A New Chance
by Kira michi
Summary: The new sequel to Life is Full of Surprises. Don't like, don't read. No flames. *Rating has changed.
1. Chapter 1

"_What_... do you _mean_... my brother is not _here_?"

The gray haired man glared heatedly down at one of the surviving man, his arms folded behind his back. The man on the ground struggled to get away, clawing at the grass to help him crawl away desperately. The ground was covered in blood, screams heard in the distance, wounds and blood coating the man's skin to show he had been fighting. He froze and widened his eyes in horror, seeing someone's leg appear in front of him. He let out a shuddering breath and slowly looking up, his eyes growing large when he saw the massive man. The giant sent him a savage grin, bending down until he was face to face with the man.

"I recommend listenin' ta him." He said, curling his fingers into fists with a smirk. "Otherwise... we're gonna hafta kill ya."

"Oh, now don't lie to him now." Said a handsome man, making his way towards the two in a casual stride. "We're going to kill him even if he tells us. We're lucky enough Reta-sama's brother wasn't here. He'd kill us if he knew of this." He said, holding his arm out towards the hundreds of men, all dead.

"Yeah, if he knew we killed all his "warriors" who knows what'd he do." Another man said, making his way towards the others with a cocky smirk on his face.

"He'd probably kill us." The massive giant said, snickering to himself.

They all went quiet when they saw the warning glare from the gray haired man. He turned his head and stared down at the man in disgust, seeing him trying to crawl away, his movements erratic. He started sobbing in frustration when he couldn't move quickly. He let out a pained scream when one of the men placed a foot on his broken leg, screaming long and hard. The handsome man winced and closed his eyes tightly, waving his hand towards the cocky man. The other five people in the distance watched, all staring impassively.

"Stop, you're being too cruel now." He said, cringing again when he screamed.

"Why don't we just put him out of his misery, then?" He asked, grinding his foot on the man's leg with a grin. "He ain't gonna be alive for much longer, anyway."

"Yeah, who knows if he'll even tell us?" The giant said, smirking down at the man, raising his foot in the air above the man.

"NO! PLEASE!" He screamed, staring at the man in horror.

"Stop."

The two turned and stared at the gray haired man, opening their mouths to complain, both freezing in horror when they saw the man unsheathe his sword. He held it up in front of him, murmuring a few words. His blade curved to the side, the hilt of his sword turning red, his eyes cold and hard as he stared at the man. He walked over to the whimpering man, staring down at him impassively. He raised his sword, ignoring the cry for mercy, swinging his sword across the man's back. He screamed and slumped against the ground, trembling uncontrollably and staring ahead blankly.

"Tell me," He said, staring down at the man coldly. "_Where_... is my brother."

"He's... locked up... in the... Seireitei." The man answered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and going limp.

"Aw, he died. Guess that swipe from Reta-sama killed him."

"At least he told us where he is."

"Yeah, but did ya _listen_? He's in the fuckin' _Seireitei_. How the hell're _we_ gonna get in _there_?"

Another man walked up, frowning slightly. "We shouldn't go. If we even try to get in there, where would we even find him? He'll be guarded by shinigami. It's a suicide mission."

"...We're going."

The few people gathered in the area froze and turned to stare at the serious man, seeing him turn and give a cruel smile. Reta Tadashi, younger brother of Reta Tetsuya, the one that _should_ have gotten the reiatsu passed down from his ancestors. Reiatsu that was only given to the head of the clan. And the head of the Reta clan, the last person who had the reiatsu, was his damned airless brother, Tetsuya. He faced the eight standing in front of the manor, flames dancing in the air and clouds of smoke reaching the skies.

"But..." Tadashi said, narrowing his eyes and smirking cruelly. "We're going to prepare first."

"Prepare? How?"

"How else?" Tadashi asked, narrowing his eyes and delicately raising an eyebrow. "We get a message... to my brother and his idiot followers."

"Including Nikito?" One asked, staring with glee shining in their eyes.

The giant laughed. "He'd kick yer ass inta the ground, pipsqueak!"

"_Pipsqueak_? You're the _biggest_ fucking idiot I've ever seen! _Besides_ those _giants_ guarding the _gates_... to the fucking _Seireitei_!" He yelled, turning to face the man and sending the man a dark glare. "How tall are you? Eight feet? _Nine_ feet? A _hundred..._ _fucking... feet_? Of _course_ you're going to see everyone as small, you fucking idiot!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Is that all ya can say!" The giant growled, glaring down at the man.

"I can say more than _you_, ya fucking _genius_!"

They both unsheathed their swords, swinging at each other wildly. Tadashi frowned and closed his eyes, reaching up to massage the side of his head. This was beginning to irritate him. He opened his eyes, sending the two a simple stare. A stare that made them freeze on spot and turn to stare at him. They all stared as he reached for his zanpakuto nervously, all swallowing as he unsheathed it and innocently twirled it in his hand. He turned his gaze towards them and gave a cold smile.

"You _know_ what happens... if I get mad... don't you?" Tadashi asked, chuckling lightly, seeing that all their gazes were trained on the blade. "Then shouldn't you try and please me?" He asked, his reiatsu steadily rising.

"W-Wait!" One of the men yelled, holding his hands up with wide eyes, chuckling nervously. "W-We should consider how many people we need to recruit if we're going to try and get into the Seireitei, right? _Right_?" He asked, glancing at the other people, his eyes showing he was terrified.

"Hmm..." He gulped and stared as Tadashi looked up in thought. He smiled and stared at him. "Good idea, Aoi." He murmured, looking to the side with a small grin on his face. "Tell the men to get ready," He ordered, making them all shift uneasily when they saw him twirl his zanpakuto once more. "We're... getting recruits." He said, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth.

They all nodded and turned, running away from the area. Tadashi turned and stared at the burning building, narrowing his eyes and giving a cruel smile. He'd do whatever he needed to do to get that reiatsu. It belonged to him and only him. Not that buffoon of a brother. He gritted his teeth when Tetsuya's smiling face entered his mind, turning and walking away.

* * *

"Again!"

"But... I'm _tired_!"

"I have an idea," Said the mocking voice belonging to the redhead, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. He scowled. "Again!"

The man smirked before he rushed forward, making the redhead screech bloody murder. She held up her sword, widening her eyes when his blade connected with hers, knocking her zanpakuto out of her grip. She turned and stared as it flew in the air, seeing it harmlessly land on the ground. She turned, letting out a surprised gasp when the man's blade was in front of hers, looking up to stare in his eyes in shock. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, still pointing his blade to her face.

He hit the top of her head, making her cry out in pain and grip her head.

"Idiot! You're supposed to hold it tightly!" Renji growled, the fukutaicho of the sixth division, glaring down at the woman. "No wonder I could easily knock it out of your hands! You're thinking of something else!"

"Aw, yeah, I'm thinking about, "Oh, maybe I should get a tattoo." Kaori said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and snorting. "Did you ever think to consider... that I don't know how to fight with a zanpakuto?"

Renji scowled, both redheads glaring at each other. He reached up and ruffled her hair, smirking when he bangs got in the way of her eyes. She blew the hair out of her eyes, sending the man a glare before she huffed and turned to get her sword. She bent over and picked it up, dusting off the hilt before she turned towards the fukutaicho. Renji smirked and held up his sword, both redheads staring at each other seriously. Byakuya suddenly appeared between the two, making them scream loudly in surprise. The intimidating Taicho of the sixth division turned his head and sent his fukutaicho a firm stare.

"Renji,"

"...Paperwork?" Renji asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Byakuya gave the man a stare, which made him blink before he pouted and slumped his shoulders. The Taicho frowned when he felt the woman slap his arm, turning his head to send her a glare. That didn't stop the grin from spreading across Kaori's face.

"Ah, calm down, Kuchiki Taicho, it'll be fine!" Kaori said, sending the man a wide grin. "It's not like the paperwork will run away."

Byakuya sent her a glare, frowning slightly when the grin didn't disappear from her face. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, standing straight and giving a curt nod. Renji grinned and held up a fist, his eyes glinting. Both redheads raised their hands and slapped them together, both snickering. This earned them a dark glare before the noble actually _snorted_, which made both redheads gawk at him, and turned.

"I expect you to work tomorrow, Renji." Byakuya said, earning a nod from the fukutaicho.

"Yes, sir."

They both watched as he walked away, both looking at each other before they grinned and pounded their fists together. Chiharu Kaori is her name, the eleventh seat of the sixth division. It wasn't exactly a high seat, but it was good enough for her. At least she didn't have as much work as the fukutaicho. She spent most of her time training, hoping to become better with the way of the sword. It was pretty damn hard for her. She turned and gave the fukutaicho a smirk, seeing him give her one in return before he motioned her to grab her zanpakuto. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, holding out her sword and bending her knees slightly, getting ready.

No matter how much she tried she could not use a sword.

It was frustrating.

"So?" Renji asked conversely, swinging his sword sideways, nodding when the woman managed to block him. "How's it going with your parents? They still bugging you to join their clan?"

"Yep!" Kaori growled, trying to swing as fast as she could and block. "They won't leave me alone! I tell them I'm okay with how my relationship is with them, but they won't give up!" She yelled, already panting and sweating. "Can we stop?" She asked, staring at the tall man pleadingly. "I'm tired... and I wanna smoke."

"It's smoking that's tiring you out quickly." Renji said, resting his sword on his shoulder and rolling his eyes with a scoff leaving his mouth. "It's thanks to the Taicho that you smoke every once in a while... while hiding from him."

"But smoking-"

"I'm going to grab your pipe... and beat you to death with it." Renji warned, pointing his sword at the woman while scowling, smirking when he saw her raise her hands and backed away to ward him off.

Kaori grumbled and mocked his words before she took a couple deep breaths and held her sword with both hands, narrowing her eyes seriously and nodded at the fukutaicho curtly. Renji smirked before he rushed forward, one simple sweep of his sword sending the woman flying back. When she collided with the ground she let out a loud curse.

"Damn you, Renji!"

* * *

Elsewhere, even more training was going on.

Only this time, the one training... was going against the Taicho.

The Taicho of the eleventh division smirked lazily, easily blocking the attack. His "attacker" growled when she was pushed back, skidding against the ground before she rushed forward. She jumped in the air and brought her sword down, scowling when she was blocked once again. She widened her eyes when he grabbed the front of her robes and kicked her back. She landed on the ground, gripping her stomach with tears gathering in her eyes. She writhed and cursed loudly, sitting up and sending the man a dark glare. Zaraki Kenpachi smirked, which made the woman growl before she ran towards him again.

He raised his zanpakuto and blocked all the attacks she delivered, bringing his blade down after he pushed hers aside. She widened her eyes and brought her sword up, letting out a surprised yell when he pushed all his weight on her, jumping away before he could squash her. She turned and sent him a scowl.

"This is a fight I can't win, asshole!" She growled, seeing the man shrug lazily while continuing to smirk.

"Woman, you either fight or you don't." Kenpachi said, his eyes glinting. "Just remember what happens if I win."

She widened her eyes and paled, cringing before she shook her head and faced the man. Hisako Riko, the ninth seat of the eleventh division. Going up against the Taicho was suicide. But he said that if she didn't fight, and it didn't matter if she lost as long as she fought, he was going to do stuff to her that would make her shiver. His words. She didn't want to know what he would do. Riko blinked with wide eyes before frowning. She murmured a few words, her zanpakuto turning black and engulfing her right hand, making the Taicho blink and frown.

She ran forward with a grin, jumping high in the air and bringing her hand down. Her hand met the blade, her smirk growing before her entire body turned black and disappeared. Kenpachi scoffed before he started looking around the area. On the sidelines, the others looked around as well. Yachiru looked left and right with an excited grin on her face, practically jumping. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked around half-heartedly, both knowing the Taicho could catch her easily. Kenpachi turned with a smirk, easily catching the hand that shot out of his shadow, pulling the woman out with a grin. Her body was black, soon returning to her original form.

Riko hung from his grip with a scowl.

"Sneak attacks don't work on you, either... asshole." Riko said, closing her eyes and looking up with a huff.

"I win." Kenpachi said, chuckling before he set the woman down, watching as her shikai disappeared and her blade appeared in her grip.

"It was a no fair fight!" Riko growled, sheathing her sword and pointing at the man. "If I tried to cut you... my sword _wouldn't_ cut you!" She growled, trying to push the man back with her foot, widening her eyes and yelling out in pain as she hopped around.

Kenpachi watched with a smirk. She tried kicking him, _again_. Which did nothing to him, but for her, hell, she could just as easily sprain her ankle. He wasn't a Taicho for nothing. Ikkaku started laughing loudly when she tripped and fell flat on her face, pushing herself up and holding her nose with tears pricking the sides of her eyes. Oh, god! That hurt! She turned and sent the people laughing dark glares. If she was stronger... she'd kick their asses. She scoffed and sat on the ground, continuing to rub her nose while whimpering quietly. Her foot hurt, her stomach hurt from that kick, and her nose hurt. Why was she always getting hurt? She pushed herself up and hopped before a moment before facing the Taicho with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

Kenpachi quirked a brow when she unsheathed her sword.

"Winner gets to tell the loser to do anything." Riko said, giving a wide grin. She immediately started waving her arms when she saw a gleam in his eye. "N-Nothing sexual, though!"

"Fine." Kenpachi said, holding his sword out with a grin. "If you can at least nick me, you win."

Riko stared at him. "Do you know how hard that's gonna be!" She growled, pointing at the man angrily.

She started yelling at him and flipping him off when he sent her a smug look, threatening that he wouldn't look so smug if she punched that look off his face.

* * *

The fukutaicho rushed around the room, smiling as she tried looking for a little bit more paperwork. She smiled brightly when she found it, turning around and placing it on the pile the small woman was carrying. She looked around it and stared at the pile that was currently taller than her. She had to deliver _this_? She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted lightly, letting out a small sigh. She regretted asking the fukutaicho if she needed help. The Taicho watched blankly from his seat, watching as the taller woman ushered the small woman through the door, telling her where she had to deliver the paperwork with a bright smile on her face.

"Matsumoto," The Taicho said, making the woman look at him curiously. "That... was your job."

"But she asked if I needed help." Matsumoto said, giving a wide smile.

"...She can't see past the pile." He said, sending the woman a cold glare. "Get Funika to help her."

"_Yes, sir!_"

He jumped and turned, sending the two a cold glare. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taicho of the tenth division, gave his two third seats dark glares. They grinned in return. Funika Renta and Seika, both twins of a small noble clan. They jumped over the edge and saluted before they ran towards the door and down the hallway where they could sense the small woman. They jogged after the woman, both grinning when they saw her stumble, almost dropping the large pile. They both grabbed a pile each, making the small blonde jump and widen her eyes.

"Renta, Seika..." She said, furrowing her eyebrows and giving a smile. "What-"

"Little Hitsugaya Taicho, Kayo-chan." Renta said, sending the woman a coy grin, which made her tilt her head curiously. "He doesn't like his little girlfriend overworking herself." He said, standing straight and looking to the side mischievously.

Shigeko Kayo, twelfth seat of the tenth division, widened her eyes and blushed. She lowered her head, making the two third seats grin widely at each other. They all walked down the hallway, all smiling at each other. Renta held the pile in one hand and rubbed the shy girl's head with a smirk, making her try to push his hand away. She had been working for the fukutaicho for two weeks straight, meaning she tried to help out with paperwork. Though it was so confusing to her. She had read some documents, but she didn't know who wanted to transfer there or who wanted to transfer out.

And there's those times when Matsumoto put something on the division's tab, alcohol.

This just angered the Taicho.

"So, Kayo-chan..." Seika said, grinning down at the woman. Her grin turned mischievous. "Have you and the Taicho hit the sack yet?"

Kayo tripped and dropped all the documents in shock at the sudden question. Renta turned and sent the woman a frown, receiving a shrug and a grin in return. They both bent down and helped the flustered woman with the paperwork. The twins... were also very, very crude. Strangely, mostly Seika. Kayo ran down the hallway with the pile of paperwork, running from the two as they ran after her. She didn't want to answer any questions Seika had for her!

In the office, Hitsugaya looked up with a scowl.

He suddenly had a bad feeling.

He turned and glared towards the door, seeming to already know what was causing this bad feeling. More like _who_ were causing it. He rolled his eyes with a sigh; turning back to his paperwork and looking up to see... that Matsumoto was gone. He blinked before he stood and looked over the couch, seeing that she was not laying there like usual. He turned and stared at the door in shock.

_When_ did she leave?

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing.

Hey. It's been a while... I think? Anyway, I'm hearing something about people's stories being deleted or something? 0.o Does anyone know what this is about? Anyway, got out of school. :D Got accepted into the college so I can upgrade, 'cause I'm dumb. X3 Sad, but yeah, it's true. I need to get smarter, and raise my marks, so I can get into the school I want. And yeah... took a while just to come up with _this_. Amazing? Yeah, I know.

When I get to college I'm gonna have to slow down with drawing and writing... but if I have as much time as I did in high school, then I'm probably going to write a lot 'cause of boredom. Or draw. Either one. Taking the scanner, thankfully. Gonna be on my own, which has me freaking out.

Beginning is mysterious, right? I kid. I was just bored with the beginning so I decided to give a hint of Tadashi's zanpakuto. Decided to start that early, but they won't appear for a while. Unfortunately, neither will my favorite group. They're gonna still be in jail. XP

Gonna enable anonymous reviews. And if there's any flames... well, I'd probably stop writing 'cause of boredom already. XP Honestly, I'll even accept a critique! I think I'm getting rusty with writing. And people, try to be mature instead of writing, "This story sucks!" or stuff like that. And, I can't write the about the scenery, too hard for me. XP Sucks, I know. Anyway, enjoy until the next time I update.

Don't know when that's gonna be. XP

And this image manager... I'm too lazy to try and come up with a cover. XP So, I'm just gonna leave it with my profile pic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I thank anyone who has taken the time to read this. Much appreciated.

Man, I swear, my writing's getting all messed up. I was writing like one of these little brats around here where the sentences didn't even make any sense. XP

Oh, yeah, same plot and all that. Forgot to mention that.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"We're gonna what?" Riko asked, holding a rag in her hand, seeing as she was about to wipe off the Taicho's desk.

"We're going to the Rukongai." Kenpachi said, staring at his desk with a lazy look in his eyes. He raised his hand and pointed at a certain place on the surface. "You missed a spot."

Riko mocked his words before wiping the desk with a scowl. Ikkaku and Yumichika were lounging on two of the couches, the third seat looking like he was about to fall asleep. Yumichika read a book calmly, looking up when he heard what the Taicho had said. Riko had been cleaning around the division. The last place she decided to clean was the Taicho's office, since they were usually out of there by the end of the day. She was wrong when she was walked in to see they were still lounging around like the lazy people they are. Even though she was relieved of her duty to clean the division she couldn't help but grab the broom and start sweeping everywhere. Some people called her a clean freak, but she'd flip off whoever would say that and continue on.

"For what?" Riko asked, nodding when she finished the desk and moved towards the bucket of water to clean the floor next.

"What do you mean for what? To kill hollows." Kenpachi said, his eyes glinting at the thought of finding powerful hollows.

"Who's all going?" Riko asked, holding the rag in her hand while turning to send the man a scowl.

"Everyone in this room."

She gave him a thumbs up before continuing on with her duty. Well, it wasn't really her duty; she just got tired of it always being dirty.

"When?" Riko asked, glancing at the intimidating Taicho with a frown when he put his feet on top his desk. "And put your feet down! I just cleaned that!" She growled, pointing at the desk with a snarl.

He scoffed. "Next week sometime, I'm still discussing it with the old fart." Kenpachi said, ignoring the glare directed at his feet, since he wasn't moving them. He frowned when she forcibly moved his feet and gave him a glare. "What?"

"I just cleaned it!" Riko yelled, holding her hands out towards the desk with a scowl. "Put your feet up there again and I'll... I'll hit you with a rock." She said, giving a firm nod and a smirk. At the confused stare she frowned. "I can't even _cut_ you with my zanpakuto."

"'Cause you're weak." Ikkaku said, stretching out on the couch with a smirk.

Riko turned and glared at the couch before she walked over to it and grabbed the side, tipping it over and smirking when she heard a '_thud_' and a curse. She set the couch back, turning and placing her hands on her hips. She pointed towards the door, silently telling them all to get out, since it was usually the office where she finished cleaning. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and snorted. He went there and did what he wanted. He told her his plan for the five of them next week. He stood up and rubbed the side of his neck, heading for the door and feeling Yachiru jump onto his shoulder. Ikkaku and Yumichika got up, both sighing and heading for the exit.

The violent woman growled when Kenpachi ruffled her hair, turning to glare after the Taicho. When the door shut behind them she sighed out of relief and cracked her knuckles. Now, to finally clean.

"Riko~!"

"Oh, no." She murmured, lowering her head and scowling while she glared ahead.

The door to the office slid open, there standing a small woman with a wide smile on her face. Sakura Aina, Riko's "friend" and the... former... _stalker_ of Zaraki Kenpachi. Two years before, now close to three years, the Taicho and his friends had offered her to stop cleaning as her punishment for punching anyone that touched her. Of course she agreed without listening, if it meant she didn't have to clean anymore. But they had said she had to pose as... the Taicho's "_girlfriend_" to drive Aina away. The most embarrassing months she had to endure. They hated every moment together and tried keeping quiet with how much they hated one another. _Tried_. But after an _incident_, after getting very pissed off with Aina, Kenpachi had... _kissed_ her... in front of a big crowd.

Then after that it just started making Riko crazy. She didn't know what to do, so she endured it all while blushing every time he did something to her. She never wanted to beat his ass more than those months. Now, they were pretty civil with one another... a little. They were awkward with each other after the incident with her family. Since the woman she viewed as a mother said that they loved each other and should get married, _loudly_.

They couldn't even look each other in the eye for a few long months.

But they were good now.

"Aina." Riko grunted, crossing her arms over her chest and sending the woman a blank stare.

"Riko, I need you to come with me." Aina said, sending the woman a bright smile. Before the taller of the two could ask she continued. "I'm going to a meet 'n greet set up by the shinigami women's association in two weeks and I want you to come with me~!" She said, meeting a flat stare that made her furrow her brows and pout. "What?"

"...What the hell's a meet 'n greet?" Riko asked, quirking a brow with a frown.

By the wide smile on the small brunette's face Riko had to guess she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Kayo moved awkwardly, staring at her feet as her body moved to the music playing. Matsumoto danced beside her, a bright smile on her face. Hitsugaya watched them with a blank look on his face from the door. They both glanced at each other and smiled brightly, the twins both dancing on the other side of the room with wide grins on their faces. He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to the side for a moment before he looked back towards the small group. Why were they dancing when they should be _working_? He walked further into the room, opening his mouth to order all of them to go back to work when Seika grabbed his hands and started spinning around with him, ignoring the wide-eyed stare she received from him.

"Dance, Taicho~!" Renta yelled, grinning widely the entire time he danced.

"Stop!" Hitsugaya snapped, shoving the woman away and wiping his hands like she was infected. "What are you doing?" He turned and gave the group a firm stare.

"Dancing." Renta answered. "Are we not supposed to?"

"What do you think?" Hitsugaya asked, scoffing lightly and rolling his eyes before looking back... to see his third seats dancing. "No, you are _not_ supposed to be dancing!" He snapped, seeing the two pause before sagging.

He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He honestly did not know why he put up with them. It would be better if he transferred them out. He suddenly went silent, staring intently at the third seats. The twins glanced at each other and frowned before looking back at the prodigy, unnerved by how he was staring at them. He shook his head and gave them another glare.

"Go to work." Hitsugaya ordered, pointing towards the exit.

"Aw." Renta lowered his head and sulked towards the door, sending puppy-dog eyes towards the Taicho.

Hitsugaya paid him no mind.

"Taicho!" Seika yelled, holding up a hand dramatically, and in the moment of... comedy thunder and lightning went off in the background. The Taicho frowned in confusion at the theatrics. "We are performing for a duet of..."

She paused when she saw the blank look Hitsugaya sent her, not believing a word she was saying. She sagged and walked after her brother, making the Taicho shake his head. He looked at his fukutaicho, seeing her blink before smiling widely. He gave her a hard stare in return, narrowing his eyes slightly. Matsumoto pouted before she sighed dramatically and nodded, walking past the Taicho to head to the office. If he didn't follow, she could slip awa- Oh, darn, he's following. She huffed when Hitsugaya followed her, his eyes trained onto her. He was used to her running away from work.

Kayo bent over the stereo, furrowing her eyebrows. How does she turn it off? She tilted her head before she pushed a button, jumping violently when the volume turned up. Oh, god! She started pushing all the buttons, her eyes wide with panic. It wasn't turning off! She grabbed the plug and yanked it out of the wall, letting out a sigh of relief when it fell silent. She blinked when she heard a chuckle, turning to see Hitsugaya staring at her. Her eyes grew wide, her face flaming bright red. He saw her.

"Shigeko, you- MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled, seeing his fukutaicho run down the hall.

He curled his fingers into fists and gritted his teeth. That woman...!

When Kayo had been recruited into his division... he didn't really take notice. She was so quiet everyone didn't know who she was. Until everyone started noticing she was the fukutaicho's new hugging toy. Everything she did seem to set Matsumoto off and she would be struggling to try and breathe, which meant trying to push the voluptuous woman away and that didn't work most of the time. Then the twins came along for the events... That was a chore. He had to constantly order all three to stop hugging the petite woman.

He had been confused throughout the whole thing. _Every single time_ Kayo sent him a smile his face would grow hot and he didn't know why, he had thought he was getting sick. Of course he _knew_ what Matsumoto was trying to do with them both. She wasn't as inconspicuous as she thought she was. She thought he would be less intense about work if he was in a relationship. Fat chance. Then they went too far when they went on vacation in the World of the Living. Really... Tripping him in front of Kayo, and because they were almost the same size they accidentally kissed, was so cliché. He had never been so enraged in his life. Nor were Kayo's friends, but he didn't really care at the time.

And slowly they were getting used to being in each other's presence. But he, not used to the whole thing, panicked and said he had tired of the way she couldn't stand up for herself. Unfortunately she had heard him. They were uncomfortable with each other, until her friend went missing. And amazingly, it was _she_ that suggested they try out a relationship.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?"

He jumped and widened his eyes slightly when he was knocked out of his thoughts. Kayo stared at him with curious eyes, holding the stereo in her arms to bring it back to Renta's room. He had gone quiet and looked ahead with a serious look on his face. She didn't notice until she lifted the stereo with a small device on it called an... "I-pod." He cleared his throat and nodded.

"You may carry on, Kayo." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes and nodding.

Kayo blinked before she smiled, walking towards the white haired Taicho and kissing his cheek. His eyes snapped wide open, blushing profusely.

"We're on duty, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, giving a bright smile before heading out of the room.

He blinked before he looked to the side with a frown. He _did_ tell her not to call each other their given names when on duty. He cleared his throat before he turned to go on the hunt for his fukutaicho. When he finds her he's going to tie her to her chair.

* * *

Kido went across the training grounds and hit the edge of the target.

Kaori panted heavily, holding up her hand and stumbling to the side. She was getting better with forty-level kido. It was still hard, though. She figured she'd be able to master forty-level kido in five or ten years. If she kept training every day. But if she could at least get as great as Kuchiki Taicho that would be a dream. She smiled to herself as she thought of herself as the greatest kido master. But as she said it was a dream. It'd take hundreds of years to get as good as a Taicho. She took a deep breath and bent down to sit cross-legged. She leaned back on her arms and gazed at the sky tiredly. She fell back and spread her arms, closing her eyes and staying still.

_You're so lazy._

_Shut up._

The redhead scowled when she heard her zanpakuto. She was _not_ lazy. Just tired. She crossed her arms behind her head and stretched out her legs, letting out a yawn. She may have not been training long, but it was good enough for her. She opened her eyes lazily, staring at the person staring down at her for a moment before her eyes snapped wide open.

She screamed.

Byakuya blinked before he rolled his eyes, having seen the woman sit up, turn, and back away quickly. He looked back, seeing the redhead's arm in front of her, like she was expecting him to hit her. She paused when she saw him, blinking before scowling and pushing herself to a stand. She dusted her hakama and pointed at him.

"...Your face is scary." Kaori said, receiving a flat stare in return. "So, uh, what's up?" She asked, sending the man a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, sending the woman a small smile.

"Training." Kaori answered, grinning widely when she saw the smile. "See? Look! I'm making you smile like that~!" She snapped her fingers with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, you are." Byakuya said, nodding slightly before he cleared his throat lightly. "Would you like to go for a midnight walk with me?"

"Yep~!" Kaori said, extending her thumbs. "What time?"

"Midnight."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I meant where do we meet up?"

"At my manor."

"Okay~!" Kaori nodded with a smirk. The Taicho nodded and turned, making the redhead look up in thought. "Three hours..." She murmured, turning with fire shining in her eyes.

She held her hands out, determination burning in her eyes. Her reiatsu started rising, opening her mouth to start chanting with narrowed eyes. Now to try and use a _sixty_-level spell. If it explodes in her face... Well, she hoped some people would show up at her funeral. She snorted at the small joke before she opened her mouth once more.

"_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!_" Kaori yelled, her eyes starting to glow. "_Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm! The sound of warring spears fill the castle!_" She looked up and gritted her teeth, holding both her hands out. "Hado sixty-three, Rai-"

"Hey." Riko said, suddenly appearing in front of the redhead with a smirk.

Kaori screamed loudly in surprise, her kido depleting from her palm. She watched as the light died down before she sent the taller woman a dark glare. Doesn't she know how dangerous that was? Surely she would have sensed her attempting to use high level kido! She stared at the amused look on the violent woman's face, blinking several times before she scowled. She _knew_ she was trying to use kido! She crossed her arms like a child and pouted, which had Riko snickering.

"Why are you here?" Kaori asked, slightly glad that she didn't finish that kido.

It might have exploded.

Riko continued grinning, which made the redhead frown before she sent her a suspicious stare. The tall woman gave a somewhat nervous chuckle, which of course made Kaori all the more suspicious. This wasn't like Riko... unless she was planning to kill her. She paused before shaking her head at the idea. Nah.

"Uh... I want you to come with me to this... thing in two weeks."

That didn't sound good.

* * *

"Thing?" Kayo asked, blinking curiously with large eyes, staring at the two women.

Riko was giving a nervous grin while Kaori glared straight ahead with a scowl. Oh, the little blonde wasn't going to believe where Riko wanted them to go. She crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. She closed her eyes while Riko reached back and scratched the back of her head, which made Kayo furrow her eyebrows and tilt her head.

"Uh... ever heard of a meet n' greet?"

"...Where people meet other people?" Kayo asked, guessing based on the name.

"Kinda like that," Riko said, nodding and pointing at the small woman, like she had almost gotten it right. "But, uh... you have to go to this thing... with the intent... to try and get... a date..." She murmured quietly, looking to the side slowly.

"What?" Kayo asked, stepping closer to try and hear the woman better.

"People go to this thing to meet people and form... romantic relationships if they find the person they like." Kaori said, her scowl growing at the thought of joining this thing.

Kayo's eyes snapped wide open before she sent the tall woman a horrified stare. Riko's eyes slowly strayed from hers, her frown growing when she saw the desperate questioning in the small woman's eyes. It's not like she _wanted_ to go. Aina said she wanted to go and meet someone since she couldn't keep a steady relationship since... well, yeah. She said none of the boyfriends she had since that incident haven't kept her attention.

Said she wanted someone that can freeze anyone on spot with a _look_.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Like there was a guy like that. It'd be a million years before she can find anyone that can scare people with only a look. Except Zaraki Taicho... and the Soutaicho... and Kurotsuchi Taicho... and Kuchiki Taicho... and Hitsugaya Taicho when he gets mad... There were a bunch of people like that, but she doubted Aina would like them. Maybe. That woman was irritating when it came to men. Boy crazy is what they call them in the World of the Living? If it was then she was definitely boy crazy.

"Uh..." Riko started grinning once more, trying to ignore the two glares she was receiving(amazingly, Kayo was glaring at her). "It's uh..."

"It's stupid." Kaori said, continuing to glare at her friend. "All three of us are in relationships, even though we don't say it out loud," She murmured, looking to the side with a blush, the other two blushing in embarrassment. "So _why_ would we even go?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"'Cause I don't wanna go alone." Riko deadpanned, sending them a blank stare.

Silence enveloped all three.

Kaori and Kayo stared at the woman incredulously, both their eyes wide. _What?_ She wanted them to go with her because she didn't want to go alone? The redhead sighed and rubbed the side of her head while Kayo closed her eyes and lightly shook her head, like she was hopeless. That made the tall woman frown when she saw the look they gave her. She suddenly smirked, which made both the other women narrow their eyes and stare at her suspiciously, leaning back when she leaned closer. They were starting to get unnerved when her smirk soon turned into a toothy grin.

A grin that promised pain.

"If you don't come with me," Riko narrowed her eyes as her face grew dark, her face ominous with that grin. "I'll tell your Taichos that..." She whispered close to them.

The redhead and blonde leaned back and gawked at their friend in shock, seeing her smirk widen in satisfaction, like she had won the argument. Which was true. Like they were going to let her tell the Taichos... _that_! They sagged and slowly nodded, which made the tall woman narrow her eyes and grin devilishly. The small blonde jumped when Seika hugged her from behind, turning to look up with a curious look on her face. Riko blinked lazily, used to see Kayo jumped by the twins while Kaori chuckled with a smirk.

"Hi, Kayo-chan~!" Seika yelled, giving a wide grin. "Taicho wants you." She said, sending the small blonde a coy smirk.

Kayo blushed lightly and lowered her gaze to the ground before she nodded, bowing to all three women before she turned to head for the division compound. Seika crossed her arms and gave a wide grin. She may be scared of Kayo's tall friend, but it still amazed her that _she_ was strongest of the two. Since a third seat can beat a ninth seat into the ground without any trouble. She froze when she felt someone glaring at her, turning to see Riko's dark glare as if she _knew_ what she was thinking.

"So, uh..." Seika looked to the side with a frown before her gaze slowly went back to the tall woman. "How...How is your brother... something Zenaku?" She asked, her face slowly turning red when she remembered what he had to her.

Riko blinked and frowned. "How would I know? I can't even go see them. But if they're still alive they're fine." She said, looking to the side with an amused grin on her face.

"...Is he a pervert?"

"...How should I know?" Riko asked, sending the woman a suspicious stare. "Why're you asking about _him_ anyway?"

"I'm not!" Seika yelled, waving her arms wildly with a grin on her face. "Gotta go! Bye~!" She yelled, turning and bolting away.

Riko made a face, turning to stare at her redheaded friend in questioning. Kaori shrugged in response. It's not like she knew either.

Inside the division, Seika scowled and punched her own hand. Dammit! Now she didn't know what the hell that stupid son of a bitch was doing! She grumbled to herself as she stalked down the hallway. She had tried seeing him a couple months after he got thrown in there to tease him about being stuck in there, but they said she couldn't! Stupid bastards. So she thought that maybe they'd allow the person they worked really hard to get out of the Seireitei. Which didn't work. Shinigami were too much for them, she thought smugly. Even though... they were shinigami before, as well.

"How's it going?" Renta asked, walking down the hallway with a grin and an armful of paperwork.

"Bad!" Seika snapped, turning to send her brother a glare. He blinked and tilted his head, raising his eyebrows slightly to show he was listening. "I can't see that little son of a bitch...!" She growled, shaking in anger and growling to herself.

Renta blinked once more. "You mean that guy in jail?"

"Yeah!"

"The one that made lewd comments to you?"

"Yeah!"

"The one that cupped your breasts?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"The one that kissed you?"

"...Yeah!"

"The one that beat our asses so hard into the ground that it was so pitiful for us that-"

"Okay, I get it." Seika said, sending her brother a flat stare.

"I don't know why you're obsessing about him." Renta said, sending his sister a confused stare. "He only did those things 'cause you tempted him."

"Yeah, with this awesome figure~!" Seika yelled, giving a wide grin while holding her arms out.

"...That's gross." Renta said, sending his sister a blank stare. "Well, what's your plan for when he comes out?" He asked, looking to the side and murmuring it was going to be a while until they got out.

"Seduce him and tell him he can't have this." Seika said, holding her arms out once more with a dark glint in her eyes.

"I... I... I don't see how this benefits you." Renta deadpanned.

Seika grinned widely and leaned towards her brother. "I seduce him so much that he'll go crazy with want and when I don't give him what he wants he'll be so depressed he'll kill himself!" She yelled, cackling manically to herself.

Renta stared at his sister for a long time before he slowly rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

His sister needs help.

* * *

Kayo jumped violently when Renta appeared out of nowhere.

He grinned apologetically while Kayo sighed and put her hands on her chest to steady her heart. Why did people that have higher seats have to show up out of nowhere? She pouted and gave the man a glare, seeing him rub the back of his neck and furrow his eyebrows while chuckling nervously. After he and his sister and spoke, which was a very weird conversation, he went to deliver the paperwork to the Taicho. But as soon as Hitsugaya's eyes landed on the pile his face grew dark enough to make Renta want to shit his pants. So he set the paperwork down and got the hell out of there.

"Where you going, Kayo-chan?" Renta asked, sending the woman a wide grin.

"To see if Hitsugaya Taicho is still working." Kayo said, seeing the man raise his eyebrows a couple times, which made her pout and give him another glare.

She huffed and walked around him, still trying to ignore the way he wiggled his eyebrows after her. Really, it's not like she was going to seduce the Taicho. She froze and widened her eyes, gasping to herself. _What_ is she thinking? Of course she wouldn't seduce him! Not in a million years! F-For one, he's a Taicho and has to keep working, a-a-and he's such an important figure if someone were to seduce him he would- AAAHHH! Why is she thinking like this? She turned and glared after Renta, pouting before she ran down the hallway and away from the perverted man.

Renta blinked obliviously.

In the office, Hitsugaya let out a tired sigh while he looked at the two pieces of documents. He looked up when he heard the door, smirking when he saw Kayo. Perfect! The small blonde had to blink when a pile was placed in her arms, blinking with large, confused eyes. What was this?

"I am sorry, Shigeko, but I need you to deliver this to the second division." Hitsugaya said, trying to get rid of as much paperwork as possible.

"Ah- Yes, sir!" Kayo said, nodding and turning to head for the door.

Can't disobey an order.

Even if she did want him to stop working, since it was going to midnight, it was his choice whether or not to stop working. She didn't know how long it took her, but she finally made it. She looked at the building with furrowed eyebrows. She was scared of this place. The people were fast, swift... _Assassins!_ She paled with wide eyes. She had been offered to transfer to the second division a year before, but she wouldn't be cut out for it. She was fast enough, and she knew hand to hand combat, but her Zanjutsu skills were... a little behind. Plus, she didn't think she had the heart to... assassinate people.

She shivered at the thought before heading forward, seeing people glance at her curiously as they walked around. She had trouble sliding the door open, but thankfully some people were nice enough to open it for her. She smiled gratefully at the couple before heading down the hallway. Now... where was the office?

It was troublesome being in a division she didn't know.

She walked down every hallway, furrowing her eyebrows when she couldn't seem to locate the one room she was looking for. She had no choice! She had to ask someone for help. Her heart started pounding in her chest, even though she hadn't spoken to anyone. Still, the very thought itself terrified her! She gulped with large eyes before looking down the hallways for anyone. Oh! There's one! She turned and sauntered towards the woman with nervousness written all over her face.

"This is a pain in the arse." She murmured, looking through the paperwork with a scowl. "Why can't the others do this? Friggin' lazy ass punks." She looked down with a quirked eyebrow when she noticed someone standing beside her. "Yeah?"

"Uh... W-Where's t-t-the o-"

"Out with it!" She snapped, making the small blonde jump and widen her eyes.

"W-W-W-"

"Quit stuttering and get it out!" She growled, leaning towards the smaller woman and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Where's the office?" Kayo yelled, tears gathering in her eyes from how scary this woman was.

"Over here." She said, walking down the hallway and motioning for the terrified woman to follow.

Kayo's eyes were wide, tears running down her face. How mean! She whimpered as she followed the green haired woman, watching as she slid the door open. She said something and motioned towards the small blonde, watching as she ran into the room, set the pile down and bowed to the Taicho before she ran back out. She rolled her eyes with a huff. Jeez, it's one of those shy kids, huh? She nodded to the Taicho glaring at the pile before she slid the door shut, turning to see the small woman running down the hallway quickly.

Kayo had to stop and scream loudly when the green haired woman appeared in front of her.

"Miyagi Rai." She said, holding her hand out to the small blonde, making her blink with large eyes. "What's your name?"

She had to jump when she fell back, having fainted. She stared down at the unconscious woman before she looked to the side blankly.

"Sheesh."

* * *

Kaori grinned when she saw the Taicho in front of his manor, bowing down to the guards standing in front of the building. They didn't move, like they were supposed to. She rolled her eyes with a huff. People were so uptight nowadays. Not that she's old, just that she was getting tired of walking around the division while people held their heads high like they were so important. Though she supposed anyone in the Kuchiki clan was important. She raised her arm in a greeting when she saw Byakuya face her. A small smile crossed his face when he saw her, making her grin to herself.

She was still proud of herself for getting him to smile.

"Hey, Bya." Kaori said, seeing the man frown at the nickname she had recently started calling him.

Her eyes glinted darkly, holding her chin and grinning widely. Now, she had a new plan... she planned on... making the Taicho laugh. So far, for the last two years, she's only gotten him to chuckle. But this year... Her grin widened. She planned on making him laugh like he really meant it. She rubbed her hands together, her expression dark with mischievous. Unfortunately, Byakuya saw her expression. He gave her a bland stare, waiting until she snapped out of it so they could go on a walk already.

"Okay, let's go!" Kaori yelled, raising her arm in the air and turning to head for the exit.

Byakuya shook his head lightly at her attitude before he followed, a small smile crossing his face. That woman... Sometimes he had to wonder why he put up with her. He looked to the side and looked at the sky, snorting lightly. Well, people can't help but put up with people they "love." He had to walk faster to catch up with the marching woman, feeling the need to roll his eyes at the way she was walking. She wasn't ladylike in anyway. Though, he supposed he didn't care.

"Y'know, Taicho..." Kaori turned her head and sent the man a wide smirk. "It's okay to lau- AGH!"

She tripped, falling on the ground with large eyes. Byakuya stared down at the woman, watching as she quickly pushed herself up and dusted off her clothes, turning to look away from him with a scowl. He shook his head lightly once more, which gained the redhead's attention. She scowled and sent him a glare before she continued marching down the street, trying to ignore the way the guards grinned after them. They spoke quietly, after Kaori calmed down and forgot her embarrassment, walking down the streets in a long walk.

He had to say he was amazed with her.

She no longer just fell over and went to sleep.

And she had done that plenty of times two years before. It had been very strange to see. She did every once in a while, which would cause panic, but she would amazingly still be okay. Byakuya sometimes heard Renji scream when she would fall over out of nowhere.

They both stopped and turned their heads, hearing something scrapping against the ground. Kaori blinked, seeing someone walking down the street. She couldn't see who it was, though. If only the moon was brighter. She raised her head when she heard muttering coming from the person, seeing the person drawing closer and carrying something on their back.

"Oh, my, my... I'm lost. Onee-chan should have been here... but then she would be mad I got lost... though I suppose it wouldn't be my fault. I'm not used to walking around the Seireitei at night. But Kurotsuchi Taicho told me to go there. I should have left this behind. Ah, I suppose I _am_ an airless idiot~! Hahahaha!"

A blue haired man walked into the moonlight, making Byakuya narrow his eyes when his eyes reminded him of the late Ichimaru Gin. He blinked and turned his head, staring at the Taicho and the woman, raising his eyebrows before he smiled brightly. Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, her jaw falling open when she saw the size of the thing on the guy's back. It's _huge_! How the hell can he even carry it? What... kind of machine was it, anyway? She continued to stare at the strange contraption while the man approached them with a wide smile on his face.

"Excuse me! My name is Fukazawa Satoru!" He yelled, bowing to the Taicho. "May you point me towards the twelfth division? I am quite lost~!"

Byakuya turned his head, staring in the direction. Satoru continued to stare with a wide smile.

"...Do you know?"

Byakuya stared at the man strangely, which meant giving him a glare, and raised his arm to point in the direction. He turned and stared in the direction with raised eyebrows before a bright smile crossed his face. He bowed towards the man, which was... pretty much the wrong thing to do. The machine on his back was extremely heavy, so when he leaned forward it made him fall. Which meant the machine was on top of him while he struggled fiercely to get it off. Kaori jumped and ran towards the man, grabbing the side of the machine and pulling hard. Byakuya wasn't doing anything.

After a few minutes Kaori finally managed to pull it off, huffing and puffing with wide eyes. The man stood up with a bright smile, completely unharmed.

"Thank you very much!" Satoru said, bowing towards the woman. "I am very sorry to have troubled you." He said, nodding his head before he grabbed the large machine(It was taller than them) and put it on his back.

Kaori gawked.

This guy's strong.

He walked down the street with a wide smile on his face, making the two nobles(though one was no longer a noble) glance at each other with questioning looks in their eyes. Satoru began mumbling to himself, furrowing his eyebrows and lowering his head while he hauled the humongous machine to the twelfth division.

"Takeshi is late... as usual."

* * *

Someone walked up to the eleventh division building, blinking with a wide smirk on his face. So this was the eleventh division, huh? He stared at the tall man smirking at the scowling woman. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the haori, his smirk growing. That must be the Taicho~! All the top seats of the eleventh division, with the exception of the woman, turned their heads when they heard his footsteps, all quirking a brow when they saw the height of the man. They stared at his dark skin and spiky, black hair. He rubbed the back of his neck with a wide grin on his face, all their eyes rising when they saw him drawing closer.

Shit, he's tall.

Riko blinked and quirked a brow. "Who're you?"

Kenpachi turned and sent the woman a glare, silently telling her to shut up. She nodded with a salute. Ikkaku quirked a brow at the tall guy, setting down his cup and staring at him strangely. This guy... is smiling too much to his liking. The Taicho turned and stood up, making everyone widen their eyes when the other guy was _taller_.

He had to be six foot... Well, he's taller than the Taicho, anyway.

"What?" Kenpachi grunted, sending the man a glare.

"Sorry, the name's Suzuki Takeshi, I'm a recruit here." He said, pointing to the building with a bright grin on his face.

Everyone blinked, all frowning in confusion.

"But... the recruits came here... two months ago..." Yumichika said, staring at the man questioningly.

He continued grinning. "I forgot to come back to the Seireitei~!"

They all blinked once more. Riko tilted her head and made a face, seeing the man continue to grin like an idiot. What...? He forgot to come back to the Seireitei? Who forgets to come back to the Seireitei? Ikkaku sent the man a blank stare, including the others, all watching as the man continued to grin. He looked down and raised his eyebrows, grabbing one bottle, which made them all stare incredulously, and downed it in two gulps.

"Thanks!" Takeshi yelled, either not noticing the shocked stares or he ignored them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Riko yelled, standing up and sending the man a scowl, making him blink with a wide smile. "That wasn't yours!" She yelled, pointing at the man threateningly.

"But I hear it is good to celebrate with a drink for getting into the Gitei thirteen~!" Takeshi said, placing his hands on hips with a grin.

"IT'S _GO_TEI, NOT GITEI, IDIOT!" Riko growled, glaring at the man darkly, stomping straight up to the man and pointing at his face. "POINT IS, YOU JUST DON'T—"

Riko blinked before her eyes grew to the size of saucers, everyone staring in shock as this idiot... this _fool_... this _**retard**_... this _fucking_ _**dumbass**_... groped Riko's breasts. They were all so shocked they stayed where they were, thankfully the fukutaicho passed out, the man blinking and tilting his head. Riko was shaking, her jaw hanging open, not even noticing when he removed his hands from her chest.

"They're small, but not that small." Takeshi said, shrugging. He wrapped his arm around her and gave a wide, toothy grin. "How about it? Wanna get together tonight?"

Riko snapped her head in his direction and gawked as her face turned bright red, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. In the next second, Kenpachi's sword was pointed at his face while Ikkaku and Yumichika tugged the man away from the shocked woman. He quirked a brow when he saw the blade, glancing at the Taicho and the woman. He blinked several times before it finally clicked, giving a wide grin when he realized it.

"I get it!" Takeshi yelled, holding up a finger in the air. He pointed at the two. "You two are togeth—"

"DUMBASS!" Riko yelled, kicking the man's face and sending him across the courtyard and into the wall, her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled in a snarl.

She ran across the courtyard and jumped the man, kicking his chest repeatedly while he continued to grin like an idiot, asking what he did wrong. All three men watched as she attacked the man until she was panting and wheezing, all watching in amazement as the giant scratched the back of his head with a wide smile on his face like it was nothing.

"Did I do something wrong here?"

"OF COURSE YOU FUCKIN' DID SOMETHING WRONG, YOU JACKASS!"

This was how they met them.

Little did they know... they were going to become great friends with the three people.

At the same time all three women shivered.

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

And I introduce three of my new OCs~! \ ( ^ 0^)/

Well, shitcakes. XP Someone frickin' reviewed one of those three stories. Ugh, man, I tell you, I just can't _stand_ them right now. Heck, I can't even bring myself to read it again. XP I cringe _every_ _time_ I see that someone has favoured it, is watching it, or reviewed it. Now this may seem like a stupid question, but would anyone even _care_ if I deleted them?

Oh, yeah. Hey, it's been a while... again. I would've replied to you, but... well, I just find it a waste of time. XP

You have no idea how long it took to come up with this. I wrote the chapter, but it didn't seem to... fit. So I wrote another one, but again it didn't appeal to me. So, I wrote another and came up with this. And I thought, "Ah, what the hell?" Who cares, right? Drawing is taking most of my attention. X3 It's fun~!

Ah, yeah. Is that thing still going on? With people deleting stories for graphic content, eighteen and above, all that stuff?

And man, I must've been away from long. Everything looks different to me. XP

Okay, originally had Takeshi's name as Raiden, but then I noticed it was way similar to Rai, which I didn't notice until four in the morning. Sheesh. XP

July 13, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I thank _anyone_ who reads this.

La~!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but the OCs are mine.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"So you're supposed to be here?" Ikkaku questioned, staring at the large muscled man incredulously. "And you forgot to come back after you graduated?"

"Yep." Takeshi said, smirking down at the man with his arms crossed.

"WHO THE HELL FORGETS TO COME BACK?" Riko yelled, kicking the man's side with a snarl. "Not to mention one more thing!" She growled, pointing at the laughing man while he rubbed his side. "WHO THE HELL GROPES SOMEONE RIGHT AFTER THEY FIRST MEET? Dumbass! Jackass! Asshole! Jerk! Fat ass!"

"Okay, we get it." Ikkaku said, turning to send the woman a blank stare. "So why the hell decide to come back now?" He asked, sending the man a suspicious stare.

"I'll tell you if you give me ten thousand." Takeshi said, grinning widely at the bald man.

Ikkaku's eyes grew wide, his jaw falling open. Is this guy stupid? He doesn't have that kind of money of him! Or anyone else he knows! Well, Kuchiki might be rich enough. But is this guy seriously stupid? He wouldn't give him that kind of dough even if he had it on him! The Taicho glared at the giant from his desk, growling quietly. Yachiru grinned up at the man from the desk, blinking cutely. Yumichika sat on one of the couches with an amused smirk on his face. Ikkaku stood in front of the man, deciding to "interrogate" him. And Riko... she was glaring at him and muttering threats every once in a while.

"Like hell I will!" Ikkaku yelled, tugging the man down and glaring at him right in his face. "Just tell us why you didn't come back until now!"

"I forgot. It's as simple as that." Takeshi said, continuing to smirk.

"Nobody forgets to come back after graduating!" Ikkaku growled, grinning darkly at the man.

"I don't live in the past." Takeshi said, a wide, frightening grin crossing his face. "I only face forward in the future to try and find the best fights." He said, making everyone blink in the room.

"...I still don't like you." Riko said, sending the man a dark glare.

"Does that mean you like me if I fight?" Takeshi asked, wrapping his arm around the woman with a grin.

"SHUT UP!" Riko yelled, punching under the man's chin.

He rubbed his chin with a wide grin, stumbling back while the woman glared at him. What... a fucking _perv_! Riko struggled to jump him when Ikkaku restrained her, rolling his eyes with a scoff. She's getting mad over nothing. Well, not nothing. He _did_ grope her. Takeshi continued smirking at the woman even when she tried kicking her legs out at him. They all turned their heads and stopped whatever they were doing when the Taicho stood up. Kenpachi frowned and sent the man a glare.

"Since you're late in joining," Kenpachi said, sending the man a dark grin. "You'll have to fight one of the high seats to stay, or else I'll kick your ass back into the academy."

"I choose to stay here." Takeshi said, giving a wide grin.

"Who'll you fight, then?" Riko asked, sending the man a dark glare.

Takeshi shrugged carelessly. It didn't really matter to him, as long as he got a good fight. He had to scowl when he heard the Taicho say he'll pair him up with the eighth seat, since he looked weak. He turned his head when he felt a dark gaze on him, seeing the woman with messy hair glaring up at him from sitting cross-legged on the back of the couch. A grin crossed his face, which made Riko narrow her eyes and her frown deepen, practically hissing when he drew closer.

"You have a seat, don't ya?" Takeshi asked, seeing the woman blink before nodding. "I knew it." He said, his eyes glinting.

"Don't get so smug just 'cause you figured I'm a seated shinigami!" Riko growled, tugging the man closer to glare in his face.

"Okay, okay!" Takeshi yelled, laughing when she punched his chest.

"We're leaving at the end of this week." Kenpachi said, seeing everyone glance at him. The giant blinked in confusion before he nodded and pointed to all the seated shinigami in the room, knowing this conversation didn't include him. "I'm gonna need you to get one of those trackers from Kurotsuchi." He said, looking at the woman.

She blinked before gawking. "What? But he's a jerk! The last time I went there for you to get something he challenged me in a game and beat my ass!" Riko growled, looking to the side and scowling when she remembered the smug look on the man's face, ignoring the blank stares she received. "Laughed at me, too."

"Doesn't matter. Go there." Kenpachi ordered, sending the woman a glare, seeing her pause before she gave a half-hearted salute.

"I'll come with you if you want." Takeshi said, sending the woman a wide grin.

"No way!"

"Nah, I'm serious." Takeshi said, looking out the window with a smirk. "I got a buddy over there that I haven't seen since I graduated."

Riko blinked before she scowled.

* * *

The twin third seats blinked before glancing at the small wide-eyed blonde and the two people standing beside her.

"Uh..."

"She fainted in the second division last night and I didn't know which division she was from." Rai said, sending the two a scowl. They glanced at each other. "Make sure this doesn't happen again." She said, sending the two a dark glare.

"Or else Onee-chan's going to get mad again." Satoru said, giving a wide smile.

"Shut up." Rai said, turning and nodding to the small woman. "See ya around."

Kayo gulped and waved shakily after the woman and her brother. She woke up in the morning only to see the smiling face of Rai's brother and the curious face of her little sister. Seriously, little. Her little sister was a little girl. A _girl_. A child. But she had screamed when she saw them.

_Satoru and Anya jumped in surprise when the small blonde screamed. Quickly, the blue haired man glanced at the white haired girl._

"_Anya-chan, what do we do?" Satoru asked, seeing the small girl glance at him._

"_...Get Onee-chan."_

_He nodded and jumped up, turning and bolting for the door and down the hallway, yelling for "Onee-chan." Kayo was shaking with wide eyes, looking around the room quickly. Where was she? What did she do last night? Oh, god, she didn't drink with Matsumoto again, did she? She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the small, serious looking girl._

"_...Do you want some water?" Anya asked, seeing the woman blink before she hesitantly nodded. "I'll be right back." She said, getting up and heading for the door._

_Kayo looked around the room once more, blinking and looking down. Her jaw fell when she saw she was wearing an ordinary sleeping kimono. Someone undressed her? She paled in thought before she blushed. What if that man dressed her? No! He probably didn't. Hopefully. She turned when she heard the door, seeing the small girl walking towards her and holding the cup out. She grabbed it and nodded gratefully. Anya's expression didn't change._

_So serious._

_She kind of reminded her of Hitsugaya._

_She blinked while she was drinking the water, paling again. Oh, god! She had to work! What time was it? Before she could get up and start panicking the door slid open, in walking Satoru and Rai. The green haired woman crossed her arms and frowned when she saw the small blonde, seeing her eyes grow when their eyes connected. She snapped her fingers to get her attention when she looked away, scoffing when she saw the woman jump._

"_You should thank me, kid." Rai said, seeing the small blonde blink. "I didn't know which division you live in so I brought you to my house."_

"_Oh, uh... thank you." Kayo murmured, making all three siblings blink._

"_What?" Satoru asked, holding a hand up to his ear and leaning down. "I can't hear you."_

_Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head. How mean. He was teasing her. She looked up when she heard the woman whistle, seeing her stare down at her blankly._

"_He's not kidding." Rai said, motioning towards the blue haired man. "He's pretty much serious all the time. He doesn't understand social protocols."_

_Kayo blinked once more and glanced up at the blue haired man, seeing him smile widely when she looked at him. His eyes were squinted. She couldn't tell if he was staring at her or not. He bent down and leaned close, making the small blonde back away with large eyes. Doesn't he know personal space? _

"_...You're going to be late." Satoru said, giving a wide grin._

_They all jumped in surprise when the small blonde jumped and screamed, rushing around the room and getting dressed. Rai covered both Satoru and Anya's eyes with a scowl. She removed her hands when the small blonde finished dressing and ran out of the room. Satoru quickly picked up the small girl before the two tall people ran outside, seeing the woman looking around the area and asking where the tenth division was._

"Goodbye." Satoru said, waving the woman with a smile on his face.

Kayo waved back, a smile spreading across her lips. He was nice. She jumped when the twins wrapped an arm each around her shoulders and leaned down until they could see her, both raising their eyebrows slightly. She blinked and looked at the two of them. They continued to stare at her with unreadable expressions, making her furrow her eyebrows.

"...Do you have _new_ best friends?" They asked, stepping away from her with tears welling up in their eyes.

Kayo jumped.

"How could you, Kayo-chan!" Renta yelled, turning away and covering his face, sobbing loudly.

"I thought you loved us!" Seika yelled, also turning away.

Kayo turned and walked away, used to them overacting. She had to run when they turned and yelled where she was going.

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin." Kaori said, smirking at the white and black haired man.

He rolled his eyes when she regarded him, which made her frown and scoff. Fine. He wants to be like that, he can! He paused when she suddenly climbed on his back, blinking with a scowl. He was trying to deliver paperwork. Besides, they weren't even _close_ for her to try and get a piggy back. He snorted before he continued on; ignoring the baffled stares they received. The redhead closed her eyes. Oh, she was starting to get tired.

"Will you get off?" Kenshin asked, turning to send the woman a glare over his shoulder.

He had to double take when he saw that she... was _sleeping_. She was sleeping on his back! Hell, he thought she stopped sleeping in any random spot. He rolled his eyes and snorted before he walked into the office. The Taicho and fukutaicho of the sixth division looked up, both immediately looking on the woman on his back. He stayed near the door with an uncomfortable look on his face, trying to ignore the glare the Taicho sent him and the questioning stare Renji gave him. He cleared his throat and walked over to the desk, unconsciously reaching back and hoisting the woman up so she wouldn't slip off.

"She, uh... she fell asleep... while I gave her a piggy back." Kenshin murmured, turning around to head to the door.

"Bring her to her room." Byakuya ordered coldly, seeing the man freeze and nod before he rushed out.

Kenshin growled while he stomped down the hallway. Dammit! He thought they were past the days where she would embarrass him in front of people! He reached back and tried to slap her awake, paling and shuddering when he accidentally smacked her ass. She scowled in her sleep. He growled at her to wake up, reaching over his shoulder and ruffling her hair. She only smiled.

"Goddamn it, wake up!" Kenshin growled, rolling his eyes with a snort. "Where's your room?" He asked, seeing the redhead's eyes open slightly.

"...Right." Kaori murmured, looking to the right with a blank look on her face.

He stopped and scowled when she went back to sleep, on his back... not giving directions. He rolled his eyes with a snort, turning around to head back to the office. Why did the Taicho even give him orders to bring her back to her room when he didn't even know _where_ her room was? Forget this. He was going to get the fukutaicho to bring her back.

Renji had to smirk when the third seat walked back into the office after fifteen minutes, seeing him glare at him as if he knew what he was thinking. He told the Taicho he'd be back, grabbing the redhead and holding her bridal style. Ah, man. She was like a kid when she would sleep. He cringed when he saw drool dripping out of her mouth. Gross! Yep, definitely a kid. He honestly could not see what anyone would see in her romantically.

He slid her door open with his foot, walking into the room and setting her on her futon. Ah, reminded him of the days when she was a recruit. Weird days for him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk before he rubbed her head and stood up to walk out the room. He slid the door behind him and walked down the hallway. He wasn't as close to her as her two little friends were, but he was one of her closest friends at the sixth division. One of the first she made, actually. No... he _was_ the first that befriended her when she was a recruit.

He smiled dumbly at the realization.

She was a little scary when he met her, since she looked outright grumpy when tired, but after getting used to her and finding out she was kind of clumsy she was actually kind of funny. And tolerable. She was a bitch to any nobles.

He was _glad_ that he wasn't a noble.

Otherwise, she would've been a bitch to him, too.

* * *

"Oi, Kurotsuchi Taicho!"

Oh, god. Kurotsuchi had to roll his eyes when he heard the loud voice. Once a month she would go there for something small, like challenging him to a game. He could beat her in any game they played, which was most likely the reason she kept going back. He turned to tell her to get out, blinking when he saw someone accompanying her. He ignored it and turned to send her a glare, seeing her grin when she saw the irritation shining in his eyes. If she was a part of his division he would've punished her for that. She should feel lucky.

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi snapped, seeing the woman glare at the tall man when he said he was going to look for his buddy.

"Yeah, just get lost already!" Riko growled, rolling her eyes with a snort before she smirked at the terrifying looking Taicho. "Anyway, Zaraki Taicho sent me to get a tracker from you. We're going hunting." She said gleefully, feeling a little giddy at the thought of fighting hollows.

Y'know, ones that won't kill her.

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "So you need a tracker. Anything else? If you can't see I am clearly busy."

"...But... you're only looking at the computer... thingy... crap-a-majig." Riko said, pointing at the machine with a quirked eyebrow.

The Taicho sent the woman a bland stare. It was official. She and the other buffoons at the eleventh division would never make it a day in his division. He was looking at data. He turned and motioned for her to follow, which she quickly did, not noticing when she took something out of her sleeve. The data he was looking at was related to her family. He had been observing their reiatsu, which was most confusing. It was true it enhanced their skills and raised their reiatsu that rivaled even a Taicho... but it seemed there was one purpose to this reiatsu.

A purpose he still had yet to figure out.

That Taicho of the second division interrogated the nine people and continually asked where the rest of the manors they built in the Rukongai. They gave up the information quite easily when they were being interrogated. From what she learned they built over a _hundred_ manors all over the Rukongai. But considering how long they faked their "deaths" it wasn't that surprising. Since they arrested over six hundred people two years back it wouldn't take that long to build one building.

He grabbed a tracker and put it on, turning around to explain to the woman how to work it so he can kick her out.

He looked down and stared at the stack of cards spread out in front of him.

"Pick a card!" Riko said, sending him a wide grin.

Kurotsuchi sent her a flat stare before he rolled his eyes with a scoff. He grabbed a card to amuse her, hoping that it would mean she would leave already. He stared at the queen of diamonds, hearing the woman tell him to put it back without her seeing it. He did as she said, watching as she shuffled the deck with a tongue sticking out in concentration. She held out card out with a grin.

"Is _this_ your card?" Riko asked, practically shaking in spot with anticipation.

He stared at the five of hearts.

"No."

"Dammit! How the hell did Ikkaku do it?" Riko murmured, shuffling the cards once more. She held out another card. "Is this it?"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Do you know how to work the tracker?" Kurotsuchi asked, holding the little machine out towards the woman.

"'Course I do, Yumichika showed me how." Riko said, giving a wide smirk.

"Good, get out."

Riko sagged before she turned, making the Taicho sigh out of relief. He had to scowl when she turned and asked him if the card she held out was his. He stared at it and shook his head, making the woman curse out once more before she stomped towards the exit. _Finally_. Now he can get back to work.

* * *

"You... fainted?" Hitsugaya asked, staring at the small blonde with a blank look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, bowing lowly towards the man.

And this bow wasn't just bending over; she was on all fours like she was praying to a god or something. He shook his head lightly with a small sigh escaping his mouth. Whoever she encountered must have been scary for her to faint. He told her to get up, seeing her nod and sit up only to get tugged into a tight hug from his fukutaicho. He scowled when he saw Matsumoto holding the woman tightly with a bright smile on her face. She's going to kill her.

"Matsumoto, release her." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing the woman pout before she nodded and set the small woman down.

Kayo took a deep breath and held her throat with wide eyes, which made Matsumoto huff when she thought she was overacting. Which she was not. She was serious when she took a big breath of air. Even after knowing the fukutaicho for a while she never got used to the hugs. They were suffocating. She stared at the two strongest people of the tenth division, seeing them bickering with each other. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. She would never get as strong as a Taicho, or even a fukutaicho. It would take _years_ of hard work.

She had the twelfth seat, but... compared to everyone she knew she felt weak. Weak, like her "family" kept calling her.

"Shigeko, you should get something to eat." Hitsugaya said, pointing at the door, seeing the woman look up from the floor. "It's already lunch."

"You should eat, too, Taicho~!" Matsumoto yelled, giving the man a firm stare. "You'll never grow if you don't eat properly."

Kayo giggled before she covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide, seeing the Taicho giving his fukutaicho a glare. She inched towards the door before they could notice, sneaking out of the room just in time when their voices started raising. She had to smile when she heard them arguing about the Taicho's height. She jumped and blushed when she heard the stomach growl, looking down and placing her hands on her flat stomach before she turned to head for the mess hall.

_Ah, young love~!_

_Tekisenko!_

She almost screamed when she heard his voice, reaching up and placing a hand over her chest. He always scared her when he spoke up out of nowhere. It was over two years and she still never got used to it. She walked down the hallway, blinking when she saw the twins skidding around the corner, running down the hallway and past her. Her eyes were wide at how fast they were running, turning around to stare after them incredulously.

Seika slid the door to the office open, making the Taicho and fukutaicho jump at the sudden intrusion, both staring blankly when they saw the two panting heavily.

"Who..." Renta took a deep breath. "Who won?" He asked, staring at the confused Taicho.

"Excuse me?"

"Who won the race around the Seireitei?" Renta asked, motioning between the two.

"...You two ran around the Seireitei?" Hitsugaya asked, receiving two blank stares before they collapsed. "Get off the floor and get to work. I won't have you two lounging around."

"Devil... he's the devil..."

"We ran... for nothing... ugh... I..."

Hitsugaya scowled when he saw the two pass out, most likely from running too far for a long period of time.

* * *

Kaori let out a grunt when she tripped and landed on her face. Agh, dammit! That hurt! She pushed herself up and rubbed her face, glad she didn't cut her face off accidentally. Would she never get good with a sword? She stared at her blade with slightly furrowed eyebrows. She let out a sigh and looked up to stare at the sky. She didn't help at all two years before when they took Riko. She couldn't do anything.

And no matter how much she trained...

"I just can't get good!" Kaori growled, throwing the sword across the training grounds with a scowl.

Renji screamed when the sword went past him, his eyes remaining wide.

Kaori's jaw fell, seeing her sword hit the ground just several feet from the fukutaicho. Holy hell! She almost decapitated the fukutaicho! She blinked and gave a nervous grin when he turned to send her a glare. He stomped towards her and punched the top of her head, smirking when she let out a pained yell and gripped her head with tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

"You almost killed me!" Renji yelled, turning to point at her forgotten sword.

"I'm sorry... didn't see you." Kaori said, writhing on the ground while continuing to hold her head. "...You punched too hard!" She whined, turning to send the scowling fukutaicho puppy-dog eyes.

"It was required." Renji said, sitting down next to the woman. "So? What's got your panties in a bunch?" At the confused stare he sent her a flat stare. "Saw you looking all sad before you threw your sword towards me."

"...I said I was sorry." Kaori murmured, closing her eyes with a small frown on her face before she pushed herself up and looked at the ground. "It's just... I've been training with you for almost _three_ years... and my skills are _still_ crap." She said, holding her arms out towards herself. "I couldn't do anything two years before, and I doubt I would be able to do anything else if that happened again."

"It's not like they can break out." Renji said, shrugging lightly. "And don't worry about your skills. You'll improve with time." He said, sending the woman a warm smile. "You still have plenty of years until something like that happens again.

"...Maybe." Kaori murmured, lowering her head and letting out a soft sigh.

Renji slowly frowned. "Hey, lighten up. It's not like you'll die from not learning how to use a sword in battle." He frowned and glared to the side. "Well, you _would_ die if you fight without Zanjutsu, but... you still have plenty of time to learn."

"Yeah." Kaori said, nodding slowly. She took a deep breath before she turned to grin cheekily at the fukutaicho. "So? Why're you trying so hard to cheer me up? Not falling for me, are you?" She asked, nudging the man's side with a snicker.

"Screw that! Who'd be dumb enough to fall for an idiot like you?" Renji asked, wrapping his arm around the woman's neck and giving her a noogie with a wide grin on his face.

Kaori flailed her arms wildly and tried pushing her fellow redhead away, making the fukutaicho snicker when she started crying out for help. Sure, a lot of people knew how to use a sword, but many people were still learning. Kaori was no different. It would take years for her to become a professional but it was a dumb reason for her to have a mid-life crisis. Hell, it took him a while to get as good as he was now.

He didn't become a fukutaicho for nothing.

He smirked to himself, feeling a little smug, not realizing... he was kind of choking the redhead. He let out a yelp when she bit his arm, quickly jumping away when he let go. She held her neck and took a deep breath, turning to send the fukutaicho a glare. He shrugged with a grin. She crossed her arms with a scowl.

"So friends choke each other now?" Kaori asked, pausing and looking to the side, thinking of her tall friend. "Or... do they?"

Renji's tattooed eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Of course they don't! What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Riko."

Renji's baffled expression remained.

* * *

The giant standing at the gate yawned tiredly and shook his head lightly. Should almost be time to go clock out and go to bed. He looked around the area to see that everyone was heading home to go to sleep. He should leave now and go to bed; there was no one around, anyway. The gate guardian was about to stand up to do just that before he blinked and frowned, sensing a slight raise in reiatsu before he turned his head. He waited a few moments, blinking when he saw three women walk around the corner, stumbling for a moment before they straightened and walked towards the gate.

Oh, late comers.

He nodded to the three smiling shinigami, seeing them nod back respectfully.

He didn't see their eyes glow white when they walked through the gate, all narrowing their eyes slightly. The person watching from the roof smirked and narrowed his eyes. Tadashi looked at the Seireitei, snorting lightly. He heard his brother's little pet, that little brat he had been watching, had run away a few days after she disappeared from his brother's manor. Of course he didn't really care. He had heard she left with two women that had been staying there.

And the little interesting thing he heard... those three little girls that ran away had become shinigami.

He smirked darkly.

This might entertain him for a little while. If they _love_ their... Taichos as everyone was telling him then maybe a little test on their "relationship" would be fun. He didn't know them, but if they were connected to his brother then making them miserable would make him extremely happy. Tadashi raised his hand and touched his chin, giving a dark grin before he turned and hopped off the building.

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

Uh-oh, what's going on? D: Not that anyone cares or anything, but I thought I'd just include them. X3 Trying to stay away from bringing my favorite group out too early. And Tadashi has ears all over the Rukongai. X3 Has all kinds of information. XP

Man, what happened to my cheerful attitude? :o Oh, well. _But_... I THANK YOU THREE FOR REVIEWING~! :D Makes me so very happy. X3 Gotta tell you, not replying to anyone is weird. 0.o Oh, yeah, should mention one tiny little thing.

Those four new OCs(Anya's a new OC), they're kind of like from another AU story... on my deviantart. But I decided to include them in my story 'cause I love 'em. X3 They're awesome.

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Rai was very scary to her. X3 And yes! :D I'm excited for her new mission~! X3

**Black Cat Angel** – XD Yes, it would!

**Luafua** – Yes, she is. And I love her for that. X3

Oh, yeah! A little thing, for those few reading this~! Would anyone mind if I... upped the maturity on this? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink? Still, almost two years since I wrote that degrading little piece for Love Finally Known. XP Yuck. At least I _think_ it was close to two years?

July 18, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I thank anyone who has read this. :D Much appreciated.

Hah ha! :D Finally! I took my friggin' time. X3 Okay, so I'm borrowing my cousin's laptop, I'm still waiting to buy one. It's... complicated. Paid part of my phone bill, so I'm happy. X3 I would've replied to everyone, but... well, the last time I updated was a while ago, so I saw no use to. I'll reply to the so few of you that'll review next time. :D

Some of you might get pissed off with this chapter, but eh... my choice, right? X3

Oh, yeah, I also apologize for ranting last chapter. Very uncool of me. But, y'know, you'd be annoyed too, if you were embarrassed of one of your stories and people keep faving it. Well, not a lot of people(thankfully) but you know what I mean. X3

Oh! And if I _do_ decide to do the whole mature thing with what people do after they get married(or before, either way) I would make a separate story, since I'm sure some people would not appreciate what I would do if I _did_ decide to do the whole nudge nudge wink wink thing. X3

**Disclaimer ****–**I do not own Bleach.

**Warning ****–**Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"You know… Riko is getting prettier."

Kenpachi and Ikkaku slowly turned their heads to stare at Yumichika incredulously, both their eyes wide with shock. Did he… just say that? They both made faces, staring at the smiling fifth seat, waiting for him to explain. All he did was look up in thought with a smile, which made the other two frown and roll their eyes before they went back to whatever they were doing. Wait… Hold on… Kenpachi turned to send his fifth seat a glare.

"Why do ya say that?" Kenpachi asked, scowling at the man.

"You have nothing to worry about, Taicho," Yumichika said, waving his hand dismissively at the man, seeing him narrow his eyes suspiciously. "All I was saying that when we first met Riko she had short messy… messy… _messy_ hair. But her hair has grown quite long over the past three years. Still messy, but it just seems to… suit her." He said, shrugging lightly.

"Yeah, not to mention that fiery personality of hers is a major turn-on to the new recruits," Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. He looked back to his book which had pictures of women in… various positions. "Too bad for 'em. She's taken."

Prettier? Riko? Kenpachi snorted and looked up in thought. She was still the same old hothead he met three years before. Just with longer hair… and a little curvier around the hips… and- Ah, who the hell cared? She was still the same ol' hothead that yelled when someone touched her by accident. Pretty… He scoffed lightly and crossed his arms. He'd be dead before someone called her that, in her face. She pretty much attacked anyone that called her attractive—which she was not.

"Hey, Zaraki Taicho!" Riko yelled, sliding the door open with a wide grin on her face, her messy hair hanging all over the place.

Kenpachi stared at her, scowling lightly. Son of a bitch…

"What?" Kenpachi grunted, seeing the woman frown at his tone.

"What'd I do?" Riko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yumichika shook his head with a smile, seeing the woman turn her head to stare at her, her messy hair framing her face. Her hair had grown to the small of her back, which made her look… look…

"So cute~!" Yumichika yelled, hugging to woman with a bright smile on his face, which made the woman widen her eyes.

Riko scowled and struggled to push him away from her, telling him to back off before she punched him. He then retaliated by saying he was stronger than her. Ikkaku snapped at the two to be quiet, rolling his eyes when they ignored him. Hearing the door slide open he turned his head to greet the fukutaicho, blinking when he saw someone else. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing her body, raising his eyebrows appreciatively.

Riko and Yumichika stopped, with the ninth seat pushing her foot against the fifth seat's stomach to try to push him away, both staring at the woman in confusion.

Kenpachi blinked tiredly.

Standing tall with a cheeky smile on her face the woman at the door narrowed her eyes slightly when her eyes landed on the Taicho, making him quirk a brow at her expression. Walking into the room in a confident stride, her hips swaying with the action, her long hair trailing behind her. She reached up and brushed it aside, a sexy little smirk crossing her face. Riko blinked from the fifth seat's head-lock.

"Hello, Zaraki Taicho," She purred, placing the pile of paperwork she was holding on the desk, placing her hands on the surface and leaning forward with a smile, showing a fair amount of her cleavage. "I've heard people say you're the scariest of all the Taichos, but…" She chuckled lightly. "They didn't tell me you were handsome."

Kenpachi stared at the woman incredulously, leaning back in his chair as he frowned uncomfortably. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Riko's jaws dropped, all gawking at the woman. She straightened, tilting her head and giving the Taicho a smile.

"My name is Tsuyoshi Kumiko," She said, winking at the man, which made him blink. "If you ever need _company_… just call me." She purred, turning to head for the door.

She stopped and stared at Riko, narrowing her eyes slightly. Riko stared back at her, frowning slightly, flinching when Kumiko smirked and held her head high as she walked out of the room. Ikkaku snorted before he started laughing, saying that even Anya hadn't come on that hard, turning to smirk at the Taicho, seeing him shrug lightly in confusion. Yumichika shook his head lightly with an amused smile on his face, letting out a quiet sigh. Ah, another one of the Taicho's admirers most likely. Though this is the first time he's seen one so… forward. He turned his head to smile at Riko, widening his eyes and backing away from her.

Riko's eyes were wide, her upper lip curled in a snarl, her shoulders hunched up, glaring at the door with so much anger in her eyes. She curled her fingers into fists, each one cracking under the pressure, growling under her breath.

"Whoa, you look jealous," Ikkaku said, smirking at the woman.

"Shut up!" Riko growled, sending the bald man a dark glare, making him back up and widen his eyes. She turned to send the Taicho a glare, making him frown. "…Idiots!" She yelled, turning and stomping towards the door.

They all stayed silent when she slammed the door.

"…Is she _jealous_?"

* * *

Renji made a face and tilted his head while Kaori's eyes were wide and unblinking. What the hell were they watching? Renji grabbed the case and quirked a brow. Black Swan... Okay...?

"I... I don't get it, is she going crazy?" Kaori asked, motioning towards the movie.

"It says she's mentally unstable," Renji murmured, shrugging lightly. "Guess so."

"So what?" Kaori murmured, holding her hand out towards the television, the look on her face making the fukutaicho snicker. "She's getting so wrapped up in it that it's making her think _she's_ becoming the black swan? That's so... stupid! This movie makes no sense!"

"It does to some people."

"Not us."

"Yep, that's for sure."

"Enjoying yourselves?"

They both jumped and turned, both their eyes growing when they saw the Taicho staring down at them with a hard look in his eyes. Renji stood up and rushed towards the office with a nervous grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck as he practically ran out of the room. Turning around, Kaori stared at the screen of the television before she cleared her throat. She slowly made a face at the scene going on. So what? She thought that ballerina was sleeping with a bird man...? What? She scoffed lightly.

"This movie makes no sense." Kaori murmured, staying still when she heard nothing.

Was he gone? Yeah, he was most likely gone. She turned around, jumping when she saw Byakuya slowly raising his eyebrows. Was he...? Yep. She sighed and stood up, giving him a nod and heading for the door. Training it was. Or delivering paperwork, either one.

Byakuya slowly shook his head and turned to head for the door, pausing when he saw the redhead stop and hold out two hands, seeming to choose between the two. She sighed and turned towards him, scowling lightly. Seems she chose to deliver paperwork instead. Good. The one that usually delivered the paperwork was sick. Turning, he head towards the office with the woman on his heels. Some of the women he passed sent the redhead sneers, some scoffing lightly.

All Kaori did was roll her eyes.

Ugh, sometimes it pissed her off with the way they acted. All jealous and whatnot. She held her hand up in front of her, mimicking someone moving their lips with her fingers and thumb, making a face and mumbling to herself. She let out a grunt when she walked into the Taicho's back, stepping back with a frown. He didn't turn to meet her gaze, making her furrow her brows before she looked around him. She raised her eyebrows.

Byakuya glared at the woman standing in front of him, seeing the side of her mouth quirk upwards, giving him a sexy little smirk.

"Hello, Kuchiki Taicho," She purred, batting her eyelashes at him.

Kaori looked away to hide her smirk when she heard the light scoff coming from the man. But hearing a snort, she turned her head to see the woman covering her mouth with a grin, which had Byakuya delicately raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled, waving her hands at him, shaking her head lightly. "I tried acting all seductive, but I can't! It's not my style!" She continued to snicker before she let out a loud sigh. She held her hand out with a smirk. "Tomomi."

Reacting as he usually did Byakuya left her hand, silently telling her to move out his way.

"Okay...?" Tomomi murmured, letting an amused smirk cross her face. "Anyway, those two over there dared me to do it." She said, turning to point at two smirking women.

They both waved their arms in response, which had Kaori quirk a brow.

"Yeah... we gotta go," Kaori said, pushing the Taicho past the woman with a nervous grin on her face. She let out a yelp of surprise when Tomomi grabbed her arm, making her glance at her with a frown. "Yeah...?"

"It's nice to meet you," Tomomi said, letting a wide grin cross her face.

"Uh... you, too..." Kaori said uncomfortably, turning her head to purse her lips.

"Well, gotta go. I just made a hundred bucks doing that," She said, snickering lightly.

Kaori blinked before she also snickered, both women nodding to one another before they parted their ways. Once Tomomi turned she gave a wide grin as she looked at the sky, folding her arms behind her back as she walked down the hallway.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes lightly, glaring after the woman. Something about her... made him uneasy. Her reiatsu seemed to be covered with—He had to frown when Kaori clapped a hand on his back, telling him to hurry up. He felt that need to roll his eyes every time he was with her, but he restrained himself from doing so. He ignored the impatient look on her face.

She must be a fool to think she can deliver all that paperwork early.

* * *

Kayo and Seika turned their heads when they heard sobbing… _loud_ sobbing.

They both furrowed their eyebrows when Renta slid the door open, tears running down his face comically, his eyes large and watery, stumbling into the room and collapsing onto the couch. Staring at him for a moment the two women glanced at one another in question. He was crying… Why? Seika placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, clearing her throat and grinning to try to cheer him up. Not responding he continued to cry his eyes out.

"Renta? Buddy…?" Seika murmured, letting a wide grin cross her face once more.

Kayo walked over towards them, staring down at the third seat worriedly. He slowly looked up, his lips trembling and whimpering quietly.

"Hanako…" Renta covered his eyes with his arm and started crying once more. "Hanako broke up with me!"

Seika and Kayo's eyes grew wide, their mouths falling open. Renta started whimpering, his large eyes making both women glance at one another worriedly. In the main office Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, letting out a light scoff. It was bound to happen eventually, since he kept glancing at women without any shame. He had to scowled, from where he could see, when he saw Kayo hug the whimpering man. This was either a cruel joke… or he was going to smack his third seat… for slacking off work. Nodding curtly he went back to reading the form.

Hearing the door he looked up with a grouchy look on his face and told whoever it was to come in. Someone poked their head in, letting a bright smile cross their face, which made him slowly raise an eyebrow. Okay…? She bounded into the room and placed the pile of paperwork on the desk, which had him scowling once more. Dammit… He wouldn't mind for a vacation right about now.

"It's not fair!" Renta wailed, stumbling into the room, which had the two turn their heads to stare at him.

Without realizing, and since the woman was basically the same size as Kayo, he wrapped his arms around her and started sobbing once more. She stiffened and blinked, sending him a strange stare. Hitsugaya stared flatly. Kayo and Seika both bit their lips to stop themselves from smiling. Clearing her throat the small woman sent him a flat stare, making Renta open his eyes and stare at her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"…Hello…?" Renta murmured, slowly unwrapping his arms from the woman and stepping back with an embarrassed grin on his face.

She huffed before she turned to send the Taicho a bright smile, which had the third seats and the twelfth seat glancing at one another. Hitsugaya stared at her with a look that said… he was pretty much annoyed.

"My name is Yumiko, sir!" She said, giving a swift salute with a grin.

Hitsugaya hummed and nodded, silently telling the woman to leave. He had to frown when she bent down and crossed her arms on his desk, leaning forward with a smirk. Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows slightly, turning to head to see Seika and Renta frowning.

"If you ever need any help with the paperwork… just ask for help," Yumiko said, standing up and turning to head for the door.

Hitsugaya frowned and stared after her suspiciously. Why did she do that? Sure, he had fan girls(yes, he knew), but they never… acted like that. Most were too intimidated to walk up to him. He turned his head to go back to work, pausing when he was aware of the silence that filled the room. Looking up he saw both Renta and Seika frowning at him, which had him quirking a brow. What did he do? Because he wasn't panicking that Renta's girlfriend broke up with him? Glancing at Kayo he furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he saw her staring at the floor with a worried look in her eyes.

"Uh…" Kayo rubbed her arm and looked up with a smile. "I promised Matsumoto fukutaicho I'd help her look for a kimono."

"Kayo, uh…" Renta glanced at Seika for help, seeing her shrug. They both scowled at the oblivious look on the Taicho's face. "You can't go! I, uh… I need… I need help!" He yelled, covering his eyes and feigning sobbing once more. "Hanako dumped me without a second thought!"

Kayo started panicking, which made him mentally sigh in relief that she wasn't going to leave. He could see the insecurity return to her eyes, like the time she was near the Taicho without even realizing her feelings. He let her guide her out of the room, smiling and nodding nervously when she saw he should get tea to calm down. Seika glanced at the Taicho before she followed, leaving behind a confused prodigy.

Did he do something...?

* * *

Riko grumbled as she stomped down the street, crossing her arms and scowling, not even knowing _why_ she was angry in the first place. Nothing happened. Nothing at all! Other than that little slut trying to—Whoa! Her eyes snapped wide open, shaking her head lightly and glaring at the ground. What the hell was that? She may curse a lot, but she would never call anyone _that._ She must be tired. Yeah, that's gotta be it. But what was she trying to do? She had a look in her eyes—a look Riko didn't recognize.

What kind of look was it?

What the hell was—

"Riko, my love~!"

Before she knew it, Riko was close to the ground, her eyes wide with someone smiling charmingly down at her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He let out a loud yell when her fist met his face, yet he didn't drop her, whimpering when she removed her hand. She pushed him away and placed her hands on her hips when he helped her stand. He held his face with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do ya want, Haku?" Riko asked, raising a brow with a scowl.

"Why, to see you, my dear," Haku said, bowing down and sending the woman a charming smile, his face red from the punch. "And... because I saw you walking down the street just now." He said, pointing down the way he came from with a smile on his face.

She slowly rolled her eyes with an amused smirk crossing her face, which made Haku started smiling. The sun was shining brightly, a few birds were in the sky, a bee was after him before(and he's allergic to those), so today was a little great. What made it better was that he could see Riko~! Too bad the Taicho declined his request for a vacation.

"So, you looked mad before. May I ask why?" Haku asked, seeing the woman immediately scowl.

"Nah, it's just... Zaraki Taicho-"

"Ah, say no more," Haku said, holding his hands up with a smile. At the questioning stare he cleared his throat. "I'm happy to see you, but I'm not suicidal."

Riko frowned. "What's that mean?"

"He's yours," Haku said, shrugging lightly.

"_What?_" At the sharp tone he cringed and took a step back as a safety precaution, which didn't do much since she reached over and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "What do you mean by that? I'm not his!" Riko growled, glaring down at the man.

"You're right! You're right!" Haku yelled, holding up his hands with a nervous grin. "So...? Uh... Anything new?"

"No," Riko said, taking a step away and crossing her arms with a scowl. "Other than a friggin' woman making some kinda face at Zaraki Taicho." She gritted out in a tense voice, her face growing demonic.

_She's jealous_, Haku thought with a wide smile crossing his face. Oh, that's cute. Wait... He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and frowned, tilting his head. Some kinda face...? He cleared his throat to get her attention, since she started grumbling and punching her hand in anger.

"What kind of face?" Haku asked, walking down the street and motioning her to follow. And to his amazement she did. "What did it look like?"

Riko pursed her lips and looked up in thought before she tried mimicking the look. Haku's eyebrows rose. Well, make that face at Zaraki Taicho and he might propose. He started snickering at the thought before he shook his head, seeing the ninth seat staring at him intently to hear his thoughts. He cleared his throat and started explaining the look, watching as Riko's look slowly changed from confusion to understanding, and finally... anger.

"She tried to _WHAT?!_"

She frowned when Haku jumped back and held his hands up, like he was expecting her to hit him.

* * *

"What?" Renji looked up, staring at the redhead incredulously.

"Yeah, this chick tried to seduce Kuchiki Taicho," Kaori said, rubbing the back of her neck with a frown. "It'd weird."

From the look on her face it seemed like she didn't know how she felt. Shaking his head lightly he stood up and walked over to her, clapping her shoulder with a reassuring smirk on his face. She stared with a frown before she returned it, turning to stare at the empty desk that belonged to the Taicho. There was a meeting with him and the Soutaicho. But when that woman gave him that look it gave her a funny feeling. She was just trying to identify it.

"I know he's handsome, but..." Kaori groaned and glared at the wall. "I don't like this feeling!"

"I bet," Renji said, shaking his head with a smirk. "You jealous?"

"No!"

"Answered a bit too quickly there, Kaori," Renji said, snickering lightly when he saw her face tinge red. "Hey, it's normal to be jealous. You don't need to worry."

It was normal to be jealous? Kaori frowned and looked at the floor, biting her lip. All that woman did was smile at the Taicho, she didn't need to feel like this! Letting out a frustrated sigh she glanced at the desk to see a pile of paperwork. Renji grinned and held it out, making her sigh again before she asked where she had to deliver it. She turned and walked out of the room, heading for the hallway with a scowl.

"Hello," Looking up she nodded, pausing and grinning. "Great to see you again." Kenshin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Kaori raised her arm and saluted. "How you doing, Kenshin?"

"Fine. Delivering paperwork, as always." Kenshin answered, holding up the pile for emphasis. "How are you?"

"Great..." Kaori said, looking to the side with a grin. She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "So? Anything new happen?"

Kenshin stopped himself from trying to walk around her, staring at her intently and narrowing his eyes suspiciously, which had the redhead frowning in confusion. Did she do something? The look on his face was saying that he didn't trust her. What was not trustworthy about her? She's great! Well, not great, but at least people can depend at her.

"...What do you want?" Kenshin asked, frowning at the woman.

"Ah, I'm shocked, Kenshin," Kaori said, covering her heart with her hands, feigning shock. "Can't I greet one of my dear friends?"

"We barely hang out—"

"You're so boring," Kaori said, giving a wide grin. "We can hang out now!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm work-"

"Let's go!" Kaori said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway.

Kenshin let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away and following the redhead reluctantly. Hopefully the Taicho didn't get mad that he was slacking off from work. The mere thought made him frown uneasily. He didn't like missing work. He felt sloppy when he would even sleep in, and Haku made fun of him for it. He stuffed the paperwork in his robes, glaring straight ahead with a scowl. It grew when Kaori commented he should calm down.

"Shut up."

"Whoa-ho! Someone's grouchy."

"I said shut up."

* * *

"Did she say why?" Seika asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Renta shook his head, his cheeks tinged red and a scowl on his face, holding a cup loosely in his hand. As soon as they left the office he declared they were going to drink. They tried declining but he wouldn't have any of that. So, he was drinking and they were trying to get him to talk about it. First was the crying, then the silence, and finally, anger. He was starting to complain that she _never_ let him do anything he wanted, even though that was not true. And he called her any degrading name he could think of. Which made Seika and Kayo frown.

"Nope... Just said, "_I'm done with you!_" He adopted a falsetto voice, letting out a scoff. "She's just stuck-up."

"Renta," Seika said, holding her hands out. "She had her reasons, maybe—"

"Nope! Won't listen!" Renta covered his ears with a frown, which made his sister roll her eyes.

"Renta, she was nice." Kayo said, sending the man a pleading stare.

Sticking his tongue out he blew a raspberry, which made the two women frown and glance at each other. They weren't getting through to him. Groaning in frustration Seika rubbed her face before she blinked and removed her hands from her face, letting a grin cross her face.

"The meet 'n greet!" Seika yelled, which made the two jump and stare at her like she was crazy. "You can meet someone there!"

Renta scoffed. "Yeah, right. 'M not goin' ta that stupid thing." He said, slumping over the table. "Ain't that desperate."

"C'mon! It'll be great! You might even meet someone you like. It's in three days." Seika said, seeing the small blonde blink and widen her eyes with realization that she was supposed to go with Riko.

He blew another raspberry. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulder, making her frown uncomfortably when she could smell the alcohol around him. Gross. She tried moving her face away when he lowered his head and started talking, shaking her lightly as if to show who he was talking to.

"Yeah, me an' Kayo'll be jus' fine. We don't need those two bastards... and bitch," Renta slurred, making the two women frown in confusion.

"What...?"

"Ah, c'mon! Kayo's so insecure of 'erself that she'll begin ta think the Taicho won't need her," Renta said, making his sister smack him.

"I'll kill you!" Seika whispered harshly, sending him an almost maniacal grin as she held him, shaking him back and forth roughly. "And we're going to that meet 'n greet 'cause I promised myself I would go for the heck of it."

Renta snorted before he nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Only they didn't open. Seika scowled when she heard him snore softly, turning her head to see Kayo staring at the table with slightly furrowed eyebrows. She looked up and stared at Renta for a moment, letting a smile cross her face when she saw he was sleeping.

"Ah, don't listen to him, Kayo. He was just being an idiot." Seika said, glaring down at her brother before she let go.

She didn't react when she heard him hit the floor. Though Kayo's eyes grew wide, staring at the third seat in shock and mild concern. Renta continued to snore with a goofy smile on his face. But... what he said sounded true. She was a wimp like that. Looking up she had to furrow her eyebrows when she saw Seika smiling at her reassuringly. She paused for only a moment before she returned the smile, turning her head to stare back at the other third seat. Was he alright? He seemed to be struggling...

What Kayo didn't know was that Seika was pinching his leg, quite _hard_, for making that comment about Kayo being insecure.

And it hurt.

* * *

Satoru smiled as he typed rapidly at the computer, looking over the data for the weapon he was making. Hmm... Everything seemed in check. There was still a chance that if he used it, it might explode, but that's what tests were for. All he needed was to test it, hopefully it wouldn't blow up, and all would be well.

He raised his head when he heard a ringing, seeing a small screen pop up.

Furrowing his brow slightly he opened the screen and read the information it presented before him. Large amounts of souls were gathering in one area... That didn't seem... The scientist frowned before he turned and walked towards one of his machines, typing on the small screen before it opened a hatch. He smiled when he saw a small machine fly out, small enough to be mistaken for a fly, staying in the air for a moment. It was a camera. Hundreds of them were in the machine, and all he needed was to push a single button to have them all running.

Ah, technology...

He pushed several keys on the screen, watching as the camera quickly moved out of the room and down the hallway.

He'd send a camera to see if he could see anything, just to be safe. In the meantime he better tell Kurotsuchi Taicho about the souls. Walking out of the room he followed the reiatsu that belonged to the Taicho, smiling when he found him twenty minutes later. He cleared his throat, seeing the Taicho look up with a frown, holding a contraption that could only mean danger to anyone.

"What?!" Kurotsuchi snapped, stepping away from the... mush.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, I am in charge of security, you know that,"

"Yes, yes, and you're the weapons expert," Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Well..." Satoru paused and tilted his head. "For the past couple of weeks I have been monitoring the Rukongai for anything out of the ordinary and there's a large amount of souls gathering in the east Rukon districts."

"Has there been any reports?"

"Uh... no-"

"Then leave it."

"Yes, sir!" Satoru exclaimed, saluting to the man with a wide smile on his face.

"I will send a couple of subordinates to see if there are any disturbances, if that will ease your tension." Kurotsuchi said, crossing his arms and sending him a glare.

"Yes, thank you, sir!" Satoru bowed, giving a wide grin before he turned and walked down the hallway.

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. Really... He felt exhausted every time he spoke to him. He was much more cheerful than any of the other scientists, unless they made a discovery. Now, who should he send? Ah, he'll think of it tomorrow. It wasn't that urgent. And if it _was_ urgent Satoru would be pestering him to do something.

Now where was Nemu?

She had the hollow's heart.

* * *

"_WHAT?!_"

Riko glared at Kaori and Kayo, seeing them glance at one another, both having yelled. She crossed her arms and scoffed, leaning back against the chair and glaring at the wall past her two friends. It was night, and most nights they got together to eat at a restaurant-when they had money-so they were all relaxing. She had told them what Haku had told her.

"Someone tried enticing your Taicho?" Kaori asked, eyebrow raised in question, receiving a nod. "_Your_ Taicho?"

Riko frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, but I just find it hard to believe anyone would... come onto _him,"_ Kaori said, pausing for a moment. "Except for his stalker."

"Only thing is... it pisses me off!" Riko growled, slamming her hands on the table, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes. "And I don't even know _why!?_"

"...'Cause you're jealous." Kayo said, biting her lip when she saw her friend's jaw drop. "But Renta said I'm insecure... and it's true." She said, hitting her head on the table and sighing.

Kaori smiled and patted her back comfortingly, looking up to see Riko blinking several times before she shook her head with large eyes. If she had to guess it seemed like Riko didn't know she was jealous in the first place. Well, the two of them didn't know. Really... Kaori scoffed at the thought of being jealous. It wasn't her style. Then again she didn't really know what her style was. Maybe being tired...? Was that a style? Eh, she didn't know.

"I'm not... jealous," Riko murmured, looking away with a scowl.

"Sure, you're not." Kaori said, smirking widely.

Riko sent her a frowned, bringing her arms up onto the table and resting her head on her hands, slowly shaking her head. Kayo let out another sigh, staring ahead with furrowed eyebrows with her head still on the table. Well, weren't they sad? With a roll of her eyes Kaori snorted, staring at the two to see them close their eyes. The dark-haired woman opened her eyes before furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes intent on the wall, which made Kaori and Kayo frown in confusion.

"Hey... do you think," And Riko said something that made their jaws drop open. "_I_ have to seduce Zaraki Taicho?"

"Y-Y-Y-You—W-W-W-W-Well, uh, maybe. Y-Y'know, most couples usually get past _that_ stage in... three dates or so," Kaori said, shrugging lightly with large eyes, entwining her hands and resting her arms on the table, biting her lip. "T-To be honest, I'm not so sure."

"You would probably have to read about it." Kayo said, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Read about it?" Riko asked, glancing at the small blonde and frowning. "...Well... I don't know how to seduce," The two frowned uncomfortably, both having an idea where this was going. "So... I'll have to study, right?"

They both stiffly nodded.

Riko grinned widely and held her hands up, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted and snickering.

"I got it!" Riko said, standing up and holding her fist up. "In order to make sure no bitch'll do that again, I gotta-"

"S-Stop right there, Riko!" Kaori whispered, holding her hands up with wide eyes. "Do you understand what you're saying?! Y-You're saying you're willing to," She paused and looked around, as if making sure no one was listening. She held up a hand and cupped it beside her mouth. "Give him your virginity." She whispered, her eyes remaining wide and unblinking.

"...Well," Riko's face turned red. "I'd be lying if I said... I wasn't curious about it." She murmured, sitting back down while fumbling with her hands.

Kayo's jaw hung wide open with shock. She gulped and looked at Kaori at the same time her face turned red, pointing to herself.

"Should I-"

"_No,_" Kaori said firmly, sending the small blonde a frown. "Never."

"What about you?" Riko asked, raising her eyes to the redhead.

"No!"

"You answered quickly."

"Shut up!" Kaori snapped, leaning in her seat and crossing her arms, all three staying silent.

"...W-Where would I go check this out? This... seducing stuff?"

"I dunno. Library?"

"Alright."

An awkward silence settled over the three of them, each one of them blushing. They all stayed silent, one occasionally clearing their throat to try to get rid of the silence. It would be safe to say it didn't work, since they all avoided each others' stares, even when their food arrived.

"...This sucks."

"Yeah..."

"...Yes..."

Silence once more.

Oh, the awkwardness...

* * *

November 4, 2012

Quite a while, eh? ( -.-) I'm sorry for taking me time. X3 Forgive me. My goal... is to try and get to chapter fifteen before I start the whole plot. X3

Inspiration for this chapter: Owl City - When Can I See You Again?

**I, of course, thank anyone still with the story. X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Jealous Riko... amazing. XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Ah! :D Thanks, man! Knowing that you're still with the story(for now) makes me very happy. X3 I kid about the 'for now', but you never know. :3

**Dina** – Thanks, pal. X3

**Black Cat Angel** – Is the awkwardness good? :D And thank you very much, I think I'll need the luck. X3

**Luafua –** Your message made me smile like an idiot. X3

**Now you see me** – I just started giggling at the jello, I dunno why. XD But maybe. :3

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Huh, that's good. :D Hope to read it. X3 And thank you. :3 Very proud of myself that I got into college. X3

Okay! This people is more about Riko, Kaori, and Kayo finding about stuff they should have learned about _way_ before the age that they are now. XD This chapter may piss some of you off, but y'know... my choice. X3

And I got a 94% on my math test! :D I'm very proud of myself for that. X3 Probably won't get a mark that high in a couple of years. Which is sad. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and a little... mature stuff. XD

* * *

-:-

* * *

Kaori grunted, pulling a rather large book from one of the many shelves at the library. Okay, so Riko suckered her and Kayo into helping her. A stupid reason! She scowled as she walked down the ladder, holding herself steady. Hopping onto the floor she made her way to the table and set it down, seeing Kayo skimming through a book that had the famous Kurosaki Ichigo on the front. Blushing, Kayo let a bright smile cross her face when she saw him using Bankai. He was so amazing~!

"Wish I had Bankai," Kaori said, raising her eyebrows in amazement. "It says he reached it in two days."

"He's so awesome~!" Kayo squealed, letting a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yep, awesome," Riko muttered, walking to the table and setting a large pile down. "Alright... wanna help?" She asked, sending her two friends a smirk.

"...I thought we just did," Kaori said, holding her arm out to the dozens of books they gathered.

"I mean read them with me."

Kaori and Kayo slowly turned their heads up from the book about Kurosaki Ichigo, their eyes abnormally large and their faces bright red. They read a couple of sentences from random pages in a couple of books they found... This stuff was... was... _raunchy._ They slowly shook their heads, which made their friend roll her eyes and snort. She sat down and stared at the dozens of books, suddenly unsure. Reaching out she grabbed a random book, skimming pages with a frown on her face.

"...Her hips swayed as she... swayed?" Riko frowned in confusion. "How the hell do you sway hips?" She asked, seeing the redhead and blonde blink.

"Why the hell are you asking us? We don't know stuff like this."

"And what the hell is a come-hither look? I never heard of that!"

"Will you stop asking this stuff?!" Kaori snapped, glaring at the confused woman. "Why don't you see it instead?"

Riko looked up, which made the redhead frown and glare ahead. Oh, no. Twenty minutes later they found themselves looking around the corner, staring at a couple walking down the street with smiles on their faces. _Well, aren't _we_ creepy,_ Kaori thought, glaring at the couple while Riko and Kayo watched in curiosity. The woman turned towards the man and fluttered her eyelashes, which made the three women think something was in her eyes.

"Oh, that's on purpose." Kayo murmured, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Then a look appeared on the woman's face, which had all three of them frowning in confusion. What kind of look is that? Come to think of it that's the same look that woman had when she was talking to Zaraki Taicho... Riko frowned and squinted her eyes. They watched as she tip toed up and whispered in the man's ear, all three almost popping out from their hiding spot to try to see what she was saying with her mouth. Whatever she said made the man smirk widely and nod.

They both frowned and turned their heads, their eyes growing wide when they saw three women staring at them closely, all their eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Uh... Can we help you?" He asked, frowning in concern.

They all blinked and glanced at the distance between them. The redhead frowned.

"How the hell did we move so close?" Kaori asked, turning to her head to see the other two shrug.

"Ah, screw it, we're close already," Riko said, waving her hand dismissively and turning towards the shocked couple. "What was that look that was on your face?"

"...Huh?"

"The look! The look that was on your face when you looked at him!" She said, pointing at the stunned male.

"...I'm not sure how... what?" She asked, frowning uncomfortably.

"You gave him a look," Riko clarified, holding her hand out towards the man who looked like he wanted to run. "And then you said something to him."

"Uh... yeah... I have to... go," She said, the couple turning and quickly running away.

"Damn!" Riko growled, glaring after the two.

"...Well, you gotta admit we're being creepy." Kaori said, smirking in amusement.

Riko scowled and crossed her arms, turning to glare at the wall. Was she pouting? Furrowing her eyebrows Kayo looked down. There should have been a way to observe this and having an explanation at the same time. Who was the smartest person she knew? Well, that would have to be Hitsugaya Taicho, but he'd never- Wait! She raised her head and smiled brightly, making her two friends glance at one another.

They found themselves at the twelfth division, making the two taller women frown in confusion.

"And we're here... because...?" Kaori asked, glancing down at the small blonde in question.

"I know someone who goes here!" Kayo said, pointing at the building with a grin. "I think his name was Satoru...?"

"You _think?_" Riko asked, letting out a snort. "So you met him for a minute or something?"

"Yes."

Riko and Kaori glanced at each other flatly, holding their hands out towards the building for Kayo. She smiled before leading the way, making her two friends roll their eyes and sigh before they smirked in amusement. Well, whoever they were looking for he better not get embarrassed with their questions. _Riko's questions_, Kaori thought, shaking her head lightly with a sigh. When they walked in they frowned when they saw some people smirking at each other and pointing at the people standing in white coats.

"They think they're _so_ dangerous," One of them mocked, holding up his hands and faking a shudder. "There's nothing dangerous about them."

"Yeah, they're just nerds."

"Yep."

"So they're the scientists?"

They raised their heads at the soft voice, turning their heads to see a blonde woman staring at them with large, curious eyes. Behind them stood two frowning women, glaring at them warily. They frowned uncomfortably before nodding at the question, seeing the small woman smile brightly and bow towards them in gratitude, heading right... towards... the scientists...

"Wait! Are you nuts?!" One of them snapped, grabbing the woman and pulling her back. "Those are the _scientists!_ They're nuts! They're crazy! They'll use you as an experiment!"

Kayo's eyes were wide with horror, her mouth in a small line.

"What's wrong with you?!" Riko growled, shaking the man back and forth with a maniacal grin on her face. "Scaring the shit out of her! I should beat your ass into the ground!"

"B-B-But they're-"

"Ah, is that Kayo-san~?"

They small group looked up, seeing a blue haired man walking towards them with a wide smile on his face, his eyes slitted shut. Riko and Kaori glanced at one another with raised eyebrows, turning their heads to see the men running away and flailing their arms. Looks like they weren't as tough as they sounded. Kayo smiled brightly when she saw the man, bowing down towards them. He returned the gesture, standing straight with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, Satoru-san... I was wondering if you..." Kayo bit her lips at the same time her face turned bright red. "You're smart, right?"

"I would like to think so, yes," Satoru said, nodding curtly.

"Then you would know about a lot of things?"

Oh, dear god. Riko and Kaori glanced at each other with large eyes. She was thinking about asking a _scientist_ from the _twelfth division _a question that involved seducing?! They watched as he nodded, motioning them to follow. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing. They followed the smiling man, glancing around the area curiously. Well, there were a lot of things they saw that... looked weird, but otherwise it looked much more normal than they thought it would.

"Hey, didn't I see you before?" Kaori asked, staring at the man in shock, who she recognized.

"Hmmm?" Satoru looked behind and stared at her(at least she thought he was). "Oh, yes, I recognize you. You're the one that helped me push my machine off."

Riko quirked a brow. What? Machine? The tall and short woman turned to stare at the redhead curiously, seeing her shrug lightly and hold her hands out as if to explain before saying she'll tell them later. Satoru turned and slid a door open, walking into a small laboratory. The three of them gawked at the large machine in the corner and all the tubes connected to various machines. They didn't know shit about technology, but holy crap!

"Now what was it you wanted to ask?" Satoru asked, turning to smile at them.

The two taller women blushed profusely while Kayo, amazingly, walked forward.

"What's a come-hither look?" Kayo asked innocently, tilting her head.

Instead of looking shocked, Satoru tilted his head upwards in thought. He held up a finger and turned towards the computer, quickly typing with a wide smile on his face. Kaori's eyes grew wide at how fast he was typing. He must type at least sixty words a minute! She gawked before shaking her head lightly, glancing at the screen to see a type of movie appear. All three women furrowed their brows in confusion, seeing a man and woman on the screen. When it reached a certain part, with a smile appearing on the woman's face, Satoru paused it.

"This is a come-hither look." Satoru said, pointing at the screen.

"_That's_ it?" Riko asked, making a face. "She looks..."

"_Serious._" Kaori said, frowning in confusion at the same time the dark-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hey! I've heard of poodles, what are those?" Riko asked, which gained her strange stares from her two friends.

Weren't they there for a different reason?

Satoru didn't falter, quickly typing on the computer. Appearing on the screen was a dog, which made all four people furrow their eyebrows in confusion. That was a fluffy looking thing. They soon started asking questions about the World of the Living, which Satoru happily answered. They had to start snickering when they asked to see a clown, which almost looked like Kurotsuchi. They let out surprised screams when they saw Kurotsuchi's face appear in the scream.

"Fukazawa! Get in here! I need your help holding this part!"

"Yes, sir~!" Satoru said, saluting with a bright smile on his face. "If you ever need to know anything just use this computer. You have my permission." He said, turning to smile at the women.

"Thanks, man." Riko said, grinning at the blue haired man as he jogged out of the room and down the hallway.

Kaori cracked her knuckles and walked towards the computer, narrowing her eyes seriously. Kayo and Riko stared at her with slightly wide eyes... only to frown when the redhead used two fingers and slowly typed. When Riko tried typing, without looking at the keyboard, there was a jumbled mess on the screen. Kayo typed a little better than the two, a smug smile crossing her face. The two taller ones frowned before glancing at the screen.

"Okay, look up romance," Riko said, smirking at the blonde woman, seeing her nod and type. "...Adult romance."

Kaori scowled.

This was stupid.

"What's... porn?"

That's when Kaori looked at the screen, all three women frowning in confusion at the name before Kaori told her to click the link. Kurotsuchi, being the smart person he was, was amazing enough to actually connect all the computers in the twelfth division to the World of the Living's World Wide Web. That guy... he irritated and amazed people at the same time.

What they saw made their eyes grow wide and their mouths fall.

"Change it! Change it!"

* * *

"...Shit."

Kenpachi scowled when he saw that cheeky woman from the other day stroll into the courtyard. He wasn't sure, but something about her made him uneasy. Gave him the creeps. It was probably because she was so forward. Which he was not used to. Sitting on the porch with the highest seats he glared at the woman as she drew closer. She narrowed her eyes and smile, which made Ikkaku roll his eyes and snort.

"Hello, _Zaraki Taicho,_" Kumiko purred, ignoring the way he frowned. "I have more paperwork for you."

"Why do you even drop that off? We don't do that." Ikkaku said, glaring at the pile she held out.

"Well, if you want I can volunteer some of my time to-"

"_No_," Yumichika said, sending the woman a glare, which surprised the other two men.

Kumiko frowned and narrowed her eyes at the man, which immediately made Ikkaku think of cat fight. Which was weird, since Yumichika wasn't a girl. She huffed, sending him a glare, before she turned and sent the Taicho a smile. Kenpachi frowned and snorted.

"Well, Zaraki Taicho, if you ever-"

"Hello, Zaraki Taicho~!"

All their eyes shifted towards the small brunette, seeing her smile brightly beside Kumiko. Aina bowed towards the high seat, turning to head to stare at the tall woman before she narrowed her eyes and gave a dark smile, making Kumiko frown.

"If you don't have any other business here, please leave." Aina said, giving a wide smile.

"_What?"_ Kumiko narrowed her eyes and faced the small woman, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who do you think you are to-"

Aina grabbed her arm with a bright smile, turning and basically throwing her across the courtyard. The high seats of the eleventh division gawked, all watching at the woman hit the ground and laid there before she pushed herself up and sent the small brunette a dark glare.

"You bitch!"

"Yeah, get out of here before I do something worse, you whore!" Aina yelled, glaring at the woman, watching as she huffed and turned to walk out of the courtyard. She turned to face the Taicho and grinned. "Is Riko here?"

They all continued to gawk at the small brunette, seeing her continue to grin.

"She, uh... said she had to study for something and went to the library." Yumichika said, his eyes wide with shock. "Um... thank you for that."

"No problem! No woman would try to take Zaraki Taicho from Riko, not while I'm around." Aina said, a dark smile crossing her face. "What is she studying?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Dunno, she just said, "_I gotta study!_" Ikkaku yelled in a falsetto voice, gaining strange stares from his friends. "And left."

"Thank you," Aina said, bowing towards the men before she turned and jogged away with a bright smile.

"...Who knew she was strong?" Ikkaku murmured, taking a sip from his bottle.

She pissed him off to no end, but Kenpachi shrugged lightly. Guess he had to thank her for getting rid of that woman. He wasn't going to say it out loud, of course.

* * *

"Oh, my god! What the hell is that!?"

Riko's eyes were wide with horror, along with Kaori, and poor little Kayo had covered her eyes(only to part them slightly.) What was this? This stuff was... too... oh, god! Only adults should be watching this! Which they technically were, but that was beside the point. Only people who were professionals in the sexual... stuff... should see _this_ kind of stuff! Kaori's jaw dropped, her face almost the same colour as her hair.

"W-Why is she putting that _thing..._ in her _mouth!?"_ Kaori shrieked, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

"Pleasure?" Riko asked, letting out a small gasp at what happened. "W-What is that stuff?!"

"I don't know," Kayo murmured quietly, her eyes wide with horror.

"What are you watching?"

They all jumped and screamed, turning to see the twelfth division's third seat. He glanced at the screen, appearing unmoved, staring at the women once more. Their eyes seemed to grow wider, if that was possible, running to try and block the screen from the man's view. Which wasn't working since the screen was bigger than them. Akon, not really caring what they were watching, placed a folder onto the table, pointing at them and glancing at the women.

"Tell Satoru this is the assignment the Taicho gave him when he returns." Akon said, seeing the women stiffly nod.

Kayo blinked and smiled brightly when she recognized the man. It was the person who helped her find the man who attacked her! Before she could attempt to greet him he was out of the room, which made her furrow her eyebrows and lower her head. When she looked back at the screen her eyes grew wide once more, her entire face turning red.

"Holy hell!" Riko frowned in confusion. "Can people _bend_ that way?"

"_I_ got a question," Kaori turned her head to glare at the tall woman. "Why the hell are we still _watching_ this stuff?"

"Uh... studying?" Riko asked, flinching and covering her eyes. "Oh, gross! Gross! I did not _want_ to see that!"

"Can't we just read what to do during times like this?" Kayo asked, covering her eyes, as well.

"No, wait... hold on," Riko and Kayo turned their heads and gawked at the redhead, seeing her narrow her eyes. "I think... I see a ring down there."

"Down where?"

"...There! See it?!"

"...That's even _more_ gross!"

"Change it! Change it!"

They all scrambled towards the computer, all pushing different keys. They sighed out of relief when it changed, all frowning and avoiding each others' stares while blushing furiously. Who was it that decided not to change it in the first place? Kaori and Kayo turned their heads, sending the dark-haired woman glares. Riko rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous grin.

"Hey, I was curious!" Riko snapped, crossing her arms and facing away from her friends.

"Curious of what?" Aina asked, smiling brightly.

Riko jumped and let out a surprised yell, staring at the small woman in shock while the other two were very glad that they shut the screen off before she was in there. It would have been very embarrassing if she saw what... they were researching. They all frowned as they stared at the brunette in confusion, seeing her grin widely.

"Aina?" Riko asked, placing her hands on her hips and scowling. "What do ya want? I'm kinda... busy." She said, flushing at the same time the redhead and blonde did.

"Did you forget?" Aina asked, a hurt expression crossing her face.

Riko continued to frown.

"You agreed to come with me to shop for kimonos~!" Aina said, holding her hands up and grinning. "You also said I could dress you up, along with your two friends~!" She said, pointing past the tall woman at the two shocked women.

"...I did?" Riko asked, her eyes wide and her mouth in a thin line.

Aina crossed her arms.

"_Riko~!"_

_The woman herself was sitting in the mess hall, staring at a book with a bright red face. The reason why she was blushing in the first place had everyone in the room dumbfounded. Though it was best not to question her. The last time someone attempted that they got a face full of fist. But to read the book in the first place she had to use her glasses, and people knew now not to make fun of her when she would wear them. Not since she practically ripped someone's balls off when they laughed at her(he was _fine,_ minus all the screaming). Aina jogged towards the scowling woman, standing beside her while smiling brightly._

"_...Yeah?" Riko asked distractedly, quirking a brow at the sentence._

_She was reading a book she found in Yumichika's room(who hopefully wouldn't notice someone went into his room) and was getting herself ready for the next day when she would be researching with Kaori and Kayo. She didn't notice when the brunette's smile grew, leaning forward with nervousness written all over her face._

"_Riko... I was wondering... would you come with me to get a new kimono?" Aina asked, lighting up when the woman nodded with a grunt. "Can I dress you up?" Another nod. "And your friends?"_

"_Hm? Yeah, yeah." Riko said, nodding curtly._

"_Thank you~!" Aina squealed, hugging the much taller woman._

_Riko didn't react, her eyes still trained to the book. _

Kaori crossed her arms and glared at the dumbfounded woman. Kayo closed her eyes and sighed, lightly shaking her head. This was not how she was expecting to spend her day. Then again it must be better than being crushed by the third seats. Renta wouldn't let go of her, still crying his eyes out at the fact he was dumped by his girlfriend. She felt incredibly sorry for him, but Riko comes first... especially when she was also curious about what she was researching. Though she wouldn't tell Kaori.

"...Oh, shit," Riko murmured, looking upwards with a hopeless look on her face.

"Let's go~!" Aina said, giving a wide grin.

"B-But-"

"C'mon~!"

Grabbing Riko's arm, Aina practically dragged her out of the room. Kaori and Kayo glanced at one another, both slumping their shoulders before they followed.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Riko let out a loud groan of boredom, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Kaori looked the brunette up and down, shrugging lightly. It's not like she knew fashion. Aina glanced at Kayo, seeing her jump at the attention before she gave a shy smile and nodded as she sent her a thumbs up. She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, sending all three women a firm stare.

"You're not even looking."

"Yeah, I am," Riko said, nodding curtly. "Looks nice, get it."

She soon rolled her eyes when Aina sent her a dark glare. Kaori turned her head and looked around the shop, seeing all kinds of kimono in different colours and sizes. Jeez, she may be a woman, but that doesn't mean she was crazy about shopping. Unless it involved eating. And sweets. She'll waste any amount of money for sweets. She smirked to herself while Kayo let out a surprised gasp when Aina grabbed her and dragged her towards a set of kimono for her size. She didn't want to be rude, but wearing kimonos weren't her thing. Kayo turned her head and pouted at Riko, seeing her shrug lightly with a sheepish grin.

"I dare you to wear this," Kaori turned, holding out a red kimono that would expose her thighs if she wore it. She smirked widely. "Wear it." She said, waving the kimono as if trying to tempt her.

Riko eyed the kimono with large eyes.

"Fuck that! I'd rather kick my own ass." Riko said, glaring at the clothing.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks."

Riko paused and narrowed her eyes, as if considering it.

Ten minutes later she stood outside the dressing room in the red kimono, frowning when Aina fawned over her and Kaori was snickering in the background. Kayo smiled at her brightly, her hands clasped together in front of her as she admired the clothes she thought Riko picked out.

"You have a very slim body," Aina observed, ignoring the glare sent her way. "Hmm..."

"...If you're making fun of the fact that I don't have a chest as _huge_ as yours, I'm gonna-"

"Of course not~!" Aina said, waving her hand dismissively with a bright smile. "It's just that I find it cute you're tall with such a slim body."

Riko's eyes snapped towards the snickering redhead.

"Shut up!"

"You and Zaraki Taicho must be very happy in the bedroom~!"

Riko gawked at the brunette while Kayo snorted, her eyes growing wide at the same time she covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. That didn't stop Kaori. She turned and leaned on the nearest surface to support her, guffaws escaping her, which were _loud, _with tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. Riko smacked her over her head, scowling when she refused to stop laughing even as she held her head. She turned to glare at Aina, seeing her smile widely.

"I'm gone!" Riko said, heading to the dressing room to take the kimono off.

Kayo was wearing a blue kimono that just made Kaori want to hug her. But seeing as she couldn't seem to stop laughing she couldn't. Aina looked distressed when Riko stomped out of the dressing room and stuffed the kimono in her arms as she walked by, both her friends also getting ready to leave, thinking quickly before she held her hands out.

"I'll pay you a thousand if you stay and pick kimonos! Each!" Aina yelled, seeing all three women freeze in spot(and seeing as she was of nobility that was no problem).

"Fine." Riko said, turning around with a wide smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Okay." Kayo said meekly, smiling brightly.

"Alright!" Kaori said, holding up a fist with a smirk.

Aina let out a small sigh and lightly shook her head. Soon they were looking around the small shop for kimonos that would suit them, though Riko and Kaori were doing it half-assed, seeing as they didn't care what they wore to this event. Kayo tried looking for one in her size, which was surprisingly hard. And Aina, the one who was actually trying, looked through the dozens and dozens of kimonos.

"Hey, look at this," Kaori muttered, seeing the small blonde glance at her.

Her eyes snapped wide open at what she was holding. It was a special underclothing for kimonos. Kayo sent her a flat stare when the redhead started snickering, going back to searching through the clothes. They turned their heads when they heard Riko yell out in surprise, seeing that the kimonos hanging up fell onto the woman. She most likely grabbed something, tried tugging on it, and sent the whole thing down. Kaori rolled her eyes with a smirk before she went to go help her.

"Need help?" Kaori asked, giving a wide grin.

"You're unusually cheerful today," Riko said, glaring up at the redhead as she took the kimono off her head. "And yes, I do."

"I'm taking this one," Kaori said, taking the green one the dark-haired woman took off her head. She shrugged lightly. "I don't want to spend hours looking for a kimono I'll probably never use again."

Riko rolled her eyes before she grabbed the one Kaori dared her to wear, turning to see the redhead gawking at her. She shrugged and walked over to Aina, who squealed when she saw all three women had kimonos(and didn't clean the mess). Paying for them herself Aina practically skipped out of the store, the three following her with blank looks on their faces. She turned and grinned at them, seeing that they almost looked exhausted from just shopping for kimonos.

"I'll see you in two days~!" Aina said, seeing the three nod. "Oh, and Riko?"

"Hmm?"

"You keep studying the art of seduction," Aina said, winking with a smile, seeing the eyes of the women grow wide with shock. "You'll become a pro soon." She said, turning and jogging away as she held a bag with her kimono inside as she giggled.

Riko, Kayo, and Kaori's jaw dropped.

That meant she _saw_ what they were looking at!

* * *

Byakuya walked down the hallway, his eyes narrowed in seriousness, as always, as he tried looking for his fukutaicho. He suspected he was avoiding work, probably spending time with Kaori. He had to stop, when he saw the woman without his fukutaicho, seeing her walk down the hallway while holding some books in her arm and a bag in the other. He delicately raised an eyebrow in curiosity, making his way towards the redhead. He frowned slightly when she looked up and gawked, quickly tucking the books behind her back.

"Hey, Byakuya!" Kaori said, giving a wide, nervous grin.

"Chiharu," Byakuya said, seeing the woman wince.

"Yeah, I mean Kuchiki Taicho!"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine! Just... fantastic." Kaori said, looking to the side with a nervous grin. "Just... need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh...!" Byakuya raised his eyebrows slightly in shock, nodding curtly and clearing his throat.

Kaori gave a wide grin as she rushed by, quickly panicking and flailing as she ran towards her room. Ignoring the strange stares she got, she slammed her door shut and locked it. Turning to set the bag down, along with the books, she screamed when she saw Kenshin frowning at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"...Yeah?" Kaori asked, sending the man a strange stare. "Uh... Why're you in my room?"

"Komamura Taicho got mad," Kenshin said, seeing the redhead blink. "Because of _you_ he got mad at me for skipping work."

"So?"

"I never skip work!" Kenshin snapped, glaring at the woman with a scowl.

"...That's boring," Kaori said, making a face and smirking. "What? You never have fun?"

"Of course I have fun, I-"

"What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

Kenshin frowned. "I was told to take a few days off, since Komamura Taicho thought I skipped work 'cause I was tired. And I got here just a few minutes ago to get mad at you."

Kaori shrugged lightly, only to yelp when Kenshin glared down at her before he stomped past her and down the hallway. She stared after him before slowly raised an eyebrow. Was that the only thing he wanted to do? Tell her he got in trouble? She shrugged lightly. Whatever floats his boat, whatever that means.

* * *

Kayo struggled to open to door, holding three thick books in one arm and the bag in the other. She managed to do it, heading down the hallway with large, curious eyes. Riko told her and Kaori to take three books and tell her what they learned after they read it. Thankfully they gave her books that didn't have... bad things in it. She blushed lightly before gasping when she saw Hitsugaya walking down the hallway with Matsumoto behind her. Eyes growing abnormally large she turned and practically bolted away, which made the Taicho and fukutaicho frown in confusion.

"Are you two fighting?" Matsumoto asked, sending the Taicho a glare.

"No," Hitsugaya said, frowning before he continued on. "I'll go talk to her."

In her room, Kayo slammed the door shut and locked it, rushing around her room to find a hiding place. Sliding her closet door open she set the bag down on her futon and pulled the books out. She threw them in when she heard a knock at the door, hesitating before she answered.

"Hello, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, a bright smile crossing her face.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest as he sent the woman a questioning stare. Her smile slowly faltered, lowering her head and smiling nervously. He waited, used to these kinds of situations with her. Usually when she didn't want to tell him something all he had to do was wait with a stern expression on his face and she would be blabbing.

"...I got a new kimono, but I don't think it'll suit me," Kayo lied, lowering her eyes to the floor and furrowing her eyebrows.

_Very convincin'._

_Be quiet, Tekisenko!_

_Why? He can't hear me._

"Is that all?" Hitsugaya asked, raising his eyebrows in slight shock, seeing the small blonde nod. "Well, I'm sure it will be fine. You look good in anything."

He widened his eyes, not meaning to say that, seeing Kayo look up with a bright red face. They both blushed and avoided each others' look, both feeling embarrassed.

_Aw, ain't you two cute?_

_Tekisenko!_

* * *

Riko looked around with narrowed eyes, frowning when it seemed quiet... _too_ quiet. Not that it was weird, she just heard people say stuff like this in movies. She stuffed the books into her robes, heading down the hallway to hide the stuff in her room. She blinked when her hand felt empty, grasping nothing for a moment before she turned to see Kenpachi peering into the bag. Her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?!" Riko yelled, snatching the bag away with a scowl and a blush.

She flinched when he pulled out the kimono at the last second, holding it out in front of him, seeing him raise an eyebrow when he noticed how short it was(and how long the sleeves were), turning to stare at the dark-haired woman curiously. His eyes trailed down to her legs, seeing her face turn bright red. She snatched it away and stuffed it into the bag, feeling so embarrassed.

"I... Aina said she'd give me a thousand bucks to pick a kimono," Riko said, shrugging lightly as she scratched the back of her neck. "So...?"

"...Looks nice." Kenpachi commented, crossing his arms at the same time the woman blinked and looked up. "What's it for?"

"Well, it's for-"

_Don't tell him!_

"Holy shit!" Riko yelled in surprise, making the Taicho frown when he saw her wide-eyed stare.

_He may think the kimono if for him._

_But... he can't fit it._

If Kage no Tsume wasn't a wolf he would have slapped a hand to his face. He waited until realization shined in Riko's eyes. Kenpachi frowned when he saw the woman send him a wide, nervous grin. Why did she look like that? Was she not telling him something? She didn't put another person in the fourth division, did she? 'Cause he didn't really care, unless the Soutaicho bitched to him about it. He had to admit he was a little suspicious when her eyes lit up, looking up at him before she smiled widely and seemed her flutter her eyelashes at him. But that wasn't right. Riko _never_ fluttered her eyelashes.

"Do ya have something in your eyes?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman blink before she frowned.

She looked to the side flatly. Well, so much for trying to appear tempting.

"Uh... Gotta go," Riko said, pointing behind her with a grin. "And this is for..." She held the bag up, blinking to try to come up with an excuse. "...'Cause I was curious how I'd look as a real woman."

She snorted in laughter before she turned and ran away, leaving a very confused Taicho.

Okay...?

* * *

Yeah, I read a few stories, but isn't peak... I dunno, like a peak of a mountain? Some people write peeking as... well, peaking. I find it really strange. There's a whole bunch of writers that are WAY better than me, but I'm surprised when I see something like that. D: But eh, it's not like it's a big deal. X3

Man, I looked back and checked a few chapters, and I made SO many mistakes. XD

November 10, 2012


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much obliged. X3

**Black Cat Angel** – Glad you enjoyed it~! :D I'm pretty sure I'd be like that, as well. X3

**Dina Sana** – Yep, hope I updated fast. X3 It's faster than three months, anyway. :3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I was just giggling to myself as I write the chapter. X3 I was having so much fun the chapter wrote itself. :D

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Hah, that's true. XD The excuse was way too poor, Riko. XD Well, I hope to read it soon. :3

**Luafua** – Ah, yeah, I heard truth and dare among teenagers are weird. And when I went to one my friend told me something creepy. Freaked me out. XD Yes, Aina shall be the protector~! =D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Yep, trying to make Aina awesome in this one. X3 And I'm trying to update as much as I could. :3

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Thank you for reviewing~! :D Your review made me smile. X3

**Indefinate Shadow** – Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. :D

Alright~! Okay, just to clarify, I got tired of not being able to think of what else to write, without trying to put my favorite group in, so I just put a bunch of randomness towards the end. XP

Remember, I'm trying to get to chapter fifteen before I start my plot. So if any of you complain that it's going nowhere... screw you. Nah, I just kids. XD But seriously, wait until then. X3

Oh, yeah! Before I forget, if you send me a message and tell me to read a story... I won't read the story. -.- It's happened to me a few times, and it irritates the crap out of me. Someone sent me a message, to read two chapters, and submit a review for those two chapters. Ain't gonna do it. XP

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"...God..."

Riko's face burned bright red as she read the book, her hands shaking slightly as she sat in her room. She gulped at the next couple of sentences. Oh, boy. How people managed to do this was beyond her? Stamina, most likely... She looked up shyly as she thought about how much stamina Kenpachi had. He could probably go on all nigh- _AAAAH, why is she thinking like this?!_ Coughing she went back to reading, feeling so embarrassed at some of the things she was reading.

Well, if she wanted to do... _that,_ she needed to be prepared.

"Oi, Riko," Ikkaku said, sliding her door open with a frown.

She jumped and hid the book under her pillow, which made the third seat raise an eyebrow suspiciously. What was that? It was a book, but if it wasn't important why did she hide it? He pointed behind himself with his thumb, letting a smirk cross his face to try and not arouse suspicion.

"Taicho says he wants you." Ikkaku said, feeling even more curious when her face turned red.

"Thanks." Riko said, standing up and walking down the hallway.

Thank god she trusts him. His eyes slowly strayed towards the pillow, slowly raising his eyebrows before he took a step in and slid the door shut. Reaching under the pillow he grabbed the book, quirking a brow before he opened it to a random page. What he saw made his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop before he started snickering. Oh, man! _What_ is she reading? Is she finally starting to show interest in what adults do? If so, whoa-ho!

"What are you reading?"

He jumped, turning in time to see Yumichika staring at him from the door with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at him disapprovingly that he snuck into a woman's room. He practically pranced over to him and opened the book towards him, sending him a wide grin. The fifth seat's eyes rose in surprise.

"What...?" Yumichika couldn't finish, feeling himself flush.

"She's reading porn!" Ikkaku yelled, jumping when his friend slapped a hand over his mouth and slid the door shut.

"Why would she be reading this?!" Yumichika whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

Ikkaku shrugged, his mouth still being covered. Wait... Studying... Yumichika turned and paced around the room, folding his arms and touching his chin with his right hand as he started thinking. She said she was going to study for something. And she said it with a blush. The only time she blushed, as far as he knew, was when she was embarrassed by the Taicho or he did something to her. Like kiss her until he frayed her mind.

She's also been acting strange around him.

For one instance... he's seen her glance at the Taicho's crotch before she shaking her head and mentally berating herself. From what it looked like. Could it be... their dear little Riko was actually considering—but that couldn't be right! She always smacked the Taicho whenever he tried doing anything farther than kissing—even when they were in public. Could she considering going further in their relationship—even though they both denied having one—with the Taicho?

"Oh, my..." Yumichika's eyes gleamed, letting a smile cross his face.

Ikkaku ignored him, continuing on with reading the book with slightly raised eyebrows. Huh... He scowled when Yumichika snatched the book away from him and stuffed it under the pillow, pushing him out of the room with the widest smile on his face. Which was kinda freaking him out.

"You alright?" Ikkaku asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't you see?" Yumichika asked, his eyes glinting darkly. "Riko's researching what to do during moment like... well, that book. Meaning she's thinking of going further with the Taicho."

Ikkaku's eyebrows rose.

"Meaning that after they have sex they may love each other!" Yumichika declared, pointing to the ceiling with a smirk.

Ikkaku stared flatly. "...You're getting ahead of yourself."

* * *

Kayo blinked cutely with large, shining eyes. Ooohh...! This book was so romantic~! She squealed and hugged the book, going back to her page and smiling brightly. There were some mature parts, but thankfully whoever made this book didn't include whatever they did in the bedroom... or the kitchen. Her face flushed as she remembered the scene before lightly shaking her head, going back to reading the book.

Clouds obscured everyone's vision of the sun, everything seeming to be quiet in the Seireitei. Since everyone was used to it being sunny the day almost felt somber. The clouds were turning darker with every passing hour, letting everyone suspect it was going to rain later on in the day.

Back in the tenth division, Renta glared across the buildings.

"Well, this day is shit," Renta said, resting his head on the windowsill, snorting lightly. "Suits my mood."

Hitsugaya scowled, since his third seat was currently behind him moping about. He should be working. Instead he saw fit to sulk in his office and make rude comments every once in a while. Very different than the cheerful Renta. If he was truthful, he'd rather have a _working_ Renta than the sulking and cheerful one. He glanced around the room, seeing his two third seats lounging around, and his fukutaicho laying on the couch, all three _not_ working. He sent them a dark glare, which they all ignored. Wait... There was someone missing.

Glancing at the door he idly wondered where his twelfth seat was.

Seeing his look his female third seat gave a wide grin, standing up and rubbing her hands together. Okay, time to go get wittle Kayo~! She pranced out of the room, ignoring the suspicious glare the Taicho gave her. When she looked up she gave a wide smirk. Ah, just in time~!

Kayo walked down the hallway, her face buried in a book—though Seika thought nothing of it—walking right by the third seat. Seika paused and frowned, turning to stare after the small blonde, wondering where she was heading. And what she was reading. Following she almost screamed—though that didn't stop Kayo—when they heard thunder outside. They both turned towards the nearest window, both raising their eyebrows in surprise when they saw it was pouring heavily with lightening going off in the background.

"Wow, fast, right?" Seika asked, grinning when she saw the small blonde jump.

She turned and smiled. "Good morning, Seika."

"Yeah, good morning, indeed," Seika snorted, rolling her eyes as she recalled her brother's mood. "So watcha reading?"

Curiosity rose when she saw Kayo stiffen and hide the book behind her with a wide, nervous smile. The third seat frowned in suspicion, which made the small blonde lower her head and avoid her stare. Was she...? She was! Seika raised her eyebrows when she noticed the twelfth seat was blushing lightly, which caused her to purse her lips in wonder.

Now what was she reading to get a reaction like that?

"What a storm, eh?" Seika asked, letting a grin cross her face.

"Yes." Kayo said, turning her head to stare worriedly outside. "...The lightening won't hit us, will it?"

"Aw, are you scared of lightening?" Seika asked, rubbing her head with a wide smile on her face. "You're so cute~! Don't worry, it won't hit us." She said, reassuring the small blonde with a bright look in her eyes.

Kayo paused before nodding with a smile. She excused herself, turning and walking away before freezing in spot. She tried grasping the book, only grasping air. Her eyes wide, she slowly swallowed before turning her head to see Seika looking through the book with a wide grin on her face. She gasped and blushed profusely, snatching it away and holding it close to her chest, feeling her face warm at the thoughts that might be crossing the perverted third seat's mind.

"So, it's like that, huh?" Seika asked, narrowing her eyes as she snickered with a wide grin.

Kayo sent her a confused stare.

"Thinking about going further with the Taicho, eh?"

"SEIKA!"

* * *

Kaori swallowed hard, feeling that her mouth was dry, her wide eyes trained onto the book. Okay...? That's a weird thing to see. Kaori was reading... Renji frowned from the other side of the porch, watching as she sat at the edge with her legs dangling over the edge. She does know it's raining, right? With thunder, lightening... the whole shibang. He walked over to her, frowning when she didn't even look up to address him. He cleared his throat, seeing the redhead jump with wide eyes.

"What?" Kaori asked, staring up at the fukutaicho with a blush on her face.

"Uh... Came to say hi?" Renji said, glancing at the book with a quirked eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Kaori yelled, hiding the book with a wide, nervous grin on her face.

Renji shrugged lightly. Okay, didn't matter to him.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, seeing the woman frown in confusion. "You told me today you wanted to try to remember how to dance again?"

Kaori blinked. "Oh! Yeah!" She stood up and nodded with a smirk. She let out a scream when she heard thunder, turning to stare at the rain for a moment. "It's raining?"

Renji rolled his eyes with a smirk, motioning her to follow him. Since she didn't want to do this in the open, in fear of being embarrassed and hoping the Taicho didn't see, so he was told if he could be her dance partner while she tried to learn how to dance again. The reason why she forgot was because the _high_ and mighty noble was constantly busy, spending most of his time in his office. Renji didn't mind helping, but that didn't mean he was a professional.

So, two people who didn't know how to dance... This wasn't going to be _any_ trouble at _all._

Sarcasm... You gotta love it.

When they got to the room he glanced at the book in her hand, grabbing it casually when she set it close to the wall. Seeing one word had him blushing profusely, quickly tossing the book and stiffly walking after his fellow redhead. Hearing the book smack on the floor had her turning to stare curiously, staring at him suspiciously when he walked past her. This was going to be awkward. Well, that explained her awe-shock kind of expression when he saw her.

"So how do we do this?" Renji asked, crossing his arms when he saw his fellow redhead place a hand on her hip and place the other on her chin.

She snapped her fingers. "I think I held one hand and Byaku- _Kuchiki Taicho_," she quickly corrected herself, scowling when she saw the fukutaicho grinning. "And _Kuchiki Taicho_ put the other hand on my hip." She said, pointing to said hip.

Renji frowned before shrugging, grabbing the hand she held up and placed his hand on her hip. Oh, no, this wasn't uncomfortable _at all_. Yes, hi, Sarcasm. Great to see you didn't leave. At the same time they both looked down to their feet, both accidentally clunking their heads together. They separated, holding their foreheads with frowns on their faces.

"...Well, we're off to a great start." Kaori murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Ah... shut it. Your head is hard." Renji said, rubbing his forehead with a scowl.

She stuck her tongue out at him, seeing him roll his eyes before they tried once more. They moved slowly—though that didn't stop Renji from stepping on her foot—both glancing at their feet often to make sure they were doing it correctly. Why she wasn't practicing with the Taicho, Renji didn't know, but she probably didn't want him to know she forgot something simple as dancing.

They both jumped when they heard thunder.

"That's loud," Renji murmured, turning his head in time to see lightening flash in the distance.

Kaori nodded, grinning before she suddenly dipped the fukutaicho, snickering when she heard him squawk. He sent her a glare, using his legs to make sure she didn't accidentally drop him. Once she picked him back up she stepped back and gave a snicker.

"Guess we'd know who would wear the pants." Kaori said, seeing the fukutaicho scowl.

"Shuddap."

* * *

"Ya wanted me?" Riko asked, peering into the office curiously.

"Yeah, I need you to get a couple more of these." Kenpachi said, holding up the tracker with a scowl. "I ain't going to the twelfth division."

She scowled. "What?! Then why send me-" Riko stopped at the same time her eyebrows rose. Wait. That squinty eyed guy works there. Maybe she'll learn something else while she's there. She gave a wide grin and gave a two-fingered salute. "Yep! Whatever you say, Zaraki Taicho~!"

Kenpachi looked up from the tracker, staring at his ninth seat intently.

"...What?"

"I'll be back!" Riko yelled, running down the hallway with a grin.

The Taicho stayed silent, slowly frowning in confusion. Why would she _willingly_ go to the twelfth division? That wasn't like her... She'd complain for about ten minutes before finally giving up and going. Wait... He glared at the wall. He was starting to notice things about her. That was bad. He went back to fiddling with the tracker, pausing when he heard the door slide open and looked up... to see Ikkaku and Yumichika grinning at him from the door.

What the hell was with everyone today?

"What?" Kenpachi grunted, glaring at the two, waiting for them to speak up before he would chuck the tracker at them to get those creepy looks off their faces.

"We just learned something interesting." Ikkaku said, giving a wide grin.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika said, shaking his head lightly. "We were just... talking before about how beautiful today was..." He trailed away, his wide eyes staring at the storm outside. "...The rain... makes everything beautiful..."

"Smooth." Ikkaku said, heading into the room with a roll of his eyes.

They all turned when the door slid open once more, seeing Riko glaring at the Taicho with a scowl. Kenpachi soon smirked widely. She was soaking. Apparently, she didn't know it was raining. She crossed her arms and opened her mouth as if to speak before she rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"I'll go after it's finished raining." Riko murmured, waving her hand towards the window.

She paused when it was quiet, turning her head to see Ikkaku and Yumichika grinning at her. She slowly frowned and raised an eyebrow at the two questioningly, silently asking them why they were staring at her... like _that._ With those creepy grins on their faces. Kenpachi was starting to get unnerved, as well, sending the two a frown. Yachiru wasn't there, _again._ She kept telling him that her little club was planning something, but it didn't sound interesting to him. When she told him who suggested the idea he shrugged it off.

Matsumoto.

He swore, that woman came up with the craziest ideas.

"Yeah?" Riko asked, sending the two an uncomfortable frown.

"Oh, we were just... thinking how much of a woman you have gotten since you came here." Yumichika said, sending the woman a charming smile.

Her eyebrows rose. "Really?" Riko asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Hold on... Are you saying that I didn't act like one bef-"

"You sure as hell didn't." Ikkaku said, ignoring the glare she sent him.

Riko scowled and flipped them off, which only made the third seat start snickering again. Okay, he was really starting to creep Kenpachi and Riko. The Taicho snapped at him to either shut up or get the hell out of there, which only caused the snickering to increase. He soon chucked the tracker at his head, silencing that annoying sound.

* * *

Kayo stomped away from the third seat, pursing her lips and frowning to herself. How can Seika even think like that?! Hmph! As if she would ever think of doing... _that_ with the Taicho. No! Stop thinking like that! She shook her head to clear her thoughts, deciding to head back to her room to continue on with the book. She let out a gasp when she bumped into someone, stepping back to apologize when she looked up, letting out a surprised noise. The person she bumped into turned his head to stare down at her, letting a wide smile cross his face.

"Ah, Kayo-san," Satoru said, grinning widely.

"Satoru-san," Kayo said, letting a bright smile cross her face as she recognized the man, bowing in greeting.

He returned the bow. "I am sorry to bother you, but may you direct me to where the office is?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

He's delivering paperwork in the rain? She glanced at his robe, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly when she saw he was soaked. He'll get sick if he... Wait, the office! She nodded and turned, motioning him to follow. Smiling, he followed the small blonde, thanking her when walked down the hallway. Once they reached the office she slid the door open, seeing everyone look up. A smile crossed Hitsugaya's face, which was quickly wiped off when he saw someone was accompanying her.

Renta was now laying on the floor, glaring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya Taicho," Satoru said, walking into the room and setting the paperwork down. "It is a pleasure to meet a prodigy~!" He said a bright smile crossing his face.

Hitsugaya hummed, sending the blue haired man a glare.

"Satoru-san," A quiet voice said, everyone turning their direction towards the small blonde. Kayo fiddled with her sleeve, suddenly blushing at the attention and looking away. "If you want... I can dry your clothes for you and you can wait for the rain to stop."

Satoru tilted his head before smiling brightly. "Yes, thank you, Kayo-san~!" He said, bowing towards the woman in gratitude.

Kayo returned the smile, beaming at the man before she motioned him to follow. He quickly did, making Seika realize he was dripping water where he was standing. Nobody noticed the dark expression of Hitsugaya's face, glaring after the man. Renta stared at the door with a blank look on his face, letting out a small snort.

"Well, at least we know that if Hitsugaya Taicho decides to end things with her she has a backup." Renta said, ignoring all the glares directed at him.

The brush in Hitsugaya's hand broke in two.

Everyone in the office jumped, all their gazes trained onto the prodigy. They slowly stood up from wherever they were in the room, all silently heading for the door and sliding it shut behind them. Hitsugaya was shaking in place, glaring straight ahead with a demonic look in his eyes. Wait! He was just misreading the situation. He took a deep, calming breath. She was just going to dry his clothes. It's not like they were going to head to her room to—he's spending too much time with those twins.

In another part of the division, Kayo put the wet clothes into the dryer, standing straight and letting out a small sigh. She had found a spare shihakusho for Satoru, hopefully it fit him. She turned when she heard the door, smiling when she saw Satoru walking into the room, fixing the sleeves of the shihakusho with a small frown on his face.

"It's a little big, but I don't have any problems with it." Satoru said, letting a wide smile cross his face when he saw her worried expression.

"I'm glad," Kayo said, returning the smile. She gulped before hesitating. "Is... your sister-?"

"She's fine," Satoru said, tilting his head and smiling. "Though she often scares a person or two." He murmured, looking to the side in thought.

"Ah... okay."

Kayo looked away with a pale look on her face. Boy, she hoped she never met her again.

* * *

Renji turned and spun the woman, grinning when he saw her spin in place and stumble with a dizzy look in her eyes, soon falling back. After twenty minutes of trying to "dance" they decided to slack off and make fools of themselves. He walked over to her, seeing her staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Blinking several times, Kaori started snickering when she saw the fukutaicho smirking down at her.

"Okay... can you do a front flip?" Kaori asked, standing up and dusting herself off.

"'Course I ca-"

"While being dizzy?" Kaori dared, pointing at the fukutaicho with a smirk.

Renji paused before he rolled his eyes and started spinning, which caused his fellow redhead to give a wide grin. Once he was finished he stumbled to the side, shaking his head and getting ready. He jumped... and landed on his back. Kaori cringed. Oooohh...

"You okay?" Kaori asked, seeing the fukutaicho lift up an arm and give a thumbs up.

"Now _you_," Renji pushed himself up and steadied when he almost stumbled. "have to do a _back flip_, while being dizzy." He said, a large grin crossing his face.

Kaori gawked before she scowled and nodded. She spun in place, ignoring the smirk she was getting from the fukutaicho. Once she attempted the back flip... Renji cringed when she somehow managed to land with her legs in the air and her arms holding her up. Oh, man... She covered her mouth and stumbled towards the window, ignoring the pouring rain, and gagged. Thank god nothing came out.

"Okay... think we gotta stop now." Renji said, snickering as he patted her back.

"I believe that is for the best."

They both jumped and cursed at the sudden voice, turning to see Byakuya standing at the door... meaning he saw what they were doing. Their faces turned the same colour at their hair, glancing at one another in embarrassment. Well, they weren't expecting him to be watching. Byakuya closed his eyes and lightly shook his head, reopening his eyes and turning his head when a book caught his attention. He picked it up, which caused one of the redheads to gape. Before he could open it, it was plucked from his grip, causing him to blink and turn to stare at the eleventh seat.

Kaori looked to the side before looking back, letting a wide, nervous grin cross her face.

He delicately raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off, turning to send his fukutaicho a firm stare. Renji let out a sigh before nodding, heading for the door to head to the office when a flash of lightening went off in the distance at the same time a clap of thunder roared in the sky.

Which caused Kaori to jump and latch onto the fukutaicho.

"That sounded close! Was that close?!" Kaori asked, ignoring her fellow redhead when he told her to get off his back.

"It is fine," Byakuya said, seeing the redhead stiffly nod before she climbed off.

Heading for the door, seeing at her buddy was going back to work, she latched onto the Taicho when she heard a roar in the sky once more, her eyes wide. Renji snorted before he looked away, clearing his throat to cover it up. Byakuya stared at the redhead, seeing her look at all the windows in the training room, pausing before she looked at him. She blinked before letting a wide, nervous grin cross her face. She jumped off and held her hands up.

"I'm just... gonna go," Kaori said, pointing past the Taicho towards the door. "I'll see you two later~! Gotta... study~!" She said, heading for the door and sprinting down the hallway.

Crap! He saw the book, didn't he?! Heck, he _saw_ it! If he read what was inside the book...? Kaori's eyes grew wide as she paled. Aw, man, he'd think she was a pervert! Tears ran down her face comically as she ran, silently cursing Riko. How could she ask her to read this stuff?! They're friends, but there's a limit to how much a person can ask! Darn you, Riko! Darn you and your god darn curiosity of this stuff!

Why couldn't you just go ahead and do it with the guy instead?!

She froze in step, confusing people when she remained in a running pose. Wait, that wasn't a good idea. Riko may be hard-headed and tough as nails, when she was serious, but she's so... so... _innocent_ when it comes to stuff like this.

Whoa...

Calling _Riko_ innocent... There's something she thought she would ever say or think.

* * *

A loud groan echoed in the room, the guard standing in the hall with a scowl. Kurotsuchi Taicho went on a field trip—or whatever they were doing—and said whoever didn't want go he wouldn't experiment on them. Which was surprisingly nice. Except whoever stayed behind had to guard the building in case someone broke in. Like that time Muguruma(Kensei) Taicho wanted something but no one would answer.

And he, thinking the scientists—who pretty much ran the place—were being stingy, he knocked the door down. Literally!

Boy, did Kurotsuchi Taicho ever get pissed off when he came back to see his doors knocked down.

Screeched everyone's ears off.

He turned his head towards the door when it was slid open, pushing himself off the wall to head for the door.

"Sorry, but the Taicho's not here today, so—"

He froze and gulped when he saw three women standing by the door, the one in the front sending him a smile. The other two glanced at each other and smirked, seeing the guard stare at them with wide eyes before he roughly shook his head and sent them a nervous smile, holding his hands up towards them.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but Kurotsuchi Taicho isn't here today, so this place is closed." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Aw, that's too bad," Kumiko said, closing her eyes and sighing with a distressed look on her face. "And here I didn't want to disappoint Kyoraku Taicho." She said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I know," Tomomi said, furrowing her eyebrows and looking to the side with a pout. "He's going to be _so_ sad."

"Wish someone could help us." Yumiko said, turning around and putting her hands behind her back, letting out a small whine.

They all walked towards the door, making the guard hesitate before he furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat. All three women stopped, the sides of their mouths crooking upwards before they turned(wiping the smiles of their faces) to stare at him with sad looks in their eyes. He bit his lip and pointed behind him.

"You can get whatever he wants," He said, turning away, missing the way the women glanced at one another. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Kyoraku Taicho want?"

"He wanted communicators." Yumi answered, letting a grin cross her face before she past him.

Tomomi followed, nodding in thanks. Kumiko, however, stopped in front of him and smiled, leaning in close. His eyes grew wide, leaning back as he blushed. She whispered 'thanks' before she followed the other two women, smirking when she heard the man clear his throat and go back to the wall to lean against it. They walked down the hallway until they could no longer see him, letting smirks cross their faces before they took off down the hallway to where they usually kept the communicators.

They weren't lying when they said they needed communicators, but who they said it was for wasn't true.

Walking into the room they frowned when they realized someone always fetched communicators for them, the three looking in the cupboards in different parts of the room. Yumi opened one cupboard and grinned.

"Found them~!" She said, grabbing them and turning to smirk at the other two.

The other two smirked and grabbed some of the communicators, tucking them into their robes before they turned to head for the door. Kumiko lead the way, smiling gratefully at the man, seeing him blush and avoid her stare. Heading outside they glanced at each other and smiled, all turning to head for the nearest alley way, glancing around to make sure no one would see them. Once they stood still, and made sure no one was around the area, their eyes started glowing white.

"Let's go."

The other two women nodded.

* * *

"You feel so soft~!" Renta said, flushing as he rubbed his cheek against another third seat, a wide, dumb smile across his face.

Kenshin scowled. "I think you've had enough to drink." He said, sending his fellow third seat a glare.

Seika rolled her eyes with a sigh. "He's been like this since Hanako dumped him. He's getting real annoying."

"Ah, shuddap!" Renta snapped, slamming his cup on the table and sending his sister a glare, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth in a tight line. "Who cares about tha' bitch?! Ah got all da bitches ah need right 'ere!" He said, wrapping his arms around another third seat.

Haku rolled his eyes.

"And you say you're not depressed," He said sarcastically, sending his friend a flat stare. "Get lost, you stink." He said, making a face as he covered his nose.

"Eh?!" Renta glared at the black and red haired man, squinting as if he couldn't see him. "Ah stink?! _You_ stink!"

"I'm used to seeing cheerful Renta, not this... guy." Kenshin said, frowning before he raised his cup of water and raised it to his lips.

"Why're ya drinkin' tha' crap?! Drink sake! Sake makes everything feel... _so_ great..." Renta said, another wide, goofy smile crossing his face.

"...It's three in the afternoon," Kenshin said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Just get past it, Renta. The longer you fixate on it the longer it'll continue to eat you."

"Ah, yeah! Some fuckin' A wisdom right here! C'mon an' get some really friggin' _wise_ advice!" Renta yelled, receiving annoyed stares from other customers.

"Will you shut up?!" Seika snapped, sending her brother a glare.

Renta looked to the side with a scoff, raising his eyebrows slightly when he saw a woman walking by—a very _attractive_ woman—letting out a low whistle as she walked by. Kenshin and Haku slapped their hands to their foreheads, letting out groans of embarrassment when the woman froze and turned to send the third seat a sneer.

"Wouldn't mind tappin' that ass!" Renta said, tipping his head back and chugging the rest of his drink.

"Bastard!"

A 'slap' resonated around the restaurant, making everyone cringe and widen their eyes. Seika covered her mouth to hide her smile, and struggle not to laugh, watching as Renta held his now red cheek. He rubbed the place where the fuming woman slapped, letting out a sigh and looking upwards with a defeated look on his face. That's a look they never saw. The third seats glanced at one another before glancing back at the depressed twin.

"Ah, it'll be the same everywhere I go," Renta said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Hanako was right ta dump me."

His eyes opened, making the third seats send him flat stares when his eyes grew large and watery in a comical way. The woman that slapped him furrowed her eyebrows when she saw his face, hesitating before she sat down next to him, gaining looks from the third seats occupying the table.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Which pretty much confused the hell out of the three third seats, since she called Renta a bastard _and_ slapped him.

"No!" Renta said, covering his eyes with his hands, resting his elbows on the table. "Ah was dumped by my girlfriend, and she was the only woman tha' put up with my crap! An' now I'll be alone fer the rest of mah life an' it's just makin' me so..." His whimpered. "I should've jus'..." He let out a frustrated sigh.

She reached up and rubbed his arm comfortingly, which made the other third seats raise their eyebrows. Okay...?

"It'll be okay!" She said, giving a smile to reassure the dark-haired man. "You'll find another woman to love, and she'll love you, too!"

"Ya think so?" Renta asked, uncovering his eyes, showing that he was indeed crying since his eyes were red.

Or from intoxication.

"I know so~!" She said, offering a bright smile, receiving a weak one in return. She looked up in thought for a moment before glancing at Renta once more. "I'll tell you what, I was just on my way to see my friends. You can hang out with us and we'll cheer you up~! What do you say?" She asked, leaning in towards the third seat.

"Uh... maybe," Renta said, shrugging lightly, holding his glass loosely in his hand before he pursed his lips. "Alright! Anything better than drinkin' mah life away!" He said, pushing the glass away.

"That's the spirit~!" She said, giving a bright smile. "Come on, let's go." She said, helping him stand up. "Are you sure you'll be okay, you look like you drank a lot..." Their conversation trailed away as they walked outside.

The three third seats still at the table... gaped after them, their eyes impossibly wide. Did... Did _Renta..._ just...

"D-Did he just..." Kenshin pointed after them with wide eyes.

Haku nodded with just as much shock in his eyes.

Seika blinked before shrugging lightly. "What do you guy wanna eat?"

This gained her flat stares, since she was clearly ignoring the fact that a woman—who Renta tried hitting on—just walked out with him. Willingly. Seika shrugged with a large grin on her face, taking the whole thing well.

* * *

**I noticed something... Are a lot of the famous fanfiction writers **_**leaving?**_** 0.o Damn, that'd probably explain why a whole bunch of people I'm following aren't updating. XP **

**And yeah, I just realized that Kumiko and Yumiko are VERY similar, so I just shortened Yumiko to Yumi. X3 And I'm pretty sure I used Tomomi before, so... yeah, just ignore it. X3**

**November 24, 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Luafua** – Seika doesn't really care what Renta does, as long as he is happy. XD Wish I had a sister like that. X3 Kayo is the best. X3 Love her and all the Ocs I made. :3 At least you can dance, I can't dance worth spit. XD And poor, poor Ken-chan. XD

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Cookie~! =D And don't worry, you'll get inspiration. X3 I get mine from songs. =3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – \( ^o^)/ I missed updating. X3 Kaori dancing popped into my head and I finally noticed... they haven't danced since they went on vacation. D: So, I thought maybe after two years of not dancing made her forget. XD

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! X3

**dbzbnfan202** – Aw, your review made me smile like an idiot. X3 And I hope to read it soon. :3

**Indefinate Shadow** – Thanks, pal~! :D

O_o I have fifty-three reviews? XD Gotta be honest, I wasn't even keeping track until I decided for the heck of it to read the last chapter to get ideas for the next one. And I got six reviews for last chapter~?! :D Ah, this makes me so happy~! X3 Ah, you're all making me blush. XD

Ah... Christmas... I think this is the first year I'm buying presents for my family. O_o Seeing as I was broke most of the time I didn't really care. XD Already spent like... two hundred and fifty on presents? Last month I spent a hundred, and this month I already spent a hundred and thirty. Wow. Everything is so expensive. O_O

The problem is my little brother and mom. My mom said she only wants clothes. And my little brother... wow! Usually kids around twelve like games and all that, right? Well, he... likes _clothes._ I just find that weird! XD Anyway, gotta buy them clothes... And socks for my other brother. He goes through 'em like crazy. XD

Anyway, enough about that, on with the chapter~! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Kaori slumped.

Looking up she glared at the green kimono, making a face and looking away. Ugh, she didn't want to wear it. Four hours... Four more hours and she had to go to the dreadful thing. Damn you, Riko! Why couldn't she do this herself?! She scowled as she glared at the pretty, little thing. Okay, should she get makeup? Try to pretty herself up? She stayed silent before snorting. Yeah, right. She never once wore makeup for any events, so why should she start now?

Walking out of her room, deciding to take a quick shower to at least be presentable, she yelped when she saw Byakuya staring at her. Quickly shutting the door, so he didn't see the kimono, she let a wide, nervous grin cross her face. He's sharp. If he sees it he'll most likely be asking questions.

"Do you know where Renji is?" Byakuya asked, seeing the redhead shake her head. "I see."

"I'll help you look!" Kaori said, wrapping her arm around the Taicho's shoulders and leading him away while chuckling nervously.

Byakuya frowned in confusion, silently asking what she was doing with his eyes. Irritation rose when her eyes slowly strayed from his. After three years of knowing her she still irritated him, in a good way. Especially when she would lounge in his office like it was any other room. He let her lead him around the division, both glancing around the halls for the redheaded fukutaicho. Kaori looked in the mess hall, letting a smirk cross her face.

"There he is!" She said, pointing at the redhead eating something that looked mighty sweet.

Byakuya looked in, glaring at his fukutaicho, who froze when he felt his gaze on him. Renji turned his head, his mouth full of fruit and whipped cream. He let a nervous grin cross his face, seeing that the Taicho did _not..._ look... happy. Letting out a sigh he picked up his bowl and walked towards the door.

Like hell he was leaving it behind.

"Now while you two are working I'm gonna... get cleaned." Kaori said, glancing at her arms, as if she could see the germs.

"Why, you were training?" Renji asked, putting a spoonful of fruit and whipped cream into his mouth.

Kaori paused before her eyes slowly started growing large. Wow... She missed a couple of days of training. She shook her head, seeing Renji frown in disapproval. She quickly backed away while holding her hands up, as if expecting him to hit her. She cried out when he _did_ hit her. Rubbing her head she stuck her tongue out at him, walking away from the two.

"You better train!" Renji yelled, shaking his head lightly.

"Renji," Byakuya said, directing a glare at his fukutaicho before he turned and walked away to head for the office, expecting the redhead to follow.

Renji sighed lightly.

Man, he wondered how it'd be if _he_ was in charge. Work probably wouldn't get done. He smirked in amusement. Ah, yeah, that'd be the life. Having his subordinates do the work for him. While he daydreamed Byakuya stared ahead seriously, pausing in step and narrowing his eyes slightly. Renji bumped into his back, which had the redhead gaping as he scrambled away. Holy hell! He just bumped into _Kuchiki Taicho!_

He covered his arms over his face, as if expecting an attack.

He paused when no such thing happened, lowering his arms to see Byakuya staring in the distance. Looking in the same direction he frowned in confusion. Is he staring at something? He tried sensing for something... anything... except he couldn't sense anything. Clearing his throat he raised his tattooed eyebrows curiously when the Taicho glanced at him.

"Nothing," Byakuya murmured, answering the unasked question. "I must be feeling tired."

Ah, yeah, that's a perfectly _reasonable_ answer.

Renji rolled his eyes, not noticing the glare directed at him, as if the Taicho knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Kayo rubbed her arm, biting her lip as she stared at the small mirror on her table. Should she put on makeup? Though she wasn't going to go meet anyone. She was just going to go with Riko. She wasn't intending to do anything else. She let out a sigh and looked up, glancing at the light blue kimono with a small blush on her face. Did she _have_ to wear that? Though Riko... She can just imagine it.

"_Why aren't you wearing your kimono?!" Riko snarled, glaring down at her as she crossed her arms."Go back and change!"_

"_But I-"_

"_No buts!"_

Yes... She can imagine it. She closed her eyes and sighed lightly. Standing up she smoothed out the kimono, stepping back to stare at it with furrowed eyebrows. Can she wear? Of course she can, it's hers. But... What if she looked ridicu- No! She was getting tired of always putting herself down! Stomping her foot she pursed her lips and stood straight. She was going to gain confidence!

...Somehow...

She turned when she heard knocking at her door, answering it before her eyes grew wide when she was suddenly shoved into a hug. Why did the fukutaicho need to hug her?! Staying still, she endured the hug, trying to breathe as much as she could. Get through it! You can do it! The trick is to stay limp and breathe as little as possible. Then, when she thinks you're dead, run.

She took a deep breath when she was released, putting a hand on her chest.

"Kayo-chan, what are you doing tonight?" Matsumoto asked, letting a bright smile cross her face.

"Why?" Kayo asked, glancing up at the fukutaicho curiously.

"I want you to come to the meet 'n greet tonight~!" Matsumoto said, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"I can't," Kayo said, seeing the woman furrow her eyebrows. "I'm going with Riko and Kaori."

Matsumoto widened her eyes slightly before she narrowed them, which caused the small blonde to frown in confusion. She yelped when the fukutaicho pushed her inside, feeling incredibly scared when she shut the door. Glancing at the tall woman she asked what she was doing.

"You're not planning on leaving the Taicho, are you?" Matsumoto asked, pursing her lips as she stared firmly at the small woman.

"No!" Kayo yelled, holding up her arms and shaking her head. "Riko asked me to go with her!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She yelled, quickly nodding her head with large eyes.

It's amazing how happy she in one second and angry the next. Once again that bright smile crossed the fukutaicho's face, reaching over and hugging the small blonde. Stay still, stay still, Kayo told herself. Once she was released she let out a sigh of relief, watching as the fukutaicho smiled and turned, saying she'll see her later on. Nodding, Kayo shut the door and let out a small huff. How can she even think that?

She was extremely loyal!

Glancing at the kimono she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Why did she even agree with Riko? Why did she say yes? She could have said no! But Kaori said she was going, too, so she needed to go. She idly wondered if they would be serving food, looking up in thought before shaking her head lightly. No! Right now, the most important thing to do, was take a bath. Then she'd get ready.

Hopefully the Taicho didn't see her.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya blinked when he saw Renta stumble into the office with an exhausted look on his face, holding his head as he made his way towards the couch. Seika blinked as he collapsed on it, letting out a long groan and saying he had a hangover. The Taicho rolled his eyes with a snort. Served him right.

"What happened yesterday?" Renta asked, rolling onto his back and putting his hands over his eyes with a slight groan.

"You... don't remember?" Seika asked, seeing her brother shake his head. "Nothing... Nothing happened at all." She said, grinning widely in amusement.

* * *

Should she go in... or just forget about it?

Riko frowned as she stared at the makeup store... place... Ugh, god, she couldn't believe they made stores where the workers would put makeup on the customers. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Why did she go there again? She reached up and let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her face, removing her hand to glance up at the building. Ah, fuck it. Who cared if she didn't have makeup?

And if Aina bitched about it she was going to get another thing coming to her.

Riko punched her hand with her fist for emphasis, smirking to herself as she walked down the street. Glancing around she frowned in confusion when she saw women rushing around with bright smiles on their faces. Oh, god... Were there going to be more women than men? She snorted lightly as she continued on. Man, some women were desperate. She didn't know about herself. If she hadn't been forced into a "relationship" to get rid of Aina she didn't know if she'd try to find a boyfriend.

She still punched men left and right when they would touch her, by accident.

She shrugged lightly. Eh, didn't matter to her.

Though it still made her curious. Sure as hell not Yumichika. Maybe Ikkaku...? She shuddered at the thought and made a face as she weaved through the crowd. No way. He was like a brother to her. Now, but in the beginning of their... "relationship" he was an asshole. He still was. Sticking out her tongue she blew a raspberry. A big asshole. She quickly moved out of the way when a pair of young-looking women ran by.

She stared after them. Hmm... She remembered being that age. She looked up in thought, unconsciously letting a smile cross her face.

"She's smiling~!"

Riko blinked, looking forward. Before she could even utter an, "Eh?" she was crushed into a hug, widening her eyes and quickly pushing whoever it was away. Trying to, anyway. Damn! The fifth seat held on, smiling brightly as he held the ninth seat. Dammit! Girly looking guy, yet he had the strength of a gorilla! Ikkaku snickered as he wandered over to them, the Taicho and fukutaicho trailing behind.

"Red-chan~!" Yachiru yelled, raising her arm and grinning.

"Let... go...!" Riko growled, trying to push the fifth seat away.

"So what are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked, smirking when his friend finally let go of the woman.

"Uh..." Riko rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "I was debating whether to put on makeup."

The other four widened their eyes with shock, staring at the woman like she had tentacles or something. She quirked a brow, seeing the third and fifth seats' mouths fall open. Kenpachi snorted, crossing his arms as he thought how the woman would look with makeup. Nope! The image couldn't come together. His shoulders shook as he laughed silently, while Yachiru looked up in thought.

"Why would you want makeup, Red-chan?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Wanted to know how I'd look as a real woman," Riko said automatically, receiving odd stares. "Don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not exactly like..." She looked up in thought, trying to think of anyone girly she knew. "...Aina."

"I'm glad for that," Ikkaku said, crossing his arms and snorting. "We have enough of girliness with Yumichika and the fukutaicho at the division."

Yumichika shot him a glare.

"You know I'm right." Ikkaku said, grinning widely in amusement.

"We leave in three days," Kenpachi said, letting a smirk cross his face, receiving a grin from the woman. "So drop whatever plans ya have 'cause we're going hunting."

"Yes!" Riko yelled, holding up two fists with a wide, excited grin on her face.

Kenpachi paused and quirked a brow, turning to look in the distance with a frown. What did he just sense? He shrugged lightly. Eh, who cared?

* * *

Yamamoto was working, on the paperwork that darn shinigami's woman association was making him doing, lightly shaking his head. He didn't know why he let them push him around. Maybe it was because they were pretty... Better keep that comment to himself. With a light tinge of red on his cheeks he paused and opened his eyes slightly. Turning his head he closed them once more, trying to focus. This reiatsu...

Quickly moving some of his paperwork aside, he tried looking for one form, recognizing this reiatsu. He hasn't sensed it in quite a while.

Amusement spread through him when he found the request papers, looking at the date. Well, he forgot that it was the day he'd be coming in.

* * *

At the Senkaimon, the person arriving scratched the back of his head, holding onto a small bag as he glanced around. The people standing at the gate gawked at him, both their eyes growing wide with shock. Hmm... It's been a while since he's been here. Where was the Kuchiki manor again? Glancing around the area he frowned. Maybe he can find Byakuya. Smirking, he held his back over his shoulder, heading down the street. Man, either this place loves mazes or they were complete jerks.

As he passed people he couldn't help but notice people would glance at him for a second, look away, then whip their heads in his direction with wide eyes. Huh... This how it must be for famous people. Now, all he had to do was look for the sixth division.

Sixth division... Sixth division...

"Uh, excuse me?" He said, seeing a woman turn to him, her eyes growing huge before the brightest of smiles crossed her face. "Can you tell me where the sixth division is?"

She quickly told him, her smile unnerving. He nodded his thanks before following her directions, grinning to himself when he found the building twenty minutes later. Oh, man. He didn't tell anyone he was coming. He idly wondered how everyone was going to react. The only person who knew he was going to be there was the Soutaicho, and he clearly told him not to tell anyone else. 'Cause he sure didn't want any excitement.

Walking up the steps he slid the door open, pausing when he passed by what looked like a recreation room, pausing with wide eyes.

"A T.V?" He murmured, snorting lightly.

Wow, how other technology did they have here? 'Cause he remembered the last time he was there all the technology was at the twelfth division. He was also inexperienced the last time he was there, but now... Yeah, he could be considered a pro. He smirked smugly to himself, pausing and closing his eyes.

Okay... the office...

Opening his eyes he turned and changed directions, following the reiatsu.

In the office, Byakuya looked up, glaring at the redhead. Renji was humming lightly, doodling on blank papers. Yet he didn't know that Byakuya could _see_ him doodling from his desk. Did he think he was blind? He cleared his throat, seeing Renji pause and look at him. The fool had enough guts to hold the picture out in front of him like it was a masterpiece. The _Seaweed Ambassador_ was a masterpiece, whatever Renji drew was—from where he was sitting—looked like a crudely drawn pineapple. Or it could be a self-portrait.

Byakuya was still slightly amused that Renji's hair resembled a pineapple years before.

"Get back to work, Renji," Byakuya said firmly, seeing the redhead slump his shoulders and nod.

"Can't we slack off, just once?" Renji asked, having enough guts to ask _that._ "That stupid meet 'n greet is tonight and everyone's getting ready for it."

"Are you planning on going?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh... Well... no-"

"Then back to work."

Renji scowled and nodded, setting down his picture and grabbing the first form. He should just say yes so he could skip work. Actually debating it, he and the Taicho jumped when someone knocked at the door, loudly. They weren't expecting anyone. If it was Kaori she'd just walk in. She no longer feared the famous Kuchiki glare, except when he was serious. Glancing at each other, then the door, they both frowned slightly.

"Come in," Byakuya said, glancing at his work for a moment before looking back up when the door opened.

Renji, who was currently drinking coffee—he had gotten used to it—looked towards the door. He spit out the drink and widened his eyes, standing up in shock. Byakuya leaned back in his chair with slightly wide eyes, quickly regaining his composure. Everyone stayed silent before Renji let a grin cross his face, walking around the desk and heading for the guest. Lifting a hand, he clapped his against the other, both holding each others' hands with wide grins on their faces. Byakuya, hoping the two didn't notice, rolled his eyes at their greeting.

"Ichigo! Long time no see, man!"

* * *

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, letting a wide smirk cross his face.

"I didn't think you'd all show up," He said, motioning towards the line of Taichos. "Except I'm kind of surprised Kurotsuchi is here."

Said man frowned. "I was forced."

Ignoring the scientist, Kyoraku lifted his hat and smiled. "May I ask what brings you here, Ichigo?" He asked, offering a kind look.

"Vacation." Ichigo answered, shrugging lightly. Receiving stunned expressions he frowned and rubbed the back of his neck once more. "First place I could think of for having a month from work was here. And let's face it. Last time I was here was six years ago."

"'Bout time you came back," Kenpachi said, grabbing his zanpakuto with a smirk. "Wanna finish our fight?"

Ichigo paled. "Uh, no thanks. I'll stick to relaxing, instead."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a scoff. Pussy. It was quite a surprise when they were all called to a meeting, in Yamamoto's office. Hell, they all had to stop and gape when they saw who was standing in front of the desk. Kurosaki Ichigo, a little taller and muscular, but he still, amazingly, looked young for his age. He revelled in the fact that many people were envious and often asked what his secret was. He crossed his arms, some of the Taichos noticing the bag near his feet. So, he _was_ staying.

"Come to think of it, Urahara-san told me something a while ago" Ichigo frowned, looking to the side in thought. "Did something happen two years ago?"

"What makes you say that?" Shinji asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Ichigo pointed his thumb towards the city, everyone turning their heads to see the trench made by one of the prisoners. It wasn't small, but it wouldn't be hard to spot in unless in a high enough place. The trench was too long for people to jump across, and it took quite a while to build a bridge across. No matter how much they tried filling the trench, it seemed endless. Even after two years. Yamamoto let out a frustrated sigh. It annoyed him to no end.

"Ah, yes, just a run in with some people," Ukitake said, smiling brightly. "It's been taken care of."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Shinji said, grinning widely in amusement. "People faked their deaths, came back and tried beating the crap out of us, tried to kidnap the princess, but we beat their asses and kick them in jail." He snickered, ignoring all the odd stares he received.

"...The usual...?" Ichigo asked, his frown growing.

"I'll explain later," Ukitake said, smiling at the man. "You've grown a lot since you've been gone."

"Yeah, been working my ass off, too." Ichigo murmured, looking to the side flatly.

"So? Married a pretty woman, yet?" Shinji asked, raising his eyebrows up a few times suggestively as he grinned.

Ichigo blushed profusely. "Not yet." He murmured, looking to the side.

"Ah, yer too innocent for your own good." Shinji said, waving his hand at the substitute shinigami.

"So who were the guys that did that?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject, pointing back to the large trench.

"All that matters is that they're locked up," Soi Fon said, narrowing her eyes at the memory of those fools. "They are of no importance."

Ichigo looked to the side flatly. Well, they haven't changed at all since he's been there last. Unknown to them, besides the Taicho of the eleventh division, Riko was standing outside with a scowl. Leaning against the wall she glared ahead. She was the Taicho's "escort" since Yachiru was most likely busy putting the last finishing touches to that thing tonight.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Kyoraku asked, smiling politely.

"Eh... three weeks?" Ichigo murmured, looking up in thought as he shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

"If anything interesting will happen."

Confused by the answer, the meeting was now finished, everyone heading for the orange-haired shinigami, while others who dubbed the meeting as pointless were already heading for the door. Byakuya had to frown when he was about to walk by, hearing Ichigo ask him if he could stay at his place for the time being. Meaning he did not have a place to stay before he went there. Sending him a glare, and knowing that Rukia and Renji would be happy—not that he cared if his fukutaicho was happy—he nodded.

Ichigo had to frown when Kenpachi tried tempting him to fight him, which wasn't working all that much.

"For the last time, Kenpachi, _no."_ Ichigo said firmly, seeing the tall man frown and send him a glare.

"What do you plan on doing here, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, sending the man a hard stare.

"Eh... Probably check out... "Spa land." Ichigo said, shrugging lightly.

He's heard of that place once from Renji.

Hearing the name caused Hitsugaya to frown and glare ahead, remembering when Matsumoto had forced him to go there to "relax." Bastards had the gall to call him a child.

"Finally!"

Everyone looked towards the door, seeing Kenpachi's ninth seat peer inside with a scowl. The Taicho in charge of her rolled his eyes with a scoff. Jeez, he was _trying_ to talk Ichigo into fighting him. Didn't she see that? If only the little idiot would agree then they'd be at it. Yeah, he can imagine fighting all out. He let a smirk cross his face as he daydreamed.

"Can we get going, Zaraki Taicho?" Riko asked, sending the tall man a glare. "I gotta... go do something." She said, looking to the side flatly as she snorted.

Ichigo quirked a brow. Wow, she must be pretty ballsy to talk like that to _Kenpachi._ Riko glanced at him, sending him an irritated glare. Pausing she furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes, staring at the orange haired man closely. All the Taichos in the room... weren't ready for what happened next. Riko gawked when she recognized the man, seeming to run in spot before she ran towards the Soutaicho's desk, grabbed a blank piece of paper, and a brush—also apologized to the stunned Soutaicho—and ran towards the substitute shinigami.

"Can I get your autograph?!" Riko asked, letting a wide grin cross her face.

Stunned, Ichigo grabbed the brush and paper and signed it, still baffled. She seemed to beam when he gave it back.

"Wait until Kaori and Kayo see this~!" Riko said, turning and running down the hallway quickly, gone in the blink of an eye.

Ichigo blinked. "What just happened?"

"...My escort just left without me..." Kenpachi said, glaring down the hallway.

"Who _was_ that, anyway?"

"That was his _giiiiiirlfriend~!_"

"SHUDDAP!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring at the grinning Taicho of the fifth division.

Ichigo gawked.

* * *

"_The_ Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

Kaori and Kayo's eyes were wide, staring at the piece of paper Riko held out proudly. Oh, god! She had his signature... They both reached for it, scowling when she moved it away with a snarl. Kayo's eyes were wide. She was the one that stumbled upon how amazing the man was. Everyone knew about him when they entered the Shino academy. But reading just _how_ incredible he was made them idolize him.

"How did he look?" Kayo asked, smiling brightly. "D-Does he really have orange hair?! Is he tall? Is his reiatsu powerful? Is he handsome?"

She blushed when Riko and Kaori sent her odd stares at the last question.

"He looked... like he does in the books," Riko said, a wide smile crossing her face, which had her friends raising their eyebrows in slight shock. "I want to meet him again!" She said, holding up a fist with a grin.

"Wait, I heard he was friends with Renji!" Kaori said, holding up her hands, another way to tell them to wait. The other two gawked at her. "Let's go ask him!"

They instantly ran down the hallway, with Riko holding onto the paper like it was a newborn child. Seeing as they met up in the sixth division it wouldn't take too long to go see the fukutaicho. They all skidded around the corner, startling the couple walking down in their direction, ignoring them and continuing their sprint down the hallways. Kaori was first, skidding around the corner and grinning when she found the man they were looking for.

Her heart stopped, her eyes growing wide and her jaw falling open.

And he was with...!

She quickly jumped back to hide, pushing both her friends against the wall. Riko and Kayo blinked, looking down to see Kaori holding them in place as she peered around the corner. Pushing her arm away with a scowl Riko looked around the corner, as well, her eyes snapping wide open. Kayo did the same, gasping lightly, all their eyes shining in admiration.

_Kurosaki Ichigo _was talking with Renji!

"So, Rukia's gonna be happy that you're here," Renji said, giving a wide smirk when he saw his friend pale. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't hurt you... much."

"I haven't contacted _anyone_ in six years... Of course, she's going to hurt me."

Renji snickered while Ichigo hung his head with a sigh. He didn't know why, but after Ichigo went to college, and amazingly university, they all just kind of lost contact with him. They didn't even know where he lived, but all that they knew was that he moved away from Karakura. Though he heard Urahara often contacted the Taichos from time to time to update them on the substitute shinigami and what he was doing.

And Rukia... whew! She's complained about Ichigo not contacting them.

And she was loud about the whole thing.

"So, what'd the Taicho say about you staying at his manor for the time being?" Renji asked, seeing a grin cross Ichigo's face.

"He said I can stay... just that I gotta stay away from Rukia's room at night," He said, frowning in confusion while the redhead rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. "Do you know why?"

"...I missed you," Renji said, reaching over and rubbing his knuckles against the orange haired man's head with a grin, ignoring the curses that came from his mouth as he tried pushing him away.

Renji blinked and paused, just holding Ichigo in his arm, seeing three heads disappear around the corner. He frowned. And one of them looked familiar. Releasing Ichigo he held up a finger to silently tell him to wait, receiving a confused stare, heading for the corner. Looking around, he met the sight of three women staring at him in surprise before wide grins slowly crossed their faces. He quirked an eyebrow, staring at his fellow redhead questioningly.

Ichigo frowned in confusion when he saw Renji's lips moving, staring at something around the corner. What was he—? He blinked and looked up, hearing thumping on the floor... behind him...

Turning he was met with the sight of a pair of feet before they crushed against his face, sending him flying and hitting the wall, which had the three women and fukutaicho jumping in surprise. Kayo smiled brightly when she saw the man close up, holding up her hands and shaking in spot from excitement. Renji blinked before he rolled his eyes with an amused smirk. Of course she'd be the first to greet him like that.

"Where have you been?!"

Ichigo rubbed his face and turned, seeing the fukutaicho of the thirteenth division glaring down at him. He blinked before grinning nervously, still holding his face.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said quietly, not missing the way her eyes flashed. "Long time no see, right?"

"Why didn't you visit or anything!? Or say where you lived?!" Rukia snapped, kicking his chest with a scowl. "Do you know how many times Ukitake Taicho kept asking how you were and I had no answer?! Do you?!"

"Calm down, calm- ow! Stop! Okay, that's starting to hurt!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is right in front of me," Kaori murmured, her eyes wide with fascination, missing the way the fukutaicho rolled his eyes at the new-found information that she was a fan of the man currently getting beaten up by a short woman.

"Hey, Ichigo, ya got some fans here," Renji said, placing a hand on his hip and pointing at the three awed women with his free hand.

Ichigo and Rukia paused, both turning their heads to see the women grin at the attention of the orange haired man.

"Hey, aren't you Kenpachi's, uh, girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, holding the small woman's hands so she couldn't punch him.

Didn't stop her from kicking him.

The grin was instantly wiped off Riko's face, replaced with a frown as she blushed in embarrassment at being referred as Kenpachi's "girlfriend." Kaori and Kayo snickered quietly before perking up when the substitute shinigami stood, sending him bright smiles. Rukia greeted Kaori, receiving a wide smile and a nod. Ichigo glanced between the two in confusion, signing the book Kayo was holding out to him with a marker. He had to admit this was weird. He never had to sign anything for anyone.

"So," Ichigo was genuinely curious. "how'd you meet Kenpachi?"

Riko's grin disappeared once more, receiving snickers from the other people.

Ichigo had to scratch his head when the women grinned at the "autographs" they got from him and ran down the hallway, turning to stare questioningly at both Renji and Rukia, seeing them shrug lightly. The man didn't know that he had fans with all the stuff he did for the Soul Society. He shrugged it off before flinching when he received a punch to his face, falling to the floor.

Seems he wasn't getting off that easily.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji said, letting a wide smirk cross his face as his fellow fukutaicho continued to kick and punch the orange haired male. "You saw that redhead, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Ow! Okay, _that_ hurt!"

"...That's Kuchiki Taicho's girlfriend." Renji said, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted, grinning widely when he saw Ichigo's jaw fall open.

"...SHE'S _WHOSE_ GIRLFRIEND?!"

* * *

**Guest appearance~! \( ^o^)/ What can I say? I missed Ichigo. X3 And unlike that other story that annoys me to no end—and the readers won't allow me to delete it XD—these three don't personally know him. But surprise, surprise~! :D**

**They're Ichigo's fans. XD**

**And wow! D: This chapter only has five thousand and seven hundred words?! I'm either losing my touch or I was just lazy. XD Just three hundred words away and I'd have made it six thousand. XD **

**And don't like it, too frickin' bad. XP My choice, remember. X3**

**December 1, 2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. X3 Much appreciated. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Ichigo's awesome. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Who wouldn't want to have Ichigo in their story? X3 I missed writing the guy. =D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Ah, that's alright. X3 I've already lost most of my readers 'cause of decisions I made. XD Oh, well, I won't be getting 'em back, but I'm glad I still have _some_ readers~! :D And Ichigo's too awesome not to write! :D I also noticed that, I was unfortunately one of the people that wrote their OCs not reacting to Ichigo. But I wanted a change! :D A very good change. X3

**Dina Sana** – Yes, he is. X3 He's awesome. And I'm already stuck with that story. XD Well, not stuck, just too lazy to write it. X3

**Luafua** – Dancing would be awesome. X3 Unfortunately, I'm so shy I probably wouldn't dance out in the open. XD As I already said, Ichigo's awesome! :D

**Indefinate Shadow** – Seaweed Ambassador was the greatest creation to mankind... XD Ichigo fangirls are awesome~! =D

**PsychoIdiotLady** – We need more OCs to be fans of Ichigo. XD

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Yeah? Deathnote is awesome, too. :] I only remember L, though. XD And thank you. X3 Hopefully you continue to read it in the future. =3

Okay, I was going to have the whole meet 'n greet in two parts, but I just got overly lazy and decided to write it in one chapter. Thirteen pages on word. :D Unfortunately... this may piss some of you off. XD

But yeah! :D I have a laptop of my very own~! =D YAY~! But I think I already have a frickin' virus. A piece of advice... don't try to download ilivid. Stupid thing downloads other useless stuff, too, which is what I think killed my cousin's laptop. We can't get it on. XP But yeah, I uninstalled all the stuff that wasn't on my computer before, but I'm still wary. XP

And my inspiration for chapters, as I've said before, are songs. =D Strange thing is, I don't really listen to the lyrics, I just listen to the rhythm. Like for fast songs, I imagine fight scenes. Sad songs, I imagine sad things, and for those happy, upbeat songs... I imagine them all smiling. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"So all that happened, huh?"

Ichigo hummed, leaning back at the chair in front of Ukitake's desk. Crossing his arms he looked up in thought and raised his eyebrows slightly. Who knew? If he knew about it perhaps he could've ditched work and got there as fast as he could. From what he knew these guys were there for an hour, caused a lot of damage, and got thrown in jail. Only... they went in willingly. After fighting, of course. He rubbed his chin and looked up in thought. And they went there for one person.

"Who did they come here for?" Ichigo asked, really curious about the subject.

It wasn't often this happened.

Usually the "bad guys" destroyed everything. And killed people in sight. From what Ukitake said there were injuries, but no fatalities.

"It was Kenpachi's subordinate," Ukitake said, smiling brightly. "The one that asked you for an autograph."

Ichigo blinked. "Her? What was so special about her?"

"Well, the most civil of them said they had found her when she was a child and raised her," Ukitake said, seeing the orange haired shinigami raise his eyebrows. "They grew close to her and were devastated when she left. So, they came here to see her one last time before they gave themselves up."

"They sound nice," Ichigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So, who decided the whole thing?"

Ukitake blinked and looked down, humming in thought. If he'd have to think who was in charge, it'd have to be...

"He wasn't exactly in charge of everyone, but I'd say the one who orchestrated the entire event was... Yamato Nikito," He said, looking up in thought as he pursed his lips. "Though I've recently heard some disturbing news about him..."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Ukitake opened his mouth to answer, hesitating, seeing the curious gaze. Faltering, he let a smile cross his face before he shook his head and raised his hand as if to stop Ichigo from asking any more questions. Ichigo blinked at the smile. Over the years he has gotten much more smarter, so he was able to tell a lot from a person's expression.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your vacation with what these people have done," Ukitake said, waving his hand dismissively. "Though I will say that they were not "bad people" despite what some people will say. On the contrary, they faked their deaths to help as many people as they could in the Rukongai."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, letting a smirk cross his face. "I wouldn't mind meeting them to see how they're like. If they tried helping people they can't be _that_ bad."

"I don't think they will be possible," Ukitake said, letting a sad smile cross his face. "They've been sentenced to jail for a long time. And they're quite... eccentric." He said, closing his eyes and smiling when he remembered the personalities of the group.

"How long?"

"Well, it varies. They're in there for the years they've faked their deaths."

"...Which is how long...?"

"For each of them, over a hundred a fifty years."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide before his jaw fell open. Holy shit! His jaw could've hit the floor when Ukitake told him the "Boss" was sentenced for over four hundred years. Whoa! How can they put them in there for that _long?_ Well, Aizen's sentence was _much_ longer, but these guys didn't sound that bad. Hold on... He leaned back and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and looking up in thought. It seemed every time he went there, he almost always got what he wanted.

Especially meeting the "bad guys" and beating them.

Maybe he'll get to meet these guys, after all.

If he told anyone _that_ he was pretty much sure they'd scoff at him and call him delusional. But it seemed that always happened. Like he was a main character of a show or something... Eh, what did he know? It's not like he was a main character of anything.

"Um... do you think I could sneak out the window?" Ichigo whispered, pointing past the Taicho at the window.

Ukitake furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Rukia's waiting outside," He said, pointing at the door. "She's going to jump me when I step out."

Ukitake blinked before smiling in amusement, nodding his consent. Without another word, Ichigo got up and opened the window, jumping out and landing swiftly on the ground. What he wasn't expecting... was to see Rukia in front of him. Eyes wide, he let a wide, nervous grin cross his face. The Taicho inside the office started chuckling when he heard a shriek, looking out and smiling to see Rukia throwing Ichigo into the pond. Amazing. She was tiny, yet she was strong enough to throw people larger than her.

She must have missed him.

Smiling, he shut the window, pausing and furrowing his brows. Yamato Nikito... That poor boy.

* * *

Grinning widely, Riko hung the signature on her wall, stepping back to admire it. Wow... _Wow! _She got a signature from Kurosaki Ichigo~! _The_ Kurosaki Ichigo, the guy beat up _both_ Zaraki and Kuchiki Taicho~! She held up her fists and silently yelled, "Yes!" Now, she had to get ready to head out. She turned and glanced at the mirror, scowling when she saw herself in the kimono. Yuck... Oh, well...

Out the window.

People might have been curious why she was going out the window, but there was no way she was going to risk someone seeing her like this. Pushing her window open, she climbed through, cursing loudly when she slipped and landed in the shrub below the window. She let out a growl when she shot up, glaring at the shrub like it was the thing that caused her to slip. Getting out of the shrub she dusted herself off, pushing all the leave off and picking some out of her hair. Looking up she paused and blinked...

Takeshi stared back, having been walking by.

Riko's jaw dropped, seeing the dark-skinned male quirk a brow as he stared at her attire. Ever since that incident, bastard, she's been avoiding him like the plague. The only time she ever saw him was if he was walking down the hallway, then she'd turn and bolt down the other direction. But, now...

"Uh..." Takeshi frowned in confusion before he grinned and snapped his fingers. "You dressed up for the Taicho, didn't ya?" He asked, sniggering as he watched the woman's face turn bright red.

"No!" Riko snapped, scowling at the man. "I'm going to- I- None of your business!" She snapped, huffing as she walked past the tall male.

Takeshi stared after her, letting a smirk cross his face as he raised his eyebrows. He let out a low whistle, seeing the woman stiffen. Slowly, she turned her head and sent him a dark glare, her expression demonic. She stalked up to him, Takeshi noting in amusement that she was wearing her sandals and socks(the ones that went with the uniform) with the kimono. It didn't look good together.

"Listen here, pervert!" Riko growled, grabbing the front of his robes and tugging him down to her level and glaring right in his face. "You're not gonna tell the Taicho of this! Ya know why?!"

"Why?" Takeshi asked, raising his eyebrows curiously, not at all bothered that she was handling him roughly.

"'Cause you're going with me. Can't have the risk of your blabbing to Zaraki Taicho," Riko murmured, looking to the side blankly. "Let's go."

Instead of resisting, Takeshi followed with a wide grin, not even putting up a fight. Riko scowled. What was with this guy? He acted like such an idiot. Really, why did the Taicho even accept him into the divi-

A loud screech sounded around the area, along with a loud slap.

Takeshi chuckled as he rubbed his red cheek, receiving an even darker glare, as if that was possible. This chick could be scary when she wanted to be. The reason he was slapped... Okay, how can he resist? She was swaying her hips and her thigh looked inviting. And- He let out a surprised yell when she jumped him, shaking him back and forth roughly before she slapped him several more times. He rubbed his cheeks when she finished, following her with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Sorry-"

"Shuddap!" Riko snapped, turning to send him glower. "I'm surprised if you have any friends!"

"I'll have you know, plenty of people enjoy my company." Takeshi said, grinning widely.

"Who? Your imaginary friends?"

"Yeah, them, too~!"

Takeshi started snickering when she sent him a flat stare. He almost missed the amused grin when she looked away. His grin grew when he saw it, raising his hand and ruffling the woman's hair before he walked past. Better to be faster in case she punched him.

* * *

Kayo could've cried.

She stared at the mirror with wide, large eyes. Her lips trembled. No! She was not going to meet anyone, but... she didn't like wearing kimonos. She felt better when she wore her shihakusho. But Aina... Letting out a sigh she turned and slid her door open, glancing down the hallways to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one she quickly bunched up her kimono so she could run down the hallways quickly to head outside. Hopefully she didn't see the Taich-

Oh, it's Hitugaya Taicho.

Eyes growing wide she quickly ducked behind the wall, her heart pounding quickly in her chest. Don't see her! Please god, don't let him see her! Down the hallway Hitsugaya walked in her direction, his eyes narrowed to show he was serious. And displeased. Matsumoto and that darn club of hers. Who would be so stupid to go to that event? He heard a squeak, pausing and turning his head when he recognized it.

Nothing.

Frowning in confusion he turned and continued on his way.

Unknown to him, Kayo was hiding behind two people who were walking by, the two giving her curious stares as she walked in front of them. Looking around them, seeing that he was out of sight, she gave a relieved smile and nodded to the two, receiving nods in return. Turning she ran down the hallway to head outside. She had to get out of there before the Taicho found her.

Down the street, Satoru lowered his head and sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

He was busy, when...

"Cheer up, Satoru!" Rai snapped, sending her brother a scowl. "Be happy! That bastard you call a friend might be there."

"Takeshi?"

"That's the one," Rai said, lifting a finger with a smirk. "Don't know why you're friends with him."

"Because-"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fun." Rai said, waving her hand dismissively with a roll of her eyes.

She stopped and quirked a brow, causing Satoru to bump into her back. He stepped back and apologized, tilting his head when he looked above her head—seeing as he was taller—to see- Oh! He smiled brightly when he saw who his sister was staring at, seeing Kayo smoothing her kimono. The green haired woman jumped and widened her eyes when he suddenly yelled.

"Good evening, Kayo-san~!"

The blonde jumped in surprise and turned her head, smiling when she saw the cheerful face and—Her eyes snapped wide open when she saw the woman yelling at the blue haired man. Oh, god... It was... She started shaking, the fear in her eyes growing when the woman drew closer. The taller woman narrowed her eyes, which made Kayo start hyperventilating. She swore her heart stopped when Rai slapped a hand to her shoulder, offering her a wide grin.

"How you doing, kid?" Rai asked, blinking when the woman fell back and hit the ground. "Why the hell does she always do that?"

"Kayo-san!" Satoru yelled in alarm, panicking before he pulled the woman up.

Rai stared down at the woman flatly, rolling her eyes with a scoff. Jeez. How pathetic.

"You should get a wife like this," Rai said sarcastically, snorting lightly as she crossed her arms. "One that always faints."

"Maybe in the future, but that was not funny, Onee-chan!" Satoru snapped, pouting cutely at the woman, soon beaming when the woman started stirring in his arms. "Kayo-san?"

Her eyelashes fluttered open, blinking a few times before looking up, her eyes snapping wide open and her face turning bright red when she saw how close Satoru's face was to hers. He started panicking when her eyes rolled back, slumping in his arms. Rai crossed her arms, frowning with a quirked eyebrow. Okay...? She was starting to think the girl scared easily.

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon!"

Kaori tried pulling the kimono close, scowling when it wouldn't do so! Maybe since it was a size too small for her... Yeah, that was probably it. Screw it! Who cared if Riko and Kayo got mad at her? She couldn't get the darn thing on. She should've tried it on before buying it. Putting her shihakusho back on she walked outside, sliding her door shut and heading down the hallway. Ignoring everyone, seeing as she was in a bad mood, she scowled as she walked outside and down the steps.

Darn you, Riko!

She soon got to the area, seeing as it was only a division over, quickly looking around the area to see if her friends arrived. Wow... A lot of people showed up. Wasn't this supposed to be a small event? She had to squeeze through the crowd, snapping at people to move out of her way. Where were they? They should be there, right? Bending her knees, she jumped, trying to peer over the crowd. She had to roll her eyes and scoff when some women were blushing as they spoke to the men that approached them.

"Kaori!"

Blinking, she turned in time to see Kayo jumping towards her. Holding her arms out she caught the small blonde with a wide grin across her face.

"Renta's here," Was the first thing Kayo said, her eyebrows raised in shock. "He's over there." She said, turning to point at the sulking man at the open bar.

And that seemed to be gaining pity from a _lot_ of women.

Kaori raised her eyebrows when she saw woman after woman walk up to the man and ask if he was alright. He would mutter and shake his head, which made women sit down with him. Hell, there had to have been twenty women surrounding the man! She blinked when Kayo stepped back, looking down to see Kayo pursing her lips at her and looking pointedly at her shihakusho. Okay, she expected Riko to get mad, but Kayo? C'mon!

"It was too small," Kaori said, looking to the side in embarrassment.

"Meaning you were too fat."

Kaori jumped lightly and turned, seeing Riko sending her a cheeky grin. She scowled. Fat? Wait... who was that? Kaori raised a brow as she stared at the tall man, seeing him chewing on a sandwich with a blank look on his face, staring ahead in boredom. Glancing at Riko curiously, she waited for her to explain who the tall guy was.

"Satoru!" Takeshi yelled, letting a wide grin cross his face when he saw the blue haired man. "What're you doing here, buddy!"

"Takeshi!" Satoru yelled, waving happily when he saw the man.

Riko rolled her eyes, seeing the tall man hug the smaller man tightly, both grinning widely. Jeez. This must be that bro-mance she heard about. Flat expressions crossed both Kayo and Riko's faces when Kaori dragged them over to the area that had tons of food, watching as she piled food on two separate plates. The tall woman had time to blink before she heard a loud squeal, her eyes snapping wide open before she was engulfed in a hug. Looking down she glared at Aina, gritting her teeth when she held on tight.

"So~?" Aina asked, stepping back and smiling brightly. "Did you finally sleep with Zaraki Taic-"

Riko snarled, making the three other women widen their eyes, a piece of meat hanging out of Kaori's mouth. Riko glanced around, making sure no one heard. She had to freeze, however... when she saw three people looking at her, one she recognized from the twelfth division and one she hated from her own division. The last one... Hell, she didn't know who that was.

"So?" Takeshi grinned widely and raised his eyebrows. "You haven't even slept with the Taicho yet?"

"Shut it!" Riko snarled, pointing at the man threateningly.

"Hah!" Rai crossed her arms and grinned widely. "Trying to make your way to the top by sleeping with the superiors?"

Riko frowned in confusion, while Kaori's eyes snapped wide open and her jaw dropped. Kayo blushed and looked away while Aina glared at the green haired woman for even suggesting such a thing. Takeshi snorted and took a swig from the cup he was holding, turning his head down to see Satoru sipping his drink with a silly straw. Where he got that, he'd never know. Finally, it seemed to click, causing Riko to widen her eyes and blush in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!" Riko growled, glaring directly in front of the woman, narrowing her eyes dangerously as she curled her upper lip. "Y-You think he and I are-"

"How else should I think?" Rai asked, leaning forward and smirking. "It's not exactly subtle when a subordinate suddenly starts kissing their superior."

Riko blushed brightly. "T-That was because-"

"Whatever, I don't care," Rai said, standing straight and taking a sip from her cup. "If you guys wanna get married, be my guest." She said, walking past the gawking woman to head towards the food.

"Y-You bitch!" Riko growled, turning to glare after the woman.

"Rai must be in a good mood to be teasin' someone," Takeshi said, patting his friend's shoulder and grinning down at him. "Right?"

"Hm? Yes." Satoru said, nodding as he continued to drink his juice.

At least, they told him it was "juice."

"She's scary," Kayo murmured, staring after the woman with furrowed eyebrows. "She talks so seriously."

"Ah, yeah," Takeshi smirked when the woman squeaked in surprise at the fact that he and Satoru were still there. "She's always been uptight. She's serious when she's on the job, and when she gets off of work..." He looked upwards in thought. "Well, she's not that much different. She takes her paperwork home with her and gets mad when we're loud."

"She hits Takeshi all the time~!" Satoru piped up, letting a bright grin cross his face. "When he's loud and we're talking in the lounge area of our house she'll come out of her room and hit anyone she heard that was loud~!"

"Yes, thank you for telling them, Satoru," Takeshi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a snort. "Where's Anya?"

"Kasuki didn't want to come so he said he'd watch her," Satoru said, smiling brightly. "Onee-chan dragged me here~!"

Riko snorted with her hands on her hips. "We we're dragged here, as well." She said, pointing her thumb towards the grinning brunette. "She wanted to come here to meet someone who can freeze anyone on spot." She said, wiggling her fingers to try to seem 'mysterious.'

Takeshi smirked. "Really? Well-"

"Don't press your luck," Aina said, staring at the man flatly. "You're not my type."

Takeshi cringed and looked away while raising his eyebrows with a slight shrug. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo stared at the brunette in shock. They seen her so hung up over the Taicho of the eleventh division that they never heard her reject anyone before. It was strange. Downright weird. Riko rolled her eyes and reached up, patting the brunette's head in a somewhat affectionate way. This made both Kaori and Kayo frown and glare at the action. That was _their_ somewhat affection pat on the head!

"So? What're you gonna do?" Riko asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow curiously, since this whole idea was the brunette's.

"I'm going to mingle," Aina said, grinning widely. "You guys don't have to talk to anyone, just eat and drink." She said, holding her hand out towards the dozens and dozens of tables.

Kaori gave a thumbs-up from the table, not even bothering to turn her back. Kayo stared at her flatly before she joined her, looking over the food. Riko glanced at the table, picking up a stick that had meat and vegetables on it. Mouth watering, she started eating, snarling at anyone that approached her.

"Kayo~!"

The small blonde yelped when she was pulled into a hug, struggling wildly before she realized it was Seika. Riko and Kaori turned their heads, their mouths full of food, grunted, before they went back to looking through the food. Seika quirked an eyebrow and frowned. Okay, _don't_ greet her, then. She grinned down at Kayo, seeing her look up and smile. Pausing, the third seat stepped back, raising her eyebrows in shock when she saw the kimono.

She looked...

"Adorable~!" Seika squealed, hugging the woman and holding her tightly.

Riko punched the woman, a flat look on her face, ignoring the wide-eyed stare Kayo was sending her while the third seat picked herself up. She was getting tired of seeing the woman always jumping on Kayo and hugging her until her face turned blue. Shrugging lightly, and still ignoring the stares, she went back to the table, inwardly smirking when people quickly got out of her way.

"That was unnecessary." Kaori commented, sending her pointed stare.

"What else could I do?"

"Ask her to stop?" Kaori snorted when she saw Riko look at her. "Oh, I forgot. _What_ was I thinking? I was asking _Riko_ that question."

Riko scowled.

* * *

"Will you stop that?!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia and held her tightly, flush against his body, so she couldn't hit him. Jeez! There for five hours and she's _still_ hitting him! He rolled his eyes, turning his head to see Renji grinning at the two. Sticking his tongue out at him he grunted when she managed to knee him between the legs, falling to his knees and holding his goods. Renji threw his head back and started laughing, earning a glare from the substitute shinigami.

Byakuya closed his eyes.

_Why_... were they in his office?

Just as he was in the middle of signing his paperwork, these three stumbled into his room, with the Kurosaki fool screaming at him to order Rukia to stop hitting him. He did no such thing. He focused his gaze on the form, not reading it, just... thinking. Kaori had been in his division for a little over three years, and he greatly respected the laws of the Seireitei. Laws about having certain relationships with the subordinates... This has been bothering him for a while. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he almost jumped when he saw Ichigo's face appear in his division.

"So?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows curiously.

Byakuya glared at him, obviously having not heard his question. Ichigo rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"What's that meet 'n greet I keep hearing about?"

"You're asking the Taicho." Renji murmured quietly, staring pointedly at the orange haired man.

"Hey, I'm just trying to include him in our conversation," Ichigo said, scowling at the redheaded fukutaicho. "Oh! Yeah, Renji told me you have a girlfriend. Is that true?" He asked, turning to send a questioning wide-eyed stare at the Taicho.

"That is none of your business." Byakuya said coldly, sending him a glare before he went back to work.

Ichigo blinked before a wide grin crossed his face, earning him a glare from the slightly annoyed Taicho. Turning, he raised his eyebrows. Maybe he should go to the Kuchiki manor, get himself settled before he did anything else. Just about to do that, he patted Byakuya's shoulder, which earned him another cold glare, and walked towards the door.

Still... that meant Rukia was going to be there... meaning she was going to hurt him.

Sighing, he lowered his head and slumped.

Jumping, he let out a surprised yell when Rukia kicked his side before she walked past him with a huff. Still mad? Renji snickered, letting out a sigh as he watched them leave. Too bad he had wor- Byakuya cleared his throat, his eyes closed, gaining his fukutaicho's attention.

"You may have the rest of the day off, Renji." Byakuya said, opening his eyes to see the redhead blink before grinning widely.

"Thanks, Taicho!" Renji quickly ran out the door and down the hallway, catching up to the other two.

Ichigo had to jump once more when Renji wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning to send him a scowl. Rolling his eyes, he looked ahead, quickly freezing when the last person he wanted to see skidded around the corner. Kenpachi looked up with a grin, making the substitute shinigami and the two fukutaicho widen their eyes when he grabbed his zanpakuto.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, Ichigo!" Kenpachi said, a frightening grin crossing his face. "Let's fight!"

"How the hell did you find me?!" Ichigo snapped, sending the much taller man a glare.

_Nothing can deter the man_, Renji silently thought.

"I'll see you guys later!" Ichigo yelled, turning and high-tailing it out of there.

Kenpachi widened his eyes and scowled, quickly running down the hallway to get the little wimp. Unfortunately, Byakuya chose that moment to step out of his office to see what all the noise was. He watched as Ichigo ran by, turning his head the other way and widening his eyes when he saw the other Taicho.

A loud crash rang through the area.

Ichigo skidded to a stop, turning around and gawking. Rukia and Renji ran around the corner, both their jaws hanging open at the sight. Kenpachi, who had run too fast to stop, crashed right into the noble. And Byakuya, who didn't realize until the last second, and had his attention on the substitute shinigami, couldn't get out of the way in time.

They were both sprawled on the floor, both glaring heatedly at each other.

They never did like each other.

"Fuckin' idiot! The hell didn't you get outta the way?!"

"_You_ should have stopped. Get off of me."

Ichigo snickered. Holy shit! Was Byakuya actually getting _mad?_ In the open? He wasn't sure, given the years, but Byakuya wasn't this laid back when he was last here. Even though he was still uptight. The two Taichos snapped at each other, the larger one pushing away the noble, which earned him a cold stare.

Well, he wasn't going to spend any more time there.

"Hey! Ichigo! Get back here!"

* * *

Seika splashed water onto her brother, scowling when he mumbled and sent her a half-hearted glare. He's been drinking non-stop since they got there! Rolling her eyes with a snort, she grabbed him, scowling when she got water on her, as well. He doesn't deal well with break-ups. Might as well bring the idiot home. He was too drunk to walk on his own. Sighing, she walked towards the exit, yelling at people to get out of the way, pausing when she saw someone with white hair.

That couldn't be...?

Nah, it probably wasn't him.

Unfortunately, for her, it _was_ who she thought it was.

Hitsugaya scowled, looking through the crowd for a certain fukutaicho. He didn't care if she didn't go back to the office, but she was the one who knew where the transfer papers were, along with the tabs that were put on the division budget. Someone wanted to transfer out, and he needed them. Where was she? Jeez. Why were there so many people? Were they all desperate to get into a relationship? He rolled his eyes with a snort, pausing when he saw someone who looked like Matsumoto. No... that wasn't her.

People turned towards him, quickly getting out of his way when he recognized the ever serious Taicho.

Someone tripped, spilling whatever was in their cup... all over the front of his shihakusho. Everyone around the area held their breath, all their eyes wide with shock and their jaws hanging open. Hitsugaya's eyes were shadowed over, staring at the red staining a part of his haori. Looking up, he sent the man one of his famous cold glares, seeing him freeze and start panicking. Scoffing, Hitsugaya ignored him and continued on, deciding to clean his uniform before going to bed. Damn that Matsumoto and her club of hers!

He wouldn't be surprised if Yoruichi was there, with Soi Fon following her like a lost little puppy.

Something caught his eye, making him stop moving and widen his eyes slightly. Was that...?

Over by the table with many drinks to choose from(even hot chocolate), was Kayo standing with a blue haired fellow. They were both smiling at each other and speaking, looking like they were having a jolly good time. He ignored her friends that were standing near the food(pigging out), and narrowed his eyes as he frowned. Heading over to the area, he glared at anyone that didn't get out of the way in time, the air around him suddenly growing colder. People paled at the expression on his face and the sheer anger radiating from him.

"I have a new project I'm working on," Satoru said, smiling at the woman. "Would you like to come to my lab and watch?"

"What kind of project?" Kayo asked, returning the kind man's smile.

"I'm making a new security system for the Seireitei," Satoru said, smiling brightly. "I'm almost done~! I need about a week to finish it."

"Security?" Kayo asked, her eyes growing large. "Wow! Your work must be pretty important!"

Satoru blushed bashfully. "N-Not really, but Kurotsuchi Taicho said I can make a security system if I wanted to."

He really took pride in his work. Kayo let her smile soften, watching as the man scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. They both paused when they felt colder, furrowing their brows before they turned their heads. Kayo's eyes snapped wide open, shaking in spot. Satoru, however, ignored the cold and greeted the Taicho cheerfully. Hitsugaya ignored him, though he sent him a cold glare, giving his subordinate a firm stare.

He's never stared at her like that(but he did in the beginning when they met each other).

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, crossing his arms and ignoring the dampness on his clothes.

"I-I-"

Oh, god! She couldn't talk! The look on his face was scaring her! Riko, who turned to see why everyone was quiet, raised her eyebrows. Frowning, she made her way over, standing between the two short people while Kaori turned her head and frowned at the scene.

"Hey, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kayo's here because-"

"I'm _not_ talking to you, am I?" Hitsugaya snapped, sending the woman a glare. She widened her eyes in shock. "Move out of the way."

"Whoa! Hold up! Why the hell're you getting all pissy?" Riko asked, frowning at the Taicho. "Kayo's here because-"

"_Out of the way_," Hitsugaya ground out, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or should I tell Zaraki you're here, as well, looking for a new 'boyfriend.'"

Riko gawked. "I'm not here to-"

"No need ta tell me."

Riko froze, her eyes wide before slowly turning her head. Kenpachi made his way through the crowd, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the woman. Oh, shit. A nervous grin crossed her face, ignoring the way his eyes trailed down her legs for a moment before he sent her another glare. She chuckled nervously, stepping back and placing a hand on Kayo's shoulder.

"HAUL ASS!" Riko yelled, grabbing the small blonde and quickly running out of the courtyard. "Damn you, Aina!"

Aina, who saw the scene, watched as the redhead followed, all three looking very panicked. Oh, no! She quickly made her way through the crowd, standing in front of the two Taichos. They sent her glares, turning to stare in the direction the women took off.

"I-It's my fault they were here!" Aina yelled, glad people were going back to talking to each other. "I asked them to come! Please! Don't get mad at them!"

"So what? You convinced them to get new 'boyfriends?'" Hitsugaya asked, sending the woman a glower.

"What? No! I would never do that! I only asked them to go with me!" Aina yelled, furrowing their eyebrows worriedly. "Riko said she didn't want to come, anyway!"

"What about Kayo?"

"Not her, either!"

"And Kaori?"

The three blinked in surprise, turning their heads to see Byakuya walking through the crowd, Ichigo following him. He had been leading Ichigo to the Kuchiki manor, since he ran into him by chance when he was running from Kenpachi. And since he lost both Rukia and Renji they couldn't direct him to where the manor was. Aina raised her hand and placed them on her cheeks, her eyes wide with worry and feeling her heartbeat pick up. Why weren't they believing her?!

"_None_ of them wanted to come! I _paid_ them to come with me!" Aina said, staring at all three Taichos desperately. "Y-You're not going to break up with them, are you?"

Kenpachi and Hitsugaya frowned.

"You're not... right?"

"No," Byakuya amazingly answered, closing his eyes. "But I am going to transfer Kaori." He said, turning and telling Ichigo to follow.

"Wait... What?" Hitsugaya asked, ignoring everyone and following after the noble, all three Taichos now ignoring the brunette as she gasped in shock at the news. "Why are you transferring her? Isn't she your eleventh seat?"

"She is."

"Then why the hell're you transferring' her?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion, amazingly following, as well. "That would mean you're demotin' her, right?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya answered, frowning when Ichigo glanced between all three of them in confusion.

"Since she is in my division, that would mean people would think she is 'sleeping' with me to get what she wants."

"Like getting rank." Hitsugaya said, widening his eyes slightly. "B-But won't she-"

"She'll get pissed you're demotin' her!" Kenpachi said, still following with a frown. "Why the hell're doing it?"

"The law in each division is _not_ to fraternize with a subordinate."

The other two paused while Ichigo scratched his head in confusion and stopped in the middle of the street. Hold on! The way they were all talking was like they all had... He glanced between them once more, noting that Byakuya stopped and turned to stare at him, silently questioning why he wasn't following. Crossing his arms, he pursed his lips.

"The way you guys are talking is like you're saying you're going out with a subordinate of yours," Ichigo said, seeing the three Taichos avoid his stare. "You're not, right? 'Cause you're not that stupid, right?" His eyes grew when they stayed silent. "You _are?!_"

"A situation happened," Byakuya said, closing his eyes. "It was inevitable."

"B-But who does that?! Usually when a woman sleeps with the boss all the other employees start ignoring her and put her down!" Ichigo said, having seen this in movies. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just try not to hurt your girlfriends."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring at the substitute shinigami.

"Then what is she?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows with an amused smirk on his face, not noticing Hitsugaya narrowing his eyes in thought.

"She's a..." Kenpachi closed his mouth. "Shut up."

"Whatever. Just don't hurt 'em." Ichigo said, pointing at each Taicho, as if _that_ would prevent them from hurting their subordinates. He paused. "So, Toshiro...? You have a girlfriend, too?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

**Eeeeeeehhhh... Not really satisfied with this chapter. XP But I have thought of something **_**so**_** diabolical! And it started two days ago! *evil laughter* But I just kid. X3 And yeah, I started thinking, 'eh, I'm really starting to hate having them in the same division. And they don't really try to get to know anybody, so what should I do?' And GASP! An idea came to mind! D:**

**A very, very stupid idea that will piss off all three women and lead to an unfortunate decision! :D**

**And c'mon! Three women kissing their Taichos? That will have some people think they're sleeping their way up to the top. XP Which is true in real life, so c'mon! X3 **

**So you see where I'm going with this...? *slowly started grinning widely***

**Pissed off? Well, you should be. It was my idea, and the idea itself pisses me off. XD But this is the life of a writer! They try coming up with ideas to try to keep readers coming back. X3 The cliffhangers sure seem to do it, for those that are **_**really**_** curious. XD**

**And let me just say, it's the reviews that keep me writing. X3 Which is why I barely update... THAT and I'm lazy. XD But when I'm on a roll I start writing like crazy! :D**

**December 14, 2012 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Thankies~! :D

**Dina Sana** – Thank you. X3

**Indefinate Shadow** – Thank you so very much~! =D

**Piacine** – Thank you so very much, new reviewer. X3

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Ichigo is too awesome _not_ to include! :D That's why he will always be awesome to me. X3

**Luafua** – Yeah, I started thinking, 'Wait, Byakuya's stuck up! He wouldn't keep Kaori in his division after doing what they did!' D: So, that's where I got the idea. C: And Kenpachi will have no _choice_ but the transfer her! D:

Okay, so I got stuck. XD But I wrote it out the day I got the last chapter out, believe it or not, but then it was just... yuck. XP So, I rewrote it... and got stuck. But I finally got it out! :D Strange that it's when the new calendar is starting... or whatever it is. So, I didn't get the flow of writing. XP It sucks when that happens. X3

Oh! :D And I'm back home for Christmas~! XD So happy~! Except for the fact that I have to go back for school. XP Sucks...

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"_You want us to what?!_"

Kenpachi and Hitsugaya gawked at the Soutaicho, seeing him open his eyes slightly. And Kuchiki, damn bastard, was standing next to the desk with a serious look in his eye. Why the hell would he suddenly order this?! They've been fine for the last two years! Hitsugaya only started considering it, but he was going to ask Kayo if she was going to be okay with it. But now...?! He doesn't know how she'll react to this news, she might even...

"No," Kenpachi said, crossing his arms and giving a frown. "I ain't transferring the woman."

"You will-"

"Just 'cause Kuchiki wants to transfer his doesn't mean I have to," Kenpachi said, letting out a scoff and sending the noble a glare. "Try transferrin' that redhead, and if she doesn't dump your ass I'll transfer mine." He said as he grinned, seeing the Taicho of the sixth narrow his eyes and send him a cold glare.

"I was considering transferring Kay-Shigeko," Hitsugaya quickly corrected, frowning deeply. "but I don't think that would be the best idea. She barely spoke to anyone when she was first put into my division. I don't know any other division that will suit her."

"Ukitake." Byakuya said, seeing the prodigy send him a dark glare.

"Nobody's asking you." He snapped quietly.

"Who would even take the woman, anyway?" Kenpachi asked, crossing his arms with a scowl. "She fights and talks like everyone at the eleventh. I doubt any prissy ass division will take her." He ignored the glares the three Taichos shot him, looking away with a snort.

"Two weeks."

Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya shot him puzzled looks, seeing the Soutaicho open his eyes to give them a stare that made anyone shiver in fear. Seriously, they didn't doubt that even Aizen pissed himself from seeing such a look. They waited for him to elaborate, seeing him motion Byakuya to stand with the other two to stand in front of his desk. Doing as what he instructed, Byakuya ignored the glares the other two shot him, facing the Soutaicho with narrowed eyes.

"You each have two weeks to tell your subordinates and make plans." Yamamoto said, seeing the three blink and widen their eyes slightly.

"So what? We have no choice in the matter?" Hitsugaya asked, stepping forward with a frown. "We don't even know if they'll accept this."

"Whether or not they like it doesn't matter. Kuchiki Taicho suggested the idea for his subordinate, and I decided I will no longer let subordinates 'date' their Taichos," Yamamoto said, seeing the two frown at the news. "Two weeks." He repeated, seeing the three hesitate before they nodded.

"...Fuck you, Kuchiki."

"Zaraki," Yamamoto said firmly, sending the man a stare.

He swore, they could act like children when they wanted to.

* * *

Kaori and Kayo gawked at Riko.

Riko was grinning, her hands placed on her hips as she waited for their responses to her damn question. A question that had them blushing brightly and their jaws hanging open. They felt incredibly guilty that their Taichos found out they were at that event, and Kaori had sensed the Taicho had gone there a few seconds after they left, so they currently trying to think of ways to make it up to them and convince them they weren't leaving.

"You want _us_... to _sleep_... with _them_... to _make up_ with them?" Kaori asked, a very dumbfounded expression on her face. "H-How will that make everything better?!" She snapped, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Aren't men crazy about sex?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion.

"Not _all_ of them!" Kaori snapped, slapping the woman over the head with a scowl.

"B-But I studied and t-the books said-"

"_Books!_" Kaori ground out, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth grit. "It's not real life!"

"So what? How are you gonna make it up to Kuchiki Taicho?" Riko asked, glaring at the redhead with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest and standing tall. "Kiss him and everything's all nice and dandy? Full of rainbows and unicorns... and... marshmallows," She received odd stares. "And... other crap..."

"'Kay, we get it," Kaori said, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "Of course I'm not gonna sleep with him. I'm gonna..."

She trailed off, looking to the side with narrowed eyes, thinking slowly. She couldn't do much stuff... couldn't cook for him. Scratching the back of her head she looked up in thought, gaining flat stares from her friends. Wait! Kayo can cook! Grinning, she glanced at the small blonde, flinching when Riko smacked the back of her head.

"Ya gotta do it yourself!"

Damn!

"Now...?" Riko looked to the side and narrowed her eyes. "How do I entice the Taicho without seeming obvious...?"

"You're _still_ on about that!" Kaori snapped, glaring darkly at the woman.

"She has a choice to do that," Kayo said quietly, widening her eyes and blushing brightly. "As long as she doesn't tell us what they they will do in the bedroom, it'll be fine."

"Oh, I would kill her if she tells us!"

"I'm right here," Riko said, frowning at the two.

"Yeah, we can see," Kaori said, sticking her tongue out at her, letting out a huff. "Why can't we just cook for 'em?"

Riko blinked. "I don't know how to cook. What? You expect me to give the Taicho a tray full of charred food?"

Kaori and Kayo snorted, which made the woman frown deeply, both clearing their throats and looking away. Okay, the only one that could cook was Kayo, since she devoted her time in the Chiharu house to cleaning and cooking, and spending time with Kaori as requested by her father. But how can they make up? Unfortunately, Riko only had one idea she was set on.

"I'll drink with him!" Riko said, grinning widely.

"How will that make it up to him?"

"Make up for what?"

She received flat stares.

* * *

Kenpachi grumbled, heading back to the division with a scowl plastered on his face. Friggin' old bastard... He didn't say shit before, and one fucking word from _princess Kuchiki_ and he goes and orders him to transfer the woman! No discussion! That's it! Just do and... whatever... Hell, he wasn't even making any sense anymore! Walking around the corner, finally managing to find his own division... in the span of two hours... he froze in step.

Riko arched her back and let out a groan, her face flushed, clawing at the ground with furrowed brows. She hung her head and panted, fisting her hands and shaking.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Riko yelled, hitting the ground rapidly while the third seat sat on her back with a grin, twisting her leg back. "Okay! Okay! I give! Get the hell off!" She tried crawling away.

She let out a sigh when he released her leg and slumped against the ground, blinking when she saw the Taicho frozen at the gate. Rising to her feet she held up a hand with a grin, greeting the man. Kenpachi's eyes were shadowed over, staring intently at the woman. _That_... just now... looked... Riko frowned when he didn't react to anything, glancing at Ikkaku questioningly to see him shrug. Kenpachi shook his head and growled, steeling himself and striding towards the woman to tell her the news. She was getting kicked out. It was simple. She was any other subordinate.

Didn't mean anything.

He opened his mouth...

"Zaraki Taicho!" Riko said, raising her arm and grinning widely. "I want you to know something!" She said, jumping in spot excitedly.

Okay...? That was weird, even for Riko.

"I'm ready to tell you-"

"Hey, Hisako!" Takeshi yelled, slapping the woman's back with a wide grin. "Missed you last night! What happened? You went home with Zaraki Taicho?" He asked, raising his eyebrows a few times suggestively.

"Dumbass!" Riko snarled, punching his face with a scowl. "Don't you watch your strength?! You almost sent me to the ground!"

"Sorry," Takeshi said, rubbing his nose with a pout. "I just considered the fact that you have a seat."

Riko scowled. "...Shuddap."

Kenpachi looked between the two and frowned deeply. What the hell happened? She hated his guts when they first met and now she was all buddy-buddy with him? Well, not exactly buddy-buddy. She just jumped him a moment ago and now strangling him with a snarl. Takeshi flailed like crazy before he slumped, which made Riko blink and pause, removing her hands. As soon as she did Takeshi shot up and grabbed her wrists, grinning widely before he threw her to the ground.

She huffed, turning to scowl at him before her eyes snapped wide open.

Laughter filled the air, everyone turning their heads to see Takeshi tickling the woman with a wide grin, the woman flailing her arms and legs as she laughed. Some people smirked, all glancing at the Taicho briefly before looking back at the laughing woman. Their heads whipped back to the Taicho, all paling when they saw the absolute fury burning behind his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest and his upper lip curled in a snarl.

"C-Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Riko yelled, a wide grin stretched across her face as she panted.

Takeshi raised his hands above her, grinning widely before he moved to the side when he leg shot out. Scowling, Riko crossed her arms stubbornly while she laid on the ground. She missed.

Kenpachi continued to scowl, continuing to send daggers at the oblivious man. He didn't like this guy now.

* * *

"I can do it!"

Kayo narrowed her eyes, tying her sleeves back, using her teeth to tie a knot to make sure it stayed. She glanced at the food on the counter, biting her lip and nodding. Okay, now she just had to decide what to cook. Pursing her lips she looked up in thought, furrowing her brows in wonder. Hmmm... She didn't really know. She hasn't cooked for herself or anyone for a while now. All she needed to do was try to guess what Hitsugaya Taicho liked. Oh!

Hitsugaya Taicho liked amanatto!

But... she didn't know the recipe for that. Lowering her head Kayo let out a small, sad sigh. Then, she'll just have to find it! Finding her resolve, Kayo looked up with pursed lips, turning to head to the library. There had to be cook books there.

Elsewhere, Renta stumbled down the hallway, holding his head with a small groan. Dammit. Why doesn't he learn that the more he drinks the more he'll wake up with a head splitting headache? Looking up, he watched blankly as Kayo ran down the hallway. She quickly greeted him as she jogged by, the tall man turning to stare after her with a tired look on his face. Where was she going so early in the morning? Or was it going to lunch...? Heck, he didn't know. Turning, he went towards the office once more.

Finding the office, he slid the door open and stumbled in, immediately heading for the couch. He didn't notice the intense look Hitsugaya had on his face, having been staring at the same form for the past ten minutes.

Two weeks...

There must be a way to tell her without hurting her feelings...

Hitsugaya groaned and raised both his hands to touch his face. But how?! Transferring her meant demoting her _and_ sending her to a place where she didn't know _anyone_! Perhaps he should send her to Ukitake's division, since the man was kind enough to take in anyone. Kayo was shy, Ukitake was the nicest man around. She would _have_ to talk to him! But, the thought of telling her...

He was no coward, being a Taicho and all, but maybe... he should let Matsumoto tell her.

No, he couldn't do that. Frowning in frustration, he let out a sigh and let his eyes fall shut. Hearing the door slide open, he reopened his eyes and glared at his female third seat when she let out a whoosh of air and complained it took her a while to get the paperwork to the Taicho of the second division because she was, in her words, 'being a complete and total bitch.' Rolling his eyes, he continued to ignore everyone and go back to the problem at hand.

Never in his life did he feel so much hate for the Soutaicho.

Old bastard.

"Why's he look like a kid getting his favorite toy taken away?" Seika asked, ready for the scolding of her life.

"Dunno, he's been lookin' like that since I got here." Renta said, covering his eyes as he laid on the couch.

"...Where's the fukutaicho?"

"Dunno."

"...You're useless."

"I thought that was already obvious?"

Seika rolled her eyes, frowning when she realized that the Taicho didn't say anything to acknowledge what she said about calling him a child. Glancing at him, she saw that he was rubbing his face with a frown of frustration on his face. Furrowing her brows she glanced at Renta, seeing that he was also staring at the Taicho with his arm raised to see the very tense kid, seeing him shrug lightly. It's not like Hitsugaya told them how he felt.

Always been closed off.

"Taicho... you okay?" Seika asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes."

This time, Renta frowned, glancing at his sister to see her frowning worriedly. Okay, Hitsugaya looked so serious it was starting to worry him a little. Since it wasn't about any upcoming battles, it had to be about something personal. Ah, well. It's not like he would willingly tell them. It's his business.

* * *

Kaori stared at the door, furrowing her brows for a moment. Okay, she can do this! All she had to do was apologize, and everything would be all fine and dandy!

Nodding, she raised her hand to knock, letting out a surprised yell when someone knocked on the door for her. Whipping her head to the side she saw Kenshin staring at the door with an expressionless look on his face, turning his head slightly to look at her before the side of his lip quirked upwards in amusement. The redhead blinked before scowling at the man. What? Does he think she scares easily?

Inwardly scoffing, she strode into the office confidently, raising her hand in a greeting.

"Hey, Kuchiki Taicho, Abarai fukutaicho," Kaori said, seeing the other redhead look up and frown in confusion when she called him by his respective title. "It's work hours." She said as she shrugged.

Kenshin set the papers down, nodding curtly to the Taicho before he turned and head for the door. He had to scowl when Kaori slapped his back, her way of saying good-bye, turning his head to send her a dark glare before he continued on. Rolling her eyes, the redhead watched as he shut the door. Jeez, what? Does he have a stick up his arse, like Kuchiki Taicho? Probably shouldn't say that. Turning, she frowned in confusion when she saw Byakuya glaring at her.

"...What?"

Renji smirked. "You didn't realize you said that out loud?"

Kaori blinked. "..._Oh_..." She murmured, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin on her face.

Byakuya composed himself, closing his eyes and steadying his heart. He can do this. This was the best decision for the both of them. As he heard most of his crude subordinates say, screw what that fool Zaraki said. Reopening his eyes, he had to blink when he saw Kaori bowing down towards him, leaning over the desk to see her better. Renji turned his head to send him a puzzled look, receiving a somewhat confused look himself.

"I'm sorry for going to that... that... thing last night!" Kaori yelled, looking up with a pleading look on her face, surprising the two high seats. "I would never try to get into another relationship! Please don't believe that! I..." She blushed profusely. "I love you!"

Byakuya blinked, ignoring the way his fukutaicho snicker. "I... Thank you, Chiharu."

"So... we're good?" Kaori asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank god."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes with a relieved smile on her face. Now... Byakuya was a bit hesitant to tell her he was transferring her. It was rare she would admit telling him that she loved him, as it was also rare for him to tell her his feelings. But now, after hearing that she was worried she angered him, which... put him in a bad spot. How can he tell her now that she said... _that_?

He didn't tell Renji, the only one that knew was the Soutaicho himself, and he was going to discuss it with Kaori before he got the papers ready.

But now...

He lowered his head when Kaori hugged him with a bright grin on her face, his mood suddenly sour. What can he do now?

Meanwhile, Renji stared at him in confusion, quirking a brow before shrugging.

* * *

He can do it! It was simple! His resolve strengthened, Kenpachi stood up with an intense look on his face, gaining his three top seats' attention. Ikkaku frowned in confusion as the Taicho crossed the room and towards the door, leaving Yachiru behind. Though the fukutaicho didn't mind, shrugging before she went back to drawing. Yumichika was watching in curiosity, the third and fifth seat frowning when the Taicho hesitated at the door, frowning and glaring at the door before he slid it open and walked down the hallway.

"Hisako!"

Ah, looking for Riko. Though why he looked like that they didn't know, since it was only the woman he was looking for.

Heading down the hallway, he looked into the rooms he often saw people occupying, scowling when she wasn't in there. Okay, think for a moment. Where does she usually hang out? People got out of the way when they saw the utter blank look of confusion on his face. Shit, he didn't know where she usually hung out. She usually just went to the office when she wanted to talk to him, or complain about the bastards around the divisions.

People moved out of his way as he stalked down the hallways, scowling when he couldn't find her. Dammit! Okay, she usually ate, and how she didn't gain any weight he didn't know, so she must be in the mess hall.

Turning, he set his sights on his destination, growling when some of his subordinates didn't move out of the way in time. He frowned when he heard the woman from inside the room, with someone else, looking inside before he frowned and stared at the sight flatly. Riko had challenged Suzuki to an arm wrestle. Both were grinning at each other, sitting alone at one table, both their eyes glinting. Takeshi smirked and glanced at his fingernails in a casual manner.

"Don't know how strong I can be," He taunted lightly, raising his eyebrows and smiling coyly. The woman scoffed. "I can down twenty guys!" He yelled, his eyes glinting darkly as he grinned.

"I can take down thirty!" Riko yelled, a wide grin crossing her face.

"I meant forty!"

"And I meant fifty!"

Both raising their arms, they narrowed their eyes and clasped each other's hands. He didn't like it. They were getting too close. Kenpachi glared at the two as they tried to show each other who was physically stronger. After a few moments, Riko stood up and raised her arms above her head, grinning when Takeshi groaned and hit his head on the table, obviously frustrated he lost the 'battle.' Looking up, he sent her a glare before blinking and looking past the woman. He raised his arm in greeting when he saw the Taicho making his way over, making the woman frown and turn back.

"Hey, Zaraki Taicho," Riko said, letting a wide grin cross her face. "I'm stronger than him!" She said, pointing at the dark-skinned man with a grin.

Takeshi stuck his tongue out. "_For now._" He said ominously, standing out and chuckling darkly as he walked away. "For now!" He yelled, turning and walking away with his head held high, trying to keep his composure.

Riko stared after him flatly. "That was... weird." She murmured, shaking her head lightly.

"Woman," Kenpachi said firmly, seeing her blink and stare up at him with curious eyes. "You're..." His mouth stayed open, trying to finish his sentence. It's a simple friggin' sentence! "You're..."

Riko narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Sexy?"

"Yeah! Wait... what?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman grin widely mischievously. "No! Shuddap for a moment."

"'Kay," Riko said, shrugging lightly as she raised her eyes to the Taicho's once more. "What is it?"

Kenpachi opened his mouth to flat out tell her she was getting transferred, being very serious. Except... the words wouldn't come out. Staring into her eyes, his hands started shaking as he tried getting the words out. Riko slowly started frowning, looking to the side before looking back to the tall man in confusion. A snarl slowly crossed his face, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He couldn't say it... Riko jumped back when he kicked a chair away, with someone still sitting in it, turning to glare at the closest wall.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Okay, he can do it. All he'll tell Kayo is that he's transferring her and that'll be that. There was no need for arguments. Hopefully... He wasn't used to stuff like this, but he's heard stories from many of his subordinates about breaking up with their girlfriends. Not that he'd do that to Kayo, but... that didn't mean he wasn't worried. Hearing a knock at the door, he called whoever it was to come in.

Looking up, he froze when he saw Kayo.

Dammit, not now! Swallowing hard, he tried to steady his nerves and intertwined his hands on his desk, clearing his throat to tell her the news. He blinked when a tray was set in front of him, glancing at it to see... amanatto? With a cup of milk and utensils. Frowning in confusion, he glanced up at Kayo, seeing her blush and look to the side, rubbing her arm nervously. The twins were looking over the side of the couch, having been lounging around; both their eyebrows raised an cat-like smiles on their faces.

"...So cute..." Renta murmured.

"I... wanted to apologize to you for... going to that event last night."

Hitsugaya blinked. With this new issue he completely forgot about that. He was about to wave it off, pausing and furrowing his brows when he saw the nervousness swimming around in Kayo's eyes. A year after the events with that woman's family(and he would admit some of them annoyed him) she couldn't look him in the eye without looking away in embarrassment. Now, every time they spoke she looked directly in his eyes. He had to say... he was a little proud of that fact.

"I-I didn't want you to think I was," Kayo, despite the situation and feeling so nervous, felt her face grow hotter. "going to break up with you. I only went to that event because Riko asked me to go! I wouldn't even think about breaking up with you!"

"Whoa!" Renta yelled, gaining the twos' attention, groaning loudly when his head pounded, talking quieter. "You're going to break up with her?! Dude, why?!"

Hitsugaya frowned at the human slang. "No, I had no intention of doing so."

"Thank god, 'cause if you didn't Kayo had a backup, anyway," Renta said, slumping on the couch and folding his arms behind his head with a sigh, either not noticing or ignoring the glares he received. "Now if only I had a girlfriend that was as sweet as Kayo..." He said, slowly looking to the side with a smirk crossing his face.

Seika smacked him and told him to be quiet.

"You're not?" Kayo asked quietly, seeing the white haired Taicho glance at her and shake his head. She blinked before slowly smiling brightly. "You're really not?"

Hitsugaya, once again, shook his head. Now, he had to tell her, while he had the chance. He opened his mouth to tell her, and thank her for the meal, when a loud squeal sounded. Everyone looked up in surprise, Hitsugaya widening his eyes when Kayo hugged him, suddenly around the desk. His face turned red when she rubbed her cheek against his, his blush growing a darker shade when he noticed Renta and Seika grinning wide toothy-grins when they saw the sight. Kayo was smiling, that was good, but now...

Hitsugaya felt himself smile, while inside he was screaming in discouragement.

He can't tell her _now!_

* * *

Kaori walked down the hallway with a wide smirk on her face. Thank god he wasn't mad. Sure looked like he was. But no one can stay mad at her! With the exception of Riko and Kayo. When she would smoke... Smoking... Raising her eyebrows slowly, she huffed lightly. Wow, it's been almost two years since she's last had a smoke. Man, that's a long time! Let's see, how old was she...?

Looking up in thought, she walked down the hallway, holding up fingers as she counted the years. Okay, she's heard it wasn't a good idea to tell people how old she was, but if she had to guess she was... over seventy years old. Raising her eyebrows in shock, she let out a low whistle. Wow, she didn't think she was that _young._ Compared to other shinigami she was a mere baby! Scowling, she decided to keep that information to herself.

Pausing, she let out a surprised sound, seeing someone familiar walking down the hallway.

"Dad?" Kaori said, her eyes wide with shock.

Kenta looked up and nodded curtly. "Kaoru-" He ignored the way she snapped at him to call her the name everyone has been calling her. "I've come because I've heard some news that there was an event you partook in?"

"It was a stupid thing!" Kaori said, walking up to her father and slapping his shoulder, earning her a glare. "It didn't mean anything. I went 'cause Riko asked me to."

Kenta stared at his daughter flatly. "You need to speak properly. The way you speak now is atrocious."

"Thanks, pop." Kaori said, rolling her eyes with a snort.

Kenta frowned, sending his daughter a hard stare, seeing her match his stare. People took one look at them and turned around to head back the way they came. The old, but not as old as the Soutaicho(thank god), had to smirk when his daughter slowly looked away with a scoff. He won that small battle. Turning, he motioned his daughter to follow, receiving a confused stare and following obediently. They, thankfully, had resolved any bad feelings, and it made Kaori happy to know that her father and her were now speaking to each other.

Didn't stop him from being an ass, though.

"So, how has it been since we have last spoken?" Kenta asked, staring ahead stoically.

"Fine," Kaori said, shrugging lightly. "Why?"

"Your mother and I believe that it is best you return to the cla-"

"No!" Kaori snapped, folding her arms across her chest to make an 'X,' shaking her head and scowling. "I've been fine for the past thirty-five years without your help! What's a few more years without being called a noble? Except for those stuck-up sons of b..." She trailed off in a murmur when she saw the glare directed at her. "Okay, after thirty years of hating nobles how would you react in this situation?"

Kenta delicately raised an eyebrow. "I will admit I do not know what I would do since I have not been in your situation."

"Damn right!" Kaori ignored the hard stare for her language. "I'm gonna hafta decline again, dear ol' pa."

Kenta closed his eyes and sighed in resignation once more. Another 'no' from his daughter. His wife was not going to be happy. After two and a half years of finally reconnecting with their daughter his wife had gotten more firm and even scolded him for being rude to other people, which surprised him when she first scolded him. Though, that was fine with him. She, of all people, deserved more say than anyone in his life. She _is_ the love of life.

"...I am not old." Kenta said, turning and walking away with his head held high and his eyes closed.

Kaori blinked before smirking mischievously. "Yeah, right! You're an _old_ guy! So old you're right up there with the Soutaicho!" She said, snickering when she earned herself an annoyed stare from her father.

"I take offense to that."

She held up her hands in surrender, raising her eyebrows and smirking when her father scoffed lightly and continued on. Letting a wide grin cross her face she jumped onto his back, making him widen his eyes and stumble in surprise at the action. What was this?! Turning, he sent her a dark glare for doing such an action. Kaori ignored it and continued to hold on.

"So, how far along is mom?" Kaori asked, grinning when he continued walking.

"She is eight months."

"So, you must be excited~!"

"I am."

"Girl or boy?"

"Your mother wants the gender to be a surprise."

"...You stud!"

Kaori snickered when she saw her father's face tinge red from embarrassment, telling her to stop behaving like a child and to get off of him. She responded by tightening her grip and snickering like a child. Who knew she had gotten so immature during the years she has been gone from the household? Letting out a soft sigh he let a smile cross his face. Oh, well. He had no complaints.

"Aw, is the old man smiling?"

Though he had his limits.

"Get off... _now_."

* * *

**Oh, my god. 0.0 I just realized... I didn't put Ichigo in this chapter! D: Oh, well. There's still the next chapter. X3 But now the Taicho's have a task of trying to tell them. Won't that be fun? XD**

**I also think I'm losing my touch with writing. It used to be no problem for me to write up to six thousand words! D: Now it's gone down to five thousand. DX Which is still a lot, but for me... eeeehhhh. DX**

**Love it? Hate it? Is it so-so? X3 **

**December 22, 2012**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – They're havin' trouble. X3 But they'll get through it! :D

**StarTime101** – It does?! :D I'm very glad you think so. :D

**Dina Sana** – Happy _Belated_ Christmas. XD But I thank you for the greeting. :D

**dbzbnfan202** – OH! :D You're the one that recommended a story! :D Okay, I was just remembering someone recommended a story, and I couldn't for the life of me remember until I took a look at the reviews. :D Yeah, I'll check it out. :]

**Indefinate Shadow** – I know, Riko is getting very perverted. XD Like every person gets in their life, she's just WAY past that time. XD And I'm glad you thought it was cute. :D

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – I'm glad you liked it~! :D He's in this chapter, but only at the end. ( -.-) But he'll be in later chapters! :D

**starburstninja** – No, he most certainly is not. XD I've read some stories when he called Byakuya that name and I just love it. XD Yes, he did call him an old bastard. DX Unfortunately, yes, they will have to be transferred. DX But it must be done. I _really_ started thinking and though, wait! D: Wouldn't people think they slept their way up?! GASP! NOOO! And awesome~! :D Bleach is awesome. X3

**Luafua** – You know, I've been curious... how do you pronounce that name? :o I've been just staring at it and been wondering. True story, I've stared at it countless times and tried pronouncing it, but I can't help but feel like I'm pronouncing it wrong. XD

**whitefyrefoxx** – I love their relationship, as well. X3

Hi hi~! :D Miss me? Nah, ya'll probably forgot all 'bout lil' ol' me. X3 That's how it is for old authors, anyway... I think? Anyway, I started thinking... I'm doing pretty good for an OC author, right? :D If not... well, that's a major kick in the balls. If I had any. XD Okay besides all my rambling, the end of the chapter—the other AN—is IMPORTANT! READ THE END A/N! REMEMBER!

Sorry for any mistakes. DX

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_A week later..._

A whole week of doing nothing but trying to tell Kayo and failing each time! When was the last time he felt such frustration? Actually, when he last spoke to the twins. He didn't acknowledge whoever was at the door, a little too _pissed off_ to bother with whoever it was.

"Did ya tell her?"

Hitsugaya frowned, glaring up at the tall, bulky man. But what really surprised him was when he saw him one time when he was training, without his haori and top shihakusho. The man was surprisingly lanky. Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya closed them and shook his head, making Kenpachi frown and cross his arms with a scowl. Damn, so how the hell was he going to do this? He went there with the objective that he was going to find out how Hitsugaya told his subordinate. Now he finds out that he didn't say shit? Groaning, he reached up and rubbed his face, not realizing that the other Taicho groaned in frustration, as well.

"So I take it you didn't inform your subordinate?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring up at the man.

Kenpachi scoffed. "I have no problem with tellin' her... I just refuse to."

Hitsugaya sent him a flat stare, rolling his eyes with a snort. Jeez. What a juvenile answer. He watched as his fellow Taicho scoffed and turned to head to the door... only for someone to latch onto him. Kenpachi's expression immediately turned dark, glaring down at his former sixth seat. Renta was grinning widely, holding onto his former Taicho. Where the man got the guts to hug him, Hitsugaya didn't know. But he had best let go before he was beaten to a pulp.

"Hey, Zaraki Taicho!" Renta yelled, stepping back with a grin. "Why you here?"

"None of your damn business!" Kenpachi snarled, his mood growing sour as he stomped past the stunned third seat.

Renta whimpered, tears running down his face in a comical manner. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before he went back to paperwork, while also pondering about his situation. After he confirmed with Kayo that he wasn't going to terminate their relationship she was... overly affectionate. Not that he was complaining. She was hugging him, and every once in a while would place a peck on his cheek. But when Matsumoto and the third seats walked in... they started hugging the _both_ of them and calling them adorable.

Annoyed him for the rest of the day.

With the other Taicho, who was now stomping down the street with Yachiru running ahead, scowled and cursed under his breath. Okay, so now he had to figure out how to tell the woman without her trying to beat the crap out of him. Though that seemed impossible. She carried the title of the ninth seat with pride. She accepted the fact that she wasn't strong enough for a higher seat, except during those moments when she would go crazy during fights.

Which is what caused some of his subordinates to be scared of her. But if he tells her he has to transfer her...

He suddenly imagined her eyes flashing bright red and sharp teeth suddenly appearing as she snarled. Shuddering for a moment he shook his head. He and Yachiru were going out to eat, but now... he still had the problem of telling her he was transferring her. Which confused the fuck out of him. He had no problem telling people stuff, which is why he was so friggin' irritated with this situation. Walking through the crowd, he kept his eyes on Yachiru, seeing her looking at the restaurants to determine which they should eat in.

Kenpachi snarled, glaring ahead.

"I don't even-"

"Zaraki Taicho, it is nice to see you."

Kenpachi quirked a brow and turned, grunting when he saw Unohana walking towards him with her ever faithful fukutaicho following her. Crossing his arms he frowned at her. He had no time for her and her petty greetings. Now fighting... yeah, he always had time for that. Smirking inwardly, he gave his fellow Taicho a hard stare, silently asking what she wanted.

"Ken-chan, let's eat here~!" Yachiru yelled, pointing at a restaurant with a wide, excited grin on her face.

"Yeah, in a moment!"

"May I ask why your reiatsu is currently making it difficult for some people to walk?" Unohana asked sweetly, a dark aura hanging above her.

Kenpachi blinked and frowned in confusion. What...? Glancing around he saw what she said was true. Some people were slouched over while most were on their knees. Heck, some were even passed out. Pausing for a moment he eased up on his reiatsu, which he didn't realize was rising with his frustration. Snorting, he sent the woman an irritated glare, seeing her smile sweetly. That smile was a friggin' lie! Woman was able to make any guy shit his pants. Even managed to scare him a few times. He scowled at the thought.

"These bastards are weak... can't even withstand a 'lil reiatsu," Kenpachi said, ignoring the way her smile grew dark. "What do ya want?"

"I just wanted you to lower your reiatsu. Now, if you have any problems you can always go to counselli-" Unohana frowned when he snorted loudly, pausing before she smiled again. "But please, do not do this again."

"Yeah, whatever," Kenpachi grunted, turning and heading for his fukutaicho.

He ignored the shiver that went up his spine, the woman most likely glaring at him. Or she was smiling that evil smile of hers. Agh, this was really starting to piss him off! What the hell can he do about the woman? He can plead with the old bastard that he didn't want to transfer her, but the old ass can be stubborn when he wants to be. Walking into the restaurant he grunted when the cheerful worker greeted them, sending her away when he sent her an irritated glare for bugging him.

This was pissing him off!

* * *

Kenpachi wasn't the only one irritated.

Byakuya was currently glaring at the same form for the past five minutes, trying to come up with a plan. Should he tell her parents to tell her? No, that would be cowardly. Should he tell Renji to tell her? No, that would just be... stupid. Reaching up he rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out a small sigh. What can he do? This shouldn't be difficult. It should be easy. It was the best decision for them both. She was most likely getting put down for her relationship with him.

He's heard the comments.

Renji was outraged when he first heard the comments, walking into the room and yelling about the subordinates. "Do you know what they're saying about her?!" he'd sometimes yell when he would hear them. Punishing them into working long hours and getting paid less seemed to satisfy him. They often went to the Taicho in charge to complain, only to get short answers that he did not care and that they should do the jobs that were given to them.

The Taicho and fukutaicho jumped at the sound of the door opening, turning to see Hitsugaya stalking in. His turquoise eyes landed on Renji, narrowing them dangerously as he pointed towards the door.

"Out."

Renji blinked and frowned, glancing at Byakuya to see him pause before slowly nodding that he should follow the order. Still confused he stood up and walked towards the door, staring at the two curiously before he stepped out. Hitsugaya waited until he footsteps faded, glancing at his fellow Taicho with a hard look in his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"...Did you tell your subordinate?" Hitsugaya asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Byakuya's eyes hardened. "No."

Hitsugaya's lips tightened. Damn, well, so much for trying to get an idea for trying to break it to Kayo. He cringed when he imagined her crestfallen face when he would have to tell her. Agh! He can't do it alone! He needs someone beside him to tell her! Like Matsumoto, or even his twin third seats, or—His eyes shot open in realization, slowly glancing towards his fellow Taicho.

"I think I may have thought of a way to tell Kay-Shigeko," Hitsugaya said, once again correcting himself, seeing that the noble raised his eyebrows slightly. "Though, I require your help." He said with a frown.

"You require _my_ help?" Byakuya asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "With what, exactly?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

* * *

"Wha...?" Kenpachi asked, his mouth full of food.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya managed to find him, and with his tremendous reiatsu it wasn't hard. They both stared at him with looks of disgust, the noble trying to ignore the fukutaicho tugging on his haori. Reaching into his sleeve he pulled out a bun and handed it to her without looking, still staring at the crude man. Kenpachi quirked a brow when he saw the action. The fuck was that? Mentally shrugging, he went back to staring at the two like they were crazy.

"You want all three of us to tell the women," He glanced at Yachiru, seeing her eating the bun happily. "that they're... y'know?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes."

"...Huh..." Kenpachi sent him a flat stare. "You don't have the balls for it or somethin'?"

Hitsugaya flinched. "What?! _You're_ the one that doesn't have the "balls!" The most outspoken Taicho there is and you can't even tell your subordinate that she's-" He stopped when the Taicho growled menacingly at him and looked pointedly at his fukutaicho. "that she's... going on a trip." He said flatly.

Byakuya gave him a look, silently asking if that's the best he could come up with.

Hitsugaya waved his hand at him to shut up with a scowl.

"I have no problem tellin' her," Kenpachi said, giving the two and irritated glare. "It's you two that are paranoid."

"So you know big words." Byakuya taunted lightly, seeing the shorter man send him a shocked stare.

Kenpachi growled under his breath, his hand twitching to grab his zanpakuto. Bastard. Of course he knew words! He wasn't dumb like they all thought he was. Ignoring them, he went back to eating and checking out the drawings Yachiru drew while they had been waiting for their food to be delivered. He had to stop when Yachiru got out of her seat, running out of the shop while yelling she was going to get candy. Staring at the door, he slowly looked towards Kuchiki to see him putting away his money.

"...The hell did ya just do?"

"Never mind that," Hitsugaya said, sitting down across from the man, holding his hands out as if to explain. "Our subordinates, they're friends with each other, right?"

"_No_," Kenpachi said sarcastically, seeing the short Taicho scowl. "You already lost me, start over again."

"Stop that," Hitsugaya said, moving over when Kuchiki sat down beside him. "They're friends—_stop giving me that look_—so if they're together when we tell them... it should be okay, right?"

Kenpachi frowned. "Yeah, unless they decide to get pissed together, then we're screwed." He said, going back to eating.

"Then we try to tell them as _gently_ as possible," Byakuya said, before he let out a small sigh. "Oh, I seem to have forgotten I am talking to a rude buffoon."

"I'm getting tired of these frickin' insults, Kuchiki-hime! Fine! What's your friggin' plan! Since you two have yet ta leave me, guess that means I ain't got a choice," Kenpachi crossed his arms and frowned. "So what? We take a walk with 'em and tell 'em?"

"Maybe..." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"It won't work," Byakuya said, seeing the two glance at him. "When have we ever been in each others' company? We have not even talked properly to..."

"We haven't talked to their friends," Kenpachi finished, letting out a snort. "Yeah, as soon as I say "Why don't we go for a walk with your friends and bastard Taichos?" the woman'll think something's up." He said as he ignored the two glares sent his way for the insult.

"We have no choice," Hitsugaya said, giving the two an annoyed glare. "For example, I can tell Kayo I'm curious with her friends and want to meet them. You two would have to say the same thing to your subordinates." He frowned when Zaraki snorted loudly.

"I thought ya were a prodigy."

"Shut it!" Hitsugaya snapped, sending the man a stare before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to compose himself. "I can't think of any other way to tell Kayo."

"Just say it."

"Okay, if you can tell _your_ subordinate, I'll tell _mine,"_ Hitsugaya said, sending the tall man a glare. "Deal?"

Kenpachi smirked, standing up. "Alright, then. Bet you ten bucks I'll just say it out loud. Kuchiki, pay for my lunch." He frowned when the noble stood up and walked towards the exit with a blank look on his face. "Screw you, then." He paid for it himself, heading outside and leading the two in the direction of his division.

"Zaraki," He stopped and turned. Hitsugaya pointed in a different direction. "It's that way."

* * *

Byakuya didn't even know why he was following in the first place. It must be because he actually feels a little better if he had Hitsugaya with him if he told Kaori. He didn't even care if Zaraki was with him, the crude fool. But there he was, striding ahead confidently that he would win this bet. Probably couldn't even tell her, since it was surprising when Hitsugaya said that even _Zaraki_ didn't tell his subordinate yet, either.

He was sure out of the three of them, he'd be the first.

Must be harder for him, as well. The sides of his mouth curled upwards in amusement at the thought. Who knew the _great_ and _powerful_ Zaraki Kenpachi was so scared to do something like this. He frowned at his thoughts, ignoring the glare Zaraki shot him the same time the thought ended. Kaori must be rubbing off on him if he was thinking like _that._ Glancing at Hitsugaya he was slightly surprised to see him smirking at Zaraki, as if he had already won the ten dollar bet.

Walking into the eleventh division courtyard, Kenpachi smirked when he saw the woman, only... she was a little taller?

"Woman!"

Riko turned with a quirked eyebrow, blinking when she saw the three Taichos and turning to face them to show they had her attention. Grinning, she raised her hand in a greeting as she strutted over to the Taicho. Hold on... _strutted...?_ Stopping, Kenpachi looked down to see... heels...?! His eyes grew in shock. What the _hell...?_

"Zaraki Taicho, look!" Riko yelled, giving a wide, satisfied grin. "I learned how to finally walk in these friggin' things!"

"Yeah, that's... great." Kenpachi said, staring intently at the red heels she was wearing.

Shrugging it off, Kenpachi stalked up to her, crossing his arms and frowning to show he was serious. Frowning, as well, the woman stared up at the man somewhat worriedly when she saw his expression. Opening his mouth, he took a deep breath to tell her...

Only for nothing to come out.

Hitsugaya smirked widely while Riko frowned and looked to the side in confusion. People were slowly drawing their attention to their Taicho, seeing him hold out his hands and try to say the. Damn. Words.

Dammit! Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were there! Growling, Kenpachi opened his mouth once more.

"You're going to," Hitsugaya and Byakuya widened their eyes slightly, leaning forward. "_...introduce your friends to me_." Kenpachi slowly ground out, his eye twitching slightly as he grinned darkly.

Riko blinked. "_...Huh?_"

"I wanna meet your friends," Kenpachi said tightly, turning to glare at the short Taicho when he could clearly hear him snickering. "Never met 'em properly... anyway..."

"...You've met them," Riko said, frowning at the man and staring at him like he had two heads. "...Are you okay, Zaraki Taicho?"

"I said I wanna meet 'em!" Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman jump. "No ands, ifs, or buts, alright?!"

Riko stayed silent for a moment, her eyes wide. "...But-"

Kenpachi growled threateningly, making the woman step back and nod quickly. Turning, he walked towards the gate, slipping Hitsugaya money on the way. The prodigy was smirking, as was Kuchiki Taicho, which made Riko confused as hell. Scratching the back of her neck she watched as they walked out of the gate, turning to see Ikkaku and Takeshi standing together, both had been arguing which was the better way to fight before they saw... _that._

They shrugged when they saw her questioning stare.

"You better shut the fuck up—and get that fucking smirk off your face!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring down at the prodigy. "Alright, fucking smart guy, you tell _your_ subordinate the news! If you can do it I'll fucking... fight the old bastard!"

"...That has no benefit for me-"

"Who cares."

Byakuya rolled his eyes with a sigh, the two sending him surprised stares since they never seen the man roll his eyes before. They continued their trek to the tenth division, people stopping and sending them baffled stares since they _never_ saw the three hang out together before.

They ignored them altogether.

* * *

"Kayo!"

Raising her head in surprise, the small blonde turned from watching both Renta and Seika wrestling each other, furrowing her brows when she saw the Taicho heading towards her. It was still work hours, why did he call her by that? Turning to face him her eyebrows rose in surprise when she noticed both Kuchiki and Zaraki Taicho were with him, blinking a couple times before she bowed uncertainly before them. Though... that grin on Zaraki Taicho's face was kind of scaring her.

"Kayo, I have important news," Hitsugaya said, steeling himself for the inevitable.

"Yes?" Kayo asked, staring at the Taicho with large, curious eyes.

And it was those eyes that was making him falter. Gulping, Hitsugaya stared at the woman with wide eyes. Kenpachi and Byakuya glanced at one another for a moment before looking back with great amusement shining in their eyes. He couldn't do it.

"I just wanted t-to let you know," Damn stuttering! "that you are... are..."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, which made his eyes grow wide with anxiousness. He can do this! If he didn't he was going to get punished by the Soutaicho, but if he did Kayo was going to... to...

"I want to meet your friends!" Hitsugaya squeaked out, which made everyone blink around the area.

Kayo tilted her head. "...Huh?"

Kenpachi stared snickering, ignoring the glare Hitsugaya shot him when he could obviously hear him. Byakuya watched as the prodigy said he wanted to meet her friends with a downcast look on his face, feeling one side of his mouth quirk upwards.

Hitsugaya hung his head, watching as Kayo walked away with a very confused look on her face. The third seats glanced at one another and raised their eyebrows, shrugging at the same time as Kenpachi snickered louder from behind the prodigy. Turning, he sent the tall man a dark glare, seeing him smirk in amusement. What?! _He_ couldn't do it, either! Hitsugaya snorted, before he and Kenpachi turned to stare at Byakuya, seeing him narrow his eyes when he noticed their staring.

"Hey, we tried, you have to try, too." Kenpachi said, giving a wide grin.

He was enjoying this far too much. Byakuya frowned before he closed his eyes, nodding curtly. Turning, he led the two towards his division. Might as well get this over with, he knew he couldn't tell her by himself. As cowardly as that sounds. But the thought of Kaori getting mad... For some reason that disturbed him. Which was strange, since he wasn't scared of her. Especially when she threw those little fits of hers.

Those fits just made her look childish.

Steeling himself the three Taichos walked down the streets to head for the sixth division, all three staying silent. But, if one more person frickin' gawked at them Kenpachi wouldn't hesitate to punch their face in! Growling under his breath he followed the stuck up noble.

When they made it to the sixth division, Byakuya moved out of the way when someone rushed towards him, which was bad when the person behind him was Zaraki. So, the person ran into _him_ and let out a little, 'oof', when they collided with him and fell. Ah, just the person they were looking for. Rubbing her head, Kaori scowled and looked up, rubbing her back. Her eyes snapped open when she saw who she ran into, letting a nervous grin cross her face.

"Kaori," Byakuya said, bending down and helping the redhead up.

"Whoa! _Kuchiki Taicho_, calling _me_ by my _given name_ during _work hours!_" Kaori faked a gasp, stepping back and placing a hand on her chest. "T-This is an urban legend! Are there pigs flying?!" She quickly looked around the area with wide eyes.

Hitsugaya blinked before the side of his mouth quirked upwards in amusement, he could even hear Zaraki snickering, watching as the look on Byakuya's face said he was _not_ amused. Waving her hand as she snickered Kaori faced the Taicho with a wide smirk, showing he had her full attention, though she glanced at the other two Taichos in confusion.

"Kaori, I need to... tell you something important," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Kaori frowned. "...Yer not gonna ask me to marry you, are you?"

"No!" Byakuya said quickly, which made the two Taichos and woman stare at him with wide eyes at his outburst. "No... I need to tell you that you are..."

Kaori frowned when he stayed silent.

"_...Are...?_" She urged, waving her hand for him to continue.

Seeing the look on her face made him falter before he closed his eyes and stood straight. Kenpachi raised his eyebrows slightly. Whoa, was he actually gonna do it? Then, wow, Kuchiki had more balls than he did... He didn't like that.

"I wish... to meet your friends properly." Byakuya said, receiving two blank stares and one confused look.

"My friends? Wha... What for?" Kaori asked, crossing her arms with a frown. "You've met them before."

"I've met them for a moment. I scared your small friend and your other, crude friend yelled at me," Byakuya informed her, very much hating that moment when he accidentally scared her friend and got an ear full from her other. "I hardly call that proper."

"...You scared Kayo?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning at the other man.

Kenpachi started snickering again.

"Uh..." Kaori frowned once more, staring at the Taicho in confusion. "Okay...? I'll just have to, uh... tell 'em."

"They already know," Kenpachi amazingly answered, receiving a stunned stare from the redhead. "The woman was walking in... heels when I told her." He said as he frowned in confusion.

"What?!" Kaori widened her eyes and gawked. "Dammit! That's thirty bucks down the drain." She murmured, glaring to the side.

Ah, so it was a bet. Okay, that made much more sense. They had yet another awkward encounter as the woman nodded and said she'd meet them at the restaurant, gazing at the three Taichos in confusion once more before she hurried to wherever it was she was in a rush to. Standing together, the three Taichos glanced at one another uncomfortably.

"So... meet later?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

When they got to the restaurant they told the women to meet them at... they were met with very confused looks.

"They're... _together."_ Riko murmured, turning to send a stunned stare to her friends.

"Why?" Kaori asked, seeing the other two shrug.

Byakuya sat down across from them in the booth, moving over when Hitsugaya sat beside them. They scowled when Kenpachi sat down, as well, and shoved them over, turning their heads to glare at him. The three women stared with wide eyes, glancing at one another. There wasn't enough room for the three of them to sit properly, since the tall Taicho was also there, it looked... _weird_. They were all silent, avoiding each others' stares.

"So, um..." Kaori frowned and looked to the side. "How was your... day?" She asked, eyeing the group of Taichos uncomfortably.

Byakuya didn't say anything, Hitsugaya shrugged lightly, and Kenpachi grunted.

Kaori's frown grew.

"...Bunch of party people." She murmured, seeing the two two frown uncomfortably, as well, and nod.

Riko rested her forearms on the table, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ceiling as she tried to figure out what to say. Kayo looked down, feeling very freaked out that _both_ Kuchiki and Zaraki Taicho were there, two very scary people, in her opinion. Kaori let out a sigh and looked to the side, very... confused.

"...Why would you want to meet them?" Kaori asked, glancing at her Taicho and pointing at her two friends.

"...'Cause we're awesome." Riko said, giving a wide grin.

Kaori sent her a flat stare.

"What? It's true," Riko said, grinning at the redhead on the other side of their small friend. "C'mon, who else do you know that can yell at Zaraki Taicho without being punished?" She asked, pointing at the tall man. She yelped when a hand hit her head. "Hey!"

She glared at the smirking Taicho, huffing and crossing her arms. Kaori and Kayo started snickering, seeing their friend glare at them next. Hitsugaya stared flatly before he smirked in amusement, seeing Kayo's friend huff and uncross her arms before she looked away like a child. He had to frown, however, when she soon hit the table and started yelling for some service.

"It's quite a... restaurant you picked." Kaori said, eyeing the building with a frown.

Heck, the place looked cheap.

"Some of us ain't rich like Kuchiki-hime." Kenpachi said, actually addressing the redhead.

Kaori's eyes grew wide, staring at the tall man before she lowered her head. Holy shit, he actually spoke to her. Then she went over what he said, her eyes seeming to grow bigger, if that was possible, before she started laughing. Covering her mouth and snorting, she ignored the baffled stares, and continued snickering. Imagining Byakuya in a dress and a crown made her gasping for breath, making Kayo jump when she fell into her lap. Riko and Kayo glanced at one another, staring down at the gasping redhead.

"...Breathe," Riko said, frowning at the woman. "What the hell're you laughin' at, anyway?"

Kaori sat up and whispered what she imagined when Kenpachi said Kuchiki-hime. Both their eyes grew wide before they bit their lips, clearing their throats before grinning. They both started coughing into their fists when they noticed Byakuya's staring, like he _knew_ what they were thinking of.

And if he did... Ah, who cared? He wasn't their Taicho.

"So why'd you call us here?" Riko asked, staring at the three with a frown.

"Why ask that?" Kenpachi asked, frowning uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat.

He ignored Hitsugaya when he snapped at him to stop pushing him closer to Byakuya.

Riko gave him a bland stare. "I'm no scientist, Zaraki Taicho—and thank god for that, don't think I'd stand it—but I know," She raised her hand and pointed to the three of the Taichos. "that you don't like each other and can't stand each others' presence."

"So why are you together?" Kayo asked, furrowing her brow curiously.

Hitsugaya gulped and opened his mouth to try. And. Say. It!

"Where's the service?!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring at the workers with a scowl.

Kenpachi smirked while Byakuya shook his head lightly. Kayo blinked with wide eyes, turning to stare at Kaori and Riko to see them shrug lightly. Someone stumbled over to them, surprised at the outburst from the short Taicho, quickly asking what they wanted to drink and eat. About fifteen minutes later... it was _still_ silent. No one uttered a word. Okay, he can do this! It was only Kayo and him, screw thinking the others were there. Reaching across the table he grasped her hands, making her squeak out in surprise.

"Kayo, I have..." Hitsugaya swallowed hard. "something to tell you."

He felt anxious when he saw her tilt her head slightly, opening his mouth to tell her.

"Ain't that sweet?" Riko asked, smirking widely. "I think he's gonna tell you he loves ya, Kayo." She said as she snickered.

Kayo's eyes snapped wide open as her entire face turned red, while Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. Removing his hands from hers he stuttered as he tried to explain, scowling when he could hear everyone around the table snickering. Heck, he even heard Kuchiki _chuckle_! Ignoring them he sent Kayo a firm stare, opening his mouth.

"Kayo, you're being... you... I..."

Kayo jumped when he hit his head on the table, hearing him groan lightly. He couldn't tell her! Even with these fools with him! That's it, they needed to tell them together! Sitting back up he quickly murmured to them, making them nod in agreement. They looked at them, making the three girls blink and raise their eyebrows at their intense expressions.

"You're being..." Kenpachi growled.

"You... You're..." Hitsugaya groaned once more.

"You are being..." Byakuya closed his eyes and lightly sighed.

The three women blinked.

"I don't speak... gibberish," Riko said, turning to look at her friends. "Do you understand what they're talking about?"

They shrugged at her question.

"I can't fucking say it!" Kenpachi growled, turning to glare at the other two, seeing them nod slowly to agree with him.

"Say what?" Kaori asked, staring at the three with a frown.

"We... We're..." Hitsugaya looked up and frowned, letting out a small sigh. "You... cannot overreact." He said, seeing the three frown at the order. "You three are being... You-"

"Here's your order~!"

_Oh, thank god!_ Hitsugaya sighed out of relief before he grabbed his food, avoiding the stares from the women. They slowly turned to stare at one another, frowning slightly. They probably thought they were idiots. The Taichos frowned at the thought before ignoring them and bringing their food towards them. They couldn't avoid telling them, the old ass might get pissed. Why couldn't he tell them himself? Of course, he probably thought they had no problem with it, since they were pretty much blunt with whatever they said. Well, Hitsugaya thought with a huff, not right now.

"Well, as much I as I... _loved_ this," Riko said, standing up, which made the Taichos tense. "I'm gonna go. It's too... tense."

Kayo and Kaori nodded before they tried to stand, as well.

"No!" Hitsugaya yelled, reaching out for them with wide eyes, which caused the three women to look at him in shock(as well as some other people). "You... haven't even eaten." He said, pointing at their plates with a nervous grin on his face.

Kaori blinked. "Uh... okay?" She said as she sat back down uncomfortably.

He couldn't believe he was making such a fool of himself! And neither of his "buddies" were helping him! Grumbling quietly, he ate angrily, ignoring the stares sent his way. But when he looked up he spit out whatever was in his mouth, gawking past the women. The one person the women seemed to look up to.

Ichigo let out a sigh, letting Rukia and Renji drag him around.

He had just finished lounging around at Spa Land when he was dragged out by Rukia. He was having such a good time, too.

"Nii-sama?"

Looking down, he followed Rukia's line of sight, blinking when he saw three people who didn't like each other... actually _sitting_ together. He and Renji widened their eyes and gawked while Rukia smiled and waved at the man. Kenpachi frowned when he saw them, although a little thankful. At least he didn't have to say shit now. Byakuya, glancing up, coughed and cleared his throat.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled, waving with a grin. "With... Toshiro and... Kenpachi...?" He said in a very confused voice as he walked over to them.

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho,"

"You're not my Taicho, you're my friend."

The three women, turning around, widened their eyes when they saw _Kurosaki Ichigo_, standing up and grinning at the man. Renji started snickering again, sitting in the next booth with a wide grin while Ichigo smiled uncomfortably at the grinning girls. Kenpachi scowled, along with the other two Taichos, watching as the women practically drooled as they stared at the prodigy. If Ichigo wasn't careful—and he kept his _hands_ where they _see_ them(though he thankfully wasn't like _that)—he_ was going to get the crap beaten out of him. Seeming to sense this Ichigo shivered and paled.

"So, uh... I take it you told them?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the three with a quirked eyebrow.

They went rigid.

"Told us wha—?"

"You're getting a raise!" Kenpachi snapped, seeing the women turn and blink with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes, you're getting a raise!" Hitsugaya said, sending the woman a wide, nervous grin.

Byakuya hesitated before nodding, as well. They were met with baffled stares before Riko held up a fist with a grin and whooped. Kayo smiled brightly while Kaori raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and celebrated, as well. By ordering sake. The three Taicho were sent a very, _very_ disappointed look from Ichigo, which made them look away and scoff.

This.

Was.

_Really._

Starting to piss them _off!_

* * *

**IMPORTANT... READ IT! MOSTLY RAMBLING, BUT STILL READ IT! XD**

**0.o ...I got **_**nine**_** reviews...? Really? Shouldn't be no surprise, since I TOOK MY TIME! X[ Really... disappointed in meself. DX**

**Did the chapter suck? I bet it did. The reason why I took my sweet ol' time was 'cause *drum roll* writer's block. It's a major pain in the ass, and it can affect any author. Symptoms are : unable to think, unable to write out the chapter, and just plain laziness. **

**I, unfortunately, had all three symptoms. XD**

**I kid, of course. But this chapter was a pain to write. Why? You notice most of the chapters have the three women in them most of the time? Yep, that's why. This chapter... was written about someone **_**else**_** other than the main OCs. D: Still involved the main characters, but still... I deserve a medal. XD Or a good scolding for taking my time. XD**

**Anyway, you may wonder **_**why**_** I take my time... It's simple, I write 'cause of the reviews(and writer's block). :D It's the amount of reviews and praise I get for writing each chapter! :D But lately, I've just been drifting out of the picture for OC stories. XP And that... is just no fun. I know I'm not great, like many other authors out there, but hell, I'll even accept a critic! D: To be truthful, I even think myself that... I'm getting rusty with writing. XP **

**I know I shouldn't complain, but c'mon! DX I'm pissing myself off! I can't write, 'cause I'm not at the part I want the story to **_**be**_** at! I want to be farther on, and starting the plot! D: But I can't, not yet. So, I'll be charging through the goddamn writer's block I'll most likely have to face off with! Come storms and hail, I **_**WILL**_** finish this story! I promise you that!**

**And it's also the writer's block that gets me. XD It's a very good opponent, but I will beat his ass and win this battle! XD**

**January 15, 2012**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **I thank anyone who has read this, very much appreciated. X3

**StarTime101** – Oh, thank god. :D I'm getting really lazy with writing. XD Though I'm just reading other fanfics. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Oh, yes. They'll realize soon enough that the pay raise wasn't their intention. XD

**ShiningStar KiraKira** – Thank you~! :D Your kind words make me grin like an idiot. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Writer's block got me a few times, but I kicked his ass. XD

**Luafua** – Ha hah! :D I was pronouncing it correctly. X3

**Dina Sana** – Thank you~! :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Yes, it would. XD It'd be very sad, too. XD

**xXStarBurstNinjaXx** – Kenpachi's amazing. X3 And yes, yes they are. XD I just wanted to write him so OOC I just couldn't help it. XD

**Guest** – They seem to be the crowd favorite. :D

**dbzbnfan202** – Really, you thought that would hurt me? XD If you were swearing and said this story sucked, then yes, it would hurt me. XD But your review pushed me to try and write this chapter out. And it worked. :D So, I thank you dear reviewer. X3

**O's and A's** – I loved their time together. XD

...To be honest, I didn't think people actually took be seriously when I complained about not getting enough reviews. XD But ahem! Back to business.

_**ATTENTION ATTENTION!**_ This concerns the next chapter! Next chapter will be short! And—oh, it pains me to do so—it will be... *drumroll* it will be done in _first person_! DX I can't write in first person worth shit, but I'm gonna attempt it! It will be the women's reactions and how they feel about the whole thing! Though it will be ending in third person.

I'm used to writing in third person, so don't blame me if it's crap. XD

But if I'm lazy I'll just write it in third person. XD

And just so you know I've decided to speed up the progress, which I'm hoping will get me to writing and getting the chapters out faster. :D

Drama... you gotta love it. ( -.-)

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and most likely OOCness. XD

* * *

-:-

* * *

A growl rang out.

"You made me give that woman a raise...!"

"Put. Me. Down."

Hitsugaya scowled, trying to let Kenpachi let go of his robes. Byakuya, standing in the office, slowly looked to the side with a flat look on his face. Ichigo, who was actually trying to do something, was trying to pull Kenpachi back and yelling at him to let go of the prodigy. Once he finally managed to separate the two he let out a groan and rolled his eyes, turning to glare at the two to make sure they _stayed_ where he put them. Kenpachi scoffed before he sat down on the couch and glared ahead while Hitsugaya walked over to his desk and sat down.

"So, you didn't tell them," Ichigo said, crossing his arms and glaring at all three Taichos, in a way that almost looked like he was disciplining children. "Why in the _hell_ didn't you tell them yet?"

"It ain't as easy as it sounds!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the substitute shinigami.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms with a frown. "But you're... y'know... _Kenpachi,_ _Byakuya_, _**and**_ _Toshiro._ You guys don't care about people's feelings." He said as he stared at all three people. "Unless..."

A wide grin suddenly stretched across his face, which caused the Taichos in the room to frown.

"You _love_ them!"

Their eyes shot open, spluttering at the man, with the exception of Byakuya, who only nodded as he closed his eyes to keep his composure. Kenpachi growled before he looked away while Hitsugaya stared at his desk, both refusing to stare at the substitute shinigami. They didn't deny it~!

"So, you're trying to figure out a way to tell them," Ichigo stated, pausing when the moods of the other three soured as they nodded curtly.

Kenpachi was pissed. The reason—he couldn't go to the Rukon. The others were pissed, as well, all complaining when he had to tell them. The old fart had ordered him not to leave until he told the woman. And telling the woman is something he did _not_ want to do! Wait a sec! Maybe he can tell her discreetly, subtle like. Staying silent he quickly dismissed the idea. Subtlety wasn't his forte. Standing up, he sighed loudly.

Ah, who gives a flying fuck?

He had to find some idiot to let her join their division. And he'd much rather do that than tell her now.

"Where're you going?" Ichigo asked, sending him a suspicious stare as he stood in front of the door to refuse him to leave.

"The ninth division," Kenpachi grunted, crossing his arms with a scowl. "Gonna ask if the woman can be transferred there."

Hitsugaya and Byakuya stared at him, making him glare at them. What they hell were _they_ looking at? Hitsugaya rubbed his face. It'd be best to try and find a division for Kayo first, though telling her first should be his top priority, but... he just couldn't do it! It pained him to even _admit_ it!

"You gotta be kidding me," Ichigo said, crossing his arms and glaring at the three. "You can't seriously be telling me you're going to hold it off!"

"You tell 'em!" Kenpachi growled, glaring down at the substitute shinigami. "Then I'll confirm it when the woman comes ta me."

"I'm not going to do that," Ichigo said, staring flatly at the man. "You? Kenpachi? _Scared?"_ He scoffed. _"Now_ I've seen everything."

"I'm not scared," Kenpachi said, glaring down at the man. "I just refuse to tell her."

"Her?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What's her name?"

Frowning in confusion, Kenpachi answered. "Hisako Riko."

"You know," Ichigo placed his hands on his hips, still giving the man that scrutinizing look. "I haven't heard you call her by her name yet."

"I just did," Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

Hitsugaya stared flatly, letting out a small sigh. He supposed he should go see Ukitake, since the man was kind. Pausing, he turned in his seat, seeing a hell butterfly heading into the room. Frowning, he held out his hand, watching as it landed on his finger. Raising an eyebrow he turned his head...

Only to see Ichigo's arms around Kenpachi's neck as he hung off his back, with his foot pressing against the wall.

So he was trying to prevent him from leaving.

Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"We have a meeting," Hitsugaya said, seeing his fellow Taichos frown. He ignored Zaraki's growl about having another meeting so soon. Narrowing his eyes he raised his head. "About one of the manors in the Rukongai."

Ichigo only frowned in confusion, finally releasing the tall Taicho.

"Manors?"

* * *

"C'mon!"

Kaori grinned widely, seeing both Riko and Kayo hold up their arms, both swinging their arms towards each other. Riko smirked widely, kicking her leg out, seeing the short woman quickly move to the side before she grabbed her leg and threw her over her head. Landing on her feet the taller woman didn't waste any time before launching herself at the blonde, bringing her fist forward. Quicker than the violent woman, using her short stature to her adventure, she quickly punched her side and up her arm.

Riko grunted before her arm fell uselessly to her side, turning to send the small blonde a glare before she grinned.

"Not bad, Kayo! You're getting faster!" Riko growled, spinning and swinging her leg out.

Kayo held up her forearm, blocking the attack, letting out a gasp when she saw Riko's fist. Turning her head in time, she let out a pained yell when Riko's fist made contact with her face, flying back and hitting the ground. Pushing herself up she turned, sending the woman a glare, seeing her standing still with a smirk on her face.

Kaori watched, her eyes wide with amazement. If she could move as fast as them, well shit, that'd make up for not knowing how to fight with a zanpakuto.

Damn Zanjutsu.

"'Kay, that's it!" Riko yelled, holding up a hand when she saw the small blonde quickly get up. "I'll lose this next hand and I'd rather have the ability to move than... y'know, just laying here paralysed." She said as she gestured to her immobile arm.

Kayo blinked. "So... I win?"

"Yeah," Riko said, shrugging her free shoulder. She scowled when the small blonde jumped and started cheering. "Yeah, yeah... great." She muttered, grabbing her immobile arm and shaking it.

The action caused Kaori to start snickering.

Riko sent her a flat stare, motioning for her and Kayo. The redhead widened her eyes at the action. She wanted her to fight against Kayo, the one that got top scores in hand to hand combat? Gawking at her friend, she watched as she leaned against the wall in the empty courtyard, staring at her expectantly. Gulping lightly she stood up and walked across the courtyard until she was a few meters from the small blonde.

Kayo sent her a reassuring smile, receiving a shaky one in return.

Holding up her fists, Kaori gulped once more. She let out a squawk when Kayo jumped towards her, moving to the side when she kicked towards her head. Reacting quickly she grabbed her ankle and flipped her. Landing on her feet, Kayo spun around and kicked her leg out, knocking Kaori's feet over.

The redhead let out a surprised yelp, landing on the ground, widening her eyes when Kayo stood in front of her, her fist right in front of her face.

"...I'll never beat you," Kaori said, pouting as she stared at the fist.

Kayo let a shy smile cross her face, stepping back and holding her hand out. Kaori hesitated before grabbing her hand, letting out a surprised yell when she was flipped, laying on the ground in stunned silence.

Riko threw her head back and started laughing, pointing at the redhead.

"Holy shit, I wasn't expecting that," Riko said, walking towards them with a wide, toothy grin. "Nice one." She commented, seeing the small blonde blush and smile.

"Yeah, well... watch out," Kaori said, standing up and dusting herself off with a scowl. "I'll get better than the two of you and beat your ass." She warned, pointing at the two, as if the act was intimidating.

It only caused the two to grin.

Riko frowned, grabbing her arm and moving it again. It caused the other two to start snickering, yelping when she hit their heads.

"Shuddap!" Riko pointed at the small blonde. "For doing that to my arm... you're buying lunch."

"What...?!" Kayo whined, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting.

Kaori grinned widely and nodded, for once not bothered that Kayo was paying. It was usually her or Riko that paid. But since she got her ass handed to her she didn't mind.

* * *

"Why the hell're we having _another_ meeting, and for those damn manors?" Kenpachi grunted, trailing after the two Taichos that _knew_ the way to the first division.

"We shall see," Byakuya answered, receiving a stunned look from the eleventh division Taicho that he actually responded to _him._

"Aw, you starting to see me as a friend, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked, smirking at the noble.

"Hardly."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, ignoring the stunned looks from the subordinates as the three walked down the streets. It was rare to see two of them together, but _three_ of them, it must be very strange. Especially when two hated each other and tried fighting at every chance they got. Surprising for the stuck up noble. He paused, stopping when he heard a surprised yell. The three Taichos turned, watching as Ukitake and Kyoraku walked towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Well, it's not everyday you three are together," Kyoraku commented, raising his hat with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Kyoraku," Byakuya said, turning his head to stare at the man. "I was meaning to speak to you."

"And I've been meaning to talk to you, as well, Ukitake," Hitsugaya said, seeing the two men blink and glance at each other with curious looks in their eyes. "It's concerning my subordinate, Shigeko Kayo." He said regretfully.

"Ah, she's your girlfriend, hm?" Ukitake asked, smiling brightly when he saw the short Taicho blush and frown.

"My business is also my subordinate," Byakuya said, seeing the laid back man tilt his head. "Chiharu Kaori."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. The guy he wanted to talk to wasn't there, so... He turned, heading down the street, pausing when he heard Hitsugaya call him. Turning, he stared at the small Taicho, seeing him point in another direction with a flat look in his eyes. Snorting, Kenpachi turned and walked down the other street, receiving amused looks.

"Let's walk," Kyoraku said, following the tall man with a lazy smirk on his face. "Now, what is your business?"

"I need to transfer my subordinate," Byakuya said, seeing the two friends stop and turn to stare wide-eyed at him.

"The same goes for me," Hitsugaya said, frowning when the two dropped their jaws.

"W-What about you, Kenpachi?" Ukitake asked, gawking when he saw the man look back and nod. "Why?!"

"The old bastard," Kenpachi growled, stomping ahead of the group.

Ukitake and Kyoraku blinked and glanced at one another, furrowing their eyebrows and furrowing their eyebrows. Unknown to them, the woman walking by paused and widened her eyes slightly before a sly smile crossed her face. Is that so? She could use this to her advantage.

"So, you have no choice in the matter," Kyoraku stated, seeing all three of the Taichos nod. "Are you doing this willingly?" Two shook their heads while one stayed silent.

Ukitake shook his head lightly, frowning to himself. Well, this was... sad. Kyoraku sighed before nodding, motioning for Byakuya to continue. They spoke quietly, Kyoraku nodding every few seconds to show he was listening. While they spoke, Ukitake listened to Hitsugaya, smiling when he heard him say he was worried about his subordinate with how shy she was.

They made it to the first division, meeting some of the other Taichos on the way.

Shinji grinned and raised his arm when he saw the group, heading over towards them.

"Hello~!" Shinji greeted, seeing them glance at him and nod or greet him back. "So? Any of ya'll know what happened?"

"Nope," Kenpachi grunted, staring ahead lazily. "You seen Muguruma?" He asked, staring down at the man with a frown.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. So he was thinking of sending his subordinate to the ninth division? Oh, yeah, he mentioned it before... Shinji quirked a brow in confusion before turning his head, smirking when he saw the man they were talking about heading towards them. Pointing past the man, Shinji saw the tall man turn to stare at the grey haired man.

"Muguruma, I need ya to take Hisako," Kenpachi said, some of the other Taichos that were walking by staring at him in confusion.

"Hisako?" Kensei asked, frowning in confusion. "That's your ninth seat, eh?"

"Yeah... I wanna know if I can transfer her to your division," Kenpachi grumbled, rolling his eyes with a snort.

Shinji tripped, quickly pushing himself up and gawking at the man before he started snickering. Kensei rolled his eyes before shrugging lightly and said Kenpachi just needed to send the forms to his division and he will approve it.

"Though I won't be able to give her the ninth seat," Kensei said, staring ahead flatly. "She'll have to work her way up again."

Kenpachi frowned. Shit.

All the Taichos walked into the meeting room, all taking their respectful places and waiting for the Soutaicho. Turning their heads, they saw both the Soutaicho and Taicho of the twelfth division walking in. Taking his place, Kurotsuchi waited until the old man took his place. Some Taichos sighed when they realized it was Kurotsuchi's fault they were there, for yet another meeting.

They had one just a week before!

Pouting, Shinji rolled his eyes.

"As you all know, this meeting is involved with the manors set all around the Rukongai," Kurotsuchi said, frowning when some people rolled their eyes, since they already knew that. "During one of the patrols two of my subordinates stumbled upon an... interesting sight." He said as he raised his hand and lifted a finger.

Everyone stared at the hologram, watching as it rose and opened. Some widened their eyes when they saw the blackened ground and trees, all staring at the building that was burned to the ground. Ashes and charred wood laid where the building once was.

"The main manor," Kurotsuchi explained, seeing everyone stare at him in shock.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. "A fire?"

"Ah, that's the interesting part," Kurotsuchi said, grinning to himself. "We found small traces of reiatsu around the area. This wasn't an accident."

"It was on purpose?" Ukitake asked, frowning slightly. "Did everyone get out alright?"

Shaking his head, Kurotsuchi shook his head. "When my subordinates stumbled upon the sight, they found some people from nearby villages in the middle of burying the dead." Some of the Taichos frowned at the news. "Over fifty fatalities."

"Do we know who did it?" Komamura asked, staring at the scene.

"No, the previous residents of the manor, that got away alive, cannot be found. They ran from the sight so we have no witnesses at the moment." Kurotsuchi said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "It seems that some of the souls, interestingly, know the names of their zanpakuto." He said, letting a frightening grin cross his face.

Kyoraku raised his head, his eyes wide. "Really? They would need to go through Shino to learn something like that." Shaking his head he smiled. "Seems we have some prodigies in the Rukon."

"So what?" Kenpachi grunted, staring with a bored look on his face. "We're gonna try and find these guys that did this?" He asked with a snort. "That's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

Some of the Taichos nodded in agreement.

"As you said," Kurotsuchi said dully, sending the man a glare. "We set up a few camps nearby the other manors."

"How many were there again?" Shinji asked, quirking a brow in confusion. "T-Thirty? Thirty-one manors?"

"Over a hundred."

Shinji's eyes snapped wide open, gawking at the man. Seriously? After they spoke about the manors they started talking about other business, concerning the Seireitei. Two years before, after they had debated amongst one another, it was decided that they would watch over the manors, a request from that one that had hid away in the Rukongai two hundred years ago. Though some of the Taichos did not care about watching the manors, some did not mind.

Some Taichos had to shoot Kurotusuchi confused stares after another announcement.

"Security system?" Kensei asked, quirking a brow. "What for?"

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "One of my subordinates requested to install a security system. It may not be visible now, but situated all around the Seireitei are screens." Most of the people in the room shot him stunned looks. "Fukazawa built hundreds of little cameras, in case someone broke it those cameras would show the enemy's position and broadcast it on those screens, including the televisions I had put in each and every division."

"Sounds good to me," Shinji said, shrugging lightly with a grin. "It'd be faster than looking blindly all around the Seireitei."

"Nobody's stupid enough to break in," Kensei said, crossing his arms with a sigh. "Is that it for this meeting?"

Yamamoto looked up and nodded. "Meeting dismissed."

All the Taichos turned to head towards the exit, three tensing and stopping when they heard the Soutaicho call them back into the room. Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a groan before walking back in. Dammit. Hitsugaya frowned, standing in front of one of the oldest people in the room, feeling very uneasy. Byakuya stood still and closed his eyes, keeping his composure.

"Have you informed your subordinates?" Yamamoto asked, opening his eyes to stare at the three. He frowned when they shook their heads. "You have one day."

Kenpachi frowned. "What the hell happened to the last four days?"

"You are holding it off, which is very unusual, considering who you three are," Yamamoto said, making the three frown. Well, they were always blunt with whatever they said. Didn't mean they wanted to tell them. "You will not hold it off any longer."

"And if we do not tell them?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes with a frown.

"Your subordinates will be transferred, regardless if you tell them," The three widened their eyes slightly. "And if that happens..."

"They'll be beyond pissed," Kenpachi said, frowning and staring at the floor.

Shit...

* * *

Kaori was panting heavily, her eyes wide as she leaned forward with her hands resting on her knees. Riko laid on the ground, staring at the sky with narrowed eyes. Kayo sipped at the bottle of water with an exhausted look in her eyes. It was one of those days where they trained like crazy. They stood up, Kaori leaning against Riko, all staring ahead with dark circles under their eyes.

"...We should eat before we attempt to do stuff like this again," Kaori said, letting out a sigh.

The other two nodded, all groaning before turning to head down a street. Their destination... a restaurant. They were exhausted, but after they've eaten they'll feel as good a new! Walking down the street, and finally getting feelings in their limbs, they started to relax.

"Ugh..." Kaori rolled her shoulder with a grimace. "Never going against Kayo again."

"Sorry," Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows and smiling at the woman. "But Riko said-"

"I know," Kaori said, turning her head to send the taller woman a glare. "_Don't hold back._" She mocked, trying to imitate the woman's voice.

"I don't sound like that," Riko said, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

After they finished training Kayo finally brought the feeling back to their limbs. It pissed them off to no end when they dropped. She wasn't top student in Hakuda for no reason. But still, low, _low_ move to make their limbs useless during a fight. But, ah, Riko said anything could go, so... it was Riko's fault.

She frowned in confusion when Kaori sent her a pout.

They walked through the crowd, looking for a place to eat. Kayo blinked when she heard someone clear their throat, turning her head to see someone trying to sell her something. Smiling unnervingly, she shook her head politely and quickly latched onto Kaori's arm. That was the reason she was scared to go to the shopping district alone. Sure, it was their job, but it scared her nonetheless.

"Kayo!"

They all stopped and turned, blinking when they saw the male third seat from the tenth division running towards them. He panted heavily when he reached them, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. He was being dramatic... Riko and Kaori glanced at one another with flat look on their faces.

"Did you guys... hear the news?" Renta asked, standing up with a breath of air.

"Hear what?" Riko asked, frowning at the man.

He frowned slightly. "The twelfth division was making their monthly rounds around the Rukon, to those manors your family built," Riko frowned when he looked at her as he said this. "and they found... Well," Renta rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "they found that the main manor was burned down."

"What?!" Kaori yelled, widening her eyes and gawking.

"Hold on, what do you mean the _main_ _manor_ was burned down? What happened?" Riko asked, frowning at the third seat. "No one could..." She trailed off, furrowing her brows slightly.

Renta shrugged lightly. "I don't know all the details, but I heard it from Kenshin," He said, frowning when he saw the troubled stares. "They found out just two days ago, and I just found out earlier, so I was looking for you guys." He said as he stared pointedly at the tall woman.

"But who would do that?" Kaori asked, looking at the ground in confusion. "Unless... it was an accident?"

"No, someone burned that building down on purpose," Renta said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Kayo stared at him, stunned, having never seen him look serious. "I heard the Taichos were having a meeting about it earlier, so... we should know what's gonna happen later on this week."

Riko slowly nodded, turning and walking away with a troubled frown on her face. Kaori and Kayo stared at her with furrowed eyebrows while Renta stared after her with pity on his face. Pity he couldn't help but feel. Heading after her, Kayo quickly thanked Renta, both her and Kaori reaching their friend.

"Riko...?" Kayo murmured, staring up at the woman worriedly.

She frowned before shrugging lightly. "Nothing I could do anyway..." Riko murmured.

"Not... getting all moody on us, are you?" Kaori questioned lightly, elbowing the tall woman in a joking way with a smile that look forced.

Riko smirked lightly. "Nah..."

When they found a restaurant to eat in they all sat down in silence, waiting until someone came to take their order. They were exhausted before, but hearing the news made them all extremely worn out. Riko rested her cheek on her hand, leaning on the table as she stared at nothing in particular. She wasn't as smart as... well, a scientist, so she couldn't exactly make a guess as to why someone would burn down the manor she grew up in.

She tensed and widened her eyes slightly in shock at the realization.

The place where she grew up in – the place she abandoned – had been burned down...

Her shoulder's slumped. As if she didn't feel like crap before. Kaori and Kayo stared at her in worry, glancing at one another. Well, this was... so sad. Sighing loudly they waited for their food, trying to avoid staring at their friend with pity.

For some reason, whenever Riko was sad—which was rare—they would get extremely uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to try and cheer her up. That made them feel so... sad to know that they couldn't even try to cheer her up.

During their funk they didn't notice the three peering in and smirking when they saw them. Kumiko stepped in with a bright smile, both Tomomi and Yumi trailing in behind her. They sat in the booth behind the women, smiling politely at the person taking their orders.

Time to test their acting.

"You know, I heard something strange before," Tomomi said, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Riko groaned and rolled her eyes. Ugh, gossips. They could shut their friggin' mouths and move somewhere else where they wouldn't bother people. Turning their heads, Kaori and Kayo smiled when they saw their food, thanking the woman before they started getting everything ready to eat. Though they had to stop and make disgusted looks when Riko pigged out, as usual.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yumi asked, smiling widely at the woman.

"I heard that Kuchiki Taicho was going to transfer his eleventh seat, you know, his girlfriend." Tomomi said, and since her back was facing the women she let a smirk cross her face.

Kaori stopped eating and widened her eyes, hearing Riko start coughing and hitting her chest while Kayo dropped her utensils. Wait... What? She stopped eating and lowered her head, continuing to listen to the women with a small frown on her face.

"No, really?" Kumiko gasped, widening her eyes shaking her head lightly. "That's so strange."

"Why?"

"I heard Zaraki Taicho was going to transfer his ninth seat, too." Kumiko said, looking upwards in thought, or appeared to be. "Do you think they're tiring of their girlfriends? They must really get on their nerves if they're going to so far as to transfer them."

Riko stopped eating completely, her eyes trained onto the table. Kaori swallowed when her mouth felt dry.

"That's so weird! I heard Hitsugaya Taicho was transferring his twelfth seat, you know, that little blondy," Yumi said, holding her hand out as if saying the small blonde was that tall. "Poor girls. They might be getting dumped." She said as she 'tsked.'

"That's such a shame." Kumiko said, letting out a sigh and shaking her head lightly. "But, what can you do? Eventually every relationship ends."

"Yeah."

"That's for true."

"I heard Zaraki Taicho was transferring his ninth seat because she," Kumiko smiled widely. "doesn't give out."

Riko curled her fingers into fists, her expression slowly growing livid. Kayo stared at her food with wide, unblinking eyes, breathing a little faster than normal. What...? Kaori furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her hands that clenched around her utensils.

"I heard that Kuchiki Taicho's eleventh is too annoying, since she teases him too much."

"Yeah, and I heard Hitsugaya Taicho was getting sick and tired of the way his twelfth seat was too insecure."

"I heard—"

All three women stood up and threw money onto the table, all turning and heading for the exit. Kumiko paused and stared after them, glancing at the other two and nodding. Slowly, all three of them furrowed their eyes and stared at the table, swallowing lightly. It had to be done. Though they didn't know if their words worked.

Outside, Riko stormed down the street, breathing heavily. Doesn't give out? _Doesn't give out?!_ Fuck, she was gonna—she had been thinking about—for fuck sakes! She snarled and kicked the wall of the store, clenching her hands into fists as she glared at the ground. Kaori and Kayo ran after her, their expressions very troubled, stopping when they reached her. Kayo hesitated before trying to place a hand on her arm, crying out when her hand was slapped away.

Riko gasped when she realized what she did, quickly holding a hand out towards the small blonde with an apologetic look in her eyes. Kayo nodded hesitantly to show she forgave her, holding her hand while biting her lip.

"Do... Do you think they were telling the truth?" Kayo asked, staring up at the woman worriedly.

"I don't know," Riko said, shaking her head lightly. "I... Well..." She looked up slowly. "I remember... Zaraki Taicho kept trying to tell me something, but..."

"Ye-Yeah!" Kaori exclaimed, snapping her fingers and looking up. "I remember Kuchiki Taicho kept trying to tell me something, too, but it seemed he couldn't say it! Every time he said he needed to tell me something he would just stop and tell me to go somewhere else!"

"The same with Hitsugaya Taicho," Kayo murmured quietly, furrowing her eyebrows. They stayed silent. "Do... you think they really got tired of us?" She asked quietly in a timid voice.

Riko snarled and kicked the wall again. She was going to tell him! She was going... Shit! She gripped her head and curled her upper lip. Kaori stared at the ground with wide eyes. She knew she teased the man a little too much, but that was only because she wanted to get a reaction out of him. If he didn't like it he could have said _something..._ Kayo gripped the front of her robes, staring at the ground with wide eyes. She knew her insecurity angered the Taicho, but she didn't know she angered him _that_ much.

They all paused and turned their heads, blinking when they saw a hell butterfly heading their way.

Pausing, Kayo held out her hand, letting the hell butterfly rest on her finger. Her friends stared at her, waiting for her to tell them what the message was, frowning when she gasped lightly.

"...Zaraki Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho..." She swallowed lightly. _"and_ Hitsugaya Taicho want us to go to the tenth division." At the questioning stares she furrowed her eyebrows. "For something important."

Kaori widened her eyes. "You think...?!"

"...Together?" Riko questioned lightly, her eyes slightly wide.

They stayed silent, staying where they stood while people sent them questioning stares.

* * *

Kenpachi tapped his foot before walking across the room, letting out a small growl as he paced around the room. Hitsugaya took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, trying to stop himself from doing the same thing Zaraki was doing. Pacing around the room from frustration. Byakuya stared at the forms they filled out together(they helped Zaraki fill out his since he said his fifth seat usually filled out forms). They were really doing this.

Hopefully the women wouldn't be too upset after they would explain this.

"Where are they?" Kenpachi grumbled lowly, continuing to pace the room.

"We sent them the message a short while ago, they should be here soon," Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms with a sigh. "We just need... to gather our wits and tell them. We can't..." He frowned uncomfortably. "puss out this time."

Byakuya sent him a surprised stare for his language. "It sounds strange to hear you say such words."

"I'm frustrated!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring ahead with a scowl. "Why can't the Soutaicho just ignore this and just let them stay in our divisions?! I mean, I know none of the other Taichos have gone so far as to court one of their subordinates, but what... W-What about Kyoraku and Ise?! They're..."

"They did not act on their feelings," Byakuya said, seeing the prodigy frown.

"Well, they should!" Kenpachi snapped, continuing his pacing, which was starting to irk the other two. "Fuck each other and get it over with. Then maybe the old bastard will fixate on _them_ instead of us!" He snarled, kicking over the couch.

"Pick that up," Hitsugaya said, seeing the man snort before he amazingly did as he was told.

"Strange," Byakuya murmured, staring at the scarred man. "Are you telling me you are actually worried about us, as well?" He asked, motioning to him and the prodigy with brow raised in question.

Kenpachi looked at him sharply. "What and you...?! Ah...! Shuddap!" He snapped, looking away with a snarl.

"Do you see us as friends?" Byakuya taunted lightly, wanting to get his mind off of the situation at hand.

"I said shuddap!"

"If you see us as friends then maybe you should—"

"I swear, Kuchiki, I won't hesitate to go over there and bitch-slap you!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna try me?"

"Attempt it and see what happens."

"Fine! Get over here...!"

"Stop!" Hitsugaya yelled, stepping in between the two and holding his hands out with a scowl. "I'm the youngest in this room and yet I'm the one acting like an adult! I expected better from you, Kuchiki. And you Zaraki... well, I expected this from you." He said with a frustrated sigh. "Just go back to pacing and bitching, Zaraki."

Kenpachi mocked his words and went back to doing just that, walking around the room as he grumbled. He didn't even comment on the fact that Hitsugaya cursed at him.

Byakuya looked up sharply. "They are here."

Kenpachi and Hitsugaya stopped, staring at him with wide eyes before the tallest of the three walked over to them, crossing his arms and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. They stood near the desk, next to the forms, staring at anything but the door. Though they tensed when they heard a knock. They were transferring seated officers, who would need to climb their way back up... _How could this go wrong?,_ they thought humorlessly.

The door slid open, the three women walking into the room. They stood in a line, standing across from the three Taichos. They stared at the Taichos for a moment before their eyes slowly trailed towards the desk and stared at the forms. Their eyes slowly grew wide with realization, which made the men go rigid and question how they knew. They couldn't possibly know... could they?

Each group stayed quiet.

Nobody spoke a word.

It was... tense in the room.

Silent.

* * *

**January 30, 2013**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** I thank all and any for those that reviewed. Much appreciated.

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Cliihanger is needed to keep the readers coming back. :D Sad, but true. X3 Works for me when I'm reading such an awesome story and it ends with a cliffhanger. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – Did it! :D Wrote it in first person! I is proud of myself. X3 And their reactions... not sure that everyone's going to love them. Ehh.. D: Maybe they _were_ guilty, maybe not... We shall see. :3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Oh, cool! :D Liking the name. :3 How do I write so well...? From years of practice. XD And those are awesome names~! :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – And it's here! :D Much faster than normal. X3

**Dina Sana** – Here it is~! :D Much faster than last time. X3

**CCaptain43** – It's needed if I want readers to come back. X3 Sure keeps me coming back to a story when it ends in a cliffhanger. :3

**Undefined** – Whoa, never got guest reviewers before. :o Almost feels nice. X3 And thank you, I try to come up with the best jokes. :D Well, not the best, but I try. :3

Yay~! :D I got seven reviews~! X3 Makes me so incredibly happy. X3

THIS WAS WRITTEN IN RECORD TIME~! :D You know, for me. XD I finished this five hours after I posted the last chapter. X3 Just wanted to wait until today to post it. :3

Not gonna lie... I cried when I wrote this. XD I mostly cried during Kayo's p.o.v. XD I hate myself so much for this, and you're probably gonna hate me, too, but it had to be done! DX I personally think I deserve a medal for writing in first person. XD

_AAAAHHH_! :D I was just reading over old reviews and someone said they love Shiko! Ah, that makes me so incredibly happy~! XD

But I'm gonna be truthful, I wrote this out with the same enthusiasm when I first started writing~! :D Those nights where I would write one chapter after another without stopping~! :D Ah, it felt good to have that feeling back. X3

But seriously, tell me how I did with the first person. :D I wanna know if I suck. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, angst, hurt/comfort, and some very sad, sad stuff. :(

* * *

-:-

* * *

What the hell was going? What was that on the table. Were those... the forms—transfer forms? So... Zaraki Taicho _really_ was considering on transferring me? No, he wasn't considering, he was fucking doing it! Why else would those forms be there?! What did I do? Was it because I... didn't give out, as that girl said? Frowning, I swallowed hard and continued to stare at the desk. My palms were growing wet, I wanted to wipe them on my shihakusho, but... I couldn't move.

Was this affecting me more than I thought it would...?

Well, maybe it was because... I had actually cared about... Kenpachi? It felt so weird, even now, calling him by his name. Since I was put into his division I had always called him Zaraki Taicho... or asshole or any degrading name. I would have smiled, if not for the situation. I could hear Kayo's breath quivering, like she was about to cry. Did she believe those rumours?

That's all they were... _rumours._

Then why the hell did I believe them?! Sure, we've been... "together" for three years, but the first part of the "relationship"—ugh, it made me sick to say that word—was because Aina lusted after Zaraki Taicho like crazy and I was pretending to be his girlfriend to get her to back off, but... I never even tried to go any farther than talking to him and... kissing him.

My cheeks felt hot from embarrassment, keeping my eyes trained on the forms. Were they signed already?

All they needed were our signatures and then it would be done and over with. We'd be transferred... For some reason, that really made me... _sad._

I growled inwardly. Why did it make me sad?! It was only another division, but... the eleventh division was my home... It was where I felt safer and felt more at home. Why the hell was Zaraki Taicho making me transfer?! Maybe if I explained to him—no! I wouldn't say shit to him!

Why the hell was he doing this?! I didn't do anything that would piss him off!

I noticed the Taichos hadn't said anything, feeling hesitant before I swallowed and slowly looked at them to see their reactions. But looking at their faces made the anger course through me faster. Indifference was all over their faces. Didn't they fucking care about us?! Hell, after everything we've been through...?!

Sure, yeah, I didn't really care what Kaori and Kayo did with their Taichos, but... that was because I was... _happy_ with Zaraki Taicho.

God, that sounds so strange, even to me.

We fought regularly, but those were just stupid arguments. Even I could tell Zaraki Taicho was amused by them. But now... Did I piss him off without knowing it? I remembered he recently tried to tell me something but he always got pissed off and hit something nearby, usually some idiot that had been innocently walking by. Sure, it scared the hell out of me, but I didn't see anything wrong. Found it strange, but I didn't question it.

So he had just been trying to tell me he was sick and tired of everything and wanted to transfer me...?

It shouldn't have hurt me, since I was only the ninth seat, but hell...! I worked _hard_ for that seat! I trained _every_ day, I even got lessons from Ikkaku regularly, I got tips from Yumichika and Kusajishi fukutaicho! I worked... _hard_ for it! It wasn't fair! Why the hell did_ I_ have to go to another division?! Why couldn't he?! Hell, I know that's stupid, seeing as he _can't_ be transferred to another division since he was in charge of one, but... I just wanted to say anything to get my mind off of the fucking fact I was being _transferred_!

Gasping lightly my eyes grew slightly wide.

My eyes were starting to sting... Was it because I was going to cry or were they hurting because I hadn't blinked yet.

Just to make sure I blinked my eyes. It relieved the pressure, but they still hurt... and my throat hurt, too. Was I really trying to cry? That was stupid! I didn't cry! I rarely cried, at all! So why the hell was I trying to cry now?!

Stop it! Ugh, as if telling myself to stop would actually stop myself from crying.

My chest hurt... Why the hell did my chest hurt? For fuck... Three years and I still questioned my reactions whenever it involved the Taicho. I wanted to glare at him, yell at him, hell, even hit him! But I couldn't even drag my eyes towards him, I felt scared to. Hell, I was _scared_ to _look_ at him! Why the hell was I scared?!

Shit, this was affecting me _way_ more than I thought it would.

I couldn't think of any other reason why he would transfer me. I don't remember doing anything... Was that it? Was it because I didn't take the next step in our relationship? My fingers curled into fists, my fingernails digging into my palms. It's not like if I clenched hard enough they would bleed, but... I needed to do _something_ to release my anger!

From my peripheral vision I could see Kayo's eyes looking at each and every form, and I saw Kaori...

Oh, god...

Kaori looked so_ pissed off_. It would've amused me, if we were not in this situation, since she didn't usually look so mad. But I couldn't do anything. I wonder what my friends were thinking about? I should've been able to see what their thoughts were on this. But I couldn't.

It was so _quiet..._

I could only hear laboured breathing in the room, which was coming from me, Kayo, and Kaori. I was breathing hard because I was getting pissed off! Kayo... I'm not sure, but it sounded like she was going to burst into tears. Kaori was because she was mad, too. I narrowed my eyes and curled my upper lip to bare my teeth.

Fine!

* * *

It was true?

I felt betrayed for some reason... and by Kuchiki Taicho by all people! I trusted the guy with my life, since he was stronger than me. Stronger than I'll ever be. Why was I being transferred? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do? Was it because I teased him too much? Goddammit, what did I do? I stared at him with a desperate look on my face, which must have looked pretty pathetic. I never looked at him with such a stupid look on my face before.

But, it looked like he didn't care...

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth when I saw the indifference on his face. Which shouldn't have gotten a reaction out of me, since he always looked like that. But during a time like this—I _needed_ to see how he felt about all this! Did he not care about all of this? Didn't he care about anything? Didn't he want... to be with me...? Was this his way of telling me it was over?

That sounded so pathetic... Am I really that pathetic?

I clenched my hands into fists when he looked to the side and closed his eyes to stop staring at me. Did I really annoy him _that_ much? To the point where he didn't want to even _look_ at me?! Anger coursed through me, glaring at the man I had confessed to. To the man that I love!

I froze.

Love...? It should be _loved,_ I thought to myself. If he was doing this then he obviously didn't give a flying fuck about me! I dragged my eyes from him and looked at the desk, staring at the three forms laying on the top. I wanted to go over there and see it, see if it was _real,_ see if this was really _happening._ It couldn't be... The sixth division is the only place where I fit in! It was where I felt comfortable! It was my home.

I was eleventh seat, he couldn't do this... could he...? What am I thinking,_ of course _he can do this. He was a Taicho, he had power in this city. He could do anything, hell, he was rich for crying out loud, he was the head of one of the most famous families! He could have _any_ woman he wants and he chose _me..._ I felt special, since he ignored so many advances from various women, but me...

I hated him when I first met him, which was no secret. But after that little escapade with being stuck together... Did I not matter anymore? I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at Byakuya, seeing that his eyes remained close, looking so damn composed it was pissing me off. Why the hell did he have to look like that _all_ the time? Why couldn't he show his _damn_ emotions?!

Now that I thought about it... not showing his emotions pissed me off the most! And I worked the _hardest_ trying to get him to show how he feels! Why the hell does he have to do this? The eleventh seat wasn't a high seat, but I... I worked _so_ _hard_ for it, I thought pitifully.

I even found out my zanpakuto's _name!_ Sure, she didn't have an amazing release like Kuchiki Taicho, it was pretty much a gun that shot kido at my enemy. But, the eleventh seat was _mine._ How would I even get a seat that high in another division? I didn't work all that much, I tried fighting, I was kinda good at kido, but I couldn't do that much...! I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he doing this...?

God, how would my father feel that I'm being demote—

I froze, my eyes growing wide. Holy shit, I was being demoted! Being transferred _meant_ I was being demoted, didn't it?! I was being transferred to another division and being demoted! It wasn't fucking fair! Why the hell all of this?! Why couldn't he just... demote me instead of transferrin—no! I wouldn't accept being demoted, either. I didn't _want_ to be transferred! How long ago did we come in here...?

It feels like a long time ago, but it must have been five or seven minutes at least. No one moved or said a word, we were all being too quiet. It was _quiet..._ Too quiet for me to feel comfortable... I looked at the other two Taichos, feeling the sides of my mouth curl downwards. Hitsugaya Taicho was staring ahead seriously, not showing what he was feeling. Zaraki Taicho looked ahead with a frown, _also_ not showing how he was feeling.

Why the hell couldn't they fucking _show_ what they're feeling?!

God, that pissed me off to no end. I had to suffer it enough by being with Byaku-No... Kuchiki Taicho... and I had to try _so_ damn hard to try and guess what he was thinking about. Whenever he didn't show what he was feeling it angered me, annoyed me to no end, but I was happy with him despite it all.

I turned my head slightly to stare at Riko and Kayo, frowning when I saw my small friend.

It looked like she was about to cry, and the look on Riko's face was absolutely _livid._ It almost frightened me, whenever she had that look on her face, but compared to this... situation, I could care less. I was more concerned with the paperwork on the desk than her reaction. What the hell did we even do? What? Did they all decide to get together and say they didn't give a crap about us...? That they tired of us?

Did they think they were _so_ special?

I curled my upper lip and narrowed his eyes. Well, they _weren't_! If Kuchiki Taicho didn't care anymore what the hell was the use of even listening to him anymore?! He wasn't going to be my Taicho anymore, anyway!

* * *

It must be my fault.

That's why Toshiro is doing this... isn't it? I must have made him mad somehow... But what did I do? I couldn't think of what I did. Was it really because of my insecurity...? I know it made him mad sometimes, but to do this...? My lip quivered as I furrowed my eyebrows, staring intently at the forms as if they would disappear. What did I do, Toshiro? I didn't do anything...

Was _that_ it? Because I didn't do anything about my insecurity?

I looked at him with wide, desperate eyes, trying to question him without saying anything. Usually when such a look crossed my face he tried to chase away all my doubts, but he... he wasn't reacting to my stare. He only stared ahead with a hard look in his eyes. Please, Toshiro! Answer me! What did I do?! Please! I won't do it anymore!

My heart sank when he ignored my stare and turned his head to look at the forms...

I clenched my hands in front of me, my heart beating rapidly when I realized this wasn't a dream and it was really happening. It was _happening!_ I felt... devastated... betrayed... _hopeless..._

I was a hopeless person, wasn't I? My insecurity grabbed a hold of me, making me take a hesitant step back as I stared at Hitsugaya Taicho with such a... _sad_ look on my face. He glanced at me and quickly looked away once more with a pained look on his face. I was pathetic, wasn't I? I couldn't breath properly. I felt like I was crying, but I knew I wasn't. It felt like my chest was hurting, though I didn't know why. I must have done something to anger him. I was worthless... wasn't I?

Look at me, Toshiro!

Please!

Tears welled up in my eyes when he refused to even so much as glance my way. My breathing must have been getting on everyone's nerves, because as soon as a sob was let out everyone winced and closed their eyes. What did I do? Why weren't they looking at us? What did we do, Toshiro?! What did_ I _do?! Please, answer me! Please?! Another sob was let out, though I wasn't crying... Or was I? I couldn't feel anything trickling down my face, so I had to guess I wasn't crying.

Yet...

I knew I was going to cry. Just not in front of everyone. Not in front of Toshiro... Not in front of Hitsugaya Taicho... If those were what I thought they were on the table, then he... he wouldn't be my Taicho anymore...

It hurt me to think that! It hurt! Why did it hurt?! I didn't understand my feelings! Why were you hurting me, Toshiro?! No, _no!_ Hitsugaya Taicho, he doesn't care about me! I can't call him Toshiro anymore!

Another sob left my mouth. Oh, god, I was breathing erratically.

He couldn't do this, could he...? I was his twelfth seat... I was the twelfth seat of the tenth division... I wasn't being demoted... was I? No, being transferred to another division _meant_ I was being demoted. I shook my head lightly, as if trying to deny what was happening. Why was—I gasped lightly when I felt something touched my shoulder, turning my head to the left slightly to see Riko was staring at me with a hard look on her face. Why did she look like that, what was she thinking ab—? I gasped lightly.

She was going to sign it?

Why?!

I looked to the right when I felt Kaori touch other shoulder, since I was standing in the middle of them. She had the same look in her eyes as Riko, though she looked... _so_ much angrier. She was going to sign it, too? I furrowed my eyebrows. Please don't look like that, Kaori. That look doesn't suit you, I wanted to say. Except... I was scared to speak out loud. It was so _quiet_ in the room.

I didn't like it.

I may be quiet all the time, but that didn't mean I liked the silence. I liked hearing people talk and joke amongst themselves, even Renta and Seika... Oh, god... I was leaving my friends behind, as well. How were they going to take it? I couldn't think about them at the moment. It was sunny outside... there were no clouds, it was peaceful...

Except in this room.

I could feel so much tension in the room it was frightening. I slowly dragged my gaze back to the forms, feeling the hands of my friends leave my shoulders, though they left their comforting aura. Should I sign it... too? What if I didn't want to? What if I wanted to stay? I glanced at Hitsugaya Taicho, seeing that he still wasn't looking at me. Did he not care about me? I blinked rapidly when I felt my eyes sting, feeling a little relieved when the tears didn't spill over. Should I sign the form, too?

He was doing all this because he didn't care about me... _right_?

I swallowed and stood straight. Fine... I will respect his decision. I pressed my lips tightly together, narrowing my eyes and clenching my hands into fists, trying to gain courage and confidence. Toshiro... _no._.. Hitsugaya Taicho, I just want you to know... that my time with you was the happiest times of my life. I had been talked down to when I had been with my "family," I was so insecure and scared of everyone I ever met...

But you... _you_ gained my trust and made me... _love_ you...

Tears welling in my eyes, I took a deep breath and straightened. Both Riko and Kaori must have sensed my courage, because small wry smile crossed their faces before they were wiped off. Taking a deep, quivering breath I blinked to get rid of the tears, all three of us taking a step forward.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Kenpachi tensed when the women walked forward, all three quickly glancing at them. They refused to look at them as they walked forward, staying silent as they stopped and looked down at the forms. Their eyes read the words, all tense. Their hands shook before each other lifted one hand and grabbed the brushes near the forms. Hitsugaya made a pained look when he saw the expression on Kayo's face, though he didn't know why she looked like that. Byakuya stared at the redhead, frowning slightly when he saw the angered look in her eyes, though it was to be expected. Kenpachi frowned when he saw the woman sign the form, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a firm frown.

After signing the forms, the women dropped the brushes, staring at the forms intently, as if expecting it to disappear.

They stepped back, turning and heading towards the door. Hitsugaya blinked in confusion before stepping forward, reaching out to grab Kayo's wrist.

"Kay-"

He widened his eyes when his wrist was caught by Zaraki's soon-to-be former subordinate, seeing her glaring down at him before she pushed him away.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" She snarled, glaring down at him.

Turning she went back to stomping towards the door, Kaori and Kayo following her. Hitsugaya frowned before stepping forward again, trying to grab Kayo's wrist to stop her. He felt desperate when it was Kuchiki's subordinate that grabbed him, preventing him from touching Kayo again.

"Kayo, what are you doing?!" Hitsugaya asked, widening his eyes when she turned to stare at him with tear-filled eyes.

"...I'm sorry that I made you mad, Hitsugaya Taicho," Kayo said, letting a _heart-wrenching_ smile cross her face. "I won't... make you mad anymore."

"_What?"_ Hitsugaya asked quietly, his eyes remaining wide. "W-Why are you apologizing, Kayo? There's no reason for you to be-"

"Well, you're breaking up with us, aren't you?!" Riko snarled, turning to glare at the three Taichos.

They widened their eyes in shock. Kenpachi stepped forward. "What the hell are you-"

"Stay away!" Riko snarled, glaring up at the man with so much anger in her eyes it made him stop and stare at her with wide eyes. "Don't bother talking to us, going near us, or even _looking_ at us!" She screamed, causing the three to stop when they noticed she was shaking from so much anger... and something else.

"Bye, Kuchiki Taicho!" Kaori scoffed, glaring at the man. "For _good!"_

She grabbed Kayo, making Hitsugaya widen his eyes when she continued apologizing to him. He rushed forward, about to grab her when she grabbed his wrist. He stopped breathing, staring at Kayo's eyes, seeing her staring up at him with tears running down her face. There was so much... _hurt_ in her eyes it made him feel as if the ground opened up beneath him. Another smile crossed her face, one that made his eyes _burn__._

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho," Kayo murmured, removing her hand and moving back.

He wanted to reach out for her... he wanted to grab her and tell her she was wrong about whatever conclusion she came up with... but his limbs weren't letting him. He couldn't talk. He only watched with wide eyes as she turned with a sob, running towards the door and down the hallway when it opened. Riko stomped down the hallway, with Kaori on her heels, both chasing their friend.

Inside the office, Kenpachi stared wide-eyed after the woman. Did she... just "break up" with him? Byakuya stayed where he was, the same look of shock on his face. Kaori...

The three Taichos stayed where they were in silence.

Until Kenpachi roared. _"FUCK!"_ He yelled, turning and kicking the desk over in anger, breathing harshly before he continued kicking the desk until it was in pieces.

Hitsugaya didn't stop him, staring at the door with wide eyes.

"...Kayo?"

Outside, Kayo ran down the street with tears running freely down her face, sobbing quietly to herself. Kaori ran after her, calling for her, feeling shocked when her eyes were stinging. Finally reaching her she grabbed her arm, almost jumping when Kayo turned and wrapped her arms around her, letting shudders wrack through her body as she let go and sobbed loudly. Furrowing her eyebrows she wrapped her arms around one of her longest friends, frowning when Riko stomped by them both.

Reaching out, Kaori grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them, wrapping her arms around her, as well.

Riko frowned. "_Let go_." She said tightly.

"No,"

"_Let go!_"

"_No!"_

"I said-"

"And I _said_ _no!"_ Kaori yelled, holding her tightly, clenching her teeth tightly when she felt herself let go and just let the tears start trailing down her face.

She breathed harshly, starting to sob, as well. Riko frowned, her head resting on Kaori's shoulder, hiding her face from her friend. She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows, now breathing erratically, as well, before the tears spilled over. She didn't wrap her arms around her friends, closing her eyes tightly and just cried silently as she rested her head on Kaori, all three women shaking as they sobbed. They were glad no one was walking down the street to see them, all three feeling their chests hurt.

Kayo gasped harshly a couple times. "M-My chest... _hurts_!" She wailed, shaking too much.

"M-Mine, too," Kaori said, her eyes closed tightly as she shook.

"...Me, too," Riko murmured, giving up and wrapping her arms around her friends, pulling them towards her, gritting her teeth as she felt frustration from the thought of crying. She ignored the fact their sobbing grew louder when she hugged them, since she rarely hugged them. "And I don't even know _why!"_ She growled, her eyes shut tightly.

No one responded, continuing to cry their hearts out.

The weather mocked their emotions.

It was too sunny.

Too warm.

Too... _cheerful._

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**January 31, 2013**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Huh... I've heard of the drinking, but not the chocolate. They need to get chocolate. XD

**Luafua** – Ah, that's okay. :D I know, right?! :D I was so proud of myself. X3 I did good as first person. :D So very happy right now. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – Ah, that's alright. Eventually everyone stops reviewing. :3 Sad, but true. XD Yes, too used to writing in third person. :D For once, I thought I'd write first person to check it out. It's actually surprisingly easy. :D An example? I got it written in five hours. X3 Amazing~! :D Riko can cry! D: Amazing! XD

**CCaptain43** – Me likey, too. :3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I had to write it out. XD Tried listening to some sad, _sad_ music to try and get the emotions right. XD As I've mentioned before, music is my inspiration. X3 And I'm glad I did well. :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Thank god. :D I was self conscious the whole time. XD Yes, I was _so_ excited after I posted the last chapter that I couldn't stop writing until it was done. :D

**DreamingInThePast** – Yay. :D I did good. X3 And it is?! :D I tried to put as much emotion into it as I possibly could. :3 I cried. I had to write it. XD And yes, drama can be a pain in the behind, but it's life. :3 Sadly. X3

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Thank you! :D I tried me best. :D And they will. X3 Count on it~! Them men aren't cowards, they'll talk to 'em. XD

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Thank you so much~! :D I tried my best. X3

**Undefined** – Ah, okay, yeah I can understand. :3 I do that sometimes when I'm lazy. :D

**Guest** – Thank you so much! :D I try my best. X3 And Kaori stronger...? Maybe?

WOW! :D _Eleven_ reviews~! :D Just... _WOW!_ :D My god, I'm just smiling like an idiot right now~! XD And I did good with the first person! :D Yay~! :D I still got this chapter out faster than the others. X3 I think I'm doing good. XD

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Shinji blinked, standing in the Soutaicho's office.

Ichigo was yelling loudly, trying to hold back at the tall, very enraged man. Huh... Maybe he should stop delivering his paperwork himself to the Soutaicho. Yamamoto was sitting calmly, even when Zaraki smashed his hands on his desk. Hitsugaya was standing next to him with a livid glare on his face, glaring at the Soutaicho. Byakuya... Well, he looked kinda... sad. Which was weird, 'cause he was a stuck up noble. That's what Shinji thought, anyway.

"So," He said conversationally. "What's going on?" Shinji asked with a smirk.

"Hirako," Hitsugaya greeted coldly, turning to glare at him.

"Do you know what you did?!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring down at the Soutaicho, turning and pushing the substitute shinigami off of him. "And get the hell off!"

"Kenpachi, calm down!" Ichigo yelled, glaring up at the man. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What?!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring down at the man.

"What's wrong with you?! I was talking to the old man then you came in here and tried attacking him!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the Soutaicho when he mentioned him, not noticing the frown that crossed his face when he was called old man. "I don't know a lot of stuff that goes on here, but I'm pretty sure you could be arrested for doing that." He paused. "Right?" He asked, glancing at the Taichos.

"Eh, more or less," Shinji said, shrugging lightly as he walked forward. "Okay, what's on your minds?" He asked as he grinned at the other men in the room.

"Get the hell out, Hirako, before I kill you where you stand!" Kenpachi snarled, turning to glare at the blonde man.

Shinji widened his eyes in shock, including the other people standing in the room.

"Zaraki, stand down!" Yamamoto ordered, standing up and sending the man a firm look to show he wouldn't stand for this behaviour.

"Take that order and shove it up your ass!" Kenpachi growled, almost smirking when he saw the old man open his eyes and send him a cold glare.

"Zaraki!" Hitsugaya snapped, seeing the tall Taicho glare down at him with narrowed eyes before he snorted and looked away. Shinji's jaw dropped open when he listened. "Soutaicho, your order went..." He scoffed in a frustrated way, holding up his hands and glaring at the old man. "It went completely wrong. They took it the wrong way and..."

Shinji and Ichigo frowned in confusion before the latter widened his eyes with realization. Uh-oh. Hitsugaya took a step back and gripped his head with frustration on his face. Kenpachi curled his upper lip and growled lowly under his breath. Byakuya stared at the floor with a look of utter hopelessness.

"Woman won't let me talk to her!" Kenpachi growled, pacing around the room as he glared at anything. "I see her in the hall, try to talk to her, and what does she do?! She turns and run away! I go to her room and talk to her and—and I ain't lyin'—she climbs out the fucking _window!"_ He snarled, turning to glare at the old man. "This is all your fuckin' fault, you old son of a bitch!"

"Uh... I'm just gonna go," Shinji said, placing the pile on the desk and turning around to walk away with wide eyes.

"Hold on, back up. What happened?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the Taichos.

"They "broke up" with us," Hitsugaya said, seeing the orange haired shinigami widen his eyes, all growing quiet when Shinji slipped and fell to the floor.

Oh, wow! Shinji pushed himself up and turned his head to stare wide-eyed at the other Taichos, pausing before he got up and rushed towards the door. Probably better to get out of there before Kenpachi starts pounding the Soutaicho's face in. Though that would be a sight to see. He grinned at the thought, heading out of the room.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, cocking an eyebrow with a frown. "Unless you guys were being stupid and just told them to get out of your divisions?"

Hitsugaya scoffed. "Don't be foolish. We... tried being gentle." He said, looking away with a frown.

"We stayed quiet when they came in and they came ta some fucked up conclusion," Kenpachi grunted, seeing the prodigy glare at him. "What? Ya weren't sayin' anythin'."

"So why don't you just explain it to them?" Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes with a scowl.

"You don't think we tried?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at the taller man. "I've been trying since _yesterday._ I haven't slept yet!" He snapped.

Now that he brought it up Ichigo noticed there were dark circles under his eyes. A glance at Kenpachi and Byakuya confirmed that they also looked exhausted. He let out a small sigh and looked down at the floor in thought. Okay, so from what he was getting, the girls just made a simple assumption. So all they needed to do was talk to them and all would be well. But they said they weren't listening to them.

"Just order them to," Ichigo said, shrugging lightly with a frown. _"Order_ them to listen to you. It's not like they're leaving your divisions today, right?"

Silence.

It was that silence that made Ichigo frown. Oh, you gotta be kidding. They were supposed to leave _today?!_ He turned his head to glare at the Soutaicho, blaming him for this mishap. He didn't react to his glare, but ah, to hell with him! Groaning, he rubbed his face as he sighed, his other hand resting on his hip.

"Get them before they leave, then!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at all three. "Hell, I'll go with you guys since they seem to be very fond of me."

They glared at him for that.

"I mean, with me there they'll stay, right?" Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Let's go."

"What makes you think we will follow you?" Byakuya asked, giving the man a glare.

"Hey, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart! A simple thanks would be good enough. Let's go," Ichigo repeated, rolling his eyes with a small _'sheesh'_ leaving his mouth. "I'll be back later to talk to you." He warned, turning and walking backwards, pointing at the Soutaicho in a threatening way.

It didn't scare the old man.

Kenpachi frowned, glaring at the substitute shinigami before he reluctantly followed. If she talked to him with Ichigo there, hell, he'll be damned. Though he wouldn't be surprised if the woman remained stubborn. Byakuya and Hitsugaya followed, the three glaring daggers at the old man as they left. Once they stepped outside, Yamamoto remained silent, staring at his desk.

* * *

"Don't talk to us, don't go near us, don't even look at us!" Kenpachi mocked, letting out a snarl as he stomped with the other men.

"Thank god you didn't try talking like a woman," Ichigo said, staring at the man flatly. "I think seeing you scared will be enough to tide me over until my vacation is done."

"I ain't fucking scared!"

"_Suuuure_, you aren't."

Hitsugaya trailed after them, his eyes unfocused with his hands clenched by his sides. Kayo... wouldn't let him talk to her. He's tried multiple times to talk to her. For god's sake, he even waited outside her room all night! He kept asking her to open the door so they could talk, but she wouldn't respond.

"_Kayo... open the door."_

_Hitsugaya stared at the door with a frown, placing his hand on the surface with exhaustion written on his face. He could hear her slide down the door on the other side. She was still up. Frowning, he turned, leaning against before he slowly slid down with a frown. Sitting down, her slowly moved his hand until he was turned enough to rest his cheek and hand against the door._

"_Kayo... please..." He murmured, furrowing his brows when he heard a sniffle. "Kayo, you... you got it all wrong."_

_He heard a whimper. "Please leave, Hitsugaya Taicho..."_

"_Kayo, open the door. Please...!" He must have sounded desperate. "Please!"_

"_Leave!"_

_Hitsugaya winced, as if he had been physically struck. He didn't move, keeping his hand on the door as if he could feel the warmth from her body. It wasn't until the sun started to show itself did he finally, and wearily, stand up, staring at the door with furrowed brows before he slowly trudged away. On the other side of the door he could hear sniffling._

"Shorty!"

Hitsugaya jumped and looked up. "W-What?"

"Hah! He responded!" Kenpachi said, snickering to himself.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to go to your division first?" He asked, staring at the short Taicho curiously. He frowned when he saw the usually confident Taicho hesitate before looking away. "Or... Byakuya, how about you?"

Byakuya paused before slowly nodding. Ichigo frowned. Okay? They weren't acting themselves. Was this hurting them more than they let on? Shrugging it off he continued forward, finding the silence unsettling. It wasn't surprising from Byakuya, but both Kenpachi and Toshiro? Yes, it was strange not hearing them talk. Kenpachi didn't even demand a _fight!_ He shook his head lightly before continuing on.

By now their fukutaichos had to know about the transfers, right?

It seemed about right, when they walked into the sixth division to see Renji glaring at the noble with his arms crossed over his chest. Ichigo let out a little frustrated sigh. Oh, man. Byakuya had frowned when he saw the glare, ignoring it and moving on. He tried to, until Renji stepped in front of him.

"What the hell is this?! Kaori's getting transferred? Today?!" Renji growled, glaring down at the shorter man.

"Hey, Renji-"

"Be quiet, Ichigo! This concerns the sixth division, since it's where Kaori _belongs!"_ Renji snapped, placing his hands on his hips and curling his upper lip in a snarl.

"It was the best course of action," Byakuya said, staring ahead coldly. "The law in each division is not to fraternize with-"

"Who cares?!" Renji snapped, glaring at a couple people standing by. "Get back to work! Listen, Taicho, I know you listen to _all_ the rules, but Kaori... Hell, you didn't see her before!" He said with a growl, rubbing his head. "Taicho... it looked like she had been crying all night."

Byakuya frowned with a pained look crossing his face.

"And when I tell her to talk some goddamn sense into you, what does she say? She says you broke up with her!" Renji yelled, narrowing his eyes dangerously and staring at the noble accusingly. "Hell, I heard her father's coming to check what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I did no such thing. She had come to that conclusion herself," Byakuya said, glaring at his fukutaicho. "Stand down, Renji. I will talk to her."

"And if she doesn't listen?!" Renji asked, frowning to himself, sighing when the Taicho stayed silent. He shook his head lightly. "Taicho... you _know_ how stubborn she can be. Ah.. she... She's _really_ convinced herself you guys are done." He said, turning and walking away with a frown.

"...That was unpleasant," Hitsugaya commented, glancing at Zaraki with a frown, who glanced at him with a similar look. He narrowed his eyes. "We're not becoming friends, right?"

"Hell no."

"Oh, good."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before motioning them to follow, telling Byakuya to lead them to Kaori's soon-to-be empty room. As if _that_ conversation didn't raise their hopes. Man, some people really had bad timing. Once they arrived at her room Ichigo raised his hand on knocked.

"Get lost!"

"Kaori," Byakuya murmured, stepping forward.

"_Oh hoh! Hell_ no! You, get the fuck lost!"

Ichigo winced. "Uh... Kaori? It's me, Kurosaki Ichigo." He frowned, the small group frowning when they heard something thump.

The door slid open slightly, just enough to show the redhead's eye. "I'm packing up. So, I'm sorry I can't greet you properly, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the suffix. "Ichigo is fine," He said, waving his hand dismissively. "Listen, Kaori, it just seems that you came to the wrong conclusion about Byakuya and you."

He frowned when the door slammed shut. "Get lost! I'm not listening! And I'm _packing_!"

Ichigo turned his head when Byakuya stepped forward, trying to open the door. He frowned when it didn't budge, pausing before he raised his hands and placed it on the door, calling the woman once more. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, drawing his brows together, not used to see the noble act like this. Kenpachi frowned when he saw the usually uptight man clench his hands, which were shaking lightly.

"Kaori...!" Byakuya said more urgently. "Open the door."

"Fuck you! Get lost! _And_ I said I'm frickin' packing!" She stayed silent. "Sure, there's not a lot of stuff... but I'm packing to go to my _new_ division! So get lost, _noble__!"_

Ichigo frowned at what she called him, like it was a swear word or something. It seemed to have its affect, unlike all the other harsh words she was using, since Byakuya winced. He knew first hand that she didn't like nobles, even though she was nobility herself. To hear her call him that...

"Kaori!"

"Just... get lost...!"

Byakuya stepped back when something hit the door, furrowing his brows lightly before he placed his hands on the door lightly once more. He knocked, frowning when there was no response. Resting his forehead on the surface, he continued to knock lightly, which caused Ichigo to frown before he grabbed him to lead him away from the door. Byakuya was shaking lightly, which caused Ichigo to wince.

"You need to listen to him, Kaori!" Ichigo said, frowning when there was no response.

He paused before listening closely. Was that... sniffling? Another pained look crossed his face. Jeez... How can he even _try_ to fix this? The only fixing he did in the Soul Society was beat the bad guys. This was something _way_ more personal. He stepped towards the door, knocking loudly.

"Open the door!"

"Please... just leave me alone..." Ichigo frowned at the quiet voice.

"We'll... try again later," He said, turning to see Byakuya staring at the door with such a _sad_ look on his face. He slowly nodded before he turned and walked away. "Byakuya..."

"Oh, hell no, you're coming with us!" Kenpachi snapped, grabbing the noble and tugging him down the hallway.

Ichigo face-palmed.

_"Way_ to be sentimental, Kenpachi," Ichigo said flatly, motioning the prodigy to follow.

Hitsugaya was staring at the door before he turned and followed with furrowed brows. Would that happen with him and Kayo?

* * *

It wasn't long until they made it to the tenth division, since it was closer than the eleventh. When they walked into the courtyard, they were met with very, very disappointed looks from the fukutaicho and third seats. Matsumoto was frowning, which was never good. Even more surprising, Renta and Seika were frowning disappointingly at the Taicho, both their arms crossed over their chests. Hitsugaya frowned, walking forward.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Renta asked, stepping in front of the short Taicho. "Kayo's been crying non-stop, plus she's been saying some crazy stuff."

"You guys broke up?!" Seika snapped, scoffing lightly and looking around with a scowl. "What is _that_ about? I thought you guys were doing fine?!"

"Kayo is being transferred," Matsumoto stated, the third seats going quiet and stepping back.

Hitsugaya paused before nodding. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I was ordered to," Hitsugaya said, hearing the three go silent. "By the Soutaicho. He did not want any more fraternizing going on in the divisions."

"But-"

"He did not like this two years ago, it would stand to reason he would not like it now," Hitsugaya said, staring at the ground, remembering the conversation he had with the old man two years before. "I had no choice but to listen."

"Everyone has a choice...!" Renta snapped, so much emotion in his eyes it made the Taicho frown. "Hanako broke up with me, by choice, and I may have overreacted when she told me," He ignored the snort from his sister about overreacting. "but I respected her choice all the same! Taicho... _this._.. you had no choice at all in the matter and now Kayo..." He furrowed his brows. "Kayo just looks so broken."

"Hitsugaya Taicho," Seika sighed lightly. "I don't know if you'll be able to make this better."

"She won't listen to us," Matsumoto said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Hitsugaya Taicho..." He frowned when she used his respective title. "We tried telling her she may have thought too much into it, but..."

"_Even if he didn't mean to break up with me," Kayo murmured, her back turned towards the three high seats, packing up her books. "It would be best if he wasn't with someone that has no confidence in themselves."_

"_Kayo..." Matsumoto murmured._

"_It's okay," Kayo said, turning and giving a sad smile. "It would be better... right?"_

Hitsugaya frowned before walking past the three, heading for the barracks. Ichigo grinned at the three high seats, though it looked forced, slipping around them and quickly heading after the white haired Taicho. There was awkward silence when Kenpachi and Byakuya remained, though the former quickly said fuck it and went after the two, dragging the noble with him. Walking into the barracks they walked over to their fellow Taicho when they saw him standing in front of a door, knocking lightly.

"Kayo," Hitsugaya called, frowning when he heard nothing. "Kayo, open the door."

Inside they heard a shuffle. "...Please go away."

"Kayo, I wasn't chasing you off...! Please, just open the door and we can talk!" Hitsugaya said, staring at the door with furrowed brows. "The Soutaicho...!"

"...Go away..."

"Uh, listen, Kayo, it's Kurosaki Ichigo," Hitsugaya closed his eyes, still knocking on the door. "You took the whole thing out of proportion. It was the old man that ordered your transfer, not Toshiro." Ichigo said, grinning nervously at the door. "So, why don't you come out here and talk to him?"

"That doesn't exclude the fact he's transferring me!" Kayo snapped, growing quiet again. "And... I don't want to see him."

"Kayo," Hitsugaya said, trying to open the door. "That... Please, just talk to me!"

"Stop making this worse!"

Kenpachi frowned before he turned and walked to the other side of the hall, crossing his arms and leaning against the surface. This whole thing was making him uncomfortable, not that'd he would say it out loud. It... just sounded really sad to hear that tone in the woman's voice. Byakuya was silent, staring at the door quietly. Hitsugaya furrowed his brows, his breathing growing ragged.

"Please, Kayo...!"

"If you care about me anymore, you'll leave me alone...!"

"I _do_ care about you, a lot, but... Kayo..." Hitsugaya lowered his head, stepping back. "I'll leave you alone, for _now._ We _are_ going to talk about this and straighten it out." He said, turning and walking down the hallway.

Ichigo frowned, glancing at the door when he heard sniffling. He had to blink when Byakuya walked towards the door, knocking lightly, somehow his knock sounding different than Hitsugaya's. The resident inside the room seemed to notice the difference, sliding the door open slightly. Byakuya, including Ichigo and Kenpachi, winced when they noticed how _red_ her eyes were.

"Shigeko," Byakuya murmured, seeing the small woman look up at him. "Can you tell Kaori I wish to speak to her?" She stayed silent. "Please..."

Kayo widened her eyes slightly before tears welled in her eyes. "I... I can't do that, Kuchiki Taicho... Kaori told me... she told me..." She whimpered lightly. "She told me she didn't ever want to see you again."

That same pained look crossed his face. "Just... please... Tell her I want to see her." He said, making the woman's breath hitch when she saw his eyes.

She stayed silent before slowly nodding. "...Yes, sir..."

"Thank you." Byakuya said, turning and walking down the hallway.

Kayo grabbed the side of the door, peering down the hallway after the Taicho, furrowing her brows before bowing down to the last two people. Kenpachi frowned and nodded before he turned and head after the other two. Ichigo gave the woman a sad smile, seeing her nod slowly before a pained smile crossed her face.

"...Just promise me... you'll talk to Toshiro," Ichigo said, seeing fear cross her face. "Just... not right away!" He said quickly, seeing the woman furrow her brows. "When you feel ready."

Kayo paused before nodding.

* * *

"Care to fuckin' explain to us?!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring up at the man.

"Calm down!" Kenpachi growled, glaring down and his third and fifth seat, who were glaring up at him. He had to frown when he saw his fukutaicho staring up at him with a glare, as well. "She mistook the whole damn thing! The old bastard is the one that made me do it!"

"Yet you didn't try to argue back!"

"You know how fuckin' stubborn the old ass is!"

"You are even _more_ stubborn," Yumichika said, closing his eyes and lightly shaking his head. "Zaraki Taicho... she already took on a quarter of the division after she finished packing." At the stunned stares he sighed. "You know angry she gets."

"Only this time she's fuckin' _furious_," Ikkaku said, cringing with a frown. "Taicho, she's getting ready to leave, _now."_

Kenpachi frowned, looking up in time to see the front door slide open. Riko stepped out, carrying a small bag that held her spare shihakusho and a few items(which was all she owned), blinking and grinning when she saw Kurosaki Ichigo before frowning when she saw who he was with. Walking down the steps, she quickly turned left, causing everyone to blink when they saw her trying to climb the wall.

"The hell're you doing?! Get down!" Kenpachi growled, stomping towards the woman. "We're gonna talk!"

_"Fuck_ that!" Riko growled, glaring at the man when he stepped towards her. "I mean it, Zaraki Taicho, get the hell back!"

Kenpachi scoffed. "Really? 'Cause I'm fuckin' serious when I say we're gonna talk!"

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Riko snarled, stomping around the man. She growled when he grabbed her wrist, turning to glare at the man. "Let go!"

"I wanna talk!"

"Oh, ain't that a fucking surprise?!" Riko yelled, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "Tall, dark, and fuckin' scary wants ta talk! Oh, man! Where's the fucking press?!" At the confused stare she frowned. "I don't know what that means, but let go! I'm heading to the ninth division!"

"I was _ordered_ to transfer you, don't fuckin' blame this all on me!" Kenpachi snarled, pulling the woman until she flush against him, wrapping his arms around the struggling woman. "Calm down!"

"Let go! I said, let go!" Riko yelled, pushing against the man. "What do you mean ordered?!"

"The old ass ordered me to transfer you!" Kenpachi yelled, growling when she continued to struggle. "We both hafta agree on endin' this! I didn't fucking agree!"

"Yeah, well_ I_ did!" Riko growled, looking and glaring up at the man.

Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly when he noticed her red eyes, like she had been crying, frowning slightly before bringing his hand up to her face. He growled when she slapped his hands away, quickly pulling his other arm away and stepping back. Turning, she stomped away, glaring at the three spectators. She snarled when he grabbed her wrist, turning and glaring up at him.

"You're really startin' to piss me off, Zaraki Taicho!" Riko growled, trying to tug her wrist free. "And I don't care if you were ordered to transfer me!"

"Then why the hell're you overreacting?!"

"Overreacting...?" Riko asked quietly, narrowing her eyes dangerously, which had everyone cringing. _"Overreacting?!_ I'll tell you _why_ I'm overreacting! If what you're saying is true about the Soutaicho, then I fucking hate you even _more!"_

Kenpachi snarled when he felt something similar to pain go through his chest.

"And why the hell is _that_?!"

"Because you went through with the order!"

He frowned and widened his eyes, seeing the woman curl her upper lip before she pulled her wrist free, turning and stomping towards the exit. She stumbled, reaching up and wiping her face before she continued on, the Taicho able to hear her breathing erratically. He growled before walking after her, frowning when Hitsugaya stepped in front of him.

"Get outta the way!" Kenpachi growled, looking up to see the woman step through the gates. He hesitated before opening his mouth. "Riko!"

Those that knew the man widened their eyes in shock, including the one he called. She looked back with wide eyes, which caused Kenpachi to widen his eyes and frown when he saw tears running down her face. She was crying... It wasn't something he wanted to see. Riko stayed silent, feeling a lump in her throat. He called her by her name...

"We're gonna talk about this, Riko!" Kenpachi yelled, seeing the woman cringe before she turned and continued on.

He snarled before turning and kicking the wall, causing everyone to step back when the wall tumbled down. Ichigo frowned when he noticed how hard he was breathing, glaring at the rubble before he turned and started pacing, growling under his breath. He sighed lightly before facing the three Taichos, telling them to give the women a couple days before attempting to talk to them again. They all begrudgingly agreed.

Yachiru stared at the gate sadly.

Riko...

* * *

Kaori stared up at the eighth division with one pissed off look, narrowing her eyes before she walked through the gate, holding her small bag of belongings. She ignored the people that stared at her curiously. They weren't the people she was used to. Walking up the steps she narrowed her eyes. Everything was different. It took her a while to find the office, but when she located it she knocked twice, waiting silently.

"Come in,"

She did just that, walking into the room with her head lowered and her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white. Slowly, she raised her eyes and glanced around the office. This room was different than the sixth's. Turning her head, she stared at the smiling Taicho. Kyoraku didn't show his concern when he noticed her eyes.

"Welcome to the eighth division, Chiharu-san. Or can I just call you Kaori?" Kyoraku asked, smiling gently at the woman.

"...Just call me whatever you want," Kaori said, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Where's my room?"

"You're in luck, we found an empty room yesterday~!" Kyoraku paused when the woman winced at the last word. "Kaori... since you're joining us, you don't need to be put to work right away." He said, seeing the woman nod once.

He raised his hand when he saw Nanao raise her head sharply to send him a firm stare. She frowned in confusion before glancing at the redhead, pausing when she saw her stance. Back slouched, face blank, eyes red... She sighed lightly and nodded to the Taicho, seeing him smile. Standing up, he gestured the woman to follow him.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Kyoraku said, seeing the woman glance at him before following. "I hope you adjust to our division."

"...Me, too," Kaori murmured, staring at the floor with narrowed eyes.

Stopping, she heard Kyoraku Taicho murmur a soft 'oh?' before peering around him. Her eyes grew large, seeing Kenta standing in the hallway. He stared at her, having heard the news. Walking forward, he spoke quietly to the Taicho, seeing Kyoraku nod before he pointed down the hallway and told him where the woman's room was located. Smiling, Kyoraku turned and walked back towards his office.

Kenta gestured Kaori to follow, the redhead pausing before heading after him. It didn't take long to find the room, the woman walking in and looking around.

Same sized room. Same looking walls. Same looking room...

Yet so much different.

Setting her bag down, she lowered her head and stared at the small table pressed against the wall. Turning, she widened her eyes when Kenta wrapped his arms around her, slowly rubbing the back of her head. Tears welled up in her eyes before she whimpered and wrapped her arms around him.

"You have to speak with him," Kenta murmured, hearing the woman gasping lightly as she cried. "Just not now... Speak with him when you are ready." He said, furrowing his brows when she started sobbing. "You'll be fine, my little girl. It's okay." He cooed, closing his eyes when her cries grew louder.

Kaori fell to her knees, bringing her father down with her, holding him tightly as she cried into his robes.

* * *

Kayo stared up at the thirteenth division building, wrapping her arms around herself for a moment before she walked through the gates. She gasped when someone tripped in front of her, hearing the person apologize before they moved on. Furrowing her brows, she continued forward, heading up the steps and through the door, staying quiet the entire way. Finding the office, she raised her hand and knocked lightly.

"Come in," A kind voice called out.

She paused before sliding the door open, peering inside before walking in, glancing around the room with furrowed eyebrows. It looked nothing like Hitsugaya Taicho's. Her chest hurt at the reminder of the tenth division. Turning her head, she stared at the Taicho of the thirteenth division. Ukitake smiled when he saw her, seeing Rukia look up from her desk.

"Hello, Shigeko-san," Ukitake said, giving a close-eyed smile. "Welcome to the thirteenth division."

"Th... Thank you, sir," Kayo murmured, trying to give a smile.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the pain in the woman's eye, pretty sure the Taicho could see it, as well. She knew who this person was. She was often with Kaori, wasn't she? Why did she look so hurt? Ukitake stood up and smiled kindly at the small woman, seeing her take a step back when he rose to his feet.

"I shall show you to your room, Shigeko-san," Ukitake said, seeing the small woman avoid his stare and nod. "If you will follow me." He said, heading for the door.

Kayo moved to the side, watching as he walked through the door. He stopped when he opened the door, holding his hand out with a smile. Nodding, she walked ahead of him, standing in the hall before following the tall man. She felt a little admiration for the man, having heard he's been a Taicho for a long time. She gasped when he glanced back, quickly looking to the side with wide eyes. Oh, god. Their eyes almost met.

It would be very uncomfortable if that happened.

For her, anyway. They stopped in front of a door, Kayo glancing at it and realizing it was her room. She bowed down to the Taicho in appreciation, standing straight and heading for the door. Sliding it open, she glanced inside curiously. Could use a little cleaning, but other than that she had no complaints.

"Shigeko-san," She turned and looked up. "are you okay?" Ukitake asked, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Nobody heard the news. She gave a smile the best she could, saying she was alright. He didn't look like he believed her, but he smiled and nodded. Walking into the room made her furrow her eyebrows, glancing around the small room. Setting down her two bags she glanced at the floor, feeling her eyes burning before she closed them.

Dropping to her knees she let the tears run down her face, raising her hands and wiping her eyes.

"No, no!" Kayo murmured, shaking her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't cry..." She wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders shaking.

* * *

"Aw, _yeah,_ like _crying_ would've _done_ something! Agh! Why the hell did I have to do that?!"

People cocked eyebrows curiously when they saw the woman stomping past the gate, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her teeth grit. She stopped when she noticed their stares, snarling at what the hell they were looking at. They quickly looked away, hearing her stomp away. Riko looked up, glaring at the ninth division insignia, letting out a scoff before she walked up the steps and slammed the door open.

"Get the hell outta the way!" Riko growled, glaring at the couple walking down the hallway.

They jumped and quickly did what she said, staring at her with wide eyes. Finding the office she knocked, crossing her arms and continuing to growl under her breath. The door slid open, a tall, young-looking man blinking down at her curiously. She frowned at the tattoo on his face, glaring up at him.

"New subordinate here!" Riko snapped, seeing him frown in confusion before he moved aside.

Kensei looked up, seeing the woman looking around the office. She glanced at him, letting out a grunt. Letting out a sigh, he sat straight, recognizing this woman's attitude. Well, it showed where she liked living. Too bad it would have to change.

"Welcome," Kensei grunted, seeing the woman nod. "I'm gonna say it now." She frowned in confusion. "I won't stand for any of your attitude. There are no fights here, unless it's for training."

"What?" Riko asked, widening her eyes and gawking. "How fucking stupid!"

"If you are caught causing a fight you will be given a strike. Five strikes and you will be suspended without pay," Kensei said, seeing the woman's jaw drop. "Am I clear?"

"Holy shit, yeah, whatever. Loud an' clear..." Riko tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "...Hirako Taicho?"

Kensei frowned. "Muguruma."

"Huh, that's a mouthful," Riko commented, letting out a scoff. "But yeah, I got it. No fighting. Which is kinda stupid, but eh..." She said, shrugging lightly and looking to the side flatly.

"Good. Hisagi, can you show her to her room?" Kensei asked, seeing his fukutaicho nod.

Riko followed the man, glaring at the floor. They walked in silence, Hisagi frowning uncomfortably to himself, stopping when they arrived to her room. He jumped when she bumped into his back, turning to see the woman rubbing her nose with a scowl. Glancing at him for a moment she looked at the door, nodding in thanks.

"Uh... I hope you will enjoy your time here," Hisagi said, seeing the woman stare at him.

"Yeah? Me, too," Riko muttered, opening the door and walking in. "Huh... looks the same." She commented, glancing around the small room before she dropped her bag and removed her zanpakuto.

Okay, the rules. No fighting. Probably means no back-talking, so she's gotta stop that, too. Sliding the door shut behind herself, she stood straight, taking a deep, quivering breath. Closing her eyes she furrowed her brows and bit her lip. There was no use keeping a strong front if she was by herself.

"Better not fuckin' cry," Riko muttered to herself. Feeling better she took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "Better clean up. Seeing dust here an' there." She paused. "Gotta stop talking to myself while I'm at it."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm kinda making fun of myself at the end there. XD I have a tendency to talk to myself when I'm alone. XD Eating blueberries. Yum. :9**

**February 3, 2013**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I thank all those that read. Much appreciated. :3

**Black Cat Angel** – Hopefully he will. :D

**PsychoIdiotLady** – For some reason, I just love writing them all together. XD I wish I had done that before. XD Yeah, he was in a previous chapter, though I forget which one. Gotta put him in here more often. And I'll try, got stuck again. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I'm eating a lot of fruit and vegetables lately. XD Yes, that's how they are! Sadly! Stubborn! XP

**dbzbnfan202** – It'll get better... hopefully. X3 And no problem, I liked the story. :D

**Dina Sana** – And here it is~! :D

**DreamingInThePast** – As much as I love drama, which is weird considering how much I love comedy, I can't help but write a little funniness here and there. X3 I have a knack for writing sad stuff! :D Strangely, only when I'm listening to sad songs. XD Yep, sadly Kayo isn't strong enough to materialize him, but he tries to comfort her. DX Everything will get better... hopefully. X3

**Indefinate Shadow** – It'll get better! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Can I just say... how much I _love_ you for telling me about that song? :D It really helped me write this chapter~! =D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – It's weird writing him sad, but he needs to feel sad! X3 It'll show he's human! :D

**Guest** – That's because I'm finally getting excited with the plot~! :D I write faster when I'm all giddy. X3

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Yep, it let you review. :3 That pairing seems to be a favourite, even in Life is Full of Surprises. X3

BOOM! Another chapter! :D

Oh, my god! :D _Eleven_ reviews, _again_~! Man, I'm just practically yelling in happiness here~! :D

Am I foreshadowing? D: I started English today and the instructor was talking about plot lines, antagonists, protagonists, climax, first and third person. When he got to foreshadowing I started thinking, "Am I doing that?" XD

And I just found out... I started this in JUNE! D: And I'm only on chapter 14 right now. Wow, I'm taking my time. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Getting pissed off, getting pissed off, getting _pissed off!_

Riko frowned, glaring at the people that stared openly at her in confusion. She was sitting in the mess hall, for supper, of the frickin' _ninth_ division, glaring at the tray of food. She was going to throw it if they continued to fucking _stare._ Tapping her fingers she let out a growl before glancing around. No gambling, no people laughing at crude jokes, no... nothing. It was boring! Why couldn't Zaraki Taicho send her to another division that was _fun?!_

She growled lowly once more at the thought of the man.

What she wouldn't give to punch his face. A frightening grin slowly crossed her face as she thought about it, scaring a few people sitting nearby. Someone walked into the room, letting out small sigh before pausing and twisting his head in the direction of the woman. Eyes growing wide he grinned.

"RIKO~!"

Her head shot up, just in time to see Haku before she was engulfed in a hug. Oh, shit! She forgot he was apart of the ninth division! Growling, she tried pushing him back, letting out a growl before slumping. He leaned back and sat across from her with an excited grin on his face, one that made Riko snort before she gave a half-hearted smirk back.

"So? What are you doing here?" Haku asked, leaning forward with a smirk. "Here to see me?"

"You wish," Riko snorted, rolling her eyes. "No, I got transferred here."

Haku blinked before his eyes grew large. "You're a member of the ninth division?" A nod. "Here?" Another. "...Aw..." He slumped on the table and pouted.

"Why's that bad?" Riko asked, glancing at the food before taking a bite from her rice.

"No fraternizing," Haku answered, furrowing his brows and sighing.

Riko blinked before smirking widely. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought it would. Haku saw her smirk, narrowing his eyes and pouting before saying he'll be back. She waved her hand, seeing him heading off to get his food. Taking another bite from her tray she frowned slightly and sighed. It was so different here. She scowled.

It sucked.

It didn't take long for Haku to grab his food and head over to the table, a kind smile on his face the entire time. It almost made her feel better. Almost. But if he kept pouting and saying he couldn't "do" anything with her she won't hesitate to punch his face. He had to pause and study the woman when he noticed... something was off. Sure, he didn't know her as well as her friends, but he's admired her.

She kinda looked... sad.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Fine," Riko said, taking another bite before scowling. "And you better move your leg away before I kick it."

He held up his hands with a grin, chuckling when he did as she ordered. Riko sighed lightly and rested her cheek against her palm, furrowing her brows lightly. She almost... wanted to know what Zaraki Taicho was doing. Closing her eyes she frowned, biting her lip when she felt heat rushing to her eyes. Don't cry, dammit. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up sharply to see Haku staring at her in concern, a smile crossing his face when their eyes connected.

They stayed silent.

"...We're not having a moment, right?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes with a frown.

"No," Haku said, smiling at the woman. "Are you sure you're okay, though? You look like... you got your heart broken or something." He said in a joking way.

He frowned when he heard her inhale sharply, widening his eyes slightly before he looked at his food.

"So...? How are you finding the ninth division?" Haku asked, changing the subject to something less personal.

"Eh... different." Riko stared at her food. "So much different than what I'm used to."

* * *

Kayo peered into the mess hall, furrowing her brows before walking inside. Biting her lip she walked through the door, rubbing her arm before she went to get her food. Though she didn't really feel all that hungry. Pausing, she stood still before continuing on. She had to eat, even if she didn't feel like it. Grabbing her food she walked over to one of the empty tables, sitting down quietly.

Silent.

She wished she was sitting with Renta and Seika, she wanted to hear them joke with one another, she wanted to see them smiling... She wanted to go back to the tenth division.

Tears filled her eyes once before she closed her eyes once more and lightly shook her head. Why couldn't she stop crying? She ate quietly, not glancing at those that sat down at the table, keeping quiet the entire time until she finished her food and stood up. Heading out of the mess hall she walked down the hallway, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

_Cheer up, girl._

Kayo widened her eyes and gasped. _Tekisenko!_

_I don't like seein' ya so sad, girl._

_...I can't help it,_ Kayo walked into the barracks, heading for her room. Her new room. Walking inside she slid the door shut behind herself, staying quiet before slowly sitting on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. Quivering breaths left her mouth, the small blonde closing her eyes tightly as she shook.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in an endless meadow.

Furrowing her brows, she turned, seeing a tall man staring down at her with a melancholic look on his face. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around the small woman, resting his chin on top her head silently. Kayo blinked before her eyes filled with tears, wrapping her arms around Tekisenko and crying silently. He let out a small laugh, feeling tears running down his face.

"Look at what ya did... Ya gone an' made me cry," Tekisenko murmured, tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry...!" Kayo whimpered, shaking her head and trembling. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Who are ya apologizin' ta, girl?" Tekisenko asked, opening his eyes and giving a sad smile. "To me? Or Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I'm alone!" Kayo yelled, looking up, making her zanpakuto wince when he saw her expression. "I'm in a place where I know no one... and... I can't stop crying...!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. "My chest hurts... and I don't even know why...!"

Tekisenko stared down at her silently, reaching up slowly and wiping away his master's tears. She still hadn't mastered him, and she was nowhere close to being able to materialize him in the world, but... She made him _so_ happy whenever she was happy herself. In his home, when she was happy and cheerful, the clouds would part and it would be sunny twenty-four seven. It was warm in his home when she would smile.

But now... clouds covered the entire sky.

It was dark in his home.

It was cold.

"You are still young, Kayo," Tekisenko said, seeing her widen her eyes slightly when he called her by her name. He gave a sad smile. "But... ya will be happy again. And I can't wait until then." He said, closing his eyes and smiling, letting out a small laugh when the tears ran down his face. "And when _yer_ sad... I'm sad."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, feeling her zanpakuto tremble.

"Please... Kayo... my beautiful little master," Tekisenko bent down until his forehead pressed against hers, smiling sadly. "Don't be sad anymore."

Kayo opened her eyes, raising her head and looking around to see she was back in her room. Don't be sad... anymore. She wished that would be so easy. Closing her eyes again she leaned against the wall, trembling slightly. She wanted to go home, but now... she didn't know where "home" was.

* * *

Kaori ate quietly, ignoring everything that was going on around her. This place sucked. Sure, she didn't have to work, but still... It didn't feel like a home to her. Where would home feel? It wasn't the sixth division anymore. Not with her parents. She still refused to be a noble. It wasn't here, at the eighth division. Where was her home? Sighing lightly, she finished her food, standing up and heading outside.

What can she even do anymore?

Train. She snorted at the thought. She couldn't train worth crap. Not by herself, anyway. She always got help from Renji, but he was at the sixth division. Walking outside, she looked up and stared at the moon, her face blank. What is she even doing anymore? She wasn't strong enough, not even to keep that seat she trained so hard for. She couldn't do much...

No! There was no use thinking like that! Holding up her fists she looked up and glared at the moon, as if it mocked her. She'll try to get stronger, and when she does... she'll finally kick Riko's ass. A smirk crossed her face at the thought. A delicious aroma wafted through the air, causing the redhead to blink and turn her head to try and find the source.

Someone was sitting on the steps... smoking a cigarette.

Should she...? No! She quit, she wouldn't do that any—Her eyebrows shot upwards. Hold up a sec... Kuchiki Taicho was the one that made her quit. They weren't together anymore...

Five minutes later she walked down the hallway with a cigarette hanging from her mouth, having bummed one off the man. Hey, they weren't together anymore, what did she care? She ignored the sharp pain that went through her chest at the thought, ignoring it and grinning to herself. She can do anything she wanted. Hah! She can smoke all she wanted! She can sleep in now!

She can... feel totally alone in this division.

She hung her head at the thought, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Oh, well. What can she do? Make Riko and Kayo sleep in her room so they can keep her company? She paused. What were they doing? They had separated... well, under a bad situation, but she was curious. The last time she saw them they were crying. Which was strange, since _Riko_ was crying! That's _twice_ she's seen the woman cry!

Amazing...

_Why are you pretending you're not hurt?_

"Holy shit!" Kaori yelled, scaring a couple people that had been walking by. She grinned and blushed in embarrassment, rushing away from the area. "What did I tell you about that?!" She scowled.

_And what have I said about talking aloud? It makes you look a little crazy._

"So? I'm used to it," Kaori said, continuing towards her room. "And what did you mean pretending?"

_You've been affected a lot more from your decision than you let on._

"_My_ decision?" Kaori asked, glaring ahead with a frown. "He's the one that decided the whole thing! Demoting me... sending me to another division... noble bastard..." She muttered under her breath.

_...Kaori... you love him..._

"Not anymore!" Kaori snapped, slamming her door shut behind herself and pulling her futon out of the closet. She laid on it and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Now he can seduce all the women he wants now that I'm out of the way!"

_You cannot lie to me, Kaori. You love him, even though you are trying to convince yourself otherwise._

"I'm not trying to convince myself!" Kaori snapped, covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly, as if they would prevent her zanpakuto from talking to her. "Just leave me alone! I don't love him! He doesn't love _me,_ that's for sure!"

Kaori almost felt relieved when she didn't hear Taiyo no Gifuto respond. She didn't love him anymore. She didn't! Kaori's lips trembled before she hugged herself, cursing herself for the tears that ran down her face and onto the futon. She hated feeling like this. When would these feelings leave her alone...? Opening her eyes, staring at the wall through misty eyes, she took a deep breath.

"...I don't love him..."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Holy shit..." Riko blinked, gazing at both her friends. "You look like crap."

"Thank you _so_ much for the compliment," Kaori grumbled, circles of fatigue under her eyes as she slouched on the steps of the eighth division. "I tried on makeup, can you tell?" She asked mockingly, scoffing and looking to the side.

"Don't appreciate the attitude," Riko said, giving the woman an annoyed stare. "So what? You guys cried three days straight?"

"Didn't _you?!"_ Kaori snapped back, glaring up at the woman.

"I stopped crying two days ago," Riko said truthfully, receiving stunned stares from both her friends. "But not crying doesn't mean I feel better, though." She said, looking to the side with a sigh. "Though, y'know, I read that crying makes someone feel better!" She said with an awed look on her face.

Kaori stared at her flatly. "That's stupid."

"I don't feel any better," Kayo murmured, resting her chin on her knees, staring at the ground sadly. "I feel worse."

"You look worse, too," Kaori commented, receiving a pout from her friend. "Hey, it's an observation." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Heh heh," Riko grinned widely, making the redhead frown at the way she laughed. "You don't look like a model yourself, Kaori."

"I happen to look beautiful," Kaori mocked, waving her hand while flipping her short hair, which caused the other two to chuckle for a moment. She grew quiet, staring at the ground. "But... seriously... do you two feel like we made the right decision?" She asked, glancing at the two.

They shrugged lightly. "Don't know," Riko murmured. "But... Zaraki Taicho didn't even try to argue with the Soutaicho that I should stay in the eleventh division." Her mood suddenly soured, glaring straight ahead. "Already got two strikes."

"Two strikes?" Kayo asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Muguruma Taicho said I can't get into fights, so if I _do_ start a fight... I get a strike," Riko said, crossing her arms with a scoff and looking to the side. "Wasn't even fighting. Bunch a girls came up to me and started mocking me that I wasn't good enough in bed if Zaraki Taicho broke up with me. And that I was ugly."

Kaori and Kayo's eyes grew wide, both their jaws dropping.

"So, I punched each one in the face and said, "Hey, you're not exactly brimming with beauty yourself!" Riko yelled, laughing loudly, which gained attention. "They ran away crying their eyes out and..." She scowled once more. "And Muguruma Taicho happened to be walking by when it happened."

"Yeesh," Kaori cringed. "I would hate to get punched by you."

Riko smirked and held up her arm to show her 'muscles,' which caused the redhead to roll her eyes with a smirk. Kayo smiled before frowning once more, which made the other two stare at her worriedly. Riko sat beside her, hesitating before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kayo... ya alright?" Riko asked, furrowing her brows.

"...I don't know anyone at the thirteenth division," Kayo murmured, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I want to go back home."

Riko frowned in confusion. "And where's that?"

"I don't know!" Kayo wailed, covering her eyes and sobbing.

Riko jumped and started flailing her arms, her eyes wide before she grabbed the woman and started patting her head stiffly. Kaori was making a face, staring at the woman and her 'comforting,' If it even looked like that. It looked like she was hitting Kayo a little harder than what would be considered soft.

Heck, Kayo was even whimpering when Riko would 'pat' her head.

"O-Okay, I think that's good enough," Kaori said, waving her hand with a frown.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure," Kayo said, moving away and rubbing her head. "When was the last time you comforted someone?" She couldn't help but ask.

Riko scowled. "Hey, I held you two after... _that,_ right?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Kaori sent her a flat stare. "You kept tightening your grip and we eventually had to push you away when we couldn't breathe," She said, seeing the woman glare at her. "Heck, I think my ribs cracked for a moment! Face it, Riko, you're not suited for comfort." She said, grinning widely.

Riko mocked her words. "Yeah, I'm more suited for..." She paused and looked to the side. "...Fighting...?" She murmured, making a face.

"...How about sex?" Kaori asked, grinning widely when both her friends sputtered and sent her horrified stares.

"Shuddap!"

"Hey, _you_ were the one that was hung up on the subject."

"That was 'cause... 'cause... _Shuddap_!"

Kaori started laughing, which caused Kayo to smile and Riko to growl and look away with a frown. They stayed silent, looking at the blue skies. It was peaceful. It almost caused them to relax. Kaori blinked before grinning, pointing at the sky. Both Riko and Kayo glanced where she was pointing and squinted their eyes.

Hoh! An eagle!

"Whoa!" Riko smirked. "Imagine having that as a pet."

Kayo shuddered. "I don't think I can."

"...Probably have to feed it mouses." Kaori said, cringing at the thought.

Riko quirked a brow and turned to stare at the redhead. "Did you say mouses?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't the plural mice?"

Kaori frowned. "How should I know? I'm not a teacher!"

Kayo couldn't help it. She started laughing, which caused her two closest friends to jump and stare at her curiously. Even if she was still hurting... she still had her two favourite people in the world. They blinked when she kept laughing to the point of tears running down her face, both glancing at one another before they smirked.

They went back to being quiet, staring at the blue skies once more.

"Kaori..."

"Yeah?"

"...Why do you smell like cigarettes?"

Kaori cringed. Oh, man. Why did Riko have to bring that up? Turning her head to gaze at her friends she cringed again when she saw them frowning at her, like they already _knew_ what she had been doing for the last two days. She chuckled nervously, seeing them narrow their eyes and start glaring at her.

Oh, man.

* * *

Everyone was avoiding him.

He could tell. Since just now when he was walking down the hallway a couple of his subordinates spotted him and jumped into an empty storage closet. Growling under his breath, the Taicho of the eleventh division kept stomping down the hallway, his hands clenched by his sides. For the last three days he's been beating his subordinates like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was aching from their 'training' with the Taicho.

Heck, it wasn't even considered training!

He would swing that damn bokken, since he was forbidden from killing them, and would knock them out cold.

Yachiru had tried to calm him down by trying to distract him with going to the Rukon, but that hardly did anything. It only seemed to fuel his rage. He was anxiously waiting to go and see Riko, but Ichigo said maybe another day would be better. He kicked the wall in anger. Hell, didn't she have enough time to think it over?! He was getting real pissed off. He wanted to fight, he wanted to see the woman, he wanted to... do _something!_

Kill something!

Anything!

"Taicho,"

"WHAT?!" Kenpachi snarled, turning to glare down at his fifth seat.

Yumichika sighed. "You need to calm down," At the intense glare he clarified. "Your reiatsu has knocked out most of the subordinates."

"See if I care!" Kenpachi snapped, continuing on down the hallway.

Yachiru frowned, holding onto his shoulder, as usual. He's been more angry than usual. He's gotten multiple complaints for not controlling his reiatsu, which was still high along with his anger. He had to be stopped a lot of times from going to the ninth division, all the subordinates saying he needed to give the woman more time, seeming to know why their Taicho was angry.

Everyone cared for the Taicho in the eleventh division, so of course they would know why he was furious.

Amazingly, he had been meeting up with both Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, all three talking about something. Anything. They hadn't even let their fukutaichos listen. They would meet up usually at the sixth or tenth division and would just... talk. It was so strange. They didn't even like each other. Though Yachiru heard that people would hear Ken-chan yelling and swearing in anger from inside the room.

Sighing, she let go of his shoulder, dropping to the floor.

He didn't even notice she let go. She furrowed her eyebrows. Ken-chan hadn't been sleeping much. He was drinking more. She didn't like it. She still didn't know what was wrong. Why couldn't he go see Red-chan and make everything better? He can get her to come back and everything would go back to normal.

Of course, it wasn't that simple.

Kenpachi snarled, glaring at anything that was in his vision. Drinking didn't do shit for him, he was still sober. But he probably didn't smell all that great. Not that he cared what anybody thought. He kept his 'promise' to Ichigo about keeping away, so he was trying to find anything to keep his attention from going to the ninth division right away. Though it wasn't working. Letting out a frustrated sigh he walked into his office, shutting the door behind himself.

Heading over to the couch he laid down and crossed his arms behind his head, glaring at the ceiling.

He told her it wasn't his decision to transfer her, yet she still... Growling under his breath he looked to the side. Why the hell was he feeling like this? He didn't even know _why_ it pissed him off so much. Still... she's probably one of the few women that's kept his attention for more than a month. Three years later... and he still got a kick out of how red her face can turn. A smirk crossed his face at the thought of the woman blushing.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes.

Maybe a nap will make him feel better.

* * *

So many... So many people... So many... _prey..._

I want to sink my blade deep inside them... I want to hear them _scream_...

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun,"

The white haired Taicho blinked before looking up, seeing Hinamori standing in front of his desk. Oh... How long has she been standing there? He's been zoning out more than often for the last two days. His fukutaicho and third seats had to make sure he was eating alright, even though they were still angry. They were worried when they saw him after he had gotten back from following Kuchiki and Zaraki.

"Hinamori... what can I do for you?" Hitsugaya asked, clearing his throat and sitting straighter.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Hitsugaya-kun... are you alright?"

"Of course, I am." Hitsugaya said, looking to the side. "I... I'm just a little tired."

"Have... you seen her at all since...?" Hinamori let the question hang in the air.

"I tried to, but Kurosaki said to give her some time," Hitsugaya said, staring at his desk with a small frown on his face. "She said..." He gritted his teeth. "She said I would be better off without her. Without someone that had no confidence in themselves." He reached up and rubbed his temples.

Hinamori set down the paperwork she had offered to deliver. Hirako Taicho told her what he had seen two days ago, in the Soutaicho's office. She didn't know Hitsugaya would be this much affected by the breakup. From what Hirako Taicho knew it seemed like it was Kayo was the one that broke it off. Staring at her long-time friend, and brother, she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked up, staring at her with a frown.

"Do you believe what she said?" Hinamori asked, seeing her friend frown.

"No..." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "I... with _her..._ I was happy. I got frustrated when she wouldn't open up, but she tried her best." He slammed his fist on the desk(his new one, since he got it replaced). "And now... she... she's..." He placed his elbows on his desk and covered his eyes. "I don't know what to do." He said in a defeated voice.

Hinamori paused before she smiled. "You love her."

Hitsugaya's head shot up, wide eyes staring at his oldest friend in shock, parting his lips slightly. Love was a strong word...! Gulping, he looked off in the distance. _Did_ he love Kayo? Seeing her smile always made him feel warm, and whenever she would hug him he would feel so happy.

"_Hitsugaya Taicho!" _

_He turned, letting out a surprised yell when Kayo jumped and hugged him. His eyes were wide for a second before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes grew wide once again when she pecked his mouth, blushing brightly at the same time she did, both looking away bashfully. The twins were around the corner, he had seen them, both going 'awww' at the sight._

_Smiling, he ignored everyone and rested his forehead against Kayo's, holding her tightly._

_Kayo blinked before she smiled brightly._

They had yet to utter that word... Probably because they were still young, but... saying that word showed how serious one was. They had told each other they _liked_ each other, _liked_ spending time with each other, _liked_ everything about the other. But love... They never said that word in each other's presence.

Furrowing his brows, Hitsugaya frowned and looked at his desk. Everyone treated him like a child. He knew everyone treated her like a child, as well, despite their ages. They were way older than their appearances. But when they were with each other, they treated one another like adults. Whenever he was with her he felt... so at peace and... _happy._ He felt happy when he was with her. But seeing that smile on her face three days before had shocked him. He's never once seen a smile so _sad_ before.

"...Yes..."

Hinamori blinked, raising her head when he finally spoke. He had went quiet for a couple minutes, staring at him with wide eyes. Hitsugaya looked up with a determined look in his eyes, one that made her pause before she smiled widely.

"I love Kayo."

* * *

When can I go to them? When can I finally relish the feeling... of my blade sinking into _flesh._..

They're trying to hold me back... Saying it's not time yet...

I don't _care..._

I want... I want...

* * *

Renji was starting to get worried.

Glancing upwards, he frowned slightly when he saw Byakuya peering outside the window. It almost seemed like he was exhausted. How he was going to make it up to Kaori, he didn't know. But he went to see her yesterday. Renji frowned when he remembered how tired she looked, like she hadn't been getting any sleep. She looked exactly like... Kuchiki Taicho. Clearly, she was trying to convince herself she didn't care.

"Taicho," Renji said, seeing the man slowly look towards him. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No, that's fine," Byakuya said, glancing at his paperwork before furrowing his brows. "Renji..."

"Hmm?" Renji didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Do you think I made the right decision sending Kaori off?" Byakuya asked, looking up from his paperwork.

Renji looked up, staring at the man with wide eyes. Did he seriously just ask that? Parting his lips in shock, he stared at the Taicho he dreamed of surpassing. Byakuya was staring at him with that look in his eyes, one that made him cringe. The same look that he had seen in Kaori's eyes.

"Taicho," Renji closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them to stare at the noble. "You did what you thought was right. I may not agree with you, but you did what _you_ thought was right. Kaori may not agree, too, but later she'll hopefully see it the same way you do."

Byakuya slowly nodded, turning his gaze towards his desk.

"You just have to keep trying to make her see you love her," Renji said, smirking in amusement. "You know how stubborn she can be."

To Renji's astonishment a small smile crossed Byakuya's face, looking at the table and slowly nodding. Yes, he knows. She can be incredibly stubborn when she wants to. Especially when she tried to hide her smoking from him. He had been trying to get her to stop the habit, but since it was addictive she would sneak off and try to smoke. The places he found her hiding in... He chuckled lightly when he remembered he found her sitting behind a few large shrubs one time, remembering her wide-eyed stare as she looked up at him.

"_I found this."_

"_...You found the pipe I threw away."_

"_Okay, now that sounds bad."_

Byakuya slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax. He had to try multiple times to stop from going to the eighth division to see Kaori. He wanted to see her, to hold her, tell her she got the whole thing wrong. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, frowning slightly. Couldn't she see he did was he thought was the best for the both of them? Perhaps it _was_ a bad decision.

Those times he's met with Zaraki and Hitsugaya, they also said they had to stop themselves from going to their former subordinates' new divisions. They surprisingly got along. Well, about as well as one would think with him and Zaraki. The man sure loved to complain to them about the woman and her being thick-headed. Byakuya had to say the same with Kaori about being thick-headed. Why did he love such a stubborn woman?

A sad smile crossed his face.

Should he try to go see her later on today... or did she need more time? No, perhaps he should give her one more day. He's heard it wasn't smart to smother a woman. Well, from Renji he's heard that from, but he agreed it wasn't smart to smother a woman. It was almost strange. Turning, he looked out the window once more, staring at the sky.

He loved someone that he hated when he first met her, who hated him in return.

Smiling, he closed his eyes, he imagined Kaori's grinning face.

Maybe opposite _do_ attract.

* * *

"So? Where should we go?" Riko asked, rolling her shoulder with a scowl. "Get something to eat?" She asked, looking pointedly at her friends.

Kaori frowned. "You trying to say something?"

"Think you could work out more, but eh, nobody's perfect," Riko said, shrugging lightly with a grin.

Kaori gawked before she scowled, glancing at Kayo to see her pouting. Snickering, Riko led the way, saying that she would pay for the meal. What pissed them off before, when they had been talking about anything, _anything_ to get their minds away from their former Taichos... was about their "raise." Riko and Kaori started yelling loudly in anger when they realized that "raise" had been fake.

Kayo only started giggling at the things they yelled.

At least she was smiling again. Riko narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, looking up. As long as she was there she'd help them with this situation. Their Taichos, the bastards, hadn't tried to contact them yet. Which meant... Well, she didn't really know what that meant. But someone she knew from the eleventh division said that Zaraki Taicho was pissed.

She could tell.

She's been sensing his reiatsu pulsing like crazy.

They walked down the street, heading to the district where all the restaurants were. That's the part of the Seireitei they loved. There was foods of all kind to choose from. So what? They loved their food, but that didn't mean they got fat. Which was surprising, since they ate quite a lot. Maybe it was because Riko would order them to work out like crazy sometimes.

Kaori sighed loudly and opened her mouth to once again complain about that fact.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_"

The three women stopped and widened their eyes, hearing sirens going off. Kayo turned her head, something catching her attention in the sky. Looking upwards, she gasped and pointed, causing both her friends to look where she was pointing. Kaori muttered, "What the hell?" when she saw large screens growing bigger around the Seireitei. Riko frowned, her eyes hard as she unconsciously stepped close to her friends, grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto(since it was customary in the eleventh division to always carry a zanpakuto(habits were hard to get rid of)).

On all the screens, including the televisions in each and every building, were flashing red, written on the screens, "Intruder Alert."

In the twelfth division, Satoru looked up from his work, furrowing his brows with a frown. That's strange. There was no "okay" for test runs. The machine containing the hundreds of tiny cameras he built opened, all the cameras shooting off through the pipe that lead to the outside.

"Ah!" Satoru cried out, rushing towards the machine to shut it off.

"_Fukazawa_!" Kurotsuchi's face appeared on his computer screen, causing him to stop and look towards the computer. _"I thought I ordered no test runs with your security system! The Soutaicho hasn't authorized it!"_

Satoru shook his head. "I didn't do anything, Kurotsuchi Taicho! I... My security system wouldn't activate unless a soldier was wounded!"

Kurotsuchi frowned and narrowed his eyes. He didn't do anything...? Unless... He turned his head when the television in his office changed from the "Intruder Alert" to a scene. A scene that made almost everyone's eyes grow wide in the Seireitei, all those that were looking at the screens in wonder. In each division, the sirens startled or woke up the Taichos, all looking around in confusion before glancing at the screens in their offices.

Ichigo ran out of the fifth division, looking up and staring at the screens with wide eyes.

In another part of the Seireitei, Riko's eyes grew wide, both Kaori and Kayo gasping behind her in horror.

On the screen, a white haired man, also wearing a white kimono, held someone by their neck, holding them in the air. His short spiky hair was covering his eyes, a grin across his face. The man in his grasp was gasping with wide eyes, blood running down his body. Around them, at least a dozen bodies surrounded them.

"_Come on..."_ The man muttered on the screen, bringing the man closer to him and raising his head, his yellow eyes peering at the man. His blade went through the man, causing many people to gasp in horror. _"Scream for me."_ He murmured, his eyes growing wide, along with his grin.

He did as the man wished, screaming loudly in pain, everyone watching in terror when the white haired man twisted his sword in the man's gut, causing the screams to increase. The attacker's eyes rolled back, that grin growing into a sick smile.

"_Yes... scream for me..."_ He started giggling.

The man soon went limp, which caused the attacker to frown before he threw him aside. Two men walked over to him, their eyes narrowed seriously. It was silent, everyone still staring at the screens in shock.

In the area with the three men, the black haired man glanced at the obviously crazy fellow.

"Hijo," He said, gaining the man's attention. "Let's go."

"Aw," He whined, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting. He ignored the blood that pooled around him, ignoring the stench in the air. "But I wanna play with more shinigami! I wanna play! I wanna _play!"_ He turned, facing the two with a grin crossing his face. "Will you two play with me... Aoi? Teru?"

They frowned and took a step back.

"And I thought I told you," Hijo said, tilting his head and widening his eyes frightening, that sick smile crossing his face. "If you're talking to me... call me by my full name."

"Hijoshikina," Teru said, stepping forward with a frown. "We have to leave. Now."

"Aw... okay," Hijo said, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing. They turned their heads when they heard yelling, seeing at least two dozen shinigami running towards them. He blinked before another frightening grin crossed his face. "But that's okay... I got some more playmates~!" He laughed before shooting forward, spinning around and swinging his zanpakuto.

When he passed the group, standing behind them, he looked up, licking the drop of blood that landed on his face with a smile.

Teru and Aoi gasped and widened their eyes, watching as all the shinigami fell to the ground, all dead. Glancing at the man that started laughing they narrowed their eyes and frowned, unsheathing their zanpakuto and stepping forward. They had an objective in the Seireitei. If they were right, the ones that had all the say in the Seireitei was...

"Central Forty-six~!" Hijo sang, reaching up and licking his finger covered in blood. His eyes flashed gold. "Where are you~?"

* * *

**February 4, 2013**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Guest** – Yep, you submitted the first review. :3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – Sorry, I have a bad habit of doing that. DX And... unfortunately, another one. XD But I'll try to write faster. :D Yep, I just can't seem to stop writing them together. XD And yes! :D It's finally begun! And I'm excited~! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – I'm loving them, too! :D And yes, bad Kaori. X[ Bad habit.

**DreamingInThePast** – They're slowly taking their time. X3 Unfortunately, after this chapter... yeee... DX Yeah, I just wanted to show they're not as smart as, let's say, Unohana, 'cause even Riko wasn't sure the plural was mice. XD I couldn't help it. XD I wanted to make his moment cute~! :D Sadly, it was only Hijo that killed them. The other two... Well, you'll probably guess how they are in this chapter. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Finally~! =D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – I know, right?! :D I'm love being on a roll again~! X3 Yep, though it'd be scary if they did build Rome in a day. D: I went there once. :D It was very, very hot. DX Went during the summer... not fun. XD Yep, she thought, they're not together, so why not? XD And I'm sorry, I can't help it! I wanna make it suspenseful, so I can't help it! DX It's a bad habit. XD And hah! XD His name's Aoi. Oh, my god. I forgot all about that. XD

**dbzbnfan202** – You'll see. :D

Whew! :D I'm on a friggin' roll! Someone, get me a medal! I deserve it. X3 Nah, I just kid. XD And you probably won't like it, but the crazy guy, Hijo... is a Gary Stu... or... something equivalent to a Mary Sue. 0.o. I think it's Gary Stu? I'm not sure. XD But this is the only time he'll go against a couple Taichos. X3 So be rest assured. :D

Get ready for fast updates, people! :D

I'm finally where I want to be in the story! :D

And unfortunately, people... another cliffhanger at the end. XD Don't kill me! XD

And, Hijo _had_ to go. Otherwise, they plan wouldn't have worked. :3 Though they don't like it he had to go with them. DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, though it'd be amazing if I did. :D

**Warning** – Swearing and... gore. D:

* * *

-:-

* * *

All the prisoners looked up from lounging around in their small cells, hearing sirens going off, all looking up blearily. Several people raised their heads and frowned, a couple yawning loudly as they tried to guess that those noises were. One person raised an eyebrow, humming lightly, noticing more guards were coming in to watch them.

He glanced at the window. "Wonder what going on?" He murmured smoothly.

People were moving quickly in the Seireitei, heading to where the intruders were.

"What the fuck?!" Kenpachi sat up and rushed towards the window, staring at the screens in the sky.

Where the hell had those come from?! Ignoring it for now he stared what was on the screens, frowning when he saw some white haired idiot cutting down people left and right, laughing gleefully as he did so. He smirked to himself. Hah! Idiot! Just wait till _he_ got there! This was something he needed! Turning, he ran towards the door, opening it and running down the hallway. Yachiru came bounding his way, grinning before landing on his shoulder.

With a grin he ran out of his division.

Elsewhere, all the Taichos were getting ready, staring at the screens for guidance. Dammit! They can _see_ them, but not where they were! Ichigo gritted his teeth, rushing towards the Kuchiki manor to get his zanpakuto. He didn't think he'd need it while on _vacation_! Would he even make it in time? Considering how far the Kuchiki manor was and where those three are... He gritted his teeth, using shunpo as fast as he can.

That guy was killing everyone in sight!

"W-Wait, Riko! We're doing what?!"

Riko ran down the street with a smirk, both Kaori and Kayo running after her. After they had seen that... horrifying sight, both Kaori and Kayo had jumped when Riko turned and ran out of the courtyard. With someone that crazy loose in the Seireitei they ran after her, trying to keep up. She wasn't grabbing her zanpakuto, meaning she had no intention of fighting. So why would she run in their direction...?

"I wanna see their asses get kicked!" Riko said, glancing back with a smirk.

"That's why we're going?!" Kaori snapped, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "And I thought you were smart."

"I thought _you_ were smart. You're _following_ me!" Riko pointed out, seeing the woman's face turn red with embarrassment.

They all looked at one of the closest screens, freezing in horror when they saw the intruder cut down at least seven people... and they never even laid a hand on him! Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes. How strong _was_ he? He was stronger than the other two following him.

Elsewhere, the Soutaicho opened his eyes, turning his head to stare at the city. That reiatsu... the one that was moving faster than the other two... his reiatsu felt unsettling.

All the Taichos were getting their zanpakuto, except for those that already had theirs, all heading outside, looking up at the screens to see the two men looking around in distress.

Where was the other one?

* * *

"Scream for me..."

People froze in horror, staring at the white haired male. They had heard screaming and ran down the street and around the corner as fast as they could. He... He _decapitated_ the man he was holding. Kenshin was in the crowd that heard the screams, his eyes wide with horror. What the hell is he...? They all gasped as he raised the head he separated from the body, narrowing his eyes at the same time the sides of his lips curled upwards.

"Your screams," He spoke, causing many people to widen their eyes with horror when they realized he was _talking_ to the head. "were amazing..." He murmured lightly, giggling to himself. "But... there was _one_ person's whose screams... were downright marvelous." He grinned. "I want to hear his screams again..."

Turning his head, his eyes snapped towards the crowd. Everyone gasped and took a few steps back, all unsheathing their swords.

Kenshin widened his eyes and froze where he stood, holding his sword tightly. That look in his eyes... His _eyes_ were the ones scaring him the most. Why the hell were his _eyes_ scary?! He cut down dozens of people already and it was his _eyes_ scaring him...! He exhaled sharply when someone whimpered before screaming, running towards the man while raising his sword.

"Wait!" Kenshin yelled, about to run forward.

The man's wrist was snatched before his blade could connect with the man, his arm twisted behind him. His eyes grew wide, his back facing the enemy, seeing people staring in shock. All of them didn't move. He whimpered when he felt the man's lips near his ears, hearing a dark giggle.

"...You..." Hijo said, narrowing his eyes with a smirk. "...I want to hear you scream until you become hoarse... I want to see you writhing in agony... I want to see every little drop of blood leave your body..." He smiled widely when he heard the man letting out gasping breaths.

Kenshin felt himself freeze in horror when he heard a loud, sickening cracking noise, everyone cringing when they heard the man screaming loudly. Some of the women in the crowd covered their mouths when they heard the crazed man moan and close his eyes. His tongue came out, licking his lips and chuckling. The man groaned loudly, slumping in his grasp, tears running down his face.

"Help me! Please...!" He yelled, seeing some people pause before they ran forward, all yelling at the man to let him go.

Hijo looked up and smiled.

In one moment, blood spurted everywhere from the three that ran forward, all widening their eyes and falling to their knees. Kenshin gritted his teeth, his eyes remaining wide. What the hell...?! He didn't even see him move. He was a third seat, everyone else was either a lower seated officer or just a normal shinigami. He turned, seeing everyone stare at him with wide eyes.

"_**RUN!"**_ Kenshin yelled, seeing them all shake before they turned.

"You can't leave," He froze, slowly turning to stare at the man, trembling lightly. "We haven't even _played_ yet..."

Kenshin's eyes grew wide, turning and running after the crowd. They can't take him on...! They _can't!_ He didn't know how strong that guy was, but he was stronger than him! They needed a fukutaicho...! Or one of the Taichos! He let out a grunt, feeling as if time slowed down immensely for a moment, looking back in shock to see blood spurting from his back. Blood poured out of his mouth, letting out a strangled curse before falling to the ground.

His vision was starting to blur. Kenshin struggled and raised his head, trembling when the effort to do so was too much, looking up when he heard laughter and screaming.

He was cutting down the people he ordered to retreat...

"Kenshin...?!"

Who was that...? He felt someone grab him, turning his eyes to the side to see red and black hair. Haku... His friend stared down at him in horror, his eyes wide. Opening his mouth, he tried to warn him, to tell him to run, to say _something...!_ He couldn't let him die with him! Oh... Haku was saying something...

"What happened?!" Haku yelled, staring down at his friend in shock. "Which one of them did this?!"

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth when he heard Kenshin groan, opening his mouth.

"..._Run._..!"

Haku's eyes grew wide, turning around sharply.

Hijo was smiling down at him.

"Hello..."

He raised his arm.

Haku gasped, tightening his hold on Kenshin, seeing the man grin widely and widen his eyes. Kido hit his arm, causing him to cry out, stumbling back and holding his wounded arm. The third seat turned his head, seeing a group of people running towards him. They yelled at him to get Kenshin out of there. He couldn't do anything but nod, picking up his friend and turning to run down the street. Running past the group of people he felt his stomach churn when he heard screams, feeling fear strike him for the first time in a long time when he heard _that_ voice.

"Come back! _Play_ with me!"

His fear grew when the screams stopped.

"Come _back,_ shinigami!"

He felt Kenshin move.

"...He killed them all..." He murmured weakly.

Haku was a third seat, along with Kenshin. They were proud they managed to achieve those seats, heck, they didn't even mind that some people looked up to them. But now, there they were, one becoming weaker and one running away from the enemy. What would people think?

Back at the area, Hijo frowned and looked up, watching the shinigami running away. His eyes started glowing, curling his upper lip in a snarl, breathing harshly when they didn't stop. He raised his hand, pointing at them as his reiatsu started rising. The tips of his fingers started glowing.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Hijo yelled, grinning widely to himself.

"Hijo!" He growled and turned his head, seeing Teru and Aoi running towards him. "We're not here to kill any..." Teru widened his eyes in horror, staring at the bodies that surrounded the man. "...What did you _do._..?"

"Nothing," Hijo answered, smiling brightly. "I'm just playing with them~!"

Aoi frowned and stepped forward. "We have to go, Hijo! We don't have time for you or your playing! The only reason you came with us is because we _need_ you for this to work!" He snapped, swinging his arm to point in the distance. "You can cut down as much people you want if you just head for that place!"

Hijo's expression was blank, which made the two take a step back and swallow hard. But he soon grinned and turned, running down the street. They hesitated before running after him, looking ahead to see shinigami running towards them, some raising their hands and yelling out spells. Teru and Aoi gasped when Hijo disappeared, both dropping to the ground to avoid the kido. They groaned before looking up in time to see Hijo jumping through the group at an amazing speed.

They all fell to the ground when he passed them, some still alive and screaming in pain.

Aoi gritted his teeth. "Of all people... why did _he_ have to be the one we need?"

Teru frowned, hearing the man giggling maniacally. Their eyes grew wide when Hijo raised his arm, both screwing their eyes shut, cringing when they could hear his blade piercing their bodies and the screams starting to grow quiet. Reopening their eyes they looked up... to see nothing. Aoi cursed out loud.

"Dammit! This place is too damn big to keep track of him!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. "C'mon! We have to go before he runs into any high seats and tries to fight them!"

Teru frowned. "You know as well as I do, Aoi..." He started running forward, trying to track the man's reiatsu. "He doesn't care about strength."

* * *

Kurotsuchi frowned, letting out a scoff. The cameras now separated into two groups now, all following the three intruders. That man was strong if anybody had _yet_ to catch him. He must have killed over thirty people now. Dammit, he couldn't even tell which part of the Seireitei he was in. All the streets looked the same. He switched his screen back to Satoru's lab, seeing him rushing around in a panic.

"Fukazawa! Activate your defense systems!" Kurotsuchi ordered, glaring at the man.

Satoru looked at him, his eyes actually open wide. "_I-I can't, Kurotsuchi Taicho! I didn't think anyone would break into the Seireitei so I didn't install them yet!_"

Kurotsuchi cursed and slammed his hand on the keyboard, his enraged eyes making his subordinate take a step back. So now what?! They had no choice but to _watch _this gore until someone stronger stopped them?! Though, if and _when_ they stop him... he'll have a new experiment.

That man was deranged... and strong...

A grin crossed his face at the thought of experimenting on the man.

* * *

"Kenshin..."

Kaori reached up and rubbed her eyes, angry tears running down her face. She had seen what that bastard had done! What he had done to her friend and the group that was with him. He was far, but she could still sense his reiatsu even though it was weak. Shaking her head she was relieved when the tears stopped, seeing that Riko had yet to stop, though her shoulders were tense.

"Why are we heading towards him, Riko?!" Kaori snapped, glaring at the woman. "He... He didn't even _hesitate_ to cut down those people! Hell, he cut off someone's _head!"_

"They're hiding their reiatsu!"

"What?!" Kayo gasped, widening her eyes. "But... then how...?"

"Shit..." Riko murmured, continuing to run down the street. "I can't sense them anywhere. Without sensing their reiatsu how can any of the Taicho find their exact location?" She murmured, glancing at one of the closest screens in the sky.

"All the streets look the same, I can't tell where he is!" Kayo yelled, staring at the screen with furrowed eyebrows. "Where are all the Taichos?"

The next time Kaori looked at the screen she yelled at them to stop and pointed, both her friends turning in time to see the Taichos of the fifth and third divisions stop the other two men. They felt so much relief when they saw them standing twenty meters from the two.

Elsewhere, Shinji smirked widely.

"Hey," He said, raising his hand in a greeting. "Where are you guys off in a hurry?"

Teru narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry," He said mockingly. "We seem to have lost our friend. Can you help us find him so we can leave?"

"Ya need to work on your acting," Shinji said, grinning in amusement, reaching for his zanpakuto. "So why don't you two just step down and we can end this peacefully?" He said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"We don't need to fight. Just surrender so we can get this over with," Rose said, stepping forward.

Aoi frowned before flipping them off, making them frown and stare at him flatly. They were confused when he grabbed onto the dark haired fellow next to him, both their eyes growing wide when they disappeared. Shunpo?! Turning, they started looking around the area. They were masking their reiatsu.

"That guy's fast," Shinji murmured, commenting on Teru. He turned his head sharply. "Found them!"

They both turned and stared running down the street.

Elsewhere, Riko growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Dammit! These guys are getting annoying!" She snapped, turning and running down the street. "Where the hell are all the Taichos?!"

"Kuchiki Taicho," Kaori murmured, gaining stunned stares from her friends. She furrowed her eyebrows. "If he was there...!"

"But he's not!" Riko snapped, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "He may be strong, Kaori, but even _he_ would need to take some time to try and find where they are!" She yelled, running around the corner, both her friends a few meters back. "We just need to wait until..."

Kaori frowned, slowing to a stop. "What?"

Riko's eyes were wide, staring down the street. Kayo and Kaori fully stopped, furrowing their eyebrows and glancing at one another in confusion before trying to take a step towards the dark haired woman. She raised her hand slightly, both women frowning when they saw she was trembling. Why was she...? Kayo was about to take a step forward, widening her eyes when she felt something heavy hit her shoulders.

Kaori and Kayo gasped in surprise, looking around.

Whose reiatsu...?!

Riko watched in horror...

Hijo licked his fingers, which were covered in blood, narrowing his eyes with a smirk. Around him at least five people laid, dead. His stance was relaxed, his mood cheerful, everything about him... was _calm._ Her eyes grew wide, seeing him slowly looking upwards. Fear struck her when their eyes connected, letting out small, quivering breaths. The sides of his mouth curled upwards when he spotted her, slowly turning to face her. He took one step, a grin growing across his face, his eyes growing wider—looking more deranged as the seconds ticked by—and letting out a small giggle.

Riko widened her eyes in horror and fear and gasped. _"RUN!"_ She screamed, turning and seeing her friends stare at her in confusion.

She let out a small gasp, both Kaori and Kayo's eyes slowly growing wide in shock. Slowly looking down she stared at her chest, looking at her shoulder to see blood hitting the ground. His blade went from her shoulder and then down. Pain engulfed her, causing her to let out a strangled scream before blood poured out of her mouth, falling forward to the ground.

Kaori held out her hand while Kayo struck a stance.

"Hado thirty-three-"

Both gasped, their eyes staying wide, both looking down. Kayo gritted her teeth, seeing that he had cut her across her stomach while Kaori saw he had cut her across from one shoulder to the other side of her body. The small woman fell forward while the redhead fell back, both hitting the ground.

"My, my, my..." Hijo smiled widely. "Such cute little girls~!" He tilted his head and grinned. "What _shall_ I do with you?" He murmured lightly.

Kaori was gasping lightly, her eyes remaining wide and fixed onto the sky. Pain...! Pain was all she was registering. Oh, god! Nothing ever hurt this much in her life! She froze, turning her head to see that his foot was on her forearm, trembling lightly before glancing at the man. Her entire being froze when their eyes connected, seeing that he was smiling down at her.

"Scream for me, girl," Hijo murmured, bending down before grinning widely.

Her eyes grew wide, arching her back and letting out an ear shattering scream. She cried out when he removed his foot from her broken arm, breathing in sharply, letting out little gasps.

He stepped towards the small blonde, letting a grin cross his face before he bent down and grabbed her hair. Kayo screamed out, reaching up to grasp his wrists. Looking up, their eyes connected. Her eyes grew wide with fear, seeing him smiling widely. Bending down, still holding her by her hair, he swiped his tongue across her lips. She didn't move, frozen with fear. She could barely register the pain with how much fear struck her.

"...You taste _so_ good..." Hijo murmured, licking his lips.

Kayo let out a small gasp when she saw blood coating his lips. Was she bleeding? She cried out when he dropped her.

Hijo frowned, turning to see what had grabbed him. Ah, it was the other woman. She was glaring up at him, blood running down from her mouth.

"Get away from them...!" Riko growled, breathing harshly and trying not to wince at the sharp pain from her body.

He smirked, turning to kick the woman away. Riko let out a muffled scream, clenching her teeth tightly together when his foot connected with the wound he gave her. Landing on her back she stared at the sky. Clenching her hands she gritted her teeth, trying to hard to ignore the pain that wracked her body.

"Hmm... _you're_ the ones that lead me here," Hijo said, smiling when the woman kept her focus on the sky. He let out a disappointed sigh. "I thought maybe they let one of them out, but no..."

Them?

He stepped towards the woman, smiling down at her before raising his arm to deal with the finishing blow. He swung downwards, hearing her friends cry out for her. And it was their cry that caused him to stop and widen his eyes. Glancing at the pair of women laying a little bit away he frowned before staring down at the trembling woman at his feet. Tilting his head with wide, innocent looking eyes he peered down at the woman.

Something flashed through his mind.

Letting out a huff he threw his head back and started laughing loudly, which caused the women to widen their eyes with fear. Tears ran down Kayo and Kaori's eyes, staring at the man in horror.

"Riko!" The woman gasped lightly at the name that left his mouth. "You're Riko, aren't you?!" Hijo grinned madly down at the woman. "That little girl?! Right?!" He started laughing maniacally once more. "Riko! _Riko_! That little girl!" He turned and kept laughing, slapping a hand to his face.

How does he know her name...?

"Child of Murakami Ichirou..." Hijo turned and grinned darkly down at the woman. "How _delicious."_ He murmured, licking his lips.

Walking towards her he reached out and grasped her chin, grinning when he felt her go rigid.

"I remember _you,_ girl," Hijo said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you remember me?" He asked as he tilted his head and widened his eyes.

"I... don't know... you...!" Riko panted heavily, feeling her own blood pooling around her.

"_Oooh_!" Hijo stood up and shivered with a grin. "I can only imagine how _fun_ it would be if they found out their little girl is dead!" He started jumping in place from excitement. He raised his sword, pointing it at her neck. "So... if I want _that_ to happen... I need to kill you." He said, grinning widely.

Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes in horror, seeing Riko freeze. She couldn't move! They all watched helplessly as he raised his sword above his head, getting ready to deal with the finishing blow.

Hijo blinked, feeling heavy pressure hit his shoulders, turning to see someone running down the street.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Riko blinked, her eyes remaining wide. "...Zaraki... Taicho...?"

Hijo stared at the tall man, staring at his face before a grin slowly crossed his face. He wanted to hear that man scream... Stepping away from the woman he ran towards the man wearing the eye patch, gripping his zanpakuto tightly. Kenpachi growled and swung his sword, their blades connecting. The wind whipped around them, hitting the women that were laying helplessly on the ground. Hijo grinned widely, making Kenpachi growl under his breath when his eyes grew wide like a crazy bastard.

"You touch her again and I'll rip your head off!" Kenpachi growled, frowning when the guy jumped back and started laughing.

"Rip my head off?!" Hijo yelled, laughing loudly, his laugh causing the women to cringe and widen their eyes in fear. _"Finally!_ I found someone to play with!" He yelled, gazing at the Taicho with wide eyes. "I want to hear you scream, funny lookin' man! I want to hear you screaming in agony! I want-"

Hijo widened his eyes when he felt a swipe across his cheek, pausing for a moment before he reached up and touched his face, drawing his hand back to see blood staining his fingers. _His_ blood.

Kenpachi grinned. "I ain't gonna scream, ya little fucker. When I said I was gonna rip yer head off, I wasn't kidding."

Hijo continued to stare at his fingers, his eyes wide.

"What? Ya stumped that yer bleeding?" Kenpachi asked, letting out a laugh. "Ya were stupid ta come lookin' for fights here. Now c'mon, let's go!" He yelled, holding up his sword with a smirk.

Hijo cocked his head to the side, his hair covering his eyes.

"Fights...?" He murmured, causing the Taicho to frown. One of those deranged smiles slowly crossed his face. "I didn't come here to fight... I came..." He looked up, his eyes wide as he grinned. "to hear people _scream_ in agony! I came so my sword can _finally_ taste shinigami blood! I came to see the life leave their bodies as I plunge my sword deep inside them!" He yelled, holding out his hand curling his fingers into a fist, a grin wide across his face. "I came for the sole purpose of _playing_ with the shinigami!"

Kenpachi frowned. "You're a crazy fucker," He said, hearing the man giggle. "Who cares what ya came for? I'm gonna kill you 'cause ya were stupid enough to touch my woman!" He growled, pointing at the woman laying on the ground.

Hijo tilted his head. "People can own other people?" He asked naively, which caused the man to frown when he felt a prickle of fear.

What the hell was this guy?

"Then, I'm sorry," Hijo grinned widely. "Those three..." He said, raising his arm and pointing at the women. "are _mine_ to kill."

Kenpachi growled and jumped forward, raising his arm and swinging his sword down. Hijo grinned, moving to the side swiftly and raising his sword. Riko cried out in alarm when Kenpachi grunted. He looked down to glare at the sword piercing through his body. Shit. Little bastard was fast. Before he could grab his wrist Hijo pulled it out and tried to swing his sword once more. Kenpachi glared at him and swung his sword at the same time.

Before their blades could connect, someone appeared next to Hijo. The white haired man widened his eyes, seeing Teru grab his arm before they disappeared.

Kenpachi cursed when his sword touched nothing, looking at the ground to see the dirt swirling around in a circle. Shit. He didn't even know where he was going before, but when he heard that scream he just looked at the screen to see Kuchiki's woman screaming in pain. Then he saw Riko... Hell, he ran without even listening to Yachiru.

Riko!

Turning, he saw the woman panting heavily, staring at him blearily. Running towards her he bent down, hesitating before grabbing her. He cringed when she cried out in pain, holding her close. He frowned when he moved his hand away from her back to see blood. Shit. How much blood did she lose?

"Kayo!"

He turned, seeing Hitsugaya running down the street with wide eyes. He skidded on the ground when he got to her, grabbing her. When she finally felt someone grab her she started sobbing hysterically, yelling that she didn't want that man to touch her anymore. Kuchiki appeared next, his eyes wide when he saw the condition Kaori was in.

"Don't let him get to me!" Kayo screamed, reaching up and covering her eyes. "Don't let him touch me!"

Hitsugaya cringed and held her bridal-style, standing up and widening his eyes when he saw how much blood coated the ground. He was in shock when he had got there, seeing dead people left and right, blood painting the streets of the Seireitei. How big was the death toll? Kaori started screaming in pain when Byakuya grabbed her, yelling that her arm was burning in pain.

"Don't..." They all turned their head, staring at the wide-eyed woman that was in Kenpachi's arms. "Don't let him kill me..." Riko murmured, her eyes wide. "I couldn't protect Kaori and Kayo..." Kenpachi frowned and opened his mouth to tell her to stop speaking nonsense. "I... I was _scared..."_ She said, her eyes growing wider and trembling before tears filled her eyes. "_Don't let him kill me!_" She screamed fearfully.

Kenpachi frowned and held her close, standing up and turning sharply towards the two other Taichos, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Where's the fourth division?"

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. "You're not going to go after him?"

"I don't know where the hell he is and you two can't carry an extra person!" Kenpachi snarled, seeing the two pause before Hitsugaya turned and started leading the way.

"H-He found us..." Kaori murmured, gripping the front of the Taicho's robes tightly, her eyes wide with fear. "H-He said something lead him to us... someone's reiatsu... He... He..." She closed her eyes tightly. "...Don't let him get me..."

Byakuya frowned and narrowed his eyes, heading in front of the other two.

* * *

Teru grunted when he was slammed into the wall, letting out a pained yell when he was raised, still against the wall. Opening his eyes, he glared down at the man, seeing Hijo staring up at him with wide, unblinking eyes, his eyebrows pulled together and a frown across his face. Aoi wasn't doing anything, keeping a safe distance away. It was a quick movement. Hijo released his robes and quickly grabbed his neck, tightening his grip.

"You took me away from my playmate," Hijo said, raising his sword and pointing it at his comrade's neck. "That's punishable by death." He said, narrowing his eyes until they were slitted and grinning widely.

"T-There's no time for you to be acting like this!" Teru gasped, trying to pry his hand off. "We don't have much time! Reta said-"

"Who cares?" Hijo asked, snickering and pulling his sword back. "Goodbye, Teru. It was fun."

Hijo let out a surprised sound when he was pulled back, dropping Teru at the same time, turning to stare at Aoi. The blonde stared at him with hard eyes. But those eyes couldn't fool him. Hijo smiled when he noticed the small bit of fear shining in his eyes.

"We have to go, _now!_ With everything _you_ did their soldiers are going to triple!" Aoi yelled, waving his arm wildly. "They'll kill us before we can even get there!"

Hijo narrowed his eyes. Aoi widened his eyes and gasped, staring at the sword in front of his face, taking a step back. Teru was coughing harshly, holding his neck and wincing, closing his eyes tightly. Hijo let out a small giggle. At the same time, both Aoi and Teru widened their eyes, raising their hands and placing it over the holes in their chests caused by their comrade's sword.

"That's a warning," Hijo said, walking down the street. They stared at him with wide eyes. "The next time you ruin my fun," He turned and gave a wide grin. "I'll kill you."

Teru gasped lightly before he stumbled towards Aoi, grabbing his arm before he used shunpo to get to Hijo to grab him, as well. Together, they all disappeared, heading through the city of the Seireitei.

Elsewhere, Komamura ran down the street, Tetsuzaemon right behind him. Looking up, he stopped, widening his eyes when he saw Muguruma's third seat running down the street with _his_ third seat on his back. Kenshin! Running forward, he saw Haku look up with an exhausted look on his face.

"What happened?" Komamura asked, staring down at the two.

"T-That crazy bastard... he... he tried to kill him," Haku said, motioning towards his friend, panting heavily. "Y-You don't want to go that way, Komamura Taicho." He said, shaking his head and looking back the way he came.

"That's fine," Komamura said coldly, his eyes hard. "I can smell the blood from here." They would pay for hurting and killing his subordinates. Taking a step forward he glanced at his fukutaicho. "Tetsuzaemon, take Kenshin to the fourth division."

Haku nodded in thanks, feeling too exhausted to continue running, passing off his friend to the fukutaicho. When he turned around Komamura Taicho was already gone.

He panted lightly before his eyes rolled back, falling forward and hitting the ground. Tetsuzaemon frowned and narrowed his eyes. He can only carry one. Checking over the third seat to make sure he wasn't wounded, he nodded and turned, heading for the fourth division. He'll be alright.

* * *

Kyoraku raised his head when he heard another pair of sirens, furrowing his brows.

"Where are those coming from?" He murmured lightly, turning to see Soi Fon standing beside him.

Her eyes grew hard before they widened in realization. "Central forty-six!"

Kyoraku's eyes grew before he used shunpo, trying his best to keep up with the woman. Central Forty-six? That doesn't explain why those fellows would break into the Seireitei just to go _there._ They had found the east gate guardian unconscious and bleeding. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped. They arrived at the gates to the area that held the council, just as Komamura did, all widening their eyes when they saw the guards all on the ground.

"...They're dead." Komamura said, growling before he ran forward.

When they came upon the door they saw that it had been broken open. So much for the defense systems, Kyoraku thought, stepping through the door before he ran after his fellow Taichos. It felt strange to be in here.

Soi Fon stopped and widened her eyes when she felt reiatsu rise. "They're with the council!" She yelled, turning to see the other two frown before they all used shunpo.

Arriving at the door to they looked around, seeing nobody before they ran through, heading through the other door.

Kyoraku frowned. "That reiatsu a few moments ago," Komamura looked down at him. "it almost felt like... someone releasing their zanpakuto."

Bursting through the doors they stopped and widened their eyes. All the elders were on their knees, all their eyes wide and trembling. Hijo was laughing loudly and maniacally, holding his arms in the air, grasping his sword in his right hand, his reiatsu surrounding him in a white glow. Komamura widened his eyes in shock when he noticed the reiatsu going inside each and every member of Central Forty-six. The other two were standing behind the elders, their eyes narrowed seriously.

"Do you know what you must do?!" Hijo yelled, grinning maniacally at the elders, his eyes wide once more.

They all nodded blearily.

"This is what you must do!" Hijo yelled, holding out his hand towards them, seeing them all look towards him with eyes that did not _see_ him. "This is what must be done!" He grinned like a madman. "This is the only way! This is how it must be!"

"_Yes._" They all murmured.

"_Chant it to me!_" He yelled, staring down at the elders with blood lust shining in his eyes.

"_This is how it must be...!_" They murmured, raising their heads. "_This is how it must be...! This is how it must be! This how it must be!_" They were soon yelling. "_THIS IS HOW IT MUST BE!_"

Hijo grinned widely.

"STOP!" Soi Fon yelled, using shunpo to jump towards them, quickly calling upon her zanpakuto.

Her wrist was caught, causing her to widen her eyes. Hijo grinned down at her, his eyes wide. She gasped loudly, her eyes growing wide before she jumped away, holding the wound on her chest. Her stabbed her without hesitating... He narrowed his eyes and smiled widely, throwing his arms apart, raising his head and looking upwards with wide, deranged eyes.

"NOW!" Hijo yelled, letting out a frightening laugh.

"_Alright._"

Komamura growled and ran forward with Kyoraku, both unsheathing their swords and swinging it downwards just when Shinji and Rose ran into the room, as well. Hijo looked at Komamura, his eyes connecting with the Taicho's for a moment before he grinned widely. His body, along with Aoi and Teru's grew white, all three glowing white before their bodies turned into reiatsu, causing the three Taichos to widen their eyes in shock and confusion. The reiatsu went up in the air, disappearing and dispersing.

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes. "...Whose zanpakuto did that?" He murmured, seeming to know how the three disappeared. He frowned. "They had a way out the entire time."

"What just happened?" Shinji asked, frowning in confusion. "The guards outside are all dead..." He said, like they didn't know.

They all heard grumbling, turning their heads to see the elders of the council pushing themselves up and holding their heads. Shinji cringed and glanced at Rose, knowing that the old bastards would blame _them_ for the deaths. And that they were unable to catch the people that did it. However, instead of demanding who the men were that had gathered them up and did... _something_, they all glared at the Taichos, standing up.

"What are you doing here?! None are to enter this place!" One yelled, waving their arm, like _that_ would chase off the Taichos.

Soi Fon frowned. "Sir, the intruders-"

"What are you doing?!" One yelled, stepping forward and glaring at the woman. "Release them!"

The Taichos frowned and glanced at one another in confusion. Kyoraku stepped forward. "Who?" He asked, seeing some of the elders glare at him.

"Reta Tetsuya!" The Taicho's widened their eyes at the name. "Release Reta Tetsuya and his companions!"

"W-What for?" Shinji asked, stepping forward with a frown. "Did ya'll hit yer heads a lil' too hard or something?"

"Don't mock us, boy!" One of them snapped, pointing at him. "Release Reta Tetsuya and his companions!"

"What for?!" Shinji snapped, starting to get a little irritated.

"For the upcoming fight!"

The Taichos in the room frowned in confusion, glancing at one another once more before looking back at the elders. Upcoming fight...? What the hell were they going on about? They should be worrying about the fact that their precious little home was broken into and they basically just got... well, _something_ happened to them.

"This is how it must be!" One yelled, raising his arms. "Release them!"

"_Now!"_

* * *

**Something attracted Hijo to Riko, Kaori, and Kayo. What is it? And just what did his zanpakuto do to the council of Central Forty-six? D:**

**February 5, 2013**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** I thank all those that have read. Much appreciated. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – She _did_ have her sword, she just couldn't grab it fast enough. :[ Yep, yep, he needed to be a Gary Stu in that chapter, but I'll tone it down. :3

**dbzbnfan202** – Okay, I'll go check it out. :)

**Dina Sana** – I know. It's 'cause I'm giddy. X3

**DreamingInThePast** – Yes, he is~! :D Yep, he met them in the past, though the conditions were... bad. :[ Hopefully, they come out soon~! :D

**Guest** – Really? 0.o I guess? Sorta...? Maybe. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy –** I'm sorry, I just can't seem to stop writing cliffhangers! DX

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Thank you. :D I always wanted to write a psychotic person. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – D: My god... you are psychic! :D You got it right~! ( '.' )b Thumbs up. :D

Ha hah! Four days straight, man! :D I'm loving this. X3 I'm writing with the same enthusiasm I did when I first started writing~! =D

This may be stupid... but I loves Hijo. XD One of the reviewers figured out how Hijo found Riko and them~! :D Congratulate her. X3 And~! This chapter. Has. Several of my favourite people from my favourite _group~!_ =D So very happy~! X3

Yeah, this is a weird question... but... do people not review some stories 'cause they're jealous of how better the story is than theirs? 0.o 'Cause I noticed a lot of transformers authors, yes I was reading transformers, didn't read the most awesome stories. That or didn't review. D: I just find that _weird._ Transformers is awesome. X3 That is all. XD

Also noticed it seems to be the _yaoi_ stories that get the most readers and reviewers. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes. DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"I'm telling ya, they've gone nuts."

All the Taichos were in the Soutaicho's office, those that were wounded already healed, all frowning and glaring at the old man. They needed orders. Something! Some of them sent Shinji flat stares for his statement, seeing him nod to show he was very serious with what he said. Heck, those damn old idiots got violent when they tried to check them out to find any foreign reiatsu on them. But it was no secret that crazy asshole did _something_ to them before he took off like the wind.

"We get in there, see them disappear, then they're spoutin' nonsense!" Shinji said, shaking his head lightly with a scoff. "I'm tellin' ya, we don't need 'em. Early retirement~!" He sang, holding his hands up with a roll of his eyes.

The Soutaicho sent him a glare.

"Be quiet, fool!" Soi Fon snapped, narrowing her eyes and frowning. "How did they get there so quickly?"

"That dark haired fellow," Rose said, staring at the woman calmly. "He got past Shinji and I when we met them. Since he was the fastest of them it would stand to reason he was the one that got them to Central Forty-six so quickly."

"That... _insane_ fellow," Kyoraku said, smiling at the group. "He... released his zanpakuto. Whatever his zanpakuto's ability is I'd say it's got the council under its' control." Most of the Taichos frowned.

"Well, if its' got 'em under its control why are we still listening to them?" Kensei asked, his arms crossed over his chest, turning to glare at the old man.

"'Cause they're, y'know, Central Forty-six~!" Shinji said, wiggling his fingers in a mysterious way. "Gotta listen to the old fools."

Kensei sent him a flat stare.

"Were there any survivors that came into contact with them?" Yamamoto asked, glancing at the fourth division Taicho.

"Five," Unohana answered, making everyone frown at the low number.

"How many died?"

"Over fifty."

"Eeeeh, that's unsettling," Shinji said, cringing and glancing at Rose, seeing him giving him a flat stare.

"And who are those five?"

"Sinaka Haku, Watanabe Kenshin, Chiharu Kaori, Hisako Riko, and Shigeko Kayo," Unohana answered, seeing the Soutaicho narrow his eyes. "Watanabe Kenshin, third seat of the seventh division, is currently in a comatose state due to the wound he received. Muguruma, Ukitake, and Kyoraku's subordinates have yet to wake. Only Sinaka Haku is the one that is up and walking."

"Looking over those videos," Kurotsuchi said, gaining everyone's attention. "It seems that Hisako Riko knows the crazy man."

"Ya talkin' 'bout yourself?"

"Be careful, Hirako," Kurotsuchi said, sending the man a glare. "I may use you as my next experiment."

"Oooh! So scary!" Shinji said, wiggling his fingers at the man as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why do you say that?" Kenpachi asked, stepping forward and glaring down at the man.

Kurotsuchi glanced at him, narrowing his eyes slightly as he observed him, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya. They were still covered in blood. After all, they had this meeting right after Central Forty-six started demanding they release prisoners. But it was strange how Zaraki got offended so quickly. Ignoring it, Kurotsuchi looked towards the Soutaicho.

"But it would seem she does not know him," Kurotsuchi said, making people frown. "Though I managed to find a file in the systems matching his descriptions."

"So, what's it say?"

Everyone jumped in surprise when they turned their heads to see Ichigo standing in the room, all staring at him curiously. What was he doing in there? Never mind that, _how_ did he even get in there without them noticing? He rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at everyone with a frown. Well, he obviously didn't make it in time. Shinji glanced at the zanpakuto he had on his back.

"I see ya got yer zanpakuto," Shinji commented, seeing the substitute shinigami nod.

"As I was saying," Kurotsuchi said, looking at the Soutaicho once more. "It would seem there is almost no information on him. Though the last people that tried to assess him and assign him a district to live in were killed when they found him. Only two out of five made it out alive." He held up his hands, seeing some people open their mouths. "They are dead now. It was quite a while ago."

"How long ago?" Hitsugaya asked, arms crossed over his chest, frowning uncomfortably when he felt his robes dry with blood.

"Over three hundred years," Kurotsuchi answered, looking up. "His file is read, "Dangerous. Do not approach."

"Well, from what we saw I'd say that's correct," Ichigo said, scowling to himself. "If I had been faster...!" He grumbled, huffing and looking to the side.

"There is nothing you could have done, Kurosaki," Komamura said, seeing the orange haired man look up at him with a frown. "None of us could have seen this coming. Do not blame yourself."

Ichigo nodded before he smirked and patted the wolf's arm with a grin, earning him a huff from the Taicho. Aw, they were all getting soft on him. Byakuya was staring in the distance, his eyes hard. He had heard Kaori screaming when they tried to fix her arm. It was in a cast now, but... that didn't make him feel any better. Her lung had collapsed, along with her two friends. They were all fine now. He narrowed his eyes. When he would see that man next he would die by his hand.

"So what? You're going to send people into the Rukongai to look for him?" Ichigo asked, pausing before he scowled. "Never mind, that sounded stupid."

"Why?" Shinji asked, quirking a brow.

"You know why, the Rukon is huge!" Ichigo said, huffing and looking away. "So, we're stuck."

"Perhaps not," Ukitake said, gaining everyone's attention. "Central Forty-six ordered to release Reta Tetsuya, along with the people that were arrested with him."

"Are you nuts?!" Shinji asked, gawking at the man. "We arrested over _six_ _hundred_ friggin' people! You think we're gonna let them _all_ out?"

"...I was talking about the eight he invaded the Seireitei with." Ukitake said, seeing the blonde man blush from embarrassment before he grumbled and looked away. "If we can just tell them what has happened they may listen to us."

"And do what?" Shinji scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The damn Central Forty-six is _e__x__pecting_ a fight! A _fight!_ That means that those guys came here, put some weird thoughts into their heads, and now they're expecting a fight. _Meaning..."_ People frowned when he paused dramatically. "They're going to come back to fight that Reta an' his buddies."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "Seriously?! That's _it_?! That's why they did this and killed all those people?!"

"Apparently," Kensei said, narrowing his eyes with a frown.

"So what? You're gonna let these guys out?" Ichigo asked, glancing at all the people in the room.

They stayed silent, all turning their heads to stare at the Soutaicho. He frowned and opened his eyes, making them straighten up when they saw his gaze. Ichigo blinked, frowning as he stared at the man, waiting for his decision. He had no idea who these guys were, but that must mean they're dangerous if the old man is cautious... right?

* * *

Soi Fon frowned, narrowing her eyes. Turning back, she glared at the camera that was following her and her two soldiers. Miyagi and Sentako. Rai rolled her eyes with a small sigh when the Taicho looked away, heading into the cells. Who they were looking for, she didn't know. But she wanted to make sure Satoru and Anya were okay. Takeshi... eh, she didn't care what happened to him. He can take care of himself.

They arrived at the first cell, Soi Fon stopping and narrowing her eyes. She frowned in disgust when she saw the man, seeing him laying on the cot... drooling. Rai made a face and glanced at Akio, seeing him staring with a cringe. The Taicho cleared her throat, frowning when he didn't respond. Stomping her foot caused a little tremor, watching as the man opened his eyes lazily.

Sitting up he let out a loud yawn, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wha...?" He grumbled, looking around before his eyes fell onto them tiredly. "...Hm..." He barely reacted before laying back down.

"Get up," Soi Fon ordered coldly, hearing the man grumble before pushing himself up once more. "Tanaka Zenaku... there has been an incident."

He grumbled and pushed himself back up. "Ah, don't tell me it's 'cause I punched one of the guards." Zenaku said, glaring at the three.

Rai widened her eyes slightly when she got a look at his face, trying not to react when she saw he did not have a pupil in his right eye. A long scar ran across his eye, which was most likely the reason he couldn't see out of the eye. She stared at the scar that ran across his face from the tip of his left eyebrow, across his nose, and ended on his cheek. Short, spiky hair was on top his head, watching as the man yawned once more.

So _this_ was Tanaka Zenaku.

"You what?!" Soi Fon snapped, widening her eyes in rage. "You pitiful-"

"Does it look like I give a flyin' fuck what ya think?" Zenaku asked, staring at the woman flatly. "I don't. Now, say what ya want, 'cause I wanna catch up on my sleepin'." He said, smirking widely as he crossed his arms.

Back at the office, Ichigo snorted loudly, which gained him strange stares, all the Taichos watching through one of Kurotsuchi's many holograms.

Soi Fon told the man what had happened, frowning when his expression didn't change. She noticed during the last two years his hair was no longer covering his eyes, shorter than when he first arrived. How he cut it, she didn't know. When she finished... they were all stumped when he threw his head back and started laughing, leaning against the wall for support. He banged his fist against the wall, as if that would help stop him.

"Hahahahaha!" Zenaku took a deep breath and turned with a smirk. "Ya serious? Someone attacked the _high_ an' _might__y_ Central Forty-six?" He asked, snickering loudly. "I don't give a damn what happened," He said, narrowing his eyes with an amused look crossing his face. "I ain't gonna do shit they say."

"What?!" Soi Fon widened her eyes in shock. "But-"

"_You_ listen ta what they say," Zenaku said, leaning his right arm on the bars and bending down until he was close to her height as he could get, smirking widely. "_I _don't. So, ya can tell them ta shove that order up their asses." He said, snickering before he turned, sitting down on his cot. "So, ya can leave now." He called, laying down and crossing his arms behind his head.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "When your comrades agree to-"

"_When_?!" Zenaku started laughing again, turning to roll on his side and facing them, holding his head up with his hand. "Woman, ya don't know 'em as well as _I _do." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "They ain't gonna agree."

"Well, what can we say to get you to agree?" Rai asked, flinching when she received a glare from the Taicho.

Zenaku raised his eyebrows slightly, which made everyone frown. A wide lecherous grin crossed his face, making Rai blink with wide eyes.

"Strip an' I'll agree."

"_WHAT_?!" Rai screamed, eyes growing wide, everyone at the office that was watching staring in shock.

He stared laughing once more, waving his hand dismissively and saying he was just kidding.

"Hah! Man, I haven't laughed this much in two years," Zenaku said, rolling onto his back, scratching the bridge of his nose with a smirk. "Ya guys are amusin'."

They received dark stares for that, which he ignored. Rolling back over he told them to leave, hearing the man snore not even ten seconds later. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, deciding to head for the next prisoner. They had separated all of them, in case they tried to communicate with each other and attempted to escape.

Arriving at the next cell, Soi Fon frowned, hearing the man snoring loudly. Did all they do was sleep? Waking him up by hitting the bars was enough, seeing him jolt before he pushed himself up, muttering before he stood and walked over to the small urinal in the cell. Rai's eyes grew wide, quickly looking away in embarrassment when he did his business. Turning around, he blinked when he saw them.

"...How long were you there?" He asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Long enough," Soi Fon said, glaring at the man. "Kobayashi Renzo, you have been called upon by Central Forty-six."

Renzo blinked and scrunched up his face. "Hell no! I'm not going to willingly go to be death!" He yelled, waving his arms and shaking his head. "If they wanna execute me they're gonna have to fight me." He said, holding up his fists.

"Not for an execution."

"Oh, thank god!" Renzo yelled, placing a hand on his chest. Looking up he raised his eyebrows curiously. "What for, then?"

When she finished... he started snickering before bursting out in laughter. He fell to the floor, kicking his legs up in the air, gasping for breath. Rai frowned. Did they all laugh? He hit the floor repeatedly with wide eyes, standing up and rushing towards the bars. Rai and Akio moved back from the action, though the Taicho stayed rooted to where she was.

"Tell me again!" Renzo said, grinning widely. "Tell me how they got by your defences~! Tell me how they got to Central Forty-six. Oooooh~! I wish I could've been there to see their reactions~!" He said, turning and waving his arms dramatically. "_We, Central Forty-six,_" He said, talking in a deep voice. "_are weak, worthless bunch of old bastards._" He bent over and started laughing, hard.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Be serious!" She ordered, noting that his hair was now short, his ponytail long gone.

"I am~!" Renzo said, looking up with a wide grin. "Let me guess, you're expecting me to agree?" He asked, receiving no action from the woman. He snorted. "Over my dead body! They want my help I want them on their knees, begging me." He said, leaning forward with a grin. "Until then... ta ta~!" He said, turning and walking away. He stood on the other end of his cell. "...I, uh... have nowhere to go, so I'm just gonna wait until I hear your footsteps fading away."

Soi Fon huffed in irritation before heading to the next cell.

And the next one.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

They _all_ said _no_! Soi Fon pursed her lips, heading for the last cell. Reta Tetsuya was still in Maggot's Nest, thankfully not causing trouble. Seeing the cell come into view she narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw it was dark. Rai and Akio shivered, frowning before continuing after their Taicho. When she stopped they stood behind her and folded their arms behind themselves. At the office, all the Taichos frowned, staring at the lone man sitting in the middle of his cell.

"Yamato Nikito," Soi Fon said, seeing the man turn his head slightly, his back facing them. "I am sure you have heard the sirens."

"...I don't hear much anymore..." Nikito murmured, his hair covering his eyes. The Taicho noticed his hair was also short, wondering how they were able to cut their hair in jail. "...What has happened?"

She told him, frowning when he stayed quiet. At least he didn't laugh like his friends.

"...What do they expect me to do?" Nikito asked, sitting in the darkness.

"Are you agreeing?" Soi Fon asked, a little surprised.

"No," Nikito lightly shook his head. "I'm not agreeing. I suppose you can call it... a rhetorical question. What would they expect me to do if I agree?"

"We are not sure yet. Central Forty-six has yet to give us orders, with the exception of releasing you," Soi Fon said, glaring at the man's head. "Why do you not face me?"

"I suppose it is because people get so angry whenever they see my face," Nikito murmured, sitting straight. "And please... as if you would want to see a prisoner's face."

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Will you agree? That is all I am here for." She said, seeing the man turn back towards the wall.

"...No..."

Soi Fon reached the end of her patience, glaring at the man darkly. "Why not?! You were given orders to be released, and you _shall_ be released! Whether you agree or not!" She snapped, ignoring the stunned stares from her subordinates.

"...Then why are you here, asking for permission?" Nikito asked, tilting his head to the side. "...Unless something else has happened and you are not telling the whole truth about Central Forty-six..."

Soi Fon stiffened. "No. I am not lying."

"Hm..." Nikito slowly turned around, still covered in the shadows, staring at the Taicho. She could feel his eyes on her, though it made her uneasy. "...Hmm... I cannot tell whether or not you are lying, but... your words... something seems to be missing." He said.

"Do you agree or not?!"

"I gave you my answer... I will not change it unless Reta-sama agrees," Nikito said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "If you are not mentioning him... that means you have not gone to see him yet... am I correct?"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. _"...Yes."_ She said tightly.

"...Then leave. I have no need for you to be distracting me from my business," He said, waving his hand around the cell. "It was nice to see you again, Soi Fon Taicho." He said, turning around to face the wall once more.

Soi Fon gritted her teeth and turned to walk away.

"Maybe you can order the guards to stop abusing us."

Those words caused her to stop and widen her eyes in shock. She turned, staring at the cell with anger in her eyes. Was he implying the guards took advantage over them and abused them? At the office, all the Taichos frowned in confusion, staring at the hologram. What was he talking about? The guards wouldn't...

"What are you saying?" Soi Fon asked, turning to glare at the man.

"...Do you honestly think everyone in the Seireitei has a heart of gold?" Nikito asked, chuckling wryly. "Don't be foolish... you have no idea how much they take advantage of our positions." He said, rising to his feet.

Turning, he walked towards the cells, raising his head to stare at the small woman. Soi Fon widened her eyes slightly when she saw his black eye and swollen lip, thankfully his eye wasn't swollen shut(so that meant it happened a while ago), hearing both her subordinates inhale sharply. Though his wounds stood out, it was his _eyes_ that stood out. Frowning slightly, she looked into his eyes, noticing... there wasn't much life as there was two years before. She stepped towards the cell, clenching her hands into fists.

"Who has done this?" Soi Fon asked, glaring at the man.

Nikito blinked. "I'm not sure... I don't keep track anymore..." He said, turning to look in the distance. "...I guess... they just find us amusing." He said, staring at the woman before nodding. "Taicho."

Turning, he walked back to the middle of his cell before lowering to his knees, sitting still once more.

Frowning, Soi Fon's eyes hardened. She'll find out who was abusing their positions.

* * *

The man turned his head slightly. "Is that so...? Hm... Well, there's not much I can do, I'm afraid." He said, turning and smiling. "I find no reason to come back out. You can deal with this yourselves." He said, giving a close-eyed smile.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You _will_ agree or-"

"Or what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "You will lock me up? I'm afraid, Taicho, I already am."

Soi Fon turned sharply, stomping towards the exit. These fools... were infuriating! She could feel his eyes on her back, feeling better when she left the area. At the office, all the Taichos were frowning, letting out frustrated sighs and closing their eyes. Ichigo crossed his arms and tapped his foot, pursing his lips.

"Hey!" Ichigo looked up with a grin. "Didn't you say they had a little girl?" He asked, holding his hand out below his waist to demonstrate.

"Yes," Ukitake said, smiling at the man with furrowed eyebrows. "That 'little girl' happens to be Hisako Riko. She is by no means little, Ichigo."

"Y-Yeah, but if she talks to them maybe they'll come out of those dinky cells, right?" Ichigo asked, grinning at the group.

Kenpachi snorted. "Don't care if they come out or not." He grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring off to the side.

"Why?"

"Her father has issues with Kenpachi~!" Shinji said, grinning widely at the tall man.

He jumped away when a laugh when the man swung his fist towards him. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow before shrugging it off. He glanced at each and every Taicho, seeing them narrow their eyes in consideration. Unohana stepping forward.

"My patients have yet to awaken, Soutaicho," She said, seeing the old man frown. "We have to wait before we request her help."

Shinji huffed loudly and looked away.

"So? Are we gonna use her?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the old man.

"We may have no choice," Yamamoto said, frowning to himself. "Central Forty-six might take desperate measures if we do not do as they order."

"Old bastards."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Shinji, seeing him blush and look away with a whistle. Rolling their eyes, they decided to ignore the man. Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms, looking to the side. Well, they had something to watch while they waited for the answers. Speaking of those guys, they were...

Kinda weird.

They were suppose to be "bad guys?" Two of them kept making jokes, one was smiling the entire time and said he didn't care, one was growling that he didn't give a flying... crap what was going on, one woman was smiling politely, and one... well, Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but he shivered when his eyes locked onto Soi Fon's. They sure didn't act like... well, like _Aizen,_ for example. Like how bad guys were supposed to be.

"So..." Ichigo said, seeing the Taichos glance at him. "...What have you guys done while I was gone?"

They sent him flat stares.

The meeting was dismissed, the Soutaicho telling each and every person in the room to think of plans on how to get the men out of the their cells. So far, they had nothing but trying to get the woman to talk to them to get out. Shinji just said maybe if they held off long enough Central Forty-six would forget they even issued the order. Some Taichos shrugged and said it might not work, but they'll wait. As soon as the meeting was done, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya went to head for the fourth division, ignoring their fukutaichos when they asked where they were going.

Yachiru stared at Ken-chan as he walked away before smiling.

"See you back home, Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, seeing him pause before he looked back and nodded. "Make Red-chan happy~!"

"Ya got it!" Kenpachi yelled back, heading after the two Taichos.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned, staring ahead seriously. "...We're _not_ becoming friends... right?"

"Hell no."

"No."

"Good."

Unohana had to smile when she walked after them, knowing where they were heading. They were rushing, already far in the distance. Closing her eyes, the sides of her mouth tilted downwards when she thought about the people that had suffered. She had seen her small television, what it had shown of that man. For a moment, one of his victims ran away and hid. But... he found her.

That man was dangerous.

Completely insane.

Possibly more than her, in her past life.

* * *

Night came around, everyone still cleaning the streets. Some people lost it and threw up at some of the scenes they came upon. Some of the Taichos were busy into the night, still finishing up their reports. Some ignored it while others continued to relay what they had seen. Those that ignored it were those three in the fourth division.

Kenpachi sat in the chair, his eyes closed and leaning back into the chair. He opened his mouth and yawned, opening his eyes blearily before looking around the room. Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were still up it seemed. Huh... He didn't even remember falling asleep. The women had yet to wake up, so many hours after their surgeries. He frowned and stared at the bed he had set the chair next to, staring at the unconscious woman.

Why the hell did she go after that guy?

Was she being brash and stupid like she usually was? Eh, he didn't know. Letting out another yawn he glanced at the other Taichos, seeing them staring tiredly at the women. Stupid thing, they decided to put all the women in the same room, which meant they were in the same room together, yet _again__._ Why couldn't they stop hanging out with each other? He rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"...He didn't go for their vitals," Hitsugaya murmured, gaining their attention. He frowned slightly. "...He let them live..."

Byakuya stared at the redhead. "He intended to torture them."

"That's what I'm guessing," Hitsugaya said, frowning before he reached out and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Sick fuck," Kenpachi scoffed, closing his eyes with a frown. "He was fuckin' spouting crap. How the hell would he know her?" He asked, glancing at his former subordinate.

"They have had past lives," Byakuya informed him, sending him a cold stare. "Meaning, she may have met him in the past."

"And just doesn't remember it," Hitsugaya finished, staring at the woman.

Byakuya turned his head towards Kaori quickly when she started shaking, gritting her teeth and sweating profusely. Leaning forward in his chair he grabbed her hand in between his, staring at the redhead intensely. She started gasping, shaking her head, her eyebrows pulled together.

"Don't...!" Kaori arched her back. "Get away...!"

"The hell is she dreamin' about?" Kenpachi asked, frowning at the woman's actions.

Byakuya ignored him, sending reiatsu through his hands to hers, causing her to furrow her brows before she started to relax. Reaching up he brushed her hair away from her eyes, keeping his hand around hers. Turning his gaze he stared at the cast around her right arm, narrowing his eyes slightly when he felt a twinge of anger. What had she been thinking, heading off like that? Did she _want_ to get killed?

Riko murmured in her sleep, scrunching up her face, which caused Kenpachi to quirk an eyebrow curiously. Was she having a nightmare, too—That thought quickly left his head when he heard her stomach growl, sending the woman a flat stare.

"...Idiot," Kenpachi said, hesitating before his hand hovered over hers.

Should he?

Just as he was about to Kayo shot up with a loud gasp, her eyes wide, causing the Taichos in the room to jump. Hitsugaya stood, holding his hand above her back. She cried out in pain and held her hand over her stomach, her eyes closed tightly. Soon her eyes opened, quickly looking around the room in fear.

"He's not here... is he?" Kayo asked quietly, pulling her arms close to her body.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked, staring down at the woman worriedly. "Lay back down, you might open your wounds."

"T-That man," Kayo said, her eyes wide with fear. "T-The man that was... going to kill us...!" She said, closing her eyes tightly.

"...It'll be alright, Kayo. Go back to bed," Riko murmured sleepily, rolling over before she yelled in pain and sat up. "My shoulder!" She yelled, her eyes wide before looking around the room in confusion. "Where am I?"

Kenpachi grinned and sat forward, seeing the woman turn her head to stare at him with eyes wide in confusion before she frowned at him. Why was he there? Never mind that, why was _she_ there? Looking up in thought she frowned, turning her head to glance at Kayo in confusion. Kayo looked up, her eyes wide with fear, causing Riko to widen her eyes when she remembered.

"Did you guys catch that man?!" Riko asked, glancing at all three Taichos.

Hitsugaya frowned. "No. They had a way out since the beginning." He said, placing his hands on the woman and laying her back down.

Kayo rolled onto her side, whimpering in pain before she grabbed his hand. He paused before furrowing his eyebrows, sitting back down and holding her hand. Riko quirked a brow, staring at the two before laying back, staring at the ceiling with a frown. So, he got away. Closing her eyes she curled her fingers into fists.

She... knows him from somewhere.

But from where?

"How big..." Byakuya widened his eyes and leaned forward, seeing the redhead open her eyes and stare at him through pained eyes. "...was the death count?"

Byakuya grasped her hand in both of his. "They are still counting." He said, seeing the redhead furrow her eyebrows before her eyelids closed.

Riko opened her eyes and frowned at the three men. "Why're you guys here?"

"I would think that would be obvious," Hitsugaya said dryly, sending the woman a glare. "What were you thinking?" He asked, seeing the woman send him a confused stare. _"They_ are like this because of your sudden impulse to see the fight up close!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Riko hissed, pushing herself up sending the prodigy a glare. "I didn't tell them to come with me! Hell, they followed me willingly!"

"Why _did_ you go?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion.

"I recognized that guy!" Riko growled, seeing the man frown in confusion. "I can't remember from where, though...!" She said, gripping her head with a frown. "All I know is that I remember feeling..." She hesitated before lowering her head and sighing. "I remember the same amount of fear when I saw him... And... when I saw him I couldn't grab my sword fast enough... He was in front of me not even five seconds later..." She murmured, furrowing her brows. "I wasn't strong enough..."

"You were scared?" Kenpachi asked, frowning before he snorted. "Bastard's not _that_ scary."

"He cut off a man's head," Kaori said, sitting up with a scowl. "How is that _not_ scary?"

Kenpachi frowned and shrugged, which caused the redhead to look away and lay back down. She winced and held her arm, letting out a pained groan. Riko had her head lowered, staring at her hands with a frown. It was _her_ fault they were like this. Closing her eyes and clenching her hands she frowned, feeling her shoulder pulsing in pain. It was making her drowsy. It wasn't long before Kaori and Kayo were feeling the same way, both blinking blearily.

Riko stared at the ceiling once more tiredly, closing her eyes and frowning.

"Woman," Kenpachi grunted, hearing the woman hum lightly.

"...What?" Riko asked, opening her eyes slightly to glare at the man. "...Still hate you."

Kenpachi frowned. "Oh, yeah," He snorted, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "I came here _jus_' ta poke fun at you. Not 'cause I care or anything." He said, crossing his arms and looking away with a snort.

Kayo and Kaori blinked. "Why _are_ you guys here?" The redhead asked, glaring at the Taicho holding her hand. "...Holding my hand..."

They blushed before removing their hands, causing the two Taichos to frown slightly. Byakuya raised his hand and placed it on Kaori's shoulder, making her frown in confusion as she stared at his hand before looking at him with a scowl. Hitsugaya grabbed Kayo's hand once more, smiling slightly when she blushed and avoided looking at him.

"Kaori," Byakuya said, not reacting when she frowned at the use of her given name. "I may have transferred you, but that does not mean I do not care for you."

"Bullcrap," Kaori scoffed and looked away. "Transferring _means_ not caring... Asshole... son of a..." She started grumbling under her breath. "You can leave now. I'm alive, I'm health... Well, I'm fifty-fifty percent healthy. I did... something that was not good and got hit for it," At this Riko snorted. "But I am fine, so you can go now."

"Yes, I can tell you were smoking," Byakuya said, seeing the woman blush before looking away. "I am not leaving."

"W-What?!" Kaori turned her head sharply towards the man and widened her eyes. "Why are you staying? You can leave!"

"You can leave, too, Hitsugaya Taicho," Kayo murmured quietly, staring at their hands with furrowed eyebrows.

"...You leaving?" Riko asked, glancing at the tall man.

"No."

Riko scowled and glared at the ceiling, wincing before she let out a small sigh. Damn... All three women frowned when the Taichos said they weren't leaving, no matter what they said. Closing their eyes they decided to go back to sleep, trying to ignore the presence of the Taichos. Kayo let out a surprised noise when Hitsugaya stood up, kicking off his sandals. She watched in confusion as he lifted the covers.

"Move over," Hitsugaya said, seeing the small woman widen her eyes and blush profusely. "N-Not like that, I'm just... tired."

Kayo furrowed her brows before moving, letting out a wince every now and then. Kaori was watching through one open eye, smirking to herself when the small Taicho shook off his haori and laid down. The small blonde squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. Kayo blinked before blushing profusely once more.

"...Aw," Riko smirked and rolled over, closing her eyes. "And you're too big." She commented, just as the Taicho was about to reach for the bed.

Kenpachi frowned and sat back into the chair, crossing his arms with a scowl. Byakuya sent him a flat stare, receiving a glare in return. They stayed silent, deciding to stay in their seats. It wasn't long before the women were sleeping, all breathing softly as they slept. Keeping sure she laid on her back and didn't hurt her arm he stayed up; Byakuya stared at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

"It is my fault," Byakuya murmured, gaining the other Taicho's attention, the two the only ones up. "...If I had not transferred her she wouldn't be..."

"Kuchiki, don't be stupid," Kenpachi scoffed, seeing the noble look towards him. "Nobody could've seen this coming. Especially with this idiot here." He said, motioning towards the sleeping woman. "She ran out there with... Riko, willingly." He frowned. "All we can do is try to find the sick fuck that did this."

"Try..." Byakuya murmured, staring at his and Kaori's hands, which were intertwined.

Silence.

"We, uh... we _aren't_ becomin' friends, right?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

**Okay, stupid question. Is THAT a cliffhanger? 'Cause I'm not sure. XD **

**February 6, 2013**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – Ah, yea, the sugar rush. X3 I miss those. XD

**Dina Sana** – Yes, I am! :D And I'm proud of myself for that. XD

**Black Cat Angel** – Yes, they are. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I wanted to end it with some cuteness. XD Especially Hitsugaya and Kayo, love those two. X3

**Guest** – Oh, thank god! DX I have a very bad habit of ending a chapter in a cliff-hanger, and there are plenty of people that will agree with me. XD

**Undefined** – XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – I don't know why, but for some reason I just wanna make Shinji the comic relief. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I love 'em. X3 And of course! :D But you might face OOCness. D: But just tell me which OC you want me to write of. X3 And _how_ you would like me to introduce him or her. :3

**CCaptain43** – I just started giggling when I read your review. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – I have no idea why I decided to have him be the comic relief. XD This is the chapter where they tell 'em. X3 Unfortunately, Riko is too weak to tell them herself. DX But they'll find out. :D And yep, I was thinking that they wouldn't be treated like royalty, so I decided some stupid people would be abusing them. DX I also love Rai an' them! :D Except I just can't seem to make them make enough appearances. DX They _are_ too cute for their own good. XD And yay~! :D Some people have mentioned that during my classes in high school and I couldn't help but just smile. XD

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Oh, thank god. I loves him. X3 Even though he is crazy. XD Yes, thank god there's someone that loves my favourite group, as well~! :D And yes, I _shall_ make it five times in a row! :D

**dbzbnfan202** – Yes, I am! :D I just love it~! X3 Also love Zenaku. =D

My god! D: _Twelve_ reviews?! Oh, my god, I swear, I danced around my room when I realized I got twelve reviews! XD You guys are too kind~! X3 And thankfully, no one was around to give me a "WTF" look. XD

And hah! :D Five days in a row~! XD

Dang it, man! I missed school today! DX I was being stupid and just kept sleeping on! I'm so very disappointed in myself. DX

AND! I have decided my favourite group will now be calling Tetsuya "Joshi" which I'm sure the Japanese word is for "Boss." X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and sadly... another cliffhanger. DX

* * *

-:-

* * *

"I don't need help!"

"Kaori, you need-"

"Get the hell away, I can do this!"

Byakuya frowned and sat back down, seeing Kaori trying to eat her soup with her _left_ hand... when she was _right-handed._ She was managing fine, but if she wasn't careful... She soon yelped when her tongue touched the spoon, the soup a little _too_ hot. She hung out her tongue, glaring at the food. Riko snorted, eating the food that had been handed to them. She scowled when Kenpachi grabbed the meat she was saving for last, eating it in one bite.

"Bastard! That was mine!" Riko snarled, glaring at the man. "Get your own food!"

"I said I ain't leavin'," Kenpachi said, with a mouth full of food. "Idiot."

Riko growled lowly. "Son of a... Tall bastard..." She grumbled before she continued to eat.

Kayo blushed lightly before pushing her tray towards Hitsugaya slightly. He blinked before smiling at her silent question if he wanted any. It was morning now, and they had been woken up when Riko started yelling, "Why the hell are you in my bed?!" Meaning... Kenpachi snuck into her bed while she had been sleeping. But since she yelled the question when it was so quiet had shocked the tall Taicho and he rolled over, right onto the floor.

It had been amusing to Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

"See," Kaori murmured, turning to glare at the noble. "I can eat on my own."

"You've made a mess on your kimono," Byakuya pointed out, causing the redhead to look down and scowl when she saw stains on the white kimono.

Riko started snickering, which gained her a glare from the redhead. Kayo stayed silent, watching the exchange with a small smile. The room went silent once more, the women eating quietly, all three feeling uncomfortable with the Taichos there. After all, they broke up. Riko's teeth clenched down on the spoon, her eye twitching. The fact she was angry about _that_ pissed her off even _more_! Surprisingly, even Kayo's eye twitched, frowning as she continued to eat.

It was no surprise Kaori flinched and glared ahead.

Out of the three of them, it seemed _she_ was the one more affected by the breakup. Since her Taicho did it _willingly!_

It was safe to say Byakuya was a little worried when her eyes darted to him, her gaze much more menacing. Huffing, she looked away, continuing to eat with her left hand. They all jumped when two people slid the door open and jumped in, striking poses with wide grins on their faces. Kayo smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Renta, Seika!" Kayo greeted, smiling at the two.

"Oh, Kayo!" Renta yelled, running towards the woman and wrapping his arms around her, sobbing hysterically in a comical way. "We only heard today!"

"We were in the World of the Living when it happened," Seika explained, walking over to the woman bed, holding a box with a look of concern on her face. "So we bought some snacks from there. Here ya go." She said, placing it in the woman's lap, furrowing her eyebrows as she smiled. "Are you... okay?"

"My stomach is sore, but it's okay," Kayo said, smiling reassuringly.

"What?!" Seika yelled, gawking before she went... and _opened_ the small woman's kimono... to check the wound.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, both Riko and Kaori coughing violently—seeing as they had food in their mouths at the time—hitting their chests hard before they cried out in pain, seemingly forgetting their wounds. Kayo widened her eyes and blushed profusely, gawking at the woman in horror. She wasn't wearing a wrap... and... Her eyes seemed to grow wider when she noticed _Zaraki Taicho_ was sitting across the room, so he could _see_ her.

His eyes were wide, blinking once.

Shrieking, she closed her kimono and glared darkly up at the third seat. Seika stepped back and scratched the back of her head, pausing when she sensed a very dark aura. Turning, she paled when she saw Hitsugaya glaring at her. Uh-oh. While he gave her the scolding of her life, Renta was smiling at the woman, rubbing her arm.

"You okay?" Renta asked, pausing before nodding his head towards the short Taicho. "You know... with him here?"

"Uh... yes," Kayo said, nodding with furrowed eyebrows.

Kenpachi growled when Riko threw her plate at him, knowing he had seen.

"The fuck's the matter with you?!"

"You were _staring!"_

"Heck, there was barely anything to stare at!"

That caused Kayo to blush profusely once more.

"Hey, mine are about the same size! Glad I didn't sleep with you now, asshole!"

"Yeah, well—Wait, what?"

Riko's eyes grew wide, screwing her mouth shut before looking away. Friggin' pervert... Didn't avert his frickin' gaze. Scoffing, she looked down, seeing that she was done eating. Pushing the tray away she leaned back and crossed her arms, pouting slightly. Kenpachi was staring wide-eyed at the woman, trying to say _something._ Did she just say...? Had she been intending to sleep with him? Since when?! Before he transferred her?! Seeming to freeze, his eyes shadowed over.

Everyone ignored him.

"Who _does_ that?!" Kaori asked, staring at the woman skeptically. "You don't open someone's clothes in the middle of a room full of people!" She yelled, holding her arm out towards her oldest friends—who was staring at her, horrified that this was still going on.

"I wasn't thinking," Seika said, crossing her arms and pouting. "We were told some guy cut you, is that true?" She asked, looking concernedly at the small woman.

Kayo nodded. "Yes... but he's gone now," She said, smiling worriedly. "Don't know where he is..."

Hitsugaya frowned before sitting beside her. He couldn't even chase away her fears. Kaori was grumbling lightly, glaring at the new stains on her kimono. Riko was rolling her eyes when the male third seat started sobbing hysterically once more, saying this wouldn't have happened if he had been there.

The door slid open.

"Hello~!" Aina greeted, pausing when she saw the people in the room. "Wow, a full house."

"Aina?" Riko quirked a brow. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard about you three, in fact, I _saw_ you three," Aina said, furrowing her eyebrows as she stepped into the room. "It was a little creepy," The three women frowned and slowly nodded. "So, I got you a thousands worth of snacks~!" She said, pulling out three boxes with a bright smile.

Riko stayed silent. "...Give me all three."

"Now, now, Riko, you shouldn't be so greedy," Aina said, waving her finger back and forth, like she was disciplining a child. "Hello, Zaraki Taicho." She said, smiling at the man.

Kenpachi stared at her with a cautious look, nodding slowly. He still didn't trust her, even though she had stopped chasing him. Aina placed one box in each of their laps, making both Renta and Seika frown when they noticed that her boxes were bigger than theirs. Kaori blinked, surprise that she got her something, opening the box with her uninjured arm, blinking at the contents inside.

"...Snacks from the World of the Living~!" Kaori said, smiling brightly as her eyes shined. "Thank you so much!" She said, grinning at the brunette.

Aina smiled and waved her hands. "It was no problem." She glanced at the three Taichos curiously. "So, you made up?"

"...Eh," Riko, Kaori, and Kayo shrugged lightly, which made the Taichos frown. "Kinda."

"So..." Renta grinned and glanced at all three Taichos. "How _did_ you make up?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Okay, no time for that!" Seika said, pushing her brother out of the room with a scowl. "We'll come back and visit later, Kayo!"

Kayo smiled and waved, watching as they disappeared out of the room. Aina bowed, saying she had to get back to work, waving to everyone as she left. Riko opened a bag of chips, peering inside and wondering what flavour it was. Reaching in she grabbed one, staring at it before she took a bite. Hm, it said regular. Tasted good enough. The other two dug into their snacks, as well, eating silently.

Everyone looked at the door once again when it slid open, seeing Renji peer inside.

"Kaori, you alright?" Renji asked, walking inside and closing the door behind himself, heading for the bed.

"Yeah, fine," Kaori said, smirking widely. "Nothing can ever get me down. Now open this for me." She said, holding out a bag of chips.

Renji blinked before doing as she asked—or pretty much ordered—opening the bag and handing it back. He had to frown when he noticed her arm, letting out a small sigh. He knew he couldn't have done anything, but knowing that she had gotten hurt when he had been trying to locate the enemy's position made him feel useless. Though, she looked better. Since Kuchiki Taicho was there. He sent him a curious look, seeing the Taicho send him a slightly curious stare in return.

"So?" Renji said, seeing his fellow redhead look up at him. "How has it been?"

Kaori blinked before smirking. "Grand... Wanna sign my cast?" She asked, holding up her broken arm with a grin.

Renji sighed before smiling in relief. At least she was okay.

* * *

Subordinates from the second division were guarding the prisoners, most of the people staring at them in confusion as they stood straight with their arms folded behind their backs. Where were the original guards? When they tried asking questions they received short orders to stay silent.

The guards... were in the second division, glancing at one another in confusion, asking why they were there. Most of them shrugged, all straightening up when the door slid open, seeing the Taicho of the second division stepping out with her fukutaicho. Omaeda was, amazingly, looking serious, which had the guards frowning. Some of her soldiers stepped out and formed a line, all folding their arms behind themselves and lowering their heads.

"You have all been called here," Soi Fon called out, seeing everyone look at her. "because I heard some disturbing news."

Some of the guards frowned, all starting to feel uneasy.

"Who has been abusing their positions?!" Soi Fon yelled, glaring at the crowd with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Who has been abusing the prisoners?!"

No one stepped forward, all widening their eyes in shock while some snarled in anger. Soi Fon glanced back and nodded, seeing her subordinates nod and walk down the steps. All the guards stiffened, widening their eyes, watching as the subordinates of the second division grabbed some people to interrogate them. One person ran forward, guilt written all over his face.

"Me! I abused them!" He yelled, causing some people to widen their eyes.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and smirked, nodding towards the closest person. They bowed their head before grabbing him, heading for the building. They will find _every_ single person who was abusing the prisoners.

* * *

"Are you okay, Shigeko-san?"

Kayo's eyes were wide, blushing profusely as she stared up at the man. Ukitake smiled down at her kindly. The Taicho—her _new_ Taicho—went to check up on her. Kaori and Riko grinned widely, snickering silently as they saw how red her face went, and how angry Hitsugaya Taicho looked. She slowly nodded before smiling brightly, causing Ukitake's smile to widen.

"I'm glad," Ukitake said, letting out a relieved sigh. "Though I see you have some comforting company." He commented, smiling at his fellow "Shiro."

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Y-Yes, sir," Kayo said, staring up at the man with shining eyes.

"Oh, yes," Ukitake said, raising his head and glancing at his fellow Taichos. "Have you told her?" He asked, looking at Zaraki's former subordinate.

Riko quirked a brow. "...Me?" She asked, pointing to herself, seeing the kind man nod. "...Tell me what?"

Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya looked away when Ukitake sent them a disapproving stare. What? He's blaming them for nothing, they just didn't want to tell her. It's not like it was a big deal—Okay, so it was, but they just didn't want to say anything. Kaori and Kayo glanced at one another in confusion, both shrugging lightly before Kaori froze and grabbed her shoulder with a frown at the pain.

Ukitake didn't mention that the Soutaicho had been called upon by Central Forty-six, demanding him why the group had yet to be released. Yamamoto had been angry when they ordered him to use any means necessary to get them to come out.

"There... has been an issue," Ukitake said, seeing the woman frown. "Those people that attacked plenty of people... got to Central Forty-six."

"Hold on!" Kaori yelled, her eyes wide with shock. "They attacked Central Forty-six? Are they dead?"

"Oh, no, they are very much alive," Ukitake said, waving his hand with a smile before staring at the dark haired woman. "But... something has happened to them." All three women frowned in confusion. "They... have ordered... on releasing your family, Hisako-san."

Riko blinked before her eyes slowly started growing wide.

Kaori and Kayo glanced at one another once again in shock before staring at their friend, seeing her look at the wall across from her in silence. How did she feel about this? Everyone stayed silent, staring at the red-eyed woman, seeing her swallow. About a minute later... the sides of her lips curled upwards before looking up at the Taicho with a grin.

"Really?!" Riko asked, her eyes wide with happiness, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

She quickly grabbed onto the bed when her legs felt weak. Ukitake blinked before smiling and nodding at the woman, seeing her smile growing. Kenpachi crossed his arms and snorted, looking away with a scowl. Kaori and Kayo's eyes were wide, never seeing such a look of happiness cross Riko's face before. She... looked _happy._ That caused them to gawk a little.

"Well, when are they coming out?" Riko asked, still smiling brightly.

"And why?" Kaori asked, frowning suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who cares why? My family's coming out!" Riko said, holding up her fists with an excited grin crossing her face.

Her happy attitude was seriously pissing him off. Kenpachi glared at the woman, seeing that she wasn't even looking at him. Did she happen to forget that her son of a bitch of a father _punched_ him? Really fucking hard? Never mind the fact he didn't approve of their friggin' relationship, _which_ was still on going because he didn't agree on ending the relationship.

"I'm sorry, Hisako-san, but they are being uncooperative," Ukitake said, seeing the woman glance at him and frown in confusion. "We have told them many people have died and that Central Forty-six was attacked, but each and every one of them has said they will not do as ordered."

Riko blinked before growling. "Those bastards!"

"We considered letting you speak to them and having them come out," Ukitake said, giving the woman a smile.

"Me?" Riko asked, furrowing her brows lightly. "Well, I..." Everyone frowned in confusion. "I don't know if they'll listen to me." She said, shrugging lightly with a frown.

"Why's that?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning in confusion.

"...They willingly gave themselves up... expecting that I'd be safe," Riko said, scratching the back of her head and grinning nervously. "But, uh... I don't know how they'll react when they find out I've been injured."

"...Plus, you're scared of seeing them." Hitsugaya stated, seeing the woman cringe before she hesitantly nodded.

"Well, then... how are you going to get them to come out?" Kaori asked, frowning in confusion, a sling holding her broken arm up as she sat straight. "If you're not going to see them while you're..." She gestured to her body. "Y'know."

"H-Hold on, let me just think..." Riko murmured, furrowing her brows and looking at the floor with a frown. Looking up she stared at the white haired man. "You told them people died and that Central Forty-six was attacked, right?" She received a nod.

"Yes, but even so, they won't do as ordered," Ukitake said, furrowing his eyebrows as he smiled. "Your family is quite... stubborn."

"No shit," Kenpachi said, looking pointedly at the woman.

Riko narrowed her eyes, staring at the floor, her eyes moving to the left and right quickly as she started thinking. Okay, they weren't cooperating. Plus, she didn't really know what they would do if they found out she was injured during the whole ordeal. Think, how how did they usually act and what did they care about? Well, they cared about her... maybe?

Reta Tetsuya, since he was in charge of everyone they would _have_ to let him out. He cared about a lot in life, including nature and people he wanted to protect in the Rukongai. He was strong, kind, and... always zoned out, which was weird. She was always respectful towards him when she lived in the Rukongai. But it was weird he didn't agree even when he was told people _died._

Murakami Ichirou, the man that had adopted her into the family. Okay, let's see... He was strong, stubborn, got mad easily and pretty much scared a whole lot of people. But with _her_ he was kind, always smiling when she showed him things she was proud of, like drawings. So, if they told him she got hurt he would most likely come out. But... what if he didn't?

Kawano Rina, the woman she looked to as a mother. She was kind, tough, and always smiling. Her mind was brilliant, which was why she had been "recruited" by Yamato Nikito. She had obviously cared about her when she had been smaller, always holding her whenever she was near. So... she had to agree to come out if she heard she had been hurt, right?

Tanaka Zenaku, tall, muscular, easily angered, and battle crazed. He had often got angry whenever the twins had pulled one of their many pranks on him. He cared about her a lot when she had been a child, though he often got embarrassed whenever she would hug him and even smile at him. So, he would come out if he was told of her condition, right?

Kobayashi Renzo and Reizo, the twins of the "family" and the troublemakers. They pretty much laughed at anything they saw funny. If they found out they could see each other that would have been enough to agree to come out, but even so they still disagreed. So they must obviously not care about anyone in the Seireitei if they were told many people had died. So if they still don't agree to come out if they're told she's hurt...?

Nakamura Shiko, always the calm one in the family and always smiling. He had cared about her a lot when she had been younger, always smiling and hugging the life out of her. So, if he was told she had almost... died—the thought quickly caused her to pale—he must come out, right?

Yamazaki Nojima, always the serious one in the family. Whenever he would even so much as look at someone they would get scared. Heck, she knew _she_ got scared a few times when he would look at her when she was a child. But he also cared for her greatly and got angry when he found out someone was teasing her, even in a joking way.

And finally... Yamato Nikito. This caused her to frown and swallow hard. She barely knew him when she was younger, since he was working full-time as a shinigami. But she could tell he cared about her, even when she was so rude to him. So, would he agree to come out, too? Well, he tried to visit the manor as often as he could—

Her eyes grew wide.

"Didn't someone say the main manor in the Rukongai was burned down?" Riko asked, looking up sharply and causing everyone to jump in surprise at the sudden action, since she had gone quiet for about two minutes.

"W-Well, yes," Ukitake said, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing. "There was over fifty people that had died."

They were all confused when a grin slowly crossed Riko's face.

"All of them, _every_ single friggin' one of them," Riko said, holding up a fist with a determined grin on her face, her eyebrows pulled together. "cared about the people that lived in those manors. So if you tell them their manor was burned down and the people living there died—"

"They may agree," Ukitake said, widening his eyes before rushing towards the door. "I will see you gentlemen later. Please, get well soon." He said, nodding to the women.

Riko grinned before raising her arms in the air. "Yes!"

She fell onto the bed, panting heavily and saying she shouldn't have stayed standing for so long. Kaori and Kayo smiled, never having seen Riko so excited before. But... how would her family react if they found out Riko had been hurt? They didn't know them, but two years before when they saw them...

They gulped and paled.

* * *

"So, they cared about people in the Rukongai?" Ichigo asked, quirking a brow and frowning in confusion. "I don't get it... They'll _care_ if people died in the _Rukon_ but they won't care for the people in the _Seireitei?"_ He scratched the back of his head and huffed. "Weird."

"Even when Reta was my third seat," Yamamoto said, seeing the substitute shinigami widen his eyes at the news. "he would often travel to the Rukongai and try to feed those that had reiatsu, since many would starve from not being able to pay for food."

"So, in short," Shinji shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "he doesn't give a crap about shinigami."

"He was your third seat, how can you not know that?" Ichigo asked, scowling at the man.

"Can we just do this?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest. "I gotta... go back somewhere." He said, looking away with a scoff.

Shinji grinned widely and raised his eyebrows a few times at Ichigo, seeing the orange haired man blink and quirk an eyebrow in confusion at the gesture. This time, it was Ukitake that was going to the cells instead of Soi Fon, who had found all those that had been abusing the prisoners. Interrogating one of them had revealed all those that had been abusing their positions.

Right now, those people were being punished by being locked up for a _month and a half_.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and smirked.

With Ukitake, he was heading for Maggot's Nest first, since it seemed only a few of his comrades would agree to be let out if _he_ agreed first. He walked through the forest, looking up when he saw the door. Smiling to those standing by the door he walked in, heading down the steps and looking around the cave curiously. He's never been here before. Walking into the large room, he had to stop and look around when he saw people lounging around, all their eyes blank.

"_Very creepy,_" He heard Shinji comment through the camera floating behind him.

From what Kurotsuchi said it seemed his subordinate, Fukazawa, had modified the camera to communicate both ways. He had also announced his subordinate was setting up the defence systems, which he had started right after those intruders had disappeared.

Looking around, he tried looking for someone with grey hair, furrowing his brows when he couldn't spot him. Some people were looking at him, which made him frown slightly. He was a little glad some of Soi Fon's subordinates were there to protect him in case they tried attacking. The thought almost amused him.

"_Another_ Taicho? My, my, what has happened now?"

Ukitake stopped and turned, seeing the man he was looking for standing at the railing from the upper level. Their eyes connected, making Ukitake widen his eyes slightly when his green eyes connected with black eyes. It was amazing, almost. A very kind soul having eyes as black as night. But even so, Ukitake could see the kindness in the man's eyes.

"Reta Tetsuya," Ukitake greeted, nodding towards the man.

Tetsuya smiled and nodded back. The seven foot man walked towards the steps, walking down with amazing grace, heading for the Taicho with a kind look on his face. It was amazing how tall he was. Ukitake smiled up at the man, hesitating before holding his hand out. Glancing at his hand, Tetsuya paused before grasping his, shaking slowly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Ukitake Taicho," Tetsuya said, giving a close-eyed smile. "but I am afraid I already gave the other Taicho my answer. There is no reason for me to come out. I have accepted the fact I will be locked up."

"I know that, Reta-san," Ukitake said, nodding before narrowing his eyes. "but this concerns your manor in the Rukongai."

Tetsuya furrowed his brows slightly. "Yes? What is it?"

Ukitake lowered his gaze to the ground, telling the man he couldn't overreact. Tetsuya narrowed his eyes and nodded, waiting for the man to continue. The people around the area continued to lounge, all staring at nothing in particular, all very quiet. Though they had to look up at the loud outburst that came from one of their inmates.

"_What?!"_ Tetsuya gasped, stumbling back with wide eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. "b-but... I _requested_ that you... you watch over my manor. And _now._.." He reached up and covered his eyes, trembling before he reached for the ground and sat down. "A-And now I found out..."

Ukitake furrowed his eyebrows. "Reta-san, we suspect that those that invaded the Seireitei are also the ones that attacked your manor." He said, hesitating before placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "We... Central Forty-six had been attacked..."

"Yes, I heard from the other Taicho," Tetsuya murmured, uncovering his eyes and looking up.

He pushed himself up, standing to his full height and closing his eyes. Lowering his head, the Taicho and guards were stunned to hear the man murmuring a prayer, seeing him clasp his hands together. Ukitake hesitated before doing the same, lowering his head and closing his eyes to show the man his respect. Once he was done, Tetsuya opened his eyes... his now kind eyes sad as he stared at the ground.

"There is... more news, I'm afraid," Ukitake said, staring up at the man. "Hisako Riko..." The tall man looked up and furrowed his brows. "was attacked during the ordeal."

"What happened?" Tetsuya asked, frowning as his eyebrows drew together.

"One of the intruders was mentally... unstable, I suppose you can say," Ukitake said, furrowing his brows. "From what we heard, _something_ drew him towards Hisako Riko. And when he reached her... he attacked her." He said, seeing the man narrow his eyes. "He had been intending to kill her, but he was stopped before he could."

"Mentally unstable..." Tetsuya murmured, looking to the side with a frown. "Is she alright?" He asked, glancing at the Taicho.

"Yes, she is fine now. Unohana Taicho said she can be released tomorrow." Ukitake said, seeing the man close his eyes and smile out of relief.

Tetsuya soon frowned and narrowed his eyes, turning around. Ukitake blinked before furrowing his brows. He wasn't going to decline again, was he? The man raised his head, turning around with narrowed eyes, causing the guards to take a step back by the intensity they could see.

"I agree," Tetsuya said, causing the Taicho to smile out of relief. "I want to find out who has done this." He said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "And who _dared_ to harm my goddaughter."

Ukitake continued to smile and nod, saying some people will escort him to the first division.

* * *

"_WHAT?!"_

The people in the office jumped at the loud voice, staring at the hologram with wide eyes as the man inside the cell gripped the bars with anger written all over his face. Seeing him made Kenpachi growl under his breath. One of the bastards he hated that was locked up. The son of a bitch that was known as Riko's father.

Murakami Ichirou.

"The manor was burned down?!" Ichirou growled, his eyes wide with rage. His hair was still long, meaning that the group had a choice of getting their hair cut or not, and had it tied back into a low ponytail. "And _how_ many fucking people died?!"

"Over fifty, but Murakami-san-"

"You were given the fuckin' job of _protecting_ them an' you can't even do _that?!"_ Ichirou yelled, letting out a scoff. "How fucking useless _are_ you guys?! I'd outta rip off your fucking testicles, shove 'em in yer mouth, and make ya swallow 'em!"

That comment caused everyone nearby, even the prisoners, to widen their eyes in shock. Even those in the office gawked at the hologram, even though the man couldn't see them. Ukitake was staring wide-eyed at the man, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure before he smiled nervously at the man. Now he remembered why Soi Fon did not deal with the man when he had been locked up.

"So what else?! That's it?!" Ichirou asked, curling his upper lip in a snarl. "Did Joshi agree?"

"Y-Yes, he did," Ukitake said, smiling at the man. "There is also some other news." He continued on before the man could interrupt him. "Hisako Riko had been attacked while the intruders were here, and-"

"SHE WAS _WHAT?!"_ Ichirou roared, reaching through the bars and grabbing hold of the Taicho's robes, bringing him close and glaring down at him. "She was attacked?! By who?!" He growled lowly. "Fine! I fuckin' agree! When I find the son of a bitch that attacked her..." A wide frightening grin crossed his face. "Ya won't be able ta identify him."

Ukitake smiled uneasily, slowly nodding. "O-Okay, s-some people will be by to... bring you to the first division later on."

"Alright," He sighed out of relief when he was released, turning to head to the next cell. "Ukitake Taicho," He stopped and turned, seeing the man narrow his eyes and smirk widely. "It was nice seein' ya again. Sorry for yellin' at ya." He said, not looking apologetic at all.

Ukitake smiled with furrowed eyebrows, and continued on with wide eyes as soon as his back was turned towards the man.

A half an hour later, Ukitake left the cells with a bright smile on his face, heading back to the first division. They _all_ agreed, though... they had been _very_ angry when he had told them both the news on their manor and the woman that was dear to them. It was still morning. Looking up, he stared at the sun and smiled widely. It would be about another hour before they were escorted to the first division. And until then, they had to try and figure out plans on how to _do_ this.

After all, nothing like this has ever happened.

Arriving at the office, he walked in to see Ichigo pacing with wide eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"D-Did you _see_ that guy?!" Ichigo asked, most likely talking about the group he had gone to see. "Didn't you say he had been "recruited" for brute strength?" He asked, glancing at the Taicho of the eighth division, who nodded. "How _much_ brute strength?"

"Well, he was able to break down a three story building when he had been here," Kyoraku said, seeing the substitute shinigami gawk. "But he wasn't "recruited" for anything else, as far as we know. But I'm sure he won't give us any problems." He said, waving his hand dismissively with a grin.

"Plus, Ken-chan here doesn't like him." Shinji said, pointing at the tall man with a grin.

He jumped away when Kenpachi swung a fist towards him, again.

"As far as I know," Ukitake said, seeing everyone look at him as he smiled. "Each one only knows that their "Joshi" has agreed. They don't know the others have agreed, as well."

"So, they're only expecting that tall guy to be here," Ichigo said, seeing the white haired man nod. "Uh... should I be here when they come?" He asked, glancing at the Soutaicho curiously.

"As far as we know they do not know what has happened over the past two hundred years they have been away," Kurotsuchi said, seeing the substitute shinigami widen his eyes. "So, I would say it would be fine if you are here." He said, shrugging lightly with a grin.

"Hmm..." Shinji looked up in thought. "It might just be me, but didn't they look a lil'... dishevelled?" He asked, glancing around the room with a frown.

"Yeah, like they haven't been bathing," Rose said, frowning slightly. "Though the prisoners do not have that luxury."

"N-no, I ain't talkin' 'bout how _gross_ they look," Shinji said, shaking his head with a frown, causing the other Taichos to frown in confusion. "I'm talkin' 'bout how... malnourished they looked." He said, crossing his arms with a frown. "Didn't that Yamato guy say they were bein' abused when they were in there?"

"You're suspecting they were being starved, as well?" Ukitake asked, seeing the man nod before narrowing his eyes. "I must admit, I was a little worried when I saw them, but they were acting fine all the same."

"Which meant they didn't want us to see how weak they are?" Ichigo asked, seeing everyone nod. "So?" He shrugged, smirking at the group. "Just feed them after we get this whole thing through. And feed the prisoners while you're at it."

Everyone frowned at the orders, seeing the substitute shinigami grin. Everyone waited, all frowning uncomfortably at the minutes slowly ticked by. Unohana said her patients were ready to be released the next day, but Komamura's third seat was still in a coma, which made the tall Taicho frown at the news. Kensei had to frown when Kenpachi started muttering about the woman being an idiot by being all happy when she heard her family was being released.

Kensei quirked a brow. "You're jealous," He stated with a smirk.

"Shuddap!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, you guys may just be _friends,_ but at least she's finally happy _now _with the news about her family," Kensei taunted, smirking widely at the man.

Kenpachi growled lowly. "I'm gonna fuckin' punch you, Muguruma."

"Try it."

Komamura had to grab the eye-patched Taicho when he tried to lunge at the man, letting out a small sigh and sending Kensei a disapproving stare. Kenpachi was snarling at him to let him go, trying to reach for his former subordinate's new Taicho, who was still smirking smugly. Ichigo had to shake his head and sigh with a tired smirk on his face.

Oh, well.

He had to say, he was _finally_ getting the excitement he wanted for his vacation.

* * *

**Can I just say how much I _love_ Ichirou? XD**

**February 7, 2013**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – Ah, yes... Shiko... the punching bag of the family. XD Sad, but true. It's needed to keep him in line. XD There are nine of them in total, including Tetsuya. :D The lovable giant that zones out a lot. XD Rina... yes, she would most likely kill him. XD Unfortunately, Ichigo keeps quiet in this chapter to observe them. DX But he'll meet them next chapter. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes! :D Someone else that loves them~! X3 I make them hilarious... which is why I love them to death. X3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Thank you~! :D And you will have to be patient. Still trying to decide on how to introduce her. :3 But I'll do it. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Yes, he is. Eventually. XD And the reason she can't is because... well, because _I_ don't think people can heal themselves. :3 Though it'd be handy. X3 Remember, it's just _my_ theory, no one has to feel that way. :3

**dbzbnfan202** – He is?! :D He'll be glad to know that. X3

**Undefined** – Everyone wants to sign it. X3

**DreamingInThePast** – Yes, I missed them, as well. X3 I wish I could sign it, as well~! X3 And Ichirou just can't help but feel protective towards her... since she's his little baby. X3 And yes... they won't get tired of teasing "Ken-chan" for a while. XD

_Warning!_ Mostly about my favorite group and discussing ideas! And reunions! You have been warned! _Another_ warning... not my best chapter. XD

I could've gone six times in a row! DX But no... I decided to watch a movie with my cousin instead. ( -.-) Oh, well, it was a good movie, anyway. X3

You know, I've been wondering... what's the difference between viewer and visitor? :o I've seen that and I've never really thought about it. XD

Sorry! Someone sent my a message that my chapter couldn't be viewed, for some reason. 0.o So I would appreciated it if someone would tell me the next time this happens~! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Ichigo was pacing.

He was nervous, he would admit that. Besides, these were the people that attacked many people two years back. And from what he learned, they didn't kill anyone while they had been here. If he had learned about this two years before maybe he could have stopped them, but he wasn't needed, since they gave up willingly. But their attitudes... From what it sounded the Taichos didn't like their attitudes. Okay... He took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Ichigo," Shinji said, smirking at the man. "Their reiatsu is restrained so they can't attack us."

"I'm not worried about being attacked," Ichigo grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Just... wondering how they'll react to this." He said, waving his hand around the room.

Shinji nodded and went back to talking to Kensei, everyone going quiet in the room.

"You know, I've been wondering," Everyone glanced at Ichigo, seeing him looking at the city. "How, uh... how long as that trench been there?" He asked, turning to look at everyone curiously as he pointed at the trench that was in the middle of the city.

Everyone immediately frowned at the reminder.

"Well, one of their zanpakuto's ability... They can manipulate the landscape," Ukitake explained, seeing the substitute shinigami gawk. "You can imagine our frustration when we tried to fill it in." He said, chuckling quietly as he smiled.

"Wow..." Ichigo said, turning to stare at the very large trench. "Why is it so big?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Eh, one of them went against all the others and they fought each other in the middle of that," Shinji said, pointing at the sight with a frown. "All the drama was... y'know, annoying, but it was nice to see the fighting." He said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door, someone walking in and bowing.

"They are here."

Everyone immediately straightened up, all walking behind the Soutaicho's desk and forming a line. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, amazed they formed a line without being told before just standing off to the side near the old man's desk. He stood straight and held his breath when guards escorted eight people into the room. Though he had to frown in confusion when he saw they were blind-folded and had cuffs on.

The guards situated them until they made a line, at least seven feet separating them. Some were smiling while others were frowning, one person looking neutral.

Ichigo observed each and every one of them, noting the guards left and closed the door. That guy that got angry was at the end, his head lowered and a frown across his face.

Murakami Ichirou, he thinks they called him.

He glanced at the other people, remembering nobody told them their names. The only names he knew were Murakami Ichirou and Reta Tetsuya.

Kenpachi had his arms crossed, glaring at that bastard. What he wouldn't give to punch his face. Why the hell they were blind-folded he didn't know, but he also didn't give a damn. Probably because if they didn't see anything they most likely won't get pissed off. Some of the Taicho noticed none of them even knew the others were there, all staying silent and keeping their heads lowered.

"Good afternoon," Yamamoto said, seeing them raise their heads slightly. "Do you know why you have been called here?"

Most nodded while others scoffed quietly and nodded. They were staying silent. Ukitake and Kyoraku smiled, wondering how they would react to them all there.

Unohana furrowed her eyebrows slightly when she noticed Yamato Nikito's lip, seeing him keep his head lowered.

"Central Forty-six had been attacked," Yamamoto said, frowning when two of the blonde people snickered under their breaths. "and had ordered your release. There has been fifty-seven causalities," He said, frowning when some of them scoffed. "at the manor." They instantly hardened their expressions. "The manor had also been burned down. We currently have three men under suspicion, and those are the ones who invaded the Seireitei."

They stayed silent.

"Why do you not speak?" Yamamoto asked, gazing coldly at the prisoners.

Zenaku scoffed. "Probably 'cause I don't wanna speak ta old sons of a bitches." He said, snickering to himself.

Everyone raised their heads and looked towards the location of the voice.

"Zenaku?" Shiko asked, raising his eyebrows.

Zenaku's head shot up. "Shiko?"

"Shiko?" Reizo echoed, gawking.

"Reizo?" Renzo asked, raising his head and grinning.

"Renzo?" Rina asked, raising her head and facing forward.

"Rina?" Ichirou asked, turning towards the feminine voice.

"Ichirou?" Rina asked, smiling brightly in the direction of the voice.

They all stayed silent.

"_Nojima?_" They all said at the same time, listening closely.

"Yes?" Nojima asked, raising his head slightly.

They all instantly struggled, reaching up with their cuffed hands, with the exception of Nikito(who moved away from the voices), and took off the blind-folds. They glanced at one another with wide eyes, shock visible on their faces. Reizo, the one with short spiky blonde hair, let out a squeal and jumped towards his twin, both crashing to the floor. Everyone instantly moved, hugging one another or patting another with grins on their faces.

Rina pressed herself against Ichirou, eyes closed with a smile on her face, while Ichirou blushed brightly, bending down and rubbing his head against hers.

Shiko jumped towards Zenaku, smirking smoothly up at the man while the scarred man patted his back with a grin.

Nojima stood still, frowning when he was soon sandwiched between Renzo and Reizo, both wrapping their cuffed arms around him and rubbing their heads against his with wide grins on their faces.

Ichigo blinked before smirking.

"What the hell, man! Why are you guys out?" Zenaku asked, grinning at the others. "Two frickin' years!" He glanced at the brunette and smirked. "I see ya haven't changed your look." He commented on the long ponytail and the long bangs on the right side of his head.

"I see you have," Shiko said smoothly, smirking up at the man. "You're actually showing your face~!" He said, elbowing the man with a grin.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna stay locked up," Zenaku said, holding up his cuffed hands with a scowl. "Had I known somethin' like this would've happened I would've kept it long." He said, motioning to his hair.

Renzo and Reizo glanced each other over, grinning when they noticed their ponytails were long gone.

"_Great minds think alike~!_" They said at the same time, grinning widely when they spoke in synchrony before hugging each other once more.

"I like your hair tied back," Rina said, smiling up at the man.

"Uh..." Ichirou blushed and looked away. "T-Thanks. Like your hair, too..." He murmured quietly.

"_Awww~!_" The twins grinned widely. "_Two years and you're _still_ adorable~!_" They said, snickering at the man.

Ichirou snarled at them, causing everyone in the room to freeze. The twins soon started laughing before they launched themselves at the tall man, knocking him to the floor. They rubbed their faces against his, causing the man to start growling and threatening them to get off. Zenaku and Shiko started snickering, while Nojima rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I see you look the same," Shiko said, smirking at the serious man.

"So do you," Nojima said, pausing before offering a small smile.

Shiko smiled and held his hand out, Nojima grasping his as they shook hands. Ichirou growled and finally knocked the twins off, glaring at them before pushing himself up. Zenaku smirked at him before patting his back, receiving a grunt in return before the tall man's eyes locked onto the Soutaicho's. He curled his upper lip when he stared at him.

"Alright, enough with the friggin' reunion," Ichirou said, seeing them all smirk and nod. "We're only here ta listen ta what ya hafta say." He said, glancing at the old man with a frown. "But before that... Where's Joshi?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The door opened after the question, all looking towards it with wide eyes.

Tetsuya walked into the room, blinking when he saw them before a warm smile crossed his face. Renzo and Reizo whimpered, their eyes growing large and watery before they sobbed in a hysterical manner, which made the group roll their eyes, before launching themselves at the tall man. Tetsuya smiled, reaching up and rubbing their heads affectionately while they continued to whimper.

"Joshi, you're alive~!" Shiko yelled, grinning at the man. "And... you're dirty." He said, commenting on the dirt all over the man's robes.

"Yes, well, there was nothing but dirt in the Maggot's Nest," Tetsuya said, smiling brightly. "How have you all been?" He asked, walking further into the room and pausing for a moment when the twins refused to let go.

"Ah, y'know," Zenaku said, shrugging lightly. "Sleepin'."

Tetsuya smiled and rubbed his head, causing the scarred man to blush and look away with a scowl. Nojima walked up to the man, bowing towards him respectfully. This rewarded him with a pat on the head, which made a small smile cross his face. Rina smiled up at the man, receiving a kind smile in return. But then again, when was the man _not_ smiling? Ichirou grinned at the taller man.

"I have missed you all so much," Tetsuya said, a warm smile crossing his face once more.

They all blushed out of embarrassment, looking away and muttering silently. He chuckled lightly, blinking and turning his head, smiling when he saw Nikito standing still a little bit away. Walking over to him he reached up and removed the blind-fold. He didn't react when he saw his eye or his lip, smiling gently down at the grey haired man.

Nikito slowly looked up, his eyes connecting with Tetsuya's.

"Reta-sama," Nikito murmured, a small, relieved smile crossing his face. "It is nice to see you again, sir."

Tetsuya reached up and rubbed his head.

"Whoa-hoh!" Zenaku walked over to them, raising his eyebrows. "The fuck happened to yer face?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Ya get it treated?"

Nikito glanced at him. "Zenaku..." He murmured, smiling slightly. "It is good to see you again, as well." He paused. "Surprisingly."

Zenaku smirked, clapping hands with the grey haired man. Tetsuya smiled before facing the stunned Taichos, bowing down towards them respectfully. Seeing this caused the others to bow, as well, though they did it halfheartedly. They paused before situating themselves, standing in a line behind the tell, grey haired man. Ukitake noticed they relaxed a lot more with Tetsuya there.

"Good afternoon, Soutaicho," Tetsuya said, smiling pleasantly at the man.

"Good afternoon, Reta," Yamamoto said, both "leaders" staring at each other seriously. "Do you know why you have been called here?"

"Yes," Tetsuya said, frowning slightly. "I do not care for those that have died in the Seireitei," He said truthfully, which made some of the Taichos frown. "All I want to know is my manor and the people that resided inside, along with Riko." He said, giving a kind smile.

"As we have said, we found out a week ago your manor had been burned down," Yamamoto said, seeing the group frown. "When coming upon the sight Kurotsuchi Taicho's subordinates found people from nearby villages burying the people that had been killed. Our suspects are the three that invaded the Seireitei two days ago."

"And who are those suspects?" Tetsuya asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, one that stood out was some crazy idiot," Shinji said, waving his hand with a scowl. "An' by crazy, I mean _really_ crazy. He cut off a guy's head, kept cutting people down, and just would _not_ shut up on hearing people scream." He said, rolling his eyes with a huff.

"Excuse me?" Nojima asked, opening his eyes and raising his head.

Shinji froze when their eyes connected, the man's blue eyes making him stop breathing for a moment before he shook his head and frowned in confusion at the sudden fear he felt for a couple seconds. The serious man frowned and narrowed his eyes, leaning to his left side.

"Screams?" Nojima asked, seeing the man nod. "...He went on about hearing people's screams?" He repeated, seeing some of the Taichos nod.

"He was a white haired man with yellow eyes," Ukitake said, seeing the group frown.

Renzo frowned and looked up and held his hands up to say something. "Hey, don't we know someone by that description?" He asked, glancing at the others curiously.

"Hijo," Nojima murmured, his eyes flashing as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Hijoshikina." He said, making the others cringe and frown.

"Yeah, we know he's insane," Kensei said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"No," Nojima said, closing his eyes and standing straight. "His name. He named himself Hijoshikina."

"He _named_ himself _insane?"_ Kyoraku asked, raising his hat and eyebrows before shivering. "That's a disturbing thought." He said, glancing at the other Taichos to see them frowning at the name. "So, how do you know the man?" He asked, smiling at the group.

"We did not meet him under the best of conditions," Nojima said, his eyes still closed. His eyes slowly opened. "He found us."

"Crazy son of a bitch," Ichirou scoffed, looking to the side with a frown. "Attacked Nojima when he found the manor."

Found the manor? Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms. From what he could tell these guys cared about each other, so they couldn't be _that_ bad, and that they knew the guy that had killed many people when he had been here. Though one of them had been attacked when they met the man. All the Taichos frowned when the group narrowed their eyes slightly and stared at them quietly, observing each and every Taicho in silence. Finally, Rina leaned to one side, quirking a brow.

"There's some stuff you aren't telling us," Rina said, smiling politely as she narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"We have told you everything," Yamamoto said, not reacting. "Now, we should discuss-"

"Hmm, I don't know," Ichirou said smoothly, turning to smirk at the twins. "What do you guys think?"

Their eyes gleamed, both smirking widely.

"Trusting people work together," Renzo said, grinning at his brother.

"They also tell each other everything," Reizo added, as if an after thought.

"_We have to work together,_" They said at the same time, turning towards each other and connecting their hands together. "_But how can we when one side does not trust the other?_" They leaned towards each other, cheek against cheek, facing the Taichos with smirks. "_People that do not trust each other cannot work together._"

Shinji cringed and made a face. Eeeh, it was kind of creeping him out how they talked at the same time. Glancing at the other Taichos, he saw some frowning at the obvious threat. If they do not tell them everything they would be going back to the cells, thus going against Central Forty-six's orders. Tetsuya was giving a close-eyed smiling, not reacting to what his comrades were doing. The twins grinned widely and leaned forward.

"_So!_" They each held up a finger towards the group. "_You need to tell us everything~! Or~! We go back into the cells~!_" They said, snickering and grinning widely. "_Therefore, you make Central Forty-six angry~! By not trusting us~!_" They narrowed their eyes and smirked widely. "_What do you say, Taichos?_" They asked, tilting their heads at the same time.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and glared at the group, making them all smirk widely. Tetsuya was still smiling, slowly opening his eyes to gaze at the Soutaicho. They stared at one another for a long time, before Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded. The twins clapped each others' hands and started snickering.

"We believe Central Forty-six is under control of the man you speak of," Yamamoto said, seeing the frown in confusion. "We cannot undo it, seeing as they are still demanding your release."

"Hah!" Zenaku grinned widely. "So the old bastards are under someone's control, eh?" He scoffed loudly. "Jus' ignore 'em an' let us go back to sleepin'." He said, waving his hand with a smirk.

Shiko delicately raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping? Have you been sleeping for the past two years?" He asked, glancing at the scarred man curiously.

"Eh, there's not much ta do anymore," Zenaku said as he shrugged.

"Then why don't ya agree?" Shinji asked, grinning widely at the man, seeing him quirk an eyebrow and stare at him. "If ya agree, ya can train all ya want an' fight the guys when they get here." He said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

Zenaku narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Yer singin' my song," He said, grinning widely as his eyes flashed.

"You're agreeing?" Shiko asked, turning to smirk at the man.

"They tell us everythin'... and I will," He said, narrowing his eyes and he smirked. "But ya don't expect everyone in the Seireitei will agree with this, do ya?" He asked, sweeping his arm across the city and raising an eyebrow. "Hell no. Some will disagree..." He raised his hand and pointed at the Taichos. "Like you do."

Unohana smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Think I'm stupid, Unohana Taicho?" Zenaku asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking. "I can tell when someone doesn't wanna do something. Ya guys are screamin' of it." He said, snorting lightly. "So what? How can ya expect us ta work together when we obviously don't like each other?"

"Don't you mean trust each other?" Kensei asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, that, too."

The group started snickering, causing the scarred man to grin. Ichirou stepped forward with a frown, narrowing his eyes, which caused the group to go quiet and stare at him. Nikito had his head lowered, staring at the floor with a small frown before he looked up to stare at the tall man.

"There's only two reasons I came out," Ichirou said, narrowing his eyes with a frown. "The manor and Riko..." The name caused the others to frown. "What's Riko's status right now?" He asked, glancing at the Taicho of the fourth division.

"Hisako Riko has had her surgery and is waiting to be released tomorrow," Unohana said, smiling at the man.

The group relaxed.

"Oh, thank god!" Renzo yelled, turning to hang onto his brother. "I thought poor wittle Wiko was gonna die~!" He cooed, causing the group to frown.

"Did you say Wiko?" Nojima asked, frowning at the man.

Renzo grinned widely and snickered at the man. Shiko, who was standing next to Zenaku, cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone stared at the brunette, seeing him raise his eyebrows slightly and smirk, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Now, why don't we continue to plan?" Shiko asked, chuckling lightly. "Try to convince us why it's a good idea to let us out, hm?" He asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"You know, Riko, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so happy." Kaori said, glancing at the dark haired woman curiously.

Riko was _smiling._ That, itself, was amazing. Sure, she grinned and smirked, but she never smiled. It amazed Kaori and Kayo to no end. Turning her head, she smiled at them, which was starting to unnerve Kaori. And Riko knew it. She could see the cringe Kaori did when she looked at her. It was just so _strange_ to see her so... _happy!_

"Well, yeah!" Riko said, grinning widely from her bed. "...I want to see them." She murmured, lowering her head and furrowing her brows.

Kaori slowly grinned. "You can sneak out and see them."

"And risk Unohana Taicho finding out?!" Riko asked, gawking at the woman. "No way!"

Kayo blinked. "But isn't your family... dangerous?" She asked, furrowing her brows worriedly.

Riko blinked before looking up in thought. Were they dangerous? Probably... Though she actually didn't know if they would attack anyone while they were out. Kayo and Kaori glanced at one another, seeing their usually violent friend slowly scrunch up her face as she continued to think. They almost started laughing when she finally shrugged with a face that said she seriously didn't know.

"They fought a lot in the Rukongai, but I don't know if that would consider them dangerous," Riko said, scratching the side of her head with a frown.

They stopped their conversation when the subordinates of the fourth division walked into their room, smiling as they delivered their lunch. They grinned widely and thanked the nurses, seeing them bow before they walked out of the room. They started eating, the redhead and small blonde slowly growing more curious with Riko's family. How did they act out of battle?

Since when they had "met" them they had been fighting.

Which was scary by itself.

"W-What about that man?" Kayo asked quietly, gaining curious stares. "The one that is good at... Hakuda?"

"Hmm... From what I remember he's real laid-back," Riko said, looking up in thought. "Y'know, I've been curious."

"Oh-no," Kaori mumbled, smirking when she received a glare.

"You know kido, right?" Riko asked, scowling when the redhead retorted better than she would ever be. Which was no surprise, since she couldn't use kido worth crap. "Why don't you just heal your arm, then?"

Kaori made a face. "What? I can't heal myself. Plus, healing a broken arm is like..." She paused. "Well, like trying to bring someone from the dead." She said, pointing at the woman with a grin.

"How is that the same thing?" Kayo asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Hey, I've heard no one can heal themselves," Kaori said, looking away with a pout. "...If I could that'd be awesome, though." She said, grinning as she thought about it. "But until then... I have a broken arm until it heals." She said, lifting said arm with a frown as she glared at it.

Riko and Kayo smiled before they went silent once more.

"...I'm sorry."

Both Kaori and Kayo blinked, turning their heads to stare at the dark haired woman. The redhead quirked a brow. She say what now...? Riko furrowed her eyebrows and let out a small sigh, turning to her head to stare at her friends. Even from her bed she could see their wounds, seeing the bandages that covered them. And... it had been all her fault. She felt a sudden surge of frustration at them. _Why_ did they follow her?

"What are you sorry for?" Kayo asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"If... If I had been stronger, you two wouldn't be..." She motioned towards them, at their conditions.

Kaori frowned. "Listen, Riko, it's not your fault, okay? We... Stupid as we were, we went with you because we didn't want to leave you alone. Plus, we thought staying with you would be the better chance." She grinned halfheartedly. "Well, we can see where that lead us..." She cringed when the woman's face fell. "...It's not your fault, Riko. Really."

"I think..." Kayo frowned slightly. "That I would feel guilty if we left you and he attacked you on your own." She blinked with realization and parted her lips slightly. "Riko, if we weren't there he... he would have killed you."

"What do you mean?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion.

"He was going to deal with the... f-finishing blow before me and Kaori called out your name," Kayo said, seeing the woman continue to frown in confusion. "Riko... he _stopped_ because we called out your name."

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Kaori gasped, widening her eyes and she pushed herself up to sit straight. "He stopped 'cause he obviously remembered hearing your name somewhere!" She paused before raising an eyebrow. "Do you remember meeting him, at all?"

Riko frowned. "No... I don't know how he would know me." She said, shrugging lightly. "So... I'd be dead right now... if you two weren't with me."

Kaori grinned. "Apparently... It's not your fault, Riko... You said you repressed most of your childhood because you hated your family,_ briefly_," She quickly said, seeing the woman lower her head. "Maybe somewhere along the way you repressed everything about him, too? Heck, you could've met him for only a moment!"

"Yeah!" Kayo said, smiling at the woman. "You'll probably remember him somehow."

"...I'm kinda hoping I don't." Riko said, grinning nervously.

"Yeah, me neither... Fucker was crazy." Kaori murmured, glaring at the wall. "If I had the chance—_and he was tied up_—I'd punch his face in for doing this to my arm." She said, holding up said arm, as if her friends didn't know. "...Wonder what his name was, anyway?" She murmured.

"...Maybe his name was crazy," Kayo said, smiling at the other two.

"Most likely," Riko said, snickering as she grinned.

"Or _insane,"_ Kaori said, rolling her eyes.

They started laughing. Yeah, right. Like someone would name themselves _insane._

* * *

"So we train?" Ichirou asked, quirking a brow and making a face. "...Why?"

"It has been two years, I'm sure you have forgotten some fighting methods," Ukitake said, smiling at the group. He quickly held up his hands when their expressions grew dark, all narrowing their eyes dangerously. "N-Not that I'm saying you are bad at fighting, but two years of not fighting has most likely left you all... rusty." He said, receiving amused looks from the other Taichos.

"...Rusty?" Zenaku asked, scoffing lightly. He suddenly smacked the back of the brunette's head. "Does that look rusty?"

"W-What was that for?!" Shiko snapped, turning to glare at the tall man. "That wasn't fighting! That was a cheap shot!"

"Take these cuffs off an' I'll show ya fightin'," Zenaku said, grinning menacingly down at the brunette.

"Okay, calm down," Shinji said, holding up his hands with a flat look on his face. "Alright, so, ya gonna cooperate with us? 'Cause the old bastards are-" He went quiet, seeing the group send him stunned stares. "_...Central Forty-six..._" He said slowly. "are nagging us ta let ya out."

The group went quiet before, to the Taicho's surprise, turned towards one another and huddled up.

"Should we?" Renzo asked, grinning widely. "I actually want them to get in trouble~!" He and his brother started snickering.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be nice," Rina said, smiling at everyone. "But... I have to agree, not agreeing will get them in trouble." Her eyes twinkled.

"Eh, the old bastards are under control. As soon as they're back in control an' start thinkin' we're going back in, anyway," Zenaku said, shrugging lightly with a scowl.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Ichirou said, shrugging lightly with a frown.

"I could care less," Nojima said, narrowing his eyes slightly as his expression grew dark. "if the Taichos got in trouble." The others around the circle smirked.

Nikito closed his eyes and sighed lightly, shaking his head with a small frown on his face. He was standing next to Tetsuya, who amazingly hadn't zoned out, both facing the Taichos. The man, as usual, was smiling, which was no surprise. He must be amused by all of this. The thought caused the grey haired man to smile slightly.

"Actually," At the smooth voice everyone glanced at Shiko, seeing him touching his chin lightly as he smirked. "I'm a little interested." He said, turning to stare at the Taichos. "Obviously, whoever wanted us out... went through all the trouble." His comrades continued to stare at him. "...Who are we to deny such a thing?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

Instantly, everyone in the group narrowed their eyes and smirked, nodding slightly.

"Yeah... been interested since I was told Central Forty-six ordered my release," Zenaku said, narrowing his eyes with a grin. "Found it strange, so I didn't agree, but now..." He started snickering.

The twins spun around. "_We agree~!_"

Nojima nodded, while Rina smiled and looked towards the Taichos. Ichirou grunted before smirking, turning towards the Taichos. Shiko raised his eyebrows slightly before facing the Taichos, taking a couple steps forward in front of the group. Every single eye looked towards him, seeing him standing straight before he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, still having that smirk across his face.

"You have our cooperation," Shiko said, almost everyone Taicho relaxing. "For now." He added with a smile.

"For now?" Kyoraku asked, raising his hat with narrowed eyes.

"Yes..." Shiko narrowed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "If something were to, say... go wrong," He said, examining his fingernails. "Like, let's say, if someone tried to harm one of us while we're out in the open... we go back into the cells and you can find each... and every... one of yourselves in trouble with Central Forty-six."

Most of the Taichos frowned.

"But... that probably won't happen, hm?" Shiko asked, raising his eyes slightly as he smiled.

"...You're a screwy kinda guy, eh?" Shinji asked, smirking at the man.

"I suppose I am," Shiko said, smirking widely. He started walking forward in a lazy stride, his stance relaxed as he walked towards the desk. "But... I have one little request." He said, seeing the Soutaicho open his eyes to stare at him. "It won't be much, I assure you."

All the Taichos frowned. "What is it?" Yamamoto asked, glaring at the man.

Everyone stayed silent, staring at the brunette as he reached the desk and stood in front of it with confidence radiating off of him. His comrades were quiet, looking serious, which had most of the Taichos worried. What was he going to request? Tetsuya looked amused, tilting his head slightly as he smiled at the scene.

"...Baths." Shiko said, smiling brightly.

Everyone blinked, widening their eyes and staring at the brunette, stunned.

"...Baths?" Yamamoto repeated, staring at the man closely to see if he was _serious._

"Yes," Shiko said, chuckling lightly as he gave a small grin. "I'm sure you smell me from here." He said, motioning towards himself.

Now that he mentioned it... Most of the Taichos wrinkled their nose, including Ichigo, who covered his nose with a scowl. Shiko frowned at the obvious insult. The others snickered behind him, all grinning widely as the brunette looked back and gave them a halfhearted glare. Looking back towards the Soutaicho he smiled.

"So?" Shiko asked, smiling brightly. "How about it?"

"How 'bout showers? They're faster." Shiko said, seeing the man blink and tilt his head.

"...Showers?" Shiko asked, furrowing his brows.

He glanced back, staring at the others, seeing them all shrug in confusion. Yamamoto opened his eyes, staring at the "leader" as the brunette walked back towards the group(still confused). Their "Joshi" was still smiling politely, gazing back at the Soutaicho. Every group was silent, both gazing at one another as they tried to figure out what to do now.

"'Kay!" Shinji said, clapping his hands with a grin. "How 'bout we show ya yer room and you guys get started on those showers, get somethin' to eat afterwards, while we discuss what the hell we're gonna do with ya, hm?" He asked, motioning towards himself and the other Taichos, including Ichigo.

They blinked.

"...I think I'm gonna like this guy." Renzo said, grinning widely while he twin nodded with a similar look on his face.

* * *

**Have to admit... not be best chapter. XD Too much... talking. XP And I believe some people will agree with me. X3 **

**And a little information on Hijo, as it says up there... Hijoshikina means "Insane," which is what he named himself after coming to the Soul Society. D: Crazy guy!**

**February 9, 2013**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**Undefined** – I loved writing that part. X3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – And his new friends are the twin terrors. D: They shall see her... next chapter. ( -.-) And nope, you aren't. X3 I was actually writing the part when you reviewed. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Awesome! :D And you'll have to be even _more_ patient, still trying to decide when to introduce her. DX Sorry.

**PsychoIdiotLady** – Yes, they shall. XD Sorry, next chapter for the sappy reunion with Riko. X[ And possibly, possibly! :D I was thinking about it. :D And they're my favorite, too. X3 Too cute. X3

**dbzbnfan202** – They will be reuniting next chapter~! :D

**Startime101** – Shinji is awesome. X3 Oh, man! D: Sorry, it's just that most people know who they are since Life is Full of Surprises. But I'll definitely put up descriptions next chapter. Can't do it now. Tired. DX

**Luafua** – Ah, studies. XP I'm gonna have to study next week. Got a mid-term comin' up. DX Don't' wanna do it! XP I missed the group! :D Absolutely missed 'em! X3 And I didn't even realize he matches Ichigo's hollow until you mentioned it. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I love that family. X3

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – I loved the reunion, too! :D And there is, sadly, a reason he is acting like that. DX For one he's scared they'll attack him. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – I loved the reunion. X3 And it's not in character if Nojima got excited, and they all knew this. XD And maybe, maybe. :3 Maybe he does remember her, maybe not. But _their_ reunion is gonna be eventful. XD And Shinji is _definitely_ gonna get along with them. :D

**CobusJoker** – Ah, thank you so much! :D Glad someone enjoyed the talking. X3 And it's weird, but I just love Hijo. :D And wow. D: K.M.-sama? Man, thank you. :D

**Pink is Manly** – Love the name. XD And thank you for the kind words. :D

Wow! D: _Thirteen_ reviews~! :D A record! X3 But that's probably 'cause I took my time. X[ At least it wasn't three weeks. :D I just had a whole lot of stuff going on. Had to do a paper, got stuck for a moment, and just recently, a couple hours in fact, one of the tenants here in the dorms was being dramatic.

She was using my kitchen, a kitchen she wasn't assigned to, because one of her friends was using the kitchen. Stupid. And her friend that is assigned to my kitchen is a total slob. Yuck. Doesn't clean up after herself, at all. Annoys the heck out of me. But, oh well, they wanna act immature, let 'em. XP

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bleach.

**Warning**– Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"I'm fine," Kaori grumbled, glaring ahead.

Mariko was fussing over her, repeatedly asking if she was okay. _Positively _okay. Riko and Kayo blinked, watching as Kaori's mother fussed over her, both glancing at each other before they started snickering. Kenta stared at his daughter with narrowed eyes, looking her over before he clenched his hands and sighed lightly. Kaori had to smirk when her mother stopped looking _her _over... and started looking over the snickering women, who stopped and froze as they were inspected.

"Are you two alright?" Mariko asked, looking over the two worriedly.

"F-Fine," Riko mumbled, scratching the back of her neck and looking away.

Kayo blushed and looked down, slowly nodding. Mariko smiled out of relief, standing up and letting out a small breath as she placed her hand on her stomach, which gained the attention of the women in the beds. They stared at it in wonder, never having seen a woman pregnant in the Soul Society. They slowly narrowed their eyes. How did women birth kids, anyway?

Such a naive question.

"So, um... how... how far along are you?" Riko asked, keeping her gaze on the woman's stomach.

"I am eight months," Mariko said, smiling gently down at the woman.

"O-Oh... okay... cool," Riko mumbled, looking away with a blush.

Kayo couldn't stop staring, her eyes wide with wonder. It was absolutely amazing how a woman can grow a person inside of them. She glanced at her stomach. How did women get pregnant, anyway? It was rare in the Soul Society, so... she had no clue. Kaori, however, knew how women got pregnant, which caused her to stare at her parents with a little disgust. Kenta let out a small sigh.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing his daughter over.

"Fine," Kaori said, waving her hand dismissively. "...I was _going_ to tell you-"

"When? When you were fully healed?" Kenta asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he stared at his daughter with a hard look on his face. "We found out when your division sent us a letter." He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. "Kaoru," He ignored the snap that wasn't her name. "I do not care how you got hurt," At this he stared at the dark haired woman, causing her to widen her eyes and lower her head. "but... you have to trust us more." He said, motioning to himself and his wife.

"...Didn't want you to worry," Kaori mumbled, looking at her hand with a frown. "...Not that serious, anyway."

"We were told you almost died," Kenta deadpanned, glaring at his daughter.

"...Coincidence,"

"What?" Kenta asked, scrunching up his face. "How is that—Never mind. Kaoru, I expect you to tell us everything that is going on with you."

"...Okay, I don't like being called _Kaoru_!" She snapped, pouting up at the man. "...But I just didn't want you guys to worry about this." She said, motioning towards her arm. "I get released tomorrow, anyways."

"So soon?" Mariko asked worriedly.

"I'm a shinigami, not a baby," Kaori said, scowling up at the woman. She held her hand out when her mother flinched. "N-Not getting mad!"

"I'll just feel better when you're fully healed," Mariko said, a warm smile crossing her face.

The three women widened their eyes when their faces grew hot, quickly looking away and silently questioning why they felt embarrassed. Mariko walked over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her the best she could, since her stomach got in the way before saying she would wait outside. Walking over to her husband she pecked his cheek, causing him to frown and blush before nodding. Kaori started snickering, gaining her a halfhearted glare from her father.

"...I won't question why you went," Kenta said, causing the women to furrow their eyebrows and look down at their laps. "but I will say that you have to _think_ before going into something like that." He said, giving the three a disappointed stare. "Promise me."

"W-What?" Riko asked, looking up and making a face. "I don't even know yo-"

"Promise me." Kenta said more firmly, giving the woman a hard stare.

"Uh... yeah... sure..." Riko said, nodding with wide eyes before she glanced at her friends to see them nodding with similar looks on their faces.

"...Visit us more often," Kenta said, seeing his daughter look at her lap once more and nod. "I will visit once more later on. I believe your mother is... getting a little exhausted." He said, motioning towards the door, where his wife was.

"Yep, a belly that size is probably weighing her down," Kaori said, snickering with a grin.

Kenta smiled and bowed his head, receiving bows from the women before they groaned in pain and sat back up. An amused and concerned look crossed his face before he walked towards the door. Once it closed behind him Riko glanced at Kaori, seeing the redhead frown in confusion at the flat look on the woman's face.

"...Your dad's intense," Riko said, snorting and crossing her arms.

"And yours isn't?" Kaori shot back, scowling at the woman.

"...I dunno, he was always nice to me," Riko said, shrugging lightly with a smirk. "...Not to other people, though." She said as she looked away with a frown.

"Wasn't he the tall one?" Kayo asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. "He... looks scary." She commented, remembering the man as she shivered.

"Not that scary," Riko said, blinking in confusion.

"...He's your _dad_... Of course you wouldn't see him as scary!" Kaori snapped, giving the woman a scowl. "If he punched someone would you be scared?"

"Maybe?"

"What if he got mad at _you_?"

Riko went quiet, her eyes growing wide as she thought about it. Kayo and Kaori glanced at one another and smiled in amusement, glancing back to see that their tall, tough friend had gone considerably pale. She didn't think he'd get mad at her, but she was picturing it in her mind. And it was a very scary image.

She gulped.

* * *

Sighs rang out in the room.

All eight people in the room, all men, smiled dumbly as they stood under the spray of warm water. Though one was scrubbing every inch of his body, including his long hair. He had been in the Maggot's Nest, after all, and the place was covered in dirt and rocks. So, _these_ were showers. They continued to stand, all relaxed under the sprays, all continuing to smile.

"...I can't tell if I stink," Renzo said, looking down at himself. "Smell me." He said, turning to the next stall.

Ichirou glared at him. "If ya think I'm gonna do that, ya got another thing comin'." He rolled his eyes when the twins started snickering. "Two years and you two are still annoyin'."

"But you love us, Ichirou-nii~!" Reizo said, turning to stare at the man with large, shining eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"...We love you, Ichirou-nii~!" Renzo yelled, giving a wide grin.

Ichirou reached over and tried to grab him, scowling when he moved to the other side of the stall with a snicker. Rolling his eyes with a scoff he went back to stand under the spray, closing his eyes as he sighed. Shiko stared at them, letting out a small chuckle. Both Renzo and Reizo's stalls were next to one another, obviously, and he was right next to Reizo. Zenaku was on the other side of him and just on the other side of _him_ was Nojima, who was amazingly relaxed.

And next to him were Nikito and Tetsuya, who were in separate stalls.

Tetsuya was still scrubbing his head.

"Let's talk seriously for a moment," Shiko said, gaining everyone's attention.

"When are we ever serious?" Reizo asked, giving a wide grin when the brunette sent him a bland stare.

"And we're gonna talk serious when we're all naked?" Renzo added, giggling when they received a light glare from the man.

"Shut up, you two," Shiko said, clearing his throat, and ignoring the snickering. "What would we even do? If we come out? People will certainly not approve of this." He said, glancing at the others in the room.

"Why would we even care what they think?" Zenaku drawled, looking so very relaxed under the spray, his eyes closed as he stood still in the stall.

"Because most see us as criminals, Zenaku. Please follow," Shiko said, seeing the man open his eyes and send him a glare. "While I do not care for what people think of us... I'm a little worried about Hijoshikina." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly while everyone else frowned. "When he gets here... what will we do?"

"Beat him up?" Zenaku asked, frowning in confusion.

Shiko sent him a flat stare. "Yes... we will do that... but I seem to remember he works for one person." He said, causing everyone to look up. "And that person is..." He trailed off, looking pointedly towards the tallest person.

Tetsuya... was still scrubbing his head.

They all frowned and looked down in thought, not realizing the door to the room slid open. Only when they caught movement from their peripheral vision did they look up. And when they did their eyes snapped wide, all their jaws dropping open. Renzo and Reizo raised their hands, covering Rina's "private parts" from their vision. The blonde woman smiled, causing everyone to blush profusely when they saw she was only in a towel.

"R-Rina?!" Ichirou yelled, staring wide-eyed at the woman. "W-What're you doing in here?!"

"Well, Ichirou, I was feeling so lonely in the other room," Rina said, pouting as she sighed before smiling. "So, I thought I would come in here."

"T-This is for the men!" Zenaku yelled, quickly looking away with wide eyes. "L-Look, Ichirou! _Not_ looking! Ain't lookin' at her!" He even reached up and covered his eyes.

Rina chuckled, walking further into the room, causing every man to quickly look in another part of the room. Nikito only closed his eyes and lightly shook his head with a sigh. Tetsuya... was _still_ scrubbing his hair. He had a lot of hair, after all. She walked into the empty stall next to Ichirou's, which caused his face to start burning bright red. Damn woman! Why the hell was she in there?! All of them tried not to look, they swear to god. But Renzo and Reizo couldn't help as their eyes slowly made a bee-line for Rina.

Only to be met with Ichirou's enraged face.

"O-Oh, look! _Shampoo_! I wonder what that's for?!" Renzo yelled, holding up the bottle with a nervous grin on his face.

"I-I don't know, Renzo!" Reizo yelled, laughing nervously and loudly.

"You put it in your hair," Nojima said, who couldn't tell if their question was real or not.

They sent him flat looks.

"...Oh, you are a minx, Rina," Shiko said, chuckling lightly as he turned to smirk at the woman.

Rina smirked in return, everyone immediately averting their eyes when her towel dropped. She turned on the shower, squealing when cold water came spraying out. After a few seconds she figured it out, letting out a content sigh when warm water sprayed down on her. She ran her hands through her hair, smiling to herself as she stopped to think what they were going to do while they were out.

Don't look._ Don't look. _Ichirou closed his eyes and scowled.

"Oh, hello, Rina. When did you get here?" Tetsuya asked, smiling brightly at the woman.

Everyone hung their heads and sighed.

* * *

"So training... how are they going to do that?" Ichigo asked, arms crossed with a scowl. "'Cause they can't go against your subordinates, right?"

"Hmm..." Everyone frowned and started thinking to themselves. Well, they obviously can't have _that_ happening. It wouldn't be professional. They can go against one another, but it would be moot if they got injured while training. Kurotsuchi's eyes lit up, letting a frightening grin cross his face before he walked towards the middle of the room, raising his finger in the process. His hologram came up, blank before he spoke.

Appearing on the screen was a lab, and a very tired looking man in it. He looked up, eyes wide and red, blinking several times before he tiredly smiled.

"_Kurotsuchi Taicho,_" Satoru greeted, bowing his head respectfully. "_I just need at least four more days installing the other eight... defence systems._"

"...When was the last time you slept, Fukazawa?" Kurotsuchi asked, glaring at the screen.

"_Um... __the night before__ the... enemies got here and started... that thing..._" Satoru said, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued to smile, rubbing the back of his head. "_W-What do you need, Kurtosuchi Taicho?_"

So he's been up for three days straight. "I have a project for you, Fukazawa. It shouldn't even take half a day." Kurotsuchi said, crossing his arms and frowning. "And after you are finished that project, you are to go to bed. That is an order." He said, seeing the man blink and slowly nod.

"Whoa, Mayuri goin' all maternal?" Shinji asked, quirking a brow as he and the other Taichos stared at the scientist in wonder. "Now I've seen everythin'."

Kurotsuchi turned to glare at him before looking back. "I need you to build a simulator," He said, seeing his subordinate blink while everyone else behind him made confused sounds. "Download every hollow into it, including every shinigami, and I need you to put it in a courtyard that isn't used, but is big enough to hold a hollow that is as big as... Yammy, for example." He ordered, seeing the blue haired man blink once more.

Satoru's eyes started growing and shining. "_A-A simulator? Downloading?! Y-Yes, I can do that!_" He said, smiling brightly as he stood straight and started pacing his lab. "_F-First, I would need... and then... Oh, yes! One of those...! Oh! I would need to make it easy enough for anyone to understand... And..._" He continued pacing before he turned and saluted with a bright smile. "_Yes, sir! I'll start on it right away! If you need a fully detailed one I'll be finish__ed__ by tomorrow after lunch! Even with a full night of rest~!_"

"Good, get started on it," Kurotsuchi said, seeing his subordinate jumping in place from excitement. "And you better sleep, Fukazawa. I am not joking around."

"_Yes, sir~!_"

The hologram fizzled out. "There. Problem solved." Kurotsuchi said, turning to smirk at the other Taichos.

"Huh... He was cute," Shinji said, snickering as he grinned and the other Taichos rolled his eyes at his statement.

"H-Hold on, what?" Kensei asked, frowning in confusion. "Simulator?"

"Yes, a simulation," Kurotsuchi sighed, rolling his eyes when he realized he would have to explain it. "A very '_futuristic_' simulator, I suppose you can say. It will allow anyone inside the chosen area to attack one of the simulations, and the simulations themselves can attack them in return. To the person inside the chosen area it will be very lifelike."

"Wow... futuristic indeed," Ichigo mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a frown. "B-But wait, that guy said he can finish it by tomorrow afternoon! Shouldn't something like this take... _years_?"

"Don't be foolish, boy," Kurotsuchi scoffed, staring at the man flatly. "We happen to be much more advanced than humans."

"Yet you don't know what coffee is," Ichigo murmured, rolling his eyes with a frown.

"Luckily for that foolish group," This caused many of the Taichos to smirk. "Fukazawa is going to be making a fully detailed simulator. The simulations will be able to fire kido and cero at them when it is finished."

"R-Really?!" Ichigo asked, gawking with wide eyes. "Wait, you said download? What did you mean by that?"

Kurotsuchi gave a somewhat exhausted sigh. "Downloading the consciousness of every shinigami we've asked to come in and every hollow we caught. It doesn't take much for my subordinates and I to know." He said, looking to the side blankly. "But we have our solution on how to train the fools."

"Great~!" Shinji said, giving a wide grin. "Let's call 'em back in here. _Without_ the cuffs, of course. Those were tickin' me off."

* * *

Everyone sighed out of frustration when someone walked in to say the Taichos summoned them, all walking out of the stalls, though looking away when Rina stepped out. They finished drying themselves off, glad that they weren't given the cuffs again, and all slowly filed out after they dressed in the standard white kimono every prisoner was given. Only Zenaku and Nikito remained behind, dressing up.

"...Nikito," Zenaku said, his back towards towards the smaller man.

"Yes?" Nikito asked, fixing the collar of his kimono.

"Why do you have bandages on your wrists?"

That question caused Nikito to freeze, widening his eyes and quickly looking away. He didn't see them before when they had the cuffs on—But he was careful! When could he have seen them? He swallowed and patted down his clothing, hesitating before turning to see Zenaku staring down at him with narrowed eyes. He briefly glanced at his eye, the eye he had ruined so long ago before staring back at the floor.

"...I..." Nikito looked to the side.

Zenaku rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine, don't tell me. I have a pretty good idea." He nodded his head towards his arms. "Should try ta hide those before Joshi spots 'em." He said, motioning towards the man's wrists.

Nikito looked up in surprise before slowly nodding. They walked out of the room, Nikito trailing behind everyone silently as he tried hiding his wrists inside his sleeves, letting out a small sigh. Tetsuya walked ahead of the group, blinking when he noticed some people staring at them in confusion. Having no idea what to do he settled for waving with a bright smile. The people that were staring hesitated before waving back, watching as the group walked down the hallway. They made it to the office, all walking in and shivering as the light breeze hit their still damp skin.

"...Wow!" Shiko smiled brightly.

"What?" Zenaku grunted, walking into the room with a yawn.

"...I just realized Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku are still here," Shiko said, grinning widely as he snickered, making the three frown. "Imagine how old they are..." He murmured, raising his eyebrows as he stood next to the scarred man.

"Probably ancient," Zenaku said, making the easily humoured of the group to start snickering.

"We have your training planned," Yamamoto announced, ceasing the talking from the group. They hummed and raised their eyebrows slightly, acknowledging the announcement. "Right now... we plan on only releasing a quarter of your restrained reiatsu." He said, ignoring the groans of annoyance from the group. "At the moment, you cannot be trusted."

"No shit," Ichirou grunted, rolling his eyes with a frown.

"So, you're gonna hafta wait 'til tomorrow before ya start anythin'," Shinji said, grinning widely at the group.

"Yes!" Renzo yelled, both he and his brother raising their arms above their heads, gaining very confused stares. "Day off!"

"We didn't even start anything," Nojima said, send the two a flat stare.

"Who cares?! Anyone knows that if you get a day off... you celebrate~!" Reizo said, grinning widely as he and his brother snickered. "Let's start by drinking! That's what everyone does!" He said, jumping in spot excitedly.

"_No_," The group said, sending the twins flat stares.

They deflated and pouted, slumping forward. It wasn't fair! Turning, their eyes grew wide and watery, which caused the group to frown and narrow their eyes. They weren't going to give in. The twins started whimpering, tears threatening to spill over as their stares intensified. Zenaku and Ichirou narrowed their eyes dangerously, both stepping towards them. They jumped back with wide grins on their faces, holding their hands up.

"Fakers," Zenaku scoffed, rolling his eyes before facing the Taichos. "So what? We're done now?"

"Yep, guess so," Shinji said, shrugging with a grin. "Oh! Before you go we have someone ya need ta meet~!"

They looked exasperated before nodding.

"Meet... Kurosaki Ichigo," Shinji said, holding his arm out towards the substitute shinigami, who grinned nervously at being the centre of attention. "Savior of the Soul Society many, many times." He said while smirking at the group.

The group stayed silent, observing the orange haired man, which was starting to unnerve him. That was until Zenaku snickered and grinned.

"That's a pretty cute name there," He commented, causing the man to flinch.

"What?!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the scarred man.

"Yeah, who names their boy Strawberry?" Ichirou asked, crossing his arms and giving a lazy smirk.

"My name stands for number one guardian, not Strawberry!" Ichigo snapped, glaring darkly at the two snickering man.

"Eh?" Both Ichirou and Zenaku narrowed their eyes, stalking towards the man in lazy strides.

Only when they drew closer... did Ichigo finally see how tall they were. His eyes grew wide, slowly looking upwards the closer they got. Standing in front of him, they glared down at him, narrowing their eyes and they leaned down. Scoffing, Ichigo glared right back, not intimidated at all. If he can fight evenly with Kenpachi he can take anything on in life. Both tall people narrowed their eyes and opened their mouths, letting out surprised grunts when the twins jumped on their backs and leaned over them, grinning down at the orange haired man.

"Hi~!" Renzo yelled, seeing the man blink with wide, stunned eyes. "...You have very orange hair~!"

"How did you do that?!" Reizo gasped, gawking as he stared on top of the substitute shinigami's head.

"Get the hell off!" Ichirou growled, standing up and knocking the younger twin off.

Reizo gasped, staring wide-eyed at the tall man before tears filled his eyes, causing the man to flinch. Zenaku rolled his eyes, reaching back and grasping the back or Renzo's robes, standing straight while the blonde man hung in the air like a kitten. Ichigo blinked and glanced at the Taichos, seeing some of them shrug when they saw his stare. Reizo wiped his eyes, continuing to stare at Ichirou with tear filled eyes before they spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

"Son of a bitch... I'm sorry, okay!" Ichirou snapped, glaring down at the man.

"Okay~!" Reizo yelled, standing up with a wide grin on his face.

Ukitake closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, smiling gently. "You two haven't changed."

Renzo and Reizo glanced at him, their eyebrows raised before they grinned widely and snickered. Nojima stood still, his head lowered with his eyes closed and a relaxed look on his face. He truthfully didn't care who this Kurosaki Ichigo was. Shiko and Rina walked towards him, both smirking lightly as Ichigo turned his attention towards them. They held out their hands.

"Hello, my name is Nakamura Shiko," The brunette said, giving a wide grin.

"And my name is Kawano Rina, it's a pleasure to meet you," She said, her smile growing when the substitute shinigami shook hands.

"Yeah, as Hirako said, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," He said, nodding when the two smiled.

"And how old are you?" Shiko asked, smirking at the man.

He told them. Which caused the group to stop whatever they were doing, both Reizo and Renzo hanging off of Ichirou and pulling at his ponytail like little children. And Ichirou stopped with his hands over his head, trying to reach for the two to pull off. They all soon gawked at him, which had Ichigo frowning in confusion. Tetsuya... had _finally_ zoned out, which was why he didn't go greet the man. Nikito was beside him. And Nojima didn't care.

"...You're just a baby!" Renzo yelled, both he and his brother laughing out loud.

Ichigo scowled. "No, I'm not! How old are _you_?!" He snapped, glaring at the blonde man.

Renzo blinked and looked up in thought, holding up his fingers as he counted. Ichirou rolled his eyes before he turned and walked away, with the twins still on his back. Shiko and Rina bowed to Ichigo, both turning and walking away while Zenaku remained. He scrutinized Ichigo, his eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"How strong are ya?" Zenaku asked, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The group flinched before Ichirou turned and stalked back, grabbing the scarred man by his shoulder before pulling him away. Zenaku started complaining that he didn't do anything, yet. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver. That look on his face kind of reminded him of... He slowly looked towards Kenpachi, seeing him look towards him when he felt his gaze on him. Kenpachi frowned at his look.

"Well, now that we've got that over an' done with, ya can go back ta ya room~!" Shinji said, giving a wide grin. "Jus' don't come out, some people don't know that yer out."

The group nodded, Tetsuya snapping out of it at the same time, all turning to head for the door. Ichigo let out a whoosh of breath when they stepped out, glancing at the Taichos.

"Boy... Do I feel sorry for you guys," Ichigo said.

"...What for?" Kyoraku asked, frowning in confusion.

"You have to deal with _them_."

* * *

That evening, the Soutaicho had gone to Central Forty-six to announce he had successfully gotten them out and were waiting further orders. He waited until the doors opened before walking in, heading down the stairs to head for the meeting room. It did not take long to get there, but that did not mean he was in a hurry to meet with them. They were obviously being controlled, yet they continued to _insist_ that they were in the right of mind.

"Soutaicho," One announced when he walked in. "Have you news for us?"

"Yes," Yamamoto said, standing in the middle of the room. "The prisoners you requested to be released are out and are resting in the first division."

"Good."

"Do you have... other orders?" Yamamoto asked, opening his eyes to stare at the closest person.

Instantly, all their eyes started glowing gold, all frowning slightly before blinking and shaking their heads lightly. They frowned in confusion before their eyes glowed once more, making the Soutaicho frown when they remained silent. The closest person to his right spoke up.

"What do you plan to do with them?" He asked.

"We are planning on having them train," Yamamoto said, remaining calm in the room.

"...Then they shall train until the upcoming fight!" Another yelled, having paused for a moment. "This is how it must be!"

Yamamoto frowned when several more of the council members yelled out the same sentence. He nodded, hearing them say they wanted to prisoners to be as comfortable as possible. Elsewhere, in the Soul Society, in the south districts of the Rukongai, sat a man.

His eyes were closed, his sword laid out across his legs. But soon the corners of his mouth tilted upwards, opening his eyes as he grinned savagely. The people in the field flinched and widened their eyes, leaning towards one another when the man started laughing maniacally. He bent over, continuing to laugh loud, and hard, ignoring everyone that yelled at him to be quiet.

Hijo looked up, his eyes wide as he grinned. "They're out...!"

"What the hell is he laughing about?" Asked the largest man, glaring at the mentally ill person. Reiji was his name, but to his frustration everyone called him Rei, for short. "Bastard's scarin' everyone."

"He should shut up," Aoi said, glaring at the white haired man. "He almost ruined everything back in the Seireitei."

"How did it go?" Rei asked, glancing at the smaller man with a frown.

"How do you think? He does whatever he does best," Aoi said, turning to sneer at the man. "He cut down everything in sight."

"That's disturbing," Rei said, turning to glare at the man. He growled lightly before opening his mouth. "Hijo, shuddap!"

He did, causing many people to freeze that he actually listened. Turning, his golden orbs locked onto Rei's, causing the large man's blood to run cold with he smiled widely. His back was to the moon, which was casting a shadow over his front, making him much more ominous. Despite how "cheery" he was, he was a loner when he was with his "friends." They ignored him, so he ignored them in return.

After all, since he "played" with his last friend they've all been wary of him.

Rei's eyes grew wide, letting out a choked sound when Hijo was right in front of him in less than a second, having been about twenty meters away. He freaked him out whenever he moved like that. Hijo let out a little giggle, narrowing his eyes as he grinned, talking several step forward. The group tried not moving, but they eventually shuffled backwards from the man. Hijo reached up, touching his lip lightly as he gave a savage smile.

"They're out," Hijo said, letting out another giggle. "They're out~! They're gonna play with us~!" He clapped his hands and started cackling.

"What?!" Teru asked, standing up with wide eyes. "You mean they actually let them out?!" He asked, shocked.

Hijo stopped laughing, turning to frown at the man. "Don't underestimate my sword's ability, Teru," He said so seriously it made the field go quiet. He started giggling. "That's not very nice, after all~!"

"W-Wait, go back! They let them out, so now what? We go and attack tomorrow?" Teru asked, glancing at everyone in confusion.

"Hmm... Nope~!" Hijo turned and started twirling in place, a wide smile across his face.

"W-What do you mean no?" Aoi asked, standing up and giving the man a firm stare. "That isn't your call to make, Hijo!"

"It isn't yours, either~!" Hijo said, looking at his hands with raised eyebrows. "It's the shinigami's."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, frowning as he towered over the mentally insane person.

Hijo held out two fingers, causing everyone to move back from the sudden action. "Two years... Two years they have been gone. Inside. Trapped. Unable to fight," He let out a defeated sigh and furrowed his eyebrows as he pouted. "Two years... They're not as good as two years ago," He said, giving a wide, frightening grin. "...I want to fight them when they're at their best."

"Fight?" Rei scoffed. "When do you ever fight?"

"Since now~!"

"And as I said, Hijo, that's not your call to make!" Aoi snapped, stepping forward with a scowl. "Beating them now when they're at their worst will get this over and done wit-"

"Aoi... I would watch your mouth if I were you..." Hijo turned and gave the man a wide smile, his eyes wide as he stared at the man. "...Reta is here~!"

They all froze, all turning to see the one person they hated. They narrowed their eyes, seeing Tadashi making his way towards them, threading through the large crowd. Hijo started giggling, jumping and waving his arm at the man. Of course, the noble ignored him, too wary of him to acknowledge him. Only when he made it to the group did he nod to everyone.

"...I heard your announcement, Hijoshikina," Tadashi said, seeing the man grin widely. "They are out?"

"Yep~!" Hijo gave a wide grin. "In the first division~! Under protection~! It won't be smart to go now~!"

"Why?" Tadashi asked, narrowing his eyes as he stood straight.

Hijo raised his hands and connected his fingertips. "Shinigami have strengthen their guards... Shinigami have guards at every gate... Shinigami... are getting ready~!" He sang, looking at his hands as he intertwined them. "Shinigami are getting Tetsuya-kun and his group together."

"_Don't call him that!_" Tadashi snapped, causing every person in the field to freeze.

"...Why?" Hijo asked, tilting his curiously.

"Watch yourself, Hijoshikina," Tadashi said, walking up to the man and narrowing his eyes as he stared straight into his. "You may push me to the end of my patience."

Hijo blinked, his face strangely calm. "Perhaps _you_ should watch yourself, Reta," He said, causing everyone to hold their breath. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Because when this is all over... _you_ shall find my sword... deep inside your body..." He said, walking closer to the man, his mouth right next to his neck. Tadashi shivered, clenching his hands. "While I listen... to every scream... that escapes your body." He giggled maniacally.

He stood back, grinning widely at the grey haired man. Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

"We shall wait until my brother and his followers finish training," Tadashi said, keeping his eyes trained onto the mentally ill man. "Until then, you better keep yourself in check, Hijoshikina. If I find out you went and did something... against my orders..."

"Yep~! I know!" Hijo gave a wide grin.

Tadashi gave him one last glare before he turned and walked away, everyone still holding their breath until he was a safe distance away. Hijo started giggling, turning and skipping away. Rei frowned and glared after the man. Jeez, so carefree, that guy... So cheerful, yet so... malicious.

Once Hijo was by himself he looked at the moon with a bright smile on his face, holding his sword in his hand. He started jumping in place and clapped his hands together, feeling excitement bubbling inside of him. He ignored the people around him, those that were cuddled close together for body warmth, many using blankets to warm themselves.

"Nojima..."

Hijo's eyes grew wide, that savage grin crossing his face once more as he thought about the stoic man... that got away from him. The man that made him happy. The man that had the same effect he had on people as _he_ does.

The man... whose screams were... _perfect_.

"I want to hear you scream again, Nojima..." Hijo murmured, his tongue coming out and making its way across his upper lip as he giggled. "I was to see you once more, Nojima." He gave a wide grin. "I want... you... Nojima."

* * *

**Just so we're clear, I'm not crazy. XD But I can't help it, for some reason Hijo just interests me~! :D **

**February 12, 2013**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Dina Sana** – Okay~! :3

**CCaptain43** – Really~!? :D Awesome. X3 Love him~! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Love her~! :D And yay~! :D Was worried he came off _too_ creepy. Which he is. XD

**CobusJoker** – Ah, that's so kind. :D If that could happen I would be so incredibly happy. X3 You'll have to wait, they're still being stubborn. XP And the big fight... waiting for it~! X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes, he is. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – Riko asking Kaori how women get pregnant... that _would_ be awkward. XD Rina has more guts than the three of them together. XD They need to learn from her. XD Zenaku actually missed everyone, including Nikito during the time he has been locked up. :D Yeah, I was considering no one ever spoke to him about his age. XD And yes, a simulator. X3 I've actually been thinking about the simulator since the _last_ sequel, the one that was too... ugly. XD Hijo was cute? :D And they follow him because... Well, you'll find out _way_ in the future. DX Wish I was there now. XD And yep, how Nojima and Hijo met is... kinda creepy. D: And because of that encounter Hijo's always trying to find him and play. Which is bad. XD And I'll ignore it, but it still creeps me out that I didn't realize. XD

And sorry if you were worried that I didn't reply back. I have a bad habit of just ending a conversation without so much as a goodbye. ):

**StarTime101** – Okay~! :D First off:

Ichirou: 6'9, long black hair tied into a low ponytail, black eyes, and usually grumpy. XD

Zenaku: He is 6'5 with short, spiky black hair, one black eye(the other is damaged), and has scars on his face. DX Poor guy. But loves him. X3

Renzo and Reizo: Both 6'2 and have short messy blonde hair with bright blue eyes and usually always grinning. X3

Rina: 5'8 and has long blonde hair that is messy, almost looks like Riko's(drew her on my da X3), and has blue eyes.

Nojima: 5'9 and has short, messy hair that covers his blue eyes a little.

Shiko: 6'0 and has brown hair, brown eyes, and the right side of his head the bangs are long. He also has a long ponytail in the back. X3

Tetsuya: 7'1(Tall!) and has long grey hair and has black eyes. Always smiling. X3

Nikito: 6'1 and has short, spiky grey hair that covers his left eye a little and has black eyes. A little depressed now. :[

P.S. This will help me. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – THAT way... XD I just started giggling. XD And I feel so embarrassed, but you will need to wait longer. DX But I'll do it! :D

**Undefined –** He's in this one~! :D

**dbzbnfan202** – Love her. X3

Okay, I think it should be obvious this is AU. XD Thirteen pages... whew! :o And man! D: I wish I could do a fiction writing program, which I didn't know existed until a few days ago. XD But I probably wouldn't be able to meet the deadlines. ): I write when I want to. XD

_OOHHH! HEY HEY~!_ :D I have a little test, for any of those that just want to do it, but if you take away all the romance, all the little bickers and friendships, what would you say is the story's theme? :D Don't worry, I'm still trying to figure that out, as well. XD Started getting interested after I started English. :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Riko glared up at the ceiling, slowly turning her gaze to glare at the Taicho that was sitting in the chair. Once. _Again_! Why the hell wouldn't he leave?! The other two were the same, both glaring at the ceiling as their _former_ Taichos sat beside their beds. They were just waiting for Unohana Taicho so that they could be released, finally. And she so badly wanted to see her family! The room was quiet, early in the morning, and very, very uncomfortable.

"...So you met my family?" Riko asked, glancing at the tall man curiously.

"Yeah," Kenpachi grunted, frowning at the thought of them. "...They're rowdy."

Kaori made a face, glancing at the man before shrugging lightly at whatever that meant. Of course they should have been rowdy. They just got out of jail. Kayo bit her bottom lip, staring at her hands as Hitsugaya sat beside her. Why he was there, _again_, she didn't know, but it was making her a little uneasy. They instantly looked towards the door when it opened, all three women grinning when they saw Unohana walking into the room. Finally!

"Good morning," Unohana greeted, smiling at the six in the room.

A series of "Good mornings" were thrown back at her, causing her smile to widen before she started checking her patients. The other Taichos stayed silent, waiting for the verdict. The women frowned when she checked them and didn't say if they were good to go or not. Walking to stand in front of their beds, Unohana smiled and nodded.

"You are well enough to leave," Unohana said, seeing the women grin widely. "But you must not push yourselves."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Riko said, waving her hand dismissively as she grinned.

She froze when Unohana's smile grew dark, lowering her head and looking away. Giving them one last smile, and warning them not to push themselves once more, she left them so they could get dressed. The women got up from the bed, stumbling before balancing themselves and reaching for their shihakusho... only to stop when they noticed the Taichos were still there, staring wide-eyed at the women. Riko snarled and pointed towards the door, causing Kenpachi to roll his eyes before he stood and made his way.

"I will wait outside," Byakuya said, nodding towards the woman.

"Don't bother waiting," Kaori called, staring at her clothes blankly before pausing. "...How am I supposed to dress?"

"I will see you outside," Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman furrow her brows before looking at the floor.

He frowned slightly before heading for the door. Once the door closed... Riko and Kayo had to help how to figure out how the heck to dress Kaori. They succeeded, though the redhead was yelling curses at them the entire time. Once she was done, even while she was glaring at them the whole time, they pulled their clothes on and groaned. They stretched their stiff muscles before making their way for the door. Stepping out, Riko turned her head to the right to see... the Taichos standing next to the wall, right next to the room that had been theirs.

She instantly scowled.

Kayo stepped out and looked where she was staring, letting out a small sigh as she hung her head.

Kaori stepped out and turned her head. "Son of a bitch!"

The redhead frowned and stomped past the Taichos, sending Byakuya the most venomous glares she could muster. Kayo ignored Hitsugaya, which gained her a surprise stare from the Taicho. Riko... Well, she started yelling at the Taicho before she turned and stomped away, glaring at anyone that stopped to gawk at her... speech.

"...She didn't need to tell me to piss off." Kenpachi said, glaring after the woman.

"Could have been worse." Hitsugaya said, staring up at the man.

Kenpachi shrugged before following after the woman, the two Taichos accompanying him. Kaori turned and glared back, letting out a scoff before continuing on. She stopped though, when Riko let out an, "Eh?" Looking ahead, they saw the ninth division's third seat walking down the hallway with an exhausted look on his face. Quickly looking him over said he wasn't wounded, so why was he there?

"Hey, Haku," Riko greeted, amazed she had to be the _first_ to greet the other, since it was usually the other way around.

"Oh... Hi, Riko," Haku said, giving a close-eyed smile. "I... gotta go." He said, pointing down the hallway.

"To where?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"Kenshin's... still in a coma," Haku sighed, looking down at the floor with a crestfallen look on his face.

"What?!" Kaori gasped, turning to face the third seat with wide eyes. "What do you mean in a coma? I thought he lived!"

"Oh, he did... But... the wounds were too much and by the time he got here..." Haku said, letting out a small sigh. "If I had been faster...!"

"Take me to him," Kaori said, stepping forward with wide eyes. He stared at her, surprised. "Please! He's... Hell, he's my friend!" She yelled, furrowing her brows worriedly.

"Hey..." Riko grinned down at the blonde. "She actually acknowledged someone else as a _friend_." She started snickering, gaining an unamused look from Kayo.

"Now's not the time, Riko!"

"Alright."

Haku turned to lead the way, the redhead following with a worried look on her face. A look that was starting to piss off Byakuya. He narrowed his eyes as he stared after her, watching as her friends trailed behind her. He had to frown when Kenpachi and Hitsugaya patted his back, turning to glare at them before he took off after the woman. Kenpachi snickered before following while a brief smirk crossed Hitsugaya's face.

When they got to the room, Kaori hesitated before looking through the door. What she saw made her breath hitch. The black and white haired male was laid out on the bed, hooked up to a machine. Heck, he looked like he was only sleeping. Like he was going to wake up any moment. She swallowed before walking into the room, heading for Kenshin. Staring down at him made her eyes start burning. She chuckled wryly. Why was she feeling like this? Sure, they were friends, but they barely hung out.

"...Hey," Kaori said, pausing before scoffing with a light laugh. "I feel _stupid_ talking to you when you're... y'know..." She murmured, biting her lip as tears stung her eyes. "God... I wish you didn't have to... be like this..." She hung her head slightly.

Haku hesitated before closing the door, his eyebrows still furrowed. Riko frowned, so unused to see the normally cheerful man looking so... sullen. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, letting out a small sigh. Riko was looking in the nearby rooms, frowning to herself before heading back, her arms by her sides since it hurt to cross her arms.

"Where's all the wounded? I mean... there had to be more than us, right?" Riko asked, motioning to herself, the small blonde, the third seat, and the other two in the room.

Haku's breath hitched. "...It _was_ only us." He said, seeing the two women widen their eyes. "The other people that came into contact with that guy... they didn't even have a chance."

"Dammit," Riko frowned and turned to stare at the small blonde. "...So... what now?" She asked, letting out a small sigh.

She let out a surprised sound when she was tugged back, Kayo widening her eyes when she saw Zaraki Taicho leading the woman into one of the spare rooms. The door closed, which made the people standing in the hall frown in confusion before glancing at one another.

"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, _WHOA_! What the hell're you-mff!"

Kayo hesitated before moving closer to Haku, since he was closer, staring at the door in confusion and shock. Hitsugaya frowned and immediately glared at the third seat, seeing him look towards him and raise an eyebrow in confusion. Byakuya was staring blankly at the door, silently questioning where the man had the gall to pull off something like that. Finally, something hit the door, sliding open quickly to show a wide-eyed Riko with a bright red face. She turned, walking down the hallway and heading for Haku, standing right behind him.

"Oi, what happened?" Kenpachi asked, stepping out of the room with a scowl.

"What happened?!" Riko shrieked, pointing at the man. "That's _more_ than I _ever_ wanted to see of you!"

Hitsugaya and Byakuya's eyes widened, turning to stare at the tall man. "...You didn't...!" The prodigy stared at the tall man, horrified.

"Hey, she said she wanted to sleep with me!" Kenpachi defended... though it was a pretty shitty defence.

"_Before_ you transferred me, dumbass!" Riko snarled, pushing the third seat down, making him squawk at being bent over. She leaned over him. "Not now! Never! I will never, _ever_ sleep with you now!" She turned and glared at the nurses walking by. "And you keep fuckin' walking!"

They moved quickly.

"Never say never." Kenpachi said, giving a wide smirk.

"Agh...! You...!" Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, sending the man one of her darkest glares. "...Hate you, man. _Hate_ you." She pointed at him and turned, glaring at the door.

"...What did you see?" Kayo asked quietly, moving closer to the woman.

Riko murmured to her, causing the woman to furrow her eyebrows in confusion before her eyes snapped wide open. She turned to send the man a horrified stare, receiving a frown in return. Kayo slowly looked downwards, which caused the three Taichos to widen their eyes when her eyes landed on his crotch. She shuddered violently and gagged, which had Hitsugaya snorting out loud before he covered his mouth. Kenpachi crossed his arms and scoffed.

The door opened, Kaori stepping out with a downcast look on her face. Kayo touched her arm lightly, seeing her give a halfhearted smile. Haku paused before smiling, patting the woman's shoulder before he walked into the room to talk to his friend. Even though he was in a coma he didn't hesitate to reminisce about their adventures these past years.

"...Yep, he's in a coma," Kaori said, receiving a flat stare from her tall friend.

"What gave you the first clue? The fact that he didn't wake up or he's hooked up to a machine?" Riko asked, pausing before grinning. "I think it's the second."

Kaori pouted before giving another glare to the Taichos, turning to head down the hallway with her friends following. Byakuya frowned slightly before following. Outside, the women let out contented sighs when they finally felt the sun hitting their skins. Oh, man. They were in there too long. They paused before turning their heads to the right to see that the Taichos were _still_ with them.

"Agh! They're gonna make me insane!" Kaori growled, turning and stomping away.

"Ditto." Kayo said, following with a smile.

"Damn right!" Riko said, grinning as she followed.

The Taichos frowned.

They walked down a couple streets, all staying quiet.

"They're, uh... They're still following." Kaori said, glancing back with a frown.

"No shit," Riko said, glaring ahead. "Do you think we're fast enough to get away if we use shunpo?"

"We can't use shunpo worth crap! We suck at shunpo!" Kaori snapped, turning to glare at the woman. "Use your head, Riko, dear."

Riko made a face at the, "dear." Kayo smiled at their bickering before glancing back to stare warily at the Taichos. They didn't react to their bickering or stares, all continuing to follow. If this was their "love" and "devotion" it was creeping them the fuck out. Only when they stopped and turned to see a hell butterfly making its way towards them did the women raise their arms and grin.

"_YES__!_"

The Taichos frowned before Hitsugaya held up his hand, listening to the message. Turning he nodded towards the two, seeing them frown before they nodded. Or in Kenpachi's case, scoffed. Turning towards the women they said they would be back later, which made them frown and start glaring once more.

"We _broke up!_" Riko snapped, pointing at the Taichos. "Get that through your thick, frickin' skulls!"

"No, we didn't!" Kenpachi growled, stepping towards the woman and glaring down at her. "I didn't agree, therefore, this ain't friggin' over!"

"First off—Did you say 'Therefore?' Anyway, we aren't together anymore! I said it, you don't have to! So leave me alone!" Riko snarled, glaring up at the idiot. "We aren't together anymore!"

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes dangerously, opening his mouth to say more until Hitsugaya started dragging him away, to everyone's surprise. Byakuya stared after them flatly before nodding to the women, walking after his comrades. _Not_ friends. The women frowned, more shockingly Kayo stuck her tongue out after them.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Kaori yelled, glaring after them. "Agh! Pisses me off to know that Kuchiki Taicho _willingly_ transferred me." She murmured, glaring at the blue sky. "Yeah! Mock me, sky! Mock me all you want with your cheeriness and crap!"

"...You weren't give pain relievers, right?" Riko asked, frowning at the woman.

"No, why?"

"Was kinda hoping you were."

* * *

The Taichos were looking at the courtyard with wide eyes. Where the hell did the seats come from? All around the large courtyard were seats. In fact, to Shinji, they kind of looked like those seats at those baseball games. Or one of those sports. They continued to observe the area in confusion, some noting a big machine pressed up against the railing to the courtyard. What was that? Kenpachi walked towards the edge of the courtyard and poked the long, skinny light blue pole with a confused frown.

"Don't touch that!"

They all turned, seeing Kurotsuchi's subordinate rushing his way towards them. Satoru looked the skinny pole over, making sure nothing was damaged before he sighed out of relief. Turning towards the Taichos he smiled and bowed, looking much better than he did the day before. Ichigo was with them, again. He just couldn't help it. A futuristic simulator? He _had_ to see this. But where was the simulator? He looked around the area, frowning in confusion when he saw only a few things.

"Now, where are my test subjects~!?" Satoru smiled brightly, causing many of the Taichos to widen their eyes at what he called them.

"Guests," Kurotsuchi corrected.

"Guests~!" Satoru said, still having that smile on his face. "Where are they?" He asked, looking around the area with his squinted eyes.

"I assume you are talking about us," Everyone turned to see the group being escorted by guards, all their expressions varying. Shiko held up his hand and smirked. "I apologize for taking our time, but... Well, let's just say the twins were fascinated with the bathroom." He said, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey, there was a _waterfall_ in the bathroom!" Reizo said, pouting at the man.

By waterfall... the Taichos assumed they were talking about the 'urinal.' Satoru started laughing, thinking that they were making a joke. He bowed towards them.

"Good morning, my name is Fukazawa Satoru~!" He said, standing straight with a bright smile on his face.

"My name is Nakamura Shiko," The brunette said, stepping forward and holding his hand out with a smirk.

They all introduced themselves, Satoru taking note that four were blondes, two were dark haired, one was brunette, and two were grey haired fellows. He smiled brightly, which caused them to blink before they smirked at the man in amusement. Tetsuya was observing the area, eyes wide with fascination. Satoru cleared his throat and swept his arm to show the area, making the group look around.

"The fuck is that?" Zenaku asked, staring at the machine in confusion.

"Ah, _that_ is the key to all this~!" Satoru said, rushing towards the machine.

Everyone blinked when he slipped, seeing him rub his head before he got back and continued towards the machine. Shiko and Rina chuckled lightly, finding the man incredibly cute. The machine only reached his waist, but was about five feet long, having all kinds of buttons on it. The twins got curious, rushing over and watching as he pushed several buttons.

Instantly, the courtyard sprang to life, causing everyone to jump and stare with wide eyes. What happened? It looked like the courtyard... _rippled_. If that made sense. Tetsuya smiled brightly while Nikito let out a small sigh before he smiled. It was the Twelfth division, after all.

"Holy shit!" Zenaku yelled, not caring if he reacted... loudly.

"Now, an example... Hm..." Satoru looked up and smiled, looking towards the group. "I was told you got your reiatsu released, is that true?"

They all glanced at their wrists at the same time, all holding up their right wrists to show the restrainer.

"Yep, only about a quarter, though," Renzo said, giving a wide grin. "So? Why do you wanna know?"

"I need one of you to step into the courtyard," Satoru said, smiling at the group. "I am pretty sure I have fixed every problem. Though not _every_ problem, there are still some things I need to tinker with. I had spare time, so I put this all together." He said, gesturing to the seats.

"Huh... You were fast." Ichigo commented, glancing around the area with wide eyes.

Satoru smiled and nodded in appreciation while the group looked at one another to try and decide who should go in the... _thing_. Everyone eventually looked towards Renzo, even his twin, which made him frown before he walked towards the railing. Grabbing onto it and turning around he slowly lowered himself down. Everyone was watching in confusion before they turned to stare at the stairs. Didn't he see those? Letting go he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet and holding his arms out to steady himself.

"And he sticks the landing!" Renzo whispered loudly, mimicking the sounds of cheering before he moved to stand in a place where everyone could see him.

He waved, grinning when his brother waved back just as excitedly.

Satoru smiled and pushed several buttons on the machine, which Rina now noticed had pipes connecting to the four poles at the edges of the courtyard. She furrowed her brows. Was that was made this thing work? Renzo blinked when the blue haired man nodded to him, frowning in confusion before shrugging lightly.

"_What?_" His eyes snapped wide open when... his voice came out all _high_ and _squeaky_.

Everyone blinked with wide eyes.

"_Hello? Hello? Helloooo~?_" Renzo blinked before he threw his head back and started laughing.

He seemed to laugh even harder when he heard himself, falling to the ground and hitting the ground repeatedly as his high, squeaky laughter left his mouth. Reizo started laughing, as well, both brothers laughing long and hard before they were gasping for breath, their eyes wide as they tried to breathe. The group chuckled lightly in amusement at the brothers. Tetsuya smiled warmly at the brothers, amused to see them waving their hands as they tried to breathe.

"_I can't breathe!_" Renzo yelled, pushing himself up with a wide grin on his face that would _not_ disappear.

"And now~!" Satoru quickly started pushing buttons, unaware that the twin was watching.

Renzo blinked when he voice went back to normal, pouting before blinking when he heard a whooshing sound behind him. Turning around, his eyes grew wide when he saw a... hollow... standing on the other side of the large courtyard. Ichigo grabbed the railing and leaned forward, his eyes wide with shock. Holy shit! Renzo started screaming, turning and running towards the wall, trying to scramble up.

"Stairs, dumbass!" Zenaku growled, looking over the edge and pointing towards said stairs.

"Ah, you finally said it~!" Renzo squealed, forgetting about his fear before he started scrambling for the stairs.

He ran up and sighed out of relief, leaning against the rails before he turned to smile at the group. They rolled their eyes at him, seeing him run towards his brother and grab him, everyone hearing him sob dramatically. Reizo played the part, holding his brother tightly and turning to glare at the hollow, shaking his fist at it. Satoru tilted his head, not understanding the situation before he smiled and held his hand out towards the hollow.

"This is one of the many hollows I have downloaded into the machine, which you will be training with..." He paused. "Or against." He smiled widely. "Any questions?"

"Why ain't it moving?" Zenaku asked, quirking a brow.

The hollow stayed still, small movement showing that it was 'breathing.'

"That is because I make the movements myself," Satoru said, still smiling widely as he faced the group, seeing them frown in confusion. "But if you want it to move on its own, all you need to do is..." He reached over and flipped on switch, causing the hollow the roar and shake its head.

It almost looked like a Rhino to Ichigo. Everyone jumped when it ran from the other side of the courtyard and towards them, letting out a roar before it headbutted the wall. A ripple rang out through the courtyard, causing everyone to frown in confusion. The rhino-like hollow moved back, getting ready to charge once more before Satoru pushed another button. It fizzled out, making everyone gawk.

"Whoa!" Reizo grinned widely and jumping onto the railing. "Can you make another hollow appear?" He asked, grinning at the blue haired man.

"Yes-"

"What else?"

"Well, I don't know if this is important," Satoru said, tilting his head. "but whoever is in the area can be controlled with this." He said, patting the machine.

At the same time both Renzo and Reizo blinked before their eyes gleamed, both grinning widely.

The group shivered before glancing at one another in confusion.

"I will still need to work out some... uh, kinks," Satoru said, turning to smile at the group. "So you may come back in the afternoon, if you wish."

They shrugged lightly and nodded, turning their heads when Shinji stepped forward with a grin.

"Alright... Let's go back to the office. We got a surprise." He said with a grin, making the group frown in confusion.

* * *

"He what?" Kaori asked, eyes wide as she gawked at the woman. "Did you... _see_ it?" She asked, causing the other two to blush.

"No... Thanks to his robes I didn't _see_ it... but I could kinda see..." Riko clamped her mouth shut and glared at the redhead. "I'm not talking about this." She shivered and looked away with a scowl. "He almost... y'know." Her face turned bright red.

"...Raped you?" Kaori guessed, widening her eyes in horror.

"No!" Riko turned to gawk at her. "Hell no! What's wrong with you?! All he did was kiss me and start..." She shrugged and held her hands out. "Well... he started... grinding against me." She said, making her friends frown in confusion. "That's how I felt it." She explained, looking down with a scowl. "...He wouldn't have raped me."

"You let him kiss you?" Kaori asked, frowning at the woman.

"Really? That's all you picked you from that?"

"N-No, but Riko! People that broke up do _not_ kiss!" Kaori snapped, pointing at the woman with her free hand. "Don't do it anymore!"

"The 'next time' he does it he's getting a foot to the crotch!" Riko growled, huffing and looking away. "It was... _hard_." She said, frowning in confusion.

Kayo was hoping she would stop talking about it! She stood a little off to the side, covering her ears as she blushed profusely. She read a lot, so she knew why men's... _things_... went... Aaaah, she didn't want to think about it anymore! She turned and glared at them, pausing when she saw them frowning in confusion before Kaori tilted her head.

"Why do they get hard, anyway?"

"Stop talking about it!" Kayo shrieked, glaring at them as she pouted.

They glanced at her, blinking before nodding. They paused, turning their heads when they heard a small noise, raising their heads when they saw a hell butterfly makings its way towards them. Kayo jogged towards it, holding her hand out as if to catch it. It landed in her hands, her hands cupped around it as she listened to the message. She blinked before turning to face her long time friends, seeing them leaning forward to hear what she had to say.

"You've been called to the office of the first division," Kayo said, a bright smile crossing her face. "To 'meet' some people."

Riko widened her eyes before the sides of her mouth curled upwards. Kaori snorted.

"It'd be _real_ mean if her family wasn't there," Kaori said, smirking widely. She yelped when the woman smacked the back of her head. "Hey! What was-"

She was cut off, looking up with wide eyes as Riko ran towards the gates. Kaori and Kayo glanced at one another before running after her, running around the corner to see her use shunpo. Damn idiot! They used shunpo, as well, not able to go far but using it to catch up.

"Owowowowow! My arm!" Kaori yelled, glaring at the appendage before she continued running.

"R-Riko, slow down!" Kayo yelled, trying to catch up.

Slow down?! She couldn't slow down! Her family... Her family was _finally_ out and she could see them! Actually talk to them! She sped up, which made her friends frown before they tried to match her speed. They didn't know why they were following, but it probably had to do with the fact that they were curious how her family acted. They heard all kinds of stories, most of which ended with the woman looking miserable.

She really regretted acting like such a jerk to them.

But now... she had a chance to make it up to them.

Back at the office, everyone stayed quiet, all looking in different parts of the room. Ichigo was sure that if there was a clock in the room... it would be the _ticking_ that would be the loudest. Arms crossed, he tried to keep his patience. Where were those girls? His fangirls... The thought caused him to smirk slightly as he glanced at three particular Taichos. Byakuya was composed, his eyes closed and head lowered, quiet as ever. Hitsugaya was staring ahead with a flat look on his face. And Kenpachi was... glaring at one of the prisoners.

Well, not longer prisoners, but still...

Which one was he glaring at?

Ichigo turned and tried to follow his trail of sight, blinking when his eyes landed on the second tallest of the group. Ichirou let out a yawn and stared ahead with a frown. Why was Kenpachi glaring at _him_? Wait, Shinji said... that the girl's "father" had a problem with Kenpachi.

Maybe that was him...?

But, to Ichigo it didn't look like... he recognized any of the Taichos. _None_ of them looked like they recognized the Taichos, with the exception of the Soutaicho, Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku, since he heard they were the oldest Taichos. He snorted, his eyes wide as he grinned with realization, gaining curious stares from the quiet Taichos.

They didn't remember any of the "new" Taichos!

"What are you giggling at?" Kyoraku asked, smiling at the substitute shinigami.

"N-Nothing!" Ichigo said, waving his hand with a smirk.

"What?" Ukitake asked, smiling when the man refused to stop snickering.

"Uh... Do you," Ichigo said, pointing at the group, gaining their attention. They stared at him curiously. "Do any of you... remember the Taichos?" He asked, gesturing towards the line of the strongest people in the Seireitei.

The Taichos frowned in confusion before glancing back at the prisoners, seeing them blink before they all shook their heads. The Taichos frowned before they glared at the group. They didn't remember them? They fought! They should remember them! Never mind that, Riko's bastard father should remember Kenpachi! He narrowed his eyes and glared darkly at the man, seeing him raise an eyebrow at the look.

"Oh, watch out, Ichirou," Shiko said, giving a wide grin. "Looks like he'll devour you."

Ichirou scoffed. "If he doesn't stop staring at me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Renzo asked, giving a wide grin. "Push him over? Well, that ain't happening anytime soon, Ichirou-nii. We're weak." He said, holding up his wrist to show the restraint with a grin.

"Che... It doesn't take much to push someone's eye out an' stuff it down their throats," Ichirou said, causing everyone in the room to stare wide-eyed at him. "But that's true. I don't have time to be dealin' with idiots." He scoffed, staring at the man flatly.

Kenpachi flinched. "Really?" He asked, a wide, frightening grin crossing his face. "So ya don't remember me?"

"Am I suppose ta?" Ichirou asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes with a frown. "Why should I?"

"Actually, he looks a little familiar," Nojima finally spoke up, staring at the man with slightly narrowed eyes. "But I do not recall from where."

"Well, obviously, one of us went up against him two years before~!" Reizo said, giving a wide grin before he looked the group over. "Who was it?"

They all shrugged.

"I did not bother to remember any of them," Shiko said truthfully, smiling as he looked to the right to stare at the others. "After all, I thought we were going to be locked up for a long time."

"When I woke up I thought it was all a dream," Rina said, letting out a small sigh as she pouted. "I was kind of hoping it was. After all," She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Who wants to work for a bunch of snooty shinigami?"

This caused the others to grin and start snickering, which made the Taichos frown and glare at them. Before any arguing could start a series of rapid knocks hit the door, causing everyone to pause. Kenpachi sighed and rolled his eyes, realizing who it was. Before Yamamoto could even tell whoever it was to come in it was pushed open, standing there was Muguruma's new recruit...

Bent over and gasping for breath.

"Oh, man... Oh, man...!" Riko gasped, placing a hand on her hip and pushing herself up, pointing behind herself. "Shouldn't have ran all the way." She grinned at the Taicho of the fourth division, who was sending her a light glare. "That's not considered pushing myself, right?"

The group had gone quiet, all their eyes wide as they stared at the woman. It was only Tetsuya who remained calm, turning his head to stare at the woman before a soft smile crossed his face. Nikito stared at the woman before he furrowed his brows and moved towards the tall man. It would probably be best if she didn't see him. She might try to beat him up. He gulped at the thought. Sure, he wasn't scared of her, but...

He was the one that took her family away.

"Riko," Ichirou murmured, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman.

She looked back towards him, seeing him take a step towards her. To everyone's shock... she gave a loud squeal of happiness, jumping towards the man and wrapping her arms around his middle. Ichirou stumbled back with wide eyes before one of the most relieved smiles crossed his face, bending down and wrapping his arms around her. They nuzzled each others heads, both smiling as they continued to embrace one another. Kenpachi's jaw actually dropped. They ignored everyone in the room, Riko rubbing her head against her father's.

"Papa!" Riko whispered, opening her eyes and smiling brightly at the man.

Ichirou smiled, about to continue to nuzzle her until a flat look cross his face. Riko blinked and frowned in confusion, unaware that her friends stumbled into the room, both gasping and sweating profusely. Turning, the tall man frowned when he saw the group restraining themselves, their eyes wide as they whimpered, all grinning at them. Sighing, Ichirou rolled his eyes before stepping back, making Riko glance at him in bewilderment. He held his hand towards her.

"Knock yerselves out."

That was all they needed. The twins squealed loudly, running towards the woman and embracing her tightly, causing her to let out a surprise yell with wide eyes. Reizo stepped back, letting Renzo spin the woman around as he hugged her. Then it was Reizo's turn to hug and spin around, causing the woman to stumble when she was released. Swirls were in her eyes before she was hugged by Shiko, who rubbed his cheek against hers with a wide grin on his face. He stepped back, the woman letting out a whoosh of air when Zenaku patted her back with a smirk.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, causing her to squirm and struggle to breathe.

She was set down, her eyes wide before seeing Nojima, seeing a small, gentle smile cross his face before he wrapped his arms around her gently, like she was the most fragile thing in the world. He stepped back, giving her one last smile before Rina stepped forward. Riko blinked with wide eyes, staring at the woman.

Tears stung Rina's eyes before she wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman.

"My little girl," Rina murmured, causing the usually violent woman to blush lightly. "All grown up." She moved back, still smiling softly.

Kaori and Kayo's jaws dropped, their eyes wide with shock.

"H-Hello," Riko said, a shy smile crossing her face.

"_Aaaaah, she's so cute~!_" Renzo and Reizo yelled, flailing their arms before they jumped and hugged her again, causing her to let out a strangled growl. They spun her around once more, which caused her to be very dizzy, and released her. "_Enjoy~!_"

Riko stumbled, shaking her head to clear her vision before she paused and slowly looked upwards. Tetsuya smiled warmly down at her, his arms in his sleeves as he towered over her. Her eyes grew wide, gawking at the man before she backed up and started panicking. What should she do?! Think! What did she usually do when she was a kid?! She did the first thing that came to mind.

She bowed, her eyes remaining wide, causing the man to blink and tilt his head.

"G-Good morning, Reta-sama!" Riko yelled, blushing profusely when she realized what she had done.

She stood straight, hesitating with wide eyes at what she had just done before the man laughed gently. Reaching up, he rubbed her head, causing her breath to hitch before a blush spread across her face. Kaori and Kayo's eyes remained wide. They didn't blink yet. Only when their eyes started burning did they finally blink and realize they were in the Soutaicho's room. Eyes _still_ wide, they slowly tried back out.

Key word being _tried_.

The doors slammed shut, causing them to jump before they glanced back to see the twins grinning widely at them. Their eyes grew wide at the identical men. Oh, no! Their exit! Tears ran down their faces in a comical manner. Oh, god! They weren't allowed in there! Turning, they wanted to shrink when they saw curious stares.

"Hel_lo_," Shiko murmured smoothly before he smirked and walked over to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you two," He said, their attention going towards him. He smiled and held his hand out. "My name is Nakamura Shiko, and you are...?"

Their eyes grew wide when he smiled and showed his white teeth, which seemed to gleam. They reached for his hand, both frowning when they tried to grasp his hand at the same time. Chuckling lightly, he shook their hands one at a time, making the twins roll their eyes when they saw the smile. Oh, god. There he goes again.

"Uh... My name is Chiharu Kaori..." The redhead said, motioning towards the blushing woman. "I'm her friend..." She scratched the back of her head.

"M-My name is Shigeko Kayo," The small blonde murmured, fiddling with her hands as she stared at the floor. "I'm Riko's friend."

"Adorable~!" Renzo yelled, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. He grinned down at her. "So cute~! How old are you?"

Kayo blinked and tilted her head, furrowing her brows as she counted the years.

"Never mind the question," Shiko said, waving his hands at the twins with a scowl. "So, you're Riko's friends." He said pleasantly, seeing the women hesitantly nod. He smiled. "Well, then," He leaned forward, a seductive smirk crossing his face. "I hope we get to know each other more." He said, his eyes half closed.

Both Kaori and Kayo's face lit up at the tone of his voice, both shivering before they frowned in confusion. Shiko chuckled and turned, heading towards Riko, who had been watching with a confused frown on her face. Zenaku was staring down at him flatly, murmuring to him quietly. Shiko waved his hand with a grin, causing the scarred man to roll his eyes. He soon paused and frowned when his eyes landed on Kaori's arm.

"...You're wounded." Zenaku stated, staring at the women in confusion.

"Huh?" Kaori quirked a brow and nodded. "Uh, yeah... got, uh... wounded... with Riko here." She said, holding her hand out towards the frowning woman.

Riko scoffed before she made her way to Ichirou, that bright smile crossing her face once more as she stared up at him. Ichirou rubbed her head affectionately with a kind smile on his face.

Kaori blinked before her eyes slowly started growing wide, seeing Zenaku drawing closer to her. Kayo stepped away from her, shrugging lightly when Kaori shot her a look of despair on her face. She was on her own. A nervous grin crossed her face, watching as the scarred man towered over her. Her eyes quickly glanced at his right eye, grinning apologetically when he growled lowly under his breath. And that growl made her pale.

Byakuya looked up and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"...How'd ya get hurt?" Zenaku asked, keeping his gaze on the woman's arm.

"Oh, uh... this crazy bastard attacked us... Broke my arm," Kaori said, frowning as she glared at the sky. "...Crazy son of a bitch..." She murmured under her breath.

Zenaku smirked when he heard her. Without any warning, he grabbed her arm, causing her to start yelling what the hell he was doing. Holding his hand out over her arm, his eyes started glowing white, causing the woman to freeze when she felt a tingling sensation spread through her arm that almost relaxed her. Then...

'_Crack_.'

"AGGGH! SON OF A BITCH!" Kaori screamed, flailing as she stumbled back and held her arm, her eyes wide.

All the Taichos tensed, their eyes growing in rage. What the hell just happened? Byakuya immediately moved, standing in front of Zenaku, his sword pointed straight at his face. The prisoners tensed and narrowed their eyes dangerously, glaring daggers at the noble. The scarred man remained calm, reaching up and pushing the sword to the side with his finger, looking like he hadn't been just threatened.

"Ya can thank me now." Zenaku said, smirking widely.

"THANK YOU!?" Kaori roared, glaring at the man dangerously.

"You're welcome." Zenaku said, grinning widely when he saw the pure rage in the woman's eyes.

Riko was staring at him in anger, wondering what the hell just happened.

"You just... just- Do you even know how much that hur-?" Kaori growled and pointed at him... with her _right_ arm.

Everyone stopped, all widening their eyes while the redhead stared at her arm in shock. She held her arm in front of her, staring at it in wonder. How the hell...? Looking up, she saw the scarred man scoff and push the sword away, turning and stalking away. Kayo walked over to her, looking her arm over with large, shining eyes. Kaori kept turning her arm over and over, inspecting it with impossibly wide eyes.

"Ow!" She flinched when she turned it too hard.

"Watch it, dumbass!" Zenaku growled, glaring at the woman. "I healed yer damn arm, but doesn't mean its fully healed!" He looked away, muttering under his breath. "Damn frickin' idiot."

"H-H-H-H-Hold on!" Kaori yelled, holding up her arms, her eyes _still_ wide. "W-What do you mean healed?! You can't heal a broken limb!"

Zenaku growled. "Are ya sayin' I'm too friggin' stupid to learn how to-"

"N-Now, now, Zenaku, I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you," Shiko said, holding up his hands and smiling nervously. "She is merely... _confused_ by what you have done, I'm sure."

"Confused? Try... _befuddled_!" Kaori snapped, receiving confused stares. "It's a _word_." She said, rolling her eyes. "H-How can you do this?! This would be like... healing _yourself_ or something!" She threw her arms up, wincing and holding her arm.

Ukitake and Kyoraku smiled at Unohana, seeing her smile.

Zenaku scoffed. "I ain't got the patience to wait for a broken limb ta heal." He pointed towards the twins. "Especially these idiots whenever they charge inta battle." They snickered, earning them a glare. "So, I developed this technique ta heal wounds completely closed and broken bones to snap back together."

"...Ah, yeah, I remember those," Renzo said, both brothers cringing. "That hurts like a..." He looked up in thought. "Like having Ichirou sit on you."

Said man snarled at them, causing them to start snickering.

"W-What?" Kaori's eyes remained wide, gawking at the man. "So you must be like... a _genius_ or something, right?"

Zenaku blinked, his eyes slightly wide before his face slowly started turning red with embarrassment. The twins started cooing when they saw his face, letting out yelps when he turned and slapped them over the heads, turning and stomping away. Kaori started glaring at Byakuya, pushing him away and saying she was alright. Looking at her arm once more and looking up she almost screamed when she saw Unohana looking at her arm. She gently grasped her arm, holding her hand above it with a warm, green glow appearing in her hand. Surprise flashed across Unohana's face.

"It's completely healed," Unohana said, furrowing her brows in confusion. "But doing something like this must have left it-"

"Her bone's brittle," Zenaku grunted, crossing his arms with a frown. "It's gonna hafta harden over time before it's called 'completely healed.'" He looked away with a frown, flinching when the grey haired man rubbed his head.

"You. Are. Awesome." Kaori said, gawking at the man.

Zenaku blinked, turning to stare at the woman before his face turned red once more. "...Shuddap." He said, looking away while Tetsuya continued to rub his head.

"Y-You gotta teach me how to do this!" Kaori said, running towards the man and grinning up at him.

"...Eh?" Was all he could say.

"You gotta teach me! Please! Teach me!" Kaori yelled, jumping up and down excitedly with a grin.

"..._Eh?_"

"Hah!" Renzo grinned widely and waved his hand dismissively with a smirk. "Zenaku couldn't teach a rock how to _stay_."

He ran away when Zenaku tried to swipe at him, jumping onto Ichirou's back and holding on with wide eyes. The tall man sighed and rolled his eyes. Kayo was close to Riko, since Kaori kept asking the man to teach her, which was starting to unnerve the man. And Riko herself was standing close to Ichirou. Amazingly. Zenaku frowned when Kaori grabbed his robes and kept jumping up and down, his face slowly growing dark.

"O_kay_, Kaori," Shiko said, grabbing the woman and pulling away with a nervous smile. "Let's not anger Zenaku now, shall we?"

"But-"

"He won't hesitate to hit you," Shiko said, seeing the woman widen her eyes. "You can try again when-..." He paused and looked to the side. "I'll speak to him for you." He said, a wide charming smile crossing his face.

Kaori paused before nodding.

They stopped, hearing a surprised yell, all turning to see that the twins had latched onto the small blonde, holding her tightly with wide grins on their faces. Kayo was blushing brightly, trying to escape their grasps, whimpering when they refused to budge. Shiko let out a small sigh and furrowed his brows.

"This is an _exhausting_ reunion."

"Alright," Shinji said, clapping his hands together as he grinned. "Now's about a good time ta tell the underlings that they're out, right?" He asked, glancing at the other Taichos to see them frown at what he called their subordinates.

"What?" Kaori quirked a brow, rubbing her arm with a frown. "What do you mean?" The Taichos frowned in confusion. "Over half the Seireitei knew the first day they were out from what I heard." She said, gesturing to the group.

The Taichos blinked.

Ichigo started snickering with a grin. Only then did the women see him, all standing straight as they grinned widely at him. Seeing this caused him to sigh a little.

"Do you know what this means?" Everyone looked at the brunette, seeing him slowly grinning widely. "We're _famous_~!" He exclaimed, holding up his hands as he grinned at the others.

A series of hits were delivered to his head, all knocking him to the floor. Those that didn't know the group stared wide-eyed at the brunette as he twitched. Shiko looked up and sighed with a smile.

"Yep... Good ol' times."

* * *

**God, I'm telling you, I don't know how to stop ending in a cliffhanger! XD For those that don't know my favourite group... Shiko always gets hit when he says something stupid. XD**

**Don't worry... action packed next chapter. XD As you can guess, the sappy reunion is what made this chapter long. XD**

**February 13, 2013**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**PsychoIdiotLady** – I had to keep rereading it to see if I made mistakes, and the smile would not leave my face! XD Zenaku could try to do it, but he'd probably kill him in the process. XD I wuv the both of 'em. X3 I couldn't help but include Hijo is this~! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – She'll have to keep nagging him until he agrees. :D Until then, he's gonna keep saying no, because as Renzo said, he can't teach a rock to stay. He doesn't know how to teach kido to anyone. XD I wouldn't know, maybe a journey? An adventure? Most likely the second, but I still don't know. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – YES! YOU JUST MADE ME HAPPY! She will appear when Hijo appears! :D Which... won't be for about ten chapters. DX Darn you, me. XD And yes... Riko's family is very awesome. X3

**StarTime101** – Comedy is my thing! :D I loves comedy. X3

**CCaptain43** – Shiko's awesome! :D

**Undefined** – I loved the chapter, too~! X3 Her mouth is as bad as Riko's only when she is mad, and she happens to be very mad with Byakuya. DX There will be _more_ Kaori and Zenaku since she won't stop pestering him until he gives in. XD And happy belated Valentines. Sorry I took my time. DX

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! X3

**CobusJoker** – Aw, you didn't like it the reunion? D: Oh, well. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I loved the reunion. :3 Oh! :D And this is stupid, since I should've found out earlier, you might've told me and I just forgot, but I found out you're Kuchiki-Torii! :D

**DreamingInThePast** – I can't help but keep looking at your profile picture. XD It's awesome. And yes, they're doing it very, very bad. They're smothering the girls! DX Subtlety is definitely not Kenpachi's profession. XD Yes, they can. :D All Satoru needs to do in download _their_ consciousness into the machine, if they're willing. :3 Thing is... Riko, Kaori, and Kayo went in! :D They're in the simulator, as well~! :D Oh, yes, I look forward to when Ichirou finally remembers Kenpachi. Ah, man! I'm getting all giddy about it! XD And yeah, he can be cute when he wants to. X3 But most of the time he's... aaaah! DX Crazy! :D

Hah ha! :D Up to chapter twenty-one! :D YAY~! :D

Is this chapter we find out how Hijo knows Nojima! D: GASP! XD Anyway, if you want to know how Hijo looks, you can look at my deviantart~! The link is on my page. X3 :D Which is why I haven't been updating. I've been drawing. It's been fun. X3 Anyway, I'm doing a little comic, or doujinshi, about a certain crazy person~! :D It shows when he first comes to the Soul Society. X3

I is sorry. :(

This chapter is probably not that good. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"...If ya think I'm wearing _that_ ya got another thing fuckin' comin'."

The group stared at the piles of shihakusho on the desk of the Soutaicho, all folded up neatly. They were all frowning, slowly glancing at the Taichos to see if they were serious before looking back. Tetsuya was the only one who was smiling, grabbing the one for him and holding the top half against him to see if it would fit. Zenaku kept scoffing, glaring at the articles of clothing. After _how_ many _years_ they expect them to put this back on?

"Yer gonna hafta beat me down an' put it on me," Zenaku said, crossing his arms and curling his upper lip. "There is _no way_ I'm puttin' that on."

"How 'bout for a muffin?" Shinji asked, giving a wide grin.

"The hell's a muffin?"

The blonde man scowled. Okay, that ruined the joke.

"Now, let's not be difficult," Ukitake said, holding up his hands with a nervous smile on his face. "We do not want to..." He paused. "Excite you any further."

At this the group frowned in confusion, oblivious to the fact that they were a little... too much. Shiko grabbed the one for him, holding it up with a bland look on his face before he let out a small sigh. Grabbing his pile he turned and walked away, gaining curious stares from his comrades before they scoffed and grabbed theirs. Zenaku was the only one who didn't.

"I ain't puttin' it on." Zenaku said, glaring at the other tall man when he had sent him a pointed look.

"I'll force you." Ichirou warned, facing the scarred man with a scowl.

"I'd like ta see ya try." Zenaku said, facing him with a wide grin on his face, holding his hands out eagerly.

Why was he taking up a fighting stance...? Everyone in the room blinked, seeing Ichirou throw his clothes onto the floor before he walked towards the scarred man. Zenaku stayed where he was, narrowing his eyes when Ichirou leaned in close towards his face. The taller man smirked widely and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a little coward if ya don't wanna put that on." Ichirou taunted, his smirk growing when he saw the man flinch.

"WHAT?!" Zenaku roared, glaring at the man dangerously. "I'll show ya a fuckin' coward!"

He grabbed the uniform, making everyone's eyes go abnormally wide when he shed off the white kimono, and started to dress hastily. He slipped when he tried to put the pants on, letting out a curse before he stood up and started jumping to get them on. He grabbed the others and put them on, his eyes wide with rage before he turned to grin at the taller man, faltering when he saw Ichirou smirking widely.

"...Fuck," Zenaku cursed, at the same time his pants slid down. "Shit!"

He pulled them up and tried to tie it, scowling when he couldn't quite get it. He was starting to get frustrated, since his growling was getting louder. Rina rushed over to him and tied it for him, chiding him on not to react so strongly towards teasing. He only scoffed and crossed his arms, looking down when she finished. Glancing at the top half of the shihakusho showed that it was inside out, the man growling before he took it off and fixed it. He grabbed the socks, bending down and putting them on, pausing and looking up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" Zenaku asked, frowning at the stares.

"...That's _more_ than I ever wanted to see of your family, Riko." Kaori mumbled, turning to stare flatly at her friend.

"Me, too." Riko muttered back, a very disgusted look on her face.

Kayo's eyes were still wide.

"Nobody look~!" Shiko called out, shedding off his clothes, as well, before he began to dress.

The twins glanced at one another and shrugged before deciding to dress in the office, as well. Which had everyone closing their eyes and lightly shaking their heads as if to get the images out of their heads. Kayo turned around and covered her eyes, blushing profusely. Had they no shame?! Once they were done they fixed their uniforms before turning to smirk at the others.

Zenaku crossed his arms and snorted.

"I don't know about you," Renzo said, giving a wide grin. "But I think I make this look good." He said, running a hand through his hair.

His brother started snickering while the others rolled their eyes.

"If you don't mind," Everyone turned towards Kyoraku, seeing him lift his hat and smile. "can you answer a question?" The group glanced at one another and shrugged before nodding. "You said that... Hijoshikina fellow found you."

Frowns crossed all their faces as they tensed at the name.

"Why?"

They all stayed silent, all glancing at one another before their gazes fell on Nojima, who had his eyes closed with a frown on his face. Tetsuya's back was turned to everyone, still inspecting the clothes. Nikito, however, almost smiled when he found out that he was holding one of his old uniforms. Wow, they kept them. He ignored the conversation, turning away and almost tripping when he accidentally stepped on the uniform that was on the floor.

"He was looking for Joshi's brother," Nojima answered, opening his eyes to stare at the Taicho. "He encountered me on the way."

"Hmm... He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kyoraku asked, furrowing his brows in concern.

Nojima's eyes hardened, making the Taicho shiver. "...He..."

* * *

Nojima walked down the hallway, letting out a small sigh. Riko was still a baby, but that did not mean she needed to pig out whenever she wanted to. Ichirou had just found her in the kitchen and started yelling when he saw her covered in flour, and eating fruit. Now that she could crawl she went anywhere she pleased. Not to mention the fact that Joshi's brother was there, once again demanding for the reiatsu. He lightly shook his head, deciding to head to his room to work on some other kido. He stopped and widened his eyes when he felt pressure on his shoulders, turning to look in the direction of the exit.

Whose reiatsu...?

Seeing as he was the closest to the exit he walked towards it, grabbing his zanpakuto on the way. The manor was concealed with kido, so no one should be able to see it on the outside. Some of the people staying in the manor looked at him curiously as he stalked by, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Once he made it to the door he slid it open and stepped out, immediately freezing and looking to the right to see a man standing about ten meters away.

His head was tilted upwards, holding a sword loosely in his hand and with his hair shielding his eyes and face. He was wearing a plain white kimono, which was amazingly clean white. Strange. The place was covered in dirt, so one would think someone wearing completely white would be dirty.

"Excuse me," Nojima called, sliding the door shut behind himself, standing straight as he stared at the man. "May I help you?"

He didn't respond, continuing to look upwards.

He... was standing right next to the wall to the manor. Nojima's eyes grew colder, his mouth tightening. He took a step towards the man, seeing him turn his head slightly to look towards him. Yellow irises met blue, both their eyes widening slightly. The blonde man's breath hitched, feeling a sudden fear hit him when his eyes connected with the other.

Nojima was always known to be serious, only sighing during comical moments. He was rarely scared by anyone or anything. If a job needed to be done, killing hollows, he did it without question. He did not even care how big or how strong the hollow was, he would do it because Joshi would entrust that job to him. So for this man to scare him...

"How did you find this place?" He asked after a moment. "What are you doing here?" Nojima asked as he stepped forward.

"...How did I find this place?" The other man asked, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. His eyes grew wide, grinning widely. "I just saw it..."

Nojima frowned in confusion. Saw it...? It's invisible to everyone, how can he—? His eyes grew wide when the man lifted his hand and touched the wall, the kido rippling before the building was revealed. Parting his lips in shock Nojima could only turn to look at the building in shock before his eyes snapped towards the man, unsheathing his sword.

No ordinary soul can dispel kido.

"I'm looking for someone," He said, giving a wide smile. "Perhaps you heard of him... I heard his name is Reta Tadashi..."

Joshi's brother? Nojima narrowed his eyes and frowned. Why would he be looking for him? The man's yellow eyes were trained onto him, quickly following his movements even if he moved a mere inch. Slowly, his eyes looked downwards to stare at the blonde's sword, that smile on his face growing. He looked back up, giving a wide grin.

"You like to play?" He asked.

Play?

"I do not understand what you speak of," Nojima said, glaring at the man. "Leave, now."

"You look like me," He said, tilting his head as he grinned. "Let's play."

"I don't—"

Nojima held up his sword, his eyes growing wide when blades connected together, looking up to see the stranger staring wide-eyed down at him with a frightening grin across his face. Raising his sword, Nojima struggled to block the next dozens of attacks, gritting his teeth and jumping back. He didn't master in Zanjutsu, but... Looking up, his eyes started glowing red, holding up his hand.

The mystery man quickly moved to the side when kido shot from his hand, causing the serious man to widen his eyes.

"Scream..." Nojima frowned. "Scream for me." He murmured, looking up with a wide grin. "...What is your name?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Nojima stayed quiet, his eyes growing hard when the man let out a giggle.

"My name..." He looked up, that smile growing across his face. "is Hijoshikina."

Insane? Nojima frowned in confusion before his eyes grew wide, looking to the side when blood spurted from his shoulder. He let out a pained yell, gripping his arm and gritting his teeth. Hijoshikina, as he called himself, paused and widened his eyes slightly. Nojima looked up, feeling fear grip him when a childlike look of innocence crossed the man's face.

"...Scream again," Hijoshikina said, giving a wide grin. "Scream for me."

Before Nojima could jump back Hijoshikina grabbed his shoulder and smashed him into the ground, rubble flying into the air made by the crater. He did as he wanted, letting out a pained scream. A deranged grin crossed the man's face, digging his hand into the wound, causing more screams to fill the air. Nojima gritted his teeth before he smashed his hand against the ground.

Hijoshikina barely had time to escape before something hit his side and knocked him a few meters away.

Gasping, Nojima pulled himself up, gripping his arm. He was losing too much blood... His vision started to blur, forcing himself to stand up on his feet and turning to glare at the man to see that he had wounded his side. He was still grinning. Strange. He didn't have that look in his eyes that suggested he lusted for battle... Eyes glowing red, Nojima glared at him before raising his arm, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!" Nojima said, blue light gathering at the tips of his fingers before it fired.

It was powerful, firing on for a mile or two before it finally dissipated. Nojima looked ahead, eyes wide, seeing Ichirou standing in front of him with his sword connected with Hijoshikina's. The white haired man blinked curiously, having almost attacked Nojima. The tall man was growling menacingly, his eyes wide with rage.

He dodged his attack...

How...?

Nojima groaned and fell forward, blinking when he found the twins holding him up, both glaring at the white haired man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichirou growled, curling his upper lip in a snarl.

"Hijoshikina," He answered, tilting his head and smiling. "Is Reta Tadashi here?" He asked conversationally.

"Nojima!" Zenaku yelled, running outside, glancing at the manor momentarily before grabbing the blonde man. "Idiot! Should've had one of us with you!" He growled, turning to head inside.

"No."

Everyone stopped, turning towards the white haired man to see him staring at Zenaku and Nojima, his eyes slightly wide and a small frown on his face. Ichirou growled and looked towards the scarred man, seeing him nod and turn towards the house. Looking back towards the stranger, Ichirou widened his eyes when he saw the absolutely _livid_ look in the man's eyes.

"Don't take away my playmate..." He murmured, glaring after the man. "Don't take him..." He was ignored. "I said _don't take him!_" He roared, his reiatsu sky-rocketing.

They all froze, all widening their eyes when they felt the pressure hitting their shoulders. Before Ichirou could stop him he jumped towards Zenaku and Nojima quickly, moving too fast. Before he could even grab Nojima his wrist was caught, making him blink before looking up. Tetsuya was glaring down at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he towered over the shorter man. Yellow eyes stared into an endless void of black, while black stared into shining yellow.

Hijoshikina let out a squeal when he was thrown, twisting and skidding against the ground with a grin.

Tetsuya frowned. This man...

"That was fun~!" Hijoshikina yelled, jumping up and down with a grin. "Let's do it again~!" He started clapping, which made the group frown.

"Who is that?" Shiko asked, frowning and glaring at the man.

"Nojima," The name coming from his mouth caused said man to freeze and widen his eyes. "Nojima... Nojima...! Nojima! Nojima~!" He started cackling. "Nojima! Come back and play with me!" He yelled, grinning widely and gripping his sword with a grin. "Scream for me, Nojima! I want to hear you scream!" The group frowned and held their swords tightly, glaring at the man.

"Who are you?"

The cold voice stopped the man, making him tilt his head. Tadashi stepped out, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the man. Behind him Rei, Aoi, and Teru stepped out, looking at the man curiously. Hijoshikina tilted his head and blinked before smiling brightly. He pointed at the man, giving a wide grin.

"Reta Tadashi!" He yelled, causing the man to frown. "...I want to speak to you~!"

Tadashi widened his eyes and froze, seeing the man standing directly in front of him. Hijoshikina gave a wide grin when everyone froze, all instantly turning towards him. Every sword was pointed towards him in less than a second, causing him to blink and tilt his head. Staring at the sword that was directly in front of his face made him go quiet... until a smile spread across his face. His tongue came out, licking the tip of the sword.

Tadashi widened his eyes and removed his zanpakuto, seeing the man licking his lips.

"Aw," He furrowed his brows. "You didn't kill anyone recently."

"Get the hell out of here!" Ichirou growled, glaring down at the man. "How the hell did you find this place?!"

"How?" Hijoshikina asked, giving a wide smile. "...I just saw it in the distance... and came to investigate." He giggled, causing everyone to shiver and frown.

* * *

"He spoke to Joshi's brother and then left," Nojima said, glaring at the city before looking back at the Taichos, seeing them all frown. "The next time we saw him he was accompanying Joshi's brother, but somehow he had him under control. He hadn't attempted to attack me since."

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo's eyes were wide, all swallowing visibly when they remembered that man. The way he stared at them, the way he laughed, the way he smiled... They shivered and glanced at one another while everyone in the room frowned at the news. Riko quickly muttered to Kaori why she was still wearing her cast when her arm was mobile now.

Kaori's response was that she didn't know how to take it off.

"Didn't stop him from trying to talk to you," Shiko said, turning to smile at the man. "And as I recall Renzo and Reizo were always with you when he was there."

"Yeah!" Renzo yelled, wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck with a scowl. "Nojima's our friend, not that crazy son of a bitch! Right?" He grinned down at the man.

"Release me."

"See?!" Renzo's grin widened.

"Don't worry, Nojima!" Reizo yelled, patting the shorter man's back with a grin. "The next time that bastard comes we'll beat him into oblivion! Then we'll feed his carcass to the bears." He said, holding his hands up and smiling.

Nojima blinked flatly.

"Release me."

"Aw, Nojima, you kidder, you," Renzo pulled him close and gave him a noogie, which made him start to struggle. He let out a grunt when he was punched in the side, moving away and groaning. "Okay, no teasing." He said, seeing the man glare at him before he walked away.

"So, he's... obsessed with you?" Hitsugaya concluded, looking at the blonde man with a frown. "Why you?"

"I am not sure," Nojima said, turning to stare at the prodigy. "All I know is that he keeps telling me we are the same. I do not know what he means by that."

"Alright, enough with this damn talking!" Zenaku growled, glaring at everyone before a wide grin crossed his face. "I wanna check what that thing does!" By 'thing' they assumed he meant the simulator. "So let's go!"

"You're just angry because it took you five hours to heal Nojima after that incident."

"Shuddap, Shiko!"

* * *

"Ah~! You're back!" Satoru looked up and smiled, seeing the group nod. "And you're dressed!"

They frowned at that. Just because they showed up in white kimonos the first time doesn't mean they weren't proper. Though, it was weird walking around with no sandals. Shinji, who was walking next to the twins, telling them jokes, couldn't help but notice that the Shiko fellow's sandals... were tied messily. He raised an eyebrow curiously. They were all dressed and proper, all wearing shihakusho, looking much better than wearing ordinary kimonos.

"Ah, man!" Reizo groaned loudly. "I never thought I'd dress like this again." He said, holding his arms apart.

"It's not that bad, Reizo," Tetsuya said, raising his hand and resting it on the blonde's head, giving a bright smile. "This brings back memories." He said, opening his eyes to smile gently down at the shorter man.

Reizo pouted and slowly nodded. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo looked around the area in confusion, glancing at each other only to shrug. They had no idea what this stuff was. But seeing the seats made them frown in confusion. Okay? Turning, they blinked in surprise when they saw Satoru, walking over towards him.

"Satoru!" Kaori yelled, seeing the man jump before he turned to face them. He tilted his head before smiling at them. "Watcha doing here?" She asked, giving a wide grin.

"I made this," Satoru said, holding his arm out towards the machine, gaining confused stares from the women. "It's a simulator." He explained, giving a wide smile.

The confused stares remained.

While he tried to explain to them what it was, the twins snuck over to the machine, staring at it curiously before they glanced at one another and grinned widely. Before they could even touch it Ichirou grabbed them and lifted them in the air, sending them a stern stare. They pouted and hung in the air like kittens. He carried them away from the machine, earning amused stares from Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"They function well together." Ukitake commented, smiling and seeing his oldest friend nod.

"They get along _very_ well. I remember when Rina-chan was my subordinate," Kyoraku sighed and looked in the direction of the woman, seeing her smile as she spoke with Shiko. "that she used to isolate herself, always thinking people were using her just for her looks." He let out a small sigh and smiled. "But she's gained a lot more confidence these long years."

"Renzo and Reizo," Ukitake murmured, looking towards the twins, seeing them backing away from the tall man with wide grins as they snickered. "They absolutely hated it when people would call one by the others' name. They're just so identical people couldn't help but mix the two." He smiled, seeing the twins grin up at the sighing man. "But they seem to have gotten happier."

"The others... Their Taichos are no longer around," Kyoraku murmured, lifting his hat to stare at the other people of the group, seeing them speaking to one another while they waited for Kurotsuchi's subordinate to finish. "So we have no idea how they were before they left."

"Probably sticks up their arses," Shinji answered, making the two jump, which made him grin. "But, eh, it's not like they care what we think, right? They already established that when they said they don't remember us." He said with a pout.

"They remember us just fine." Kyoraku said, motioning to himself and his friend.

"That's 'cause yer old."

That made them frown.

"Now!" Satoru announced, turning to grin at the group. "Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" Renzo yelled, jumping and waving his arm with a grin. "Me, me! Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me! Pick me! Pick me!"

Ichirou grabbed him roughly by the back of his robes, making everyone's eyes snap wide open when he _threw_... Renzo over the railing and into the courtyard. Everyone gawked, all staring at the tall man in shock. He turned, scoffed and looked back to see the blonde man pick himself up and wave happily with a grin, like he hadn't just been thrown into the air. Ukitake chuckled lightly and smiled, staring at his former subordinate.

He was still the same, yet at the same time so different.

"Watch me, Riko!" Renzo yelled, pointing at himself with a smirk. "I'll kick whatever's ass comes onto the courtyard in a snap!"

"Don't get so full of yerself, dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"WHAT?!"

"I love you~!" Renzo yelled, giving a wide grin.

"Say that again, ya little shit!"

"I love-"

"SHUDDAP!"

Renzo started snickering, blinking and turning around when he heard something 'zap,' widening his eyes when he saw electricity forming in one spot before a hollow formed. His eyes shined, gasping lightly as he grinned. He started hopping from one foot to the other. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo's eyes snapped wide open, running towards the railing and gawking at the hollow.

"What the hell?!" Riko raised an eyebrow. "Is that real?"

"No, it's simulated," Satoru answered, giving a bright smile. "It's not real."

"Seriously?" Kaori asked, eyes still wide. "It looks... so _real_."

"It's huge," Kayo commented, furrowing her brows worriedly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine!" Shiko said, startling the small blonde. He chuckled lightly. "Sorry. But Renzo will be fine. When he fights..." He let out a somewhat exhausted sigh. "He just doesn't know when to stop. The same with his brother." He said, turning to stare flatly at the grinning twin.

"...What 'bout his zanpakuto?" Zenaku murmured to Ichirou, quirking a brow curiously.

"Shit," Shinji turned and ran to get the bag Komamura was carrying. Digging through it he pulled out an Asauchi. "Ya'll know we don't trust ya, but I find ya guys hilarious and alright," He said truthfully with a smirk, which gained confused stares at the first word. "so, yer gonna hafta settle for Asauchi till ya gain our trust."

Shinji walked towards the railing, ignoring the groans, yelling at the twin. Looking back, Renzo blinked, giving a wide grin when he saw the sword. He managed to grab it, instantly pouting when he realized it wasn't his zanpakuto. An Asauchi. Oh, well. Turning, he gave another wide grin, watching as the hollow stared at him. From on the upper level Satoru smiled, reaching towards the machine and flipping a switch.

The hollow immediately roared.

Renzo shot forward, unsheathing the sword and jumping off the ground, swinging the sword with a wide grin on his face. The hollow roared and opened its mouth, a cero forming in its mouth. It did not deter Renzo. Instead, he threw away the sheath and held up his hand, kido forming in his palm before it shot off and connected with the cero, creating an explosion. Landing on the ground he shot forward once more, swinging the sword and cutting off the leg.

"Whoa!" Kaori leaned forward and grinned.

Shiko glanced at her and smirked, glancing back.

Renzo flipped back, performing many somersaults before landing on his feet, holding his hand forward and shouting a kido spell. In connected, hitting the hollow before it roared once more and took off for him. Renzo grinned before his eyes grew wide in a comical way, seeing the hollow running towards him. Muttering a small "uh-oh" he turned and bolted away, glancing back to see that it was using its two arms and one leg to run.

"Friggin' restraint!" Renzo yelled, continuing to run around the courtyard.

"Kill it already!" Zenaku yelled, giving a wide grin and he leaned forward.

"Not as easy as it looks!"

"Renzo!" The blonde blinked and turned, seeing his brother standing on the railing with a wide grin stretched across his face. "Its' left shoulder!" Reizo yelled, giving a wide grin.

He didn't question it, all he did was turn and jump towards the hollow's shoulder, flipping and bringing his leg down, grinning when he heard a loud 'crack.' Reizo started jumping, letting out a whoop as the hollow roared. Some of the Taichos glanced at the man in bewilderment. How did he know that the shoulder was...? Ah, who cared.

It was then that Renzo brought the sword through the hollow's head when it was brought down.

Reizo jumped and whooped once more while the others smirked in amusement.

"_Point for Kobayashi Renzo!_"

Said man yelped and started looking around in confusion, blinking and looking upwards. His eyes grew wide, staring at the screen in the middle of the courtyard that hovered high enough to be seen by a couple streets. What the hell was _that_? Hesitating for a moment he walked towards the crowd, jumping up the wall and over the railing.

"You _do_ know that there's stairs?" Kaori said, turning to point at said stairs with a frown.

"But it's fun jumping high again~!" Renzo said, grinning widely at the woman. "Who's next?!" He yelled, hopping down from the railing.

Zenaku stepped onto the railing, holding an Asauchi over his shoulder, looking up with a grin. He jumped off the railing and into the courtyard, striding further into the large area. Unsheathing the sword he threw the sheath aside, causing the Taichos to frown when he stood there. Kaori was practically hopping in place from excitement, a wide grin stretched across her face. How did this guy fight?

"Unohana Taicho!"

Everyone blinked and turned, just when a hollow appeared in the courtyard. Zenaku glanced back and shrugged before looking back with a smirk. All he cared about was feeling that wonderful thrill when he would fight, not if anyone was watching. Haku ran into the courtyard, looking around briefly in confusion before he grinned at the woman, making her blink and face him. Running towards her he bowed down and straightened back up, so much excitement on his face.

"Kenshin's up!" Haku said, making the Komamura widen his eyes slightly and the redhead to gasp. "He woke up just half an hour ago!"

"He is?!" Kaori asked, stepping forward with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Haku was still grinning, so much happiness in his eyes.

Shiko blinked. "...Who?" He murmured.

"Dunno." Reizo answered, shrugging lightly.

The turned in time to see Zenaku ripping off one of the limbs, making them widen their eyes and cringe before they chuckled lightly. Zenaku... Their ever loving battle crazed friend. Unohana nodded to the other Taichos before she turned to head for the fourth division, telling Haku he would have to wait until she assessed the injured third seat. Haku deflated but bowed his head at the order. Unohana sent him a smile before continuing on her way. The black and red haired man sighed and turned, clapping his hands and looking around the area with a grin.

"Alright, what's going on?" Haku asked, regaining his cheerful attitude.

It caused Riko to smirk. "We're watching fights with this sim... u... ter?" She frowned in confusion. "Simuter?" What was it called again?

Haku nodded, blinking when he saw unfamiliar faces... or wait... _familiar_ faces. Frowning in confusion he focused on the two identical men, seeing them tilt their heads when they saw him staring at them head on. They grinned widely, making the man frown before he took a step closer, squinting his eyes. Why the hell did they look so familiar? Well, they were twins, that much was obvious but—His eyes snapped wide open with realization.

"You're the two bastards that beat me up two years ago!" Haku yelled, pointing at them and causing everyone to blink in surprise.

They blinked.

"I'm the third seat of the ninth division!"

They blinked once more.

"The... The guy with red and black hair...!"

More confused stares.

"I... I tried to fight you," Haku said, trying to explain to him who he was. "Y-You remember?"

"Hmm..." Reizo pretended to think before giving a wide grin. "Nope~!"

Haku slumped and sent them a flat stare, apparently forgetting his anger. The twins gave wide grins, making the third seat sigh before he turned his head... just in time to see Zenaku throw the hollow across the courtyard. His eyes grew wide, letting his jaw drop as he gazed at the man. Zenaku laughed, letting grin cross his face when the hollow disappeared, turning to head back for the crowd. Kaori let out a groan and slumped her shoulders.

"Aw, man! I missed it!" Kaori said, lowering her head and pouting.

"Eh... it wasn't that impressive," Shiko said, waving his hand dismissively with a smirk. He yelped when the scarred man slapped the back of his head. "I-I mean, it was so... so _amazing_! So amazing it was almost beautiful!" He said, turning to grin up at the man.

Zenaku rolled his eyes.

"So you know what you must do?" Ukitake asked, smiling at the group, seeing them all turn to stare at them.

"Yep, train, eat, sleep." Ichirou said, shrugging lightly with a frown. "...I still wanna think I'm dreaming." He said, glancing at the others to see them nod. "But yeah, we got it, Ukitake Taicho." He said, which made the others frown.

"...Why do you call him by his title?" Shinji asked, frowning at the man.

"He deserves it," Ichirou said, narrowing his eyes and frowning as he stared at the other Taichos. "I don't know you. Don't care about you. Don't give a flying fuck 'bout all your accomplishments in life. Don't even care if you can kill me right now with a simple swing of your zanpakuto." He let out a scoff. "I ain't callin' ya by your title unless you prove you deserve it."

He turned and walked away with a flat look on his face, not reacting when the twins jumped up and clung to his shoulders, heading towards Satoru to ask what kind of hollows he can make appear. The Taichos frowned, glaring after the man. Prove they deserve it? Shinji scoffed loudly and stuck out his tongue. Ah, who cared what that giant thought? He was perfectly happy watching them make fools of themselves as they try to train with only a _quarter_ of their reiatsu.

"I apologize for him," Rina said, giving a bright smile. "But we just don't feel comfortable being out in the open. Especially since some people do not approve of us being out." She said, tilting her head and smirking. "Have a nice day, Taichos." She said, turning and walking away.

"Oh, boy, boy..." Shiko closed his eyes and smiled as he furrowed his brows. "I apologize for _all_ of them." He said, bowing towards the Taichos and standing up with a smirk. "They just don't know how to show respect to amazing people." He said with a chuckle.

Kensei narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Ass kissin' ain't gonna do shit for ya."

Shiko narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I can always try." He chuckled and turned, waving with a backwards glance. "Good day, Taichos. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon."

Most of the Taichos left, some staying behind to watch the training, like Shinji. Who went to sit in one of the many seats and started whooping and raising his arms above his head. The twins stared at him before they started snickering. They liked this guy. Haku did the same as the Taicho, sitting in a seat to watch until he would go see Kenshin. The other Taichos happened to be the three the women were avoiding, all trying to speak to them. But they were brushing them off with narrowed eyes and flat looks, telling them to leave.

This gained a curious stare from Rina.

"Hmm..."

* * *

**More of our favourite... split... couples next chapter! :D**

**Anyway, what helped me finish this chapter... was "Nya Nya Dance." XD **

**But there will be more family fun next chapter! :D**

**February 17, 2013**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I thank all those for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Luafua** – Yay. :D I love all of them. X3 How they met is scary. DX But that's how Hijo is. X3 I'm also hoping to draw a better picture of him. X3

**StarTime101** – You'll have to wait for that moment. :D I'm waiting to write it~! X3

**whitefyrefoxxy** – She's a tricky one, that woman. XD I love him, too! :D I love all of them. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Poor Nojima. :( And yes, she is. X3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D

**DreamingInThePast** – I love him. XD And yes, he was. :( Hijo is able to sense a lot of stuff, and he felt reiatsu around the building. D: Which is how he found them. And when he would go to the manor they would hide Riko in one of the rooms so he could talk to her. D: They have yet to know that he met her. DX The simulator is awesome~! :D Next chapter they're gonna fight shinigami. :3 After a good night's rest. X3 Rina's gonna do something all right. *evil laughter***** Hopefully nothing too bad. XD I couldn't help it. XD I was doodling him for about three weeks and that's what came up~! :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Yay~! :D Yeah, that's what I was thinking! :D Getting Kayo out of character... It'd be amazing~! :D

**Undefined** – YAY~! :D Zenaku's awesome~! X3 And yes he does. X3 He was there when he had still been a shinigami. :D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Zenaku is now my comic relief. XD And you picture them that way? :o Since I already drew them I can't picture them in any other way. XD But yes! :D I will write more of them! :D But wow! D: Your nephew was born~? Wow! :D I don't have any nephews or nieces. X3

...Nothing happening in this chapter. Other than our three main Taichos striking a deal with Rina and Shiko. :D It's at times like this where I miss the icons on deviantart. XD But I is sorry for taking my time. ( -.-) Probably could've finished yesterday, but I was doing homework. XP But I caught up in math! :D I just need to finish a few more questions. X3

Oh~! To all you writers out there... what is _your_ inspiration? :o Since mine is music. X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"C'mon! Kill it! Kill it already!"

Well, they could tell Haku was into it. Some people were glancing at Haku, seeing him standing on his seat and yelling at Shiko to kill the hollow already. Tetsuya and Nikito were sitting down, as well, while Shinji was curious where in the hell Tetsuya got the flag. Some people ad wandered into the courtyard when they saw the screen and settled down to watch the fight. Thankfully, there wasn't too much people. Hearing the third seat all the brunette did was roll his eyes and smile. While he was training, which was pretty much trying to tire the hollow out by running away, the three Taichos were getting frustrated. They weren't listening! They tried talking to them and all they did was hum and nod to anything they said with flat looks on their faces. Hitsugaya groaned and reached up to touch his head. He wasn't used to Kayo acting like this.

"Kayo, can you just listen?" Hitsugaya asked, staring at the woman with a stern look on his face.

"I am." Kayo muttered, not even glancing at him, that flat look _still_ on her face.

"Kayo...!"

"I don't know why you're getting mad, Hitsugaya Taicho. I said I'm listening." Kayo said, closing her eyes and huffing.

Riko and Kaori started snickering. They immediately frowned when their former Taichos tried talking to them. At the same time all three women groaned and rolled their eyes with frowns. Though they soon grinned when Shiko beat the hollow, all holding up their arms and cheering. The brunette looked up and smiled at them before he walked towards the stairs.

"If you don't leave, I'm gonna kick you between the legs!" Riko warned, turning to glare at the Taicho.

Kenpachi scoffed. "I jus' wanna talk."

"Bullshit!" Riko turned and kicked him, her eyes growing wide before she started hopping on one foot, holding her injured one. "Son of a bitch!"

Kaori started laughing, pointing at the woman while she growled curses. How could she forget kicking the man was like kicking a wall? Kayo covered her mouth and smiled, her shoulders shaking as the woman continued to yell. She finally turned towards them and glared, causing them to grin before they went back to ignoring the Taichos. Byakuya placed a hand on Kaori's shoulder, quickly removing it when she sent him a poisonous stare.

"What make you _think_ I even want to talk to _you_?" Kaori asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously as she frowned.

"Kaori-"

"Ah!" Kaori held up her hands, even the one with her cast(which gained confused stares). "It's _Chiharu_ to _you_, _Kuchiki Taicho!_" She snapped, quickly looking away with a scowl.

"Would ya stop bein' stubborn and listen?!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring down at the woman. "This isn't over!" He said, gesturing to himself and the woman. "Not until I say so!"

"AGH!" Riko turned to glare at the man. "Why?! I ain't worth it, dumbass!"

"Yeah, ya are! So shuddap and just listen, for fuck's sake!" Kenpachi rolled his eyes, causing everyone in the small group to widen their eyes and drop their jaws at what he just said.

She was worth it...? Slowly, a blush spread across Riko's face before she roughly shook her head and sent him a glare. Turning, she walked away, causing the man to blink before he started growling. Kayo and Kaori quickly followed her, the redhead snarling when the Taicho tried following. They made their escape, stomping away from the Taichos with narrowed eyes.

Gone was the sadness, and replacing it was anger.

All three Taichos slumped their shoulders and sighed, watching as the women walked to the other side of the courtyard to stand next to the crazy group. This was not working out for them. _First_, they went ahead and assumed they were ending the relationship. _Second_, they did not listen to their explanations. _Third_, they were just being annoying by not listening!

"Hmm, I wonder what _that_ could have been about?"

"Shit!" Kenpachi growled, having jumped at the unexpected voice, all three turning.

Rina sat on the railing, her arms across her chest as she smiled at the three. They frowned when they saw her, realizing she had been listening. She had been sitting there the entire time and they couldn't even see her? They must have been too absorbed with making the darn women listen to them! Scoffing, Kenpachi growled before trying to walk away to talk to the woman again. He frowned when Rina's leg shot up, blocking his way.

"If ya don't wanna lose the leg I suggest ya remove it, woman!" Kenpachi growled, turning to glare at the blonde.

"Oh, temper, temper," Rina said, narrowing her eyes as she smiled. "You see, Taicho... I don't take threats seriously unless one carries a threat out." She said, letting out a small chuckle. "So, I suggest you stay where you are."

"What makes ya think I'll listen to _you_?!" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I think we both know they will leave once again if you try to talk to them." Rina said, hopping off the railing and giving a smirk. "So, may I ask why you were asking them to listen?"

"No, you may not," Hitsugaya answered, narrowing his eyes as he frowned. "This is something personal. It has nothing to do with the prisoners."

"Prisoners? Oh, you make us sound _so_ bad," Rina said, chuckling as she smiled. She walked towards them, unconsciously making them take a step back, which made them frown. "You see, Taichos, it _is_ my business. Riko is like a daughter to me. Riko is friends with those other two. You three are trying to talk to them." She stopped and narrowed her eyes. "So, why are you trying to talk to my daughter and her friends?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Byakuya repeated, giving the woman a cold gaze. "Move aside."

"You see, my guess is, Taichos," Rina raised her hand and examined her fingernails, still smiling. "is that you formed relationships with them... and something bad happened to make them so angry at you. Am I right?" She asked, giving a smug little smile.

Hitsugaya tensed. "N-No-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Rina waved her finger back and forth, giving them a wink. "You _do_ know someone can tell you're lying if you stutter, right? So..." She gave a wide grin. "do you want to talk to them?"

The three men frowned in confusion. Of course, they want to talk to them. But they were being so friggin' stubborn that they couldn't even get a word out. And as this woman so _obviously_ pointed out they would leave as soon as they would walk over to them. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, examining the woman. She smiled, tilting her head as she observed in return.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the woman a glare.

"Ah, there it is," Rina laughed lightly. "You see, I don't do anything for free." She said, making the three start glaring at her. "So, if you want to talk to them, you can-"

"You're expecting us ta pay?! Fuck no! I'll just go talk to her myself!" Kenpachi growled, stomping around the woman.

Rina closed her eyes and smiled, lightly shaking her head as she 'tsked.' Byakuya and Hitsugaya watched as the man stomped towards the woman. Riko looked up, spotted him, and instantly turned to run away. Kenpachi started yelling at her to get back, which gained her family's attention. They all then turned towards him, which made him start shaking in anger before he turned and stomped back towards them.

Hitsugaya face-palmed.

"What do ya want?!" Kenpachi growled, glaring down at the woman.

"How did it go?" Rina asked, opening her eyes to smirk at the man.

"You know very well how it fuckin' went!" If she didn't start talking he was going to punch her.

Not really, but still.

"Yes, I do," Rina said, giving the man a smug stare. He growled in return. "But I want nothing special in return. I'm sure it won't be much for you, as well." She said, gesturing towards the men. She smiled. "Sake."

"S-Sake?" Hitsugaya asked, wondering if he heard wrong.

"Sake, about two crates or so," Rina repeated, giving a wide grin. She turned and gestured towards the group. "You see, my friends have become so tense it's saddening." She gave a mock sigh of distress. "We only recently reunited, but they still haven't relaxed. So... I want to get sake for them to cheer them up. But as you know, I am a prisoner, therefore I cannot have any money to pay for such things."

The three Taichos frowned, seeing the woman smiling at them. Dammit. Well, it _really_ wasn't that much. At least she wasn't asking for money. They slowly nodded, making the woman smile brightly. But if there was a catch they won't hesitate to argue to throw the woman back in jail.

"But as you can see, I'm just a woman," Rina said, leaning to her left side, making the Taichos narrow their eyes when they saw her smile. "So, I'm afraid I can't carry any large boxes. So, I was wondering if you could carry them for me to the first division." She said politely.

"What?! Fuck no! I'll give ya the sake, but I ain't carryin' anywhere!" Kenpachi snarled, glaring down at the woman.

He... actually felt a little worried when the smile slipped off her face as she narrowed her eyes. Rina frowned slightly before she smiled and turned around sharply. The three Taichos blinked, glancing at one another for a moment before looking back.

"Oh, well~!" Rina turned and gave a little smirk. "Have fun trying to get them to listen. Ta ta~!" She walked away, lifting her hand to say farewell.

Hitsugaya flinched. "W-Wait!" He yelled, reaching for the woman.

She stopped and turned, giving a smile. "Yes?"

"We'll... deliver it," Hitsugaya sighed, glaring ahead. "But that is it."

"Thank you~!" Rina gave a grin. "But from what I can see it looks like you'll need help talking to a woman." She said with a wink.

Kenpachi frowned. "Talking to a woman?" He scoffed and held his hand up. "It's Riko, fer cryin' out loud!"

Rina blinked, tilting her head before she walked over towards the Taichos. They wouldn't admit that they moved back when she walked towards them. Kenpachi frowned when she stopped in front of him, peering up at him with calculating eyes. Humming lightly, Rina looked at the man closely for a long moment, which was starting to unnerve him, before a wide smile crossed her face.

"Now I remember you~!" Rina said, pointing at the man with a bright smile. "You're the man that's in love with my Riko~!"

"W-WHAT?!"

Hitsugaya snorted, quickly taking a step away from the tall man. Byakuya had a smirk across his face, which surprised the hell out of Shinji, who was trying to listen. But they were too damn far away. The two shorter Taicho watched in amazement as... a _blush_, though really small, spread across Kenpachi's face. Their eyes were wide, staring at the man in shock as the taller man stared down at the woman in shock and horror.

Zaraki Kenpachi... _blushed_...

Pigs must be flying.

"I-I don't love that idiot!" Kenpachi snarled, scoffing as he crossed his arms and looked away. "So don't even-oof!"

Kenpachi bent forward, holding his stomach with a cringe. Doing this brought his face down to her level, freezing when he saw Rina staring at him with narrowed eyes and a cruel smirk on her face. Okay... He suddenly gets the feeling that those other idiots didn't tell them something about this woman.

"Please don't insult my daughter in front of me, Taicho," Rina said, leaning forward as she smiled. "I _really_ don't have the patience for insults. Because... Taicho... if you make fun of my daughter in front of me again..." She narrowed her eyes as she chuckled. "_You'll regret it._"

The three were staring at the woman with wide eyes as a dark aura hung over her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, and stay right here, I need to get someone to help you speak to them," Rina said, giving them a wide smile. "I'll be back." She turned and walked away.

"H-Hold on!" Hitsugaya yelled, stepping forward with a frown. "Help us speak to them? I don't understand."

"It is obvious right now, Taicho, those three do not trust you," Rina turned and smiled. "You have to regain that trust."

"...You are saying we have lost their trust?" Byakuya asked, his eyes slightly wide with shock.

They... what?

Rina smiled. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The three stunned Taichos stayed silent when she walked away. They lost their trust...? Since when?! Hitsugaya frowned, having guessed since the women had signed the transfer forms. Glancing at the women they saw them all smiling as they cheered on Reizo, who was now training. They didn't even know they lost their trust. They were their Taichos, although former, so they should still trust them! Or... did she mean relationship wise? Oh, this was giving Kenpachi a headache.

Glancing at the other woman they had to blink when they saw her speaking quietly with the brunette. He raised his eyebrows slightly and murmured back to her. She nodded with a smile. Shiko delicately raised an eyebrow before he glanced towards them, causing the three to frown when they saw a smirk cross his face. He nodded, walking with the woman towards them.

"Good afternoon, Taichos~!" Shiko greeted, smirking at the three. "My friend here tells me you have lady problems?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Hitsugaya said, giving the man a glare.

"Ah," Shiko raised a hand and resting it on his chest, turning to smirk at the blonde. "Children."

Rina started laughing lightly, which made Hitsugaya clench his hands as his shoulders started shaking from restrained anger. Shiko then started looking them over from head to toe, his expression blank as the Taichos tensed. What the hell was he looking at? If he was judging them by appearance... Well, that wouldn't really be that big of a deal. The brunette smiled and glanced at the blonde.

"They're certainly handsome in their own ways," Shiko commented, which made the three tense. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

He's not... like _that_, right?

"The classic problem," Rina said, smiling at the man. "They lost the trust of those they love." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, the world is so cruel."

Shiko laughed. "Oh, it definitely is." He glanced at the three and smirked. "So, which one of those lovely women are you in love with?"

They all answered, though Kenpachi growled that he wasn't in love with her. Hitsugaya was blushed brightly as he scowled. Byakuya... Well, he looked indifferent.

"...Riko?" Shiko asked, staring at the tall man with a curious look. He received a nod. Staying quiet for a while he turned towards his comrade. "Riko certainly has a unique taste in men." He said with a light chuckle.

Kenpachi growled lowly.

This damn family was pissing him off.

"Ichirou doesn't remember him?" Shiko asked, looking at the woman curiously.

"No."

"Well, that's good. One less thing to worry about."

"...Why is that good?" Hitsugaya asked, crossing his arms as he frowned, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, you see, my dear little Taicho, Ichirou happens to be one of those..." Shiko waved his hand and smiled, not noticing the way Hitsugaya frowned at what he was called. "typical fathers. They get incredibly jealous and wary of those that try to court their daughters. Only Ichirou... happens to be a thousand times worse." He said, closing his eyes as he smiled.

"How so?"

"Hm..." Shiko furrowed his brows as he tried to think. Raising his head he turned, smiling when he saw the man they were speaking of walking into the courtyard as a hollow appeared. "Ah, good! You'll have an example right now."

The three Taichos turned their heads, watching with bored looks in their eyes as the hollow roared and ran towards the tall man. Ichirou blinked with a frown, curling his fingers into fists. He didn't reach for the sword, instead standing straight calmly. Hitsugaya was about to comment why he wasn't doing anything, when the hollow was a few feet from the man. Ichirou pulled his arm back, his reiatsu spiking for a moment, quickly bringing it forward.

His fist connected, cracking the hollow's face as it flew clear across from the courtyard.

Ichirou, still holding his stance, narrowed his eyes and smirked. He walked towards the hollow, making his "family" start jumping and cheering him on. The three Taichos stared with wide eyes.

There were a lot of people that were abnormally strong in strength, one of which was Komamura, but this guy...

A whistle sounded out. "Whew! I'd hate ta be you, Kenpachi." Shinji said, standing with the crowd as he grinned.

They all jumped at the unexpected company, all staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, so many Taichos," Shiko sighed and smirked. "I wish I could remember their names."

"Really?" Rina asked, turning to stare at the brunette.

"No."

"Name's Hirako Shinji," The blonde said, smirking at the two. "Don't care if ya remember it or not."

Shiko narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I think we'll get along just fine, Hirako Taicho." He chuckled lightly. Turning towards the three he smiled. "But yes, we need to make sure Ichirou doesn't recognize you," He pointed at Kenpachi. "because if he does he'll see red." He said with a grin. "But now, tell me how you three gained their trust and love."

Hitsugaya blushed. "...Get out of here, Hirako." He ordered, turning to glare at the man.

"Whaaaaat?" Shinji whined, giving a pout. "Fine, but I expect details~!" He walked away with a grin.

"He's a nice man." Rina commented, turning to smile at the brunette.

Hitsugaya glanced at his fellow Taichos, seeing them frowning before they glanced at him, as well. Did they _have_ to? Looking back at the two they almost cringed when they saw the expected stares. They slowly turned their gazes towards the women once more, seeing them grinning widely as Ichirou walked back towards them. Rina was close to Riko, who was close to Kaori and Kayo. If she talked to them... They all sighed and gave the two defeated stares as they told them.

Shiko blinked. "...A beach..." He said slowly to the short Taicho, who nodded. "...You two were stuck together..." He said to the stoic Taicho, who gave a curt nod. "...You wanted to get rid of a stalker..." He said to the tallest Taicho, who nodded with a grunt.

He gave a slow blink before he held up his hand to silently tell them to hold on for a moment. Turning, he walked a couple meters away, which made the three Taichos frown in confusion. Suddenly... Shiko threw his head back and started laughing, hard. He bent over, holding his stomach as he held onto the railing. He laughed to the point of tears running down his face, which gained his comrades' attention. They frowned confusion and glanced at one another for the answer.

The three were sending the brunette death glares when he finally calmed down and walked back towards them.

"Ah-hem," Shiko cleared his throat and gave them a wide grin. "Alright." He started snickering before he shook his head. "Okay, is that how you gained their trust?"

They all nodded.

"Well, then they can't recreate the atmosphere," Shiko said, letting out a small sigh. "So, I am sorry to say this, you will need to gain their trust slowly." This made the Taichos frown. "And from Rina has told me she has concluded you are... smothering them." He said as he smiled. "That's a big no-no." He said, wagging his finger back and forth.

"Smothering?" Kenpachi scoffed. "I ain't smothering the woman."

"Have you left her alone for more than a day?"

Kenpachi opened his mouth to answer before he shut it and glared at the brunette. Shiko narrowed his eyes and smirked. The other two Taichos glanced at one another and frowned before the prodigy sent the brunette a glare.

"How do you know this?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning at the man.

Shiko chuckled. "I have had my fair share of women, Taichos," He said, holding his hand out towards himself. "But those days are behind me. I am no longer interested in all the drama." He said, closing his eyes and waving his hand. He smirked at the three. "But you're situation has greatly interested me."

"We are not here for your amusement." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes as he sent the man a cold stare.

"Ooooh! Listen to that voice," Shiko said in a seductive voice, which made the three Taichos unconsciously shiver. They widened their eyes in horror. What in the hell was _that_?! "You must have women falling for you left and right." He continued as if nothing happened. "Now, tell me, what do you find interesting about them?" He asked, smiling at the three.

They frowned uncomfortably at the question.

"Sorry, my bad!" Shiko held up his hands with a smirk. "That's a little _too_ personal now, is it?" He chuckled in amusement. "Now... Rina, dear, will you speak with Riko and her friends?" He asked, smiling at the woman.

Rina nodded with a smirk and turned, walking away. Turning back towards the Taichos, Shiko narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Hopefully, we get them to forgive you for whatever you have done." He said, waving his hand with a grin. "What did you do?"

Hitsugaya told him, which made him widen his eyes.

"Oh..." Shiko frowned and looked to the side. "Well, it seems to me that they're overreacting."

"No shit." Kenpachi grunted, rolling his eyes with a frown.

Shiko opened his mouth to say more before he paused and raised his arm with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Joshi~!"

They turned, seeing the tall man smiling as he walked towards them with Nikito following with a flat look on his face. He bowed his head towards them respectfully with a kind smile on his face. Much different than his bastard "family" members. They hesitated before nodding back, making the smile widen before Tetsuya continued on. He stopped next to Shiko.

"I want to speak to all of you about fighting together," Tetsuya said, seeing the brunette smile and nod. "Come along." He said, continuing on his way.

Shiko stared after him before he turned and smiled at the Taichos. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but... duty calls." He bowed towards them and turned to head after the man.

"...I fucking hate this family." Kenpachi said, glaring after the man.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Eh?" Zenaku quirked a brow, staring at the tall man in confusion. "Learn to fight together?"

Tetsuya nodded. "It has been two years. While your skills in basic training are fine, I'm afraid that fighting together is..." He paused and looked up in thought. "still something that you need to work on." He smiled down at the group, trying to ignore the looks of distress.

"B-But we can fight together just fine!" Renzo whined, pouting up at the man.

"Yes, you and Reizo can fight fine together," Tetsuya said, smiling down at the twins, both gazing up at him with pitiful looks on their faces. "You two have been fighting together ever since you joined the Gotei thirteen. But even so, only two years of not fighting can leave you—Now what did they say?" He murmured, looking to the side. He smiled and looked back at the group. "Rusty."

"...I think we just got criticized by Joshi." Ichirou huffed, his eyes slightly wide.

"So, I want you all to work harder~!" Tetsuya gave a bright smile.

"...I can never stay mad at that face." Zenaku murmured, the others nodding as they gaze at the cheerful face that was their Joshi.

They all blinked when they heard a screeching noise, everyone turning to see two people skidding around the corner that lead into the small stadium-like area. Kayo blinked and raised her eyebrows, turning when she realized it was the twins. Renta and Seika bolted towards her, their eyes wide before they skidded to a stop in front of her. Dirt rose into the air, both panting heavily as they stared at their small friend and her friends.

"...Okay?" Riko glanced at the redhead, seeing her shrug.

"You guys won't believe it!" Seika yelled, her eyes impossibly wide.

"What?" Kayo asked, furrowing her brows worriedly.

"Central Forty-six let prisoners out!" Renta yelled, gawking at the woman. They stayed silent and glanced at one another. "I-I mean, what the hell was going through their heads?! First, these crazy ass assholes attack-" Riko snorted with a grin. "and then they're letting prisoners run free! I mean, why not just release everyone?! Let all the prisoners run rampant all over the Soul Society, huh?! Fucking crazy ass old bastards is what they are!"

"...Okay, I think that was a little too much." Seika said, sending her brother a flat stare.

The group that was standing behind them exchanged stunned stares.

"B-But who did they let out?" Renta asked, glancing between all four women with wide eyes. "Hopefully not Aizen, 'cause we have enough egotistical people in the Seireitei."

"Um..." Kayo raised her hand and pointed behind the two.

The glanced behind, seeing a group of people staring at them.

"Hey," Renta nodded towards them in a greeting before he and his sister looked back. "But who would they-?!"

The twins' eyes grew wide, freezing before they slowly turned around. The group stared back with various expressions. Amusement, confusion, kindness, and very _unamused._ The twins suddenly started screaming, pointing at the group when they realized they were the prisoners. The three women standing behind them covered their ears and scowled, giving the two annoyed stares. The screaming finally died down, both panting heavily as they stared wide-eyed at the group.

Renzo and Reizo blinked, glancing at one another before they burst out laughing.

"W-What the hell was_ that?!_" Renzo yelled, slapping a hand to his face as he laughed. "_AAAAAAHHH!_" He imitated their screaming, which made them blush brightly in embarrassment. "Oh, man, I think that was the best moment since we came out!"

The twins fell to the ground, continuing to laugh.

"Shuddap, you two," Ichirou ordered, rolling his eyes when they tried to muffle their laughter and failed. He glanced at the two third seats. "Who're you?"

"Seika," Renta whispered loudly, bending down to her level, his eyes wide as he stared at the tall man. "I recognize this guy."

"Me, too!" Seika whispered back, just as loud. "In fact... the two laughing at us beat us up!" She growled, glaring down at the other pair of twins. "...I remember seeing all of them!" She paused, staring at the tall, scarred man. "...I especially remember _him_!" She growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Zenaku quirked a brow.

"And..." Renta's eyes grew wide, staring at the grey haired man that stepped around the crowd to see what was causing the commotion. "...Nikito?" He asked, taking a step towards the man.

Nikito widened his eyes slightly when he saw them, furrowing his brows and looking away. With wide grins across their faces they walked towards him, causing him to look up when they stepped in front of him. Tetsuya turned his head towards them and tilted his head slightly.

"Nikito!" Renta yelled, wrapping his arms around the man and giving him a big hug. "It's so great to see you again~!" He rubbed his cheek against the grey haired man's with a grin.

Nikito only let out a sigh. "It is nice to see you, too, Renta."

"My best buddy is out again!" Renta grinned directly in front of his face. "Oh, man! Your hair is short, too~!"

"Yours, as well." Nikito commented, a flat look still across his face.

"Somebody should have told us!" Seika yelled dramatically, pointing at the sky with a scowl. She then jumped and tackled the man, holding onto him as he stood upright. "We missed you~!"

Nikito let out another small sigh as the two clung to him, turning his head to see the group sending him stunned stares. He stiffened and cleared his throat, telling the two to let go of him. They did, both continuing to grin at him. Seeing their faces made him hesitate before a small smile crossed his face. Renta gave a girlish squeal before he once again engulfed the man in a hug.

"...Huh." Riko turned to grin at the other two, seeing them smile in amusement.

"Release me, Renta." Nikito sighed once more.

"No! I'm never letting you go again!" Renta yelled, tightening his hold as he narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa..." They turned their heads, seeing Zenaku backing away with cautious look on his face. "Yer not a homosexual, right?"

Renta's face turned red before he promptly released Nikito, clearing his throat and looking away.

"It's nice to know that Nikito has loyal friends~!" Tetsuya said, stepping towards them.

Both Renta and Seika's eyes grew wide, watching as the man drew closer as he towered over them. They felt incredibly small at the moment. He held his hand out, which made them blink and stare at the appendage like it was something else instead of a hand. Hesitating, it was Seika that grabbed his hand, raising her eyebrows slightly when she felt how warm it was. A calm feeling washed over her, looking up to see the man sending her a warm smile. He shook Renta's hand next, causing the man to freeze when he blushed.

'_I'm not gay!_' Renta said to himself repeatedly, closing his eyes as he cringed.

"My name is Reta Tetsuya," He said, continuing to smile at the two. "I am Nikito's..." He looked upwards in thought as he thought about it.

"Master." Nikito answered, gaining a stern stare from the tall man.

"I don't have the patience for two idiots," Ichirou grunted, glaring down at the two. They trembled under his gaze before he turned and walked away. "Oi! Squinty, what else can ya make appear?" He asked the scientist, seeing him smile brightly as he started explaining.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Nikito said, sending a flat stare after the man.

The group soon left the two, having tired of them already. Though Zenaku was confused when the woman stepped in front of him, quirking a brow as he stared down at her. She was glaring up at him, which made Renta freeze when it gained the others' attention. If she wasn't careful they were all going to jump her and have their... _wicked_ way with her. With his dramatic thinking he started crying comically for his sister.

"You're an asshole!" Seika growled, causing the scarred man to raise his eyebrows and stare at her in shock. "I've been wanting to say that for two years." She said, turning to grin at her brother and newly reacquainted friend.

"WHAT?!" Zenaku roared, glaring dangerously down at the woman.

"Ooh-hoo, wrong person to call names." Shiko said, turning to smirk at the others as they grinned.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!" Zenaku growled, stomping towards the woman. Her eyes grew wide, quickly backing away with a nervous grin. "I don't even know who the fuck ya are an' ya suddenly call me-?"

"WHAT?!" Now it was Seika's turn to yell, causing the tall man to jump in surprise. "What do you mean you don't know me?!" She yelled, glaring up at the man dangerously. "I'm the one you kissed two years ago, you ass!"

"Eh?" Zenaku quirked a brow. He glanced at the others. "I kissed someone?"

They stayed silent before Reizo snapped his fingers. "Hey, yeah! I remember him kissing someone!" He pointed at the others, raising his eyebrows. "Remember? They were just starting to put the cuffs on us?" He pointed at the woman and grinned. "He also groped her?"

The group raised their eyebrows. "_Ooooh...!_"

"I what?" Zenaku's eyes grew wide.

"Oh," He blinked and looked down, seeing the woman give a wide, dark grin as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Before he had time to dodge... she jumped him, tackling him to the ground. Renta started shrieking when the scarred man growled and tried pushing the woman off. He soon grunted, his eyes growing abnormally large when she kicked in between his legs. He rolled onto his side, tears pricking at his eyes. The twins started laughing at him, both falling to the ground once more. Growling, Zenaku grabbed the woman and restrained her, holding her against him as she tried to struggle.

"Ya should be fuckin' glad I can't attack anyone in the Seireitei!" Zenaku growled, glaring down at the woman.

She glared back.

"I'm so glad everyone is getting along." Tetsuya said, giving a bright, oblivious smile.

"...I don't know about you, but I think things just got more fun." Riko said, turning to grin at her friends.

Surprisingly, even shy, little Kayo was enjoying the rough people that was Riko's family. Both she and Kaori gave wide grins as they nodded in return. Though they had to pause and look around the area when they noticed the Taichos weren't there. Unknown to them, the three had went to go carry out their side of the agreement(going to buy sake). They felt their chests hurt for a moment before they grinned to themselves in triumph. Hah! Showed them! They didn't need them! Bastards going and transferring them... demoting them... Leaving them in divisions they didn't like...

Rina smiled knowingly when she saw their downcast expressions before they lightened up when they noticed Zenaku growling at the woman to hold still before he threw her away and turned to run. Seika jumped back towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off!"

* * *

**Man! DX I wish I could get started on the fight! But I need development! :D So, there shall BE development. Between the three Taichos and our three main girls. X3**

**February 20, 2013**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. X3 Much appreciated. :D

**PsychoIdiotLady** – We all love her. X3 And yes, Kayo being stubborn is awesome! :D No more shyness, just irritation and anger! :D Yes, that would've been funnier~! :D I should've done that. XD Shiko's too awesome to hate. XD

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D

**DemonVermin** – Wow, new reviewer~! :D Welcome. X3 I've also been looking forward to her revenge. :D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he's actually a mastermind and is fooling everyone. Or maybe he did one of his usual things and spaced out and didn't see the tackle. XD Zenaku and Seika WILL be a couple! :D I've loved it ever since Life is Full of Surprises. XD Can't wait for it~! :D And Rina can just be awesome when she wants to be. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira – **Yupper~! :D Hopefully I'll hurry up and get there sooner. X3 I'm trying to get her out of character... I'm seeing it as something fun to write~! :D

**Kenpachi's Vixen** – Glad you think so~! :D I love 'em. X3

**StarTime101** – Hold on! What?! You remember...? Are you... one of the readers that kept up with One of a Kind?! D: Ah, yes, I'm finally on spring break, as well. X3 Though it's only for a stinking week. XP But I'll take anything. :D

**Undefined** – Poor Taichos'. :( Zenaku can be awesome when he wants to. X3

**whitefyrefoxxy** – They are now officially-though it's really been since the last sequel I deleted-one of my favourite OCxOC pairings. :D I just gotta work it. XD Tetsuya's oblivious. X3 And maybe, maybe not. We shall see. :3

**DreamingInThePast** – Loved Kayo. X3 And Rina doesn't let anyone intimidate her unless they actually go through with is, as she has said. XD No, they won't do something like whispering sweet nothings. XD I can never see them doing that. XD Yes, they would most likely do those things if they were told to say stuff like, "You look very lovely today." XD And yes, yes, yes! :D There were most _definitely_ be more parts with Zenaku and Seika! :D Music is my main one... other little things, too, but mostly music. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – She's one of my favourite comic reliefs. XD And yay~! :D Development. :3 Music is awesome. ( '.' )b

**Luafua** – No, you aren't. XD And yes, she has~! :D

**CCaptain43** – YAY~! :D

**Guest** – Thank you so very much. X3

_FOURTEEN REVIEWS?!_ D: To be truthful I thought I got like seven. XD But oh my god, I'm so seriously happy right now~! :D

But I think you can all see that I'm heading towards the ZenakuxSeika pairing. XD

Oh, my god. When I criticize I'm funny. XD I don't know, I just really dislike critics, even though they're helpful, so when I criticize I can't help but try to be funny so it doesn't come off as harsh. XD ...And another thing, are people actually _reading_ my author notes? 0.o

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Renta gave a wide, nervous grin, holding onto his sister as she thrashed violently to get him to let go. Across from them was Zenaku, who was breathing heavily with wide, enraged eyes. Holding him back was Ichirou, who had a flat look on his face. Both people were a mess, their hair messy and their clothing rumpled. He had been _kicked_... in the _crotch_... _numerous_ times... Shrugging off the taller man Zenaku stumbled to the railing and leaned on it with a groan. The twins started snickering, which gained them a glare from the scarred man.

"You alright?" Shiko asked, a very amused smile across his face.

"Do I fuckin' _look_ alright?!" Zenaku snapped, hanging his head as he gave another groan.

"Yeah, and there'll be more where _that_ came from!" Seika snapped, glaring at the scarred man. "I should rip your dick off while I'm at it!"

"Seika!" Renta gasped, staring at his sister in horror. "Language." He chided, giving a grunt when she elbowed his stomach.

The woman got curious stares from the group, all furrowing their eyebrows in confusion. Riko and Kaori were snickering, wincing every couple of seconds as they continued to snicker. Kayo covered her face in embarrassment at Seika's behaviour. How could she _say_ that? Sure, she always said and did what she wanted, but _that_... was just too much.

Nojima blinked. "What's a dick?"

Everyone in the area froze, including the guards that went to go break up the fight(they were told to stand guard in case someone attacked the prisoners). Slowly, everyone looked towards the group, seeing them all staring at Seika curiously. They didn't know what that word was...? Riko and Kaori started snickering once more, both gasping for breath as they tried to stay upright. Kayo only covered her eyes, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"A dick is... y'know." Renta gestured uncomfortably, seeing the group blink innocently.

"...A what?" Renzo asked, facing the third seat with a curious look on his face.

"A... y-_y'know_."

"No, we don't know." Shiko said, frowning slightly in confusion.

"It's... ah... _Well_, it's a... it's..."

"Out with it!" Ichirou snarled, glaring down at the two as he towered over them.

"It's a penis!" Renta screamed, covering his head as he jumped back.

That caused the group to pause and go silent. Glancing at one another in confusion they murmured to one another about the word. Riko and Kaori were on the ground, gasping for breath as they struggled to calm down. Kayo shook her head lightly, her face still covered. But if anyone looked closely they would see her shoulders shaking in laughter. Renzo and Reizo glanced at one another before they fell to the ground, laughing loudly.

"How _stupid_!" Renzo pounded the ground with his fist, laughing really loud and hard.

Ichirou groaned and rolled his eyes, letting out a small scoff. Great... How much shit did they not know about? He turned to walk away, frowning when the twins clung to him and continued to laugh. And laugh... and laugh... and _laugh_... Growling under his breath, he raised his hand. The twins cried out in pain a second later, both rubbing their heads as they sent the man pouts. He ignored them and continued on, heading towards Satoru, who stood at the console with a curious look on his face.

"So can we start again?" Ichirou asked, frowning down at the man.

"Hmm, I've been meaning to speak to you about that," Satoru said, furrowing his brows worriedly. He gestured to the console. "I may need to teach one of you how to work this." He said, receiving a stunned stare from the man. "While this project did not take that long to do, installing the defence systems will most likely take three to four days. And those right now are my top priority."

"So ya need ta teach one of us how to work this?" Ichirou asked, motioning to the machine with a frown. He received a nod, which made him narrow his eyes and huff. "Who the hell-?"

"_US!_" Renzo and Reizo yelled, jumping forward with wide grins.

"Hell no!" Ichirou snapped, turning to glare down at the two. They furrowed their eyebrows and slumped their shoulders. "I don't trust ya two with this... _thing_." He said, gesturing towards the machine.

Renzo and Reizo's lips trembled, staring up at the man with pathetic looks on their faces. Looks that made Ichirou frown and cross his arms. He wasn't budging. Their eyes grew large and watery, both whimpering quietly. He was _not_ budging. Small streaks of tears ran down their faces, both sniffling quietly. Ichirou curled his upper lip in a snarl before he cursed loudly and turned towards the blue haired man.

"Fine! Teach these two!" Ichirou growled, letting out a huff.

The twins squealed and jumped, tackling the tall man to the ground and nuzzling him with bright smiles on their faces. Ichirou snarled at them to get off. The others grinned and snickered at the sight, gaining a dark glare from the man when he finally threw them off. Standing up he turned and stomped away. He scowled when Tetsuya rubbed his head, letting out a small sigh before he stood still to wait until the man stopped the motion.

"These dudes are weird!" Renta whispered loudly, seeing his sister nod.

They all instantly snapped their heads in his direction, causing the third seat to freeze and widen his eyes. A wide, nervous grin crossed his face. Nikito instantly stood in front of him and sent the group a stern stare, which made them glance at one another in surprise before they either nodded or grunted. Turning, they all went to go back to training. Zenaku growled lowly when he caught the woman staring, making her frown and glare back. He huffed before he walked over towards Shiko.

"I'm going through with my plan, Renta!" Seika declared, narrowing her eyes wickedly as she gave a wide, toothy grin.

"What pla- _Oh...!_" Renta groaned and rubbed his forehead, sending his sister a cringe. "Seika... no... _just_... please no."

"What plan?" Nikito asked, turning to face the two.

"Seika, my _dear_ little sister," Renta said through clenched teeth, his eye twitching as he forced a smile across his face. "wants to... _seduce_... your friend..." He held his hand out towards the scarred man, who was arguing that he should train next. "...so he'll go crazy with want.. for her..."

Nikito's eyebrows shot upwards. "That's... interesting." He said, frowning slightly. "...Zenaku?" He asked, sending the woman a stunned stare.

"Yes!" Seika's grin widened.

His expression slowly grew bewildered, staring at the woman intently to see if she was serious.

"...This plan is... I don't... I..." Nikito frowned with a sigh. "This plan is stupid."

"Exactly what I said!" Renta agreed, nodding towards the grey haired man. "Seika, how is this even getting back at him?" He whispered, gesturing towards the man with a frown. "You barely talked for like... ten minutes."

"We were fighting. There was no time for talking," Seika said, glaring at the scarred man, which made him frown when he sensed her gaze on him and turned to frown at her. "Look at him... All calm. Stupid bastard. Didn't even apologize to me...!"

Nikito huffed. "Zenaku is not known for apologizing," He said with a roll of his eyes. "You are wasting your efforts, Seika. Are you sure you do not just admire the man?" He asked, which caused the two to gawk at him with wide eyes.

"NO!"

"Are you sure?" Nikito asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "Right after he kissed you I seem to recall you gave up your feelings for Ukitake Taic-"

"AGH! You're still the same annoying bastard!" Seika snapped, glaring at the man.

A smug smile crossed Nikito's face.

* * *

Night fell over the Seireitei, and by then almost every person in the city having heard of the news about the prisoners. About the training. About how Central Forty-six had seemingly gone _mad_ for making such a decision. About the Taichos going along with this. About how the prisoners had _all_ been high seats of the Gotei thirteen. _Most_ people were appalled by this development, some were okay with it, and some did not care for it. Guards were ordered to take night and day shifts to protect them from any that tried to attack. They were ones that did care for this.

Since they were quite familiar with the group when they had been arrested.

"Ichirou, can you please just take the food?" One asked, sending the man a flat stare as he held the four trays while his comrade held five.

Said man rolled his eyes. "Nah, I think I wanna see ya struggle, Hideo." He gave a wide grin.

"Yer still an asshole, Ichirou! Now grab these!" The other snapped, glaring at the man around the trays.

Ichirou smirked and grabbed both piles with both his hands. The two guards rolled their eyes and slid the door shut to the large room, where the group was supposed to sleep. It wasn't long before the twins grabbed a tray and ran to their futons with grins on their faces. Shiko and Rina smirked at him as they grabbed theirs. Nojima bowed his head before he grabbed a tray and walked towards his futon. Tetsuya grabbed one and gave a bright smile, causing Ichirou to smirk in amusement. Nikito grabbed one and gave him a nod, receiving one in return.

Only Zenaku did not grab his.

Turning, he saw why.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Zenaku growled lowly and narrowed his eyes, the redhead kneeling in front of him with her fingers intertwined and her forehead practically touching the floor. Riko and Kayo were sitting on Ichirou's futon, sending their friend stunned stares. They glanced at one another before looking back, seeing Kaori look up with pleading eyes. The look she received was very irritated, if the snarl on his face had anything to say about it.

"I'll say it again, and I'll keep saying it," Zenaku said, narrowing his eyes as a stiff smirk crossed his face. "I... ain't... gonna teach you!" He growled, making the redhead furrow her eyebrows.

"But-"

Zenaku snarled, causing the redhead to squeak and scramble towards her friends. He huffed, crossing his arms. Ichirou sat beside him, since his futon was currently occupied, and offered the tray to his comrade. Zenaku grabbed it and grunted, receiving a nod in return. Everyone ate in silence, leaving the three visitors glancing at one another and frowning slightly. So, were they just going to be quiet or what?

"So~?" Kayo squeaked and jumped in surprise, turning to see one of the twins grinning down at her. "How long have you known our little Riko?" Renzo asked, tilting his head slightly with a smile.

"U-Uh... I..." Kayo started fiddling with her hands, looking at her lap with wide eyes.

Oh, god! He was talking to her! She gained a curious stare from the twin, making him raise his eyebrows before he grinned.

"Have you known her a long time?" Renzo asked, receiving a nod. "Are you guys best friends?" Another nod. "Are you guys close?" Another. "Are you adorable?"

Kayo was about to nod before her eyes grew wide, blushing profusely before she hunched up her shoulders, feeling her face growing hot with embarrassment. Renzo started snickering, reaching up and rubbing her head. Her breath hitched, widening her eyes slightly when she felt his hand atop her head. He continued to rub her head, which started making her relax. No one patted her head besides Riko, Kaori, and often the twins. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation.

Renzo's grin seemed to grow, staring down at the small blonde with soft eyes. She almost reminded him of Riko when she was smaller. Setting down his food... he grabbed Kayo by her hips, which made her squeak, and put her in his lap. Reaching up he continued to rub her head.

"I sure as hell hope ya aren't trying anything," Ichirou said, glaring at the blonde man. "If ya are I suggest ya put her back before I punch you unconscious."

Renzo grinned widely and kept her in his lap, which made the tall man huff and roll his eyes. Kayo was blushing profusely. She's never been in a man's lap before! Covering her face with her hands she bit her lip in embarrassment. Reizo raised an eyebrow before a grin crossed his face, as well. Setting down his tray he crawled over towards them over the futons, sitting in front of the blonde. He grabbed her wrists, making her gasp in surprise, and smiled down at her.

Kayo stared up at him in surprise before she averted her gaze.

Kaori and Riko gawked, both their eyes wide.

"Ah, she's so adorable~!" Reizo squealed, hopping in place before he grabbed locks of her hair.

Kayo gasped in surprise, watching as he started braiding her hair. He sent his brother a glare, which made him stop rubbing her hair before he joined in on braiding her hair. She stayed still while they were braiding, blinking in surprise. Kaori started snickering, turning her head and jumping when she saw Zenaku staring at her. Or rather, her arm. Looking down she saw why. She was still wearing the cast. It's not like she wanted it on, she just didn't know how to get it off.

"Get over here," Zenaku grunted, making the redhead blink in surprise. "Ya either come ta me or I'll go to you."

Kaori started scrambling, crawling across the floor before she sat in front of him. He motioned for her arm, which she did, watching as he took it off with a flat look on his face. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Despite his looks he knew healing kido. He sure as hell wasn't like all the people at the fourth division. Once the cast finally came off she let out a relieved sigh, rubbing her arm. She cringed when she saw the bruise on her arm.

"Eeehhh." Kaori made a face, staring at the big, black bruise.

She let out a surprise yell when he grabbed her arm. Giving the restraint on his wrist a glare his eyes started glowing white, a green glow hovering over her arm. Kaori watched in awe as the bruise slowly, but surely, started going away. Once he was done he removed his hands and grabbed his tray, about to eat when the woman hugged him. His eyes grew wide, everyone sending the two surprised stares.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you~!" Kaori gave a wide girn.

Riko was gasping for breath, her eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. Oh, god! When was the last time she laughed so much?

Zenaku was looking very uncomfortable, trying to pry the woman off. When she refused to budge he started to growl in warning. Shiko reached over the tapped the woman's shoulder, seeing her giving him a curious stare. He kindly told her to release the man, otherwise something bad would happen. Kaori did just that, moving back and grinning up at the man. Zenaku frowned when he saw her stare.

"...What do ya want?" Zenaku asked, giving the woman a glare.

"Can you please teach me-"

"NO!" Zenaku barked.

"But-"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"Yer really startin' ta piss me off, woman!"

"But I can't do anything else!" Kaori wailed, furrowing her brows as her lips trembled slightly. She received a stunned stare from the man, deciding to explain. "I can't do Zanjutsu, my Hakuda is a _little_ okay but it's worth nothing, and the only thing I know how to do is kido!" She lowered her head, trying to make herself look as pathetic as possible. "I can't even cook...!"

Zenaku blinked, quirking a brow. Kaori was starting to get worried with an irritated look crossed his face before he slowly started growling. The twins across from him started snickering, receiving a confused stare from the redhead before she looked back. He rubbed his face and shook his head with a huff.

"Fine!" Zenaku growled, which made the redhead start beaming. "Can ya heal?"

"...No." Kaori answered, averting her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

Zenaku started growling under his breath, which made the woman hold her hands up before she started crawling back from him to cool off. She knew kido, yes, but sadly she didn't know healing kido. Ichirou turned his head to send the man a flat stare, watching as he continued to seethe with one pissed off look.

"Calm down." Ichirou grunted, reaching over to pat the man's back.

"I'll calm down when I have a friggin' drink!" Zenaku snarled, crossing his arms stubbornly with a scowl.

Rina smiled to herself. As soon as the words left his mouth there was someone talking angrily outside the room, all frowning and turning their heads towards it. Someone was stomping down the hallway, growling to someone before it stopped in front of the door to the room. The pounding on the door made everyone jump. Without meaning to Kayo grabbed Reizo's wrist for comfort, her eyes slightly wide. He looked down at her hand curiously, tilting his head before he turned to see Ichirou sliding the door open.

Once Kenpachi saw who answered he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Ichirou stared at him flatly.

"What d'ya want?" Ichirou grunted, giving the man an unimpressed stare.

Kenpachi shoved the crate towards him, watching as the taller man(though only by an inch or two) looked down at stared at it. Quirking a brow Ichirou grabbed it and stared down at it suspiciously. Nojima was beside him, opening the crate and peering inside. Everyone stared at him curiously, waiting for him to tell them what it was. The serious man blinked once.

"Sake." Nojima answered the unasked question.

"What~?" Renzo squealed, standing up with a grin, his arms holding the woman close to him like she was a doll.

Kayo continued to blush.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya then walked into the room, both holding one crate, as well. They turned their heads, raising their heads when they saw Kaori and Kayo. All three women stared at them with wide eyes before, at the same time, they narrowed them dangerously and started to glare. Rina sighed and lightly shook her head before she smiled, watching as both Ichirou and Zenaku, the two intimidating of their group, sent the three suspicious glares.

"Oh, my~!" Rina clapped her hands together and gave a bright smile, gaining everyone's attention. "This is very nice of you, Taichos. At least there are _some_ nice people in the Seireitei." She said with a smile, gaining irritated glares from the three Taichos. "Thank you very much. Ichirou, Zenaku, can you bring the crates in?"

Ichirou blinked. "But-"

"Now, now, Ichirou, you don't want to be rude to the Taichos, do you?" Rina asked, sending the man a coy smile. "Just take the crates and thank them." She received a snarl from the man. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek, which made him widen his eyes slightly. "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered.

Ichirou's face turned red before he turned and walked away with a flat look on his face, with the crate in his hands. Zenaku rolled his eyes with a huff before he motioned Hitsugaya to put the crate on the one he was carrying, turning and walking further into the room. Rina stared after them before she smiled at the Taichos, receiving glares in return.

"What?" Shiko asked loudly, walking over to them with a grin. "You want to talk to Rina and I? Okay, but let's do that outside." He said, gesturing them to move out of the room with a smirk.

Yeah, like _that_ was original.

Rolling his eyes, Kenpachi turned and walked out of the room with the other two following. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo frowned in confusion and glanced at one another. But once Riko and Kaori's gazes settled on Kayo they gave wide grins when they saw the two braids in her hair. Oh, man, she looked adorable. The twins already cracked one of the crates open, reaching inside and grabbing a bottle each. Nojima had to frown when one was shoved in front of him, staring down at it with a flat look on his face.

"Drink up, Nojima!" Renzo yelled, giving a wide grin.

Nojima sighed.

Nikito stared at the crates before narrowing his eyes slightly, turning to stare at the door. Hmm... He lightly shook his head when he realized Rina and Shiko were trying to do something for the Taichos. That or they either blackmailed them. Whatever it was he did not really care. About to continue eating he frowned when Ichirou dropped a bottle into his lap. Oh, no.

Outside, Shiko was grinning at the four.

"Is this your deal?" Shiko asked, smirking at the woman and the three men. "Getting sake?" He chuckled lightly. "Well, I would have accepted money, but if this cools down Zenaku and Ichirou, I'll do anything." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever. When're ya gonna get the woman talkin' to me?" Kenpachi asked, glaring down at the smirking blonde.

"Nothing happens overnight, Taicho, now relax," Rina said, holding up her hand towards the man. She smiled when his snarled. "Or, I can just turn this around and make her absolutely hate you." She warned, smirking when he calmed down and sent her a glare. "Good, now... why did they... bury you?" She asked, furrowing her brows slightly.

Bury...? Oh, she meant dumped! The Taichos raised their eyebrows with realization.

"We transferred them from our divisions. As the Soutaicho ordered." Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms as he frowned slightly.

"Such a serious young man," Shiko said, smirking at the prodigy. "They also said they demoted poor Riko and her friends." He said, receiving a small gasp from the woman. "But, to me it seems they are overreacting. Do they seem that way to you, Rina?"

"Of course they are! Unless..." Rina's eyes grew slightly wide. "...Unless this is the first time they've fell in love and don't know how to react." She murmured, looking up in thought.

"L-Love?" Hitsugaya asked, widening his eyes slightly as he blushed. "Are you saying Kayo loves me?"

"...Which one is Kayo again?" Shiko murmured, looking upwards in thought as he frowned slightly. "My god, my memory has gotten worse over the last two years." He sighed lightly. "Probably because I thought I was going to _stay_ locked up." He said as he sent the three a tight smile.

"Ya should be glad, Shiko!"

"Go back to work, Hideo. That's what they pay you for." Shiko drawled, sending the man a flat stare.

"Kayo is the small woman." Rina said, giving a bright smile. "She's incredibly cute."

"The small... Oh, I see," Shiko said, a smile spreading across his face. "Yes, she is incredibly cute. Ah, too bad she's taken."

Hitsugaya stiffened. "_What?_" He asked tightly, sending the man a cold glare.

"Don't worry yourself..." Shiko furrowed his brows. "...Hirako Taicho?" He asked. He waved his hand a moment later. "Never mind, I'm sure I won't bother to remember it. But as I said, don't worry about it. Kayo _is_ cute, but she seems to be a little too shy." He paused and smiled. "Which is adorable." He said, glancing at his comrade with a smirk.

"Calm yourself, Shiko," Rina said, sending the man a firm stare. "But, all you need is for me to speak with them. They will speak to you. But you," She pointed at the Taichos with a frown. "have to try and fix it yourselves."

"Yes, after all, you can't expect us to fix it ourselves." Shiko said, smiling at the three.

He backed up and held his hands up with a smile when the three glowered at him. Rina frowned when he grabbed her and situated her in front of him. Kenpachi scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning and walking down the hallway. Hitsugaya made sure that Rina would get Kayo to talk to him one last time before he also left with Byakuya. Shiko let out a sigh and smiled when they left. He would live. They both turned towards the door and slid it open. What they saw made them blink with wide eyes.

Ichirou and Zenaku snickered, both poking Nojima.

"C'mon, that can't be all ya can drink!" Zenaku said, laughing when the serious man tried to bat his hand away.

"No more...!" Nojima moaned, trying to bat away the poking hands.

Well, they could tell Nojima was a light-weight.

* * *

"Your family's overwhelming." Kaori said, huffing as they walked down the street.

"Don't think I would prefer them any different," Riko said, looking down with a smile on her face. "What did you guys think of them?" She asked, glancing at her friends curiously.

"They're okay," Kaori said with a shrug. "As I said, overwhelming, but they're a little funny."

"T-They're okay," Kayo said, trying to unravel the braids. "A little too much, but okay." She let out a frustrated huff. "How did they tie my hair?" She murmured in a very confused tone.

Kaori snickered and walked over to her, grabbing the braid she was trying to undo. It took some time but she was able to undo it and started undoing the braids. Riko grinned, seeing Kayo whine when she saw that her hair was curly now. She still couldn't get it out of her head that Nojima passed out after one sip. The others were still going, but they got out of there before they got too rowdy.

"Still can't believe you got Riko's family to agree," Kayo said, trying to get her hair flat again. It was only making her hair fuzzy. "Darn it." She murmured, cringing before she licked a couple fingers and smoothed down the strands that started sticking up.

"I know!" Kaori said, giving a wide grin. "Though I wonder what that guy meant when he said he couldn't teach a rock how to stay...?"

"I dunno, he taught Zanjutsu to me just fine," Riko replied, shrugging lightly. "Maybe he can't teach kido that well?"

"Well, I'll find out," Kaori said with a grin. "Like-"

"Shh!" Kayo held a finger to her lips, causing the other two to go silent.

Now wha...? Oh... There! They frowned slightly, furrowing their brows and listening closely. It was getting closer, the sounds. It sounded like... someone talking. Several, actually. The trio raised their heads, listening closely. They couldn't tell where they were coming from, and why they were concentrating on these voices they didn't know, but... they sounded familiar.

"I can find my own fuckin' way back!"

"I highly doubt that. You got lost several times before."

"I don't need any damn escorting!"

"Clearly, you do."

"I swear, I'm gonna bitch slap you when you least expect it!"

"I doubt that you could."

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Ye-"

"Stop it! Why do you two always fight?!"

The three women froze and widened their eyes when they saw the owners of the voices walk around the corner. Damn it! Why did fate have to toy with them?! They stayed very still when they saw their former Taichos, Taichos that they were _very_ much pissed with, walk through the area before they finally spotted them. Byakuya widened his eyes slightly and faced the redhead, making her freeze up. The other two froze up, as well, when their former Taichos faced them.

"What do we do?" Riko asked from the side of her mouth, her eyes abnormally large.

"Turn around and run." Kaori answered from the side of her mouth, as well, her eyes also wide.

Together, they turned and started running with wide eyes, letting out screeches when the Taicho of the sixth division appeared in front of them, blocking their way. Damn him for being so fast! He could've at least gave them a ten second head start! Kaori jumped on spot before trying to run around the man, letting out a frustrated growl when he appeared in front of her. Damn, damn, dammit! Turning around, Kayo gave a surprised gasp, seeing Hitsugaya making his way towards her. Riko turned and started growling lowly, narrowing her eyes dangerously when she saw Kenpachi heading over towards her.

"I thought broken up couples avoid each other?" Kaori murmured, turning her head to see her two friends shrug.

"Woman!" Kenpachi snapped, gesturing for the dark haired woman.

"Hell no!" Riko yelled, instantly wincing and grabbing her shoulder. "Ooooh, man. Gotta stop yelling." She murmured, scowling.

"Kayo." Hitsugaya sighed, giving the woman a pained stare.

The blonde furrowed her brows at his expression before she pursed her lips and drew her eyebrows together, sending the Taicho a glare. Her friends were sending glares, as well, anger radiating off the three in waves. Rolling his eyes, Kenpachi grabbed the woman by her arm and dragged her away from her friends, ignoring the orders to let go. Finally letting go, when they were a little distance away, he crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Ow..." Riko rubbed her arm with a frown. "What?" She asked, turning to glare up at the Taicho.

"I just wanna know one thing."

"Oh, jee... Here, I thought it was going to be something like... asking for my hand in marriage, or how much money I make a month," Riko said sarcastically, eyeing the man flatly. "...It's _way_ less than you make a month, I'm sure." She said almost conversationally.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Shuddap," He glared at the woman, making her tense when she saw his stare. He pointed at the woman. "You look me in the eye and tell me this is over." He said as he gestured between them.

Riko made a face. What? What kind of question was _that_? What would it even prove? Frowning, she sent him a baffled stare, doing as he said and looking right in his visible eye as she opened her mouth to tell them it was over. Except... the words wouldn't come out. What the hell?! It wasn't hard to do! Just say it! It's over! Come on, mouth! Say it! Her anger steadily started rising when a smug look crossed the man's face the longer she stayed quiet. Scoffing, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"I don't hafta look you in the eye and say it." Riko said, letting out a small huff.

Kenpachi gave a wide grin, turning his head to see that Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were also telling the other two to say it.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" Kaori screeched, turning to face away from the noble, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her mouth seeming to be in a permanent scowl around the man.

Kayo huffed and looked away. "This proves nothing."

Kaori started grinding her teeth together, seeing _Kuchiki Taicho_ smile with so much relief in his eyes. What the hell was he smiling for?! That damn smile was pissing her off! Snarling, she turned to stomp away and head to her new division, away from the noble, when her wrist was caught. She let out a squawk, turning to glare at Byakuya while she opened her mouth to yell at him and see what the hell he was doing when his lips covered hers.

Everyone in the area froze, staring at the two.

Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Kaori's eyes grew wide, her entire face turning red. When he was done he moved back, the redhead gawking at him with impossibly wide eyes. He then gave her a devilishly handsome smile, which caused her face to turn the same colour as her hair.

"Oi, I thought you said no letting 'em kiss us!" Riko yelled, staring at the two with a quirked brow.

Kaori immediately pushed him away and back up quickly, breathing quickly as she continued to stare at him in shock. Snorts sounded out loud before Riko and Kayo started laughing, both pointing at the redhead. She shot them glares, shaking in anger at the fact that even sweet little _Kayo_ was laughing at her. Turning, she stomped away, her eyes wide with anger and a snarl etched across her face.

Seeing that she was leaving Kayo went after her, not without sending Hitsugaya another glare, quickly jogging after her friend. Riko held her hands up towards the Taicho, sending him a wary glare before she went after her friends.

"Let's get the hell out of here before they start kissing us for the hell of it!" Riko yelled, running past her friends.

The other two followed suit, running away from the three Taichos.

Silence.

"...Ya got a lot of balls, Kuchiki-hime."

"Be quiet, fool."

Byakuya soon turned to head to his division when Kenpachi started laughing at his action. He would not help the idiot find his division. Hitsugaya continued to stare after him in shock, eyes wide and lips parted.

Huh... Who knew he was so bold? He expected it from Zaraki... but from Kuchiki?

Kurotsuchi and Unohana must be hugging.

* * *

**Way to be subtle, Byakuya. XD**

**'Kay, 'Kay~! :D Has anyone read Someone to watch over me? If so, tell me why you didn't review. :o Or was the story too... I dunno, different? 'Cause it was for me, but I made it through to the end! :D ...In eight days... XD I don't know why, but something else kept coming up when I tried reading it. But after I finished it I gave my opinions. X3 But I recommend reading it. And if you can't, oh, well. :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Yay~! :D Yep, just haven't mentioned it as often. :3 It'll go very bad, because he doesn't have a clue how to teach anyone. XD Byakuya... you rock~! :D

**Dina Sana** – Thankies! :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Yay. :D I love making people laugh. X3

**StarTime101** – ...I love you. D: I'm so glad people have read them. X3 Yay~! :D Someone else that loves ZenakuxSeika. X3

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Nope, they've been away for a _long_ time. XD They don't care about personal space, they just do what they want. XD Nojima can probably act a _little_ intoxicated before passing out. XD Everyone loves the Byakuya moment. XD

**Indefinate Shadow** – Yay~! :D I wish I could see his smile, too. :D It'd be awesome. X3

**DemonVermin** – Kayo is _adorable_. :D So most likely they _will_ kill her with their hugs. XD And I'm glad to know people actually read my author's notes~! :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Ah, good to know. :D Byakuya can be bold when he wants to. XD

**CCaptain43** – Glad you like them. XD Oh, my god! Man, I gotta tell you, I just started laughing when I saw your review. XD But I shall make a hint in future chapters. :3

**DreamingInThePast** – Yes, she did. XD Satoru has taught them to the best of his ability. But you'll be very surprised how well they work together on it. :D The twins don't care about space, obviously. XD She was to them. X3 And Zenaku now has to figure out how to teach Kaori healing kido. XD She made it up to him. How she did is up to you. XD Byakuya can be awesome! :D

**dbzbnfan202** – Byakuya's crazy. XD Love the sake part, especially when Kenpachi and Ichirou stared face to face without _any_ recognition from Ichirou. XD

**Luafua –** Seika and Zenaku rock! :D Except no Seika and Zenaku in this chapter. D: But there will be next chapter. =D Nojima's such a light weight. XD And no, they do not. But I'm gonna make them find out. XD Even I can't believe I made Byakuya do that! D: But I'm glad I did it. XD

**Guest** – Yes, he does. XD

I'm sorry! DX

I got stuck, and _then_ I started getting too lazy! I'm so sorry! DX But at least I got it out. :D But this chapter's long. DX _Fifteen_ pages! 0.o

But you know, I've been curious. Someone sent me a message and asked where an old story was. For a minute I asked what they were talking about, 'cause they said, "Where's A woman like Kenpachi?" I was thinking, what the heck is _that?_ Then imagine my surprise when I realize it was my very first story! :D But, I had to tell 'em that I couldn't stand the main OC, 'cause she was obviously a Mary-Sue. XD

But I'm curious, do I have _any_ readers that have stayed with me from the _beginning?_ 0.o Probably not. XD

And my reason for becoming an author on this site... was because I was getting irritated that there was barely _any_ OCxKenpachi stories. X3 That's my reason. But soon I started getting very into it and wanted to write other pairings~! :D

But this is a long chapter, so I most likely had made a _lot_ of mistakes in this. XD

Sorry, no Byakuya, Kenpachi, or Hitsugaya in this chapter. :(

And over _nine thousand_ words! D: Holy shit! XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Where are they?"

Hideo stood in the office, his eyes wide with a stiff grin on his face, holding his staff tightly. Oh, god. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god! He was gonna die! Standing in the office of the Soutaicho, with all the Taichos in there(including the infamous substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo), the guard chuckled nervously. The group was called to a meeting... half an hour ago. Now the Soutaicho was asking him where they were. Now, how to explain the famous group that attacked two years ago... were passed out in their room? Hesitating, he visibly swallowed, seeing the Soutaicho open his eyes and pin him with a glare.

"They... Well, they got a... _gift_ last night," Hideo said, glancing briefly at the three Taichos. "And now they're... just... sleeping it off." He said with a grin.

"Wake them up... and order them to come here," Yamamoto said, his glare growing darker. "_Now_."

Hideo widened his eyes and paled. "W-Wake them up?! And get myself killed?!" He yelled dramatically, grasping at his neck.

Ukitake and Kyoraku blinked before they glanced at one another in confusion. The guard stiffly nodded before he stared at the doors like they were the gates to hell. Gulping, he walked through the doors and down the hallway. The Taichos sighed and waited, all feeling irritated since they were kept waiting. They had to raise their heads and frown when they heard... yelling. Some Taichos glanced at one another while most stared at the door, waiting silently when it got quiet. It didn't take long for the door to open, Ichirou stumbling into the room with an exhausted look on his face.

The others followed, though Tetsuya was smiling brightly. Zenaku was the last to walk in, dragging the sleeping twins. He dropped their arms when he got near Shiko, standing at the end of the line with a tired look on his face.

"Good morning, Soutaicho~!" Tetsuya called, giving the man a warm smile. "Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Reta," Yamamoto said, sending the man a glare. "I have discussed it over with Unohana Taicho." He said, the woman looking up when she was mentioned. "We would find it best if you were to have half of your reiatsu released just in case the attack comes early."

"Whooo...!" Renzo said, raising his arm from the floor. "...Fantastic...!" He called, rolling over.

Not even ten seconds later he started snoring.

Zenaku kicked his leg, causing him to snort and sit up. He grumbled before standing up, letting out a groan and rubbing his temples. His brother did the same, both pouting and sighing. Shinji quirked a brow, staring at the group closely. It kind of looked like they were hungover. With the exception of their leader. He was just smiling, laughing every now and the-?

"Did he space out?" Shinji suddenly blurted out, staring at the grey haired man curiously.

Everyone blinked before turning to stare at the man, seeing him giving a close-eyed, open mouthed smile. Reizo waved a hand in front of his face, receiving no reactions. The group sighed before Nikito cleared his throat. Tetsuya blinked and smiled down at his fellow silver haired companion. Nikito nodded towards the Taicho, making the tall man look towards the group of powerful warriors before he smiled brightly and gave a small wave.

Yamamoto sent him a look that said he was _not_ amused.

"We have sent out a message into the Rukongai," Yamamoto said, the group giving him a slow blink to show that they were still tired. "to see if anyone has survived while engaging... Hijoshikina." He would never get used to that name.

Zenaku barked a laugh, arms crossed over his chest. "Survived? An encounter with that crazy bastard? The only people that have survived are me an' these idiots here." He groaned and grabbed his head. "Shouldn't have laughed..." He murmured.

"We have not encountered anyone that has come out alive from meeting the man," Nojima said, his head lowered and eyes closed. "Though, if anyone has... we do not know if they will come forward."

"So serious." Reizo said, elbowing his brother with a grin.

Nojima opened his eyes and shot them a glare, making them blink before their eyes grew large and innocent with cat-like smiles on their faces. His glare grew darker, making them pale before large grins crossed their faces. They sandwiched the man, rubbing their faces against his as they cooed how cute he was. And by the look on his face he was slowly getting angrier. As one, both Ichirou and Zenaku hit their heads with blank looks on their faces.

"So... what yer sayin'... is that no one's come out alive after meetin' this guy?" Shinji said, seeing everyone nod while the twins whined. "And if someone has... they most likely won't come forward." More nods. "Just have faith!" He said with a grin, meeting unamused stares. "There's bound ta be a bunch of people that have met this guy!"

"Fantastic," Shiko said, eyes narrowed dangerously and mouth in a grim line. "Can we leave now?"

"What's up with you?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion.

"Someone woke wittle itty bitty Shiko from his nap~!" Renzo said, turning to smirk at the brunette.

"If you don't have anything better to say," Shiko turned his head as a slow, dark smirk crossed his face. "I can shut your mouth for you."

The twins scoffed lightly, staring at him with looks that said they weren't intimidated before they turned to stand on the other side of Ichirou. Shiko huffed and crossed his arms, glaring ahead with a frown. They weren't kidding. Ichigo frowned lightly and crossed his arms. So, in short, he was grumpy because he was woken up. Tetsuya cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He was still giving that close-eyed smile.

"If you will listen, Soutaicho, I have a little... bit of a plan." Tetsuya said, tilting his head with a bright smile.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked, frowning suspiciously.

"I was hoping two of my companions would be able to go to my manor to investigate the reiatsu surrounding the area," Tetsuya said, continuing to smile, even when all the Taichos widened their eyes and frowned. "Only _they_ would be able to confirm who it is that burned down my manor."

"No," Soi Fon said, stepping forward and glaring at the man. "Do not think we will let criminals like you wander freely around the Rukongai."

The group immediately narrowed their eyes and started glaring at her darkly, with the exception of Tetsuya. Whose smile only grew. Ichirou and Zenaku started growling lowly, both giving the woman dark glares that made Ichigo shiver. Yamamoto opened his eyes, sending his former third seat a dark glare. At the same time Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes, his dark irises peering into the Soutaicho's. They stared at one another for a while, both silent.

"Do not think you can intimidate me, Reta. Those eyes of yours can only intimidate the younger shinigami." Yamamoto said, seeing the grey haired man tilt his head and smile.

"Intimidate? You believe I am trying to intimidate you, Soutaicho?" Tetsuya chuckled lightly as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would I ever try anything like that?"

"Do not think I do not remember my former subordinates, Reta," Yamamoto said. "I remember your ways of intimidation."

Tetsuya laughed lightly. "I am sure you do, Soutaicho," He smiled and closed his eyes once more. "I do not know why you are guarded. They will not run. They will follow _my_ orders. You can even send some shinigami with them~!" He said with a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry, Reta-san, but we do not quite trust you or your comrades yet." Kyoraku said, smiling apologetically at the man.

"Understandable," Tetsuya responded, giving a low nod. He opened his eyes and smiled. "If that is all, may we leave?"

Yamamoto nodded, receiving a smile from the man before he turned and walked towards the double doors. Zenaku snorted, sneering at the Taichos before he turned to follow the group. They all stopped when the Soutaichos' voice sounded out.

"Do not forget, each and every one of you are shinigami yourselves." Yamamoto said, glaring at the group, getting tired of them referring everyone else besides them as shinigami.

This earned them dark glares from each and every one of them, with the exception of Tetsuya and Nikito. The leader had his back towards the Soutaicho, standing still for a moment before he walked through the door. The twins stuck their middle fingers at the old man, yelping when Ichirou smacked the backs of their heads and snapped at them to ignore it. Zenaku snarled before Shiko calmed down and patted his back with a smile, urging him to follow. Rina huffed lightly and held her head high, walking through the doors. Nojima frowned before glancing back, seeing Nikito lagging behind before he followed, as well.

Soon, it was only Nikito left in the room, confusing the Taichos. Why was he there? Slowly, the sides of his mouth curled upwards, standing straight and smirking at the Taichos.

"If you're trying to get them to hate you, you're doing a good job of it," Nikito said smoothly, chuckling lightly as his smirk widened. "It's been years since they've last worked in this city. So imagine my surprise when I hear those words leave your mouth, Soutaicho."

His smirk soon grew dark, letting out a cruel light laugh, receiving a glare from the Soutaicho. Shinji widened his eyes slightly, staring at the man. He was his former third seat. So far, since he's come out, all he's seen is a depressed man, but now... Soon, Nikito's expression grew solemn, turning and heading for the exit with a blank look on his face.

"Y'know," Shinji called out, grinning at the man. "It was nice seein' ya again, Nikito." The man stopped, turning his head slightly to stare at him from the side of his eye. "But now... yer jus' Yamato, the man that doesn't take action. Doesn't taunt others and rile them up." He smirked lightly. "That's what pissed yer opponents off the most."

Nikito stared at him for a moment before he looked ahead and continued for the door.

"So... That's not how he usually acts?" Ichigo asked, turning to see the blonde man shake his head.

"Nope. Not even close to it," Shinji frowned and sighed. "Don't know what happened to him, but before he went in he was as confident like... Kuchiki!" He said, grinning at the noble.

Byakuya opened his eyes and sent him a glare.

Ichigo frowned and furrowed his brows. So, this... Nikito, he wasn't usually so quiet? And confident like Byakuya... He frowned at the image that popped into his head. Well, he didn't have anything planned for that day, so he was going to go to that place where that simulator was. There was bound to be something interesting going on. The meeting was dismissed, all the Taichos heading for the exit. Ukitake furrowed his brows, staring at Komamura worriedly. No one would be able to tell what was wrong with the man, but working with him as long as he did he was able to tell some things were worrying the man.

"Is there something wrong. Komamura?" Ukitake asked, staring up at the tall Taicho curiously.

"Ah... Fine," Komamura said, staring ahead with a frown. "My third seat... has requested to stand down from his position."

Ukitake widened his eyes slightly, along with Kyoraku who had walked next to them. Komamura frowned when he began to remember when he went to check up on his third seat after he had woken up. He was glad he was up and alive, but when he looked at him, he looked...

"_Komamura Taicho," Kenshin said, his head lowered and his hair covering his eyes. "I... want to stand down from my position as third seat."_

"_Eh? Why would ya wanna do that?" Iba asked, stepping forward in shock._

_It was silent, the black and white haired male sitting on the bed with sad eyes. Komamura frowned, standing across the room from his subordinate. He wanted leave his position? All it took was three steps for him to get across the room. And when he did he knelt down, as if trying to be the same height as his third seat. Kenshin looked up, circles of fatigue under his eyes as he stared at the Taicho._

"_Why do you want to leave your position, Watanabe?" Komamura asked, seeing the man furrow his brows._

"_I..." Kenshin reached up and covered his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I couldn't save... those people...! I couldn't do anything against that guy...! I was... I was too weak!" He slammed his fist against the bed, thankful that it was soft. "So many people died because I was too weak..."_

"_...Kenshin," Iba murmured, frowning at the man. "that guy was strong, yeah, no doubt, but no ordinary third seat coulda done a thing 'gainst that guy. Ya don't need to beat yerself up over this."_

_Komamura frowned. "I will consider your request, Watanabe. Until then, you are still my third seat." He said, seeing the man pause before he hesitantly nodded._

"Ah, so he's feeling guilty," Kyoraku said, humming lightly. "Poor guy."

"He just needs some time." Ukitake said, smiling up at his fellow Taicho.

Komamura slowly nodded, facing forward as they walked down the hallways. He truly hoped he did. Third seats were naturally weaker than Taichos and fukutaichos, so Kenshin should not be beating himself up over this. But still...

* * *

"That asshole! The motherfuckin' idiot!"

Riko and Kayo's eyes were wide, seeing Kaori roughly putting her shihakusho on inside her room. They knew they should have looked away when she started dressing, but all that _swearing_... They glanced at one another in shock, seeing the redhead grinding her teeth after she finished dressing. They have never seen her this angry before. Well, they have, but never so... vocal. They moved back when her glare settled on them, nervous grins crossing their faces.

"How dare he!" Kaori snarled, pacing around her small room, the eyes of her friends following her every movement. "Who does he think he is?! My husband?! NO! My lover?! HELL NO! No one kisses someone they had past relationships with!"

"...He might still lov-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Kaori snapped, pointing at the tall woman threateningly.

Riko stared at the finger, blinking once before raising an eyebrow. Okay, Kaori was _really_ pissed. Kayo was holding up her hands, as if she was trying to ward the redhead off. Silence surrounded the room, all three staying silent until the raven haired woman cleared her throat. Kaori narrowed her eyes, as if giving her permission to speak.

"...Wanna go wait at the courtyard?" Riko asked with a grin. "I wanna see them train."

"Fine," Kaori said through gritted teeth, eyes still narrowed. "But if I see Kuchiki Taicho there...!" She grumbled lowly under her breath.

"I'm sure he... just cares about you." Kayo said, giving a nervous smile as she stepped back.

It turned out to be the wrong answer. Kaori narrowed her eyes dangerously and started yelling insults, which had Riko holding a hand up and telling her to calm down. What the redhead said next caused the two women to widen their eyes and blush profusely.

"I bet ya he couldn't even get it _up_!"

"Kaori! Shut up!"

Eventually, Riko had to hit Kaori over the head when she continued spewing insults and curses, yelling that she was scaring Kayo. One look at the blonde showed that her eyes were wide open and frozen. Finally, she went quiet, continuing to mutter. Rolling her eyes, Riko told them to follow(while giving the redhead another warning) before they walked out of the room. Some women smirked at Kaori when they saw her, which had both Riko and Kayo assuming they were giving her a hard time.

Most likely they thought Kaori wasn't good enough and Kuchiki Taicho "dumped" her.

So, when they walked by, Riko pushed them all over, giving a smirk when they started calling her names. She responded with a few of her own, taking a threatening step towards them when they tried to act tough. They stepped back when she reached for her sword, giving her wary stares before they scoffed and walked away.

"Lose some weight!" Riko yelled, giving a wide grin when they sent her horrified stares. "Man, girls all huffy like that are annoying."

"I could have dealt with them myself," Kaori said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. "...I just didn't want to."

"Of course, you didn't." Kayo said, smiling at the redhead before they continued on towards the exit.

"I didn't!"

"Sure," Riko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a smirk. "But seriously... you're mad enough at Kuchiki Taicho for kissing you?"

"Yeah! Rule number one for couples that separated is to _not_ kiss the people you dumped!" Kaori snapped, narrowing her eyes as she scowled. "Stupid noble. Stupid idiot. Ugh, I just... wanna..." She made a strangled sound before she huffed. "If he thinks doing this means anything he's dead wrong."

"I'm sure."

"I mean it! He's dead wrong! It doesn't mean a thing! I do _not_ like him anymore...!"

"So that blush was nothing."

"Yes!" Kaori scowled, seeing the other two give wide grins. "But what do you think they meant?" She asked with a confused frown on her face. "Look them in the eye and _tell_ them we're done? I-I don't get it."

"Me, either." Riko said, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Me, too." Kayo said, biting her lip and looking upwards in thought. "Do you think it meant something for _them?_" She asked as she glanced at her friends questioningly.

They slowly shook their heads to show they didn't know. How _would_ they know? Never mind that, why were they _still_ fixated on this?! Huffing, all three women glared ahead as they walked out of the eighth division. They shouldn't care anymore, yet why did they still do?! This was irritating them. Walking down the street to head for the courtyard they spoke to one another, saying they just needed to forget about the whole thing.

How they could do _that_, they didn't know.

* * *

"What?" Kenshin asked, turning to frown in confusion at his friend.

"Nikito... is... out." Haku repeated, eyes wide and a grin across his face. "He's out! Along with his little ragtag team of buddies!" He paused and looked to the side. "At least... I _think_ they're buddies? Never really seen him interact with them."

"Have you talked to him?" Kenshin asked, frowning at the thought of the grey haired man.

"Uh... No, not yet," Haku said, lowering his head and scratching the back of his head. "So? You wanna go see him?" He asked with a grin.

Kenshin frowned, shrugging his shihakusho on. See Nikito? That backstabbing guy? He sneered in distaste. He wasn't all that keen on seeing the man, especially if he was with the ones that beat him up two years ago. Moments later, he was surprised when Haku told him how they truly acted when they weren't fighting. Which was pretty strange. Sighing, he finally gave in a nodded, receiving a squeal from his best friend.

"You'll love these guys!" Haku said, giving a wide grin before he paused. "Or not. They're a rowdy bunch."

"How rowdy?" Kenshin asked, wincing before he took a deep breath and tried not to concentrate on the pain in his back.

"Well... one of them... said something," Haku said, shrugging lightly and started snickering. "And they all pummelled him. So imagine my surprise when he gets right back up and starts smiling." He said with a baffled look on his face. "...Looked like he had passed out to me."

Kenshin paused before he gave a sigh and nodded, receiving a grin from his friend.

Elsewhere, the group blinked, glancing around the huge courtyard to stare at the seats. Renzo quirked a brow and poked Ichirou's arm, receiving a grunt from the taller man.

"Uh... I don't remember there being this much people yesterday." Renzo commented, the others nodding with him.

All around the courtyard, seated everywhere were shinigami, all talking loudly with one another. They saw Riko with her two friends, seeing her grin and wave towards them from the seats. Well, at least she was there. The group glanced at one another and frowned slightly in confusion. But what were they all there for? What they did not know was the day before when some shinigami wandered into the courtyard they had seen them training. Word had gotten around. Now people were there to see what those few people had talked about how _amazing_ their fighting was.

Nojima huffed and rolled his eyes. "Nuisances."

"Damn right, Nojima~!" Renzo said, clapping the man's back. "All right~! Squinty said he wouldn't be here today! And while you guys retired from training yesterday to go eat dinner, me an' Reizo were taught how to use _that_!" He said, pointing dramatically at the machine with a grin.

"God help us all." Shiko murmured with a smile.

"We love you, too, Shiko~!" Reizo said, squeezing the man's cheeks with a grin. He jumped back before he was hit. "Ha hah~!"

The twins ran towards the machine, both grinning as they powered it up. Satoru tried to teach them to the best of his ability and was very surprised when they started figuring some things out on their own. Zenaku jumped onto the railing, looking towards the twins to see them give him thumbs up. Nodding, he jumped down and landed soundlessly on the ground. Man, it was great being a shinigami. Walking further into the courtyard he crossed his arms and waited. Renzo and Reizo spoke quietly with one another, both looking at the small screen to choose between which hollows their friend should fight against. The others walked over to the railing, either placing their hands on it and leaning on it.

"Now which one should we choose?" Renzo murmured, pursing his lips and humming lightly.

"...We can choose a beautiful woman." Reizo said, giving a wide grin.

Renzo shook his head. "Nah, that'd be too cruel to Zenaku. You know he doesn't like hitting women." He said, even though the sides of his mouth curled upwards.

Zenaku stood in the courtyard with an irritable frown on his face, getting tired of the way some people were pointing at him and whispering. Fucking bastards. Probably being all high and mighty and commenting about how he looked. Curling his upper lip he snorted. Unfortunately, he did not know his upper body was currently projected on the screen floating above the courtyard. When people saw his face they paled and shivered. Shiko smirked in amusement, staring at the... _thing_ in the sky(they were oblivious to these machines).

"Oooh!" Renzo and Reizo grinned at one another. "Zenaku, check this out~!"

The scarred man had enough time to frown before a figure fizzled to life in front of him. His eyes grew wide, gawking when he saw Riko standing across from him. What the fuck? She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her sword, pointing it at him swiftly with a serious look in her eyes.

"What the heck?!" Kaori's jaw dropped, eyes growing wide while her friends froze at the sight.

"...What the hell, dumbasses?!" Zenaku snarled, turning to glare back at the two.

The twins blinked before giving wide, innocent smiles. The "Riko" standing in the courtyard disappeared, which made the scarred man relax, before another shinigami appeared. And from the looks of it, he wasn't strong. Zenaku scowled, turning to glare at the twins once more before he shrugged.

Rina smiled, watching as the scarred man dodged the flimsy attacks from the most likely weak shinigami. Catching movement from her peripheral vision she turned her head, raising her eyebrows when she saw a group of people looking around. Some of them had badges on them. Hmm... The sides of her mouth curled upwards, turning and clearing her throat. Shiko turned his head, raising his eyebrows slightly. Motioning towards the group of fukutaichos she gave a small grin.

"Hoh?" Shiko smirked. "Such an honour." He drawled.

Ichirou frowned and turned his head, scoffing when he spotted the group. "Fukutaichos... _great_." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah, there they are!" Hinamori said, pointing at the group and turning to smile at the others.

"Are we sure they won't attack?" Hisagi asked, heading towards the small crowd with a frown.

"No," Renji answered, grinning when he saw Kaori sitting in the stand, raising his hand to wave at her. She waved back. "But they can't be _that_ bad, right?"

Nojima's eyes were closed, frowning slightly when he sensed the reiatsu of the fukutaichos growing closer. What did they want? Shiko placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes and stare at him. The brunette sent him a reassuring smile, the message clear in his expression. _It'll be okay._ Nojima hesitated before nodding, walking to stand on the other side of the brunette when he gestured him to get farther from the fukutaichos. He would rather not meet them.

"Hey," Renji greeted, nodding at the crowd. He frowned when most ignored him with the exception of the brunette and the woman. "Uh... my name's Abarai Renji." He said, holding his hand up.

A smooth smirk crossed Shiko's face, grasping the redhead's hand. "Nakamura Shiko." He said, flashing the crowd a smile.

"My name is Kawano Rina," The blonde said, giving a bright smile. "Everyone will be a moment to greet you."

Ichirou scoffed lightly while the twins yelled. "_We don't wanna meet no stinkin' fukutaichos!_"

Rina continued to smile, turning around to face her comrades. They all looked to stare at her expression, all their eyes growing wide and quickly heading over. Then she called for Zenaku, who snorted before he punched the simulation and gave a wide smirk as it fizzled out. Shaking his hand he disappeared, reappearing next to the crowd. One glance at the fukutaichos and he frowned.

"Damn." Zenaku said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Now, now, Zenaku," Shiko said, turning to smirk at the man. "Be nice. These people worked very hard to get their positions."

Zenaku snorted. "I don't care if they fucked their way ta the top, I don't care 'bout meetin' these guys."

The fukutaichos stared wide-eyed at the man, who started growling lowly when their gazes lingered on him far too long to his liking. Shiko chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. Turning, he motioned towards the quiet blonde, who had his head lowered and eyes closed.

"This is Yamazaki Nojima," Shiko said, seeing everyone glance at the man. "He... doesn't like to be bothered much by people he doesn't know."

Nojima opened his eyes, turning his head to stare at the fukutaichos. And it was that stare that caused them to freeze and pale.

"Also another reason why he doesn't interact with people," Shiko added, smiling as he patted the man's head. "Now, Nojima, you can go back to ignoring them." His smile grew when he did just that, going back to relaxing.

"_Whoa...!_"

Everyone glanced at the twins, seeing them both grinning widely as they stared at... Matsumoto. She blinked in surprise, seeing them look her up and down. Renzo's grin became perverted, whispering to his brother. Both brothers started snickering, Reizo whispering back. They threw their heads back and started laughing.

"I wouldn't mind spending a few nights with her." Renzo murmured, causing his brother to start snorting in laughter.

Matsumoto immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Eh, let's see. The last time we shared a woman," Renzo motioned between himself and his brother, causing everyone to widen their eyes while the twins' comrades frowned. "we, what? Didn't get out of bed for three days except go to the bathroom, eat and drink, right?"

"Yep," Reizo gave a wide smirk. "One of the greatest times of my life."

"Imagine how it'd be if we were with her," Renzo said, pointing at the woman as he gave a wide grin. "We'd _never_ leave the bed."

"Yeah~!"

"We'd what? Take her at the same time? Or even have one part of her? _Or_-"

Zenaku slapped the backs of their heads, grabbing them and throwing them towards the machine. They landed in awkward positions, both groaning and reaching up to rub their heads. Growling, the scarred man stomped towards them, causing them to shriek and run away. Huffing, Zenaku turned and walked back, rolling his eyes with a frown.

"And they were Kobayashi Renzo and Reizo," Shiko said, his face flat. "Don't bother with them."

Matsumoto's face was murderous, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips pressed together tightly. Ichirou snorted and looked to the side with a smirk. This earned him a glare from the woman, straightening up as her expression became even more livid. How dare they! They were so vulgar, how could anyone see any good in these people?!

"Calm yourself, woman," Ichirou rumbled, causing the group of fukutaichos to jump when they heard how deep and authoritative his voice was. "Ya should be glad they didn't act on their intentions." He said, rolling his eyes with a huff. "Otherwise, me an' Zenaku here would beat the crap outta 'em."

"Damn right," Zenaku agreed, sharing a smirk at the other taller man. _"...Still_ gonna beat the crap outta 'em."

"Be my guest." Ichirou said, snorting lightly. "Long as they learn they aren't supposed to run their friggin' mouths off." He said as he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Aw, Ichirou's going all daddy on us~!" Renzo yelled, hanging over the man's shoulder with a grin.

"You love us~!" Reizo said, hanging over the other shoulder with a similar look on his face.

Ichirou's face darkened. Renji's eyes, along with all the other fukutaichos, grew wide when he swiftly grabbed them and began to shake them roughly, growling at them that if they ever spoke like that to another woman he would rip... _very_ important parts off and feed them to wild animals.

"Yes, well, this is Tanaka Zenaku," Shiko said, motioning to the scarred man, who was snickering at the sight of the twins. "And this is Murakami Ichirou." He paused. "If you value your lives, please do not anger them." He said with a bright smile. "And just over there is Joshi—known as Reta Tetsuya—and the former third seat of the fifth division, Yamato Nikito."

Renji turned, seeing the two sitting in seats, away from the crowd, both staring at the courtyard. Well... one was. The other, who they knew as Reta Tetsuya, looked a little... not all there. The rest of the fukutaichos introduced themselves, as ordered from their Taichos, some acting as if they didn't care. Zenaku frowned, staring at the fukutaicho of the second division.

"...Glad I ain't that big." He murmured, making the twins start snickering.

Though, they winced after they registered the pain. Ichirou was so mean.

"I'd watch it if I was you...!" Omaeda warned, taking a threatening step forward.

Ichirou was immediately in front of him, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled under his breath. Omaeda took a step back... along with a few more, staring wide-eyed at the man. The twins started snickering, seeing their tall companion turn towards them and snap to get the machine working again. Saying he was tired of introductions now. Shiko closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head lightly before he smiled apologetically at the fukutaichos. Rina sent them a smile before she turned to follow.

Nojima was left with the fukutaichos. Which soon became awkward.

But once he opened his eyes he sent them a glare, making them go rigid before they turned and quickly walked away.

Hinamori stopped, widening her eyes when she saw Nikito walking towards the group with his eyes on the ground in front of him. She had been his fukutaicho, and since he had been the third seat of the fifth division they knew each other. She stopped him, murmuring a quiet, 'um...' He stopped, turning to stare down at her with a flicker of surprise passing through his eyes.

"Hinamori fukutaicho..." Nikito murmured, hesitating before he bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Nikito," Hinamori said, furrowing her brows when he looked away. "Are you... alright?"

It was silent before a wry chuckle left his mouth. "No one has asked me that since I've come out," He closed his eyes before giving the woman a strained smile. "I am fine, Hinamori fukutaicho. Thank you for asking."

She nodded, staring after him as he walked towards the group. Ichirou turned towards him, grunting in a greeting. Nikito nodded back, turning to see Nojima standing in the middle of the courtyard. It seemed like, to her, that he was... sad. But why would he be sad? Frowning slightly, she immediately thought she didn't like seeing him like that. When he had been the third seat he was always confident, always smiling, but now...

"W-Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing, Kenshin?!"

Hinamori blinked, turning to see Komamura Taicho's third seat stomping towards the group with narrowed eyes, with Haku trying to stop him by pulling his arm. Which wasn't stopping Kenshin from advancing towards his target.

"Hey, isn't that that Kenshin guy?" Riko asked, peering over the head of the idiot in front of her. Damn tall bastard.

"What? Where?!" Kaori asked, quickly looking around with a grin.

"Over there," Kayo said, pointing towards the white and black haired man. "Wait... he... he doesn't look too happy."

Nikito had enough time to turn his head to stare at the two before he was punched, flying back and hitting the ground. He coughed, reaching up and covering his mouth when he tasted something metallic in his mouth. Removing his hand he narrowed his eyes, staring at the blood. He bit his cheek... very hard. Ignoring it, he turned, slightly surprised to see Kenshin and Haku standing a few feet away. Haku looked horrified, his eyes wide with shock before he directed a glare to the white and black haired male.

"_Why...?_" Kenshin said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

"...It is a pleasure to see you, as well, Kenshin." Nikito said, his face blank of emotion.

The others saw what happened, widening their eyes before they started walking towards the third seat, anger radiating off of each and every one of them. Nikito saw them and their expressions, looking shocked for a moment before he raised his hand to stop them. They did, sending him looks of disbelief. This bastard punched him and he didn't want them to beat the crap out of him? Looking up, they saw some of the guards rushing towards them, most likely to demand what was going on.

"Why did you side with _them?!_" Kenshin snapped, pointing at the group with a snarl. "Why did you side with that _Reta Tetsuya?!_ Why did you leave?! Why the _fuck_... did you leave Renta, Seika?! Me and Haku?! Everyone?!" He yelled, glaring down at the grey haired man. "We've stayed together for how many years and we find out you weren't really our friend! What the fuck, Nikito?!"

By now, everyone in the courtyard was silent, staring at the scene. The group of prisoners stared with frowns, while Nojima turned to observe with calculating eyes from the courtyard.

Nikito kept silent, pushing himself up to stand on his feet. "...What do you want me to say?" He said, looking to the side with that blank look remaining on his face.

And that look angered Kenshin even more. "I want you to look at me and tell me the truth! Were you really our friend or were you just using us to keep up that facade so you could convince people you were good?! What is so _great_ about Reta Tetsuya that you'd _die_ for him?! So far I see nothing that is worthy! All I see is an idiot that hides behind a mask!"

"Watch what you say, Kenshin... If it means going to hell and back for him just so I can continue to serve him... I would willingly do it," Nikito said, narrowing his eyes and glaring back at the man. "I have known him _far_ longer than I've known you or anyone else. He is _not_ an idiot. For years he's tried to help as much people as he could in the Rukongai while shinigami everywhere in this god forsaken city live on as if there's nothing wrong out there." He said, his irises growing red for a moment before it disappeared. "Do _not_ question my actions, Kenshin. I trust him _far_ more than I trust anyone in this city."

"What about Renta and Seika?! Just to get _one_ person," At this Riko frowned from her seat. "you attacked them without even hesitating?!" Kenshin scoffed. "He is _not_ that impressive that you could die for him, Nikito! Why can't you see that?!" He shook his head and snarled. "He's just some nice guy with impressive reiatsu! Without it, he would be nothing! Just open your eyes and tell me why you continue to serve him!"

"All right, enough with the fuckin' drama!"

Everyone turned, staring at the scarred man in surprise when he pushed his way through his comrades and grabbed Nikito's chin.

"Open," Zenaku commanded, peering inside the grey haired man's mouth. "Son of a bitch... I just healed ya last night and ya get hurt again?! What?! Ya like getting hurt, dumbass?!" He snarled, slapping the man over his head.

Nikito rubbed his head, staring at the scarred man in shock with wide eyes. Did he... just _hit_ him? He's _never_ done that! Zenaku shook his hand before resting it on Nikito's cheek, a green glow surrounding his hand. Shiko sent the man a surprised stare before he smiled. The others were all glaring at the white and black haired man, who watched the exchange in surprise.

"Hey, guys." Two arms wrapped around Haku and Kenshin's shoulders, causing them to straighten and turn their heads. They paled when they saw Renta's tense grin. "Watcha doin'?" He asked with a scowl.

"Beatin' up my friggin' patient...!" Zenaku grumbled under his breath, telling Nikito to open his mouth again. "'Kay, it's healed. I find out ya got yer ass kicked again and I have to heal ya, I ain't gonna be fuckin' happy!" He growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously before he stalked off.

Nikito stared after him with wide eyes, surprise shown all over his face. He nodded after a moment, looking at the ground before glancing at his hand in distaste. He needed to wash the blood off.

"You have to teach me how to heal!" Kaori yelled, making everyone jump at the sudden appearance of the redhead. She grinned up at the man. "How do I do it?!"

"Wait 'till I stop training, _then_ I'll try ta teach ya!"

"No, now!" Kaori whined, sending the man a pleading stare. "Please?"

Zenaku narrowed his eyes and started growling. Riko hit the back of Kaori's head, snapping at her to be patient. Kayo gasped and jumped when the redhead tackled Riko, deciding to retaliate for once. Before she could interject, the twins jumped her and started hugging, causing her to widen her eyes and blush profusely. Renta, and Seika who just arrived, widened their eyes and dropped their jaws at the sight of someone else hugging _their_ friend. Renzo and Reizo rubbed their faces against Kayo's, wide grins across their faces.

Tetsuya watched, having stood up when he saw the punch but had stopped when the others had went to go save their fallen comrade. Which was a surprise to him. For as long as he knew they were all resentful towards Nikito for what he did to them. He realized it must be because that even though they were separated for two years they still considered Nikito to be their comrade and belonged in their circle.

A relieved smile crossed his face.

Nikito was going to be fine.

* * *

"Tell me, Riko..." Kaori murmured, her face bright red with embarrassment. "...How did we end up here...?"

"I don't know..." Riko murmured, her face the same colour.

Kayo was covering her eyes, all three wearing towels as they sat in the hot springs, slowly dragging their eyes over towards the woman relaxing with them. Kayo had parted her fingers, her face bright red. Rina had pretty much manipulated them into paying their way to Spa Land, including the other eight. And with _their_ pay... They sighed, hanging their heads with frowns on their faces. So _not_ fair. They knew she had... more curves than they did, but they were still pretty much surprised when they saw just _how_ curvaceous she was. But it seemed she only had eyes for Ichirou, despite how many stares she gained.

It was cute, Kayo thought with a shy smile crossing her face.

But... what was _not_ cute was how she talked to the man just to see him blush. She didn't think a man of his appearance would blush so easily from one woman. She had pressed himself against him, whispered something, and his entire face grew bright red before he stumbled away from her.

"So," Rina said, smiling at the three, causing them to straighten up. "how do you like the Seireitei?"

"G-Good," Kaori said, trying not to drag her eyes towards the woman. "Uh... it's fine."

"Yeah..." Riko drawled, looking to the side with a frown.

"It's okay." Kayo murmured, looking at the water in front of herself.

"Oi! Stop frickin' splashin' the water! Are you two kids?!"

They looked at the fence, having heard Zenaku's yell at the twins. They frowned in confusion, hearing laughter before they heard a loud splash. Zenaku and Ichirou then started shouting that they shouldn't jump into the hot spring. They heard something else before the two started threatening the twins to stop messing around and just relax. That got them a face full of water.

"Ah, those two..." Rina smiled and shook her head lightly.

"They seem to be a bit much." Kaori commented, raising her brows when water splashed over the fifteen foot tall fence.

"They mean well, sometimes," Rina said, closing her eyes and sighing. "Their pranks and jokes can get on everyone's nerves, but they are okay."

"...Why do they keep hugging me?" Kayo asked, biting her bottom lip with furrowed brows.

"They find you incredibly adorable," Rina answered with a grin. The answer caused the blonde to blush profusely. "But if you do not want them hugging you I will talk to them." She offered, tilting her head as she gave a kind smile.

"N-No, that's fine." Kayo said, shaking her head lightly as she bit her lip.

Rina smiled at the dark haired woman, seeing her blink. "You have very good friends, Riko." She said, causing the other two the blush and look away in embarrassment. "But... I have something very important to ask you three." She said seriously, seeing the three sober up and frown slightly. "Have you... regretted ending your relationships, at all?" She asked slowly, seeing the three straighten up and immediately scowl.

"Nope! Perfectly happy without that noble!" Kaori spat, sinking lower into the water.

"Fan-fucking-tastic without that bastard!" Riko snapped, glaring at the wall in the distance.

"No! I am fine without him!" Kayo huffed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

Rina stayed silent while they avoided looking at her, observing each woman before she nodded slightly. Seeing the motion, they looked at her curiously only to frown in confusion with a cat-like smile slowly spread across her face as she narrowed her eyes. Okay? _Why_ was she smiling like that? They continued to frown, even as she stayed silent.

"You _do_ regret it." Rina said, her smile turning into a grin.

The three gawked.

"_WHAT?!_"

They heard a surprised yell from the other side of the fence before a loud splash sounded. Everyone started laughing, all taunting that Shiko was getting clumsy. They ignored it, all staring at the woman in shock, all trembling slightly before they abruptly averted their gazes. Rina frowned slightly and furrowed her brows, noticing that they were all breathing a little harder now. Almost like they wanted to cry and deny it. She soon smiled and tilted her head, gazing at the three with a look only a mother would give her child.

"What did you like about your former divisions?" Rina asked suddenly, making the three blink and look up.

_That_ got them talking. Rina smiled, listening as they talked about everything in the divisions they had been transferred from, all smiling as they spoke about all the adventures they had. But soon they started growling about when their Taichos started showing them attention, all cursing that they should have ignored the three then they wouldn't _be_ in this position.

"Hold on..." Kaori said, frowning suspiciously. "How... did you know we were in relationships?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she frowned.

The other two realized this, both frowning, as well.

"Please," Rina scoffed, waving her hand as she smiled. "My intelligence happens to be _much_ higher than that of an average person. Which is why I was recruited. I can tell a lot by observing a person. And I can tell you three were scared." She said, seeing the three blink disbelievingly.

"Psshh!" Kaori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. So what? You think that we pushed them away 'cause we got confused and scared?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying~!" Rina said cheerfully, giving a bright smile.

The three widened their eyes, all dropping their mouths open before they glanced at one another in a panicked away. Rina smiled, watching and listening as they whispered harshly with one another, each trying to deny that they got scared and ran away. Kaori snarled and hit the water, pointing at the two and firmly _denying_ that she got scared and pushed the man away. Then she started saying she didn't care about him anymore and looked away with a huff. Soon the other two looked away and frowned, all three denying that simple fact.

"You're wrong." Kayo murmured, furrowing her eyebrows as her eyes misted over.

She bit her trembling lip so it wouldn't look like she was trying to cry. Kayo had no one. She was fine, she could deal with this on her own. She's been on her own for a long time, anyway. She didn't love him. She didn't. She di- She gasped in surprise when arms wrapped around her, her eyes growing wide when Rina rested her hand on her head and held her close. Riko and Kaori blinked, looking at the woman in shock.

"I'm sorry, Kayo," Rina said, smiling down at the smaller woman. "I shouldn't have pushed you." She tightened her grip.

Tears filled Kayo's eyes before she closed them tightly, shaking as she quietly sobbed. Riko and Kaori lowered their heads and furrowed their brows, glancing at one another when they heard her whimpers.

"You know... I don't..." Kaori frowned and glanced at her friend once more. "I don't think Kayo's had anyone _hold_ her."

"...What do you mean?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, sure, Kayo's had people hug her, but holding her with a mother's love?" Kaori chuckled wryly and shrugged. "No one's done that as far as I know."

Riko frowned and glanced at Rina, seeing her stroking Kayo's hair. She didn't know why, but over the years she had gotten very sucky at comforting people. Which was pretty damn obvious when she tried to comfort Kaori and Kayo. But Rina... she had all the right qualities. Slowly nodding, Riko stared at the water.

"...I'm not gonna be sharing her all the time." Riko said childishly.

Kaori started snickering. "Yeah, sure." She held her hand up, seeing Rina glance at her. "And just so we're clear, I did _not_ get scared and run away."

"Are you trying to convince yourself?" Rina asked with a teasing smile.

"_No...!_" Kaori ground out, her eye twitching slightly.

"But," Rina had a stern look in her eyes, frowning slightly. "I want the three of you to talk to your former Taichos." She frowned when they all tensed up and shook their heads with panicked eyes. "I mean it! I am not going to sugar coat it like everyone else has! You _will_ speak to them, or I will _force_ you to speak to them."

They stared at her with wide eyes, especially Kayo. Who was starting to get a little scared in her grasp.

"Am I clear?" Rina asked, the three jumping and staying silent. "Am I _clear?_"

They hesitantly nodded, all gulping when that sweet smile crossed her face. Kaori frowned. What the hell was up with this woman? First she was all sweet and comforting Kayo, then she got all macho and started ordering them to speak to the ones they _really_ did not want to talk to. Kayo stayed very still in Rina's hold, her eyes wide.

"Okay, I _must_ know," Rina said, releasing her hold one the small blonde as a mischievous smile crossed her face. Kayo immediately moved away, letting out a relieved sigh. "Do you three know how to masturbate and achieve an orgasm?"

They choked on nothing, staring at the woman in horror and shock as a wide grin slowly crossed her face.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"I'm done!" Kaori yelled, trying to head for the exit.

She started flailing wildly when Rina grabbed her wrist with a dark smile on her face. Kayo was holding onto Riko with wide eyes, shaking when Rina turned her dark smile onto them. Tears ran down their faces comically, watching as Rina seemed to loom over them with dark intent as that grin grew.

Screams sounded from the other side of the fence, gaining the men's attention.

"The hell're they doing?" Zenaku asked, frowning slightly as he relaxed in the water.

"Eh? Girl stuff, most likely." Ichirou grunted, closing his eyes as he leaned back.

No one noticed the twins when they had their ears pressed against the fence, both frowning slightly as they had listened to the conversation. Glancing at one another they continued to frown. Until, slowly, grins started crossing their faces at the same time their eyes narrowed.

"Ya hear that?" Renzo murmured, his grin growing dark. "Riko had a hubby."

"But who was he?" Reizo asked, a similar grin on his face. "The other two had hubbies, too. But Rina said _former_ Taichos."

They leaned towards one another. "_They were being courted by Taichos~!_" They snickered quietly, being very careful to keep the attention off of them. "_So... we need to find out who these Taichos were, and make sure Ichirou doesn't find out,_" They murmured, glancing at the relaxed man. "_We don't want him to try and kill Riko's hubby... yet._" They snickered.

"But don't you think we're being mean?" Renzo asked, pouting for a moment before he smirked. "We have to prove that their... _love_ is real for one another." He said, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted.

"Which means..." Reizo gave a scary grin. "We need to give them trials."

They both snickered darkly.

* * *

**Uh oh. D: The twins are on the loose. DX**

**And Rina! D: What kind of mother _are_ you?! XD But yes, Rina can be very blunt. XD**

**But yeah, I know this is crazy, even after _how_ many chapters into the story, but would people... _mind_... if I raised the rating to... nudge nudge wink wink? -runs away from the rocks- I'm sorry! XD**

**You know... I have told _ANYONE_ this... But... I was actually intending Seika to be with Shiko. XD But I thought, nah, Shiko would most likely be the suave guy that isn't swayed by anyone's advances and who people go to for advice. He's actually pretty old. XD Though he doesn't show it. X3**

**March 8, 2013**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :D

**dbzbnfan202** – Rina's amazing. X3 Yep, I'll check your story out. :D

**CCaptain43** – Oh, man, I just laughed out loud. XD I'll give another hint in a future chapter. ;)

**Undefined** – I'm taking my time again. :( Makes me sad. XD And humour is my thing~! :D She's just awesome when she wants to be. X3

**StarTime101** – I loved writing the hot springs part. :D I'm also excited for it, too~! :D But they're being too darn stubborn. They'll make up, though. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Yes, I live~! :D Updated again so everyone knows I'm still alive. XD The three R's. XD I laughed.

**Black Cat Angel** – They were born mischievous. C:

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I plan a lot! :D Thanks to my active imagination. X3 Too bad it doesn't help me with grades. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – Tetsuya can be serious when he wants to be. XD But he does it with a smile. :D Kenshin can't help it. :( But with the help of his friends he will try to get stronger. :D What happened to Nikito will be explained. :) They can work wonders when they're together. :D They also wanted to see how Zenaku would react if he had to fight Riko. XD And yes, Rina can be very, very blunt. XD Which scares many people. XD The twins are on the loose now~! :D And yeah, I suppose Shiko would need to have someone understand him. :) Sadly, nothing comes to mind. :( I'll think of something. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I blushed that I wrote it. XD And the twins are going to have so much fun~! :D

**DemonVermin** – Twins are awesome! X3 And no they weren't. :( Wow, you've been reading this since then?! D: Amazing. X3 Thank you. :D

**ShiraChan-Desu** – XD Your review made me laugh. XD

**Luafua** – Love the twins and her. :D And yes, I thought about Shiko and Seika WAY before I started thinking about Shiko and Soi Fon. X3

**Phoenix** – Humour is my thing. X3 And yes, I am aware that I make a lot of grammar mistakes. Really sucks. XD

**D-grayman fan** – Kayo learned Hakuda from Riko, who learned it from Shiko. And Shiko knew where all the pressure points in the body were, so he taught Riko a little, and she taught Kayo. :D Did I really not explain that? 0.o I should. XD

**Bittersweet Beth** – I live to please! :D So, tried writing and getting it out. X3 Rina is the best! :D I wanted a bold female character. X3

**kioko. washio –** I work as fast as I could. :D

I'm sorry! DX English class is just hectic. DX Not to mention the fact... I have to finish an essay tomorrow. DX I'm not even close to being done, so I gotta rush it. Been working on it through the week, but it's just really sucky compared to the other essays. XD I write simple, you can all tell, so all my work is... simple. XD

And whoa-hoh! 0.o _Seventeen_ reviews?! I know I took my time, the reason why I have so much, but man! :D This just makes me happy. X3

And still no stinkin' ZenakuxSeika... X[ Next chapter, I promise. :3

Anyone watched Rise of the Guardians? :D I just love Bunnymund. X3 He's so awesome... for the Easter Bunny. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"...I will _never_... look at your _mother_... the same way again..."

"...Same."

All three women had their heads lowered, their faces bright red with embarrassment while Rina was smiling brightly. Tetsuya instantly asked what made her happy after they met up, but Rina just waved her hand with a smile, making the tall man tilt his head curiously. How she had the... _guts_ to do what she did they didn't know, but one thing was for sure. They would never, _ever_ take a bath with her again. Kayo reached up and covered her face, so embarrassed by what had transpired in the hot springs. What was worse is that some people had walked _in_ and immediately left when they saw what was happening.

"So, Riko~!"

The woman jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulder, turning to see one of the twins smirking at her. Immediately she registered that it was Renzo, blinking in surprise. How could she know that? They looked identical. She just assumed it was because she grew up seeing him as a brother.

"I heard you and your friends recently got transferred," Renzo cooed, leading her and her friends away from the others. He narrowed his eyes when she frowned. "May I ask which divisions you three delectable ladies got transferred from?" He purred, smirking when Riko's two friends blushed and shivered at his tone.

"Don't call me that," Riko said, sending him a scowl. "I, uh... came from the eleventh division." She answered, letting out a huff as she remembered the one place she felt at home.

"The sixth division." Kaori answered, jumping when the other twin wrapped his arms around her and the small blonde.

"T-The tenth division." Kayo murmured, averting her gaze when the twin smirked at her.

Both Renzo and Reizo's lips curled in devious smiles while their eyes gleamed. Is that so? So all they needed to do was find out who were the Taichos of those divisions. Riko jumped when Renzo wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers as he cooed.

"Aw, poor baby," Renzo purred, leaning back and giving a smirk. "Don't worry, you Renzo-nii is here~! You just ignore those mean people that transferred you."

Riko blinked before nodding with a scowl. "I will."

"I believe Rina-chan is gonna manipulate you into buying us dinner, now~!" Reizo said, not denying the fact as he grinned. "So, let's go back. Come on, now. Chop, chop~!" He turned, leading them back towards the crowd.

The three instantly hung their heads as they sighed. Kaori frowned, not doing anything against the arm around her shoulders.

"Uh... how do you know we got transferred?" She asked, turning to stare at the two curiously.

"Please, Rina found out and _told_ us," Renzo drawled, giving the three a smirk. "How _else_ would we know?"

They hesitated before nodding, finding that a reasonable explanation before heading towards the group. Turns out the twins were right about Rina when she walked up to them and gave them a bright smile. They caught the word 'dinner' which made them smirk. Renzo and Reizo glanced at one another, narrowing their eyes and giving one another smirks. The older twin raised his hand and touched his chin, raising an eyebrow as he grinned.

"So, we just need to find out who their former Taichos were," Renzo said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And _when_ they try to speak to each other and patch things up..." He drawled, turning to smirk at his brother.

"We give them little tests." Reizo finished, chuckling darkly as he grinned.

They walked towards the group when Rina called that they were going to have dinner, idly noticing that Riko, Kaori, and Kayo had their heads lowered with scowls across their faces. Apparently, Rina had managed to convince them to take them out. Walking out of the building, the guards nodded at them before the followed after the group, not even looking bothered that they had to follow them.

* * *

"_Today_." Rina said firmly, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together tightly.

"Tomorrow," Kaori said, giving a wide nervous grin. "I'll give you ten bucks."

Rina crossed her arms while her expression grew more serious, if possible. The three women took a step back, giving wide, nervous grins as the blonde continued to stare at them. They had tried to convince her that they would talk to their former Taichos tomorrow(the bastards) and not today, but as soon as they even suggested it her eyes instantly lost that warmth. She was, apparently, very much looking forward to them actually speaking with the men that they had... _admired_. Not loved, no way.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Rina asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

They would have been able to tell if she teasing, if she had been smiling. But nope. She still remained serious.

"U-Uh, well..." Riko stuttered, hesitating before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes." Kayo immediately admitted, standing behind the redhead with wide eyes.

It turns out that after that _moment_... in the hot springs, Kayo had grown to respect and fear the woman. Kaori... Hell, she wouldn't admit it but after something like _that_ she had grown incredibly scared of this woman. Something like that should be done in private and with no one else! Riko... thankfully, her mother figure only instructed her what to do. Not that she really _tried_. She couldn't do it with them watching.

"Fine," Rina said, eyes still narrowed and her mouth in a firm line. "Tomorrow. But if I find out your _didn't_ talk to them... we're going to have a problem." She purred with a smile.

A smile that made them go rigid and quickly nod.

"What's Rina trying to make you do_ now?_"

The masculine voice caused them to jump and turn, seeing Ichirou striding over towards them with a frown on his face, looking ever so serious. Riko immediately started smiling, facing the tall man with a bright grin on her face. He stopped, reaching up and placing his hand on her head with a small smile on his face. Kayo and Kaori watched, transfixed now that they were finally witnessing how they assumed Riko was before she had left that manor. When he glanced at them they jumped and quickly averted their gazes, looking around the outside of the restaurant they had eaten in.

"I'm not trying to make them do anything at all~!" Rina said, waving her hand with a smile.

"Really," Ichirou said unconvincingly. "So ya didn't convince Riko an' her friends to treat us at that 'Spa Land' and to dinner?"

"I may have done that," Rina purred, narrowing her eyes as she smirked at the man. Her smirk grew when he narrowed his eyes at the same time tinges of red crossed his cheeks at her tone. "But please, don't concern yourself over this."

"Why?" Ichirou asked, gazing at the woman suspiciously.

"I may reward if you stop asking." Rina purred, gazing at the man with a sexy smile crossing her face.

"Mmm... How?" Ichirou growled lightly, a wide smirk crossing his face.

"EW!" Riko jumped back, holding her hands up towards him. "Gross! Yuck! Disgusting! Ah, my eyes!" She yelled dramatically, facing away from them as she covered said eyes. "Thank god ya didn't just grab her and start humping her!"

Ichirou's jaw fell open, his eyes wide with shock as he blushed profusely. Though he soon scowled when he heard his comrades howl with laughter. Turning, he saw Zenaku, Shiko, Renzo, and Reizo bent over and they laughed, obviously having heard what Riko had said. Hell, even _Nojima_ was chuckling! Thank god Joshi was just walking out of the restaurant. But since Nikito had been in front of him he had heard what happened, which caused a very unamused look to cross his face before he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Riko," Rina said, waving her hand as she smiled. "All we've done until now is kiss. I'm actually hoping I have sex with him this week~!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Riko screamed, covering ears as she stared at the woman, horrified.

Even Ichirou was gawking at her.

"Let's go, shall we?" Rina asked, turning around with a smirk as she sauntered down the street.

Shiko chuckled lightly in amusement before he followed, not at all phased by the intentions she had blurted out. The others, however... Zenaku was snickering, since he was quite crude. The twins were looking between Ichirou and Rina with wide grins on their faces. Nojima looked very confused before he shrugged it off and followed. Tetsuya told Nikito to follow, who rolled his eyes once more at his comrades antics. The three women... looked horrified.

"Gross," Kaori murmured, lowering her head as she blushed. "...They're perverted."

Riko and Kayo nodded, their eyes wide and haunted when they saw Ichirou glance at them and smirk in amusement. Hold on... If this guy was bigger than Zaraki Taicho, could his 'equipment' be proportionate to his body? Slowly, Kaori and Kayo dragged their eyes towards his crotch before they looked away with bright blushes on their faces. Why did they even _look_ there?

"Let's go," Ichirou grunted, walking after Rina and Shiko with a blank look on his face. "I wanna see if any of us can still fight together."

"Meaning, if we can train to work as a team again~!" Reizo squealed, hopping after the man with a wide grin on his face. "We can try~!"

"...Work as a team?" Kayo asked, turning to look at her two friends, seeing them shrug lightly.

"I don't know, they always worked well together."

* * *

"NO! You both got to work better, dammit!" Renzo snapped, glaring at the two in the courtyard.

"Get the hell _off! _How much do you friggin' _weigh_, Ichirou?!"

"Shuddap!"

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo stared with wide, shocked eyes. They had seen them training on their own for the past three days, and each moment was always amazing. But that day, they were training on working together. Of course, the girls thought that they would immediately work together as they had done two years ago, but... Ichirou and Zenaku had walked into the courtyard, both going against two shinigami. But when Zenaku and Ichirou tried going after the same person they crashed into each other, which ended up with Ichirou on top of Zenaku.

And by the scarred man's yells they could tell Ichirou was a little too heavy.

"Get the fuck off!" Zenaku yelled, trying to push off the man that was no longer _trying_ to get off.

Ichirou had his arms crossed, face blank as he laid on top of the struggling Zenaku. Renzo and Reizo slapped hands to their faces and glanced at one another. This was going to take a while. The simulations had stopped the moment the two crashed, both stuck in running positions while they were reaching for their zanpakuto.

"Ask nicely, an' I'll get off." Ichirou said, an amused smirk crossing his face.

Zenaku was panting. "Can't breathe! Too heavy! Gettin' crush!" He stayed still for a moment. "Get it? I'm sayin'... YA FUCKIN' WEIGH TOO MUCH, NOW GET OFF!"

"Sheesh," Ichirou winced at the loud voice before he stood up, dusting himself off while the scarred man grabbed his back. "Ya must _love_ the sound of your voice." He drawled, rubbing the side of his head with a scowl.

"I would've _loved_ it if ya got yer fuckin' heavy ass off faster!" Zenaku snapped, rubbing his back while grumbling.

"...Heavy?" Ichirou asked, frowning at the man while he crossed his arms.

"Oh? Were ya under the impression yer as light as a feather?" Zenaku asked sarcastically with a grin. "Fuck no! I couldn't _breathe_, for cryin' out loud! Come ta think of it you've been piggin' out since we've come out." He said, cocking an eyebrow with a teasing smirk on his face.

Ichirou scowled. "I'll slap you."

"Try it!"

"Okay, we're trying to work as a team, _not_ trying to fight against each other!" Renzo yelled, waving his arms with a scowl. "Ugh, that's it! Reizo, you switch out with Ichirou!" He ordered, seeing his twin salute before he jumped onto the railing and into the courtyard.

Ichirou scoffed and disappeared, having used shunpo to get back to the others. Reizo ran over towards Zenaku, looking up and giving a wide grin before he received a smirk from his friend. Renzo warned Zenaku to _work together_ instead of trying to fight on his own before he started it again.

"Left," Reizo said, running towards the shinigami on the left side.

"Uh, right." Zenaku said uncertainly, a grin crossing his face before he rushed towards the slightly bigger man.

"_Oh_, the right and left thing," Shiko said, raising his eyebrows as he smiled. "Isn't that how they taught us to work together?" He asked as he glanced at the others.

"Yes, and they always got discouraged when we would not do as they said," Nojima said, watching as the two dodged the attacks from the shinigami. "I believe Zenaku almost attacked Renzo when he hit him for not listening to his orders."

The others chuckled at the memory, looking back to see the two getting backed up towards his each other. Rina frowned slightly before she turned her head. Her eyes slightly grew wide, seeing Renzo's hand flying everywhere on the console, grinning widely as he stared at the courtyard. He can work that? Really? But he's not even up to date with everything yet. But one thing had her curious...

Why was he backing them up towards each other on purpose?

Zenaku dodged the attacks from the dark haired man, letting a grin cross his face. At least they picked better fighters than the shitty ones they were fighting with. He widened his eyes when his back collided with something, turning to see Reizo looking up at him. What the hell?! The blonde man opened his mouth.

"Duck."

Without even digesting the order Zenaku did as he said, bending down and looking up to see the zanpakuto going over his head. They separated, Reizo sending the taller man a wide grin. Not knowing what to do Zenaku shrugged lightly before he moved to the side.

"Move left," Reizo called, his grin growing when his scarred comrade did as told and dodged the surprise attack from the other shinigami. "Punch right!"

Reiatsu gathered in his right hand, turning and punching the shinigami hard, sending him flying and skidding against the ground. Zenaku blinked before a wide grin crossed his face. Reizo raised his arm and held up three fingers towards his brothers, receiving a thumbs up before three more shinigami were added to the field. Everyone blinked.

"Oh, shit." Riko murmured, eyes wide while people in the stands were leaning forward in interest.

Reizo kept calling out commands, telling Zenaku to either move left, right, take a step back, or attack. It took a while but people could hear Zenaku start calling out commands, as well. Renzo squealed happily, hands moving quickly over the console as he observed the fight. Though the scarred man soon cursed when he and Reizo were backed up against each other once more, letting a scowl cross his face before Reizo elbowed his back.

"Switch," Reizo called, both turning around and facing the opposite direction to punch the shinigami when they showed an opening. "Left."

"Right."

The punched the other shinigami that were running towards them, tensing when all five got back up and ran towards them. Zenaku curled his upper lip, blinking when Reizo held out a hand. Glancing at the blonde he saw a grin, widening his eyes slightly before he grabbed the hand and started spinning him. Reizo kicked all five, getting thrown into the air. Holding his hand out he giggled before reiatsu shot at three, watching as they fizzled out as he landed.

Zenaku scowled and raised his arm, widening his eyes when blood hit the ground from his arm. It can hit him?! Bringing his arm back he brought it forward, grinning when it collided with the other, both popping out of existence.

"Yeah~!" Renzo raised his arms above his head and grinned. "Ya did it~! Let's celebrate by drinking~!"

He met unamused stares.

"Or later. But yeah!" He grinned once more. "You're working as a team again, Zenaku! It's a miracle! Give me a hug!"

"Hell no!"

Renzo didn't care, disappearing from where he stood and wrapping his arms around the scarred man. Zenaku snarled, trying to push the blonde off of him. Reizo grinned, jumping up and wrapping his arms around him, as well, the twins grinning widely while the man growled at them to let go. From the stands Tetsuya let a smile cross his face, sitting down in the seats that were far from the crowds. Nikito watched flatly, rolling his eyes with a huff.

At least they were starting to be a team again.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Kenpachi glared at the ceiling, almost like he was having a staring contest with it. Damn, he blinked. Fucking ceiling won, _again_. He reached over to the table and grabbed his cup, sitting up to take a sip of the sake. Pausing, he downed it in one gulp. It's not like it did anything for him, anyway. Placing his feet on the floor, he sat on the couch, reaching over to grab the bottle. Leaning back, he scoffed lightly and poured himself another cup.

When the hell was that damn woman going to get Riko to talk to him?

Was she fucking lying about the whole thing? He paused and frowned in thought. Maybe she weaselled a crate of sake from him and she wasn't intending to tell Riko to talk to him. Growling lowly under his breath he glared ahead. If so, he was gonna fucking go over there and... Well, what _can_ he do? The prisoners are broke, they aren't getting paid at all, and they had nothing to offer him. Slouching, he cursed. He just lost a crate of sake, for nothing! Fucking manipulating bitch. He underestimated that woman. Because truthfully, with how bold she acted he thought she was as dumb as... something dumb...

He must be more drunk than he thought.

Getting up to his feet unsteadily he scowled. Yep, more drunk than he thought. Turning, he walked towards the exit of his office, intending to take a nap. Sliding his door open be blinked, eyes wide as he stared down at the person standing at the door. Riko looked up, her hand raised in the air to show that she had been about to knock. They both stared at one another, eyes wide before an awkward silence fell over them.

"Uh... Came to... talk to you..." Riko said slowly, looking to the side uncomfortably.

...Her mother can live.

Seems she kept her word.

Grunting, he moved to the side and crossed his arms, watching as she walked in and looked anywhere in the room besides him. Clearing her throat she looked looked away from the Taicho, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck. Kenpachi crossed his arms and looked to the side, continuing to frown. Well, this wasn't going as planned. But then again when he dreamed about it, it had ended with them naked and feeling very satisfied.

Damn those fucking dreams.

"So, uh... how've you been?" Riko asked conventionally, turning to stare at the man with a frown.

Friggin' bastard transferring her... Demoting her... No! Don't get mad! At least listen to him first. He grunted that he was doing fine, which made the woman widen her eyes before she narrowed them dangerously when she noticed his eyes looking her up and down. She was fine! She wasn't dead yet! Heck, she didn't get another strike yet! Mentally smirking she felt very satisfied. That was good enough for her. Placing her hands on her hips she frowned up at the man.

"So..." Riko blinked before frowning.

Shit... She went there without knowing what to say.

"Uh... How is Kusajishi fukutaicho?" Riko asked with an uncomfortable expression crossing her face, taking a step away from the man.

Kenpachi saw the step, so... he took one towards her, which caused her to tense. "Eh, she's good," He drawled, feeling more than relaxed thanks to the alcohol. "So how has the ninth division been?" He realized his mistake too late.

Riko's expression grew dark, turning to glare up at the tall man. She hissed that it was fine before she turned and stomped over to the couch. Ugh, that woman said he had to do this on his own, but how the hell is he supposed to fix _this?_ Invite her back to the eleventh division? Then that old bastard would be his next problem. Growling lowly he walked after her, freezing when he saw her frowning at the bottle on the table.

"...You were drinking." Riko stated, staring up at the man flatly.

"Only one or two," Kenpachi waved it off, walking over to sit on the couch. "So..." He frowned.

Fuck, what is he supposed to say?

"Why are ya here?" Kenpachi grumbled, sending her an annoyed stare. "Isn't you family training?" He asked mockingly.

Riko scoffed. "They're not there."

"What? Why?" Kenpachi turned towards her and frowned in confusion. "They're 'sposed ta be training."

"I dunno, one of the guards said they were at the library." Riko said, seeing the man's frown grow, which caused her to shrug. "Said something about catching up with history." She paused. "...I'm gonna be truthful, I don't know what the hell to say now."

Kenpachi snorted.

* * *

Hitsugaya frowned and let out a small sigh, barely reading what was on the page. Matsumoto had been furious when she walked back into the office yesterday, murmuring something about perverted twins. He already knew his third seats were perverted, he didn't know why she was getting mad over them. Unfortunately, he had no idea she was talking about another set on twins. Renta had been angry going back to the office, now that he remembered. What he was angry about he didn't know, but he was a little surprised when he remained quiet.

Usually the man was loud.

Irritation soon started coursing through him, which made him curl his hands into fists. Had that woman lied to him? He had been desperate, so he gave her whatever she had asked for. Only two days went by, but he was becoming paranoid. What if she had lied to him and only used him to get what she wanted? Tapping his fingers on the desk he glared at the wall across from him, thinking to himself. If she did not lie then what would he say to Kayo if she appeared? That she had been wrong about the whole thing?

No, that would most likely be placing the entire blame on her.

Though it was true. Scowling, he glared at the paperwork, as if daring it to disagree with him. He heard a knock at the door, calling whoever it was to come in. Looking up, he froze and widened his eyes, seeing Kayo peering into the room shyly. He stood up swiftly, knocking his chair back and smoothing his haori nervously.

Kayo looked into the room with furrowed brows, hesitating before she stepped into the area.

"Kayo, uh... it's nice to... see you..." Hitsugaya said, a nervous smile crossing his face.

Looking up she opened her mouth as if to say something before she lowered her head and looked away, which made the Taicho frown before he cleared his throat and walked around to pull up a chair. She hesitated before walking over to the chair, sitting down and placing her hands in her lap. Hitsugaya sat down in his chair, taking a calming breath before peering at the woman across from him. To him, she was still as lovely when he first started noticing her.

"Uh... How are you?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the blonde look up for a moment before she lowered her gaze to her hands.

"Good." Kayo murmured quietly.

He seemed to freeze, widening his eyes and growing rigid. _No... Please no..._ That quiet voice. That voice she first used when he finally got her to speak. His hands started growing slick with sweat, hesitating before he cleared his voice. She looked up, staring at his eyes for a mere second before she looked away. He furrowed his brows slightly. She had barely looked him in the eye when he first started speaking with her...

"Kayo... look at me, please," Hitsugaya said, seeing the blonde frown before she slowly dragged her eyes towards his. "...There you are." He murmured with a small smile.

Kayo furrowed her brows in confusion, hesitating before she continued to keep her gaze on the Taicho.

"...I came to... listen to you..." Kayo said, giving the man a stern stare. "...Riko and Kaori said if you mess up... that's it, one chance."

Hitsugaya echoed the words. One chance... Only one chance? After two and a half years? After everything they went through? He paused and started processing everything that happened, staring intensely at his desk. Slowly, he raised his eyes towards the woman, seeing sadness in her eyes that quickly disappeared. How much did he hurt her...? With that simple misunderstanding?

Standing up, he walked around the desk, causing the woman to tense up when he drew closer. Kneeling down, he gently grabbed her hands, frowning slightly when he felt how tense she was from his presence. Kayo tried to move away, furrowing her eyebrows—almost looking panicked—as he stared up at her pleadingly. His throat felt thick when he saw her eyes mist over, which caused him to tighten his hold on her hands. He didn't know if it brought her comfort, but he did it anyway.

"Please, Kayo," Hitsugaya murmured, closing his eyes and sighing. "Give me another chance..."

"I... I don't know." Kayo said, shaking her head and trying to remove her hands.

"Please, Kayo... I... I promise I won't hurt you again...!"

"You can't promise something like that!" Kayo snapped, removing her hands and walking away, desperately trying to ignore the hurt expression that had crossed his face. "You can't... promise something like that! Can't hurt me again?" She huffed, closing her eyes tightly. "I _always_ gets hurt..."

"Kayo..." Hitsugaya murmured, furrowing his brows.

"Because I don't know what to do with you! You confuse me so much!" Kayo covered her head and closed her eyes tightly. "I... I don't..." She turned, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at him. "I don't know what to do..."

Whether she wanted it or not, Hitsugaya walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers. He had to make her see that he cared... but _how_...?!

* * *

Byakuya moved the brush, not even looking at what he was doing. Though he soon had to stop his movements when he realized he made a big ink blotch on the paper. Lips tightening, he forced down the sigh that wanted to pass through his lips, looking up to see Renji signing forms with a very bored look on his face. He suddenly felt very foolish. Like trusting a certain person that abandoned the Seireitei and was now a criminal...

Perhaps he was fooled.

His expression grew very dark at the thought. It was the only explanation. Which was probably why Kaori had yet to see him. Closing his eyes, he lightly shook his head. He can just go see her himself if that woman had yet to speak with her. Just as he was about to go back to his paperwork there was a knock at the door. Renji called whoever it was to come in, glancing up and widening his eyes when the door slid open.

Kaori looked up, grinning when she saw the fukutaicho. She had yet to look at the Taicho, which made him furrow his brows slightly. Standing up, the fukutaicho walked over to his fellow redhead and clapped hands with her, both grinning at one another.

"I missed ya!" Kaori yelled, throwing her arms around the man. "And if you weren't so heavy I'd probably pick you up!"

Renji rolled his eyes with a smirk. "So, why're you here? Came to see me?" He asked, nudging her with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, right," Kaori responded with a smile, pausing before she frowned and nodded her head towards the Taicho. "Came to see him..."

"Oh... _Oh!_" Renji backed up and nodded. Hesitating, he raised a hand and gave a mock salute. "I'm gonna take a break, Taicho. I'll be back later." He then tried to smoothly head for the door, as if he wasn't interrupting anything.

Kaori smirked and waved at him as he shut the door, seeing him give a small wave and a thumbs up for good luck. Pressing her lips tightly together, she cleared her throat and swung her arms lightly before looking towards the Taicho. Which was a bad move. She instantly felt anger course through her, narrowing her eyes when she saw that darn emotionless look on his face. Never mind the fact she was still ticked off that he kissed her...!

Byakuya was worried when she started sending him daggers, shaking in anger as she started grinding her teeth together.

"Kaori..." Byakuya murmured softly, standing up and walking around his desk. He frowned lightly when she took a step back—but it had looked more like she hopped. "I... am glad you came." He said, seeing the redhead pause before nodding.

"Yeah, I... got scared into coming here." Kaori said, looking to the side flatly. Crossing her arms, she scowled at him. "So..."

She paused._ Shit, what are they supposed to talk about? _

"...Been working out?" She ventured, receiving a slightly confused stare from the man. _Okay, _bad_ conversation starter._ "You... met anyone recently?" She asked, raising her brows curiously.

Byakuya sent her a look that said he was unamused. "As far as I am concerned, Kaori, we are still-"

"I'll smack you if you finish that sentence!" Kaori warned, pointing at him threateningly with a scowl. "Don't you finish that sentence. I mean it." She said, taking another step back as she crossed her arms.

"...Kaori..." Byakuya sighed, sending her a pained look, one that made her hesitate before she looked away. He reached towards her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. But she stubbornly closed her eyes tightly and pouted. "...Even though your childish behaviour sometimes frustrates me... I am glad to see that you haven't changed." He said with a smile. Her eyes popped open in surprise, blinking at him in confusion before she stepped out of his reach. "...Kaori... please..."

That tone didn't suit him. Kaori glared at the floor before she brought her eyes up to his face, cringing inwardly when she saw the look in his eyes. Surely he didn't care about her... right? That's why he sent her away? Hesitating for a moment, looking away as she did so, she bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ignore what he had done and looked at him.

"Fine. I'll listen."

The sheer amount of relief in his eyes made her sigh.

Didn't mean she was gonna like it, she thought grumpily.

* * *

"Whoa-hoh! There's a lot of articles on this Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Shiko stared at the book with a smirk, arching a brow in amusement when he read how incredible this man was. Too bad Nojima refused to read anything about this man unless it was vital to him. But since they were researching the years they missed Nojima was surely to stumble upon this man. Zenaku frowned, sitting at the table with a confused frown on his face, looking at the picture of an arrancar.

"It says this... Hogyoku turns Adjuhas and Vasto Lordes into arrancars... Whatever the fuck those are?" Zenaku said, scratching the back of his head with a scowl.

"I suppose you can call them an upgraded version of hollows." Rina said, sending the man a smile.

"There's a lot of stuff on this Aizen Sousuke," Renzo said, leaning against the large bookcase, flipping through the book with a flat look on his face. "From what I'm reading I can only conclude to one thing."

"And what is that?" Shiko asked, looking up from his book with a smile.

"He was one crazy motherfucker."

The others laughed lightly around the area, continuing to research. They all looked up, seeing Nojima walking towards the table with a large stack of books. _Hmm, figures the bookworm of our group would go crazy __in a library_, Ichirou thought. He smirked in amusement before looking at the book, frowning when he found out what had happened to his Taicho.

Almost seems like the bastard to die happy.

"Why aren't you researching?" Rina asked, turning to stare at the quiet man curiously.

Nikito rolled his eyes, resting his cheek onto his palm. "I am the most up-to-date in our group. I know everything already," He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as he closed his eyes. "I know all about the Hokyoku, Aizen Sousuke, Kurosaki Ichigo, and even the visord."

Everyone sent him annoyed stares, receiving a scoff from the man. They all soon started flipping through pages, trying to find this "Visord." Nikito sat in his chair with an amused smirk on his face. A smirk that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Joshi was at the first division, saying he was going to speak with the Soutaicho and they can tell him what they learned.

"Oooh, oooh!" Reizo waved his hand at his brother, urging him to look at the book he was reading.

Renzo trotted over, sitting down and looking at the book. His eyes gleamed, a wide grin crossing his face when he saw the book that showed all the Taichos, past and present. They glanced at one another before they started flipping through the pages, stopping when they came upon the picture of the current sixth division Taicho. They both raised their eyebrows and whistled.

"Quite a looker." Reizo said, snickering when his brother sent him a disgusted stare.

"That's a guy," Renzo deadpanned, looking over the picture for a moment. "He must have women falling everywhere." He commented, raising his eyebrows as he grinned. "...A Kuchiki...?!" He choked, widening his eyes as he gawked.

"Isn't that one of the four great noble clans?" Reizo mumbled, raising an eyebrow curiously. His twin nodded. "Oooh-hoo~! This girl must be pretty good if she caught the attention of one of those stuck up assholes." He snickered.

They flipped through until they found the Taicho of the tenth division, both blinking when they saw it was the kid. They bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing before they looked up in thought. They imagined that little blonde with the short Taicho before shrugging and saying it made sense. They read the information next to the picture, raising their brows when they noticed he was quite the prodigy. Though he wasn't anything like the baby Strawberry.

They snickered at the nickname.

They flipped to the page of the eleventh division Taicho, both widening their eyes when they saw who they assumed Riko loved. They glanced at one another before looking back, looking over the man's... _unique_ look. They slowly glanced at one another, eyes still wide before they snorted.

"Well, guess we finally know who they love." Renzo commented, his grin growing feral.

"All we have to do is... play with 'em." Reizo snickered.

"What the hell're you two plannin'?" Zenaku asked, sending the two a scowl. At the curious stares he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You two always get that gleam in yer eye when yer plannin' something." He said, raising his hand to point at their eyes.

"What? We?" Renzo gave a mock gasp, holding a hand to his chest as he stared at the man incredulously. "Plan something naughty?" He scoffed lightly. "Guess you don't know us that well, Zenaku, our dear brother."

"Nah, the sad thing is... I know you two _too_ well." Zenaku said, giving the duo a glare.

They gave wide grins in return, making the man roll his eyes.

"...Hmm... They have a game called... 'baseball' in the World of the Living." Shiko murmured, raising his brows slightly while the scarred man frowned in confusion and looked at the book, as well.

Seeing his attention leaving them, the two quickly memorized the names of the Taichos before they pushed the book away and gave each other smirks. Though they quickly jumped when they heard someone fall to the floor, everyone around the table turning their heads to see a small woman push herself up and stare wide-eyed at them before she apologized and turned to walk away. Ichirou snorted before looking back to the book he was reading, frowning as he read about how stupid this Aizen Sousuke was.

Really... Trying to become a god?

When the Soutaicho admitted his undying love to Joshi.

Shiko, who stared after the woman curiously, blinked and looked down, staring at the glasses. Raising his eyebrows slightly he got out of his chair and bent down to grab them, raising them up to his eyes. Hmm... Most likely belonged to that woman. Shrugging lightly, he stood straight and went to find her, leaving his group of friends.

Renzo's eyes gleamed when he found one book. "You guys wanna know what the Kama Sutra is?"

At the curious stares his grin grew.

With Shiko, he handed over the glasses to the nervous girl, giving her a smile and turning to walk away until his eyes caught movement outside. He blinked before his eyes snapped wide open, ducking to the floor. The girl squeaked in surprise, staring at him curiously as he covered his head. The doors slammed open, in stomping in three very enraged Taichos.

Somehow he knew they were there for him and Rina.

"WOMAN!" Kenpachi roared, glaring around the library.

Rina jumped in surprise, everyone around the area frowning and looking towards the bookshelves. Shiko rushed into the area, a tense smile crossing his face before he looked pointedly at the woman, making her blink before she stood. Before anyone else could stand to investigate she sent them a stern stare and told them _not_ to leave. They all exchanged confused stares, watching as the two left. Nojima stared after them flatly before he looked back to his book.

Whatever they did was not of his concern.

"Hello Taichos~!" Rina greeted happily, giving a radiating smile.

"Good afternoon," Shiko called out smoothly, sending the three a calm smirk. "What, may I ask, brings you here?"

"She got pissed," Kenpachi said, glaring at the two. "I said, hey, it was just an argument, let's get over it. And she fucking got pissed off! Told me, oh, yeah, it wasn't important let's just brush it off... then she told me to fuck off." Rina and Shiko winced.

"Kaori overreacted, _again_," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes as he frowned. "I told her to stop being foolish and open her eyes." The two now sent him incredulous stares, glancing at one another.

"Kayo... she's just so insecure," Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "She told me she would think about it and... and left in tears." He inwardly cringed when he remembered she had pushed him away with tears running down her face.

"Progress~!" Rina said, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. "You two just need to be more sensitive." She said, sending the two dark haired men a flat look.

"I'm sorry," Everyone glanced at the brunette, seeing that his eyes were closed and a small frown marred his face. "You... told them to speak with these gentlemen so soon?" He asked, slowly turning to stare at the woman flatly. "Correct me if I am wrong, Rina, but those three are confused with their feelings, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then _why_... would you send them to speak with them so soon?" Shiko placed his hands on his hips as he frowned. "This has just bound to make them even more confused."

"If they confront them now, they will most likely be able to confront them later." Rina said, giving a wide grin.

Shiko frowned. "...They scared them away, Rina... But..." A wicked smirk crossed his face as his eyes gleamed. "I have to admit... getting the three to admit their feelings will be a challenge."

"Is this all a game to you?!" Hitsugaya snapped, sending the man a glare. "Kayo is hurt and-"

"I'm aware, and... yes, it is," Shiko admitted, narrowing his eyes as he gave a cool smile. "The way people throw the word 'love' around so easily greatly amuses me. But this concerns Riko. Therefore, I... will be _somewhat_ serious on this matter."

"Then why help us?" Byakuya asked, giving the man a cold glare.

"...Call me a romantic," Shiko said with a light chuckle. "I can't help but try to find the 'one' for other people."

"What about yourself?" Hitsugaya asked with a suspicious frown on his face.

Shiko raised his eyebrows slightly as his smirk widened, letting out a small laugh before he gave a wide grin. He turned towards Rina, completely ignoring the question, both murmuring quietly together as they discussed how they would get the three women to be more comfortable with the men. Rina smirked and said she would speak with them again while Shiko smirked at the men.

A smirk that made shivers run down their spines.

"Gentlemen..." Shiko said, facing the three with a confident look in his eyes. "Let's talk."

* * *

"Agh! I... just couldn't _do_ it!"

Riko fell onto the futon, scowling while the others two sighed and nodded. Kaori sat on the futon, arms crossed over her chest as she felt fury coursing through her. Ugh, how could he call her stupid? And open her eyes? How annoying! Kayo glanced at her when she heard her grinding her teeth together. The small blonde wiped her eyes, feeling so... lost.

What should she do?

"Right," Riko said, pushing herself up and narrowing her eyes as she scowled. "I'm gonna do it."

Kaori paused for a long moment. "...Kill Zaraki Taicho?"

"What? No!" Riko frowned and sent her a bewildered stare. "I'm gonna attempt to listen to him again! 'Cause, hell, even I'll admit we're being way to friggin' stubborn."

"..._You're_ being too stubborn." Kaori muttered childishly. She received flat stares from her friends. "I _don't_ want to talk to him." She said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion. "Kaori, you loved the guy... two... three weeks ago...?" She looked to the side and frowned. "When did we break up?"

"Two weeks." Kayo answered.

"Yeah, thanks, Kayo. You loved the guy two weeks ago!" She said, holding her hands out and gawking. "Now you're acting... all... bitchy."

"The only _reason_ I'm acting all '_bitchy_' is because Kuchiki Taicho willingly transferred me!" Kaori snapped, glaring at the wall angrily. "He wanted me out of his life he could've... done something else!"

Kaori yelped when Riko slapped the back of her head, turning to stare at her in shock. Kayo snickered before covering her mouth, looking between them with wide eyes, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The two stared at one another, one shocked and the other angered.

"Will you _stop_ that?!" Riko asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "I know you're stubborn, but jeez! This is _really_ pissing me off, and Kayo's getting pissed off, too! Don't you deny it!" She quickly said, seeing the blonde open her mouth to deny it. "He cares about you, even _I_ can see that! But... all three of us are being too stubborn." She said, looking at the two.

"...Because we don't know what to do..." Kayo murmured, furrowing her brows worriedly.

"Then we'll _find_ out what to do!" Riko snapped, narrowing her eyes as she frowned. "We just have to go to someone that knows this kind of stuff!"

"...Who?" Kaori asked with a scowl, deciding to go along with this.

The door slid open, Rina striding in confidently with a bright smile. "Here you are~! I'm so glad I can still sense reiatsu." She said, giving a wide grin before she sent them a kind smile.

Kayo instantly jumped into Kaori's arms, eyes wide as she stared at her fellow blonde. The redhead was just as rigid, eyes wide and looking very pale. Riko blinked before one of the widest grins crossed her face, one that made Rina blink before she smiled.

"There's our answer." Riko said, holding her arm out towards the woman.

Kayo and Kaori gulped, eyes staying wide.

Shit.

* * *

**Well, they're scared of Rina. XD I am once again sorry for taking my time. :( But to be truthful... I thought I was only like five days since I last updated. XD It wasn't until I checked my story out that I saw when I last updated. XD**

**And yes! :D I have decided to up the rating! :D But I mostly see the ZenakuxSeika, IchirouxRina, KenpachixRiko getting steamy... I'll try my best! And if I suck... Well... then it sucks. XD**

**But you're gonna have to give me the strength and confidence to do this! =D **

**March 23, 2013**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** I thank anyone who has read this. Much appreciated. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Hilarity... :D It makes me happy. XD

**Startime101** – I know! Amazing! D: And Kaori's still pretty much pissed. X3 But she'll get through it. X3 And Kayo... I WANT to make her still mad, but I just can't do it. XD

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Be patient. That's all I can say. And here's a little piece of advice... compare your OCs with another author... and it will _surely_ piss off the author. I did it once... I got scared when they messaged me back. XD Seriously, I was scared. Messaged them back and apologized over and over again. X3

**DreamingInThePast** – They will be bankrupt the more time they spend with Rina. XD And it's amazingly thanks to the immature twins that they've managed to work together~! :D And thank you. X3 They're so much better in my head. XD And yes, she has. She's mostly doing it because she, while she wouldn't admit it, actually misses the big lug. XD And she knows Kaori and Kayo do miss their Taichos, as well. X3

**DemonVermin** – :D Yes, it will~! XD Yes, cookies~! :D I hoped it helped. I panicked and did it half-assed. ( -.-) But at least I finished it. X3 Yes, they will! I will MAKE them. XD

**Phoenix-Warrior93 – **Yes, she has. XD Thanks to Renzo. XD And hold on... Are you asking if I'll just have them all have sex in one chapter and that's it? 0.o Hell no! No way! That's not gonna happen for a while and I would spread it out. Not have it all in one chapter. I think I'd be horrified if I did that. XD

**Undefined** – Yes, he should've. XD And I had to write it. I was sad. :(

**Luafua** – Yes, she is. XD And don't worry. Those won't be for a while. Thankfully. I still need to gather my courage. XD

Whoa-hoh, apparently some people think, "Uh, she changed the rating, let's get the hell out of here while we can." XD No, but seriously. I'm not stupid enough to get right into the smut. 0.o Still very much enjoying the plot. X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I will in the future. XD I kid, of course, so don't sue me. XD

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Huh... Not a _great_ way to start."

"Shut it!"

"...Really... You begin your '_master plan__'_ of seducing him and you walk in on him changing..."

"I said shut it!"

"...I think he's bigger than me. Do you think so?"

"I don't know how big your dick is! And I don't wanna know! All three of you shut up!"

* * *

_Earlier_

"I'm gonna start!" Seika declared, standing up with a grin.

Kenshin and Haku looked up while Renta covered his face. Oh, god. They had been hanging out, though Kenshin and Renta were not talking as much to each other. It seemed the third seat of the tenth division still hadn't forgiven the other for punching their friend. The friend that abandoned them, Kenshin kept saying in retaliation. Though all three turned towards the woman, seeing her narrow her eyes as her grin grew more demonic.

"...Start what?" Haku asked, trying to fold a piece of paper into a crane.

It was harder than it looked.

"Don't ask-"

"I'm gonna seduce the guy with the one eye!" Seika declared, pointing to her left eye with a smirk.

Silence covered the room.

"...I'm sorry, y-you're gonna _what?_" Haku asked, scrunching up his face as he stared at his friend with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "_You're_ going to _seduce_... one of the _prisoners_?" He asked, seeing the woman frown at the word 'prisoners' before she nodded. "...Are you crazy?!" He yelled, standing up and shaking the woman roughly. "What's wrong with you?! They're prisoners! As soon as they're done with all this they're getting thrown back in!"

"You don't think they'll get thrown back in, right?" Renta asked, sitting up with a frown.

"They're prisoners," Kenshin said, crossing his arms as he sneered, letting out a light scoff. "Of course they're going to be thrown back in."

Renta scowled at him.

"So? I said I'm gonna seduce him, not have sex with him." Seika said, receiving stunned stares.

"...It sounds to _me_, Seika, that you _want_ to have sex with him," Haku countered, scowling at the dark haired woman. "No one just seduces someone for no reason! You want to seduce someone, seduce... _Kenshin_!" He held his hand out towards his friend, who frowned at the gesture.

"This is payback!" Seika said, giving a wide smirk.

"P-Payback?! _How_ is seducing him payback?!" Haku shrieked, throwing his arms into the air as he sent a baffled stare to the woman. "What did he even do?!"

"He groped and kissed me!" Seika snapped, stomping her foot childishly as he pouted. "I'm just gonna seduce him until he cracks."

Seika ignored the incredulous stares she received from the third seats of the seventh and ninth divisions, while her brother rolled his eyes as went back to folding paper.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Yeah, an' make sure ta... yeah, like that." Zenaku nodded, watching as the redhead healed the cut on Reizo's finger.

Kaori removed her hand, checking before she jumped and whooped, holding her arms in the air. Reizo blinked before he started grinning widely. Zenaku only rolled his eyes and scoffed, watching as the redhead turned to give him a bright smile. Hesitating he gave her a thumbs up with a flat look on his face, which caused the redhead's smile to grow. She had shown up with Rina just when Reizo tripped and cut his finger on the page of a book he was carrying, so he decided to try and get her to heal the little cut.

"Let's go eat~!" Renzo squealed, jumping up and holding his arms above his head with a grin. He smirked and glanced towards the small blonde standing next to Riko. "Kayo-chan, do you wanna come with me?" He purred, his smirk growing when she squeaked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Her face turned a lovely colour of red, which made the smirk turn into a toothy grin.

Reizo jumped over to Kaori, grabbing her hands and jumping with a bright smile. "Wanna come?! Wanna come, Kaori-chan~!?" An adorable smile crossed his face, tilting his head curiously.

Kaori blinked, both her and Kayo's eyes wide at the names. Riko looked between the four of them, frowning while quirking a brow in confusion. Tetsuya listened intently to Nojima as he retold all that he had learned in the library, looking up at Renzo's announcement and giving a smile. He nodded, saying they should all go get something to eat, making everyone nod and stand up from their futons.

"I'm gonna catch up," Zenaku called, looking pointedly at the second tallest grey haired man of the group, making Nikito stop and frown. "Gonna change."

"Why? Work up a sweat?" Shiko asked, smirking up at the man.

"Yeah."

"We'll see you at the mess hall." Ichirou grunted, everyone walking out of the room.

Once he was sure they were gone Zenaku motioned Nikito to walk towards him, grabbing his wrists when he did. He narrowed his eyes, looking thoroughly before he gave a satisfied nod.

"Good. Ya can't tell anythin' was there." Zenaku said, a proud smirk crossing his face. "Now go. I wasn't kiddin' when I said I was gonna change. I'm sweatin' like crazy here." He said, looking at his arms with a scowl.

Nikito nodded, turning to walk away before he stopped. "Zenaku..." He murmured, turning to stare at the taller man with a confused frown on his face. "You never liked me... Two years ago you absolutely hated me for what I had done..." He faced his scarred comrade. "Why are you treating me like this? Healing my scars and wounds?"

Zenaku stayed silent, holding up the spare uniform. Rather than stare at Nikito he was staring at the clothes in his hands, face blank before he slowly turned his head. The duo stayed silent, staring at one another before Zenaku scoffed lightly.

"I ain't stupid, despite how I look, Nikito," Zenaku said, scowling when he saw the man frowned in confusion. "Yer depressed. Why else would you _try_ and... _take_... your own damn life?" He said with a tense frown, motioning towards his wrists. "That's not the only reason I'm even helpin' ya."

Nikito went rigid when he said he was depressed, staying very still as he listened.

"We work together, even if ya weren't in the Rukongai most of the time. While I was locked up and I got... tired... and frustrated, wonderin' if all of you guys were even healthy or happy or... other shit than _depressed_!" Zenaku growled, facing the man with a frown. "You've pissed us off a lot with yer high an' mighty attitude an' actin' like ya were better than us during the years we worked with Joshi... but you _are_ still and _will be_ our comrade." He said firmly, seeing the other man widen his eyes slightly.

"Zenaku..." Nikito murmured, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Nikito. I'm still used ta yer damn jabs an' tauntin'. And seriously, get the hell out, I wanna change an' go eat." Zenaku said, facing away from the man.

Nikito paused before nodding slowly. "It's..." A melancholy smile crossed his face. "It's nice... not to be hated once in a while."

Zenaku narrowed his eyes, still facing away from the grey haired fellow before he shook off the top half of the shihakusho. Was that it? Or was it something else? He groaned lightly and let out a sigh, hearing the door shut. He wasn't as smart as Rina or Nojima. And since Nojima didn't know crap about emotions it would take a while for him to figure out what the hell was wrong with Nikito. Though Rina would be able to figure it out with in a snap.

Outside of the room, four people—third seats—walked down the hallway, three of the third seats trying to stop one from making a very big mistake. A mistake that involved a very scary looking man that looked as if he could crush their heads in one hand! Agh, Seika was making a mistake! Haku was openly panicking, hopping around the woman and trying to explain that it was all wrong. Renta and Kenshin were calm, though they were not walking beside each other.

"I'm staying with my idea," Seika said, sending the third seat of the ninth division a scowl. "I'm not changing it."

"B-But... have you _looked_ at him!" Haku cried, eyes wide as he cried comically. "Seika, he'll break you like a toothpick!"

"Stop judging him by his looks," Renta said, sending his friend an exasperated look. "He's just like you, me and the next person."

"B-But his strength...! He punched that simu... simu... _thing_ out of existence!"

Renta rolled his eyes while Kenshin snorted. Seika glanced at the door, giving a wide grin and saying she sensed the guy she was looking for inside the room. She grabbed the door, all three tensing with wide eyes. Haku panicked and ran towards her when he noticed she froze, breathing heavily before he looked into the room and paused. Renta and Kenshin were the next to look in, both freezing.

Zenaku turned, eyes growing wide as he froze.

All five people stayed silent, one... _very_ naked man standing next to his futon, getting ready to dress. Simultaneously, all four of the third seats' eyes drew downwards, all their eyes growing wide.

"...Oh, that's nice." Renta commented blandly, a flat look on his face.

It snapped him out of it, Zenaku snarling and rushing towards the door, slamming it shut and locking it. Seika's face was bright red, her jaw hanging open. Haku snorted before he started giggling, receive an unamused stare from Kenshin. Renta covered his face with his hand, lightly shaking his head.

"...You're off to a good start." Kenshin commented, smirking in amusement when the woman sent him a glare.

"...I think he's bigger than me," Haku said, looking down to stare at his crotch. "...Did it look like he was bigger than me?"

"Shut up!" Seika snapped, turning to glare at him next.

"Seika, please... just _think_," Renta said, sending his sister a pleading stare. "How do you think Onee-chan will react when she finds out you're trying to... _seduce_ one of the prisoners?" He whispered, furrowing his brows worriedly.

"So? You should know, Renta, I don't give a flying crap if we're nobles. I ain't marrying another noble I don't know." Seika said, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. "I'll do what_ I _want."

"Onee-chan's gonna kill you!"

"Don't care~!"

The door slid open, which made them all tense and look towards the door. A surprised look crossed Zenaku's face before he snarled and walked past them, sliding the door shut and stomping down the hallway. Seika tensed, widening her eyes when he disregarded her just like _that_. Haku blinked and looked at her, sending her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Good start!" Haku whispered, yelping when she smacked him and ran after the scarred man.

"Hi! My name's Seika!" She greeted, grinning up at the man.

Zenaku growled lowly, sending her a glare. "Yeah, an' _I'm_ the guy ya walked in on while I was changin'."

Seika winced. "Uh... I'm sorry?" A nervous smile crossed her face, flinching when he growled once more. "Uh... I saw you fight. You're amazing~!" She regained that giddy grin, sending the man a praising look.

He didn't glance at her. "Thanks." He grumbled, continuing down the hallway.

Seika frowned and glanced back, frowning when all three men looked like they ate lemons and were sending her those stares. They hesitated before sending her six thumbs up, all wincing as they gave tense grins. She was doing horrible. Okay, seduce... seduce, Seika. You can do this.

"So... you look strong and muscular!" Seika holding up a fist with a grin. "Bet you can take on a whole army."

"What d'ya want?" Zenaku asked, stopping and sending the woman a glare.

She jumped in surprise. "Uh... Wanted to meet you?" She gave a nervous smile.

He scoffed. "Meet me?" Zenaku asked disbelievingly, turning to face the woman fully, crossing his arms and scowling. "You wanted ta me _me_? Why?"

"...'Cause." Seika said meekly.

"Really?" Zenaku narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards the woman. She took a step back. "Ya want to me the guy that _groped_ an' _kissed_ ya?" He let out a snort. "Someone that doesn't even know ya? Just like that?"

"Uh..." Seika looked to the sides before nodding hesitantly.

"I ain't an idiot," Zenaku growled, bending down until his face was in front of hers, causing her to tense and widen her eyes. "Ya want somethin', say it out loud. I ain't got time for people ta be mockin' me." He straightened and turned, walking down the hallway.

It was silent when he left. "...He thinks you're mocking him?!" Renta cried, his jaw hanging open. "W-Why would he think you're mocking him when you're trying to... _y'know_." He shrugged lightly.

"...Hey!" Haku snapped his fingers and grinned, pointing down the hallway. "Maybe he's self-conscious and doesn't know you're trying to do... _that_." He grinned at the woman. "So, just seduce him aga- NO! What am I saying?! Stop now while you can!"

"Self-conscious?" Seika murmured, raising a hand to her chin and frowning lightly.

It made sense.

* * *

"_You see, gentlemen, Rina and I have come up with a plan," Shiko said, sending the three a smirk._

"_And that is...?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eye suspiciously._

"_Ignore them."_

"What?" Kenpachi said, crossing his arms at the same time his expression grew dark. "Ignore them? The fuck do you mean ignore them?"

"I mean exactly what I say, Taicho. Unless you would like for me to explain what ignore means?" Shiko asked teasingly, raising his hands when the tall man growled threateningly. "Please listen before you go and start assuming the worst, then you'll be like Riko and her two adorable friends." He chuckled lightly, seeing two of the Taichos send him dark glares.

"Then explain. Now." Byakuya ordered, sending the man a glare.

Shiko scoffed lightly. "So prissy," He received an even darker glare, if possible. But he kept the smirk on his face. "Rina and I have established that those beautiful women," This earned him _very_ pissed off stares. "are expecting _you_... to go to _them_."

Kenpachi barked a laugh. "I ain't goin' ta her."

Shiko stayed silent, fixing a stare upon the tall man, slowly raising one eyebrow. Kenpachi soon started frowning, thinking quickly about it before he told the brunette to shut up if he wanted to live. Though he wouldn't have minded punching him to get that irritating smirk off his damn face.

"Yes, _you_ have been giving them what they wanted," Shiko said, sending the three a smile. "but take away what they want and you get...?"

He soon frowned when the three leaned forward, expecting him to answer.

"T-They will come to you!" Shiko said, holding his hands out towards the Taichos and rolling his eyes. "Boy, you act as if none of you have had someone break up with you."

The three stayed silent, quickly averting their gazes. Pausing, the brunette stared at them before raising a finger to his lips, struggling not to laugh. Stop, they'll kill you if you do. Taking a deep breath he forced a smile to cross his face, which gained the attention from the three. But since they could clearly see his expression they all frowned when they could obviously see he wanted to laugh. Clearing his throat, Shiko gave a radiating smile.

"But you see, my dear Taichos-"

"Why don't you just fuckin' call us by our nam-"

"Rina has gone to speak with them," Shiko interrupted him, showing that he did not care to learn or remember their names. "and she will convince them you have given up, and in order to fix the relationship...?"

The three opened their mouths to answer before frowning.

"...They will come to us?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes! Give the boy a prize~!" Shiko cried, clapping his hands together as he grinned at the man. He received another glare. "Yes, once Rina convinces them you have given up they will go to you and get confirmation."

He gave them a wink and a smooth smirk.

"You just leave everything to us, Taichos." Shiko purred, which caused shivers to run down their bodies.

They scowled. How the hell does he keep doing that? It was _really_ unsettling.

"If you love those women like I think you do," Shiko held out his hand, raising his brows slightly as his smirk widened. "Then hopefully you won't let those prides of yours get ahead of yourselves."

* * *

"What?!" Kaori gawked, spitting out the water she had just drank.

Riko sputtered, a disgusted look crossing her face before she grabbed Kaori's sleeve and started wiping her face. Ugh, gross! That was just, ugh, yuck! The redhead scowled and took her sleeve back, all three glancing at the woman that was no longer smiling. Rina looked... serious. All three women hesitated before frowning. Did they really just give up...?

Kayo looked down, biting her lip. Well, they were being stubborn... and wouldn't listen. Maybe it was for the best.

"...Fine! I didn't need him, anyway!" Kaori scowled, looking away with a huff.

"I'm gonna punch you," Riko warned, sending her friend a glare before turning back towards her mother figure. "So what? Zaraki Taicho doesn't... care anymore?" She asked, swallowing visibly to show her nervousness towards the answer.

"I'm afraid so." Rina answered, furrowing her eyebrows and lowering her head. "Shiko spoke with them, and they had threatened him before telling him they were through with the drama."

Kaori frowned. "Why would _he_ talk to _them_?"

"I spoke with Shiko and told him you three had relations with the Taichos and he went to confirm it," Rina said, a sad smile crossing her face. "They told him they were through and almost attacked him when he kept asking questions. And all the signs pointed to this outcome."

Riko widened her eyes and made a face. Shiko talked to them? Seriously? Looking down she nodded slowly. Made sense. Well... Renzo and Reizo were told by Rina, so it makes sense if she told Shiko. All three women stayed silent, looking at the table while the others were getting food. And threatening anyone that got too close to them.

"W-Well, I-I'm sure Hitsugaya Taicho will find someone... better." Kayo said, looking up with a tense smile and furrowed brows, closing her eyes when she felt them burn.

Riko and Kaori blinked before they frowned slightly, watching as Kayo raised an arm and rubbed at her eyes. They blinked when Ichirou sat down beside her and stared down at her, causing the small blonde to jump and gasp in surprise. She looked up, eyes growing wide with fright when she saw the man, growing tense when he raised an eyebrow.

"Ya alright?" Ichirou asked, causing the woman to squeak before she nodded hesitantly.

Kayo's eyes, including everyone's around the table, grew wide when he grabbed her and set her in his lap. Ichirou's face was blank, reaching up and rubbing her head. Rina blinked before a warm smile crossed her face, seeing the stunned look on the small blonde's face when he rubbed her head. Slowly, Kayo's face tinged red, concentrating on the touch. Was he comforting her?

"What the hell did ya three do?" Ichirou asked, sending the three women stares.

"I didn't do anything!" Riko cried, gawking at her father figure. She paused. "It was... him." She said, pointing to some random guy.

Ichirou turned towards the 'random guy,' narrowing his eyes before he growled threateningly. The man widened his eyes and jumped before he got up, left his food, and ran out of the mess hall. Snorting, he went back to rubbing the woman's head, which made Zenaku frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Aw, what?" Zenaku asked, a sly smirk crossing his face. "Getting maternal instincts again?"

Ichiroiu tensed, eyes growing wide with rage before he and Zenaku glared at one another, growling under their breaths. Kaori snorted, widening her eyes when his glare snapped towards her, quickly averting her gaze to the table and fiddling around with the napkins. Kayo went rigid when she heard the growl, making the tall man frown before he sent the scarred man another glare and forcing himself to relax.

Riko looked at both Kaori and Kayo, making hand signals that made the two frown in confusion.

Seeing that they weren't getting it, she scowled and quickly leaned forward.

"We're gonna talk to 'em." Riko mumbled, seeing the two widen their eyes before they hesitated.

Slowly, they nodded, the redhead scowling and the blonde looking so sad.

Discreetly, Shiko and Rina glanced at one another, narrowing their eyes and smirking. Renzo glanced between them, face blank before he narrowed his eyes and grinned at his brother. Tetsuya walked towards their table, people moving out of the way because of his height. He stopped and blinked curiously, staring at the small woman in Ichirou's lap. He chuckled lightly and smiled warmly at the sight.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him...!" Riko growled, stomping towards the gates.

Kaori and Kayo trailed after her, both frowning slightly. Truthfully, they both couldn't face the Taichos if they really were... done with them. After Ichirou had set her down he asked if she was all right, which surprised her before she slowly nodded. Then she watched in amazement as a smile crossed his face and he reached over to pat her head one more time.

He was... nice...

"Yoo-hoo~! 'Scuse us, girls~!"

Kaori and Kayo blinked, both turning to see the twins running towards them with wide grins on their faces. They glanced at one another, turning to see Riko looking back curiously. Frowning, she nodded towards the gates, silently telling them she would wait there. Nodding, they looked back towards the twins, seeing them stop in front of them and give bright smiles.

"Where are you two going?" Renzo asked, leaning towards the small blonde and smiling in front of her.

Kayo widened her eyes and blushed brightly from how close he was. "I-I was going t-to go with R-Riko and-"

"Aw, you're so adorable~!" Renzo squealed, hugging the woman and rubbing his cheek against hers.

She gasped once more, her entire face turning red. Oh, god! Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god! She let out a squeak when his lips brushed against her ears, going rigid and shaking when he let out a small puff of air. Renzo narrowed his eyes and smirked, receiving a suspicious stare from Kaori.

"Where are you going?" Reizo asked, getting in her line of sight and giving a bright smile.

"Uh... I-I was going to go to the... sixth... division." Kaori answered, giving a wide, nervous grin and taking a step back.

He took one towards her. "Oh~? Really?" Reizo's smile grew. "I never get to go anywhere. Can you take me on a tour around the Seireitei when you get back?" He asked, giving an adorable smile.

Kaori widened her eyes slightly, noticing how he tilted his head with a soft look in his eyes. He looked... cute. Cheeks turning red, she gave a hesitant nod. Reizo gave a wide grin and held her hands, making the red on her face go a shade darker. From the gates, Riko frowned, looking between her friends. Were they... blushing? No way, they couldn't be blushing... right?

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Riko yelled, frowning when they all glanced at her.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back, Kaori-chan~!" Reizo said, giving a wide grin.

Kaori was about to give a nod, widening her eyes and gasping when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her jaw dropped, seeing Renzo do the same with Kayo. Both women were frozen, bright blushes crossing their faces, watching as the two gave a wave and turned to walk back towards the building.

T-They... kissed them!

Kayo squeaked and placed her hands on her cheeks, eyes wide.

"Guys!"

"C-Coming!" Kaori called, grabbing the small blonde and pulling her towards the gates.

As one, the twins turned, staring after them before they glanced at one another and snickered.

"Oi! Renzo! Reizo!" They blinked and turned, seeing Hideo run towards them while holding his staff closely. "You've been called to a meeting!"

The three women, having heard, stopped and scowled. Damn. That most likely meant the Taichos were going to be there. Well, when that meeting was done they were going to have to answer to them. Riko narrowed her eyes dangerously, grinding her teeth together. Kaori and Kayo, after staring at her, took two large steps away.

* * *

"You found someone?!" Zenaku asked, eyes wide with shock.

Yamamoto nodded, watching as the group stared at him incredulously. Walking in, they greeted the Taichos, though it was only Tetsuya that greeted them brightly, and stood in a line. And once they were settled the Soutaicho surprised them by saying someone had come forward and said they survived an encounter with the crazy son of a bitch that was Hijo. Tetsuya merely blinked before he gave a close-eyed smile, giving a grateful nod towards the Soutaicho.

"...He's always smilin'." Shinji murmured, glancing at the other Taichos.

Ichigo smirked in amusement, crossing his arms and he stood in the room. He had been training at the Kuchiki manor, and thankfully Byakuya didn't mind.

"Calm and collected," Ukitake commented, nodding lightly. "He has leadership skills."

"...Really." Soi Fon frowned, completely disagreeing. "So far he has no leadership qualities from what I can see."

"So? When do we meet 'em?" Ichirou asked, crossing his arms with a flat look on his face.

"Now." Ukitake answered, giving a kind smile.

The double doors opened, everyone turning their heads and making faces when they saw a delicate looking woman standing at the entrance with two guards next to her. She furrowed her brows, holding her arms and looking around as her long brown hair masked her face. Renzo and Reizo grinned, hearts appearing in their eyes as they gazed at the woman. Shiko frowned and nudged them, making them pout and nod.

"Hello," Tetsuya greeted, making the woman jump and gasp. He gave a warm smile and slouched his back slightly, folding his arms into his sleeves. "My name is Reta Tetsuya. What is your name?" He asked kindly, tilting his head slightly.

Her eyes grew wide slightly. "R-Reta Tetsuya?" She asked lightly, seeing the man nod. She gave a bright smile. "I-I've heard of you!" She exclaimed, rushing towards him before bowing. "It's an honour to meet you, sir!"

Shinji and even a couple other Taichos dropped their jaws. Did she say, "sir?"

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Tetsuya asked, bending down and lifting the woman up. "There is no need to bow to someone like me." He said as he waved his hand, continuing to smile.

"There is every reason to bow! You've helped so many people!" She said, giving a bright smile. "Oh! My name is Hotaru Minako, sir." She said, holding a hand to herself.

Tetsuya chuckled lightly, causing the woman's face to go red as her smile widened.

"...He's such a stud." Renzo said, giving a wide grin as he snickered.

"Now, Soutaicho here tells me you've survived an encounter with Hijoshikina?" Tetsuya asked, suddenly growing serious. He frowned slightly when she widened her eyes and shivered at the name. "Just tell me... what happened slowly." He advised, raising a hand and resting it on her shoulder and giving a smile.

"I-I..." Minako furrowed her brows. "I had five brothers... And they had all been killed by _him_." She said, shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It was just any other day. We walked around, trying to find food, and he just... came out of nowhere."

_Minako gasped, widening her eyes and stumbling back. Her brothers stepped in front of her, four of the oldest. The youngest stayed with her, holding onto her with wide eyes. Her mother grabbed them and moved back, her eyes wide with fear. A maniacal laugh rang out, causing them all to shiver and widen their eyes. _

_The man walked into the clearing, dragging his sword. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow and gave a wide grin. _

"_Four..." He mumbled, letting out a giggle as his grin grew. "Four playmates..." He raised his hand to his lip, his tongue coming out and going across his lip. "I want to play..."_

"H-Hold on? Four?" Shiko asked, frowning slightly. "I thought you said he killed all five of your brothers?"

"H-He did." Minako said, nodding and swallowing visibly.

_The oldest gave a war cry, running forward and raising his sword. The white haired male gave a wide grin, sidestepping the flimsy attack and swinging his sword upwards. The man gave a gurgled scream, yelling at them to get away before he fell to the ground. Hijo stared down at him, tilting his head and giving a bright smile. Raising his foot he rested it on his arm, giving a tiny giggle._

"_Scream for me." Hijo said, grin growing maniac when he did as he told, everything wincing when they heard the bone break._

_Raising his arm, he brought it down, Hijo blinking when another sword intercepted it. Looking to the side, he stared at the other brother, face blank before a wide grin crossed his face. Minako gasped and widened her eyes with horror when her other two brothers ran towards him, reaching out towards them and screaming for them to come back._

_She let out a quivering gasp when they all fell quickly, all screaming in pain. _

_All the while that... _man_ had a smile on his face, even laughing when they screamed and tried attacking him._

_But soon it was over._

"_Aw..." Hijo tilted his head, staring down at the four corpses with a pout. "That wasn't as much fun..." His eyes flicked over towards the three._

_Minako's mother gasped, wrapping her arms around her and stepping in front of them, covering them with her body. After several moments nothing happened, all three opening their eyes and looking back. _

_Hijoshikina was walking away._

"_No fun to play with those that don't have toys..." Hijo mumbled, dragging his sword and humming._

_Minako stared after him, eyes wide. Though soon her and her mother cried out when her brother ran towards his dead brothers and grabbed one of their swords. He ran after Hijo, raising their sword and yelling angrily. Turning, Hijo gave him a flat stare. His eyes flicked towards the sword._

_A wide smile crossed his face._

Silence covered the room.

"...He killed him because he grabbed the sword...?" Ichirou mumbled, frowning before he glanced at the tall grey haired man.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly. "It seems even Hijoshikina has some sense of honour," He murmured, gazing at his comrades with a serious look on his face. Which shocked his friends, since it was rare he would look serious. "No matter how wicked they may be."

"Hmm... All those that he killed while in the Seireitei," Rina said, glancing at the Taichos. "Did they have weapons while they charged him?"

"...Yes." Kurotsuchi answered, frowning before he glanced at the Soutaicho.

"So?" Everyone blinked and glanced towards the substitute shinigami, seeing him place his hands on his hips and frown. "Just tell everyone in the city that when they attack again don't grab their swords. Leave them. Because it sounds to me he'll only attack those that attack him in return."

"What about the people standing guard at the gates?" Soi Fon snapped, giving him a glare. "Do not forget your place, Kurosaki."

"It's their job, right?" Ichigo asked, giving an irritated scowl. "They would have seen him coming with that sword of his. And when he walked through those gates they most likely attacked him."

"Huh..." Shiko chuckled lightly and glanced at his scarred friend with a smirk. "You learn something new about people everyday."

"I'm startin' ta like this Strawberry." Zenaku said, giving a wide grin.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Thank you very much for telling us, Minako," Tetsuya said, sending the woman a warm smile. "Your cooperation with us is very much appreciated."

"It was no problem, Reta-sama." Minako said, giving the man a bright smile.

R-Reta-sama...? Ichigo quirked a brow. Okay?

"Marry him~!" Renzo yelled, holding an arm out towards the man with a grin.

She squeaked and widened her eyes, blushing profusely. Tetsuya turned, sending his comrade a simple stare. A stare the Taichos couldn't see. But when Renzo saw it he widened his eyes and paled, hesitating before he gave a wide, nervous grin. Seeing that he was quiet, Tetsuya thanked the woman once more, waving when she was taken from the room. Though he looked at the floor and frowned slightly.

"Reta," Said man blinked and looked up, smiling when he saw Kurotsuchi staring at him. "I was speaking with the Soutaicho and we have both agreed-"

"I can't get used to that look." Reizo mumbled, causing the others to snicker as they stared at the unusual appearance of the man.

Sending him a dark glare, Kurotsuchi continued on. "And we have both agreed... that we shall release your reiatsu."

Tetsuya frowned in confusion. His reiatsu was already released.

"Your clan's reiatsu."

Hid blood ran cold, his breath hitching as his eyes grew. He stood still while his comrades all frowned and glanced at Zenaku, seeing him tense. Ichigo frowned in confusion and looked up in thought. His clan's reiatsu? It must be a pretty big deal if they had to discuss it first. But it should make the man feel at ease. Though Ichigo soon frowned in confusion when he glanced at the tall man. Was he... He _was_! The frown grew when he saw that Tetsuya was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, taking a step towards the man.

Tetsuya gasped before he gave a smile. "Y-Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking, Kurosaki-san." He said, making the orange haired man blink in surprise that he knew his name. "Nojima was telling me all that has happened while I was gone. You are one impressive man, Kurosaki-san." He said, giving the man a warm smile.

Ichigo blushed and scratched his cheek. "Thanks."

"What is wrong, Reta?" Yamamoto asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Nothing," Tetsuya said, giving a bright smile. "If this meeting is over I would like to go back to training, Soutaicho."

"Yes, well, we'd need to release your reiatsu, Reta," Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening?"

"May we do it another time?" Tetsuya asked, giving a close-eyed smile.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "...Yes..." He said slowly, eyeing the man closely.

Nodding, Tetsuya turned and walked towards the exit. He was out of the room quickly, his comrades following slowly. Shiko was the last out, looking up in thought before he glanced at the confused group of people. A wide smirk crossed his face, raising his eyebrows slightly. Yamamoto looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Do you remember..." Shiko drawled, giving a wide smirk. "What I said when I first saw Joshi?"

The Taichos frowned in confusion.

"_Joshi, you're alive~!"_

Shiko chuckled lightly, heading out of the room, leaving confused people behind. Ichigo frowned and narrowed his eyes, thinking over his words carefully. In order to find out what he meant he needed to know everything. He turned and faced Ukitake, seeing the Taicho blink curiously at his intense stare. The orange haired man huffed lightly and shook his head, his mouth in a grim line.

"I think I'd like to catch up on everything."

* * *

**Damn essays. Why art thou such an bitch? XD But yes, got a midterm tomorrow. DX **

**This chapter... eh. XD But the "adult" stuff won't be for a while, just do you know. And I _would_ alert you when I would start a scene. Don't just think, "Ah, she's getting right into it! My eyes! My eyes! Can I look yet?" XD But man, seriously, if someone actually did that I would be laughing my ass off here. XD**

**March 28, 2013**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Guest** – Sure, I guess... XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Seika needs to try harder. XD

**Undefined** – The fuzziness is awesome. X3 When it went bow-chika-wow-wow... That has _got_ to be the _best_ line I've ever read! XD Ichirou's an awesome father... when he's not mad. XD She will learn more in time. X3 And yes, they are! :D It's certainly got the girl's attention! X3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. =3

**Phoenix-Warrior93** – Thank you for clearing that up. XD I have to read more clearly. X[ But yes, their relationships shall be repaired. If I do not do that... give me an internet slap. XD And yes she is! :D She just has to try better. XD Ichigo is just awesome like that. :3

**DreamingInThePast** – The third seats... they must be one of my greatest creations. XD They were trying to make origami since they were bored. XD Yep, she doesn't know how to seduce, but she's trying. XD Nikito... He just feels bad about everything. But everything will soon come into the light. :D I'll just have to decide when. X3 Those two are amazing when they work together. :D He's so cute when he's fatherly. XD Hitting on Kaori and Kayo... _that_ is their plan. Dun, dun, _duuun_. D: And yes, that is. D: I imagine the characters with their new looks. =D They just look so awesome. X3

**StarburstNinja** – Bad Nikito indeed. :[ I've been waiting for the SeikaxZenaku~! :D Yep, they have an older sister, that is serious all the time. And she scares them. XD Kayo needs more confidence. And everyone just thinks she so cute. XD And thank you... I think I did bad on it, but if I get more than sixty percent I'm in the clear! :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Not your fault. My temper's been short lately, because of a certain class that I seem to be failing in... Stupid English. XD But yeah, it's not your fault. =3 Just a few more chapters until your character shows. X3

**whitefyrefoxxy** – They'll talk to the Taichos next chapter~! :D That'll be interesting. :3

**DemonVermin** – Yes, it is. XD I will alert you when I go to those parts... but odds are I'll lose confidence and go back to the original rating. XD And thank you, I need the luck. XD The twins, too... mostly Seika. XD

**RinaSakaki43** – Your review made me laugh. XD

**Luafua** – That's for sure. :( But hopefully I'll have the confidence to write it. XD Unfortunately, Zenaku thinks she's teasing him. XD That poor guy got scared enough to hide in his room. XD AW! D: You're so lucky you don't have to write them! DX I write simple, as you can tell, so... my essays are simple. So, the instructors griping me about that. XP

**Mandy0909** – So do I. :3

...I got stuck... XD Oh! I also recommend watching Pewdiepie on youtube... The guy's awesome and funny. XD One of the reasons why I haven't been writing. I mean, I COULD have watched the guy and wrote at the same time... but my cousin kept having me go to her room and watch it with her. It was annoying. XP Sure, we laughed, but I also wanted to write. XD

And c'mon! You _have_ to agree with me only the yaoi stories are getting most of the reviews. XD

If you've read the new chapters and are wondering why I'm keeping Ichigo as a shinigami... c'mon... Ichigo's just so much awesome as a shinigami! :D And I kept him in this story since chapter nine... or eight... XD If he becomes a quincy... yuck. XD

And English... why are you being such an ass to me?! XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, though I wish I did. X3

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

This was fucking boring.

Kenpachi let out a small snort, listening to the other Taichos tell the old bastard what had happened since the last meeting. Which wasn't much. As soon as the tall idiot stepped out they decided to continue the meeting. And as he said, it was fucking boring. Arms crossed over his chest he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, ignoring the glares he received. Shinji was the same, occasionally whining that they had nothing to talk about. He then teased the Soutaicho about being lonely, which gained him a glare. Once the meeting was done all the Taichos turned, heading for the door.

"So, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, walking beside Ukitake with a scowl. "That Tetsuya guy looked... scared."

"Well, from what we know," Ukitake started, both heading through the doors. "he was severely sick while he was in the Rukongai. Over the years he had gotten... frail, I suppose you can say. So he asked his assistant, which is Yamato Nikito, to look for suitable fighters so they could protect the manors he had built."

"And this Nikito got these guys that are with that Tetsuya now?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion. "Well... why isn't he sick now?"

"You have to understand, Ichigo, that this man had gained reiatsu from his past family members. As far as we know no one can give another their reiatsu for long periods of time. Yet the man that invented this passed on and succeeded in transferring his reiatsu onto the next head of the clan," Ukitake said, frowning slightly as he looked forward. "From what I understand Mayuri is still trying to understand this reiatsu."

"So... you know... absolutely nothing about this reiatsu," Ichigo drawled, sending the man a flat stare. "You have no idea why he was sick."

"Do not be a fool, Kurosaki," He jumped violently and turned, seeing Kurotsuchi glaring at him. "I did not have a chance to analyze that reiatsu while Reta was locked up. But since he is out I have that chance." He said as a malicious grin crossed his face.

"Ah, don't try foolin' anyone, _Mayuri-chan_," Shinji said, walking by with a grin. "Why don't ya just admit you've grown fond of Tetsuya?"

Shinji started running and giggling when Kurotsuchi pulled out one of his inventions. Ichigo stared after him before he shook his head with a smirk, seeing the blonde man stop, turn, and start waving gaily at the scientist. Kensei snapped at him to smarten up and go back to his division before Kurotsuchi tried to knock him out and experiment on him.

"So, is he still sick?" Ichigo asked before frowning. "Never mind." It was obvious he wasn't sick. "But why did he get sick in the first place?"

"From what I've researched," Kurotsuchi said, walking in front of the substitute shinigami. "No one in his family has kept that reiatsu for no more than thirty or forty years. He, however, has had it for more than two hundred years."

"So... no one's kept it as long as him?" Ichigo asked, seeing the man nod. "And why did he keep this reiatsu for so long?" He paused. "And just how old _is_ he?"

"Well, he was attacked during one of his missions while in the Rukongai by a hollow. We had assumed he had died," Ukitake said, seeing the young man frown and send him a stare that asked if he was serious. "There was so much blood it was... unsettling. When we interrogated him he had said an elderly woman had taken him to her home to nurse him back to health."

"So... he _was_ hurt," Ichigo said, continuing to frown. "It doesn't really sound like that was a bad idea."

"Ya gotta remember, Ichigo," Shinji suddenly appeared again, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "That this place was full of stuck up assholes. If anyone so much as stayed out in the Rukon for about a month or two without tellin' anyone they would be considered traitors. So, he decided he had enough of this place and booked it."

Ukitake sent him a disapproving stare.

"I don't see why he's being punished," Ichigo said truthfully, rolling his eyes with a scowl. "He sounds like a nice guy."

"He is," Kyoraku said, letting out a chuckle. "I remember meeting him once before we assumed he had died. He was very nice, but very quiet. Much different than how he is now." He said, seeing the substitute shinigami blink at his sudden appearance. "Because _now_ he is a leader."

"Leader... of those eight?" Ichigo asked, seeing the two nice Taichos nod.

"Don't forget those six hundred we arrested," Shinji added, pouting as he huffed. "Took a long time to gather them all up."

Hm... So he got a little more information. Ichigo frowned and narrowed his eyes, thinking about the situation. It might be best if he kept his zanpakuto on himself at all times.

* * *

"I'm not going."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"...You're pissing me off."

"Good. Then you'll stomp away and I can stay."

"You're going!"

"No, I'm not!"

Riko grabbed Kaori, dragging her down the street. She soon started cursing loudly when Kaori dropped her weight and laid on the ground. She took a deep breath and started counting down from ten, trying to calm down before she did something that made the situation worse, if possible. Kayo stayed back, watching the two with her lips pressed tightly together. They were getting stares.

"Will you get up off your ass!" Riko growled, eyes wide with growing rage.

"No," Kaori mumbled, glaring at the sky. "...I promised that guy a tour, so I can't—"

"I will beat you until you're black and blue!"

"Riko," The woman stopped at the blonde's quiet voice, seeing her look up with furrowed brows. "C-Can't we do this tomorrow? What if... they really _did_ stop? Shouldn't we give them time until we see them?"

Riko scowled. "Fine! You two cower like the wimps you are! I'll go see that son of a bitch and check if he really _did_ stop!"

"And why would _you_ care if he stopped?!" Kaori snapped, still laying on the ground.

"I don't—I...!" Riko growled before she turned and started stomping down the street. "You're gonna talk to them, as well!"

"Hey, I doubt it!" Kaori called lightly, just so her friend couldn't hear her and come back to beat her. "Tell me how it goes!"

"Stop trying to bait her," Kayo let out a sigh and furrowed her brows. "Maybe... we should move on?"

"Oh-hoh! Hell no! Just because I'm not going now does _not_ mean I'm giving up!" Kaori crossed her arms, not moving from the ground. "I'm gonna go see him and check why the hell he stopped trying to talk now! Just wait 'til I get my friggin' claws on him!"

Kayo paused before moving away from the redhead.

If both Riko and Kaori were going to talk to their Taichos... should she?

* * *

"Uh... it'll be alright... Joshi...?" Renzo drawled, glancing at his brother uncertainly.

Tetsuya turned and gave him a smile, causing the group to frown and furrow their brows. He was _still_ smiling. That mask... always on his face no matter the situation. Shiko sighed and leaned back on his hands, keeping his eyes on the tall man. Why didn't he just—What's that sensation on his hand? Looking down, the brunette's eyes grew large when he saw a... spider... on his hand...

"AGGHH!" He gave a loud, girlish shriek, jumping up and dancing away from his futon. "Spider! Spider!"

Everyone looked over, blinking before they all started laughing, seeing that Shiko had jumped into Zenaku's arms, who scowled and glared down at the man. Tetsuya stared at them with an amused smile on his face, blinking when one of the guards looked in and asked if they were going to be training. Though when the guard glanced at Zenaku and Shiko a confused look crossed his face, which the two saw. Without even hesitating Zenaku dropped the brunette, not even caring when he glared at him.

"Yes, we will." Tetsuya answered, giving the man a warm smile.

"...We?" Reizo murmured, glancing at his brother curiously, seeing him shrug.

"Is the spider dead...?"

Shiko didn't even care if people knew he was scared of spiders...

Because at the moment he had climbed onto Nojima's back. And since Nojima was shorter than him the emotionless man was struggling to stand.

"There it is! There it is, I see it! Kill it!"

* * *

Renta blinked and slowly frowned.

"...What are you doing?"

Seika was putting makeup on, which was very strange... since she said she would never put that crap on her face. Walking into her room he had to stop and close his eyes. Oh, god. She had her robes in a Matsumoto fukutaicho style. Meaning, she was showing her bust. Walking towards her, he grabbed the front of her robes and covered her while giving her a glare when she started to protest. Like hell he was having his baby sister, who was only about fifteen minutes younger than him, walk around outside like this.

"But I have to look sexy!" Seika yelled, flailing her arms with a pout.

"By looking like a whore?!" Renta snapped, pausing for a moment. "Not that I'm saying Matsumoto fukutaicho looks lik—Don't tell her."

"I'll tell her if you don't let me dress how I want!"

"Do it! I'll take the beatin' if it means you don't walk around showing your breasts to every hormonal bastard out there!" Renta growled, giving his sister a dark glare.

Seika had moved back, staring wide eyed at her brother. Okay... She slowly nodded, making her brother relax before he looked at her face closely. He frowned, not used to seeing his sister with makeup. Opening his mouth, about to try and give her a compliment, he let a crooked smile cross his face. Seika frowned when she saw his expression.

"I'm trying to look more sexy," Seika mumbled, glaring at the floor with a scowl. "He didn't give me a little bit of his time to seduce the crap out of him!"

"Yeah, 'cause you were doing a _swell_ job," Renta murmured, rolling his eyes as he looked to the side. "Seika... that makeup..." He let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. "I like women that don't cover their face in that crap."

"Thank god we're siblings, then."

"I'm _saying_, Seika," Renta narrowed his eyes and gave his sister a glare. "is that this guy looks like he doesn't care how much makeup a woman puts on her face."

"...How would _you_ know?" Seika asked, crossing her arms and giving a pout.

Renta sent her a flat look. "He has an impaired eye and a scar across his face. What makes you _think_ he cares about something like makeup?"

Seika shrugged, furrowing her brows when he let out a sigh and grabbed a piece of cloth from her small table. Leaning towards her he grabbed her face and started wiping away the makeup. He soon snorted when the makeup smudged across her face, telling her to hold on before he walked into her private bathroom to wet the cloth. She had frowned when she saw his face before she looked in her mirror, widening her eyes when she saw the black makeup that she used on her eyes had been smudged. Turning, she glared at her brother when he came back.

"Onee-chan would be mad if she had seen you." Renta murmured, still wiping away the makeup.

"She's at home most of the time, who cares what she thinks?" Seika responded, letting out a huff and looking away.

"I care," Renta said, smirking in amusement and stepping back. "Good, it's all off." He said with a bright smile, throwing his arms in the air happily.

Seika sent him a flat stare. "Well... how do I seduce him without looking... like Matsumoto fukutaicho?" She paused. "Because she is just _beautiful."_

He shrugged. "I dunno, but... you're doing _awful,_" He cringed and scrunched up his face. "I don't even think he knew you were attempting your dumb plan."

"It's not dumb!"

"By my standards... it is."

"What do you want me to do?! Corner him and make it seem like I'm trying to have sex with him?!" Seika snapped, letting out a huff. She paused and widened her eyes, a slow smile crossing her face. "Maybe..."

"No... No... Oh, _god_, please no..." Renta murmured, eyes wide with shock.

"...I'll make it seem like I'm going to have sex with him!" Seika said, pointing at her brother with a grin.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Zenaku shivered, frowning in confusion while Shiko glanced at him curiously.

At the moment Rina was in the courtyard, using kido to beat her opponent. Renzo and Reizo were playing with the floating cameras(which confused the hell out of them) that could be controlled by the console, both grinning widely as they looked at different angles of themselves. Tetsuya was standing next to them on the upper level, standing in front of the railing with a smile. Nikito was standing next to him, looking at the sky with a flat look on his face.

"...I've heard of coffee," Ichirou drawled, looking very bored as he leaned on the railing. "...I wonder how it tastes."

"...I've read about the humans, as well... Do you wanna know what a dildo is?" Renzo asked, giggling as he stared at the group.

"_No_." Was the unanimous answer from them all.

He pouted.

"Nikito!"

Said man turned, just in time to be crushed into a hug. He blinked and frowned, seeing red and black hair. Haku moved back, giving him a bright smile. Kenshin walked up behind him, crossing his arms and looking away with a frown. The group looked at them, all of them instantly glaring at the white and dark-haired male.

"Aw, man! C'mon! What happened to your cool, suave self?" Haku asked, giving an open-mouthed smile.

"...Hello, Haku," Nikito drawled, sending the man a flat stare. "Kenshin."

The man scoffed, sending him a sneer.

Haku furrowed his brows as his smile grew nervous. "So, uh... introduce me to your friends!" He wrapped an arm around the man and held an arm out towards the group.

"...Joshi, Ichirou, Rina, Shiko, Zenaku, Renzo, Reizo, and Nojima." Nikito listed off, not even holding his hand out towards the person he called.

"Now, now, Nikito," Shiko said in a smooth voice, walking towards the two with a smirk on his face. "That's no way to introduce a person." He held a hand towards himself, sending the two a smile. "My name is Nakamura Shiko. This is Tanaka Zenaku, since he most likely won't introduce himself."

"Huh?" Zenaku turned, chewing on a dango they managed to bribe the guards into getting them.

Shiko sent him a bland stare. He went on to introduce their group while Zenaku looked up, staring at Haku and Kenshin with a flat look on his face. They had both froze, eyes wide as they stared at him. They saw this guy naked... They soon saw recognition in the man's eyes, his eyes slowly growing wide with realization before he started snarling and taking a step towards them.

Haku gave a loud, high pitched scream and jumped into Kenshin's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shiko stepped in front of the enraged man, holding his hands up with a smile. "What's got you so heated up, Zenaku, my dear chap?"

"They-_Chap?_" Zenaku frowned in confusion before he roughly shook his head. "They fuckin' saw me naked!" He growled, pointing to the two.

What happened next could only be explained with two words.

Awkward silence.

Haku and Kenshin both blushed profusely when everyone, excluding their leader, looked towards them. Shiko blinked and slowly started frowning and narrowing his eyes. The twins frowned and crossed their arms, sending the two glares. Ichirou turned towards Zenaku and frowned in confusion.

"...Why did they see you naked?" Ichirou asked in a _very_ confused voice. "Aren't ya a homophobic?"

"Some people do not change their preferences overnight, Ichirou." Nojima said, staring at the tall man blankly.

"I was changin' and they walked in!" Zenaku snarled, turning to glare at the two.

They all sent them disgusted stares, though Renzo walked forward and slowly started smiling, which unnerved the crap out of the two.

"...How big is he?" Renzo asked.

He started laughing, even when Ichirou and Zenaku smacked the back of his head. Haku was about to answer, except closed his mouth when Kenshin sent him a firm stare. Though they all jumped when Nikito was once again hugged, by Renta. Who had a wide grin across his face as he rubbed his face against the man... that looked very annoyed.

"Hey, guys. Wassup?" Seika grinned at the two third seats. "Wow, you look pale. You guys okay?"

"F-Fine." Haku answered, nodding hesitantly.

The third seats froze when they heard growling, all slowly turning their gazes towards the scarred man. Zenaku was snarling, teeth bared and hands clenched by his sides as he glared at them. Letting out another growl he turned and stomped away, standing away from the third seats. The three male third seats hissed through their teeth and slowly turned their heads to see Seika gaping before her expression grew determined.

She lifted her shoulders and took a deep breath, gaining confidence before she sauntered over towards the man. Sensing her reiatsu Zenaku turned his head and instantly frowned when he saw her making her way towards him. Though his frown grew when his eyes flicked towards her swaying hips. He shook his head. Must've imagined it.

"What d'ya want?" Zenaku grunted, sending the woman a suspicious stare.

"Nothing. Just want to stand here with you." Seika gave him a pleasant smile.

The frown didn't disappear. Seeing as she stood next to him—and didn't seem to be leaving—he ignored her and looked back towards the courtyard. Seika stepped back and placed her folded forearms on the railing, leaning forward and arching her back. _C'mon, c'mon, giving you something to look at! _From the corner of her eyes she saw him glance at her before looking away. She almost pouted, feeling frustrated.

Usually when she would pick a guy up... she'd be drunk.

She straightened up, taking a deep breath before turning her head to see the three third seats pause and give her thumbs up.

Closing her eyes she gathered more confidence and grabbed onto Zenaku's arm, causing him to jump and stare down at her with wide eyes. She gave him a lusty stare with a smile crossing her face, watching as his eyes seemed to grow wider. Haku grinned and held onto Kenshin, pausing before he roughly shook his head. No! This was a _prisoner,_ who cares if Seika scored?! Don't do it, woman!

"Sei-"

Renta grabbed him and covered his mouth, letting out a sigh when he immediately struggled.

"You know what would make your face better?" Seika purred, watching as an unnerved look crossed his face at her breathy tone.

"...What?" Zenaku asked, looking very wary of the third seat.

"My legs wrapped around it."

His eyebrows shot upwards while the three third seats dropped their jaws, very thankful no one had their attention on the two. Kenshin face-palmed and slowly shook his head while Haku started giggling. Renta was very shocked, _shocked_ that his baby sister would dare say such a thing. But considering how perverted they were... But still!

Zenaku blinked a couple times, leaning away when she leaned towards him.

Nojima finished fighting.

"My turn!" Zenaku yelled, getting away from the woman and jumping over the railing.

Seika stared after him before hitting the air and pouting. Damn, almost got him. She squeaked when she was grabbed and dragged away, blinking when she was surrounded by the three third seats and the former third seat of the fifth division. Who looked confused, since he had been dragged over, as well.

"Some women go, _'Hi, nice to meet you'_, or _'How was your day?'_ But _nooooo_, not _my_ sister," Renta said, placing his hands on his hips as he scowled. "No, she goes for the crudest and cheesiest pick up line of the century."

"...I think you've freaked him out," Kenshin said, letting a frown cross his face. "Seika, if you're expecting any kind of improvement... you should..."

"Zenaku is very insecure," Nikito spoke up, face blank as he sent the woman a bland stare. "If you hope to improve, as Kenshin has said, you must try and make him see you are not mocking." His expression grew serious. "But if you _are_ mocking him, I suggest you stop."

"Why?" Seika asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

Nikito turned and nodded in a direction, the other four turning their heads. Their gazes landed on the brunette, seeing Shiko smiling as he watched Zenaku dodge his opponent. Renta frowned in confusion and stared at the grey haired man curiously, seeing him turn towards them with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I suppose you can say... Shiko is somewhat protective of Zenaku. They have gotten close over the years. I heard from the twins that one man went to the manor and taunted Zenaku's appearance, thinking nothing would happen to him," Nikito continued when their expressions said, 'so what?' "I heard he had several ribs and both of his arms broken."

"So that Zenaku beat him up?" Haku asked, looking at the courtyard while paling.

"No, Shiko did."

All four third seats shot the brunette surprised looks, all glancing at one another when they saw the man grin when Zenaku made his way back towards the group. As soon as Zenaku was back with the group he sent the woman a glare. Ichirou rubbed his head with a grin, moving back with a snicker when the scarred man lashed out. The third seats were silent.

"I've got to corner him," Seika muttered, a wide grin crossing her face.

"Why do you not just admit you have feelings for him?" Nikito blurted out, sending the woman a flat stare.

They all sent him shocked looks, all their jaws dropping.

"I do _not_... have _feelings_ for him...!" Seika ground out, her eye twitching as she gave a somewhat demonic grin.

"Then I recommend, Seika... stop before you do something foolish," Nikito said, sending the woman a serious stare before he turned and walked away. "We have more important duties than have a nuisance bothering one of us."

"Whoa, Nikito, what's wrong with you?" Renta voice grew quiet as he and Nikito got farther away.

If she had no feelings for him... stop now? Seika frowned and pursed her lips. Fine! If Nikito was going to be like that let him. She'll just continue what she's doing without his help.

* * *

"If it ain't Hisako!"

Takeshi gave a wide grin, turning from his training session and resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder, seeing the woman stomp into the courtyard. Riko had stopped when she heard him, looking in his direction before a grin crossed her face. Once they were close they both clapped hands together, both continuing to grin. Though once the greetings were done Riko's expression once again grew murderous.

"...Why the face?" Takeshi asked, taking a small step away as he blinked with large eyes.

"I'm here for..." Riko paused. "...confirmation."

"Confirmation?" Takeshi asked, blinking with a curious look on his face. "That someone took your room?"

"No, I- what?! Someone took my room?!" Riko snarled, glaring up at the man.

"...No?"

Riko scowled, sending the man a flat look. He obviously just told her someone took her room. Ignoring it, she told him they'd catch up later(after she got confirmation). Takeshi gave her a smirk and nodded, saying he was going to train until then. Giving him a mock salute she stomped up to the building, seeing men stop to send her surprised stares before they greeted her like they did when she had been a subordinate of the eleventh division. By clapping her back until it ached. Didn't they know they were supposed to be gentle with a woman?

Sheesh.

Arriving at the door, Riko lifted her hand and started pounding on it, grinding her teeth together. Except, instead of the Taicho showing up at the door, it was a woman. Taking a step back, the usually angry woman had to pause and frown in confusion before her fury sky-rocketed once more.

Did he replace her already?!

Kumiko blinked. "Oh, hello."

"Who are you?!" Riko snarled, taking a step towards the woman.

"I'm here to deliver paperwork... Right there?" She turned and pointed at the pile of paperwork on the empty desk.

With no Taicho in sight.

Riko growled, turning to stomp away and curse that man until she heard the woman clear her throat. Turning, she sent her a glare and frowned, silently asking her what she wanted. She remembered meeting this woman before. And how she had tried to flirt with Zaraki Taicho...!

"You know, I... I'm sorry about what happened with you and Zaraki Taicho," Kumiko said, brows furrowed and eyes sad. "I... I hope you two get back together."

"Uh..." Riko frowned in confusion. Okay? "Um... thank you." She nodded, turning and walking away.

Kumiko stared after her with worry, raising a hand and resting it over her heart.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kayo asked softly, staring at the twin curiously.

Renzo grinned down at her. "We're just gonna set an opponent with Joshi," He raised his brows and whistled. "He's finally gonna train."

Kayo blinked and turned back towards the courtyard, seeing the grey haired man standing still. Cameras zoomed around the area, all focusing on the man as his eyes remained closed and he breathed softly. Nikito leaned forward, gaining the attention of his comrades. Someone was interested in watching this fight. Kaori jumped forward with a grin, hopping on spot from excitement. They were finally going to see the guy fight!

"You ready, Joshi?!" Renzo yelled, seeing the man turn, send him a smile and nod. "Alright, here we go~!"

Someone... rather large appeared across from the grey haired man, causing Kaori to cringe. Man, he was tall... and bulky. Heck, he was taller than the _seven foot one_ man that was Tetsuya! The man looked up, face blank until Renzo flipped a switch. A wide grin crossed the man's face, running towards Tetsuya and unsheathing his sword. His footsteps shook the ground, raising a powerful arm above his head.

Tetsuya moved to the side, dodging all the attacks from the man.

"...He's only on defensive," Kaori murmured, face blank as the man moved back. "Isn't he supposed to attack?"

"Unless he's taunted." Renzo said, giving a wide grin before he pushed one button.

A microphone came out. And thanks to the book of instructions Squinty gave them they knew how it functioned. Unfortunately, when he had checked up on them the day before he had said he was having trouble with his security system and would need to spend a couple more days on it. Oh, well, more time with the machine for them. Grabbing the microphone Renzo pushed another button and leaned forward. In the courtyard, Tetsuya moved back, hearing his opponent growl in frustration.

"Ya ain't that good at fighting, are ya?" He asked, giving a wide grin. Tetsuya didn't react, continuing to dodge. "Scared ta get hurt?"

The tall grey haired man focused on avoiding the attacks, eyes trained onto the blade. Renzo frowned from the console. Okay, normal taunts didn't work. His eyes lit up, a wide grin crossing his face. But maybe...

"After I'm done with _you_, I'm gonna go after those little fucks up there," The warrior said, giving a wide grin and nodding towards the group. "One hit from me an' they're dead!" He gave a malicious little chuckle.

"...Nice acting." Reizo commented, giving his brother a grin.

Renzo nodded with a similar toothy grin.

Tetsuya had tensed, widening his eyes before he narrowed them and frowned. The next time the giant swung his sword he moved swiftly, moving to the side and holding up one arm under the man's massive one. In one movement he thrust his hand up, breaking the arm in one fast movement by the elbow.

The crowd watching all cringed at the pained scream and stared in shock.

Riko, who just walked into the courtyard with an annoyed look on her face, widened her eyes and gawked.

The twins turned towards each other and grinned, both cracking their fingers before they flipped a switch. Their hands started moving quickly all over the console, working in synchrony. The warrior switched the sword to the other arm, continuing to swing his weapon. Tetsuya moved two steps back before holding his hands up, narrowing his eyes before he jumped forward and punched two spots on the man's massive chest. His legs struck out, kicking the man's side before his leg went up and kick the man's chin. He jumped, placing one hand on the other man's shoulder and flipped over, keeping his hold on the shoulder.

Flexing his arm, he threw the man over his head, watching as he hit the ground and flipped back onto his feet.

Tetsuya's eyes grew cold, keeping the fighting stance up. He held out one hand, kido shooting out at the man. The twins cursed, trying to get the warrior to jump out of the way. Quickly, the kido latched onto the man's leg, the grey haired man quickly pulling his arm back. The rope-like kido pulled, as well, pulling the massive man. Tetsuya swung his arm, spinning the man around the courtyard. He turned, releasing the kido, staring at the man in the air.

Using shunpo, he disappeared.

"Fuck!" Renzo cursed, widening his eyes when he saw their leader appear above the tall man.

Tetsuya spun, bringing his leg down.

In a split second that massive warrior had been high above the ground in mid-air, the next... hitting the ground and creating a giant crater as dirt flew up into the air. It fizzled out of existence, ending the fight.

Kaori, Kayo, and Riko's jaws fell, including all those that were around the courtyard.

Tetsuya landed on the ground, panting lightly with a somewhat exhausted smile. "My, it's been a while." He turned and gave a close-eyed smile.

"Yeah, _that's_ the fuckin' awesome guy we know!" Renzo yelled, holding up two fists as he grinned.

"Holy shit!" Riko ran towards the railing and gave an excited grin. "Just—_wow!_ Holy shit! That was—!" She gripped her head, keeping that excited look on her face. She's _never_ seen him fight like that when she was a child.

"_Wow...!_" Kayo breathed softly, eyes shining as she gave a bright smile.

"...I have a new idol!" Kaori leaned forward and grinned.

The group gave wide smirks(or gave a small smile in Nojima's case), all watching as the man disappeared and reappeared next to them. The twins ran over to him, both jumping and cheering. Tetsuya smiled down at them and rested his hands on their heads, causing them to smile brightly. After getting praised for not losing his touch he looked down at Nikito, seeing him blink at the stare.

"Will you try, Nikito?" Tetsuya asked, smiling down at the man.

The shorter man tensed, though briefly, keeping his blank gaze on the man. It was silent for a long moment before he slowly nodded. Everyone sent him surprised stares, with the exception of Tetsuya. The twins glanced at one another before they made their way towards the console, keeping their gaze on the man as he jumped into the courtyard from the railing. He hasn't trained yet...

_I cannot disappoint him_... Nikito stood in the middle of the courtyard, taking a deep breath before looking up with a hologram fizzled to life. A hakuda master... His opponent held his fists up, striking a stance as he stared at him. The twins yelled if he was ready, both pausing and frowning when he made no motion. Glancing at each other they shrugged before they activated the field. The fighter looked up, eyes lighting up before he ran forward.

Nikito hesitated before holding up his fists.

"Eh, this should be done in a moment," Ichirou said, arms crossed over his chest. "He was always stronger than us, right?"

"_Yep_." Both Rina and Shiko answered and nodded with smirks at the same time.

He started shaking, eyes slowly growing wide as he furrowed his brows. Nikito watched as the world seemed to slow, watching as the fighter grew closer, pulling his arm back to commence the fight._ I... _His eyes started to lose their focus._ I can't..._ Memories flashed through his eyes._ I can't... can't... _Watching as Riko cried._ I don't... _Watching as sad looks crossed all his comrades faces. _I... _Watching all those hated looks on everyone's faces. _I... _Watching as betrayed looks crossed both Renta and Seika's faces as he went against them. _I... _Watching as understanding crossed Joshi's face.

_I can't do it...!_

The hakuda master struck, catching the grey haired man's face and sending him flying across the ground. The group on the upper level widened their eyes with shock. In a quick movement Reizo shut it off, the fighter freezing in a running motion.

"The hell?!" Ichirou leaned forward, eyes wide with confusion.

Nikito pushed himself up on shaking arms, eyes remaining wide. _I can't do it...! _All this time he hasn't been training because he had no desire to. _I can't do it...! _It's because he couldn't. _I can't do it...! _He couldn't fight. _I can't do it...! _He couldn't fight for anyone.

Not anymore.

"Oi, Nikito, what the hell?!" It was Zenaku.

Pushing himself up to a stand he tried to steady himself. Heart still racing, he used shunpo to get on the upper level. He kept his head down, hair covering his eyes. Tetsuya turned, eyebrows furrowed with worry as he stared at his longest follower and friend. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo kept quiet, confused since they had seen this guy fight before. And he had been amazing. Ichirou was frowning, eyes narrowed as he assessed the man.

"I... am sorry. I seem to be more rusty than I thought," Nikito murmured, keeping his face covered. "Excuse me." He turned, walking away from the group.

Silence covered the area.

"...The hell just happened?" Renzo blurted.

Zenaku smacked the back of his head.

* * *

"Wanna?"

"Ya want us ta _what?_"

"Whoa, _fuck_ no! Do you think I have a fucking death wish?!"

"U-Uh, w-won't we g-get in trouble?"

"He won't know~!"

"Ya creep me out when yer so... happy."

"As I said, fuck no! Get someone else, fucktard!"

"S-Swearing w-won't win your case."

"Do you want me to fucking hit you?!"

"N-No!"

Silence.

"...I'll tell him it was my idea~!"

More silence.

Slowly, they all nodded. Hijo narrowed his eyes and gave a malicious smile, watching as slow grins crossed the three faces.

* * *

**Uh-oh, who did Hijo just recruit? And what for? :o **

**...Hi... XD I'm sorry for taking my time! I've just been frustrated... because I've been missing school. I don't know why! D: I've just been sleeping in and have been unable to keep myself up when my alarm goes off. I gotta try harder to stay up. XD**

**April 6, 2013**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. =D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Ah, yes! :D Pewdiepie is very much awesome~! :D I would watch more of him but I keep losing the dang signal. XP Renta loves his sister. X3 And 'Joshi'... unfortunately, that will be the only time he will be awesome until a long time. DX And I'm sorry! DX Another cliffie! D: I can't seem to stop doing those. It even annoys _me_! XD

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! =D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes... Yes, she is. XD But she is also very awesome. XD

**arabella15** – Thank you~! :D

**Indefinate Shadow** – Ah! :D Okay, I see it now. Never even noticed. :o

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Yep, poor Nikito. ( -.-) And yep, _that_ is her pick up line. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – No problem. :D They look awesome. X3 Yes, he will. :3 She belongs in the eleventh division, after all. Of course they missed their angry little woman. XD And no one knows this(I think), but if someone makes a correct guess I won't deny it. Or sometimes I want it to be a surprise and just say, "Maybe." :3 Except for thing I think as unimportant. But yes... she and those other two were being controlled, except they're being controlled by Tadashi instead. D: And for a very good reason. DX And that shall be explained in later chapters. :D I saw a spider on my desk during the winter... where no spiders were supposed to live. XD I just jumped back and hit the floor when I saw it. XD Renta can be brotherly when he wants to. And her plans... didn't come off to a good start. XD The sad thing is... he won't be awesome again until later chapters. DX Nikito shall be helped. :D They just gotta figure out how. X3

**Luafua** – Oooh! :o Do you have a job working with animals? Yes, he does! :D Don't worry, she'll listen. X3 She manned up! :D And Riko... well, she spoke to him. XD We all have a fear of spiders. I know I do. XD Seika... she's _really_ forward. XD Nikito... he'll get help. :D

**StarTime101** – My wifi isn't working out so well, either. XP It makes me irritated, I keep losing the signal. XD Seika needs all the help. XD And if she _did_ put her hands in his pants... Oh, man, I would be laughing like there was no tomorrow. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Thank you. X3 And so glad you understand! :D As long as I get 60 % in that class I'm in the clear. X3

You know what...? Frogs creep me out. XD Not the whole they're slimy and all that. But more... how they lay eggs. Yeesh. I watched something when I was young. My mom was sleeping and my brother and I were up. I think we were watching the discovery channel(I don't even know why XD), but we saw all these little... either tadpoles or baby frogs... coming out of a bigger frog's back. Yeee! It gives me shudders every time I think about it. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and another dang cliffie. XP

* * *

-:-

* * *

"You're tellin' me he's_ depressed?!_"

Ichirou glared at the scarred man, seeing his arms crossed over his chest casually as he frowned up at the four inch taller man. Tetsuya frowned slightly, the entire group facing the medic. Zenaku huffed and rolled his eyes, gaining a cold stare from Ichirou. After Nikito had walked away Zenaku murmured that he knew he shouldn't have let him walk onto the field, which gained everyone's attention and _knew_ he knew something. Of course he had no problem telling them what he knew.

"Why the _hell_ is he depressed?!" Ichirou snapped, narrowing his eyes as he scowled.

"Do I _look_ like I'm psychic?" Zenaku scoffed. "All I know is that after he came out he's been sulkin' like crazy. I'm surprised Rina didn't see sooner."

"I was busy," Rina said, glancing briefly at the brunette. "But I would've noticed sooner if I had been keeping my attention on him."

"We can't have someone depressed in our group." Shiko said, arms crossed over his chest casually.

"Are ya sayin' we get the Taichos ta throw him back in?" Zenaku asked, giving the brunette a glare. "We're a fuckin' team, ya wanna throw 'im back in yer gonna hafta get me ta agree first!"

"I'm not saying that at all, Zenaku," Shiko paused. "Though it's nice to see that you care enough about him. All I'm saying is that we've got to knock him out of his... funk."

_Funk?_, Renzo mouthed to his brother, seeing him shrug. Ichirou slowly nodded and narrowed his eyes, glancing at everyone in the group to see them give him a nod to show that they agreed. Tetsuya stared at the group, a warm smile crossing his face at their determination. He walked over and patted Ichirou's head, receiving a grunt before the man blushed in embarrassment. He was very proud of them for putting their issues aside.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

"You can do it! You can do it!"

Kaori held up her fists and narrowed her eyes, turning to glare at the insignia that belonged to the sixth division. Pursing her lips she strode through the gate, ignoring everyone that she walked by. She'll go see him, and when she sees him he was gonna get a big fat punch to the face!

...That is if he didn't move out of the way.

While she cursed him for being one of the fastest people in the Seireitei she walked into the building and down the hallways. Though she had mixed up the sixth and eighth division it took her a while to find the office. Once she found it she started pounding on it with her fist for ten whole seconds. Though once those seconds were up she cradled her sore hand. The door opened, Renji blinking in surprise before he smirked in greeting. Kaori pointed behind herself with her thumb.

"I need you out," Kaori said, scowling up at her fellow redhead.

Renji frowned in confusion before shrugging. "Alright. I'll be back later, Taicho." He said, walking down the hallway as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Byakuya looked up, keeping his expression neutral. Though he could not stop his heart from speeding up and the elation he felt when she had willingly come to him. The redhead stomped into the room until she was in front of his desk. She placed her fists on her hips, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth clenched tightly together. Since he was a master of keeping his emotions under control he tried to look indifferent to her visit.

"You stopped?" Kaori asked, trying to keep her anger under control.

"Stopped what?" Byakuya asked in a cold voice.

She flinched at the tone. "Stopped the whole... '_we are still together,_' thing." Kaori did a poor imitation of his voice, crossing her arms with a scowl.

It was silent, the redhead slowly growing more anxious when his expression did not change.

"Yes," Kaori widened her eyes and frowned. "I was getting tired of the entire situation. It was growing weary." Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "What use do I have for someone who is stubborn, childish, and looks for every way to annoy me?"

She parted her lips and frowned. "But..."

"But what?" Byakuya asked, sending the woman a glare. "Did you expect this game to go on forever until I finally have given up? Then yes, I suppose you have won this game, Chiharu." The woman winced and took a step back.

"I thought..." Kaori frowned. "I-If you really did stop, can you answer me one question?" She asked timidly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Yes." Byakuya nodded.

"...Why did you transfer me?" Kaori asked, very much aware she would not listen to his reasons.

"There is to be no fraternizing in the divisions. I saw it fit to transfer you so we do not break the rules," Byakuya said, seeing the redhead looking at the floor. "I did not want to end our relationship, but you had deluded yourself with those thoughts of yours and convinced yourself they were true."

"So... it's my fault," Kaori murmured, letting out a scoff. "Of course it's my fault! I...!" She took a step back and bit her lip. "I... I'm sorry, Kuchiki Taicho." She took a deep breath and took a glance at the man. "At least now... you'll find someone better, right?" She gave a tense smile before she turned and walked away.

Stupid... Stupid! How could she be so stupid?!

He had used shunpo.

Kaori jumped and widened her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, feeling Byakuya rest his forehead against the back of her head. Okay...? Now she was confused. Perhaps this was his way of saying goodbye? She frowned, deciding to stay in his arms. She hung her head and let out a small sigh.

"...I can't do it," Byakuya murmured, causing the redhead to frown in confusion. What the hell is he talking about? "I don't want this to end, Kaori." He tightened his grip. "I do not want you to leave."

Kaori blinked. "...Eh?"

"Please give me another chance, Kaori." Byakuya nuzzled the back of her neck. "Please."

"_Remember, Taichos... I'm not forcing you to_ completely_ ignore them. As soon as they go to speak to you... you have a chance to show them you want to remain together," Shiko smiled widely. "Heck, court them all over again if you want."_

Kaori shivered at the nuzzling, frowning before she turned to give him a confused stare. Byakuya stared down at her with intense eyes, leaning down to brush his lips against her cheeks. He kept muttering 'please' as he showered kisses over her face, causing her to blush profusely. Though when he stopped she looked up curiously. Byakuya frowned, watching as a hell butterfly flew into his office. He frowned at the message.

"We shall speak later, Kaori," Byakuya said, giving the woman a soft smile.

"Uh..." Kaori frowned and slowly nodded. "O-Okay."

Byakuya walked out of the room, leaving the redhead alone in the office. She blinked a couple times and shook her head.

"The hell just happened?"

* * *

Kenpachi frowned when he heard the pounding at the door, grunting at whoever the hell it was to come in. He quirked a brow when Riko slid the door open, frowning when she soon glared at him. Acting how he usually was, since that brunette son of a bitch said to act like he doesn't care anymore, he sent the woman a frown. She crossed her arms, which confused the hell out of him. _She's_ the one that's been as stubborn as a mule, he's been trying this whole time to get her to open her friggin' eyes and see that he didn't mean to end... whatever the hell they had.

"You're stopping?" Riko asked, eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"Stopping what?" Kenpachi grunted, gazing at the woman with a bored look in his eyes.

"T-This... _thing!_" She snapped, motioning between them with a scowl.

Kenpachi huffed. "Yeah." He saw the woman move back and blink with wide eyes. He took satisfaction to see her finally looking regretful. "I got tired of chasin' after ya when ya had no intention of even hearin' me out."

So she _was_ expecting him to chase her. Kenpachi watched, seeing the woman furrow her brows and frown before her gaze flicked to the window. Her gaze went back to him, opening her mouth to say something before she frowned and crossed her arms, leaning to one side.

"What?"

"Eh?" Kenpachi frowned in confusion.

"What were you gonna tell me?" Riko asked, giving the man a glare.

Oh, alright, he'll tell her... What would he say, though? The only thing he had been concentrating on was blaming the old bastard and her stubbornness. Sure, it wasn't his idea to transfer her, but still... Not his fault. He straightened up in his seat, sending the woman a firm stare.

"Ya shouldn't be so damn stubborn," Kenpachi blurted out, eyes narrowed as he scowled. The woman widened her eyes and blinked. Caught her by surprise. "It wasn't my idea ta transfer you, but I had no fuckin' choice. Kuchiki wanted to transfer that friend of yers and the old fart told me to transfer you."

"...That's it?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion. "You already told me this."

He did? Ah, yeah, crap, that's right, he did. He stood up, giving her a glare. Seeing his stare she took a step back, chuckling nervously when he walked around the desk. She taking a step back every time he took one forward, keeping her eyes trained onto him. Her back hit the back of the couch, which caused her to screw her eyes shut and cringe. Reopening them she looked up, paling when she saw how intense his glare was. He was pissed. He bent down until his face was in front of hers, causing her eyes to grow a little more wide.

"I had no intention of endin' this." Kenpachi grunted, letting a grin cross his face.

Riko let out a small, 'eh?', when she was suddenly shoved back at the same time she was given a passionate kiss. She froze, gasping lightly in shock. Holy shit, he was kissing her! Kaori don't broken up couples do not kiss... so... what was going on? He released her mouth, seeing her looking very dazed before she fell back over the couch. He stood straight, crossing his arms as he grinned down at the dazed woman.

What was going on?!

In a very animated moment her eyes were swirls, looking very dizzy before she shook her head and sat up. She sent the man a dark glare, seeing his grin widen before she suddenly leaned back with wide eyes. That look in his eyes... was making her _very_ uneasy.

"Fine, if ya aren't gonna 'take me back'," Kenpachi rolled his eyes at the wording before he smirked again. "I'm gonna win ya back."

"...Eh?" Riko shook her head and stood up, eyes wide. "H-How?"

"I'm straightforward enough," Kenpachi's smirk grew. "So, I'm gonna do what I always do with you."

"W-What?" Riko gave a nervous grin, chuckling just as nervously as she watched him walk around the couch.

Kenpachi stood in front of her. In a swift movement he grabbed her neck, causing her to let out a small, 'ow', before he pulled her close to his face. She looked very nervous now, eyes remaining wide as she gave an equally nervous smile. That toothy grin growing across his face wasn't helping.

"I'm gonna take what I want." Kenpachi said, just as his lips covered hers once more.

His passionate kisses were not helping her stay angry. All too soon he moved away when a hell butterfly floated into the room, frowning when he got a message saying that he had to attend that tall idiot getting his reiatsu released. He looked down and smirked, seeing Riko swaying back and forth from the intense kiss he gave her.

"We're gonna talk later," Kenpachi moved down until his mouth was near her ear. "_Riko_." He purred, causing her to shudder.

Though he had to curse when she passed out as soon as he moved away. Shit!

* * *

Kayo swallowed hard, staring up at the building. She can do it! She can do it! He hasn't gone to see her yet... most likely because she was being so impossible. Closing her eyes she gathered her strength and strode forward. She can do it. She can do it. That became her mantra, those that knew her before she transferred greeting her with kind smiles and looking on curiously as they heard her muttering, 'I can do it' over and over again.

She got to the office soon enough, hesitating before she raised her hand and knocked. A sharp 'Come in!' had her jumping before she instantly did what the voice ordered, scared of the commanding voice. Walking into the room she tensed when Hitsugaya looked up and stared at her before going back to work. She faltered, furrowing her brows when he disregarded her so easily.

"Yes? What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice still commanding. "Damn Matsumoto..." He murmured under his breath.

"U-UH, Hitsugaya Taicho, I was wondering if you... if you were..." Kayo hesitated. "If you gave up on..."

"You?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes flicking towards her before giving a curt nod. "Yes."

She froze, eyes growing wide. "I... I-I see." She slowly nodded, rubbing her arm with a shaking hand. "I-I'm sorry I bothered you, Hitsugaya Taicho."

She turned, grabbing the door and stepping out, eyes remaining wide. It's her fault. The whole thing is her fault. Reaching up she wiped her eyes as she sniffled, her lip trembling as tears ran down her face. Why she was sad she didn't know. He had every right to stop, and now he has every right to find someone else more suited for him. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

At least she had closure now.

Turning, about to walk down the hallway to leave and go somewhere where she could be alone, she let out a surprised gasp when she was pulled back. Hitsugaya shut the door after he pulled the blonde into the room, turning to face her and wincing when he saw the wide eyed stare she was giving him. She looked afraid. Before, that irritation he felt wasn't fake. That Matsumoto ditched him and left him with mountains of paperwork. He held his arms apart, causing the woman's breath to hitch when he held out his arms towards her.

He would let her go to him.

It was about three minutes later when she slowly started moving, glancing at his eyes every now and then as she made her way towards him. Once she was close he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. She remained tense, sniffling every now and then. He murmured that he did not mean those harsh words, nuzzling the side of her head and whispering that he was sorry he caused her pain.

"...Kayo..."

"...Hm?" Kayo hummed, not trusting herself to speak.

"I want to start over." Hitsugaya murmured, continuing to nuzzle her cheek.

Kayo blinked and frowned in confusion, moving back to stare at the Taicho curiously. "Start over?" She asked quietly.

"I did not want to end this, Kayo," Hitsugaya said, frowning and taking a deep breath.

"_Remember, Taichos... I'm not forcing you to_ completely_ ignore them. As soon as they go to speak to you... you have a chance to show them you want to remain together," Shiko smiled widely. "Heck, court them all over again if you want."_

He looked down, reaching out to grasp her hand. "I want to try... courting you... again." He said, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and blush profusely.

"W-What?!" Kayo moved back and trembled, eyes remaining wide as her entire face turned red. "C-Court me... _again?!_" She squeaked. "T-There is no need to go through such troubles for me, Hitsugaya Taicho!" She shook her head roughly.

"There is," Hitsugaya said, standing straight and giving a nod. "Kayo... I love you," He heard her gasp, raising his hand to silence her. "and if you do not trust me now because of my decision to transfer you... though I was ordered," He muttered vehemently, cursing the Soutaicho. "then I shall have to regain your trust."

Kayo blinked, eyes wide. "W-Why would you...?" She frowned in confusion.

"As I said, Kayo," Hitsugaya said, folding his arms behind himself and clearing his throat. "I love you... so I would do anything... for the one I love." He nodded.

Kayo blushed profusely, giving a hesitant nod. A relieved smile crossed Hitsugaya's face, though he soon widened his eyes and panicked when Kayo fainted. He rushed over to her, trying to shake her awake. He blinked, turning to see a hell butterfly making its way towards him. Rolling his eyes and groaning, he continued to shake Kayo to tell her they would speak later.

* * *

"You're kinda freaky lookin'."

Nojima stopped walking and turned his gaze towards the one that spoke in the audience, watching from the side of his eye. The man smirked at him, clearly not at all intimidated by the composed man. That was... until Nojima turned towards him fully with both eyes locked onto him. His breath hitched as he widened his eyes, taking a moment before he shook his head and continued smirking. Though he soon frowned when the serious man looked forward and away from him.

"I am fine, Renzo, Reizo," Nojima said, eyes kept forward. "This pest is nothing more than an annoyance."

"Is that right?"

The man that had taunted jumped violently when he noticed two identical men looking at him, both their eyes narrowed as they smirked darkly. People watched curiously, which made the man frown and send them stares that said he was not intimidated.

"Aw, what? The idiot needs guards?" He asked with a grin.

Renzo snickered as he gave a wicked grin. "Nojima? Needs guards?" He started laughing, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Ya don't understand, my friend." He drawled, locking his gaze onto the others. "Nojima is a kido master... If we had not been here he would have seen fit to terminate that... _annoyance_." He gave a cruel smirk.

"Just one kido... going through your heart." Reizo said, poking the middle of the man's chest.

"There is no need to intimidate the man, Renzo, Reizo," Nojima said, turning to stare at the two. "If he feels the need to try and seem tough then he will have to try harder." He turned and walked away, though he had stopped. "And if I saw fit to _terminate_ that annoyance... going for the head would be a much better solution."

The twins snickered when the man paled, watching as Nojima walked away. He shook his head and glared at the twins, opening his mouth to taunt them next until the two squealed and jumped, climbing onto a tall man's shoulders.

"Get off," Ichirou grunted, walking by and sending the man a glare. "The hell you lookin' at?"

"He was trying to be mean to poor little Nojima," Renzo cooed, pouting as he remained his hold. "But you know how mean Nojima can be~!"

"Hmm."

Without even looking Ichirou's fist struck out, hitting the man square in the face and knocking him out before he continued onward. The twins cackled, watching as people quickly stood up and moved away from the unconscious man. Zenaku barked a laugh, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he walked by. Shiko took a brief glance before looking forward once more. Rina yawned, taking a quick glance before looking forward.

"Hey, hey~! That wasn't very nice~!"

The group blinked and turned, frowning in confusion when they saw Shinji walking towards them with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Though I gotta say, impressive punch." Shinji commented, nodding up at the man.

"Thanks." Ichirou grunted, sending the man an amused smirk.

"Why are you here, Hirako Taicho?" Shinji asked, pausing for a moment. "That _is_ your name, correct?"

"Correct," Shinji nodded.

"Yes!" Shiko held up a fist with a grin.

"I'm here ta see what all the hubbub is~! I'm hearin' all kindsa stuff 'bout you guys," Shinji said, holding his arm out towards the crowd. "An' I came early 'cause your Joshi was called upon by the old fart and Mayuri. Sucks that I can't see the big guy fight until later when they get here."

"We know." Zenaku grunted, giving a nod.

"So, tell me, big guy," Shinji pointed to his face. "Where'd you get the huge scar?"

"Eh, I got it while I was livin' in the Rukongai. Before I was a shinigami," Zenaku said, shrugging lightly with a frown. "Some stupid son a bitch caught me off guard. So, I returned the favour."

"You gave _him_ a scar across the face?"

"Nah, I cut his head off."

People around the area moved away, but Shinji stayed where he was and only raised his eyebrows before he started snickering. After saying the guy was stupid and probably deserved it the group relaxed. The twins jumped off of Ichirou's back, both nodding and turning to run towards the console.

"So, was it for fun?" Shinji asked, referring to the fight as he grinned.

"Yep," Zenaku answered, giving a wide grin.

Renta, who was sitting the crowd, straightened up at the same time his eyes lit up. That's it! He grabbed Seika, who was trying to eat a sandwich, and whisked her away from the crowd. With the Taicho and the group Shinji held his hands up and stepped away when the tallest of the group started growling under his breath. His reason... Shinji got a little too close to Rina.

"Got it, pal. Hands off yer lady." Shinji said, grinning widely.

"Eh?!"

Seika blinked, watching as her brother grinned down at her.

"Talk about his... scars?!" Seika gawked, frowning in confusion. "What good will _that_ do?"

"Hey, all Hirako Taicho asked about were his scars!" Renta held his hands up and gave and open mouthed smile. "Heck, he even got the man to relax! If you ask about his scars and act interested you should fool him!"

Seika frowned and crossed her arms, slowly nodding. "Maybe..." She soon grinned.

* * *

The three... were _dazed_.

And very shocked.

They had walked into the courtyard, found any seats they could find, and sat down. Though once they finally looked up they had to blink and frown in confusion when they saw all the Taichos, even the ones that were rude to them(though they were also rude to them), standing on the other side of the courtyard on the upper level. Kurotsuchi Taicho was speaking to Tetsuya, pointing at his wrist at to the device he held in his hand. The three glanced at each other and frowned in confusion before looking back.

"They're finally gonna take the restraint off, eh?" Someone spoke below them, all three glancing at the man they scoffed. "Finally get to see what all the talk is about. Guy doesn't even look impressive."

Discreetly... or as discreetly as she could get, Riko leg struck out, kicking the man in the back of the head. He cursed loudly and turned, sending her a glare. She sent one back, daring him to say something. He frowned before looking back, which made Kaori and Kayo send her blank stares.

She shrugged in response.

With the Taichos and prisoners Kurotsuchi was explaining what he was going to do.

"And since your reiatsu hasn't been active for two years it will cause a ripple, I suppose you can say," Kurotsuchi said, gaining confused stares(with the exception of Rina, who slowly nodded in understanding). "Some of it will burst out of you." He said simply.

"Alright, creepy, we get it," Renzo nodded with a grin, ignoring the warning glare he received. "So? We're starting?" He sent a worried stare towards the tall man, but the expression was quickly gone.

"Yes."

"And we're doing this here, why?" Ichigo asked, staring at the courtyard curiously.

"Hey, baby Strawberry is here!" The twins grinned at him.

"Stop calling me that!" He was there since he was curious of this guy's reiatsu. Hopefully Rukia and Renji forgave him that he ditched them. "No one else calls me that!"

The entire group looked at him with looks that said, 'I do'. Ichigo scowled and sent them all a dark glares.

"As I _just_ explained, Kurosaki," Kurotsuchi sent the substitute shinigami an annoyed glare. "I brought him here since they are only using this area to train. Were I to release the binding in my division it would most likely destroy everything in the vicinity." He saw the orange haired man scowl. "Please follow." He said sarcastically. "Now, Reta, if you will go into the middle of the courtyard, most of us will not be caught in the... crossfire." He shrugged carelessly, holding the device in his hand with a frown.

Tetsuya hesitated before he turned and walked towards the railing. He jumped up and stood on the railing, disappearing as he went to where he was told to go.

"So..." Ichigo frowned and glanced at the group, all of them looking at him curiously. "You _all_... have his reiatsu inside of you?" He asked slowly, finding it very unbelievable.

Shiko nodded slowly. "It came as quite a surprise when Joshi told us he could do something like transferring reiatsu to another," He looked up in thought. "Though I remember the twins tried running when he tried to transfer his reiatsu to them." He turned and smirked at said twins.

They stuck their tongues out at him.

"Ya ready, Joshi?!" Zenaku yelled, seeing the man turn and nod. "He's ready." He said, glancing at the Taicho... like he hadn't seen the man nod.

"Yes... I am aware." Kurotsuchi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He received a smirk from the scarred man. "Let's begin." A wide, malicious grin crossed his face.

The Soutaicho, along with the other Taichos, watched as the scientist pressed several buttons on the device he held. The group frowned and glanced at each other briefly before they looked at the tall man in the courtyard, seeing him raise his hand and look at the red restraint. Soon, they could feel small tendrils of his reiatsu leaking out through the restraint.

The restraint unwrapped itself from Tetsuya's wrist, falling uselessly to the ground.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Reiatsu suddenly had people gasping in surprise when it burst out and hit their shoulders, Tetsuya widening his eyes when he felt it. His eyes flashed red for a moment, holding up his hands and looking at them. The eight blinked and looked up as their eyes also flashed red, glancing at one another.

"Holy shit!" Riko jumped, blinking in confusion when something... felt off... for a moment.

Had Kaori and Kayo taken the time to notice they would have noticed her eyes flashed red. But since they were preoccupied with the reiatsu currently crushing them... well, they were having trouble breathing. The same with Riko.

Renzo hopped a moment, taking two steps back as he stared at his hands. He curled his fingers into fists, turning to face the concrete wall. He paused before narrowing his eyes, pulling his arms back at the same time his eyes flashed red. Before anyone could even see him he punched the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. Ichigo turned, eyes growing impossibly wide as he gawked.

The group stayed silent.

"_Yeah!_ I'm feeling so fucking good right now!" Renzo held up his fists with a grin. He paused. "...Shit, my hand split."

"Dumbass!" Zenaku grabbed his hand, grumbling as he held his hand above it and started healing it.

"Oi, at least think before you start breaking stuff!" Kensei snapped, holding a hand out towards the broken wall.

"We don't think," Reizo placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "We just do."

"...That was fuckin' retarded." Ichirou deadpanned, sending his friend a flat stare.

"...Something is wrong." Nojima spoke up, eyes narrowed as he stared at his leader.

Both groups of Taicho's and the prisoners(and Ichigo) looked towards the courtyard. Five minutes had went by and Tetsuya wasn't moving. Ichirou frowned and moved towards the railing. He opened his mouth and called him, snapping him out of his stupor. It wasn't long until Tetsuya was next the group, giving them a warm smile. Kurotsuchi nodded in satisfaction, relishing in the fact he could study the reiatsu now.

"I'm sorry, Soutaicho," Tetsuya said, giving a close-eyed smile. "But I am going to call it a day."

Yamamoto frowned and nodded, watching as the tall man bowed and turned to walk away. Kurotsuchi was talking about how pleased he would be once he requested Tetsuya to his lab, which gained him wary glares from the group. Though they all frowned and turned when they heard a strange sound come from tall grey haired man. He had stumbled, placing his hand on the railing and holding his side for a minute or two. Everyone stayed silent, confused.

"Joshi?" Nikito called out, frowning suspiciously.

Tetsuya turned, eyebrows furrowed as he gave an exhausted smile. "I am fine, Nikito. Just tired." He turned, continuing to head back to the first division.

He got to the other side of the courtyard, while his comrades were about to continue to train, when he started coughing. Zenaku tensed and looked across the courtyard, seeing their leader covering his mouth. The Taichos that were about to leave soon stopped and frowned in confusion when the coughing continued.

"Joshi!" Zenaku yelled, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line.

Tetsuya turned and smiled. "I am fine, Zenaku!" He called out.

Though the next time he coughed he widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

Blood splashed through his hand and hit the ground.

Everyone that had been watching him in confusion widened their eyes. Riko stood up, along with Kaori and Kayo, shock written all over their faces. The Soutaicho opened his eyes, frowning as he saw what had happened. Tetsuya winced, using both hands to cover his mouth as he continued coughing. He doubled over, holding onto the railing. He uncovered his mouth, panting heavily and trembling as he stared at the blood on his hand.

Something tore inside his body, widening his eyes and crying out through gritted teeth. More blood came up. People were standing up, all their eyes wide with horror and confusion. When he fell to his knees he looked up with an exhausted look on his face, seeing Zenaku hold his hand out in front of his face. Soon his eyes rolled back, the scarred man catching him before he hit the ground. He set him down gently, pausing before he made a fist. His hand lit up, and once the light died down he opened his fist.

Tiny particles floated above the unconscious man, some particles remaining blue and some turning red.

Unohana, who was making her way over, frowned at the unusual technique.

"What happened?!" Ichirou snarled, stopping next to the scarred man.

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" Zenaku snarled, his eyes flicking all over the man's body. "Fuck...!" He cursed, hitting the ground.

"What is it?" Shiko asked, frowning as he appeared next to the man.

Zenaku's eyes were hard, his teeth grit and he held his hand above his chest, a green glow hovering above the man. The Taichos had made their way over, all frowning and turning to look at Kurotsuchi. They waited for an explanation, only to see the scientist frowning. The scarred man turned and punched the ground, his eyes wide with rage.

"His body's breaking down already!" Zenaku snarled, causing the group to widen their eyes. "Not even ten minutes!" He growled, quickly healing several places. He glared at the restraint on his wrist and turned. "Nojima!"

The emotionless man stepped forward, staring at the wrist that Zenaku held out towards him. The Taichos frowned, about to ask what he was doing, when Nojima pressed a finger against the restraint. With a flash of light it unwrapped itself from Zenaku's wrist, causing the Taichos to widen their eyes. The hell?! The scarred man moved quickly, healing as many parts of the man as possible.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Zenaku gritted his teeth. He turned, glaring at Kurotsuchi. "You! Put that restraint back on!"

"What?!" Kurotsuchi frowned and sent him a glare. "Do not forget who you are currently working for-"

Zenaku's hand lashed out, grabbing the front of his robes and bringing him close. "I have worked too fuckin' _long_ on Joshi just for him to die as soon as some fuckin' trinket releases his reiatsu! If you don't put that back on right now I will rip you limb from limb!" He leaned forward and hissed. "And that's not a threat, it's a fuckin' promise!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Kurotsuchi..." The scientist looked at him. "...do it." He nodded, looking at the incredibly pale man.

He looked frail already...

"I do not need your permission, Kurosaki." Kurotsuchi said, quickly pulling out a spare and heading for the man.

He attached it to Tetsuya's wrist, quickly using reiatsu to attach it once more. The eight standing around the man frowned when that feeling of sensing each other closely disappeared. Tetsuya took a deep breath and relaxed, brows still furrowed. Zenaku bent down, continuing to work on the man before he took one look at the leader's face.

"He's sick." Zenaku stated, continuing to work.

Shiko sighed and slowly shook his head. "We've just went down one man and lost our greatest advantage." He said, looking at the others to see them frown.

"Will he live?" Yamamoto asked, seeing the scarred man glance at him.

"Yeah. So long as his reiatsu's sealed, he'll live," Zenaku grunted, eyes narrowed in concentration. "There's still some torn parts inside, but I'm healin' 'em." He paused before he turned to stare at the scientist. "Yer smart... I sure as fuckin' hope ya can find a way for him to get his reiatsu working _with_ him instead of _against_ him." He turned and went back to work.

"And once you find a solution, he'll have to work fast so it doesn't start tearing his insides again." Rina murmured, staring worriedly at the unconscious man.

"Hmm..." Kurotsuchi frowned. "I'll find one. And _when_ I do..." No if. Meaning he did not intend for it to backfire again. Silence covered the area. "...You are to never make fun of my appearance again." He turned and walked away, already forming ideas.

Wry smiles crossed the twins' faces, staring down at the man. Zenaku moved back and frowned.

"Ichirou, gonna need ya ta carry him ta the first division," He stood up, hands clenched tightly together. "I took care of the serious wounds. I'll finish healin' him there."

The frowning man nodded and bent down, putting Tetsuya on his back as he stood. The grey haired man panted heavily, sweat rolling down his face. Nojima reached out and touched his forehead, bringing his hand away and frowning at how hot he felt. Yamamoto turned his gaze towards his former third seat, seeing that he looked incredibly flushed. He lost his health so quickly mere _moments_ after that restraint came off... Ichirou grunted and disappeared, already heading for the first division. Zenaku breathed slowly, trying to calm down as he glared at the ground.

"Three weeks," He murmured lightly, gaining the Soutaicho's attention. Zenaku frowned and looked at him. "I predicted... three weeks... before we came here to get Riko two years ago."

Yamamoto continued to frown, waiting for the man to elaborate while all the Taichos frowned when all the prisoners left to head for their room to tend to their leader. Zenaku continued when his comrades were gone, looking very grim.

"That he would die."

* * *

Yamamoto stood before Central Forty-six once more, telling them what had happened and that they would need more time before they attempted to release Reta's reiatsu once more. He told them Kurotsuchi was already working on a way to help the man and also told them that had he continued to live without the restraint he had been given by the scientist he would be dead by now. He told the elders that while the prisoners had been out they had had their kido master, Yamazaki Nojima, analyzing the restraints while they had been out.

Meaning they could have escaped their restraints earlier.

And none the wiser since he was telling them the information... _that_ information went to Hijo.

The white haired man tilted his head. "Hmm..."

"What?" Rei grunted, sending the man a wary stare as they sat around the fire.

Hijo was holding a stick over the fire, blinking for a moment. "..." A wide malicious smile crossed his face. "Reta Tetsuya..." He slowly tilted his head and smiled. "You always got in my way whenever I tried to play with Nojima."

The people around the fire frowned and glanced at one another, looking back in confusion.

"But _now_..." Hijo narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I _finally_ get to play... with Nojima... without _you_ to get in my way."

* * *

**GASP! D: **

**Stuff happening one after another, right? XD First, Nikito can't fight, Tetsuya got severely hurt and has a bad fever, and now Hijo knows that the leader is now out for the count. D: And relationships being repaired... Hmm... X3**

**Oh, noes! DX Tetsuya! Don't die! Bad time for Tetsuya to get incredibly sick. D: And Kurotsuchi _will_ figure out a way to fix Tetsuya! :D He is one of the smartest people in the Soul Society, after all. X3**

**I can't stop making dang cliffhangers! XD It really sucks! XD**

**April 7, 2013**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**arabella15** – Yes, they are! =D

**StarTime101** – I'm sorry. XD But I finished and I just couldn't stop writing. XD

**Undefined** – I loved it. X3 Kaori just dumbstruck... XD

**DemonVermin** – Yes, they did. :] And yes, Riko, be careful. XD Yes, the hell butterflies so suck. XD And I'll tell her. :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I missed Hijo. X3 And he has recruited three people to go with him! D:

**whitefyrefoxxy** – At least someone likes them. :D Riko fainting was awesome. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – He won't die! =D But he'll be hurting. DX

**Dina Sana** – Thank you. =3

**DreamingInThePast** – My maybe's make it mysterious. XD I couldn't help but make the scenes cheesy. XD I got the case of cuteness. XD Nojima can be scary without even trying. X3 He can be awesome when he wants to. :D And yes, Kurotsuchi _will_ figure it out, because he is awesome like that! =D

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Yeah~! :D Almost, now the Taichos just have to find them. XD

Someone _finally_ remembers Kenpachi~! =D Fourteen pages... :3 The office scene is a little too long... XP But there is also a whole other bunch of stuff going on! :D

And whoa, whoa, whoa! D: I just thought I'd count how much OCs I have in this story for fun...

I have over _twenty-five_ OCs in this story! 0.0 And I still have more to come. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and a little fighting.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Stop, Zenaku."

Ichirou walked over, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. The scarred man sighed, turning to stare up at their temporary leader before shaking his head. It had been twenty-two hours since he was forced to knock out their leader... and he had yet to awaken. His fever was getting worse by the hour so they had to constantly wet his face to cool him down. The windows were open to let a cool breeze through. Zenaku had slept, but only for a little while before he was back to work.

"You can't do anymore for him, he has to pull himself through," Ichirou said, seeing the man clench his hands into fists. "Zenaku... it's not your fault you couldn't help him. It's that damn reiatsu of his." He said, glancing at the unconscious man for a moment.

"...He had three or four weeks, Ichirou," Zenaku said, gazing at the man with a frown. "You have... _no_ idea how relieved I was to see him still alive." He said, referring to the moment when they all reunited in the Soutaicho's office.

"Yeah..." Ichirou looked down at the floor. "Me, too."

"Got more water." Reizo said, walking into the room with a bucket.

"Whoa, Zenaku, you look _awful_," Renzo commented, cringing as he stared at one of his longest friends. "...Maybe you should sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"Zenaku," He turned his head, seeing Rina staring at him worriedly. "I'll look after him... You just go eat with the others. And maybe go for a walk." She gave him a sad smile. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his. "He'll be fine."

"...Yeah..." Zenaku frowned slowly. "Now let go before Ichirou decides ta kill me."

She blinked and turned her head, seeing Ichirou glaring down at Zenaku. Releasing the man she walked over towards the taller one and hugged him, causing him to frown and look to the side as he blushed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, causing the twins to coo and smile brightly.

"Ya have time ta be hormonal, ya have time ta look after Joshi." Zenaku drawled, walking by with a flat look on his face.

Ichirou and Rina shot him glares, frowning as he walked out of the room with the twins, Nojima, and Shiko. Nikito sat beside their leader's futon, gazing down at him with a solemn expression. The taller one conscious in the room frowned before he bent down and pecked Rina quickly before he turned and walked away. Rina smiled and watched as he left the room, turning to stare at Nikito.

"You should eat, too," Rina said, seeing the man shake his head. "Nikito... you know what Joshi would say."

"He in not awake right now, is he." Nikito said, refusing to move.

"Nikito,"

"I will not listen to you," Nikito said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "You were told to look after him, not me."

Rina sighed. "Then maybe you would like to explain to me why you are like this," She said, motioning towards him. "Zenaku has told us you are depressed. Why?" She asked, frowning at him.

Nikito gave her an unimpressed stare. "..._That_... is none of your concern."

"We need you to help us, Nikito!" Rina snapped, sending the man a glare. "With Joshi's reiatsu we always beat his brother's fighters! But without it we're about the same."

"I realize," Nikito said, sending the woman a bland stare. "But since the Taichos _now_ know that you've had the potential to release the bindings they are now keeping a tighter leash on us. And since I am on_ suicidal watch,_ because of you blunder heads and your big mouths, I cannot train." He looked back at the unconscious man. "Not that I would."

"You are...! You are just...!" Rina shook in anger, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Agh! Watch him by yourself!" She turned and stomped towards the exit.

"Gladly." Nikito murmured, closing his eyes and sighing.

Rina huffed, stomping down the hallway. He stayed silent, slowly opening his eyes and gazing at their fallen leader with a frown. Reaching towards the rag he grabbed it and dunked it into the cool water, wringing it out before he placed it back on his leader's forehead. Tetsuya let out shuddering breaths, his face looking pained.

"Reta-sama..." Nikito closed his eyes and hung his head. "I do not know what to do anymore..."

He blinked, hearing the door sliding open and turning his head to see—His eyes grew wide when he saw Riko, frowning in confusion when he saw her peer inside. Her eyes landed on Tetsuya, her eyebrows furrowing before she stepped inside. She didn't look at him the entire time until she was sitting across from him on the other side of the tall man. She cleared her throat, nodding across to the man. Nikito stared at her, eyes still slightly wide before he furrowed his brows and looked down at his leader.

"So, uh... he wake up at all?" Riko asked, frowning when the man shook his head.

"No... Not once." Nikito answered softly.

Riko hummed and nodded. She soon frowned when he stayed quiet and cleared her throat. She's never spoken to him... so what the hell should she say?

"I trust both you and Zaraki Taicho are doing well?" Nikito asked, gazing at the woman questioningly.

Riko froze and gawked at the man. How the hell does he—?! Oh, yeah, of course he knew. Slowly, she frowned and started thinking. Were they? Hell, she didn't know. As soon as he said they'd talk later—and she woke up—she hauled tail and ran to the ninth division. She did _not_ hide in her room. She shrugged and shook her hand in a 'so-so' fashion.

"Hmm..." Nikito nodded and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I... apologize, Riko."

"For what?" Riko asked, blinking in confusion.

He looked up and furrowed his brows in confusion. "For... taking your family away from you and ruining... your life." He cleared his throat and looked away.

"They came back," His head shot up, sending her a surprised stare. Riko was gazing at the unconscious man with a smile. "Even if it was for a stupid reason, but... I still got my family back." She looked up and grinned at the grey haired man. "You're my family, too. So, yeah... I'm just happy to get my family back."

Nikito's breath hitched, his eyes growing wide. "T-Thank you, Riko."

"You don't have to thank me for that!" Riko said, waving her hand dismissively with a smirk. "And it was my choice to leave the manor. And look at all the things I did!" At this she stood up and raised her hands and gave an excited grin. "I became a shinigami, I got into the academy after two tries on the entrance exam... Which sucked, but still... I was the ninth seat of the eleventh division before I was transferred and demoted!"

"...You were transferred?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes and frowning. "But... congratulations."

"Thanks." Riko said, sending the man a wide smirk. "But I gotta go now before Muguruma Taicho... gets mad." She shrugged lightly and muttered under her breath about hoping not to get another strike.

"I hope to see you later, Riko." Nikito said, giving the woman a nod.

She sent him a thumbs up and walked towards the door, waving before she walked out. Nikito stared at the door before he looked down. Closing his eyes, he furrowed his brows while the sides of his lips curled upwards as his hands shook.

* * *

"I'm getting really fuckin' tired of these meetings." Kenpachi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest while he glared ahead.

Zenaku stumbled into the room, reaching up to rub his head as he scowled. Ichirou walked in and pushed him, causing him to stumble once more and snarl at him. They both glared at one another, both giving up when Nojima told them they were blocking his way. They formed a line, staring at the Taichos with frowns on their faces, each one looking weary and... cranky.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, gazing at them curiously.

"_Swell_." Reizo said sarcastically, smiling tensely—causing the Taichos to blink in surprise when his smile twitched.

"Can we jus' start an' get this over with?" Zenaku growled, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have a patient currently sick and no one is watching him."

The Soutaicho sent him a glare, receiving a scoff but the man remained silent. He then asked which one would speak for them, since the one he usually negotiated with was not there. The group blinked and frowned, all glancing at one another. Nikito shook his head when they looked at him. They got a very dark curse from Ichirou. Slowly, all their gazes fell upon the most vocal and well-mannered of the group.

Shiko frowned. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Get the hell over there!" Zenaku growled, pushing him forward with a scowl.

The brunette stumbled, regaining his stance and turning to send the man a glare before he stood straight and cleared his throat. He nodded to the Soutaicho to continue. Ichigo had to frown in confusion, observing the usually laid-back man. Well, he hasn't known him long, but he was always relaxed. _Now_, he kinda looked... irritated.

"Yesterday, your healer," Zenaku scoffed loudly. "told me some... disturbing news concerning Reta Tetsuya."

Shiko gazed at the Soutaicho with a frown. "Is there a question to your statement?" He asked, a cruel smirk crossing his face. "You see, Soutaicho, my temper is rather _short_ since my leader had his insides torn by that reiatsu inside of him!" He snapped lightly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"I suggest you watch your temper." Soi Fon said coldly, sending the man a glare.

"Spare me, woman. I currently do not care about your speeches concerning rank," Shiko drawled, sending the woman a cool stare. "So... I kindly ask you to shut your mouth." He smirked widely.

He yelped when something hit his head at the same time a look of fury crossed the woman's face. Turning, he rubbed the back of his head and looked down... staring at the sandal. He looked up, seeing Ichirou glaring at him. A silent warning. Sighing, he nodded and looked back, apologizing to the woman that glared at him.

"Yes," Shiko said, letting out a small sigh. "Joshi was not supposed to be alive. But it was thanks to that Taicho's little restraint that he is alive today." He bowed towards the man, causing the other Taichos to blink in surprise. "So you have my thanks."

Kurotsuchi nodded. "I have yet to find a solution, but it should not take long."

The group relaxed at those words, nodding and thanking the man. Though the twins ran up to him and hugged him, both grinning widely when he hissed and pushed at them to let go. Ichirou groaned and rolled his eyes, snapping at them to let the man go before he let him do anything he wanted to them in his lab. They squeaked and jumped off of the man, holding up their hands and backing away. Though once they heard the tall man growl they turned and bounded back towards the group.

"Ah..." Shiko sighed and gave a smile. "May we continue?" He blinked for a moment before smiling. "Ah, you! The, uh... short one!" He waved his hands towards the white haired Taicho.

Hitsugaya frowned. "What?" He said, sending the brunette a glare.

"You look happier," Shiko commented, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "Am I right to assume little Kayo-chan has agreed?"

Hitsugaya made no movement, though his cheeks grew red. Shiko smiled brightly and looked at the Taicho of the sixth division, asking him the same question with him and Kaori. Byakuya sent him a glare and gave a curt nod, which made the smile brighten even more. Lastly, he looked at the tall man with the eye patch.

"I trust you and Riko are the same?" Shiko asked, giving a wide smirk. Kenpachi grunted and shrugged lightly before he gave a curt nod. "Wonderful~! I hope that you-"

"What?"

Shiko's eyes grew impossibly wide at the same time he froze. Oh-no... Closing his eyes tightly, he cringed, slowly turning to see Ichirou frowning at him. Rina's eyes were also wide, sending him a shocked stare that asked how he could possibly forget that _he_ was there. He was caught up in the moment of feeling happiness that they were starting over, it was not his fault—Okay, so it was his fault, but he...!

"Yes?" Shiko asked, smiling tensely.

"Why did you just say Riko?" Ichirou said, narrowing his eyes at the same time he glanced over at the Taicho of the eleventh.

"O-Oh, y-you misunderstand, Ichirou!" Shiko said, giving a wide nervous grin. "I-I just meant _another_ Riko! T-There are tons of people with the same name, you know that!"

The twins' eyes lit up, both blinking before they grinned. Ichirou's frown grew, arms crossed over his chest as he looked up and glanced at the Taicho once more. His eyes narrowed, studying the man closely. Shiko froze and looked at Rina, seeing her fumble before she poked the man. Ichirou grunted, ignoring her at the same time he slowly tilted his head to the side. Kenpachi frowned and sent him a glare, wanting to know why the hell he was looking at him like that.

Ichirou blinked, a few flashes going through his mind.

His eyes slowly started widening with recognition, which made both Shiko and Rina's eyes go wide.

"Don't look like that! Don't look like that!" Shiko whispered harshly, shaking on spot.

Rina looked between the two tall men with wide eyes.

The twins started shaking from excitement and grinned ear to ear.

Nojima blinked.

Zenaku frowned at why the hell everyone was so damn quiet.

Nikito closed his eyes and sighed.

"I remember you, you son of a bitch!" Ichirou snarled, taking two steps forward as his expression grew enraged. Shiko jumped in front of him and held his hands up as he gave a nervous smile.

"Finally." Shinji murmured, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Took 'im long enough."

Ichirou was growling, shaking in restrained anger as he glared at the other man, who glared back at him. So the bastard finally remember him? Kenpachi scoffed lightly while thinking it took him long enough. Zenaku and Nojima, the only two that were in the dark, frowned in confusion as they looked at the tall man curiously. Shiko held up his hands to ward the man off, giving a nervous smile. Though he soon squawked when Ichirou grabbed his shoulder and tossed him aside. Ichigo blinked and widened his eyes. What was going on?!

"_I'll kill you...!_" Ichirou snarled, stomping over towards the man.

"Oh, god! I knew I shouldn't have helped!" Shiko muttered, standing up as he sent a worried stare over to Rina, who returned the look.

Ichirou stopped, causing the brunette to go rigid. Why did he stop? He couldn't have heard him, right? He started shaking when he slowly turned to stare at him. His heart started thudding quickly in his chest, paling considerably before a wide, nervous grin crossed his face. Rina was also shaking, glancing at the Taicho of the eleventh to see him relax. He had tensed to get ready when Ichirou stomped his way to him.

"Shiko," Ichirou rumbled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y-Yes?" Shiko asked, glancing at the Taichos before looking back.

Why the hell weren't they doing anything?!

"What you said just now..." Ichirou's eyes started glowing white, his upper lip curling into a snarl. "did something happen with this... Taicho... and Riko?" He received a hesitant nod. "And... did you help him?" He growled lowly.

"M-Me? Help a _Taicho?_" Shiko started chuckling nervously. "Of course not! Never! Don't be silly!" He took a step back when the look of fury remained.

"Really?" Ichirou murmured, watching as the brunette backed up. "Because I clearly heard you a moment ago." He slowly made his way towards the usually laid back man.

Shiko started chuckling nervously, backing away as he held up his hands. He quickly rounded around the tall man, making his way towards the Taichos. Ichirou won't attack if he's near them, right? He quickly tried to explain, stumbling over his words as nervousness coursed through him. Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why now of all times did he finally learn the truth?! And when their leader was incapacitated!

"N-Now, Ichirou, please! Let's think clearly for a minute! R-Riko and this fine gentlemen right here were obviously distraught that they ended their relationship!" Shiko held an arm out towards the Taicho with a grin, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide. "I-I only tried to help out of the goodness of my heart!"

"Their relationship ended..." Ichirou snarled and narrowed his eyes. "AND YOU FIXED IT?!"

"_N-No!_" Shiko let out a breathy little, nervous chuckle. He yelped when he tripped, quickly crawling back when the tall man drew closer. "I-I just thought it would be fun!" His eyes started growing when his comrade growled. "I-I mean, I just thought I would help! R-Riko's two little friends are with these two Taichos, so I thought I'd..." He swallowed visibly. "help?" He squeaked.

"I'm a reasonable man, Shiko," Ichirou rumbled, lifting his hands and cracking his knuckles. "I'll beat ya until you pass out... and I'll make sure not to break any bones." A frightening grin crossed his face.

Shiko screamed, standing up and rushing over towards the Taichos. He stopped next to the Soutaicho, glancing at Ichirou to see him still making his way towards him. No good! He hopped on spot for a moment, glancing at the Soutaicho and his lap. He only took a moment to decide before...

...he jumped onto Yamamoto's lap.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes and stared incredulously at the brunette.

"This is a fun meeting," Kyoraku said, chuckling as he watched.

"Get outta his lap!" Ichirou growled, stomping up to the desk and growling under his breath.

"No." Shiko shook his head.

"I said-"

"No!"

"Whoa, hold on!" Zenaku frowned and sent his comrade a confused frown. "What'd he do ta make ya so pissed off? An' what does it hafta do with patchy over there and Riko?" He nodded towards Kenpachi, who sent him a dark glare for the name.

Ichirou turned and started explaining to him, both Zenaku and Nojima's confused expressions slowly turning into understanding and recognition. Their eyes grew wide, both soon sending Shiko glares while said man wrapped his arms around the Soutaicho's neck, refusing to move even when the man ordered him to. Nojima stepped forward, eyes hard and cold and mouth in a firm line.

"I do not approve," Nojima said, his gaze causing the brunette to pale.

"Approve of what?" Zenaku frowned in confusion and glanced at him.

"The relationship," Nojima answered, turning to send the Taicho of the eleventh a cold glare. "I do not approve of Riko's relations with this... barbarian."

Kenpachi scowled.

He hated this fucking family.

"Ya fuckin' helped him?!" Zenaku snarled, stomping over to the desk and glaring at the brunette. "This dumbass?! This... ugly son of a bitch!"

"Ya ain't exactly handsome yourself, asshole!" Kenpachi growled, sending the scarred man a glare.

"Rina knew first!" Shiko yelped, eyes wide with fear and nervousness.

"_WHAT?!_" Ichirou and Zenaku roared, turning to glare at the woman.

Rina narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Is there some wrong with what I did?" The two gawked at her. "Of course not. I did what I wanted to do, and none of you can tell me otherwise." She crossed her arms at the same time her eyelids lowered, giving a somewhat sensual look. "I actually think they're cute together."

"You... _what?!_" Ichirou snarled, eye twitching as he gave a dark grin.

"He's actually quite handsome, too." Rina said, turning to wink at the Taicho.

Kenpachi blinked and widened his eyes. Okay? Suddenly, Ichirou turned and started glaring at him, fire seeming to burn in his eyes.

"Are you _trying_ to make him more mad?!" Shiko snapped, sending the woman a glare.

Rina blinked before she smiled and nodded towards the twins. "They knew, too."

The twins froze. "_How did you know?!_"

Rina sent them a stare that said she figured it out sometime along the way. They both cringed when Zenaku stomped over to them, grabbed them, and started slapping and yelling why they didn't tell them. Ichigo cringed and watched in astonishment. Okay, he was not expecting this at all. He wasn't expecting a fight like this, either, but still... The Taichos watched in stunned silence when Ichirou turned his attention back to the brunette and grabbed the side of the desk and tossed it aside, everything that was on top of it flying everywhere. Shiko screamed and disappeared, having used shunpo to get across the room and started trembling.

Ichirou snarled and turned to glare at him.

"WAIT!" Shiko yelled, causing everyone to go quiet and stare at him. He was met with glares. He sighed and stood straight, dusting himself off. "I apologize, Soutaicho, I did not mean for any of this to happen... I also did not mean to sit on your lap. But if it's any consolation, you're very comfy." The old man glared at him. "And, Ichirou, Zenaku..." He stared at the two that glared at him. "I will take whatever punishment you see fit, but I want one thing." He sent the two firm stares.

"What?!" Ichirou growled, teeth bared and hands clenched tightly together until his knuckles were white.

"A ten second head start."

As soon as he finished he ran towards the door, wrenched it open, and started screaming hysterically as he ran down the hallway. The twins sent the two nervous grins before they also darted out of the room, screaming just as loudly. Rina gave a frustrated sigh and glanced at Nojima, seeing him shake his head lightly.

"One..." Ichirou started, gaining shocked stares. "Two..." He cracked his neck and knuckles. "Three..." Zenaku rolled his shoulders and smirked. "Four..." His eyes were burning with fury. "Five..."

"Six..." Zenaku started, a wide, frightening grin crossing his face. "Seven... eight... nine..."

"_Ten_." They both finished.

They both shot for the door, bolting down the hallway. Rina huffed and ran after them, yelling at them to stop before they attempted to hurt Shiko or the twins. Stunned silence was left, while Nikito rolled his eyes and sighed. Nojima stayed silent, staring at the open doors with narrowed eyes. He glanced towards the Taichos, his eyes causing them to freeze for a moment.

"My comrades have left. I see no reason to remain here," Nojima turned and walked towards the doors. "I hope you have a good day, Taichos."

Nikito watched him leave, blinking once. "...I apologize," He said, turning and bowing towards the group of stunned people. "but they are more... _controlled_ when Joshi is with them, which is why they haven't had fights like this in a while." He tilted his head and raised his brows. "It was quite refreshing, if not annoying."

"Uh... Are they... always like that?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion.

"Unfortunately, yes. Though this fight was quite serious. When Ichirou says he won't try to break bones... he is quite serious," Nikito shook his head lightly. "Is there anything regarding Joshi?" Kurotsuchi nodded. "Then I shall remain." He bowed towards the Taichos once more.

Slowly, one by one the Taichos nodded to get themselves situated and started discussing topics regarding the defence systems and the man currently unconscious.

* * *

"So... you, too, huh?"

Kaori slowly nodded with a scowl. "I didn't _mean_ for it to happen... I mean... I just ran back to the eighth division and hid in my room after it happened." She looked away as she blushed in embarrassment.

"So you're avoiding him?" Kayo asked, looking up at the redhead curiously as they walked down the street.

"Yep."

Riko cleared her throat and looked away. "I ran back to the ninth... but _not_ to hide," She received two unconvinced stares. "...Okay, fine. I went to hide, but that's it! But for a good reason! He was... kissing me like crazy!" She shuddered at the same time a goofy smile crossed her face.

Kaori blinked before smirking slyly. "You liked it."

"No!" Riko sent her a glare.

"You _just_ smiled, you liked it."

"...I couldn't help but say yes when he asked me," Kayo said, raising her hands and covering her face as she blushed profusely. "I didn't mean to nod when he asked me!" She turned and pouted when she heard the two snicker.

"Not to mention he said he loves you," Riko said, a wicked grin crossing her face. "How _adorable_."

"Shut up!" Kayo pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aw, don't be like that, Kayo," Kaori said, grabbing the small blonde and hugging her as she cooed. "Don't be embarrassed just because he told you he loves you. Just wait until you're like adults."

Kayo flinched and got out of her grip, stomping down the street with a pout. Her friends grinned before they ran after her, yelling, "Don't be mad, baby, we were just kidding!', which made her even more mad. How would _they_ like it if she made fun of _them?! _They yelped when she tripped them, groaning and rubbing their faces while Kayo walked down the street with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Someone stopped, looking up to stare at the gates guarding the Seireitei. He hummed, eyes looking everywhere to see if there was an entry point. Nope. Nothing in sight. He turned to stare at the guardian standing in front of the gate, the sides of his mouth curling upwards. The three people behind him frowned, staring at the large being uneasily.

"See! See!" Hijo jumped and grinned. "I told you they were guarding the gates~!" He sang and giggled.

"Hold on..." Rei turned and scowled down at the smaller man... though everyone was smaller than him. "Did ya get me ta come ta open that gate?"

"Yep." Hijo agreed, giving a giggle. He reached up and patted the man's large arm. "Since you are physically strong." He slowly tilted his head. "Though I don't think you are physically stronger than Murakami Ichirou and Tanaka Zenaku."

Rei scoffed. "I'm stronger than those bastards." He looked at the guard. "Well... go knock 'im out, Hijo."

Hijo narrowed his eyes and smiled widely.

* * *

"Fuck... lost them."

Zenaku growled and looked around down the street. He always forgot how fast that idiot can be. But considering he was recruited for his speed that was understandable. He cursed and hit the air, stuffing his hands into his pants and walking down the street. Stupid Shiko and Rina... why the _hell_ would they help that bastard with Riko?! He wasn't good enough for her. He narrowed his eyes and huffed, blinking when someone popped out from a corner in front of him.

"Hi," Seika grinned widely.

It was pure coincidence they were in the same area. Since Hitsugaya Taicho was so uptight and ordered her to deliver paperwork. So a few streets back when she had been walking down the street, grumbling, she had jumped in surprise when tall, dark and handsom- _Scary_! Scary... had ran by. So, she had stuffed the forms into her robes and ran after him until he stopped. She felt irritation when he sent her a glare.

"Get lost. I don't have time for ya," Zenaku walked around her and continued on down the street. "Fuckin' woman..." He grumbled.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you and say I'm sorry!" Seika jogged after him and turned to jog backwards when she was in front of him.

He sent her an irritated glare before looking forward with a scowl.

"So, uh... what happened to your eye?" Seika asked, continuing to jog backwards.

"Nikito." Zenaku grumbled, his face growing dark.

"Yeee..." Seika cringed, cursing herself. She just made this worse by asking one question. Damn you, Renta. Wait, compliments! She'll give him compliments!" I bet you have a big dick!" She said, grinning up at the man before she froze and widened her eyes.

"What?" Zenaku stopped and sent her a shocked stare.

"Uh, I meant to say I bet you have big arms!"

"What?"

"I-I mean... You can heal, right?" She gave a wide, nervous grin.

Zenaku frowned and sent her a stare that asked if she was retarded. "Yeah, I can heal. Can't heal myself like Unohana Taicho can but I can heal good enough." He frowned before he continued down the street. "Doesn't mean I'll heal anyone else besides my comrades."

"Oh..." Seika frowned, wondering how she could improve this. "So, uh... I seen you heal that guy yesterday. You seem pretty good." She grinned once more. "Where did you lean healing kido?"

"Fourth division." Zenaku grunted, letting out a frustrated sigh. What the hell did she want?

"Awesome. I'd learn healing kido, but I'm afraid... I'm not good at kido," Seika said, backing up with a scowl. "But if I could learn how that'd be amazing." She held up her fists and struck the air with a grin. "Then I could beat up my brother, heal him, then beat him up again."

Zenaku quirked a brow before he smirked in amusement. Seika saw, pausing and giving a wide grin. Improvement! She held up her fists before jogging after the tall man, continuing to ask him question and he would give small answers. Though once she asked if he can get a woman to orgasm quickly he sent her a scowl, which made her apologize pretty quickly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

This woman was weird.

* * *

"Aw, poor fucker," Someone kicked the unconscious guard. "Guess it's true what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fuckin' fall."

"Do ya _really_ need ta swear _all_ the time?" Rei asked, turning to send the redhead an irritated glare. "It gets annoyin'."

"Just hurry up and open the fucking gate, dumb fuck." He retorted.

Rei narrowed his eyes and shook his anger, turning to face the large gate. He was taller than normal people, but not a big as the people that guarded the gates to the Seireitei. Thank god. He walked forward, making his three comrades look on in wonder as he bent down and reached under. Hijo raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow~!" Hijo grinned when the gate started rising. "Good thing you're strong, Rei-Rei~!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Nojima stopped walking, narrowed eyes scanning the area. Their reiatsu were in several different places in the Seireitei. He was surprised by how far they went. He hoped someone stayed behind to watch their fallen leader, but that was most likely Nikito. Satisfied that someone was watching him, he continued forward down the street to look for his comrades. He stopped and turned, eyes much colder.

Something felt off...

Something familiar.

Frowning slightly he walked down the street. He needed to locate one of his comrades. There was something in the air that was making him uneasy.

* * *

"Fuck! I lost him!" Ichirou snarled, glaring down the streets.

"Well, good!" Rina snapped, turning to glare up at the man. "We only did what we thought was good for Riko!"

"Oh, _really?_ And _when_ were ya gonna tell me that bastard was with Riko?" Ichirou asked, sending her a glare and a scowl. "And why the hell would she be with someone like _him_ of all people?! She should be with someone I approve of!"

"Ichirou," Rina said, hands on her hips as she frowned. "Be truthful. You would _never_ approve of _anyone_ being with Riko romantically."

He growled lowly. "When I find Shiko I'm gonna cut his damn hair off."

Rina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ichirou, why don't you just accept that Riko is a grown woman?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Here's an idea," Ichirou turned and gave her a mock smile. "Why don't you shut up?!" He snarled, his look turning dark.

"W-What...?" Rina gasped, eyes wide with shock. She soon narrowed them. "Oh, Ichirou, darling." She called out sweetly, watching as he looked around the area, as if expecting the brunette to show up.

"What is it?"

"You have something on your face." Rina said, making him turn and frown in confusion, touching his face lightly.

"What?"

"This!"

A pained yell sounded around the area after her fist made contact.

* * *

"Alright, where do we go?" Rei asked, dropping the gate and groaning.

"Do you all remember how their reiatsu feels?" Hijo asked, back facing them. They frowned and glanced at one another, all saying they remembered. "Good... Bye bye~!" He turned and grinned, disappearing from where he stood.

"Eh?! Where the fuck did he go?!" The redhead yelled, looking around the area.

"M-Maybe he went to find..." The dark haired man swallowed hard when they stared at him. "Nojima?"

"Most likely." Rei grunted, turning and giving a smirk. "...One of 'em's close." He turned and started running down the street, making the other two frown and glance at each other.

"...Fuckers left us!"

"Do you need to swear _all_ the time?" The timid one asked.

"Fuck you! I'm going this way, I sense one of 'em!" The redhead turned and ran down the street with a grin, leaving the man by himself.

The timid man frowned and jumped when he heard something. He turned, seeing several shinigami turn their heads to stare at him in confusion before they frowned and started yelling what he was doing in the Seireitei. His eyes grew wide when they drew closer, backing away and breathing harshly. Oh-no.

* * *

"We're saved!" Reizo fell to his knees and started sobbing dramatically.

"Yes... We live another day." Renzo said, hands on his hips as he stared in the distance just as dramatically.

They started snickering before Reizo stood up, dusting off the dirt before they started walking down the street. At least they lost them. Thank god that since Ichirou and Zenaku were bigger they were slower. But damn that Shiko for being fast. They had been following him when they ran out of the building, but after he used a couple shunpo they lost him.

Reizo looked up in thought. "Renzo..." His brother hummed lightly. "What do we do now, that they know we know?" He asked, glancing at his brother curiously.

"What do you think?" Renzo gave a wide grin. "We continue on with the plan. Just because Ichirou doesn't approve of the big bastard," They also did not like the man. "doesn't mean he'll care about Kaori-chan and Kayo-chan."

Reizo blinked before a gave an identical grin. They snickered as they walked down the street.

* * *

"I'm sorry," He tilted his head, letting a cruel smile cross his face. "but you scared me."

He giggled, staring down at the dead shinigami, holding his sword close. He blinked when he heard sirens, looking up and widening his eyes curiously when he saw screens appearing above the city with large words written across. He merely blinked before he turned, sensing one of the people he was looking for.

"Time to go... Time to go..." He muttered, running down the street as he dragged his sword.

* * *

Shiko jumped and turned, frowning in confusion when he saw the screens. What on Earth were those? He furrowed his brows when he saw was what written on all the screens. 'Intruder Alert'? He looked around, seeing people glance at the screens, telling each other they had to leave and go inside. Why were none of them trying to find out what was causing those sirens?

Unknown to him or the others, the Taichos had ordered every person in the Seitreitei to avoid fighting with anyone that broke into the city.

"Hmm..." Shiko turned his head, eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sensing something... quite familiar." He let a smirk cross his face.

It didn't take long for one of them to find him, and when he sensed him close he turned lazily to look on top of the building that was about forty feet away. Shiko stared at the redhead, slowly raising an eyebrow before he let out a little sigh. He remembered this man. Who could forget him after meeting him just once?

"Ha-hah! I found you, fucker!" He yelled, grinning down at him while he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Of course..." Shiko drawled, letting out another sigh. "I get the cursing idiot." He crossed his arms and smiled, seeing the redhead flinch when he obviously heard him. "It's nice to see you again, Koichi."

Koichi shook in anger, brown eyes glaring down at the other pair. "Fuck you, you fucking asshole! _You're_ the fucking idiot!"

Shiko smirked in amusement.

* * *

"What?!"

Kurotsuchi stomped forward, eyes wide with anger while he stared at the worried face of one of his scientists. It had come as quite a shock when they all heard sirens going off and turned to see the screens. Ichigo asked what was going on, to which Kurotsuchi responded that someone broke into the Seireitei and harmed people. Nikito frowned and glanced at the city from the side of his eye, closing his eyes for a moment. The reiatsu he was sensing, they all felt familiar. His eyes widened his eyes, turning towards the city.

"Hijoshikina!" Nikito whispered, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

He was about to go, pausing and stopping before he frowned and looked back to see everyone staring at the hologram.

"_I-I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi Taicho!_" Satoru yelled, eyebrows furrowed with worry. "_I've been having trouble connecting all the defence mechanisms to my equipment! I can't do anything!_"

"You've been working on it for _six_ days!" Kurotsuchi snapped, eyes wide with rage. "And you have yet to finish it?!"

"_I-I can control one of them manually, but I'm afraid I would have to wait until one of the intruders come within range!_"

"And why _is_ that, Fukazawa?!" Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, seeing the blue haired man start panicking.

"_I-It took twenty people to get it on top of the buildings, Taicho! I wouldn't be able to get it anywhere by myself!_" Satoru started panting, eyebrows furrowed.

"I apologize," Everyone blinked and looked up, seeing Nikito bowing towards them. "but... my comrades most likely won't accept any help from you or anyone else." He said, standing straight with a frown. "This is their problem, not yours."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Because... this became personal when they burned down the manor," Nikito said, his eyes growing dark. He looked towards the substitute shinigami. "I apologize, Kurosaki-san, but I am going to have to request that you stay out of this fight, including all the others in the future."

"What? Why?!" Ichigo snapped, sending the grey haired man a glare. "They need my help!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you go out there..." Nikito narrowed his eyes and frowned. "My comrades will most likely attack you if you try to get involved."

The Taichos frowned and looked towards the city at the same time Ichigo frowned. He kept his gaze with Nikito, seeing the intensity in his eyes. Okay, he was starting to get mixed signals from this guy. From how he was standing it looked like he wanted to fight, but his words were saying otherwise. Nikito curled his fingers into fists, shaking his head lightly.

"This is _their_ fight... _not_ yours."

* * *

Zenaku frowned, looking around the area, seeing the last of the people disappear. Fuck, he had no idea what the hell was going on. Those warnings on whatever those things were in the sky were gone, now it was showing Shiko and himself. Of course, not everyone had left. He turned, glaring down at the confused woman. Why the hell didn't she leave? He backed up slowly, raising his senses. He turned his head, about to snap at the woman to get away when his eyes snapped wide open.

Seika let out a surprised yell when he put his hand on her chest—about to slap him—when he pushed her back. She flew for about fifteen feet, letting out a grunt when she landed, looking up with a scowl and about to yell why he did that...

...when he turned and blocked a punch from a large man.

Wind whipped around the two, hitting Seika. She raised her arm and covered her face, lowering it and staring with wide eyes. Who the hell was he?! Zenaku stood in a crater, letting out a huff before he looked up with a wide grin. Rei grinned down at him, both looking quite savage.

"Hey, Rei," Zenaku greeted, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "Didn't think I'd ever see yer ugly ass again."

"Hah! Me? Ugly?!" Rei laughed loudly and pulled his arm back. "I'm about ta make ya look even more repulsive, Zenaku."

Zenaku narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly. When he threw his next punch he moved to the side, building reiatsu into his fist bringing it forward. It connected with Rei's face, sending him flying back. He landed on his feet, looking up with a grin while Zenaku shook his hand.

"Get outta here, woman," Zenaku called, not removing his eyes from the large man. "It's about to get a little messy."

Seika stared with wide eyes. Didn't he say he was a former _third_ seat?! That was _way_ stronger than any third seat! She stared at his back, letting out a letting quivering breath. His reiatsu was growing... Slowly, she gave a nod.

"Who's the woman behind ya, Zenaku?!" Rei yelled, giving a wide lecherous grin. "She's pretty cute!"

Just as she was about to leave Seika shuddered and grimaced.

"She ain't your type, Rei! I think you'd crush her under your fat ass!" Zenaku laughed, bending his knees before he shot forward.

They both pulled their arms back, bringing them forward.

Just as Seika ran down the streets she jumped when she heard something resembling a sonic boom, turning and gasping lightly. Whoa...

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Ichirou's eyes grew wide, staring at the screen. "That's Rei!"

"And Koichi!" Rina said, pointing at another screen to see the redhead and Shiko.

"There's two others..." Ichirou murmured, giving a frown. "Who are the two others?"

They both turned and ran down the street, both frowning when they sensed two other stronger reiatsu. Stronger than Rei and Koichi... Their eyes grew wide, both stopping at the same time their blood ran cold. They looked up, glancing at all the nearby screens. Finally, their eyes landed on one. Rina covered her mouth while Ichirou gritted his teeth.

Hijo ran down the street quickly, moving very fast.

"Hijoshikina!" Ichirou growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "He ain't headin' this way..." He turned and started looking in every direction. He took a deep breath to calm down, closing his eyes and concentrating. He found his reiatsu, slowly estimating which way he was going. Once he found it his eyes snapped open. "He's heading for Nojima!"

Rina widened her eyes and frowned, both turning and continuing down the street.

Elsewhere, the twins ran towards Nojima's direction, both frowning as they ran. Damn that Hijo! Why was he so damn obsessed with Nojima?! They stopped, both their eyes growing before they turned, glaring at the man peering at them with large eyes. Renzo narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Don't bother lookin' like that, Mitsuo," Renzo said, letting out a scoff. "We know you ain't so innocent."

The dark haired man raised a finger to his lips, letting a wide smile cross his face.

"Thankfully... you're more sane and weaker than Hijo," Reizo said, both twins holding up their hands and frowning. "So, are you guys finally attacking?"

"No," Mitsuo said, shaking his head. "Hijo said he wanted to have fun."

"Ah," Renzo narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You're all scared of him, eh? Not one of you can say no to him?" He snickered as he gave a wide grin. "'Cause if you _do_ say no he'll kill you without even hesitating."

"You don't fool me, either..." Mitsuo murmured, giving a timid smile. "You two are a little mentally unstable yourselves, right?"

The twins snickered.

"When you fight... you don't know when to stop," Mitsuo narrowed his eyes and held out his sword, letting a smirk cross his face. "You don't stop even if your opponent is dead..." The twins kept their smirks up, both continuing to snicker. "...You just continue attacking until there is nothing but _pieces_ of your opponent."

"Ah, Mitsuo is so smart~!" Renzo tilted his head, raising an eyebrow and grinning widely. "But you're forgetting..."

"_We're stronger than you!_" They yelled, slamming one foot in front of them, the concrete cracking from the pressure. Mitsuo frowned when he saw, glancing at his sword before he sheathed it and held his hands out, as well.

"This is gonna be _so_~!" Renzo started.

"Much fun~!" Reizo finished, both grinning savagely.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kaori stared at the television with wide eyes.

They had run to the closest division, which happened to be the eighth, watching as the fights went around. Kayo had gasped and started trembling when they had shown Hijo, shaking even when Riko grabbed her and held onto her. The taller woman frowned, turning and snapping at the person that bumped into her to back up. They were currently in the recreation room, where the television was. The room was crowded with people.

"I hope you're family is as good as you say," Kaori mumbled, frowning and letting out a breath. "'Cause I forgot how they fought two years ago."

Riko nodded, eyes trained onto the screen.

* * *

**I finished last night, but the dang internet went out. XP**

**April 9, 2013**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I thank anyone for watching. Much appreciated. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Nojima will be prepared... and Hijo wants one thing from him that he'll get in this chapter! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Mitsuo's almost right about them. X3 Almost. And I just _loved_ writing those parts~! :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I'm sorry! DX I only had Hibiki in a small part of this chapter. :( But I tried. X3 I'm sorry for any OOCness! DX

**RinaSakaki43** – Awesome, I likes the name. =3 I also missed Hijo~! =D Maybe he did, we'll never know. XD

**Guest** – You're welcome. :3 I love fights. X3

**DreamingInThePast** – Yes, she can. X3 Her words did help, a little. But not enough. :[ But he'll get help later on in the chapters. :D Yep, Ichirou inspired her. XD Kenpachi's not scared of them, thankfully. XD And she has to run, FAR! XD Sad thing is that she doesn't know that they know. XD Kayo can tease, too~! :D Amazing. Seika will be herself, since she figured out it's working a little. :D Rina can be tough when she wants to be. XD

**arabella15 –** I just love writing fight scenes~! =D

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! =D

**DemonVermin** – He's scared to death of Ichirou when he's mad. XD Damn right Hijo's gonna fuck things up! XD He's crazily awesome! XD

Some interesting news on our prisoners in this chapter~! X3

HI HI! Morita Hibiki does not belong to me, she belongs to DeathKnight KiraKira~! X3 I'm not sure if I got her personality right, but that's because she is not mine. X3

You know... I'm not exactly sure why I started making "bad guys" fighting the "good guys" in my stories. 0.o I just thought, hey maybe I can make a bleach fighting story, too~! :D Which is what started in Captains' Love... which I'm still ashamed of! XD So I started making antagonists. XD

To be truthful, I'm going through the fight fast. There are some things I just want to hold off on, but we all know I take my time with fights. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fights, fights, fights! :D

* * *

-:-

* * *

Where is everyone? Where is everyone? Where is everyone?!

Hijo frowned, running through the streets quickly. His eyes snapped left and right, seeing no one in the streets. The last time he had been there people had been charging him, swords ready and spirits high. So where was everyone?! His ears caught something, causing him to stop running. Raising his head he listened closely, his heart slowing down and eyes closing.

...Footsteps...

He turned, a savage grin growing across his face.

Unknown to him, since he was not used to the Seireitei, he was close to the academy. Many students were hiding, sensing his reiatsu close to the area. One student was out, running past the buildings to get back to the dorms. She panted lightly, her zanpakuto strapped to her side. Her messy green hair bounced as she ran, brown eyes hard as she hurried along. Hell, she didn't know why everyone was making a big deal?! They were just intruders, the Taichos should just take care of them! But no, they ordered everyone to stay away when they would break into the city.

Morita Hibiki let out a scoff, continuing to run.

A loud scream sounded in the distance, causing her to stop and widen her eyes. Turning, she glared in the direction, giving a frown before she ran towards the scream. She's in the advanced class, she could watch out for herself. Ignoring the screams of the teachers yelling at her to get inside she ran around the corner.

Elsewhere, Hijo let a smile cross his face, dragging his sword across the ground as he walked towards the fallen student. She gasped quickly, crawling back as she gazed at the man with wide eyes. Tilting his head, he grinned, glancing at the sword that was still in her grasp. Blood ran down the side of her head, whimpering uncontrollably as she held her hand out.

"P-Please, I-I don't know how to fight! I'm not a shinigami yet!" She pleaded, eyes wide with fear.

"That's it," Hijo murmured, eyes half-lidded as he smiled. "Keep pleading... whimpering... begging..." He chuckled darkly.

"I-I... I'll give you anything!" She yelled, whimpering when her back hit the wall. "Please!"

"What I want... is to hear you scream..." Hijo widened his eyes and grinned, raising his sword above his head.

She covered her head and screamed loudly.

Hijo let out a surprised sound when something hit the side of his head, blinking for a moment before he looked down. A pebble. Tilting his head, he looked up in time to see a fist. It connected with his face, sending him flying back and going through a wall. The students inside the building screamed when the walls caved in, all running to the other side of the room. They gasped lightly, all trembling when the man in white stayed laying down.

One moved forward slowly, swallowing hard as he made his way across the room. He looked down at Hijo with wide eyes, letting out a gasp and stumbling back when he sat up. He turned, yellow eyes locking onto the others. He froze, eyes growing wide as he watched the intruder stand up and dust himself off with large, innocent looking eyes.

"Hoo..." Hijo tilted his head, looking outside. "Who did that?" He murmured, blinking twice before he started walking outside.

Hibiki helped the student up, looking up and scowling when she saw the intruder walk casually through the wall. He scanned the area, stopping when his eyes landed on her. The student she was holding let out a horrified gasp, shaking uncontrollably. Hijo kicked aside rubble, heading for the two.

"Get lost, asshole!" Hibiki yelled, backing away from the man.

"Aw..." Hijo narrowed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head. "What a cute little girl."

"Eh?!" Hibiki sent him a dark glare.

His reiatsu rose significantly, knocking most of the students in the area to the ground. Hibiki gasped, eyes wide as she struggled to stand up. The student she was holding passed out, slumping in her grasp. When it finally eased up she looked up, seeing Hijo smiling at her. In one moment she was flying across the courtyard, the white haired man holding his fist out as he grinned.

"You hit my face..." Hijo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I hit yours."

Hibiki hit the ground, letting out a pained yell. Staying still for a moment she pushed herself up, sending the man a glare as he walked towards her calmly. Pushing herself into a stand she launched herself at him, making him smile. He stabbed his sword into the ground, holding his arms up. Better at hakuda, the green haired woman attacked the man with punches and kicks. She soon scowled when he blocked every attack, quickly thinking how she could get his guard down.

Her eyes flicked downwards, glancing at his bare feet.

She smirked, raising her foot the next time he stepped back and brought it down on his foot. Hijo's eyes grew wide, letting out a pained yell. Hibiki struck, hitting him across the face and sending him skidding back. Looking up, his eyes were enraged and glowing gold. Disappearing, he caused the woman to gasp and widen her eyes. She turned in time to see him grab his sword and jump towards her.

He was intending to kill her with this attack.

Raising her arms, her eyes grew wide when someone appeared in front of her and blocked the attack. Hijo blinked, staring down at the dark haired male.

"Get lost!" Renta growled, raising his leg and kicking the man away.

Hijo skidded across the ground, looking up with narrowed eyes. His eyes flicked to the side, tilting his head when he saw cameras zooming around the area, focusing on him and the other two. He looked back towards the two, seeing the woman giving the man a surprised stare.

"What are you doing?! I _had_ him!" Hibiki snapped, sending the third seat a glare.

"Are you an idiot?!" Renta hissed, turning to glare down at her. "This guy's reiatsu is stronger than anyone around this area! He was just _playing_ with you! Heck, he could kill us without even trying!"

"Yoo-hoo~!"

Renta looked forward and narrowed his eyes, seeing Hijo waving with a grin. As soon as his attention was back on him, Hijo grinned and shot forward. Though he soon stopped and frowned when Renta threw his sword aside, watching as the blade sailed through the air and hit the ground. Tilting his head, he blinked a couple time before looking back to see him holding his hands out towards him. The third seat quickly told the student to throw hers aside, as well, snapping at her when she tried to protest. He had heard the news about this guy, about someone in white. Mentally unstable, strong... and just plain scary.

But he would not attack those that did not attack him.

"I'm unarmed," Renta said, eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze on the man. "She is, too... We're defenceless..."

"Yeah, you sound _so_ amazing." Hibiki muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Hijo narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Tilting his head, he glanced at the swords set aside before looking back, walking towards them slowly... and uncertainly. Renta's breath hitched when he got closer. Was he still going to attack? When he got within range, just as arm's length within them he was sure his heart stopped beating. Hijo glanced at the swords once more and looked back, leaning in close.

"But... I wanted you to scream," Hijo muttered, furrowing his brows and pouting. His hand lashed out, gripping the front of the third seat's robes and tugging him forward until they were face to face. Renta's eyes grew wide, staying very still when the other man grinned. "Don't get in my way again~!" He sang, letting out a little giggle.

He pushed him away, causing Renta to stumble back. Hijo glanced at the woman briefly before he turned and grinned, finding one person he wanted to see. He ran towards the gates, leaving the courtyard. The third seat let out little gasps and let out a huge puff of air.

"Holy shit, I thought he was gonna kill me," Renta said, raising a hand to his chest. "Turns out it's true... don't attack and _he_ won't attack." He rubbed his head.

"What... do we do?" Hibiki asked, glancing at the place she had last seen the man.

"You get back to the academy... and I gotta get back to the tenth division." Renta said, turning to glare in the distance before he ran to get his zanpakuto.

Once he had it he turned and ran away from the academy, hoping his sister was safe. It was good that he was in the area when it happened. Otherwise, a lot of students would most likely be dead from that man.

* * *

"What is he doing?"

Everyone frowned and glanced up, seeing Nikito staring at the hologram with narrowed eyes. Unohana narrowed her eyes, gazing at the man closely. He was analyzing something he saw. They only saw a man trying to kill, what did he see? He raised his hand to his chin, frowning slightly with an intense look in his eyes.

"He's taking his time..." Nikito murmured, biting his finger lightly. "Why is he taking his time...?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fun... He's not taking anything seriously... And if he's taking his time and not taking things seriously, to even go so far as to attack a student..."

He looked up, staring at the Soutaicho.

"He knows no one will attack him."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the man with a frown.

"It's obvious... While he _may_ know no shinigami will attack him, he's still expecting some to attack," Nikito crossed his arms and leaned on his right side. "He's gaining information from somewhere..."

"But from where?" Ichigo walked closer to the hologram, hands clenched by his side. "You guys said he was the one controlling Central Forty-six, right?" He asked, turning to stare at the group of Taichos to see some of them nod. "Maybe he got it from them somehow?"

"And you've been willingly giving it to him," Nikito said, letting out a huff and glaring at the hologram. "Why did Nojima stop?"

"What?" Ichigo glanced at him curiously.

"I can only guess that Hijoshikina came here for one reason... and _that_ reason is Nojima," Nikito looked towards the city. "He is obsessed with him... For what, I don't know. But Nojima has most likely came to the same conclusion." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And Nojima has stopped moving entirely."

"Meaning what?" Kenpachi grunted, letting out a huff.

"He's waiting for Hijoshikina." Nikito said, closing his eyes and lightly shaking his head.

"I see yer intelligence hasn't left ya." Shinji commented, sending the man a smirk.

"Thank you, Hirako Taicho," Nikito reopened his eyes, narrowing his eyes and giving a smirk. "I'm rather glad I haven't lost it."

"I'm sorry, Yamato-san," He looked, seeing Ukitake step forward with a troubled frown on his face. "But what did that man mean... that my former fourth seats were mentally unstable? We saw no signs of this when they lived here."

"Hmm... While Mitsuo is talented in perception he is not exactly sane himself," Nikito glanced at the city and huffed. "Renzo and Reizo are _not_ mentally unstable... They are more battle crazed than... well, _crazy_." He smirked in amusement. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the Taichos. "...I didn't tell you... did I?"

"Tell us what?" Komamura asked, looking away from the hologram.

"Why I chose them?" Nikito asked, holding his hand out towards the city, referring to the eight.

"You did." Kyoraku said, holding up his hat and blinking.

"No... I did not," All the Taichos frowned and glanced at one another. When the hell would he stop speaking in riddles? "I chose them because they would teach other their talents, yes... but they _all_ share one quality." Nikito narrowed his eyes. "One quality that makes many people fear them."

* * *

Zenaku jumped out of the way, turning just in time to see Rei land and hit the ground, the concrete cracking under his weight. How the bastard was so big and heavy he had no idea, probably genetics, but this fight was making him excited. Has hasn't had a good fight in over a hundred years. Two years ago didn't count. They ran away from the Taichos that he didn't have enough time to enjoy it. He smirked, seeing Rei turned towards him and jump. When his arm went to punch he jumped, landing on Rei's massive arm and kicked his leg out.

The giant grunted and flew back, knocking down a wall.

"Hah!" Zenaku grinned widely and narrowed his eyes. "Glad you're so fuckin' big, Rei! It makes ya an easier target!" Holding up an arm he pointed towards the man, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "Hado thirty-one... Shakkaho!"

Rei looked up, grunting when it hit his shoulder. Zenaku frowned and widened his eyes when he saw a small mark.

"Guess your skin's harder than it looks!" Zenaku wasn't deterred, letting a wide grin cross his face. "Guess that's why your punches are so powerful."

"An' I guess ya ain't as stupid as ya look!" Rei ran forward, his footsteps causing the ground to shake.

Zenaku threw his head back and laughed, running forward with a smirk. Rei widened his eyes when his opponent launched himself from the ground and kicked his legs out, both feet hitting his face dead on. Dammit, why the hell did he have to be so slow?! Stumbling back, he let out another grunt when Zenaku spun in the air and kicked his side, growling before he reached out to grab him. Without missing a beat, Zenaku landed on the ground and grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, watching as the large man sailed through the air.

"It'd be better if I had my zanpakuto..." Zenaku shrugged and huffed. "But, oh well."

Rei pushed himself and smashed his large fist against the ground, turning to glare at the smirking man. He let a grin cross his face, standing up and turning as he unsheathed his sword. Zenaku stopped moving, blinking twice as he stared at the sword that was proportional to Rei. Which was huge.

"...Shit..." Zenaku scowled.

He was soon running down the streets, dodging the swings of the massive sword. He cursing Rei, yelling that he was a coward to use his sword when he didn't have one while the giant ignored it. Zenaku frowned, comparing his height and mass to the Taicho of the seventh. Heck, he had to be three feet taller than the furry Taicho and was nothing but muscle. He shuddered before he continued running.

Zenaku looked ahead and blinked, seeing Shiko jump from building to building.

"Oi, Shiko!" He yelled, about to tell the brunette to help him.

The brunette turned around, shooting kido from his hand. The scarred man widened his eyes. Koichi?! He saw the redhead jump aside to avoid the attack, grinning widely as he jumped towards Shiko to swing his sword at him. The faster of the two disappeared, reappearing behind Koichi and swinging his leg sideways.

Koichi hit the ground, groaning and pushing himself up.

"Fucker!" He yelled, glaring at the smirking man.

Just as he stood he blinked, turning to see Rei flying towards him. His eyes grew comically wide, barrelling out of the way in time. Zenaku rolled his shoulder, a grin across his face. Well, he managed to disarm Rei. Turning to he stared at the massive sword, turning to see Shiko looking towards him and giving him a nod. He returned it, looking back towards the two fallen warriors.

"Watch it, dumb fuck!" Koichi snapped, glaring at the giant. "You almost fucking crushed me with your fat ass!"

"Ah, screw you, ya little shit!" Rei growled, pushing himself up and turning to glare at the scarred man. "Pretty wimpy move, Zenaku! Ya got scared that I'd cut your head off?!"

"I just wanted to even the fight!" Zenaku held up his fists and grinned. "Not fair that _you_ get a sword while I have nothin' ta work with!"

"Not my damn problem." Rei murmured, running towards the scarred man.

"Tell me, Rei!" Zenaku yelled, getting ready. "Did that bastard Hijo get ya ta come here!"

Rei threw a punch, wind whipping past Zenaku when he dodged. "Ya know it, so why do ya ask?!"

"So many people talking in a drawl manner," Shiko murmured, a wide smirk of amusement across his face. "It almost makes me want to talk that way."

"I'm almost honoured, Shiko," He looked up, not reacting when he saw Koichi standing across from him. "I get the handsome one of the group and I get to mess him up." He gave a wide smirk. "I can make you _so_ ugly you'll send women running for the hills."

The brunette stared at him seriously before he smirked. "I'm glad you think I'm handsome, Koichi, but I'm afraid I'm not into _that_."

Koichi blinked before he flinched. "I'm not saying I'm _gay_, you fucking asshole! I'm saying-AGH!" He growled and ran towards him, swinging his sword to attack.

He snarled when he kept missing, stabbing his sword into the roof and tackling Shiko's side. Though the brunette smirked and rolled over, Koichi letting out a grunt when he hit the roof. Shiko grabbed his shoulder, getting back to his feet and throwing the redhead through the air. Koichi growled and flipped through the air, landing on his feet and looking up with a snarl. Raising his hand in the air, Shiko wiggled his fingers and smirked.

"You're fucking annoying." Koichi hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm aware," Shiko responded, smirking in amusement.

* * *

Laughter filled the air, both twins running down the street and twirling as they dodged the attacks from Mitsuo. The dark haired male growled, using shunpo to get to them and lashed out with his sword. But he missed every time! They would dance and twirl away, like this was all a game! He needed to kill them, he _wanted_ to kill them! Stop moving, dammit! Just as his sword was about to make contact with one of them, the other appeared and kicked his face, sending him flying to the ground. They twins landed, both staring at him with grins.

"Aw, poor guy fell," Renzo cooed, furrowing his brows and smiling. "Should we help him, Reizo?"

"I think we should kiss it better, Renzo." His twin responded, snickering as he grinned.

"I think so~!"

Renzo kissed his fist and smirked. Disappearing, just as Mitsuo stood up, he struck out. Fist connecting with his target's cheek, he gave a wide grin when he saw the dark haired man hit the wall. They both started snickering, watching the man closely. Mitsuo turned, swinging his sword out when one of them was close. Reizo cried out, giving a pout as he held his arm. Renzo's eyes grew wide with rage, snarling before he launched himself at the dark haired man, pulling his arm back and giving a hard punch across his face.

Mitsuo smirked and grabbed his arm, spinning around and smashing him into the ground. The concrete cracked and flew into the air while Renzo choked. Damn! Mitsuo then turned and threw a punch, scowling when the other twin dodged and kicked his legs out from under him. While he was still in the air Reizo grabbed his clothes, turned, and threw him. The dark haired male sailed through the air, grunting when he hit a wall.

"You okay?" Reizo asked, staring at his brother worriedly.

"..._Swell_...!" Renzo groaned, eyes screwed shut and lips thinned out. "Just need to get air back into my lungs... and punch that bastard into oblivion...!"

A relieved smile crossed Reizo's face.

"Duck!" Renzo snapped, watching his brother crouch quickly just as a sword swung sideways.

He turned, kicking his leg out, letting a scowl cross his face when Mitsuo jumped. While he was in the air Renzo put a hand on Reizo's shoulder and hopped over, gathering reiatsu in his hand before he punched him squarely in the chest. He let out a pained growl, and while he was _still_ in the air, both twins gathered reiatsu in their right and left hands, both jumping forward and pulling their arms back.

After their punches he was launched through the air, flying down countless streets before he crashed into a wall.

Dust flew high into the air, both twins snickering and barrelling down the streets. Their feet moved fast, everything blurring out around them as they ran towards their opponent. They jumped high in the air, both raising their hands and giving wide grins as they pointed at their fallen opponent. Mitsuo looked up, laid across the ground, and widened his eyes when he saw light gathering at the tips of their fingers.

"_Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!_"

An explosion went off, Mitsuo having jumped away in time. He panted lightly, turning to see the twins grinning at him from on top a building.

"Eh? What's that?" Renzo held a hand to his ear, raising his eyebrows. "We're better than you? Why thank you, Mitsuo, you're so kind~!" He gave a graceful bow.

Mitsuo narrowed his eyes and growled, which made the twins snicker.

"But it's not fair, brother~!" Reizo whined, turning to pout at his twin. "We don't have our zanpakuto, but he does!"

"Oh, you're right!" Renzo gave a mock gasp, raising a hand to cover his mouth. "This just won't do, will it?"

"No, it won't!"

"So..." They both turned, their expressions growing dark as they grinned. "_We'll have to take it from him._"

The dark haired man frowned before he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Nojima stood still, eyes staring ahead as he stood atop the building. The breeze went by, cooling him off as the scorching sun kissed his skin. It was silent. The birds had went quiet, no sound hitting his ears. In one moment he blinked, eyes looking to the side before he slowly turned around. Across the other side of the building stood the one person that scared him countless times. He stared at the man, watching as his white hair blew to the side with the breeze, his kimono blowing to the side. His dangerous sword held loosely in his hand and a wide smirk across his face.

Yellow connected with blue.

Simultaneously, they both shivered.

"Nojima," Hijo murmured, eyes narrowed and a smile across his face. "I missed you..."

"Hijoshikina," Nojima murmured, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line, looking indifferent to everything. "I wish I could say the same to you."

"Aw, don't be like that, Nojima," Hijo whined, pouting and furrowing his brows. "After everything I did to get you out." He smiled widely as he tilted his head. "You should be thanking me."

"I had accepted my fate," Nojima said, gazing at the man with cold eyes. "What you did was for your own interests." The man across from him chuckled darkly, not even denying such a fact. "Tell me, Hijoshikina-"

"Ahh~!" Hijo gave a wide grin. "You always call me by my name~! Everyone just calls me Hijo! That's not nice! That's not my name!" He tilted his head and gave a sad sigh. "Why does no one call me by my name, Nojima?"

"Most likely people do not want to call someone Insane," Nojima answered, expression remaining the same. "I believe, Hijoshikina, I was about to ask you a question." The man in white smiled widely and nodded for him to continue. "Did you attack Riko?" His expression grew demonic, eyes growing much colder.

"Riko?" Hijo tilted his head and blinked. "Riko? _Riko?_ Now _who_ is Riko?" He clicked his tongue and looked up with large eyes as he thought about it. "Ah..." He narrowed his eyes and gave a cold smile. "Do you mean that little girl you tried so hard to hide from me?"

Nojima's expression did not change, glaring at the man.

"What if I did?" Hijo asked as he rested his sword on the surface of the roof. "You do not care about anyone, right? You scare people, right? Then why do you care... if I was about to gut that girl?" He asked, yellow eyes glowing as he grinned. "If I gutted her... would you all be mad?" Nojima didn't respond. "Would you want to kill me?" No response. "Would you all _cry?!_" He yelled, eyes growing wide as his grin grew more crazed.

"Cry?" Nojima asked calmly. "...Most likely... Be angry at you? Most definitely. And kill you?" He narrowed his eyes. _"Yes."_

Hijo giggled. "I remember it like it was yesterday..." He smiled and tilted his head. "None of you knew... I saw her..."

_Hijo pouted as he waited outside the manor, huffing and pacing back and forth. Why did he have to wait outside?! He wanted to go inside! Where Nojima was! He swung his sword lazily, continuing to pace as he looked around the area. Why were they all so afraid of him? Letting out a huff he stabbed his sword into the ground and sat down, glancing at the flowers for a moment._

_Reaching out he plucked some out of the ground, staring at them before he began to twine them together._

_He paused, ears picking up a sound. Hearing small grunts, he turned his head. Watching as the door slid open he tilted his head, watching as a tiny girl opened the door with a grunt. She let out a coo, crawling outside. Her large, red eyes gazed around the area in wonder. She soon smiled, crawling across the ground._

_Hijo blinked, tilting his head._

_She stopped when she saw him, large eyes blinking as she cooed in wonder. She started crawling over towards him, making the white haired man stare with large, innocent eyes as she wandered closer. She crawled twenty feet to where he was, stopping next to him. Red eyes peered up at him, letting out small whimpers and eyes filling with tears the longer his eyes stared at her. As soon as he saw it his eyes flashed to the flowers he was holding._

"_Look, look!" Hijo held up the flower crown he made, giving a bright smile. "A crown~!"_

_Her eyes wandered over to the flowers, eyes growing larger as a smiled crossed her face. She reached for it, making the yellow-eyed man blink before he set it on her head. Reaching up she touched her head, letting out a small gasp before she started smiling. Touching his leg she smiled up at him, which made him pause before he smiled._

"_Riko-sama!" _

_Looking up, Hijo saw a woman run outside. Her eyes grew in fright when she saw him. Riko-sama...? Why the suffix? Unless this girl was important to Reta's brother and his fighters? Glancing downwards, he blinked curiously when she crawled into his lap. Gazing at the frightened woman he grabbed the child and stood up, making his way towards the woman. The fear in her eyes grew the closer he got and the longer he stared into her eyes. Holding the girl towards her, he grinned when she grabbed her with shaking arms. The girl started fussing and wiggling when she realized she would be leaving._

"_Riko..." Hijo murmured, eyes large as he grinned. "I hope to see you again..."_

_Riko looked at him and smiled brightly, holding her hands out towards him. He blinked before grabbing her hands, grinning widely when the smile grew. He waved when the woman walked back inside, narrowing his eyes and smiling when the door closed. Tilting his head he looked to the side._

"_Riko..."_

"You met her," Nojima said, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yet you did not kill her."

"She was only a little girl," Hijo said, giggling. "She couldn't fight... but she can now." He let out a sigh and furrowed his brows. "I'm almost sad she forgot me."

"I've asked my question... you answered," Nojima closed his eyes and frowned. "That is all I wanted to know."

"And?" Hijo asked, giving a bright smile.

He blinked, a surge of energy going by his head. His hair blew back, making him look to the side slowly before looking forward to see Nojima's arm outstretched with his finger pointed towards him. They both stayed silent, one gazing at the other. Eventually, Hijo tilted his head and grinned widely.

"What were you doing?"

"It is obvious," Nojima responded, eyes cold. "I am going to kill you."

Hijo started cackling, his laugh causing the serious man to frown. His laughter could be heard on the large screens in the sky, including all the televisions around the city. People that heard it shuddered and glared at the screens. In one moment he was behind Nojima, sword pressed against his neck. The serious man didn't respond, merely glancing at the blade while Hijo leaned in close to his ear.

"I missed you, Nojima." Hijoshikina murmured, eyes dark as he grinned. "But... I want to see the _real_ you."

"I do not understand." Nojima responded calmly, eyes staying forward.

"You're like me, Nojima... _Exactly_ like me," Hijo purred into his ear, narrowing his eyes as he smiled. "I want to see you have fun."

"I am afraid, Hijoshikina, after all this years I still do not understand what you mean by that." Nojima said, disappearing from his grasp.

Hijo widened his eyes when he escaped his grasp, turning in time to see Nojima holding his hand out towards him. Kido lit up the area, a large explosion going off.

* * *

"What the hell is Nojima doing?!" Zenaku snarled, both he and Shiko back to back.

"I'd say he's fighting." Shiko responded calmly, a relaxed smirk spread across his face.

"I realize that," Zenaku said flatly, turning to send the brunette a glare. "But he's fighting _Hijo!_ That crazy dumbass! He's gonna get himself killed!" He yelled, glaring ahead with a scowl.

Rei and Koichi ran towards them, both giving savage grins as they jumped. Shiko elbowed Zenaku lightly, twirling his finger. As soon as the two intruders got closer they widened their eyes at the unexpected move of both the brunette and scarred man switching positions and attacking. Zenaku punched Koichi dead on in the face, watching as he flew back and skidded against the ground while Shiko kicked Rei's face. Landing on the ground he kicked upwards, hitting several places against the giant's large right arm.

As Rei hit the ground, he growled and pushed himself up. His eyes grew wide, looking down to stare at his arm to see it limp. What the hell?! Looking up he glared at the brunette, seeing Shiko smirk.

"Little bastard!" Rei growled, running forward to punch with his left arm.

In a split second Shiko was in front of his face, kicking his leg sideways. He stumbled, grabbing the side of his face as his anger grew. Just as he looked forward Zenaku punched his face. Koichi picked himself up, looking up with a huff when he saw Rei's face getting pounded by kicks and punches.

"Stupid fucker!" Koichi growled, pushing himself up and running towards the two.

Shiko landed on the ground, turning in time to see the redhead jump towards Zenaku with his sword pointed at his back. Kido shot out from his hand, wrapping around the redhead. Koichi widened his eyes when he lurched, letting out a loud pained yell when he smashed into the wall and then into the ground.

_They don't even have their zanpakuto... and they're _still_ stronger than us?!_ Koichi looked up, eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up. But looking up he smirked when he saw both Zenaku and Shiko backing up when Rei started swinging his sword, which he had retrieved. Walls went tumbling down, the concrete under them cracking, and reiatsu steadily rising. Zenaku cursed when both he and the brunette were cornered, looking up to see the giant raise his sword.

"Heads up!"

The four around the area paused.

Ichirou appeared in front of Rei, gathering a massive amount of reiatsu into his right hand before he brought it forward. He punched him in the gut, saliva flying out of Rei's mouth and eyes growing wide. In one second he was flying through dozens of walls, Ichirou holding his fist out as he looked up. Koichi's eyes grew wide, staring in shock as dust flew high into the air as it trailed after Rei. Zenaku and Shiko gasped lightly before they smirked.

Every person that was watching widened their eyes impossibly wide and gawked.

In the office, Shinji blinked before walking over to Kenpachi. Raising his hand he patted his arm.

"I wish you luck, Kenpachi." Shinji said, giving a wide grin.

He received a scowl from the man.

Back with Ichirou, he shook his hand and stared at the blood falling to the ground. It was better when he had his zanpakuto. His hands didn't split so easily.

"My, my, your strength didn't diminish at all over the years," Shiko commented, raising his eyebrows as he smirked. "Impressive." He blinked and stared down at the one sandal the tall man had. "Where's your other sandal?"

"...It's in the office." Ichirou said, turning to send the brunette a glare.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember... You hit me with it." He paused. "Why is your eye red?" He got a warning glare from the tall man.

Zenaku cursed, seeing Koichi appear behind Ichirou with his sword raised in the air. "Oi!"

A foot smashed against the side of Koichi's head, causing the three men to widen their eyes comically when they saw Rina. Landing on the ground she reached out and grasped the redhead's ankle, turning to smash him against the ground. Standing straight she gave a smile, seeing the man groan and try to push himself up.

Ichirou raised his leg and brought it down on his stomach, Zenaku and Shiko wincing when a large crater appeared under him.

"Oooh-hoo~!" Shiko raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I almost feel sorry for him."

Ichirou huffed as he removed his foot, seeing the man now laying unconscious. "Bastard," Turning, he stared at Zenaku and Shiko. "You two, go help Nojima!" He ordered, seeing the two blink and raise their eyebrows. "Me an' Rina'll go help Renzo and Reizo."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who died an' made _you_ boss?" Zenaku asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Oh, do you want to stay here and discuss it while Nojima is being overpowered?" Ichirou asked, crossing his arms and giving him a flat stare. "Because by all means, let's sit down, have tea AND DISCUSS ABOUT THE DAMN FUCKIN' WEATHER!" He snarled, glaring down at the scarred man.

Zenaku blinked.

"...'Kay, we're going."

He turned and ran down the street.

"Ichirou," Shiko said, glancing at the tall man with a serious look in his eye. "Considering who Nojima is fighting, shouldn't you come with us?"

Ichirou scoffed loudly. "Think for a minute, Shiko. The guy's smaller and faster. It'd be hard for me to catch him." He said, seeing the brunette nod.

Shiko nodded to the two before he ran after the scarred man, disappearing after a moment. Ichirou and Rina ran down another street, after the blonde sealed Koichi with a kido to keep him still.

* * *

"...I never want to go against your 'Papa.'" Kaori said, turning to stare at the dark haired woman with wide eyes.

Kayo nodded with wide eyes, gulping as she looked around to see almost every person in the room looking incredibly pale. Riko also nodded, eyes wide with awe as she smiled. Whoa... She soon frowned and narrowed his eyes. They were all out there... fighting these guys that went there to fight them. But where was Nikito? Shouldn't he be helping?

* * *

Nojima hit the wall, letting out a huff as he fell to the ground. Panting lightly he stared down at his lap before he looked up. Hijo walked towards him, his sword trailing behind as he stared with wide eyes and a small smile on his face. After how many times of seeing such a look on his face it still managed to scare Nojima. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he braced himself against the wall and started pushing himself up.

"I said I want to fight the _real_ you, Nojima," Hijo complained, furrowing his brows and pouting. "Why don't you come out?"

"As I have said, Hijoshikina, I do not know what you mean when you say that," Nojima said, looking up with a frown. "This is the real me."

"No, it isn't," Hijo said, now looking serious. "That's not the real you..." He blinked and turned his head, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Koichi got knocked out..."

_He can sense him all the way over here? _Nojima curled his fingers into fists, moving away from the wall.

In the office, Nikito narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You're an interesting man, Hijo," He murmured, letting out a small chuckle. "Amazingly perceptive."

He watched with sick satisfaction, something he hadn't felt in so long.

Shinji stared at him with narrowed eyes, letting a smirk cross his face. Something had happened with Nikito... The entire time he had been out he was depressed, so annoying and quiet. But now he had the same light he had in his eyes while he worked as a shinigami.

"Powerful... perceptive... analytical... a _very_ interesting specimen," Nikito muttered, walking around the hologram with a smile. "What I wouldn't give to analyze him closely." He said, eyeing the image closely.

"You've met him before?" Ukitake asked, frowning slightly.

"No... This is my first time seeing him... but after he had attacked Nojima I went around the Rukongai to ask questions about him," Nikito smiled darkly. "It seems he's quite famous in the eightieth Rukon districts... I got curious so I started asking if anyone had met him after he had shown up three hundred years ago."

"And?"

"It seems he had lost all functions while crossing over... forgetting his name... not even having _any_ common sense whatsoever," Nikito leaned forward and placed a hand on his chin. "I hope to see him in the future."

"Why don't you just go out there and fight him, then?!" Ichigo snapped, sending the man a glare. "He's clearly losing!" He pointed out, seeing the blonde hit the ground and gasp.

"Because, Kurosaki Ichigo... I no longer possess that passion I once had for battle," Nikito answered, standing straight. "If I were to join now I would be completely useless."

"You mentioned," He looked up to see Kyoraku staring at him with a curious look on his face. "that they had a quality they all shared, another reason you chose them. Is it that passion to protect the souls of the Rukongai?" He asked, giving a smile as he pushed his hat up.

Nikito narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Oh..." Kyoraku sounded disappointed. He was sure to figure it out. "Then what is it?"

The grey haired man stayed silent, glancing at the hologram to see it change scenes to the twins, to Ichirou and Rina, to Zenaku and Shiko, and finally Nojima once again. Closing his eyes he breathed softly, trying to calm himself before he did try to go and fight. He did not possess that passion, as he said before. He couldn't fight anymore. Reopening his eyes, he stared at the serious man that was Nojima, seeing him run down the street from Hijo and turned to fire kido at him.

"I did not just study these seven," Nikito finally spoke, eyes narrowed. "I had studied hundreds of people closely... people that strongly wanted to protects the souls of the Rukongai. But then that would mean I would choose hundreds of people as Joshi's fighters." Kyoraku and Ukitake nodded in agreement. "No... I studied _close_ to find a quality some people would not miss."

* * *

Nojima caught Hijo's shoulder, narrowing his eyes. He almost got him. His heart started beating quickly, eyes dilating as he turned to run.

* * *

"A quality people find repulsive," Nikito said, narrowing his eyes as he watched the fight closely. "You better hurry up, Zenaku and Shiko... You don't want Nojima to snap again, do you?" He asked lightly with a smirk.

* * *

Hijo swung his sword, watching closely as his opponent dodged. In one moment he kicked his leg out, kicking the blonde into the wall. Nojima let out a pained grunt, screwing his eyes shut.

* * *

"Snap?" Ichigo murmured, frowning in confusion.

"They all hide that quality well, with the exception of Zenaku and the twins," Nikito said, which made Unohana frown before her eyes started growing in realization. "I see that you figured it out, Unohana Taicho." He commented, turning to smile at the woman. "They hide it well, do they not?"

"Hide what?" Komamura asked, frowning as he watched.

* * *

In one moment Hijo's sword lashed out, going through the blonde and hitting the wall. Nojima's eyes widened, his mouth opening in a silent scream. He slumped, trembling as the sword held him to the wall. Hijoshikina narrowed his eyes and grinned, eyes glowing as he giggled.

* * *

"They're not mentally unstable if that's what you think," Nikito said, watching with a growing smile. "They hide it very well." He gave a wide grin as he watched. "But when they are close to death... they can't help it." He narrowed his eyes and smirked widely.

* * *

"Aw, Nojima," Hijo cooed, furrowing his brows as he pushed himself close to the blonde. He leaned in close, his mouth close to Nojima's neck. "Are you okay? You're not going to die, right? You're going to play with me?"

Nojima stayed silent, his head hanging.

Slowly... a smile spread across his face.

Hijo widened his eyes when he felt his fingers touch his chest.

"Hado thirty-three... Sokatsui..."

He let out a choked yell, eyes remaining wide when kido ripped through his chest and kept going. He pulled his sword free, jumping back when blood splashed to the ground. Raising his hand he touched the hole in his chest, looking down to stare at it before he looked up. Narrowing his eyes Hijo let a malicious smile cross his face.

"_There_ you are, Nojima."

The blonde looked up, eyes narrowed and a wide grin across his face. Opening his mouth he let out a dark chuckle, eyes growing small. They gazed at one another silently, until Nojima disappeared. He grasped Hijo's head in the next second, making the white haired man widen his eyes before he was spinning through the air. Kido shot out and wrapped around him, making him grit his teeth before he hit the ground, the wall, and any surface around the area.

Nojima laughed loudly, eyes wide and a grin stretched across his face as he swung the man around.

* * *

Nikito narrowed his eyes and smiled calmly. "They are _all_ battle-crazed... They all lust for battle..." He looked up, seeing most of the Taichos watching with wide eyes as they saw the man that had remained composed and quiet the entire time they had known him. "Even Rina and Shiko..."

The Soutaicho opened his eyes, watching as Nojima shot kido after kido, attacking the white haired intruder.

"Each and every one of them _loves_ the thrill of fighting..." Nikito murmured, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. "A quality people find repulsive... A quality that I willingly took to give Reta-sama the fighters he wanted."

* * *

Hijo landed on the ground, looking up to see Nojima panting heavily with a grin. A grin that he mirrored. They gazed at one another, though Nojima soon tried calming himself down. Narrowing his eyes he gave a frown and stood straight, glancing at the wound on his chest. He'd need to get it treated soon.

"Nojima," Hijo breathed, standing straight and holding out his hand as he smiled. "Dance with me..."

"I decline," Nojima answered, letting a smile cross his face. "But, Hijoshikina... I believe I _finally_ know what you mean when you say we are the same."

* * *

Renzo and Reizo stopped, both their eyes growing before they grinned.

"Hello, Nojima~!" Renzo said, snickering as he looked at the air. "It's great to see you again."

* * *

Shiko and Zenaku stopped, both glancing at one another before they sighed. The brunette smiled and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"It's been so long since Nojima's had any fun." He commented, seeing the scarred man grin and nod.

* * *

Ichirou stopped and frowned. "Fuck." He let out a scoff while Rina closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, well." She murmured.

* * *

In one of the rooms of the first division, Tetsuya winced and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly closed his eyes when the light gave him little pain before opening his eyes once more as soon as he adjusted. Pain wracked through his body, inside. Turning his head he stared out the open window, furrowing his brows slightly. The air... His eyes slowly started growing wide with worry.

_What happened?_ What had happened while he was unconscious?

* * *

**Were any of ya'll expecting that? =D **

**April 11, 2013**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N **I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Nojima can be bad ass when he wants to. XD

**DreamingInThePast** – You know, I always look forward to your reviews. :D Yes, she did. :D Too bad she doesn't belong to me. XD I try to write how I imagine them, but it's so hard sometimes. XD Hijo is amazingly smart, actually, but he doesn't really rely on brains. He relies on if he has enough fun during a fight. X3 If she did have a flashback of that time, she must be amazing. D: I wish I could remember something from when I was a baby. XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Ah hah~! :D My foreshadowing worked. X3

**DemonVermin** – Yep, a quality everyone seems to look down on. ( -.-) Stuck up jerks. XD Sure, they had it in the bag... until Hijo plays. DX

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Oh, thank god! I thought maybe I did horrible with her. XD Glad to know she's fine. :3 And yes, they're crazy about fighting. X3

**StarTime101** – I only seem to update when it makes me excited~! :D Imagining fights is awesome. X3 And yeah, I have to read a book, too. XP It sucks.

**arabella15** – I'm glad I did beautifully. X3 And I'm a madam. :D

...I miss reading all the stories... XD A lot of people had written stories with Kenpachi as one of the main character—c'mon, you guys know I love him XD—but I don't know, for the last half a year no one has even updated those stories. DX Heck, even up to a year and a half! It sucks! I miss those stories. XP

And yeah! :D Finished the fight in three chapters! I deserve a pat on the back! =D

Guys... I cried. DX I watched Transformers Prime Beast Hunters episode four... I thought Optimus died! DX But no! :D He's fucking alive, man I was just going, "Oh, my god!" over and over again! XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fighting.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Holy shit!" Zenaku gawked, watching something that looked like a bolt of lightening burst from the ground and into the sky. "Was that Nojima?!"

"Seems he's having fun," Shiko commented, running ahead of the scarred man. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to grab you and we shunpo there?"

"Do you _really_ think I'll even do that?!" Zenaku snarled, running as fast as he could. "I can get there myself!"

Shiko rolled his eyes and sighed, ignoring the threat to get punched when Zenaku obviously saw the eye-roll. They both widened their eyes, seeing Nojima fly past them over the walls. Stopping, they looked up, seeing Hijo right behind him. Shit, how fast were they moving? The brunette was gone before Zenaku could blink, which made him curse loudly.

"Fuckin' dumbass _left_ me!"

Have to get Nojima away from Hijo, that's all that was going through Shiko's head as he easily caught up with the two. He yelped when kido was shot towards him, jumping away in time to avoid the attack that had been aimed at Hijo. Looking forward he widened his eyes, seeing the white haired intruder swing his sword and hit Nojima's arm.

Jumping back, barely feeling it, the blonde widened his eyes and gave a feral grin. Holding up his hand he narrowed his eyes, something resembling red lightening zapping around his hand before he brought it down on the roof. Hijo, in the air, widened his eyes those shot out from the roof and all went towards him. Holding his sword up he raised his reiatsu and swung it.

Nojima raised his arms to cover his head when wind whipped past him and blew away the kido.

"Interesting..." He murmured, lowering his arms as he smirked.

Looking up he raised his arm, a wall of kido appearing in front of him. Hijo landed, looking up as he grinned. Kido shot off everywhere, hitting every surface in the area while the white haired man evaded every attack. In a second he was behind the shield, standing behind the blonde. Nojima turned and grinned, his hand outstretched in front of the attacker's face.

Hijo flew back from the force of the kido and hit the wall, slumping before regaining his breath and looking up with a smirk.

"The last time I've had this much fun... was a hundred and twenty-eight years ago," Nojima murmured, lowering his arm and chuckling darkly as his eyes started glowing. "I thank you, Hijoshikina, for letting me relive this feeling."

"You're welcome~!" Hijo said, tilting his head and giving a bright grin.

They both shot off towards each other, both giving wide grins as their eyes glowed brightly. Shiko stopped and widened his eyes when an explosion surrounded the two, seeing them jump from building to building. Watching them fight... made his head dizzy and his heart speed up. They were having so much fun... He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he smiled.

"Maybe _I _should have fun, as well..." Shiko chuckled lightly, his eyes glowing.

Zenaku saw them, letting out a scoff when he saw the brunette just _standing_ there. When he was _supposed_ to be helping! Just as he was about to reach their position he widened his eyes. Reiatsu hit his shoulders, causing him to stop and holding up his arms in front of him.

Rei landed in front of him, breaking the concrete on contact. Looking up, he gave a wide smirk.

"...I thought Ichirou knocked ya out?" Zenaku asked almost conversationally, quirking a brow curiously.

"He punched me an' didn't even check if he knocked me out," Rei said back, in the same tone, letting out a scoff. "He broke a couple ribs, though. His punch still hurts like a bitch."

"Eh, yeah, probably 'cause your skin's hard, right?" Zenaku asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "That's why he didn't knock ya out?

"Most likely." Rei shrugged lightly.

People that were watching them on the screens stared in shock, all dumbfounded. They talking casually during a _fight?! _

They gave wide, feral grins and ran towards each other.

* * *

Renzo and Reizo kicked their legs out, hitting Mitsuo square in the chest. He skidded against the ground, looking up with a frown. The twins waved their arms gaily, the man's sword stuck in the ground twenty feet behind them. It had been a struggle, but they had finally gotten the sword away from him. It sure pissed him off, though. He was still yelling about it every time he tried getting close to his sword.

"You little shits are dead when I get my sword!"

"We've been threatened so much times that doesn't even phase us!" Renzo yelled, waving his hand with a grin.

"...Which is really sad, since it's our comrades that threaten us." Reizo spoke up, both brothers glancing at one another before they started snickering.

Mitsuo shot past them, towards his zanpakuto.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Renzo shook his finger back and forth as he grinned.

The dark haired man gasped lightly when something wrapped around his ankle, yelling when he lurched and hit the ground. Pushing himself up he saw kido connecting his foot and one of the twin's hands, seeing the blonde give a wide grin. He lurched again, time slowing down when he found himself in midair in front of the two. As one, they grabbed one ankle each and slammed him into the ground.

"Boy, he doesn't have anything on us~!" Reizo chirped, grinning down at the dazed man.

"I thought ya were supposed to be strong, Mitsuo?" Renzo pouted, snickering as he smirked.

They flipped back when his hand shot out, both landing on their feet and almost giggling. They both blinked when he ran past them, cursing as they turned to see him close to his sword. Just as he was about to grab it kido shot out and wrapped around him, rendering him immobile. He cursed and wiggled, turning to send the two a glare. He paused and frowned in confusion, seeing the two staring wide-eyed at him. They didn't do that?

"Thank goodness we got here in time~!"

The twins blinked and turned, both grinning when they saw Ichirou and Rina appear in the street.

"Hi hi~!" Reizo waved and smiled brightly.

"So, ya had him under control?" Ichirou asked, nodding towards the man.

"Yep~!" Renzo gave a thumbs up and smirked. "We were dancing around him... literally~!" He started snickering. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "So... Nojima's having fun, huh?"

Ichirou growled lightly. "I'd rather he not have fun with Hijo."

"Then let's go and help out~!" Reizo squealed, jumping up and down and smiling brightly. He narrowed his eyes as his smile darkened. "I always wanted to fight with the infamous Hijoshikina." He murmured, seeing the other three pause before they all smirked.

Mitsuo frowned and narrowed his eyes, watching the four disappear. Struggling with his bonds he glanced at his sword and smirked. Oh, wow. He wished he could actually witness the fight. He had went there to fight, yes, but he had also went to finally watch Hijo fight all out. He didn't go there to fight seriously, because if he had he would have released his zanpakuto. And ever since Hijo had "joined" them he had held back and did the dirty work for Tadashi. He had killed countless people, but he had not killed anyone that did not attack him.

He hadn't even helped out at the manor when they burned it down.

"_But this is Reta's house," Hijo said, tilting his head and frowning in confusion. "Why would I kill Reta's people?"_

For some reason it seemed as if _Hijoshikina_, of all people, actually _respected_ Tadashi's _brother_! He had honoured all his rules he had set for him. He was told not to go in the house for the first few visits, but when Tetsuya saw that he was behaving he let him inside. Why he respected that big, mindless fool, he didn't know, but their strength was about the same.

Not even Tadashi was as strong as his brother...

Mitsuo jumped when he heard a sound, turning with wide, fearful eyes, his previous demeanour returning now that he was subdued.

What was that?!

* * *

"Seika! You live!"

Renta ran across the room and grabbed his sister, sobbing dramatically. The people around them rolled their eyes and smirked before they looked back towards the television. Seika scowled and patted her brother's head, feeling him shaking lightly. Furrowing her brows, she hugged him back. He had been worried. A smile crossed his face when she returned his embrace, patting her back one more time before he stood straight and backed up. Looking over he gave a nod when he saw she wasn't hurt.

"So, what happened while I was running back here?" Renta asked, glancing towards the television.

"Well..." Seika rubbed the back of her head and cleared her throat. "They're _all_... crazy about fighting." She shrugged lightly and grinned.

Renta frowned in confusion before he jumped when he heard a frightening laugh, looking towards the screen to see—His eyes grew wide when he saw it was the serious one of the group. What the hell?! The man laughed, firing kido after kido after—The white haired bastard?!

His jaw dropped.

He's fighting _him?! _

"They took out two of the intruders," Seika said, glancing at the screen and smiling when she saw the scarred man fighting his opponent. "That just leaves the big guy and the... crazy guy." She said, frowning at the thought of the crazier of the group.

"S-S-So what?! We have a bunch of crazed fighters out now?!" Renta gawked and shook his head lightly. "I actually thought they were awesome for a minute!"

"They _are_ awesome!" Seika said, giving her brother a glare. "They're normal when they're _not_ fighting, so who cares if they're like this?"

"Seika..." Renta murmured, gazing down at his sister with a frown. "You _know_ how most people feel about people that love fighting. Heck, people didn't really like me when I was with the eleventh division." He paused. "They sure feared me, though." He said, crossing his arms as a proud look crossed his face.

"I don't care," Seika answered, looking back at the screen. "You said it yourself, they're like everyone else."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Renta held up his hands and huffed with a smirk. "They're fine..." He said, since he had been apart the division that was full of people that absolutely _loved_ fighting. Heck, he still loved fighting himself. "But if they try to defile you in _any_ way-"

"I'm serious, Renta, stop talking."

* * *

"Get him!" Kayo whispered softly, eyes wide as she shook on spot.

She soon frowned when the white haired man moved out of the way in time to avoid the kido. Riko frowned and bit her thumb, one arm crossed to hold the other up. She had been telling Kaori and Kayo that Nojima was someone that fought in the distance rather than up close, since he was used to kido than Hakuda and Zanjutsu. So the three were rather tense with the fight. Since it was obvious that Nojima was having fun, which scared the hell out of them for a moment, they were very worried. What if he got blindsided?

"Guy's a fuckin' freak." Someone whispered nearby.

Without even looking Riko's fist struck out, hitting the side of his head and knocking him to the floor. People backed up and sent her surprised stares, seeing that she was still watching the screen with a worried look on her face.

She had met him before, that's what he had confirmed. But as a baby? If he didn't kill her when she was a defenceless baby, is he better than he appears? She scoffed and shook her head lightly. Of course not. He killed countless of people just from one trip to the Seireitei.

"He's bleeding and he's still fighting!" Kaori snapped, holding her arms out towards the screen. It was true, the normally serious man was bleeding everywhere. "Stop fighting!" She had yelled as if he could hear her.

"What if he... dies?" Kayo murmured quietly, furrowing her brows worriedly.

"No, this Hijo guy doesn't look as if he'd do that," Kaori said, scratching her head and huffing. "He acts as if _really_ cares about your brother or uncle, or whatever he is to you!" She snapped at Riko, sending her a scowl. "Which is strange, since he's currently kicking his ass."

"He won't die... None of them won't die..." Riko murmured, biting her lip and shaking her head lightly. "They won't..."

* * *

Zenaku grunted when he hit the ground, looking up to see Rei bringing his foot down. Raising his arms he stopped it, gritting his teeth when he continued to press down. Shit! Fucking asshole was heavy! Rei gave a wide grin, pressing down harder. Gathering reiatsu in his arms he gave a hard push, making the giant stumble back before he was tackled. Zenaku pulled his arm back and punched his face.

"Dumbass! Yer fuckin' heavy!"

They both widened their eyes, turning to see Hijo land right next to them. Rei started cursing and pushed him away, quickly backing away from the man that sat up. The white haired man reached up and calmly dusted off his hair and kimono, pushing himself to a stand. He looked to the side, seeing Zenaku turn towards him and pull his arm back. In one movement he dodged the punch, appearing right in front of the scarred man.

Zenaku stumbled back, grasping his chin and glaring down at the grinning man. That was pretty hard punch. He grabbed his outstretched arm, making him blink and make a curious sound, before he turned and smashed him into a nearby wall and then into the ground. Raising his foot he brought it down, letting out a surprised yell when Hijo lashed out and grabbed his ankle. It was _his_ turn to meet the wall and ground.

Panting lightly he looked up with a smirk. "Yer pretty good."

Hijo tilted his head and gave a wide grin.

Shiko appeared behind the white haired man, making him blink. He struck, aiming for certain parts of his body to render him immobile. Though his eyes grew when he turned and grabbed his hand, giving a wide smirk before he smashed into the wall. Hijo held him there with a grin, giving a close-eyed grin before the brunette went through the wall.

He gasped quickly, grasping at his chest. Zenaku cursed, watching as Hijo turned to give him a simple blink before a bright smile crossed his face. He disappeared, jumping back to where Nojima was. Acting quickly, he got up and ran towards the brunette, holding his hands above his chest. As soon as he located the problem a green glow hovered over Shiko.

"Fuckin' dumbass!" Zenaku growled, glaring down at the brunette.

"I-I thought I could take him." Shiko gasped, giving a strained smile.

"Aw, it's so cute I think I'm gonna cry."

They turned, seeing Rei grinning down at them. Before Zenaku could do anything he widened his eyes when Rei kicked out his massive leg, hitting his chest and sending him flying through two walls. Giving a wide smirk the giant glanced down at the brunette, reaching down and grabbing him. Holding him up he narrowed his eyes and smirked, tightening his grip.

Shiko trembled and closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth.

"Let's see how much ya can take." Rei murmured, giving a dark grin as he squeezed harder, giving a satisfied snicker when he felt something crack.

The brunette threw his head back and choked, blood flying out of his mouth. The giant snickered, pausing when Shiko let a smirk cross his face. He soon frowned when he started chuckling, shaking him lightly. Why the fuck was he laughing? Looking forward, the brunette gave a wide grin as his eyes dilated.

"This is the most fun I've had in a hundred years." Shiko murmured, disappearing from his grasp.

Rei widened his eyes, turning to see Shiko jump towards him. Appearing behind the tall man, he reached up and rubbed his chest with a grimace. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow and smirked, seeing the tall man fall back and hit the ground, actually shaking the ground. Walking over towards him and gave him a smile while he wiped his mouth. Zenaku was bent over, now back in the street, cursing quietly as he rubbed his chest.

"Never fight someone that is faster than you," Shiko said, smirking down at the man. He kicked the side of his head. "That's for also breaking something." He said as he rubbed at his chest once more.

"He broke something?" Zenaku asked, still bent over.

Shiko nodded, wincing for a moment.

They both turned, disappearing as they used shunpo to get on top of a building. They looked around the area, both smirking when they saw Nojima panting heavily with that grin still on his face. Hijo hopped from one foot to the other, a wide, excited grin stretched across his face. He turned his head, staring at them when he saw them bend their knees. Holding up three fingers he tilted his head.

"Three... against one..." He narrowed his eyes and smirked widely. "Let's play."

"Yeah," Zenaku said, giving a feral grin. "Let's."

Hijo jumped off the building he was on, seeing the scarred man punched where he had last stood. The top of the roof cracked, making the white haired intruder raise his eyebrows and make a surprised sound. While in midair, Shiko appeared behind him and kicked his leg out. Throwing his sword aside, which hit the side of a building and stayed there, he grabbed the brunette's leg and thrust his elbow out, catching Shiko in the face. He then spun and threw him towards Nojima.

The blonde held up his hands, his eyes glowing at the same time his hands did, a bubble appearing in the sky.

People that were watching blinked in surprise when Shiko went inside the bubble and remained unharmed.

"Thank you, Nojima." Shiko said, turning to smirk at the man.

The blonde nodded in return, bringing one leg back and leaning forward. Holding his hands together he narrowed his eyes and separated them, holding them both out towards Hijo. The attacker turned, after he landed, blinking when he saw two large streaks of black heading for him. He turned, running from rooftop to rooftop when it followed him. Zenaku held up one hand, white electrical streaks running all over his hand, eyes glowing before he thrust his arm out. Hundreds of streaks head towards the intruder, making him stop when he realized he was trapped.

Hijo gave a wide grin, disappearing from where he stood. Zenaku raised an eyebrow and smirked, seeing Hijo land on another rooftop. Who soon widened his eyes when Shiko appeared behind him. He turned, blocking Shiko's two first attacks before he was under a barrage of kicks and punches. When he struck the brunette grabbed his arm and pushed himself into the air and kicked both legs out, catching his face. Stumbling back, he lurched when the Hakuda master landed and flipped him over his shoulder and smashed him into the ground.

Eyes wide, Shiko gave a wide smirk before he held his hand above Hijo's face.

Light started gathering in his hand, making the intruder narrow his eyes.

The brunette skidded against the rooftop, looking up with a surprised look on his face. Amazing... He didn't even see him move. A smirk crossed his face as he, Zenaku, and Noijima gathering reiatsu and pointing their hands towards the man.

Hijo narrowed his eyes and smirked widely, his eyes snapping towards their hands quickly.

As soon as the kido shot out he disappeared, causing the three to widen their eyes. They all grunted, blood spurting from their backs. Stumbling forward they looked up, seeing Hijo holding his sword with a wide grin. When did he grab it? Grins crossed their faces, excitement growing when they saw the man raise an eyebrow playfully.

"You're an interesting man, Hijoshikina!" Shiko called out, seeing the man blink and tilt his head. He gave a smirk. "Please give us a fun time."

Hijo narrowed his eyes and snickered.

The three widened their eyes in shock when two people kicked his back, sending him flying and into the ground.

Renzo and Reizo landed, both striking poses and giving wide grins. Ichirou and Rina appeared next to them, glancing at the three. The one that looked the worst was Nojima, who was panting heavily with blood going down the side of his head. Rina glanced at Nojima worriedly, seeing the man stare at her and smile. She returned it, glancing over the edge of the roof to see the white haired man pick himself up and dust himself off.

"Whoa-hoh~! Nothing every gets him down, eh?" Renzo gave a wide grin.

Hijo turned, yellows eyes freezing them all in place. His lips curled into a smile. "All seven of them... All seven... all for me..." He murmured, reaching up and touching his lip as he smiled. Holding up his sword he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let's play."

"We don't have swords, why do they fight us with them?!" Renzo whined, stomping his foot childishly while he pouted.

They all jumped off the roofs, landing on the ground and looking up to see Hijo walking towards them with a crazed grin on his face.

Attacking all at once they all jumped towards him, all pulling their arms back. He moved back, weaving through them before they could hit, flipping back and moving to the sides. He especially avoided the dangerous punch that belonged to Ichirou, raising his eyebrows when strong wind whipped past him. Jumping in the air he spun and kicked his legs out, kicking the twins away. Landing on the ground he flipped back when they attacked again.

Zenaku and Ichirou bumped into each other, both snarling, which showed that they hadn't relearned how to fight together one hundred percent.

Both Rina and Nojima glanced at one another, both nodding and holding their hands out and started murmuring chants.

Hijo's eyes flicked towards them, making them widen their eyes when he appeared behind them and kicked them. They hit the walls, both wincing and turning to glare at him. Rina narrowed her eyes, seeing him turn his head when the twins tried a chant. Her eyes grew in realization.

"He's sensitive to reiatsu." Rina murmured, furrowing her brows.

"Great, so what?" Zenaku appeared next to her with a scowl. "He's strong, crazy, scary as hell, can see stuff faster than anyone else, _and_ he's sensitive to reiatsu?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Let's just get the old son of a bitch ta take care of him."

At the office, the Soutaicho's expression grew dark.

"How about we get his zanpakuto away from him?" Reizo asked, appearing next to them, as well. "Maybe it'll make him... I don't know, less dangerous?"

"Could work," Rina said, frowning lightly. "Or it could backfire."

Nodding, they all disappeared while Ichirou knocked wall after wall down. Goddammit, he was pissing him off! He was clearly playing with him! Hijo moved away quickly, avoiding the punches as he giggled. The tall man managed to catch his arm, quickly smashing him into the ground. Raising his arm he pulled it back and brought it down once.

Twice.

Three times.

A large crater appeared under him, Hijo's eyes closed tightly as he trembled. But he soon opened his eyes and grinned. Ichirou widened his eyes when blood spurted from his shoulder, quickly glancing at it and looking down to see that the attacker was gone. Whirling around, he saw Hijo down the street and waving at him. He got away quickly, not to mention he attacked without him even knowing. He couldn't help it...

Slowly... a wide grin crossed Ichirou's face, excitement shining in his eyes.

Soon Hijo was jumping from wall to wall, the group of seven quickly running after him. He started snickering, glancing back to see that two of them were gone. He blinked, raising his eyebrows slightly before looking forward. Kido wrapped around him, making him blink before he went sailing through the air. Hitting the ground made him grunt, looking up to see Nojima and Rina. Both were smirking at him, both radiating excitement. The twins flipped in the air and brought their legs down, hitting his chest and stomach. He coughed, back arching and eyes growing.

That hurt...!

A grin crossed his face, quickly standing and spinning around. Rina and Nojima widened their eyes when they were pulled forward, both crashing into walls that were nearby. Using his reiatsu dissipated the kido, and looking up with a grin to quickly avoid the punches of Zenaku and Ichirou. He then kicked his leg upwards, getting Shiko in the chest before he could attack. Letting go of his zanpakuto quickly he grabbed the wrists of Renzo and Reizo when they tried to punch him, the reiatsu in their hands disappearing, and spun around quickly. Releasing his hold he grinned when they hit either a wall or a building.

They were all panting, pushing themselves up and smirking.

"...I want to hear you scream..." Hijo murmured, narrowing his eyes and giving a wide grin as he giggled.

The next moments were too fast.

Shiko appeared behind him, making him widen his eyes when he hit several places. His arm fell limp, dropping his sword. One of the twins grabbed it and threw it towards Ichirou. The tall man caught it, turned, and threw it. Far.

Hijoshikina's eyes grew wide, after he managed to get his arm working again.

"Hah! That evens the fight!" Zenaku gave a wide grin.

Hijo's eyes remained wide, staring in the distance where he had seen his sword. The group was standing together, all frowning in confusion when the man didn't move. His breathing quickened, hands shaking lightly as he stared in the distance. Shiko narrowed his eyes before frowning.

"I don't know about you..." He glanced at the others. "...but I think we just made things worse."

"You know..." Renzo frowned. "I don't even I've _ever_ seen him without his sword..."

They all glanced at the white haired man, seeing him back up and look in every direction with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily, arms trembling and reiatsu at its lowest point. Every person that was watching frowned and stared closely at the man. Why was he reacting like this? It was only his sword. Reaching up, Hijo grasped at his head, heavy pants leaving his body.

"M-My sword... M-My sword..." Hijo muttered incoherently, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "W-Where is it...?"

"...Shit." Ichirou cursed, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

Hijo suddenly stopped moving, head lowered and hair hiding his eyes.

The group tensed, getting ready.

Silence.

Just dead silence...

Suddenly...

Hijo threw his head back and started roaring, his reiatsu sky-rocketing. The group widened their eyes, all letting out gasps of surprise when the reiatsu almost knocked them to their knees. The area of his reiatsu started growing, almost every person in the Seireitei sensing it. All the Taichos in the office tensed, all narrowing their eyes and frowning at the scene. Ichigo cursed lightly, glancing at the city and wondering if he should go.

Nikito stared at the hologram with narrowed eyes.

Back at the area, Hijo bent his knees, having stopped screaming, eyes wide and full of fury. The look caused the group to widen their eyes and freeze.

"Hijoshi-"

He was suddenly in front of Shiko, causing the brunette to widen his eyes and look down. A punch to the chest broke several ribs, causing him to widen his eyes when one punctured his lung. Blood filling his lung caused him to cough, blood spilling out of his mouth as he flew back and went through countless walls.

Hijo's eyes suddenly snapped towards Zenaku, eyes still wide. The scarred man had turned, teeth grit when he saw where Shiko had went. Healing his body was suddenly on the top of his mind, about to run towards his direction.

His eyes grew wide, freezing and blood spilling out of his mouth when he lurched forward slightly.

Trembling slightly his eyes slowly looked downwards, seeing Hijo's arm through his chest. He gave a strangled cry when he suddenly pulled his arm out, falling to his knees. Eyes remaining wide he trembled, struggling to breathe. He fell down, continuing to pant with wide eyes.

The others widened their eyes in horror.

Including Shiko, who had seen it on the screen, laying immobile where he landed.

"ZENAKU!"

Ichirou, eyes now filled with rage, turned and reached towards him. Hijo turned, the faster of the two, and elbowed his chest, hard. Air left Ichirou's lungs, causing him to gasp and stumble back. The twins launched themselves at him, both reaching for him, their eyes wide with rage.

Hijoshikina turned, evading their attacks and grabbed their necks, smashing them into the ground. They choked, eyes wide as they hit the ground.

He looked up, eyes snapping towards Rina and Nojima, who widened their eyes.

In mere seconds, the entire group was down, all trembling and gasping.

* * *

Riko stared with wide eyes, parting her lips in shock.

She stumbled, trembling as she stared.

"No...!"

* * *

"No!"

Nikito was blocking Ichigo's way, his eyes cold as the substitute shinigami tried to get past him. As soon as it finished Ichigo tried to leave to help, but even then the grey haired man was having none of it. He was glaring at the orange haired man, disregarding everything the man had ever done for the Soul Society. He didn't care that he was a hero, he didn't care how many people he saved, he was _not_ letting him go help.

"I said this is not your fight." Nikito said, sending the man a glare.

"Either let me through or they're gonna die!" Ichigo snapped, teeth grit and eyes hard.

"I said this is not your fight!" Nikito repeated, eyes flicking towards the hologram.

Pain crossed his eyes when he saw Zenaku, gasping for breath. Hijo had went after the fastest person first, who could prevent him from getting his sword. He then went after the healer to prevent any more of them getting treated. After that it was nothing for him to get take the others down...

_You're a scary man, Hijoshikina_, Nikito thought, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

They glared at one another.

The door opened.

Everyone in the room turned their heads, all widening their eyes slightly in shock.

Tetsuya panted heavily, leaning against the door and looking around.

"Reta-sama!" Nikito gasped, turning and rushing towards him. "You're still incredibly ill, you can't be up!"

Ignoring him, the tall man looked at the hologram in slight wonder before his eyes widened what he saw on it. Stumbling past one of his longest followers he walked towards the hologram. Holding his side, his eyes stared on the hologram, parting his lips slightly as horror spread across his face. He took two stumbling steps closer, letting out a horror-filled gasp.

"...Zenaku...!" Tetsuya breathed.

"Reta-sama," Nikito said, gazing at the man worriedly.

"Why did no one notify me?" Tetsuya asked quietly.

"B-Because you were sick, Reta-sama, we didn't know when you would wake!" Nikito said, glancing at the hologram and back to the man.

"Hijoshikina is here..." Tetsuya reached towards the hologram, his hand going right through when it showed all seven people struggling to get back up.

"Reta-sama...!"

He suddenly looked up, eyes wide and panting heavily. He paused, gasping lightly before he raised his hand and glanced at the seal around his wrist. Nikito frowned before he widened his eyes with realization. He grabbed his arm, pleading for him not to do it, which confused everyone in the office. Ignoring him, Tetsuya looked towards the group of Taichos.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho...!" The man frowned and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Hijoshikina narrowed his eyes, seeing the group trying to push themselves up. Ichirou was calling Zenaku, who couldn't answer. Eyes remaining wide, the scarred man panted, clawing at the ground. Blood poured out of his mouth and the wound inflicted upon him, eyes pained.

"Holy shit! That was fucking fast!"

Barely reacting, the white haired man turned, seeing both Koichi and Mitsuo on top of a building, staring at the scene with wide eyes. So, Koichi had woken up and once he found out what happened he went to release Mitsuo. Turning, he stared in the distance, quickly finding his zanpakuto and disappearing.

"Oi!" Koichi yelled, cursing when he disappeared. "Fucking idiot left. It's just his fucking zanpakuto, there was no need for this." He said, holding his hand out towards the fallen warriors.

Mitsuo gave a hesitant nod, pausing before he used shunpo to get to the area. Koichi jumped from the rooftop to the walls, pausing when he saw Rei. Raising an eyebrow he jumped towards him, wondering if he was dead. He jumped back when the man suddenly cursed, pausing before he tried to remember how to do this. Hitting several parts on the man's body did the trick, the giant rising to his feet.

"What happened?" Rei asked, rubbing his neck with a scowl.

"...Hijo beat them all," Koichi said, turning to stare at the struggling fighters. "It was pretty fucking fast. He finished before me and Mitsuo got here."

"Zenaku!" Ichirou yelled, pushing himself up on all fours. He gritted his teeth when the man trembled and didn't respond. "Rina!" He glancing at the woman to see her struggling to stand. "Nojima!"

The blonde panted heavily, pushing himself up on his elbows. The two kido masters... they could heal Zenaku...! Nojima suddenly cried out, Mitsuo standing on his chest with a smile on his face. In a swift movement he swung his sword and cut the blonde across his chest. Nojima widened in eyes and choked in shock. The twins snarled, pushing themselves up and running towards the man. They tackled him, sending him skidding back before he turned and faced them. Ichirou pushed himself onto his feet, eyes narrowed dangerously and his upper lip curled in a snarl. Forget having fun, if they didn't end this now...!

"If we kill 'em an' Reta finds out..." Rei trailed off.

Koichi huffed lightly. "Who cares?"

Rei shrugged and walked towards them, giving a wide grin and curling his fingers into fists. The ones that were up turned and faced them, which was only Ichirou, the twins, and Rina. They narrowed their eyes, getting ready.

Their eyes suddenly flashed red.

They all let out surprised gasps when they felt connections to one another.

Rei walked up behind Ichirou, holding up his fists and giving a wide grin. "So long, ya bastard!" He pulled his fist back.

His arm thrust forward, Ichirou turning around and raising his hand. Their hands connected, wind whipping past them. Rei widened his eyes, seeing the other tall man look up and frown. Eyes flashing red, Ichirou pulled his fist back and brought it forward. It connected with Rei, bones breaking under the man's punch, sending him flying back.

Koichi widened his eyes, seeing markings appear up Ichirou's cheeks. "Fuck."

He was soon in the same state as Rei, grasping at his chest and eyes wide with pain. The twins launched themselves at Mitsuo, their eyes flashing red before they attacked. Rina ran towards Zenaku, flipping him over and gasping when she saw his chest. Even though he was getting very little air he winced and gave her a tense grin. Tears filled her eyes before she hardened her demeanour and held her hands above his chest, a green glow emitting from her hands.

Mitsuo hit the ground, letting out a pained snarl before he tried to get up and get the twins.

"Koichi, we have no chance of beatin' 'em now!" Rei yelled, pushing himself up and holding his chest, eyes closed shut. "Get us out of here!"

The group stopped and widened their eyes, turning to see the redhead grabbing his sword.

"Disappear," Koichi murmured, eyes closed in pain. "Masuta Toransupota."(Master Transporter)

His sword changed, causing the group to widen their eyes.

Just then Hijoshikina appeared, looking up with a frown. His eyes flicked over to Nojima, widening his eyes and parting his lips. Yellow eyes looked in every direction, glancing towards Mitsuo's blade. His eyes were trained on it, eyes growing dark. The twins ran towards the redhead, seeing him open one eye and smirk at him before his body turned into reiatsu.

They stopped, eyes growing wide before they looked towards Rei, seeing him look the same.

Mitsuo ended up in the same state, while Hijoshikina ran towards Nojima.

About to reach out towards him, his body suddenly turned into reiatsu, the four balls of energy going up into the air and dispersing.

"Fuck!" Ichirou cursed, eyes wide with rage. "I'll kill you Hijoshikina...!" He threatened, eyes narrowing dangerously as they flashed red.

"Ichirou!"

Turning, he ran towards Zenaku, seeing Rina look up with wide eyes. The twins ran over to Nojima, Renzo quickly running to where Shiko was. Reizo gently picked up his fellow blonde, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed with worry when he cried out in pain. Rina shook her head lightly, eyes remaining wide.

"I-I can't heal him, I'm not good enough," Rina admitted, shaking her head lightly. "We need to take him to the fourth division."

Ichirou nodded and bent down, picking up the scarred man as gently as he could. She tried healing him to the best of her abilities, and for that he thanked her. Looking up, he saw Renzo run back towards them with Shiko on his back. The brunette looked up, giving a weak smile before his eyes looked towards Zenaku. Worry instantly filled his brown irises. Ichirou nodded, turning and running down the street, the others quickly following him.

* * *

Tetsuya gave a pained yell, teeth tight together and eyes screwed shut.

As soon as he saw the fight end Kurotsuchi attached the seal, causing the man to fall to his side when the pain stopped inside his body. Panting lightly he looked towards the hologram, seeing Unohana rushing towards the door to head to the fourth division. Resting for a moment he struggled and pushed himself up, slowly getting to his feet.

"Reta-sama," Nikito started, gasping and widening his eyes when he received a firm stare.

"I want to go to the fourth division," Tetsuya said, heading towards the door with a pained look on his face. "No discussions over this." He said firmly, seeing the shorter man open his mouth to object.

"B-But Reta-sama-!"

Tetsuya suddenly turned, standing tall and glaring down at the shorter man. Nikito stumbled back, eyes growing wide and fearful.

"Not. Another. Word. Nikito!" Tetsuya hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously and mouth in a firm line.

"...Y-Yes, sir." Nikito mumbled, taking another step back.

Turning, the tall man limped towards the doors, bending over and holding his side with a wince before he continued on. Everyone in the room stared in shock, watching as he left the room. Nikito trembled slightly, eyes remaining wide and trained on the door, as if expecting the man to suddenly come back and get even more furious.

"Whoa... Guess he can be serious when he wants ta." Shinji commented, eyebrows raised.

"He's pissed," Kensei said, raising an eyebrow and giving a frown. "Why?"

"I didn't help..." Nikito took a step back, raising his hands to his head, eyes remaining wide. "I didn't help... I didn't help... Reta-sama... is mad... at me...!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nikito! Calm down, it's not your fault!" Shinji stepped forward and held his hands out. "As you said, you can't fight anymore 'cause yer not ready yet. It's not yer fault. Don't go back ta bein' depressed again." He said calmly and slowly.

"It's my fault...!" Nikito trembled, eyes remaining wide. "I-If I hadn't taken them from here... If I hadn't ruined their lives... so many lives... so many people died... so many people...!" His lip trembled. "It's my fault...! If I hadn't... ruined... _everything_...! I mess up everything! I can't...! I...!"

Nikito fell forward, Kensei grabbing him after he knocked him out. He frowned slightly and looked up, seeing Shinji staring at his former third seat with a frown.

"He's becoming a rather complicated case." Kyoraku sighed, seeing some of the Taichos leave the office.

Ichigo frowned, turning to glance at the city.

* * *

Koichi hit the ground, letting out a cringe and looking up. Hijo glared down at him, his expression so demonic that it could send shivers down anyone's spines. Another kick. Another cry from the victim's mouth. Reaching down he grasped his neck and raised him in the air, eyes cold and mouth in a firm line.

"...Why... did you take us away?" Hijo asked slowly and calmly.

"'C-Cause we would've lost!" Koichi gasped, grabbing at his hand. "T-Their reiatsu was r-released! We would've been killed!"

"Tell me, Koichi," Hijo leaned close until they were face to face. "Who... hurt... Nojima?" He tightened his grip.

Koichi choked. "M-Mitsuo!"

He was released, falling to the ground and taking deep breaths. Hijo whirled, turning to glare at the dark haired man. Mitsuo gasped loudly and quickly stepped back. In a split second he had a sword going through his chest, causing Rei and Koichi to widen their eyes in shock as they tried to nurse their wounds. The timid man gasped and opened his mouth in shock, eyes wide as he looked down. Looking up, he stared at yellow eyes.

"Nojima in mine," Hijo said sweetly, tilting his head and giving a wide smile. "You hurt him, Mitsuo... It's only right that I kill you for trying to kill what is mine..." He leaned in close and gave a savage grin. "Good bye, Mitsuo... It's been fun playing with you."

Mitsuo slumped, eyes dark and no longer moving. Hijo removed his sword, dropping the man without a second thought. Swinging his sword to get the blood off he turned to stare at the Seireitei in the distance. With a turn, he started walking away, completely disregarding both Rei and Koichi.

"Holy shit..." Koichi breathed, staring wide-eyed at the body of Mitsuo. "...He... killed him..."

"Yeah... That's what he does," Rei said, turning to glare after the man. "...Ta be truthful, Koichi... I don't even know why he joined Reta. He said it's cause something Reta did, something to do with everyone he had attacked..."

"Could it be to kill?" Koichi asked, turning to look in the distance to stare at the city.

"Don't know... Don't know why the fuck he joined. One thing's for sure," Rei scoffed and turned to see the man walking far in the distance. "He deserves ta fuckin' die."

* * *

**Never take Hijo's sword. O.O He'll kill you.**

**April 13, 2013**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes, he is. =3

**Luafua** – I'm incredibly shy, but if it means getting to work with animals, then yes. I will get courage and walk up to the desk and volunteer... But realistically I'll stand at the door, think better of it, turn tail and run. XD And man~! If I got a chance to be a vet, that would be awesome. DX But the chances of me getting accepted into a veterinarian school are very, very low. XP Sucks. XD Nojima can be awesome when he wants to! :D Yep, Nikito needs a hug. DX He's sad.

**DreamingInThePast** – Yep, the guy he went against... died while fight him. D: He can be crazy when he wants to. XD They actually spoke quite a lot when Tadashi would visit his brother. :D It didn't mean they liked each other. XD Renta may act foolish, but he cares very much for his sister. X3 Definitely, definitely backfired. D: And maybe it does! :D Ah, it makes me happy that some of my readers read it. :D Still not finished it, though. XD Unohana is awesome(she won my love when she died. DX Which sucks. XD) of course she'll heal them better~! :D Nikito is still not one hundred percent better. DX Never touch anything Hijo declares his, even his sword. D: He'll kill you. XD

**Dina Sana** – Of course he'll live, I wuv him too much to kill him. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Hijo would appreciate you getting it back for him. XD

**StarTime101** – Seika playing nurse. XD I cracked up. And... I'm also not finished with my book. It's long and a little boring. XD

**DemonVermin** – Yep... It really, really backfired. :[ The friendly fire is... good, I suppose. XD But yes, there will definitely be ZenakuxSeika in the future. I intend there to be. And if this was deviant art I would be going :iconherotimeplz: ...ignore that. XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Thank you~! :D I try to write them as I imagine them, but it's hard sometimes. XD He'll be fine. X3

You know... people should not try to make it seem like they know more about the eleventh division than me. XD After all, my favourite character is in charge of the place. X3 Why do I say that? Simple... around when I first started writing(I was horrible when I started out. XD) someone wrote a review after they read it.

If I remember correctly... it said, "Yumichika is the fourth seat." Then they counted down from Kenpachi being the Taicho, Yachiru being the fukutaicho, Ikkaku being the third seat, and finally Yumichika being the _fourth_ seat.

0.o

This confused the hell out of me, and I told that person to get their facts straight, since Yumichika is the _fifth_ seat, which we all know. XD Also irritated the crap out of me that they seemed insistent... and they didn't review after I pointed out their problem. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Ichirou paced the hallway, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line.

The twins and Rina sat in nearby chairs, their eyebrows furrowed with worry. There was a tense atmosphere, all having already been treated. They were unused to anyone else besides Zenaku healing them, so when they had been treated they had all been tense and quiet. Reizo sniffed, causing his brother to hug him with one arm. Hijoshikina had caught them off guard. Renzo narrowed his eyes, glaring ahead while vowing he would beat that bastard. They all looked up, seeing the fukutaicho of the fourth walking out of the room. The three stood up and looked at her, seeing her give a tired smile.

"Nakamura-san and Yamazaki-san will be all right," Isane said, seeing the four slump with relief. "Unohana Taicho is just concentrating on Tanaka-san. He will be fine." She said, having seen what had happened to him.

Ichirou narrowed his eyes and snarled, turning and smashing his fist against the wall. The sound carried down the hallways, causing nearby people to cry out in alarm. Renzo rushed over and grabbed his hand, sending the man a firm stare. He received a tug from the man, trying to release his fist.

"C'mon, Ichirou, there's no need for that," He said, seeing the tall man glare down at him. "They'll be _fine!_" He nodded over towards two frightened women. "You're also scaring the local wildlife." He said, a tense smile crossing his face.

Ichigo stayed silent, glaring to the side before he grunted. "Local wildlife?"

Renzo gave a wide grin, making the man huff before he gave a curt nod. Patting his arm Renzo turned and walked back towards the chairs. Sitting down heavily he furrowed his brows and stared at the floor. His brother sat beside him, raising his arm and resting it on his shoulder. Rina walked over to Ichirou, placing a hand on his arm and looking up at him worriedly. His eyebrows furrowed, turning to look at her with a somewhat downcast look.

"They're _fine_, Ichirou," Rina murmured, pressing herself closer and wrapping her arms around him. "They're okay."

He gave a slow nod.

All at once, as if thinking as one, they all looked at their hands. They didn't feel that connection anymore.

* * *

People stood around in the fourth division, all tense. They were positive that Unohana Taicho would heal the man. His wound was horrific, but he would be fine. They soon looked up when one of the doors to the front opened, blinking when they saw a tall, grey haired man standing there. Tetsuya panted heavily, leaning against the door as he looked up. Everything was blurry. Ignoring it he pushed off the door, stumbling into the building. Isane walked around the corner, widening her eyes when she saw the man. People were trying to get him to sit down, all trying to assess him.

"Excuse me," Isane said, walking up to the man. He glanced at her, his eyes hazy. "You don't look too well. You need to sit dow-" She placed her hands on his side, touching his ribs, to try and push him towards the seats.

He hissed and flinched at her touch, screwing his eyes shut. Isane paused and furrowed her brows, telling him to stay still before she placed her hands on him once more. A glow hovered from her hands, the woman staying quiet before her eyes grew in shock. She grabbed him arm and pulled him, receiving a confused stare from the man.

"I need you to come with me." Isane said, tugging the man along.

His body... How was he still walking? She pulled him into a spare room, telling him to sit on the examination table. He stared at her with those hazy eyes before doing as she said, walking slowly towards the table. It didn't take much for him to sit down, since he was tall. He sat down heavily, eyes closed and panting.

Placing her hands on him a green glow hovered, healing whatever wounds she could find inside. Glancing up she stared at his face. He was flushed... Was he sick? She healed to the best of her abilities, feeling satisfied when she found no more wounds. She then reached up and touched his forehead and cheek, confirming that he was quite ill. She blushed lightly when he leaned into her cool hand, eyes still closed.

"I'll get you some water." Isane said, seeing him open his eyes tiredly to gaze into hers.

He gave a slow nod, making her give one back before she turned and left the room. She recognized him now. He was the leader of that group. How had he walked all the way there in the state that he's in? Once she grabbed a cup and filled it with water she walked back to the room. Walking in she paused when she saw him leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Reta-san," Isane called, shaking his arm lightly. His eyes opened once more, looking towards her. "Here." She said, holding out the cup.

Glancing at the cup he stared at it for a moment before he reached up slowly to grab it. His large hand wrapped around her delicate one, causing her to blink in surprise when he furrowed his brows. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Tetsuya glanced at the woman.

"You healed Shiko and Nojima?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Isane answered, furrowing her brows questioningly.

How did he know? A warm smile crossed his face.

"Thank you." Tetsuya said, sending her a grateful stare.

"It was no problem. It was my job." Isane said, sending him a smile before pushing the cup into his hand once more.

Making sure he had a hold of it she watched as he raised it to his mouth and took a sip. He winced lightly when it went down his throat, closing his eyes for a moment. Having seen it Isane walked in front of him and touched his throat, using kido to find out what the problem was. She furrowed her brows when she found it was raw. Was it from his sickness or something else?

"Tanaka-san is almost out of surgery," Isane said, watching worriedly when he drank more water. "He'll be okay."

"Thank you," Tetsuya repeated. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows as he smiled. "I'm afraid walking here has tired me greatly." He raised a hand and touched his side. "Thank you for healing me..." He blinked before he smiled, almost in an embarrassed way. "I'm sorry for not asking, but your name is...?"

"Isane. Kotetsu Isane." She answered, receiving another smile.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san," Tetsuya said, trying to stand up. "But I must go see my comrades."

"No," Isane said, putting her foot down and sending him a firm stare. He sent her a surprised look, turning his head down to stare at her hand on his chest. "You are too weak to be walking anywhere. You were injured inside, not to mention you are sick." She said, seeing him open his mouth to object. "Stay here and I will update you on your injured men."

"I-"

"Just rest here." Isane said, seeing the man pause.

Slowly, he gave a nod. Glancing at the table she grabbed his arm and gave a tug, receiving a curious stare from the man before he stood.

"I'm sorry if I'm too tall..." Isane closed her mouth and widened her eyes, blushing at the words that normally left her mouth when helping patients.

Tetsuya sent her an amused smile. "I'm sure I wouldn't have noticed." He said, motioning to himself.

Nodding, still embarrassed, she helped him towards the bed in the room, seeing him sit down and stare at the floor tiredly. Looking up, he gave her another smile before he laid down. Before his head even hit the pillow he was out, eyes closed and breathing softly. Glancing at his legs, which he didn't bring up onto the bed, she bent down and pulled them up. She almost smiled when she saw he _was_ a little too tall.

His feet went over the bed.

Isane refilled his cup, in case he woke up, and left the room quietly.

* * *

Riko ran into the fourth division, almost tripping, with Kaori and Kayo right behind her. They all panted heavily, glancing around the area. Someone walked up to them, asking who they were there for. When they answered they blinked in surprise and pointed down one hallway. Giving her a nod, the three ran down the hallway, all panting. They had finally managed to get away, and when they did they just bolted from the eighth division.

Renzo and Reizo looked up, blinking in surprise when they saw them. They raised their fingers to their lips, seeing Riko open her mouth, and pointed towards Ichirou and Rina. The two were sleeping, the woman leaning against the tall man. Even then they looked worried.

"Are they okay?" Riko whispered, eyes remaining wide.

"...Who? Your parents or your brothers?" Renzo whispered back, raising his eyebrows curiously.

She blushed. "Brothers."

"Yeah, Zenaku's just getting out of surgery," Reizo whispered, giving a smile. "Unohana Taicho is great, she'll fix him up like brand new."

"Shiko and Nojima were put into a room, we're just waiting for that fukutaicho to tell us which one," Renzo said, looking down the hallway with a scowl. "Where did she go?"

"Kotetsu fukutaicho?" Kaori asked, seeing the two pause and shrug.

"We don't know any of the fukutaichos," Reizo answered, cringing and making a face. "We already forgot their names. How sad is that?" He glanced at his brother, receiving a shrug in response.

"Are you two okay?" Kayo asked, stepping forward and furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"We're fine!" Renzo said, waving his hand with a grin. He patted his lap and gave a bright smile. "I'll feel better if you sit on my lap~!"

Kayo blinked and blushed in embarrassment, glancing at her two friends to see them shrug. Riko waved her hand, causing the man to pout before he gave a wide grin. He lashed out, grabbing Riko's wrist and tugged her over. She blinked when she sat between his legs, blushing when he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the side of her head. Kaori grinned widely and started snickering while Kayo smiled.

"Zenaku will be fine," Renzo muttered, reaching up to rub her head. "He's too stubborn to die."

"Yep... stubborn and thick headed." Reizo piped in.

"And oblivious."

"And mean."

"And stupid."

"And annoying."

"And-"

"Shut up!" Riko snapped, sending the two a scowl. They snickered in response. "...Are you two okay?" She asked softly, furrowing her brows worriedly.

They paused, blinking as they stared at her before soft smiles crossed their faces. They both nuzzled her head, causing her to blush when she noticed some women had walked by and smiled at the sight. Grumbling, she allowed them to continue before she pushed herself away. They grinned widely, turning to see the fukutaicho walking back. They stood up, staring at her intently. They instantly noticed... Riko, Kaori, and Kayo were shorter than her.

"I'll show you to their room." Isane said, noticing the two unconscious people.

"We'll show them later," Renzo said, seeing the woman nod and motion them to follow her.

"Your leader is here," Isane mentioned, causing the two to freeze and widen their eyes. "He is resting right now."

"Joshi's here?" Reizo asked, stepping towards the woman. "B-But he's sick! And injured, he shouldn't even be walking now!"

"Which is why I forced him to rest." Isane said with a firm nod.

Renzo sighed out of relief. "Thank you, fukutaicho." He said, seeing the woman smile and nod.

They continued to follow her while Riko glanced at her parent figures, hesitating before she followed the twins. Kaori and Kayo were right behind her, staying silent the entire time. When they reached the room the five gazed inside, instantly furrowing their brows when they saw the three beds, one empty. Nojima was close to the window while Shiko was in the middle bed, raspy breaths leaving their bodies. The twins instantly ran into the room, Renzo heading for Shiko and Reizo heading for Nojima.

"Aw, man, Nojima..." Reizo murmured, staring worriedly at the unconscious man.

His left cheek was bandaged, including his chest and his arms. Glancing at the brunette he frowned when he saw most of the bandages were on his chest. Where Hijoshikina had punched him. They thanked the fukutaicho once more when she said she had healed his punctured lung and set his ribs back. She sent them a smile and gave a bow before she left.

"...She's cute." Renzo commented, giving a wry smile. "Oh, Shiko..." Closing his eyes he gave a pained look.

Kayo hesitated before walking over to him, placing a hand on his arm. He didn't react at first but he opened his eyes and gave her a smile. Letting out a sigh he said he was going to go wake up Ichirou and Rina, receiving a nod from his brother and the others. Walking out of the room he left the others, all staring worriedly at the two.

"You know..." Riko, Kaori, and Kayo looked up, seeing the blonde staring at the normally serious man with furrowed eyebrows. "...Me and Renzo promised to protect him from Hijo..." Tears filled his eyes, the more sentimental of the two. "A-And we couldn't do it..." He hung his head.

"U-Uh, no! You guys protected him!" Kaori said, rushing over and patting his back, wincing when he cringed. "Sorry, didn't know your back hurt." She said, smiling nervously. It was silent, which made her frown uncomfortably. "So, you, uh... like fighting, huh?" She asked.

"Why?" Reizo asked, giving a wry smirk. "Does that scare you?"

"Nah, kinda reminds me of Riko," Kaori said, seeing the dark haired woman scowl at her. "If it's fun for you, I see no problem with that." She said with a shrug.

Reizo sent her a surprised stare before a smile crossed his face. Kaori grinned and patted his shoulder. They heard movement by the door and turned, seeing Ichirou and Rina walking in. The woman gasped lightly and ran over towards the two beds, looking at the two worriedly. Ichirou narrowed his eyes and frowned, clenching his fists before he raised his hand and rubbed Riko's head. She gazed up at him with large, worried eyes, making him give a small smile.

"Oh, yeah," Renzo said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a tense grin. "Joshi's here."

Silence.

"He's _WHAT?!_"

* * *

Tetsuya opened his eyes slowly, feeling someone shaking his shoulder. Where was he? He felt exhausted, but he turned his head to see who it was that wanted him. Isane gazed at him worriedly, kneeling beside the bed. He looked so weak. He gave a small cough and winced before he tried getting up. But she placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him lying down.

"I just came to wake you to tell you that Tanaka-san has gotten out of surgery," Isane said, seeing the man widen his eyes and sit up. "Reta-san, you have to rest!"

"Zenaku's okay?" Tetsuya asked, leaning forward with wide, worried eyes.

"Yes, he's fine," Isane said, holding up her hand. "He just has yet to wake up."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and smiled, leaning forward even more. His face was close to hers, causing her to widen her eyes. It looked as if he was going to fall for a moment. Clearing her throat, and trying to ignore how close he was, she told him to lay back down, making him shake his head and try to stand.

"No, I must go see them." He said, struggling to stand.

"You are still far too sick, Reta-san," Isane said, sending him a firm stare. "Your body is too injured for you to move."

He frowned before he gave a sigh and nodded. Sitting back down he lowered his head and stared at the floor. His eyes wandered over to the seal on his wrist, furrowing his brows before he closed his eyes.

* * *

"And _why_ is he here?!" Ichirou snarled.

Everyone in the room was leaning away from him, all their eyes wide. After he had yelled they had brought Zenaku into the room, which made everyone go quiet when they saw him. He was giving rasping breaths, brows furrowed and sweating heavily. Unohana had walked into the room and said she had healed him to the best of her ability, but he should make a rapid recovery. They had all thanked her, waiting until she left before the tall man started glaring at them again.

"I-I don't know, he was worried?" Renzo said, eyes wide and a nervous grin on his face.

"He shouldn't even be walking!" Ichirou growled, eyes blazing with rage.

"Hey, Ichirou, the big guy may be hurting all the time but that doesn't mean he's weak," Reizo said, stepping forward with a frown. "He came because he want to, and since he's _amazingly_ stubborn no one would've stopped him. Not even the Soutaicho."

Ichirou growled.

"You know," They all blinked at the smooth voice. "It's kinda hard to sleep with all the noise."

They turned, all widening their eyes when they saw Shiko with his eyes open. He gave them a smirk, all rushing towards the bed and leaning towards him. He raised his arms, telling them to back up, letting out a small sigh and wincing when he felt pain from his chest.

"Don't crowd me, I'll feel claustrophobic." He said, giving a smile.

"Are you okay?" Riko asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Ah, if it isn't Ri-chan," Shiko said, giving a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'll be walking before you know it." He turned his head, staring at the other bed and furrowing his brows. "...When did he get out?" He asked, staring at the scarred man.

"Just now." Renzo answered, letting out a relieved sigh. "I'm amazed you're up already." He said, giving the brunette a grin.

"Me, too... Still tired, though." Shiko said, blinking tiredly.

"Go back ta bed, Shiko," Ichirou ordered, receiving a nod from the man. "We'll be here when ya wake up."

"Yes, sir." Shiko gave a mock salute and a smirk.

Ichirou sent the man a smirk, watching as he closed his eyes and let out one more sigh before he was out. Renzo and Reizo leaned in close, both amazed he was already sleeping. Rina reached down and stroked his head, causing him to unconsciously lean into her hand. Kaori and Kayo cleared their throats, making Riko glance at them, both motioning towards the door to silently tell her they would wait outside. She gave a nod, seeing them turn to leave.

"Papa," The tall man blinked, finally hearing the word before he turned to face the dark haired woman. Her brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ichirou said, waving his hand dismissively. He suddenly scowled and sent her a pointed stare. "Is there... something ya need ta tell me?" He asked, ignoring the eye roll from Rina after he asked the question.

Riko blinked. "What?"

"Something... that has to do with relationships?" Renzo piped up, he and his brother moving close, smirks suddenly growing across their faces.

"...Kaori and Kayo are my best friends?" Riko took a guess.

"No," Reizo shook his head, giving a wide grin.

"...Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kusajishi fukutaicho are my friends?" She now scratched her head and frowned.

"No," Renzo almost started shaking in place.

"...I got my family back?"

This caused everyone to brighten up in the room, those that were conscious. The twins squealed and bounced towards her, both hugging her with bright smiles. Rina gave a smile, watching as they rubbed their faces against hers. Ichirou had smiled for a moment before he scowled and crossed his arms. He obviously wasn't going to let this go. She gave a sigh and shook her head, continuing to pet the brunette's head. Turning, she stared worriedly at Zenaku.

Walking over to his bed she ran her hand through his hair, causing him to turn his head towards her hand. She smiled, continuing to pet his head. They all blinked and looked up, hearing a small, 'whoa.' Turning their heads they frowned when they saw... Riko blinked.

"Funika?" Riko asked, staring at the female third seat questioningly.

"Hi." Seika raised a hand and grinned.

The four that were always with their comrades blinked a couple times and frowned. Ichirou stepped towards her, causing the floor to shake under his weight. Seika looked up as he came closer, eyes growing wide. Holy... This guy was huge. A nervous grin crossed her face, seeing a wary glare cross the man's face as he stood in front of her.

"What do ya want?" Ichirou rumbled, his eyes making the woman freeze.

"Uh... Came to check on... him?" Seika pointed towards the unconscious scarred man.

"Why?" Renzo asked, frowning suspiciously.

"'Cause I saw him get hurt," Seika said, a strange look crossing her face. "I... just wanted to make sure he didn't die."

The three men frowned and continued to send her wary glares while Rina observed the woman's face closely. She soon smiled and walked over towards them, gently pushing Ichirou aside. He blinked in surprise and stared down at her, seeing her smile at the dark haired woman and nod.

"Hello, my name is Kawano Rina, and you are?" She asked, giving a kind smile.

"Uh... Funika Seika." She answered, feeling more safe with this woman.

"You wanted to see Zenaku?" Rina asked, seeing the woman nod. "Then come on." She held her hand out towards the man, giving a smile.

Seika grinned. Sweet! She walked towards the bed while Rina smiled, ignoring the three gawking men. Riko blinked, confused as to why Kayo's friend of all people would go there to make sure a prisoner was alive and well. Unseen to them, with Seika's back facing them, she furrowed her brows worriedly while glancing at his chest. Whoa... It was amazing he was still alive. Staring at her, Rina smiled and cleared her throat.

"I believe we should get something to eat~!" Rina said, turning to smile at the group.

"Not while she's-"

Rina ignored Ichirou, walking behind him and pushing him to the door. "Let's go~!"

"Wha- _Rina!_" He growled, trying to reason with her as he was pushed out.

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged, both following. Riko stared after them before looking at Seika. Raising an eyebrow, she turned and walked towards the door, stepping out and shutting it behind herself. Hearing them leave, she hesitated before raising her hand and resting it on the scarred man's chest.

"...I don't want to go along with my stupid plan anymore..." Seika murmured, lowering herself to her knees and resting an arm on the bed.

Leaning down she placed her cheek on her arm, continuing to gaze at the man worriedly. She moved her hand, running it through his hair. He wasn't like most people... Lowering her hand she covered his, biting her lip and sighing. Why did she feel attracted towards someone like him of all people?

"Seika...!"

She blinked and turned her head, freezing when she saw her brother. He stood at the door, gripping the door with wide eyes. He was shaking, glancing warily at the unconscious man. Why wasn't he reacting to her actions? He waved his hand and shook his head.

"Try not to wake him up," Renta warned, letting out a sigh and taking hesitant steps into the room. "He's still injured, after all. He'll be in a whole lot of pain when he wakes up." He said, glancing down at the man.

"I wasn't doing anything." Seika said, taking her hand away and giving a wide, innocent grin.

He sent her a flat stare. "Sure, you weren't." He walked further into the room, glancing at the three with a frown. "They're... really impressive, huh?" He murmured, referring to the fight they had all witnessed. "...They'll live." He declared, striking a pose and nodding with a wise look on his face.

Which only gained a blank stare from his sister.

"Of course they'll live, otherwise they would be dead right now." Seika said, rolling her eyes, though she soon jumped when the scarred man groaned and shifted.

Renta froze, keeping very still while he kept his eyes on the man. When he didn't wake they both sighed out of relief. Though Seika frowned when her brother crept over towards the man. Watching in confusion her eyes soon started growing impossibly wide when he reached towards the man's face and lifted his right eyelid.

"Renta!" Seika hissed, gawking at her brother. "What are you _doing?!_" She whispered.

"Checking out his eye," Renta mumbled, cringing as he stared at said eye. "He really has no pupil... it's... kinda weird to be attracted to someone with his appearance, isn't it?" He asked, glancing at his sister to see her staring wide-eyed at him. He soon frowned and sent her a bland stare. "Seika... please tell me you _seriously_ didn't think that I didn't know you were attracted to him?" He nodded towards the unconscious man.

"...How...?"

"I knew the moment you spouted that stupid plan!" Renta whispered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You'd think Unohana Taicho would heal his eye." He murmured, staring at the eye closely.

"Maybe he doesn't want her to?" Seika guessed, shrugging lightly. She soon scowled. "Stop touching his eye!"

* * *

Kaori sighed, walking back to the eighth division as the sun started to set. Man, it must suck to be them. First, they were treated like crap because they were prisoners, but now some people were wary of them when they saw them having fun. Walking through the gates she looked up, freezing at the same time her eyes grew wide.

Byakuya turned around, staring at her with that ever serious look in his face.

She abruptly took a one eighty degree turn and started jogging out, letting out a wince when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Damn him for being so fast! Giving scowl she turned her head to the side, sending him a glare when he gazed at her with a soft look in his eye. Why did he have to look like that? She wanted to slap him to get that stupid look off his face...! She was only going to listen, she wasn't going to consider actually staying with him...

Huffing lightly, she shrugged off his arm and turned around, facing him with a scowl.

"What?" Kaori asked, putting her hands on her hips as she kept the stern look on her face.

"I believe we were going to talk," Byakuya said, ignoring the words 'son of a...' the redhead muttered under her breath. "Shall we speak in your room?" He asked, seeing the woman frown suspiciously.

"...You're not gonna try anything are you?" Kaori asked, eyes narrowed as she assessed the man.

"Do not be foolish." Byakuya said, sending her a glare for even suggesting such a thing.

She deflated with relief, a grin crossing her face before she motioned him to follow. His face had grown dark at her obvious relief before he turned and walked after her, ignoring the people that stopped to stare at him curiously. They walked into the building and started heading for the barracks, the scowl on Kaori's face growing the more attention they attracted. When they made it to her room she sighed out of relief and slid it open, heading inside.

Byakuya's eyes scanned the room, stopping and observing the tiny room.

"It is the same size as your room at the sixth divi-"

"_Former_ room!" Kaori snapped, turning around and crossing her arms, giving the noble a scowl. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About us." Byakuya answered.

The scowl grew. "What?"

"I would like to apologize for all the wrong I had done," Byakuya said, seeing a stunned look cross the redhead's face. "I had transferred you so we do not break any rules. I-"

"No, no, no, no!" Kaori held up her eyes, her eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "Go back! Did you just... _apologize?_" She took a step back and gasped dramatically when he nodded. "My god... this... this needs to be written down in history!" She exclaimed, holding up her hands and giving a wide grin. "Kuchiki Byakuya apologizes for being an asshole!"

"I did not apologize for tha-"

"Ah! You can't take this from me!" Kaori snapped, pointing at him threateningly.

"Kaori, all I want to know..." Byakuya stepped close, causing the redhead to flinch and scowl. "If you are willing to restart this."

She stayed silent, narrowing her eyes and thinning her lips. Huffing roughly, which almost sounded like a snort, she looked away before looking back. Byakuya watched her silently, waiting for her answer. Damn, damn! Why was he so stubborn?! Why wasn't he like all the stuck up nobles? They usually ignored the lower man, like her! Not that she was saying she was a man, and if anyone ever called her a man she would—Wait, she's getting off topic.

"W-What about your late wife?!" Kaori snapped, picking at strings. "You obviously care about her, you don't need me!"

She wanted to fall to her knees and beg him to do something. What that 'something' was she didn't know, but this was starting to irritate the crap out of her.

"I do love Hisana, even if she is here no more," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. The redhead cringed. Ooh, maybe it was bad to bring her up. "but even now, after two years, I am positive she would want me to move on and no longer fret over her death. I would want to same for her were it the other way around." He said, gazing at the woman intensely. "...Please, Kaori..." He furrowed his brows and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Aaah, stop staring at me like that!" Kaori covered his eyes, scowling before she hesitated. "F... Fine..." She lowered her head and stared at the floor. "_Fine_..."

He reached up and gently grasped her hands that were still covering his eyes, lowering her hands and giving her a soft smile. Looking up she blushed lightly and frowned when she saw the smile, letting out a scoff and looking away.

"...Doesn't mean you get to kiss me yet." She muttered childishly.

"Of course." Byakuya said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.

"E-EH! Doesn't mean you get to hug me, either! Hey! Are you listening?! I said. Let. Go! Are you listening...? Hey! Are you ignoring me?! C'mon, let go!"

* * *

Riko let out a somewhat tired sigh, staring at the ground with a small frown. She really hoped Zenaku woke up tomorrow. She was worried. Shiko had woken up, but only briefly. Shaking her head lightly she walked through the gates of the ninth division, freezing mid-step when she saw a certain person standing close to the entrance of the division. Curses ran through her head, scowling when she saw him look towards her.

Kenpachi started walking towards her. She soon blinked in surprise when she saw Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika heading towards her first, receiving an irritated glare from the Taicho.

"Red-chan~!" Yachiru yelled, jumping towards the woman.

She squawked, hitting the ground when the fukutaicho crashed into her. Yachiru gave her a hug and gave her a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman. Riko sat up, giving a wide grin before she rubbed the small fukutaicho's head. Man, it felt like forever since she saw her, including the third and fifth seat. Standing up she grunted when Ikkaku slapped a hand to her shoulder, sending him a scowl.

"Aw, don't look like that," Ikkaku said mockingly, wrapping his arms around her and patting her head while cooing. The scowl on her face grew. "We only came to check if ya were gettin' along with everyone here." He said, pointing to the ninth division.

"I haven't gotten a strike yet. I'm doing good." Riko said proudly, a glint in her eyes as she smirked.

"...Strike?" Yumichika enquired.

"Don't ask."

"Came ta talk." Kenpachi rumbled, walking up to the woman, sending the other three a glare.

They scoffed lightly, while Yachiru gave a thumbs up, taking the message and turning to head for the gates to wait there. Riko stared at them, her lips thinning out before she cleared her throat and glanced at the tall man. Kenpachi glared down at her, receiving a frown of confusion, remembering how her son of a bitch father reacted. Did he really think he could kill him? He snorted lightly, causing the woman to frown and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Riko asked, taking a step back for safety precaution. "No kissing." She warned, pointing at the man threateningly.

He rolled his eyes. "I hear ya," He scoffed lightly, crossing his arms and frowning. "I want to start over."

Riko blinked and frowned. "Start over?" She asked, receiving a nod. "...Start over what?" She quirked a brow and made a face.

Kenpachi growled lightly. "Us."

"Oh, there's an us?" Riko asked mockingly, raising her eyebrows slightly and giving the man a bland stare. "All I know, Zaraki Taicho, is that I was the woman you only kept beside you for one purpose!" She snapped, rolling her eyes. "And that purpose was..." She paused for a long moment.

"...I'm waiting." Kenpachi rumbled, giving the woman a glare.

"...Sex!" Riko gave a victorious grin, leaping from the man and pointing at him as if she got it.

He scoffed lightly. "Ya made me laugh, so I kept ya around. This had nothin' ta do with that," He ignored the incredulous stare on the woman's face. "You kept my attention longer than any woman ever has."

Riko gave him a flat look and pointed behind herself with her thumb. "What about Kusajishi fukutaicho?"

"She's different."

"_Suuuuure_, she is," She rolled her eyes. "Zaraki Taicho... what the hell would we even do?!" Riko snapped, hunching up her shoulders and scowling. "I stayed at your division and we didn't even do anything! Sure, I cleaned, but c'mon, what we had was nothing." She waved her hand and crossed her arms. "...Though if we had something I don't know." She shrugged lightly.

A guarded expression crossed her face when a smirk crossed his, taking a step back when he came closer. She... _really_ didn't like that look on his face. She widened her eyes, eyebrows still puled together, continuing to step back when he walked closer. A quick glance around told her a few people were in the courtyard, and all their attention was on them. Dammit! Turning, she opened her mouth to snap at him, freezing when he grabbed her chin and leaned down until his face was close to hers, tilting her face towards his.

"I said I was gonna win ya back, didn't I?" Kenpachi asked as he gave a smirk. He moved closer and ran his tongue across her mouth, causing her to freeze up and widen her eyes impossibly wide. "So that's what I'm gonna do. Who cares if we didn't call our relationship somethin'?" He moved back and raised an eyebrow as his smirk grew, her expression looking quite stunned. "An' takin' yer virginity is gonna be a little prize for my efforts."

A pained yell sounded throughout the courtyard when Riko pulled her fist back and rammed it into his face, her face bright red with embarrassment.

He held his eye, anger written all over his face. "Is that a yes?" Kenpachi asked while removing his hand, sending the woman a dark glare.

_"...Fine."_ Riko grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away. She couldn't deny that she was a little flattered for his efforts. "But no kiss-!"

She didn't get a chance to finish. She let out a squeal when she was grabbed, spun around, and dipped backgrounds, grabbing onto the Taicho when he leaned her back, looking up with wide eyes before she was caught in a passionate kiss. Kenpachi moved back, smirking when she looked dazed. He soon cursed out loud when she punched the same eye, dropping her to the ground and growling lowly.

* * *

Oh, god!

Kayo hid around the corner, eyes wide and lips thinned out. Why was he there?! Biting her lip she peeked around the corner once more, growing more frightened when she saw Hitsugaya Taicho standing in the courtyard of the thirteenth division. She screwed her eyes shut and muttered a curse word, which was rare. She didn't want to see him right now. Reopening her eyes she took a deep, calming breath before she walked into the courtyard. Ignoring the smile that crossed his face when he saw her she walked up to him, biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Kayo murmured, nodding curtly.

"Kayo," Hitsugaya said, gazing at her with soft eyes. Slight anger coursed through her, though she quickly squashed it. He had no right to be staring at her with those eyes! "I would like to talk with you."

She lowered her gaze to the ground and slowly nodded. She soon gasped out loud in surprise when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her around the building, heading for the shadows and making sure no one was around. He turned around and faced her, seeing her stagger back when he released her. Kayo sighed and furrowed her brows, looking up to see the Taicho gazing at her intensely.

"Kayo, I am sorry for _everything_," Hitsugaya said, frowning slightly when he saw the doubt in the blonde's eyes. "I did not want to transfer you." He said, holding his hands out towards himself. "But I will take responsibility for not trying to argue for you to stay."

"You should!" Kayo said, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

"I _do_ take responsibility," He said, closing his eyes and sighing. "but seeing as you are already here I cannot take you back." Hitsugaya frowned when her expression grew sad, looking at the ground with furrowed eyebrows. "To the tenth division." He clarified. "And if I could, Kayo, I wish none of this could have happened and you would still be at the tenth division."

Kayo continued to stare at the ground. "Then I wouldn't have been able to experience this." She murmured.

A confused look crossed Hitsugaya's face, frowning slightly. "What... do you mean?"

"My... Those people I had lived with in the Rukongai were cruel to me," Kayo murmured lightly, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Hitsugaya's anger started growing, remembering some of the stories she had told about her "family." She bit her lip. "I never got to experience a lot of stuff while I was with them. After I left I finally made a friend, with Kaori."

Hitsugaya gave a nod, remembering when she said she begged the noble family to let her work for them. Given her appearance they thought she would make a wonderful little helper for their daughter. Whose name was Kaoru at the time, if he was correct.

"And then I met Riko after we ran away from Kaori's family, when they tried to marry her off," Kayo frowned at the thought. To this day Kaori still had a little grudge against her family for that. "Then we ran from _that_ family..." She blushed lightly. "We wandered the Rukongai, trying to live together. Then thirty years later we tried to get into the academy." She let out a little sigh. "We failed two times, but we managed to get in together."

He watched as a bright smile crossed her face, making him give a small smile.

"I got to experience many things! I became the top student in Hakuda, I failed and I made accomplishments! I never got to do this is the Rukon. I made friends with Matsumoto fukutaicho and look at all the things I did!" If possible the smile on her face became even more cheerful. "I got the name of my zanpakuto, I became the twelfth seat of the tenth division, I did so many things I was proud of~!"

Watching her look so happy made the smile on his face grow, including the fondness in his eyes. She suddenly blushed lightly and looked at the ground.

"I-I also got to experience how it was to have a..." She cleared her throat. "...a boyfriend." Avoiding his stare she looked elsewhere. "I got to feel how it was when you were close and how fast my heart would beat." At this she placed a hand on her chest, closing her eyes and smiling. "I was... happy when I was with you, happier than I ever was." She looked up and gave the Taicho a smile as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I was _so_ happy when you would smile at me."

Hitsugaya didn't know whether or not to hug her, so he settled for taking a step closer and nodding with a smile.

"But then we got the order..." Kayo's eyes became sad once more, which made the Taicho cringe. "...while it may have been awful for me and my friends I got to feel something different. I was hurt, but it was different than how I usually felt things." He expression became confused. "I didn't know what to make of it, but I figured it must be how everyone feels after they break up."

Why did she have to continue to talk about that issue? He nodded, trying to keep the stern look on his face.

"Because of everyone I met I got to experience so many things!" Kayo smiled once more, grabbing the Taicho's hands, which caused him to jump lightly. "I got to experience love-" She froze, eyes growing wide.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes slightly, his face turning red when she quickly took two steps back. Her face burned with embarrassment. Ignoring it, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to go rigid and stutter why he was holding her.

"I want to win your trust back, Kayo," Hitsugaya murmured, hearing the woman give a squeak. "Please..."

She was quiet for a long time, probably close to ten minutes(he had a lot of patience) but she eventually gave a nod. His breath hitched before his arms tightened around her, giving a smile and nodding as she confirmed a second time they would be trying again.

"But you need to give me space."

"Of course."

"...Hitsugaya Taicho, I'm serious, I'm getting a little claustrophobic!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

Hijo hit the ground, staying still before pushing himself up. His eyes flicked upwards, seeing Tadashi making his way towards him, fury radiating off of him. Many people stood around, all staring at the two as the skies turned red and orange. None dared to make any noise, in case they attracted the attention. Rei and Koichi were being treated by some of the people, both hissing as they wounds were touched.

"You went against my orders!" Tadashi hissed, glaring down at the man. "After I had _warned_ you!"

Blinking twice he merely tilted his head. "So?"

"Not only did you ignore my orders, you went to the Seireitei and attacked! _Without_ my knowledge!" Tadashi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You also killed one of my warriors!"

"He tried to kill what was mine," Hijo calmly replied, large eyes trained onto the man. "Was I not supposed to kill him?"

"No!" Tadashi was absolutely livid. "I should kill you here and now!"

Hijo blinked, getting up to his feet and brushing off the dust and glancing at the blood. People were slowly moving away, watching as the white haired man walked towards the noble. Tadashi narrowed his eyes, not moving even when Hijo stood in front of him. Slowly, the mentally unstable of the two leaned forward, giving a wide smile as his eyes grew.

"But, Reta... you _need_ me," Hijo purred, a dark chuckle sending shivers up everyone's spines. "If it wasn't for me... your brother and his fighters would not be out right now. If you kill me... they go back in. And you won't... get to talk... with your brother..." He gave a wide grin.

"If I were you I would watch myself, Hijoshikina!" Tadashi hissed, hands clenched by his sides. "Do not test my patience."

"Mmm..." Hijo narrowed his eyes as his grin grew more dark. "Watch myself? Against _you?_" He threw his head back and started cackling, causing everyone in the area to flinch and move back. "And _you_ should not forget, Reta, who is the stronger out of the two of us!" Reaching forward and pointed directly in the noble's face. "If I want, Reta... I can kill you right... _now_."

Tadashi didn't react when a blade was suddenly close to his face, glaring at the white haired man. Hijo blinked and looked to the side, as if thinking. After a moment he retracted his sword, turning and walking away as he put a finger to his bottom lip.

"But if I kill you... then I won't have a reason to go to the Seireitei, and I won't get to see Nojima..." He paused and turned around swiftly, his eyes glowing as he stared at the noble. He pointed his sword back at the noble. "But if I kill you _now_, then I would finally get what I wanted when I joined you..."

"...And what is it that you want?" Tadashi asked, sword held tightly in his hand.

"...Freedom..."

At this everyone raised their heads and looked towards the white haired man, all their eyes wide with shock. Those that were around the area knew what he was speaking of and were stunned after the words left his mouth. Rei and Koichi stared at him with surprise and shock, both glancing at one another before looking back. Hijo tilted his head and gave a wide grin, pointing his sword at the man. Tadashi glanced at the blade before looking back at the eyes of the man that frightened him more than anyone.

"Hm... I guess you aren't as heartless as you seem," Tadashi murmured, hearing the man giggle across from him. He raised his head and stayed silent for a moment. "...If you help me with this..." He gave a cruel smirk. "..._then_ you will get what you want."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Hijo asked, keeping his sword in place.

"You don't."

They stayed silent, gazing at one another.

Finally...

A smile crossed Hijo's face, removing his sword.

"Okay, I'll help you," Hijo said, receiving a small laugh from the man. "But if you _a__re_ lying to me, Reta... I'll _still_ get what I want." He narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I'll kill you and take it... _They_ get what they want," He held his hand out towards the hundreds of people in the field. "And_ I_... get to kill you." He snickered lightly.

"Until then," Tadashi narrowed his eyes and frowned. "...you will continue your punishment." He said, moving his sword lightly. Hijo's eyes flicked towards it, his eyes growing hard for a moment. "I am still missing a warrior, after all." He said, referring to Mitsuo.

Hijo gave a slow blink before his lips curved into a smile.

"Remember, Reta..." He leaned to one side and tilted his head as he smirked. "...make it hurt." He giggled darkly. "'Cause I can take anything from you~! After all," He twirled around and held his arms out, seeming to dance to a song only he could hear. "You're not your brother~!"

Tadashi's eyes grew colder. "I _intend_ to make it hurt."

* * *

**I wonder why platypuses lay eggs? 0.o It may be a random question, but I'm very curious. XD**

**April 15, 2013**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N **I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**RinaSakaki43** – Maaybe. XD I love their moments. X3 Especially Byakuya and Kaori's. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Thankfully no one died. X3 Goody. And yeah~! :D They're gonna have to win their trust back. X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – I'm sure he'll appreciate that. XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – I was always curious. XD I couldn't kill of my comic relief. XD They're my babies. X3 I loved the Seika and Zenaku. X3 Love 'em~! :D And before they try anything they have to win them back! :D Yeah~! :D Her mom will be having her baby soon~! X3

**DreamingInThePast** – I didn't even think of Isane x Tetsuya. XD I just thought, who works at the fourth division? I thought of Hanataro, but I said nah. XD I could never kill 'em. X3 They're so close they can stare at each other naked... and just shudder. XD Yep, she was close to being banned from talking to Kenpachi. XD Yep, Seika didn't want to admit it until she saw the poor guy on the screens. DX Yes, Kaori needs one! :D That would be a grand moment! C: I also love those kinds of conflicts. X3 And yes, they are definitely cute! :D Yes... more foreshadowing with Hijo and Tadashi. :3

**Dina Sana** – I loves the moments. X3

**DemonVermin** – Whoa, I never knew that! D: You learn something new everyday. :3 Which has become my new motto for some reason. XD I just love them! XD I read a few ByakuyaxOC's and they're all nice and sweet and caring... not at all like Kaori. XD Riko _needs_ to be careful. I loves Kayo. X3 I could never kill 'em. =3

**arabella15** – ...To be truthful, I wasn't even thinking it until some people said something about it. XD Maybe, I'll think about it. :3

**StarTime101** – She had to admit it sometime. XD I also love the cheesiness throughout the moments. X3 Platypuses are weird. XD

...Angela's Ashes is a good book, but man, it just pisses me off. XD My advice people! If you have a boyfriend that drinks all his money... dump 'em. XD Or even a girlfriend. But that's just me. The father in this book is just absolutely useless and the mother... even _more_ useless. XD But it's a true story, so yeah... It's really sad and maddening. So much racism! D: It just pisses me off.

Personally... I have no idea why people base each other off on their race? 0.o It's just weird for me. I've been taught not to judge people by appearance, and when I do I just make myself _really_ uncomfortable. _That_ is also weird. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"I'm gonna fuckin' punch ya if ya don't move back."

Zenaku had woke up the next day, and when he did he had been confused when he saw he was in the fourth division. Wasn't he locked up? Then the memories came back and he soon scowled when he remembered what that little son of a bitch had done. Though once some people noticed he was awake they got right in his face. At the moment he was currently glaring at the twins, both grinning down at him. Rina smiled when she heard his voice, standing up and rushing towards his bed. He gave a growl when the twins hugged him, both rubbing their heads against his.

"I'm serious, I'm gonna punch ya!" Zenaku snarled, letting out a wince and glancing at his chest. "Son of a bitch... He really did a number on me, eh?" He paused and cleared his throat, trying to breathe normally.

"Are you okay?" Reizo asked, moving back as his eyes grew large and watery.

"...I'm gonna punch that fuckin' look off yer face!" He growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Guess that means he's okay~!" Renzo said, backing up with a wide grin crossing his face.

"How ya feelin'?" Ichirou asked, stepping forward with a frown, arms crossed over his chest and eyes gazing at the scarred man.

"Y'know... busted," Zenaku shrugged as best as he could and raised his eyebrows slightly. "But other than that I'm fine." He shifted and frowned slowly. "...Gotta piss, though."

The three paused before taking two steps back.

"Not helping you there, bud." Renzo said, snickering under his breath.

"Don't worry, Zenaku," He blinked and turned his head, smirking when he saw Shiko giving him an amused smile. "They didn't help me, either." He chuckled lightly. He raised his head lightly. "Are you okay?"

Zenaku opened his mouth to answer. "Of course he is okay. Otherwise, he would be dead." Looking up he stared blankly at the once again serious man that was Nojima. He sat up in his bed, leaning back against the pillow with narrowed eyes. "I hope you make a rapid recovery, Zenaku. Seeing you like this... makes me feel uneasy." He said, frowning slightly.

"Aw, don't worry, Nojima, I'll be here for ya." Zenaku said, giving a wide grin as he snickered.

Nojima frowned and sent him a light glare before a brief smile crossed his face and he looked back at the book he held in his hands. The scarred man paused and looked around the room, raising an eyebrow when he sensed someone familiar near but wasn't seen anywhere. He glanced at the others, seeing them help Shiko sit up.

"Where's Joshi?"

* * *

The tall man breathed softly, laying on his side. As if seeming to know someone was asking for him he rolled over...

...right onto the floor.

Tetsuya shot up after he fell, blinking rapidly before looking around the room curiously. Where was he? Oh, that's right, he walked to the fourth division. Pushing himself up he blinked and narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows slightly. Standing straight he touched his sides and chest, noticing no pain whatsoever. Humming lightly his eyes flicked to the right and left for a moment. Strange... He normally didn't heal this fast.

Oh, that woman had helped him!

How could he forget? Giving a smile he looked around the room, blinking when he saw the cup. Reaching down he touched the side, noticing it was warm. Oh, well. Wrapping his hand around it he brought it up to his lips, taking a sip. Nice and sunny outside, he noted as he looked out the window.

The door opened.

He turned, blinking and giving a bright smile when he saw it was the woman that helped.

"Good morning, Kotetsu-san~!" Tetsuya greeted, raising his hand to wave at her. "It _is_ morning, correct?" He tilted his head and gave a somewhat blank look.

"Good morning," Isane confirmed it was morning, walking into the room and giving a smile. "You seem to be doing better today."

"Ah, yes, it was all thanks to you," He gave her a warm smile, blinking when she touched his chest. "...Um..." He furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm just checking to see if I got everything." Isane said, a light glow emanating from her hands.

Tetsuya gave a nod, continuing to drink the water she had left for him. They stayed silent, but once she touched his ribs he went rigid, closing his eyes tightly and giving a small groan. Oh, that hurt... Taking a step back he reached up and touched his side, wincing when he found the problem. It hurt between his ribs. Well, he supposed he was healed enough. He would get Zenaku to heal it when he recovered. His injuries didn't matter.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san, but I must go locate my comrades now." Tetsuya sent her a warm smile before trying to walk past.

"But—Your ribs!" Isane stood in front of him and frowned, holding her hands up to prevent him from leaving.

"It will be fine," Tetsuya said, giving a bright smile in response. "I will get Zenaku to heal it when he recovers."

"Which could be _days_ from now! Reta-san, please-"

"Zenaku is a fast healer." Tetsuya a close-eyed smile and tilted his head, folding his arms into his sleeves.

Why was he so stubborn? "Reta-san, you-"

"Reta-san,"

The two blinked, the woman turning around and the man looking up. Tetsuya gave a smile, raising his arm and greeting the Taicho. Unohana stood at the door, sending the man a smile before she walked in. Isane bowed her head and stepped back, seeing the smaller woman look up at the grey haired man.

"My fukutaicho has told me you walked in while you were hurt," Unohana frowned slightly and gave him a firm stare. "If you had told me you were injured while that restraint was off I could have healed you first and then-"

"My comrades' injuries were more serious than mine," Tetsuya said, giving the woman a close-eyed smile. "I would have lived."

"Had you continued pushing yourself last night, Reta-san, you could have died," Unohana said, seeing the man merely blink and tilt his head while his expression remained unchanged. "You should be lucky my fukutaicho had finished Nakamura and Yamazaki's surgeries when you arrived."

"Fukutaicho...?" Tetsuya glanced at the taller woman and smiled. "You are a fukutaicho? Forgive my rudeness." He said as he bowed his head. "Kotetsu fukutaicho, I did not mean to burden you last night with my problems."

Both women frowned. Why did he not think of himself? Did he not listen to Unohana? If he had ignored his injuries there may have been a high chance he would have died or gone into a coma. Tetsuya opened his eyes and gazed down at them, looking to the side and smiling.

"You must understand, Unohana Taicho..." He looked back and gave a soft smile. "I have felt like this..." He held up his arm and pointed towards his body. "For more than one hundred and fifty years. And even then I cared more about my comrades than my own health." He gave a brilliant smile. "So, I-"

Unohana poked his rib.

His eyes grew wide, going rigid while Isane sent the Taicho a shocked stare. A high keening sound left his mouth, turning to the side and bending over slightly. Tears ran down his face comically, trying to ignore the pain the woman had inflicted upon him. Once it disappeared he let out a sigh and stood straight, turning and giving the woman a nod.

He cleared his throat. "...You were going to heal me?" Tetsuya asked, folding his arms into his sleeves once more and giving a smile.

Unohana smiled and stepped forward. He let out a small puff of air and looked up, waiting until she finished. Once she moved back he touched the area, smiling when it no longer hurt. He bowed towards the woman, letting out a surprised sound when the Taicho touched his forehead.

"Your fever has gone down considerably," Unohana commented, giving a nod. "That is good."

He gave a bright smile. "That's great!" He tried to walk around her. "So if I may go see-"

"Reta-san," He seemed to slump before glancing at the Taicho curiously. "I believe you should thank my fukutaicho."

"O-Oh, he already did, Taicho!" Isane said, waving her hands and giving a nervous smile.

"Thank you, Kotetsu fukutaicho~!" Tetsuya said brightly, giving an equally bright smile as he bowed deeply. "If it weren't for you I would most likely be dead right now, as Unohana Taicho has said~!"

How he could say that with a smile so happy baffled Isane to no end. She blinked when he reached forward and grabbed her hand, causing her to widen her eyes when he pulled her hand towards his mouth and brushed his lips across her knuckles. Her entire face turned red, gasping lightly and gawking at the man. He didn't react any differently, standing straight and folding his arms into his sleeves once more as he smiled brightly.

"Thank you, but I must go see my comrades right now." Tetsuya said, turning to head for the door.

"Reta-san," He almost seemed to freeze before he turned towards her with a curious look on his face. "It has been at least three days since you have last eaten. Please allow my fukutaicho to show you the way to the mess hall so you may eat." She said, either not noticing or ignoring the panicked look that crossed Isane's face.

Tetsuya furrowed his brows and sighed in exasperation before giving a bright smile. "Of course, Unohana Taicho," He stepped back and held his hand out towards the door. "Kotetsu fukutaicho." He looked up and smiled warmly.

Isane looked at the Taicho desperately, almost looking like she was about to cry. Unohana continued smiling, which soon made her fukutaicho pale and slowly nod. Biting her lip she made her way to the door and walked out, seeing people turn their heads to stare at the tall man curiously. He stood right next to her, dwarfing her usually tall size.

"She can still put fear into men," Tetsuya chuckled lightly, looking down the hallways before smiling at the woman. "Which way?"

How can he act so nonchalant about kissing her hand?! Isane almost scowled. What she didn't know that Nojima had told Tetsuya everything he had researched, including back in the eighteen hundreds and even in the present that some people kissed womens' hands in thanks and greetings.

So Tetsuya had thought, why not?

* * *

"You _agreed?!_"

"Man, that screech never fails to hurt my ears."

Riko looked unconcerned, rubbing her ear while Kayo stood behind her. Kaori glared at them, hands clenched by her sides and mouth in a firm line. The blonde sent her a nervous stare, holding onto Riko's sleeve while the taller woman stared to the side blankly. How Kaori found out so quickly was beyond her, but what did she care? All that mattered...

...was that she kicked Zaraki Taicho's ass.

A wide smirk crossed her face.

"We said _no_ saying yes!" Kaori snapped, glaring at the two. "So _why_ did you say yes?!"

"...Iunno." Riko shrugged lightly as she mumbled.

"H-He looked regretful!" Kayo gave a nervous smile.

"I don't care if he was begging and on his knees for you to take him back, both of 'em!" Kaori snapped, looking between the two of them. Riko snorted really loud at the mental image of the tall Taicho doing such a thing. "They were jerks and they transferred us without even thinking and-"

"Eh, Kaori," Riko narrowed her eyes and gave a wide grin. "Don't act like you didn't take back Kuchiki Taicho, either."

The redhead froze in mid-rant, mouth open and holding a finger in the air to 'scold' her friends. Riko and Kayo stared at her, the sides of their mouths curling when they saw their friend gawk at them. She soon scoffed and looked away, glancing at them to see her giving wide grins.

"...How did you know?" Kaori mumbled, looking at the two curiously.

"You have _no_ idea how fast this spread around," Riko shook her head and rolled her arms, putting her hands on her hips. "Takeshi told me he found out probably two hours after people saw that _son of a bitch_-" She hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her teeth grit. "-kiss me." She shrugged lightly. "So, I can only guess that people found out a few hours after you two."

"Aw, great! Just_ great!_" Kaori threw her arms up, all three standing in the middle of a random street. "Already that asshole has made me talk of the town, _again_!" She screeched, pacing around the street as she mumbled.

"Us, too." Kayo said, pointing to herself and the taller woman.

"I know, _why_ are they doing this?!" Kaori growled, stomping rather than pacing.

Riko stared at her flatly, her eyes trained onto the redhead as she mumbled threats under her breath. Kayo furrowed her brows and sighed, watching her oldest friend getting mad. It was so strange. Two—going onto three—years ago she had been so lazy and composed it was boring. But while she had been attached to Kuchiki Taicho she had gotten more... vocal. The blonde blinked, turning her head to look in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Kayo murmured, pointing at the black clouds making their way to the city.

"Aw, yeah! _Thanks_, Mother Nature! Just thanks for making this worse than it already is!" Kaori yelled, holding her arms out towards the sky as she glared upwards. "You just like to bend us over and fu-"

"Would you just _stop?_" Riko asked, pulling a face and shaking her head. "Holy crap, even_ I_ didn't complain this much last night."

"You complained?" Kayo asked, staring at the dark haired woman curiously.

"Hel_lo_, it's Riko." Kaori said, holding her hand out towards her friend with a look that said 'look who it is.' "Of course she complained. But then again she probably went, '_Oh, god! Zaraki Taicho took me back~! Oh, my god, I'm so in love~!_'" She held her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes.

Riko's face was murderous. "Yeah, and you know what else I did?"

"Wha-"

Kaori didn't get a chance to finish before she was tackled. Kayo closed her eyes and sighed, lightly shaking her head when the two rolled on the ground and tried getting on top. Riko started growling that she would _never_ say such a thing about 'that son of a bitch' and that she did _not_ sound like that. The redhead started taunting her once more, even when she ended up on the bottom. She soon started screaming hysterically when Riko pursed her lips and a string of saliva started heading towards Kaori's face.

"The hell're you doing?"

The three froze, turning their heads to see—Their eyes grew when they saw the three they had seen last night.

Kenpachi frowned and stared at the two women on the ground in slight confusion while Hitsugaya smiled when he saw Kayo. Byakuya stopped walking and stared at the redhead blankly, seeing her attention go back to the ball of spit that was slowly making its way towards her. Her eyes grew wide, struggling fiercely. When she finally managed to throw Riko off she stood up and started flailing her arms.

Kayo's face turned red with embarrassment when the redhead hid behind her while Riko roared with laughter. She laughed so hard she couldn't get up from the ground. Kaori scowled at her friend behind the small blonde.

"You should've seen your fuckin' face!" Riko pointed at the redhead, eyes wide and a wide grin stretched across her face.

"Ah, shut your face, you idiot!" Kaori snapped, sending the snickering woman a glare.

"You haven't changed." Byakuya commented, delicately raising an eyebrow as he stared at the redhead.

"Shut your face, too!"

"Kayo, you see this right here," Riko held her hand out to the serious Taicho and the redhead, seeing the small blonde glance at them and send her a puzzled stare before she nodded. "It's the perfect love story, eh?" She started snickering once more when a smile crossed the small woman's face.

She squawked when a rock hit her face, gripping her forehead as she glared at the redhead.

"Good morning, Kayo." Hitsugaya greeted, nodding towards the blonde while he gave a smile.

"G-Good morning... Hitsugaya Taicho." She murmured, looking down with a red face.

"Hey." Riko grunted, standing up and sending the man a wary glare before she took two large steps away for safety.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and walked towards her. Kaori was sending Byakuya a glare, pointing at him warningly when he tried to walk closer to her. Hitsugaya cleared his throat and looked to the side, both he and Kayo staying silent. Which made it awkward. Though when the four turned and widened their eyes, seeing that Kenpachi had managed to grab Riko and dipped her back.

And was now giving her a passionate kiss.

Though when he moved back, like last night, he received a punch to the eye. Riko moved away and hid behind her friends, yelling curses at the growling man. Hitsugaya slowly shook his head, sending the man a flat stare while Byakuya rolled his eyes at the man's actions.

"...Why're you guys together?" Kaori asked, sending the three Taichos a puzzled look.

The three sighed.

* * *

Ichirou shivered, eyes growing dark, gaining everyone's attention in the process.

"What?" Renzo asked, blowing the soup to cool it off.

"Something... made me uneasy," Ichirou murmured, turning to glare in the distance. "Something that makes me want to tear someone's dick off."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, sending the man shocked stares while he glared out the window. Never mind the fact he knows the word some people use for penis, why in the hell would he say _that?!_ Whoever made him feel this way... they felt sorry for that bastard. The three men that were up and walking and tried looking for their leader, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Rina was helping Shiko to try walking, since he wasn't as injured as the other two.

"I'd hate to piss you off." Shiko said, chuckling lightly as he smiled.

"Eh, looks like it's about to rain," Reizo said, resting his chin on the windowsill as he looked outside. "...Want to go play in the rain, Renzo?"

"Later." Renzo shrugged lightly and ate his soup.

Everyone else in the room smirked and shook their heads at their childishness. Rina held onto Shiko, walking slowly with him across the room. The brunette walked slowly towards Ichirou, causing the tall man to raise an eyebrow and frown when the shorter man sat in his lap with a content, open-mouthed smile.

"..._What_ are you doing?" Ichirou frowned down at the brunette.

"Resting," Shiko answered, lowering his eyelids and turning to smirk at the man. "Your lap is so comfortable, _Ichirou_." He purred.

Ichirou shuddered and pulled a face. "Why the hell do you always do that?! Get the hell out of my lap!" He didn't shove him, considering he was injured. "Ya frickin' creep me out when ya talk to me in that voice!"

"...What voice?" Shiko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Your sex voice." Renzo mumbled through his food.

A frown crossed the brunette's face, pulling himself into a stand. He slowly made his way towards Renzo, without Rina's help. Once the twin saw this he held his hands out towards Shiko in case he fell. Though he soon yelped when the brunette smacked the back of his head. Zenaku started snickering, seeing the blonde rub the back of his neck while scowling.

"It ain't my fault you unintentionally turn people on!"

Another smack.

"Okay, seriously, _that's_ starting to hurt. Stop it!"

"Go outside and wait for the rain." Shiko shook his head rolled his eyes while he stretched, wincing before he sighed and walked towards the bed.

Once he sat down they all paused and raised their heads.

"So it's right over here?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kotetsu fukutaicho~! I'm sorry to have burdened you~!"

"You didn't burden-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Ichirou roared whipping out of the room and skidding against the floor while he glared up at the taller man.

"Good morning, Ichirou~!" Tetsuya called, raising his hand in a greeting as he gave a bright smile.

"Do ya know how fuckin' worried we were?!" Ichirou snarled, arms shaking in restrained fury. "We sensed ya c'mere last night an' we couldn't find ya anywhere! Ya shouldn't even be walking!"

"But I'm fine, Ichirou," Tetsuya waved it off, the smile remaining. "I'm still alive and standing." He motioned towards himself.

"Ya could've..." Ichirou went quiet, finally noticing that people that had been walking down the halls were all staring at him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, his expression making everyone widen their eyes. "The hell're you all looking at?!" He roared, making everyone look away and quickly scurry off.

"Thank you, Kotetsu fukutaicho~!" Tetsuya bowed down towards the woman and gave her a cheerful smile. "I hope you have a wonderful day." He nodded and walked into the room with a blank smile on his face.

Ichirou rolled his eyes and groaned, nodding at the woman before he walked into the room. Five minutes later people could hear yelling from the room, all staring at it with wide eyes before they carried on, glancing back at the door as they left. Inside the room the second tallest of the group paced back and forth, pointing and yelling at the grey haired man.

"I mean, _why?!_ Why the hell did ya have ta come here when you're injured inside?! I'm glad that fukutaicho healed ya, but how could you even _think_ of walking here in the condition ya were in last night?!"

He glared up at the grey haired man. Though everyone soon frowned when Tetsuya's open-mouthed smile didn't change. Ichirou paused before raising his hand and started waving it in front of the taller man's face.

No reaction.

"...He spaced out." Reizo said, as if no one else could see.

"JOSHI!" Ichirou roared, seeing the man jump at his loud voice before he gave him a warm smile. "Why did you come here?!"

"Am I not allowed to see my family?" Tetsuya asked, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. The dark haired man hesitated and scowled. "I came because I wanted to, Ichirou. No one can tell me otherwise." He turned and smiled at the scarred man. "How are you feeling, Zenaku?"

"Fine..." He soon frowned suspiciously. "Ya were sick an' injured when we left, why're you walking around like normal?"

"The fukutaicho of this division helped me," Tetsuya said, giving a bright smile. "I would have waited for you, Zenaku, but..." He blinked as he gave a blank look, still smiling. "I would've died."

Everyone sent him flat looks for being so blunt.

"How are you feeling, Nojima, Shiko?" He asked, glancing at the two with a warm smile.

"Fine." Shiko shrugged lightly and smirked.

"I am fine, Joshi." Nojima said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Great~!" Tetsuya gave a bright smile.

He blinked when he could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops, turning and smiling brightly when he saw it was raining. The twins saw, as well, both jumping up and running towards the door and down the hallway. Ichirou yelled after them not to spend too much time outside and that it wasn't his fault if they got sick. He soon frowned when Tetsuya made his way towards the door.

"Where're _you_ going?" Ichirou stood in his way, glaring up at the man.

"Going for a walk." Tetsuya said, giving a bright smile.

Ichirou narrowed his eyes. "He'll be fine, Ichirou." Rina walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, giving him a smile.

Tetsuya chuckled lightly and walked around the two and was soon heading down the hallway. Nojima smiled, remembering how their leader enjoyed going for walks in the rain when they had lived in the Rukongai. They all stayed silent, the injured going back to eating except for one

"...I do _not_ always talk like that."

Everyone sent Shiko flat stares. He was still going on about it?

* * *

"I blame you... I blame you _so_ much for this."

Kaori turned and sent the man a glare, both she and the Taicho of the sixth division standing close to the wall to avoid the rain. Byakuya sent her a flat stare and silently asked _how_ it was his fault they were hiding from the rain. She soon squawked when Riko shoved her into the rain, walking by with a smirk. Both she and Kayo didn't mind the rain, turning to see Kaori sputter as she pushed herself up. She sent the tall woman a glare, receiving a grin in return. Her hair was no longer spiky, and was now sticking to her head and face.

"That was low!"

Ignoring her, Riko continued down the street. Scoffing lightly, Kaori pushed herself up and shuffled after them, amazed how much water had poured in such a small amount of time. The water reached her ankles in some parts of the streets. Hitsugaya frowned, flinching every time a drop hit his eyes as he walked after the girls. He didn't know where they were going, but he was hoping to regain Kayo's trust. And if that meant spending a lot of time with her, so be it.

"Stop fucking us over, Mother Nature!"

"Will you shut up?!"

Both Riko and Kaori glared at one another before they practically waddled through the large puddles. Though Riko slipped, which caused the redhead to start laughing before she let out a surprised yell when the tall woman grabbed her ankle and pulled. Which made her fall next.

Kayo shook her head, watching as they pushed themselves up, both thoroughly soaked. They gave each others glares before they continued on.

"Where're you goin'?" Kenpachi rumbled, walking next to the woman.

"Fourth division." Riko answered, shaking her head and sending water everywhere with a huff.

"Why're ya going there?" Kenpachi asked with a frown.

"To visit her family." Kaori said, kicking the water while grumbling.

A frown instantly crossed Kenpachi's face at the destination. He _really_ hated her friggin' family. Turning his head he started glaring at his fellow Taichos when he saw smirks cross their faces. But he soon started snickering when he saw that Kuchiki was walking through the rain.

"Grow up." Byakuya said, sending the tall man a glare.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-hime, I'm sure you'll just catch a cold." Kenpachi said, sending the noble a wide smirk.

"...They're _talking_ to each other." Kaori mumbled from the side of her mouth.

"I know! What the hell...?" Riko did the same and mumbled through her mouth.

"...Maybe they're friends?" Kayo muttered.

"_No_." The three instantly said, having heard the three.

The women frowned and glanced at one another, shrugging lightly. When they made it to the fourth division they stopped when they walked through the gates, blinking when they saw... the twins running through the courtyard with wide grins on their faces. Kayo shivered from the rain, starting to feel cold. They watched as they shoved each other and ran around the area, both looking quite content. A smile crossed Riko's face, which made her former Taicho roll his eyes and scoff when he saw it.

"Ah, is that Riko?"

Said woman blinked and turned, widening her eyes slightly. Kaori and Kayo straightened up while the Taichos stared blankly at the man. Tetsuya walked over towards them, his arms tucked into his sleeves and a warm smile on his face. His hair, including his clothing, was wet, having just walked through the streets around the building. Riko gawked at his appearance before she bowed lowly.

"Good mornin—afternoon?" Riko mumbled and frowned slightly. It was lunch, so was it happy afternoon? Most likely. "Good afternoon, Reta-sama!"

"There's no need for that," Tetsuya said, waving his hand while he furrowed his brows and smiled. He glanced at the Taichos and nodded. "Gentlemen."

Hitsugaya and Byakuya nodded back while Kenpachi just grunted. Goddamn fucking rain. Tetsuya turned his head and called out for the twins to be careful, seeing them turn their heads and nod. They glanced briefly at the group and waved before they started running through the rain once more. Kayo stared at them with large eyes, blinking as droplets fell onto her eyelashes. They were like children... A smile crossed her face as she watched them.

"Ah, if it isn't Riko's friends!" Tetsuya gave the two a bright smile as he bent down to get to their level. "Kaori and Kayo is it?" They both nodded. "Good afternoon." He gave them a radiant smile.

Kaori and Kayo's faces turned red, both nodding hesitantly. This gained the tall man glares from both Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Who then received stern glares from the two for giving Riko's "Godfather" such stares. Tetsuya raised his eyebrows, his mouth in an 'o' when he saw Renzo trip and hit the ground. Bowing his head towards the Taichos he quickly made his way towards the blonde.

"He's like a child." Hitsugaya said, sending the man a strange look.

He soon cringed when Kayo frowned at him.

Riko grinned when she could sense the rest of the group in the room, heading for the building. Though she blinked when Kaori poked her arm and turned to stare at her. The redhead nodded her head to the left, making the dark haired woman turn to see Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya remaining at the gate. The three women frowned and glanced at one another before looking back. The tallest of the three scowled. Like hell he was going in there with her bitch father.

"I will see you later on, Kayo." Hitsugaya said, nodding at the woman.

The woman blinked before giving a hesitant nod. Byakuya sent the woman a stare that said he would do the same, making the redhead frown before she nodded. Riko frowned before shrugging lightly, seeing the man wave his hand towards her with a scowl. The women glanced at each other once more before they started for the building once more.

"...I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him." Kenpachi growled lightly, turning and walking away.

"I'm sure." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, seeing Kuchiki sending the man a flat stare.

* * *

Shiko hummed lightly, everyone listening quietly as they heard the musical tone. Rina smiled and closed her eyes, glad to hear the man humming. He hasn't even tried singing since they had come out from being locked up. Zenaku looked tired, blinking slowly as he listened. Nojima read his book silently, glancing at the brunette every now and then. Ichirou leaned against the wall, sitting in the spare chairs the nurses were nice enough to bring into the room. Just when Shiko was about to open his mouth he turned his head and blinked.

"Ah, Riko~! With Kaori and Kayo!" Shiko gave a wide smirk and raised his hand in a greeting.

The dark haired woman gave a wide grin when she saw all three of the men conscious. She ran into the room and hugged Zenaku, who had been severely hurt. He blinked in surprise before he smiled and reached up to rub her head. Shiko gave a smile when she hugged him next, and a soft smile crossed Nojima when she wrapped her arms around him carefully.

Kaori cleared her throat. "So, uh... why is the big guy walking around?" She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"He likes taking walks in the rain," Rina answered, sending her a smile. She soon frowned and stood up. "Oh, you poor girls. You're soaked!" She walked towards the door and asked a nurse walking by if she could have some towels.

"...It's crazy how motherly she can be after that time in the hot springs..." Kaori murmured, seeing the small blonde nod while she blushed profusely at the mention.

"So, what are you lovely ladies up to?" Shiko asked, giving the three a smirk.

"I'll punch ya if ya call 'em that again." Ichirou warned, sending the brunette a glare.

"I'm injured, Ichirou... You know you won't." He gave a wide grin, seeing the man scowl and look away.

"We came to visit you..." Riko paused. "...And we were gonna go eat." She quickly glanced at her mother figure before looking away, hoping she didn't manipulate them into buying them food again.

But then again they just got paid. Rina had smiled knowingly when she saw the stare before she waved her hand and told them they better visit again. They blinked when they heard thumps and turned to see both Renzo and Reizo run into the room with wide grins. Ichirou scowled when he saw the water dripping onto the floor, looking up to send them a halfhearted glare. Kayo hesitated before holding the towel out towards one of the twins, seeing him grin in thanks and grab it.

Though she soon tilted her head and blinked when he turned and started rubbing his brother's head with the towel.

Renzo grinned when his brother removed the towel, his turn to dry Reizo's hair. Everyone in the room smirked at the two, seeing them grin at each other when they found themselves dry enough.

"Never separate the two," Shiko murmured, giving a light laugh. "They'll go berserk if someone does."

The twins turned when Tetsuya walked in, even _more_ soaked than the two. He gave a bright smile, shaking his head lightly and sending water everywhere. Kaori jumped when one hit her eye before she started rubbing it. He sat down in one of the chairs, making Riko pause before she looked at the towel in her hands. She remembered doing this... He looked up and blinked when she stood in front of him. Without saying anything she put the towel on his head and started drying his hair, making a grin cross her face when she saw his one visible eye blink at her in surprise.

"Aw, how cute." Kaori grinned widely.

"I'll punch you." Riko warned, sending the redhead a glare before she began moving the towel.

Kayo walked over to Zenaku slowly, peering up at him with shy eyes until his one eye looked towards her. She asked quietly if he was doing okay, parting her lips when a grin crossed his face and said he was doing just fine. She hesitated, looking between both his eyes, almost having a panic attack before...

"Is your eye okay?" She whispered quietly.

Everyone in the room went quiet.

Zenaku stared at her before he gave a wide grin. "Yep," The short answer caused her to flinch and take a step back. "Ah, it's fine." He waved his hand before smirking. "My eye's been like this fer so long it doesn't bother me anymore. Except if people just look at my eye dead on...!" He growled lowly, glaring at the wall across from him.

"It's fine, Zenaku," Shiko said, sending the man a smirk. "They're just jealous of your handsomeness." He closed his eyes and waved a hand in the air as he smiled.

He received a flat look from his best friend.

"I'll believe _that_ when you proclaim yer undyin' love for Joshi."

"I love you, Joshi~!"

"Shuddap!"

Kaori, Riko, and Kayo started snickering, glancing outside in time to see the sun shine through the clouds. Riko removed the towel, giving a wide grin when Tetsuya smiled, even though his hair was now messy. He holds up a finger, stands up, and walks over towards the garbage can. Everyone frowned in confusion at his actions...

...until he threw up in the can and slumped over with a green face.

"...Oh,_ yeah!_ He's still sick!" Reizo breathed. He paused. "Why'd we let him go out?"

* * *

**Why _did_ you let him go out? D:**

**April 19, 2013**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :D

**Phoenix-Warrior93** – Yes, it was. XD I'm also excited for it~! X3 Need more of it! :D I just love the thought of the father not approving of the boyfriend. XD

**Dina Sana** – Thankies. :3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – He was in a happy mood and forgot it. XD He spaces out, he forgets how sick he is sometimes. XD

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – XD Tetsuya in the rain... very wet. Not _that_ kind wet, though. XD I assume you seen the anime, when it rains there's always so much water. It's crazy sometimes! O.O They still have a long way to go, but they'll get through it. :D I also think he's awesome. X3

**DemonVermin** – Yes, they need to replace them. XD Using his voice on Zenaku... Yes! Yes! :D I love it! XD Time to scare the homophobic! XD

**DreamingInthePast** – He spaces out a lot, it stands to reason he could fall out of bed. XD She needs him to see her point, she'll go to any length. XD And yes, he is. The oblivious man. XD Kaori being more vocal makes me incredibly happy. XD I just love her relationship with Byakuya. XD Ichirou cares about Riko very much, and unlike the others he gets horrible feelings. Especially now that he knows she has a "boyfriend." He's on high alert. XD I would like to hear it, as well. I can almost imagine it. X3 Ichirou doesn't care who hears, he just got tired of the stares. XD Hopefully they don't follow them too much. XD And Shiko will go to any length to prove Zenaku he's wrong about his appearance. I'm thinking of making another dare. :D One that will shock all of them. XD And yes, that's exactly why they let him out. XD

**StarTime101** – I LOVE the drooling part. XD And maybe, just maybe, still debating it. X3

**RinaSakaki43** – I just love it. XD I read it in... Well, in KenpachixByakuya stories(don't ask, I was curious. XD) and he called him that. I couldn't help it, but use it. XD Shiko in his sex voice... X3 I'd love to hear it, too. XD

**Undefined** – Bad! D: You reviewed twice! I just kid. XD Yeah, I got stuck. :( But I got through it. X3

**arabella15** – Are they? :D I actually started thinking and thought they were cute. :D But Tetsuya might be hesitant about it. X3

...I got stuck. XD

Tooken ain't a word, right? O.o I was reading one story, and I saw "tooken." I gotta tell you, I just stared at that word for a couple minutes, not lying, and frowned before saying, "Really? _Really?!_" XD Then again, it was a new writer. But still... XD

And a warning! D: Hijoshikina inner dialogue. GASP! DX You'll actually see how he sees some things. :D

OH! I also have a question for you, it's at the bottom A/N. :3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and some angsty stuff. :(

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Why_...?

Why do I continue... _this_...? Any of this? What purpose does it serve me? Why did they bring me out? I didn't _want_ to come out...! What use am I to anyone? I can't fight anymore. And what good are my analytical capabilities? I'm... useless...

...Useless...

...Useless...

..._Useless_...

* * *

Papa will kill her for this...

Riko blinked, eyes wide as her face turned red. Kenpachi smirked down at her, holding her hips to prevent her from moving. Okay...? Why the _hell_ did she believe every damn thing he said?! He lied most of the time! He said they should talk, big surprise, she believed him! So, she went to his office and asked what he wanted—angrily, of course. Next thing she knew he was standing up, was across the room, and threw her in the air. She had flailed before she landed on the couch. Before she could even yell what the hell he was doing he was sitting on the couch, as well, and grabbed her.

"I am going to _kick_... _your_... _ass_...!" Riko growled, eyes narrowed dangerously as she scowled.

"Are ya sure ya could?" Kenpachi asked, his smirk growing when she she huffed and tried pushing him away. "Why the big rush?"

"I've gotta go punch someone in the face, think you can volunteer?" Riko's eye twitched as she gave a dark grin.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes while his smirk grew more dark, which made the raven haired woman gulp and try to lean away. Maybe the threat wasn't the best idea—She jumped and shrieked when his hand groped her ass, trying to hit him while her face turned bright red. He grabbed her hand and gave a grin, chuckling when she struggled wildly while sending him daggers. She tried pulling away, scowling when he refused to let go.

Next time she wasn't going to believe him!

"What's the matter?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I thought you said you wanted this?"

"_Before_ you transferred me! How many times do I need to say it?!" Riko yelled, shoulders shaking in restrained anger while her teeth started grinding together. "So, if you don't want the family jewels hurting... let me go!" She yelled in his face, giving the man a dark grin.

She froze when he ran his tongue across her lips. Oh... he... did... _not_...!

Kenpachi was rather caught off guard when Riko grabbed the back of his head... and rammed their foreheads together. Son of a bitch! They both moved back, gripping their foreheads and glaring at one another. Though once she saw her chance Riko jumped off his lap and practically hopped away. She held up her hands, sending him a glare in case he tried to grab her again. But he rolled his eyes, letting out a disappointed sigh. Hell, _she's_ the one that said they should've slept together... back when she was still _somewhat_ happy when she stayed at his division.

But that's beside the point.

"Why the hell're ya such a bitch?" Kenpachi drawled, rubbing his forehead with a scowl.

Riko flinched. "Why are _you_ such an insatiable bastard?!" She snarled, stomping her foot before taking another step back.

"Hmm... I can show you how insatiable I can be." Kenpachi gave the woman a lewd grin, making her face turn red and her expression grow even more dark.

"W-Why're you like this?!" She placed her hands on her hips and scowled, raising an eyebrow. "If I remember, _Zaraki Taicho_, we're starting over! Therefore,_ we shouldn't be rushing!_" She snapped out quickly, shoulders shaking in anger.

"So it _is_ possible," The grin started growing, which made the woman's eye twitch. "Why don't we just skip everything and go right to the good part?" Kenpachi leaned back on the couch and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"We go to _that_ part and you'll have to deal with my Dad if you get me pregnant," Riko pointed at him threateningly. She froze when he stood up and started making his way towards her. "T-That wasn't an invitation!" She started waving her arms wildly in front of him, as if to ward him off.

That smirk on his face wasn't helping!

Kenpachi watched as she quickly moved when her back hit the wall, hopping away from him when he got closer. He missed teasing her. He smirked, having cornered her behind his desk. Her eyes grew wide, quickly looking for any escape routes. He motioned for her, chuckling darkly when she gulped.

"C'mon... Ya have nowhere to go." He practically purred, grinning when he saw her shiver.

What he wasn't expecting... was for her to open the window and jump out. He widened his eyes and looked outside, seeing her land on the ground and run through the courtyard.

"Better luck next time, dumbass!" Riko yelled, turning to give him a wide grin before she ran through the gates.

His fist met the wall, growling under his breath and glaring at the gate. Fuck! He was fucking close, too! Crossing his arms he gave a frown before smirking once again. Oh, well. It was much more fun seeing her panic, anyway.

* * *

"Tanaka-san,"

Unohana had went into the room where the entire group resided to check on her patients. Out of the three only one should be resting and not pushing himself—and _that_ someone was currently standing in the room with his arms above his head. Zenaku looked over his shoulder, staring at her with a frown before he grunted and lowered his arms. Shiko and Nojima were dressing already, which made the Taicho frown and send them firm stares. They glanced at her briefly before they went back to dressing.

"None of you are to be walking." Unohana said, sending the three a dark smile.

"We're _fine_, Unohana Taicho," Shiko said, waving his hand as he smiled. "We were injured only a little bit."

"You had been squeezed until you were injured." Unohana deadpanned.

"As I said, only a little bit." Was the response.

"We're fine," Zenaku grunted, reaching up and untying his sash. "I don't need babyin'."

"And you should be the one in bed," Unohana said, walking into the room and sending the scarred man a disapproving stare. "If you push yourself-"

"Then it's my fault."

Unohana frowned and sent him a glare. "Don't worry, Unohana Taicho," She turned her head, seeing the brunette turn his head and smirk. "We'll take good care of him. Make sure he doesn't pull anything he's not supposed to." Shiko gave a charming smile when her glare did not let up. "_You_ should know how stubborn he is. He went to you to teach him healing kido, after all."

She furrowed her eyebrows and let out a small sigh, turning her head to stare up at the scarred man. Zenaku didn't look at her, continuing to get dressed. Yes... she knew how stubborn he can be. She gave a slow nod, which made the brunette smile widely. After giving them a warning glare she turned and left the room, pausing before she looked at the three men.

"Take it easy. You just got out of surgery three days ago, after all." Unohana sent them a warm smile, making them all raise their hands and nod.

"If you want Zenaku to sleep tonight, you may need to give me a sedative." Shiko said jokingly with a smirk.

The Taicho gave a smile before she left the room, seeing the twins heading back to the room. They nodded at her and gave wide grins, receiving a soft smile. She continued on, smiling when she saw both Ichirou and Rina talking to each other, asking one another what a "cheeseburger" was. Heading to the room Reta Tetsuya had been occupying, which only took five minutes, she peered inside, frowning when she saw the man gulping down water like there was no tomorrow. He lowered the cup and let out a relieved sigh, glancing at her and smiling.

"It is your fault for walking in the rain," Unohana chided, walking into the room and sending the man a stern stare.

"Yes, yes, I know. I already got a _scolding_ from Ichirou," Tetsuya said, folding his arms into his sleeves and chuckling lightly. "I will think the next time I attempt to do this again." He held up his wrist to show the restraint.

She stepped forward, touching his forehead and cheeks. The tall man kept still, blinking a couple times when she nodded and stepped back. Once she said his fever went down once again a bright smile crossed his face. She warned him he still had a chance of his fever rising up if he attempted to do something foolish as walking in the rain again. Tetsuya paled and chuckled lightly at the smile she gave him.

"You comrades are getting ready to leave," Unohana said, seeing her patient blink and furrow his eyebrows. "I gave them permission."

"So soon?" Tetsuya gazed at the woman worriedly.

"You are their leader, so they listen to everything you say. Once you get back to the first division I want you to order Zenaku to rest," She smiled when he gave a nod. "He _is_ a former student of mine. I would by lying if I said I wasn't at least a little worried about him."

Tetsuya chuckled lightly. "You know their nature, I worry about them constantly," He suddenly frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do you judge them...?"

"Because of their love for battle?" Unohana questioned, seeing the serious gaze remain before she gave a small laugh and smiled. "You should know me, Reta-san. You were serving the Soutaicho for a long time. They and I are quite alike." A gleam passed through her eyes, one that made a similar one go through the grey haired man's.

His mouth curved upwards. "Good~!" Tetsuya gave a bright smile before he stood. "Thank you for all your help, Unohana Taicho~!" He gave a low bow and smiled.

"Just make sure your family gets some rest," Unohana advised, sending the man a smile as he walked towards the door. "And Reta-san..." He stopped and looked towards her. "You are oblivious at times," She received a stunned stare from the man. "but if you have no hope of pursuing any kind of romantic relationship, then perhaps you should stop kissing women on their hands." She gave a somewhat mischievous smile.

Tetsuya blinked and tilted his head curiously, completely oblivious to what she was speaking of.

Unohana didn't bother to reply, only to widen her smile.

* * *

"...What?"

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, staring up at the two third seats of the tenth division. Renta was scowling, arms crossed over his chest while Seika rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. They had actually went to the thirteenth division to see her, which warmed her heart, but the reason _why_ they went there. So, wait... Seika was trying what?

"My _dear_ little sister, Kayo," Renta patted his sister's shoulder roughly, his eye twitching as he grinned darkly. "...is trying... to have a _relationship_, let's say," He nodded with a bright smile at the word he used. "...with your friend's brother."

"She has a lot of brothers." Kayo said, still looking very confused.

"The guy with a bunch of scars," Renta looked to the side before looking back to see the small blonde staring wide-eyed at them. "Yep, I know. I had the same reaction." He gave a small shrug. "But if it means my sister possibly getting married—though I doubt it," He quickly said when both women shot him stunned looks. "and getting pregnant-"

"Renta, I beg you to stop talking." Seika said, sending her brother a flat stare.

"I-I'm trying to win your case!" Renta held his hands out towards the small blonde.

"Badly!" Seika shook her head and snorted. "But, Kayo, it doesn't sound that bad!" She gave a wide grin.

"Doesn't sound bad? Y-You're thinking of being with one of my best friend's brother!" Kayo dropped her jaw and placed her hands on her cheeks, blushing at the woman. "Y-You're not going to take advantage of him, are you?"

Renta smirked and started snickering at the mental image while both women sent him flat stares. He looked at them before clearing his throat and looking away. What? He couldn't help it if he saw it funny that his sister would try and take advantage of a guy that intimidating. Kayo reached up and covered her eyes, shaking her head lightly.

"You're... attracted to him?" She asked quietly, peering through her fingers.

"Uh... Would you hate me is I said yes?" Seika asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No-"

"Then yes," She gave a wide grin. "He's more... _different_ than other guys."

Renta scoffed. "Well, no, duh, he punches anyone that pissed him off. He doesn't even care if he gets locked back up," He seemed to point behind himself with a grin. "I was there, at that courtyard, someone was talking to him and I was close. Bam!" He struck a fist out, causing the two women to jump at his outburst. "He punched that guy that was making fun of him and knocked him out!"

"I was there, remember?" Seika sent him a flat stare.

"No, you weren't. This guy was _huge!_" He held his arms around him, meaning whoever Zenaku punched had... a lot of weight. "He was saying that guy wasn't so tough if he listened to rules and looked as ugly as... well, I won't repeat after him, but he called him ugly." He smirked when his sister frowned. "But just when some other people were about to tell him not to be rude, that Zenaku guy punched him! It was awesome!" He grinned and held up his fists.

"...You see this, right here, Kayo?" Seika pointed at her brother's excited state, seeing the small blonde nod. "That's eleventh division."

"But you see, Kayo, we came to you so you..." Renta cleared his throat and stared at the small woman, seeing her blink up at him with large, curious eyes. "So you can, uh... put in a good word, for Seika." He motioned towards his twin, seeing the woman furrow her brows in confusion. "You know, make that guy see Seika as not as an annoyance, but rather a potential love partner~!" He gave a bright smile.

"...You want me to tell Zenaku-san that Seika likes him?" Kayo blinked with a blush crossing her face.

"U-Uh!" Renta shook his hands and head. "Not exactly! Just tell him that... Seika's curious... about his scars! And history!"

"And that he's hot!" Seika added, giving a wide grin.

"Seika, shut up. Kayo, don't say that to him. Odds are he won't believe it," Renta paused when they looked at him. "Uh, spoke to Nikito after your _attempt_ of seducing him," He gave his sister a flat stare while Kayo blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "...and he said that Zenaku guy does _not_ believe any comments on his appearance. Like, if he's handsome or something, he won't believe any of it."

"Zenaku-san is self-conscious?" Kayo furrowed her brows and looked incredibly sad. "But... he's amazing."

"Look out, you have competition," Renta elbowed his sister and grinned with a snicker. "But, yeah, Nikito said he's self-conscious, so... just tell him that Seika's interested in his story. Like what he's done in the Rukon and all that~! Just put in a good word for her~!"

"I... can do that," Kayo nodded and gave a smile. "If it means Zenaku has a chance of falling in love." Her smile grew bright at the thought of the man. "He's been through so much already."

"Yay~!" Seika hugged her and gave a bright grin, rubbing her face against the small blonde's. "Thank you so much, Kayo~!"

"No problem." Kayo smiled brightly.

"...And if you _do_ manage to sleep with him, Seika, compare his size with Kenshin, Haku, and me."

"SHUT UP, RENTA!"

* * *

They had been walking for about a half an hour already.

Tetsuya covered his mouth and closed his eyes, the group heading down the street slowly. No... He was _not_ going to throw up. He let out a relieved sigh when it passed. Ichirou was often grabbing Zenaku's arm when the scarred man would stumble just for a moment. Shiko and Nojima were walking fine, both more worried for their comrade that sustained more damage than them. Hideo and two other guards followed after them, glancing at the three injured before looking forward.

"Y'know..." Renzo frowned and looked up in thought. "I don't think I've seen the other guards." He received confused stares. "You know, the assholes? Wonder where they went...?" He trailed off, looking pointedly at the guards with a cat-like smile on his face.

Hideo scoffed, holding his staff closely. "Those bastards? They're serving time," The prisoners stopped and turned to stare at him, all frowning in confusion. "Yeah, the Taichos found out that those sons of a bitches were actually beatin' some prisoners and starving them. One confessed, an' just a few hours with Soi Fon Taicho and she had gotten all the names."

Ichirou laughed. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked before continuing down the street. "Serves the bastards right. Which one's Soi Fon, anyway?"

"She's the short woman," Hideo said, holding his hand outstretched in front of him. "...But if you talk to her, don't _ever_ tell her I called her a short woman."

Shiko chuckled lightly. "Scared, Hideo?"

"More than you know," He glanced at the brunette and quirked an eyebrow. "You should be, too."

"Why is that?"

"Seriously?" Hideo stopped and quirked a brow, elbowing the other guard with a smirk. "You don't remember kissin' her?"

"Excuse me?" Shiko turned and delicately raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "I don't recall kissing anyone."

"What? Are you guys old and goin' senile? You seriously don't remember kissing her?" Hideo gave a wide grin, receiving annoyed glares for the 'old' comment. "We all saw it! You guys were fighting and then our of no where we all see you kiss her!" He held his hands out, giving a wide grin before he frowned at the blank stare he was receiving. "...You don't remember?"

"No, and if she wasn't important I wouldn't remember it." Shiko smirked before continuing on.

"Oh," The blonde guard put a hand over his chest and smirked at the other two. "What a heart-breaker." Ryu said, snickering silently.

Shiko rolled his eyes before he glanced at Zenaku, soon giving a worried frown when the scarred man was already looking exhausted. Though he soon smiled as Zenaku snarled when Ichirou jokingly asked if he wanted a piggy-back. They paused and looked forward, frowning when the leader suddenly stopped and bent forward slightly. Nojima frowned and walked forward, about to ask if something was wrong before their Joshi walked towards the edge of the street and leaned against the wall.

And soon threw up.

Everyone, even the guards, cringed at the sight. Soon trying to ignore... _that_, they started back for the first division, and with their pace they made it there in forty-five minutes. It was painful, but the three walked slowly down the hallways to head to their room. Zenaku let out a groan before he leaned against the wall for a moment. Rina walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, peering up at him worriedly. He gave her a small nod, silently telling her he was fine.

Hideo smirked before stopping when he heard thuds, turning when he heard quick footsteps to see two guards running towards them. They stopped and spoke quietly, making the dark haired male frown when he heard their news.

Once they made it to the room that was for them they all practically collapsed on their beds. Tetsuya sat down and sighed, pausing and turning his head to stare at Nikito's empty bed in confusion. Where was he...? They all stayed silent, just wanting to lay in their beds and hopefully take a nap. Especially with that tiresome walk, when Zenaku almost fell three times. Speaking of the man... They all turned their heads, seeing the scarred man wince and let out raspy breaths as he laid flat on his back.

"Are you okay, Zenaku?" Shiko asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Fine..." Zenaku closed his eyes and sighed. "...Gonna hurt for a couple days... unless Nojima would like to help me?" He called out, turning his head to see the blonde staring at him flatly.

"I do not want to cause you any more harm. And besides, your technique is still rather hard for me to handle." Nojima said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Doesn't matter, I don't just wanna lay here an' do nothin'."

"Hey, Reta," The grey haired man blinked and looked up, frowning when he saw Hideo staring at him with a hard look in his eyes. "...The Soutaicho wants to speak to you, about Nikito."

Tetsuya frowned and narrowed his eyes while everyone in the room glanced at each other in confusion. "And why is that?" He asked as he stood.

Hideo frowned and looked at the floor before looking up. "Nikito was put into the first division holding cells."

* * *

Kaori screamed loudly.

People in the area jumped at the loud sound, turning their heads to see a redhead smash into the railing before she started sprinting down the hallway. The ex-noble ran out of the eighth division, running out of the courtyard with tears running down her face in a comical manner. Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! She forgot her dad's invitation! Dammit! They better not chew her out for this! It's only lunch, but still! She didn't know how long she ran, but by the time she saw her family's estate she was bent over with exhaustion.

"You're late."

She froze, looking up to see her father standing at the entrance with a flat look on his face. She hesitated before sending him a crooked smile. Kenta rolled his eyes and smiled, motioning for her to follow. Standing straight, the redhead stretched and followed, blinking when she saw some of the help spot her and bow. She soon scowled. Yuck...

"We have a guest, I hope you won't mind." Kenta spoke up, walking into the building with his arms folded in his sleeves.

"Uh... Yeah, sure, I don't mind." Kaori scowled and stuck her tongue out.

Probably some stuck up noble. That's what she hated about coming here, the damn elders would spot her and try to convince her to join them once again. Which sucked ass! As Riko would say...

"So, uh... when is... mom... gonna, _y'know_." Kaori gestured vaguely towards her stomach.

"Soon," Kenta turned his head and smirked at his daughter. "Why? Are you curious?"

"No," Kaori sent him a flat stare. "...I'd also rather not know how he or she was conceived."

"As if I would tell you," He sent her a bland stare before they stopped outside one of the doors. He slid it open and smiled warmly at the woman inside. "Your daughter is here."

"Hey, ma!" Kaori raised her hand and gave a wide grin, her eyes flicking towards the guest. Her jaw dropped. "K-Kuchiki Taicho?!"

Byakuya looked up, sitting across from Mariko. Her mother sent her a warm smile, one hand on her enlarged stomach while the other held a cup of tea. Though she soon gave an amused smile at the way her daughter was gawking. The head of the Kuchiki clan delicately raised an eyebrow at her behaviour before her head turned sharply towards her father.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kaori pointed at the man with a scowl, ignoring her mother when she chided that she should not point at people. "We broke up!"

"I seem to remember, Kaori, that you are giving me another chance." Byakuya had the nerve to actually smile at her.

"I-I- that's beside the point! Shut up!" Kaori's scowl grew. "I'm trying to win my case here!"

"Which you are failing," Kenta said, sending her a flat stare. "Sit down and wait for your meal."

Kaori pouted and crossed her arms, freezing when her father sat down beside her mother. And the only spot available was... next to Byakuya. Huffing, she stomped into the room and sat down next to him, glaring ahead with clenched hands. She almost started hissing when Byakuya reached over and gently grasped her hand. Oh, she _knew_ where she wanted to put her hand. Probably the side of his face or even ramming it into his crotch! She started grinding her teeth together, narrowing her eyes and turning to send him a glare.

Byakuya stared at her before giving a smirk.

"You're gonna have to hold me back, 'cause I'm gonna kill him!" Kaori snapped, pausing before she grabbed his haori and tried shaking him. Why the hell was she so weak? "C'mon, at least _try_ to look scared!" She scowled when he chuckled lightly. "...I'm gonna kick your crotch."

"Kaori!" Mariko said, sending her a stern stare. "Show some respect for Kuchiki Taicho. He came here to see you, after all."

"Oh, I bet he did," Kaori sent him a glare. "Don't even think this changes anything!" She sat in her seat and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Byakuya calmly grabbed his cup and raised it to his mouth, taking a sip. "Your daughter is quite childish." He said, eyes closed as he calmly drank his tea.

"Oh, I'm quite aware." Kenta gave a smirk and chuckled.

"I'm right_ here!_"

* * *

Reta Tetsuya was a kind soul, and unlike his comrades he did not like fighting. He was kind to everyone, no matter their status and always smiled. Yamamoto remembered, even to this day, when the man joined his division. He had been an introvert, since everyone was rather intimidated to know he was the head of the clan that passed their reiatsu from one head to the next. He had been quiet, but once he started giving the man tasks he soon opened up. He smiled every day, no matter the situation, and always went to him for the next task. Never got angry or frustrated with work, he had always thought everything as fair. Never once had Yamamoto ever seen the man angry.

Until now.

"Do you care to explain to me _why_ Nikito is in the cells?" Tetsuya asked, glaring down at the Soutaicho with a frown across his face.

Yamamoto didn't react to his mood. "He is in there for a good reason, Reta."

"And what reason is _that?_" Black eyes gazed down at him, an endless void that made many people shiver in fright. One of the man's intimidation techniques.

"Are you not aware of his attitude?" Yamamoto opened his eyes and peered up at the man, both giving each other dark looks.

"I am quite aware, Soutaicho," Tetsuya frowned and sent his former Taicho a frown. "Why do you bring it up?"

"You must have known there was a risk, Reta," The Soutaicho closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "You must have known..." He repeated.

Tetsuya frowned, taking a step back and observing the old Taicho's behaviour. He stayed silent and continued to stare at the man. The sun shined brightly over the Seireitei, warming the buildings and drying up the water the clouds had brought the day before. Birds sang melodies as they perched on buildings or railings and shinigami went about their daily lives. Inside the room there was nothing but growing dread.

"...What did he do...?" He asked quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Once they heard, instead of going with their leader, they had followed Hideo to head for the holding cells. Rina was frowning worriedly, glancing up at Ichirou to see him doing the same. A glance at the others showed their were either frustrated or curious as to why Nikito was locked up. The woman of the group furrowed her brows when she saw Zenaku trying to walk faster with a look in his eyes that said he wanted to know the answer, as well. Once they made it to the room they frowned when they saw two more guards in the room.

Nikito had four people guarding him?

Considering that Zenaku was the only one that actually had Nikito talking to him Ichirou looked at him and nodded. The twins peered around Ichirou, their eyebrows furrowed and staying quiet to the group's amazement. Nojima was probably the only one that did not care, watching with a cold look in his eye. Shiko watched as his best friend walked across the room to stand in front of the cells.

The guards nodded at them, stepping aside and away from the cell to give the two privacy.

"So? Couldn't keep outta trouble, eh?" Zenaku asked, bending down and letting out a pained groaned. He ignored it before peering into the cell. "Gonna come out?" He hung his arms over his knees, staring at the grey haired man curiously.

Nikito refused to move, laying on his side and facing the wall, drenched in shadow. The others stayed near the door, all frowning at the man before they glanced at one another. He wasn't responding... That was not good. The twins bit their lips before they took two steps from behind Ichirou, soon stopping when the tall man sent them a firm stare.

Zenaku sighed and rubbed his face. "Give us some slack, Nikito. Me, Nojima an' Shiko had surgeries three days ago."

"...I know..." Was Nikito's quite reply. "...I saw you three get hurt... More hurt than the others..."

"Yeah, that's for damn sure." Zenaku snorted and rolled his eyes.

"...You were the one severely hurt... Are you okay, Zenaku...?" He turned his head slightly, one grey eye peering at the scarred man.

"I'm up an' walkin', to me that's good," Zenaku gave a wide grin, seeing the grey haired man's eye flick to his face and to his chest. "I'm fine, Nikito. Really. So are the others, in case ya wanted ta know." He stayed silent, frowning when his comrade turned his head to stare at the wall once more. "Why're ya in here?"

Silence met him.

Zenaku scoffed and stood up. "Nikito, I'm fuckin' serious. I'm tired, walked for about an hour and fifteen minutes, an' I'm _really_ not in the mood for the silent treat..."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to the bars. What was...? Zenaku froze, his breath catching in his throat before he looked at the silent man with an almost desperate look in his eye. Except, Nikito refused to meet his eye. He wrapped his hands around the bars and glared down at the man, his eyes remaining slightly wide.

"Nikito... _why_... do you have bandages on your wrists...?" Zenaku asked quietly, so quietly that the others couldn't hear him. "Nikito...!"

He refused to answer.

Zenaku let out a disbelieving breath. "Nikito... what did you _do_...?"

He turned when he heard the door open, seeing their leader standing at the door. Tetsuya was frowning, staring at the man through the bars before he walked over to the guards. He handed them a piece of paper, seeing them look at it before they gave a curt nod. One of them walked towards the bars, pulling out a key and opening the door. Once it slid open did Nikito turn his head again. The pain in his eyes grew when he saw Tetsuya peering down at him.

"Stand up, Nikito," He ordered, seeing the man pause before he started pushing himself up. Once he did he stood still, his head hanging and eyes trained on the floor. "...Follow." Tetsuya turned and walked, not reacting when his comrades moved out of the way when he walked by.

Nikito stayed still before he turned and walked towards the exit. The others glanced at him, their eyes flicking towards his wrists. Rina reached up and covered her mouth while the others widened their eyes and sent the grey haired man stunned stares. Ichirou's eyes were wide, watching as he slowly walked past and followed their leader.

"...What the hell did he do?" Ichirou asked, staring after him with a frown.

"_Why_ did he do it?" Shiko spoke up, arms crossed and eyes narrowed seriously. "Guys... I think we thought too little of his situation."

"I-I don't understand," Renzo held his arm after him and frowned. "Why is he depressed, anyway?"

Nojima walked by them, making them all blink in surprise when he quickly caught up. Reaching out he grabbed Nikito's shoulder, turning him around to face him. Even with the rough handling he still refused to remove his eyes from the floor. Not until the blonde grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye. Nojima's eyes were cold, colder than before, sending the grey haired man a dark glare.

"...Are you a fool?" Nojima asked quietly, eyes narrowed dangerously. "As I recall, you are not this _stupid!_" He hissed, leaning in close and curling his free hand into a fist. "What made you go so far as to... to do _this?!_"

"Nojima." Tetsuya called, turning with a frown on his face.

"Is your situation _so_ horrific that you try to take your own life?! So far, Nikito, I see nothing that would make you do this! You took us away from our lives here, yes, but we do not blame you anymore!"

"Nojima!" The leader turned and started glaring at the enraged man.

"...And Riko... does not blame you, either..." He stepped away and turned, seeing the group staring at him in shock.

"...I am..."

Nojima stopped and turned, narrowing his eyes and frowning when he saw Nikito staring at the floor before his eyes flicked up towards his. Seeing his eyes made the blonde hold his breath and frown.

"...Useless..." Nikito looked back to the floor. "...What use is a man that can't fight? Ever since I got out I have not done a thing..." He frowned and curled his fingers into fists, his eyes growing colder. "I did not _want_ to come out..."

Without another word he turned and followed his leader, his eyes trained on the floor once again. The group was silent, staring after the man as he walked away. Renzo and Reizo frowned, glancing at each other and furrowing their eyebrows. The others' reactions varied. Ichirou and Zenaku were pissed, glaring after the man and thinking about what he had done. The others were worried, or considering their possibilities.

"Well, shit." Ichirou crossed his arms and scowled.

* * *

It hurts...

...My body hurts...

...I only wanted to see Nojima... Why did Reta hurt me...?

I did nothing wrong... Or did I...?

Playing is good... Good things are good... Things that make you happy are good... Playing with people is good... If being good is good then why did Reta hurt me for being good...?

Is he trying to be his brother?

It hurts...

Is he trying to be a leader like his brother?

It hurts...

You can't be another person, so why is he trying to be his brother?

It hurts...

Bad things are bad. Good things are good. Playing is good. Hearing people scream is funny. Seeing blood fills my world... Playing is good... Playing is good... Playing is good... Playing is good...

It hurts...

Playing is good...

It hurts...!

Playing is good...!

It hurts!

Playing is good!

IT HURTS!

IT HURTS!

IT HURTS!

_IT HURTS!_

"I'LL KILL YOU, RETA!" I scream, trying to get Rei, Koichi, Teru, Aoi, and even quiet Rokuro to let go. Why won't they let go?! Why won't they let me kill him?! "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM, RETA! YOU HURT ME! HURTING IS BAD! HURTING IS BAD! HURTING IS BAD! LET GO! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!"

"Snap out of it, Hijo!" Rei growled, shaking my arm. Why is he shaking me?! What did I do?!

I look up, seeing Reta staring at me with that serious look on his face. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL PLAY WITH YOU UNTIL I WIN!" I tilt my head to the side, widening my eyes and giving a wide grin. Is my grin scary? I thought smiling and grinning is supposed to be good? Then why is it that every time I smile people always get scared? The people in the field look scared now. Am I scary? "I'LL PLAY WITH YOU UNTIL YOUR BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE! I'LL GET YOUR BROTHER... AND SHOW HIM WHAT I DID!" I couldn't help the laugh.

I threw my head back and started laughing, everyone cringing away from me. I laughed long and hard, bending over and continuing to laugh. I can see the blood on my arms... my legs... blood is running down my face...

_Why_ did Reta hurt me...?

"Calm down, Hijoshikina," What...? My eyes shoot up to see Reta staring down at me with a sneer. "I only gave you your punishment, which you rightfully deserve for going against my orders." He narrowed his eyes. "There's no need to act like a child."

My eyes grew wide, staring at him before I grew slack. Seeing no more aggression made the others slowly release me. A child...? Me? A child? I'm not a child! I'm an adult! I'm an adult! I'm not a child!

Oh...?

What's this feeling...?

Oh! I know what it is~! It's anger~! Reta made me angry~!

Rei and the others widened their eyes when I disappeared. I jumped towards Reta, reaching out to grab his neck. I want to smash his face in! I want to hear him pleading me to let go! Scream, Reta. SCREAM!

"Bakuda sixty-one, Rikujokoro."

Something stopped me...? I hit the ground, blinking before looking down to see beams of light holding me. What is this...? Nojima uses it... What did he call it? Kido? Reta used kido on me... Everyone stepped back for some reason... was it because I was raising my reiatsu? My reiatsu helps me... Reiatsu is good...

"Calm down, Hijoshikina, or I will leave you like this until you calm down. And I do not mind if it takes days."

Breathe... Breathe... Breathe... Gasping breaths leave my mouth, I'm breathing too fast. My eyes are wide, I see people everywhere staring at me with scared looks on their faces. It hurts... It hurts... Good is good... It hurts...! Bad is bad... It hurts...! Good is good and bad is bad... Scaring people is... bad... or good...? He didn't tell me... It hurts! It _hurts!_

"Don't cry, Hijoshikina. If you're good I'll release you."

Tears were running down my face...? It hurts... Nojima... Resting my head on the ground I started whimpering. It hurts...

"Will you be good?"

Good is good... Bad is bad...

I nod, feeling the kido disappear. I didn't move... it hurt too much to move... I whimpered, curling into a ball and trembling. My body hurts... It hurts... Reta scoffed, turning and walking away from me. It hurts... He hurt me... I didn't do anything bad... I put my hands on the ground, struggling to push myself up. Rei ran up to me, yelling at me to stay down. I look up, seeing Reta walking away.

"I'll kill you... Reta..." I grin, widening my eyes and giggling. "And when I do... It'll be so much fun~!"

I _will_ kill you, Reta...

* * *

**HEY! HEY! Just a question! :D**

**Does anyone know Garrus Vakarian? A character off Mass Effect? :D The guy's awesome, so amazing that I wish my game would come in faster. I orders it. X3 But his voice... for some reason I hear that voice coming from Hijo. O.o I have no idea why. XD If you're curious check out a video of the guy and just _listen_. XD**

**What do you think? Do you hear Hijo having a child-like voice? :o I hear him having that Garrus voice. But that Garrus voice... I can't choose whether I hear it from Hijo, Shiko, or Nikito. XD Do you have any thoughts? :D**

**May 8, 2013**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yeah, he _does_ sound like a kid. He needs a childish voice... Need to think of a voice. XD

**Dina Sana** – Well, I didn't update soon, but I updated. :D

**DreamingInThePast** – I've never heard that saying before. :o It's so very cool. :D Can't start a house from the roof... :) 'Cause it _would_ just topple over. X3 He might just do that. XD Tetsuya being oblivious is one of his strong points. XD Renta always wanted to be an uncle. XD She'll have more attempts at getting him to see Seika as a love interest. XD You'll actually see Nikito's observation of Shiko when he had been living in the Seireitei. :D  
Byakuya _is_ so sly. XD That's how he can be sometimes. XD  
Seika and Renta would be devastated if they found out. D: And yes! :D Nikito just needs to find his resolve! And he _will_ find it! :D  
He crossed over and lost all common sense and his memories. :( And yes, they needed to teach him more about common sense. XD I also wouldn't mind that happening, either. :D  
I hear the voice coming from Nikito now. XD When he's being all suave and whatnot. :3

**StarTime101** – My favourite at the moment has to be Byakuya and Kaori. XD Just love Kaori being all grouchy around him. X3 Yep, Nikito is getting a little annoying with his pity-me attitude. :( And things _will_ be funny! :D 'Cause funny is my thing! X3

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – You wanna give Hijo a hug?! D: That's a first. :D I'm sure he'd love it. X3

**DemonVermin** – Fitting Nojima... Maybe, just maybe. :] He would be so happy if Tadashi out-lived his purpose. X3 Yes, it's all in the hunt. Don't give up, Kenpachi! :D Kaori being childish... we all love it. X3 Kayo's trying her best. :D

**arabella15** – I laughed when I saw the "wiggles eyebrows suggestively." XD Thanks for reviewing. X3

I rarely ever dream of stuff I like, which very much sucks, but I dreamed about Bleach... about Byakuya in a cat costume. O.o I have no idea why. XD Then again, you can't control your dreams... Though I heard that you can, but it's hard for me. X3

Now I hear that Garrus voice coming from Nikito. XD

And now have you ever heard of Knock Out from Transformers Prime? :D _That's_ Shiko's voice. X3

But aw, went from eleven or ten reviews to seven. :( Not much of a difference, but more reviews made me writer. DX But I also write 'cause I love this group and I love writing. :D Seriously, you can do anything with writing~! :D I loves it. X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"The fuck're you doin'?"

Ichirou blinked, quirking a brow and staring down at the twins. They had gotten two tables(from where, he didn't know) and they had grabbed three blankets and hung them across the tables. It kind of looked like a fort to him. They both turned and stared up at him, both grinning. Zenaku was laying on his futon, sighing and grumbling about being told to lay down. Joshi went to talk to the Soutaicho, and Rina, Shiko, and Nojima went to get food. He had went to take a piss, which confused the hell out of him since he was gone for only five minutes. How did they get the tables inside so fast?

"We're making a house," Renzo answered, giving a wide grin. "I'm the husband, and Reizo is my brother."

"...If yer the husband, who's the wife?" Ichirou quirked a brow.

"Nikito."

His eyebrows rose, staring down at the two in shock. Reizo motioned inside the "house" with a grin. Frowning, the tall man bent down, quirking a brow when he saw Nikito sitting cross-legged under the blankets with a flat look on his face, his head lowered so he didn't touch the material.

"Do you like my house?" Nikito asked flatly, narrowing his eyes and scowling. "...Save me." Meaning he wanted the twins to leave him.

Ichirou blinked. "You know what ya should do," He turned and smirked at the twins. "Get Nojima to play."

Their eyes lit up, both jumping and running towards the door with grins on their faces. Ichirou rolled his eyes and sighed, peering inside to see Nikito crawling towards the exit. Once he was out he let out a sigh, sitting down once more and staring at the wall. Looking up his eyes grew cold when he saw Ichirou staring at his wrists.

"...Get off my lawn," Nikito said, seeing the man send him a stunned stare. "You're on my lawn." He looked pointedly at the man's foot on the blanket that was on the floor.

Ichirou frowned and removed his foot, seeing Nikito look at his hands.

"I hope my husband comes back soon... I want to get laid."

Ichirou and Zenaku sent him horrified stares, the latter paling tremendously. There was nothing but silence in the room as the two tall men looked very... uncomfortable.

"...That was a joke," Nikito said, sending the two a flat stare. "Are you unable to tell apart a statement from a joke?" The two scowled and sent him glares.

He stood up and walked towards the opposite side of the wall to open the window. Bending down he rested his chin on the windowsill, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze hit his face. The door opened, Nojima scowling while he held two trays with the twins dragging him and yelling that they wanted him to be the "grumpy uncle." Shiko and Rina walked in, both smirking at the sight of the twins shoving Nojima into the fort.

"It's nice to watch the kids play," Shiko chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Having fun, Nojima?"

"Be quiet."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"C'mon wifey," Renzo said, giving a wide grin before he started dragging the grey haired man towards the fort. Nikito frowned with a flat look in his eyes as he was dragged across the floor. "I want you to cook me dinner~!"

"You're taking this too far." Nikito said, being dragged under the blankets.

"Shuddap and make my dinner... Or bring it to me, it's that tray right beside you... Thanks."

"What shall your wife do now?" Was the sarcastic reply.

"If you're not a homophobic, like Zenaku... wanna kiss?"

Without another word Nikito crawled out from the fort and walked away with a frown. Zenaku started snickering, seeing the grey haired man go back to the window and bend down to his knees. Once again resting his chin on the windowsill he decided to ignore the snickering from the twins. The door opened, everyone turning from the trays, or window, to see Kayo peer inside with a bright red face. The twins stuck their heads out and grinned.

"Kayo-chan~!" They yelled, waving as she stepped into the room.

"G-Good afternoon," Kayo murmured, looking at the floor while she shut the door behind herself. "U-Uh... I..."

"Wanna be the baby?" Reizo asked, giving a wide grin. "Renzo's wife just left him, so... he got left with the baby."

Kayo sent them a confused stare while they started snickering at the glare that was given to them by the 'wife.' Her eyes slowly slid over towards the scarred man, seeing him looking incredibly bored while he laid against the stack of pillows. Shiko was sitting beside him, good. She walked over, desperately trying to ignore the curious eyes trained onto her. She sat down and put her hands on her legs, biting her lip and blushing profusely.

"You know who's a good person?!" Kayo blurted out, smiling brightly when both Zenaku and Shiko's eyes slid towards her. "S-Seika! She's a nice person!"

"...Is she?" The brunette raised an eyebrow curiously.

"...Who?" Zenaku quirked a brow.

"S-Seika is the third seat of the tenth division?" The confused look remained. Kayo bit her lip and looked down before she raised her eyes. "She's the woman... that kicked you between your legs?"

Zenaku's look immediately soured while Shiko started chuckling. She reached up to cover her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows, hearing him mutter under his breath what he would do to her if she wasn't a woman. Even saying he would punch her until she fell unconscious. No! He's not supposed to feel like that!

"U-Uh, she's incredibly nice!" Kayo gave a nervous smile, seeing his attention go to her. "She looks out for people, and... she says she... likes your scars..." She murmured, looking up to see him frown. "S-She wanted me to ask where you got most of them."

"She wants ta know she can ask herself." Zenaku scoffed lightly and crossed his arms.

"B-But aren't you mad at her?" She asked quietly, lowering her head when he frowned and stared at her. "S-She's a little hesitant to walk up to you and ask."

"She's right, Zenaku," Shiko said smoothly as he turned and smiled. "Maybe you should give her a chance."

Zenaku scoffed lightly. "Fine! The next time she approaches, and that is _if_ she doesn't whisper any more of those _things_, I'll listen and answer questions!" He glared ahead and scowled, mumbling under his breath.

Kayo gave a bright smile, clapping her hands together. Yay~! That didn't mean anything, but to Seika it would mean the world~! She closed her eyes and imagined them together, pausing when she couldn't imagine it. She'd have to see them, then. Reopening her eyes she jumped lightly when she saw Shiko smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow slowly. _Why_... was he staring at her like that?

"...Please, Kayo-chan... I'm not oblivious," Shiko murmured quietly, leaning in close and giving a charming smile. "If something horrible happens to Zenaku... I'm placing your friend as the one responsible." He purred into her ear, causing her to widen her eyes and shiver.

"C'mon, baby~!" Renzo squealed, picking her up and giving a bright smile. "Time to eat~! I can't believe your mother left us!" He wiped imaginary tears from his face.

Before Kayo could mutter and 'eh?' he was bringing her under the "house." Renzo had to grin when he saw Nikito sending him a light glare. Where they got the bib from, she didn't know. She looked down and blushed profusely, staring at the bib they put around her. The twins cooed and smiled brightly while Nojima ate quietly with a frown on his face.

"Oi, wifey," Ichirou called out, smirking when the grey haired man turned and sent him a glare. "Don't ya think ya should take yer husband back?" He played along.

"I miss you, my sweet, beautiful wife~!" Came the response from the "house."

"No... He used me too much for my looks." Nikito pretended to flip his hair, which had everyone in the room snickering.

"Are you okay, Nikito?" Rina asked, sending the man a warm smile.

Nikito looked back outside. "...Yes... Just... wasn't thinking," They could all tell he was lying. "It won't happen again."

"Better fuckin' not!" Zenaku snarled, sending the man a glare.

"Psssha! As if my beautiful, little wife would do that!"

"...I'm divorcing you, Renzo." Nikito said, staring outside with a scowl.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Kaori rested her elbow on the table, looking away with a scowl while her father and Byakuya spoke to each other. Mariko sent her daughter a smile, eyebrows furrowed as she _tried_ to look sympathetic. Frankly, she also looked amused. She crossed her arms and grumbled, looking very much like a pouting child than an adult. She survived on her own for more than thirty years—with the help of her friends—so she was not a kid! Stupid... nobles... She was suddenly the centre of three disapproving stares, which made her furrow her brows and frown.

Did she say that out loud?

"Yes," Kenta sent her a flat stare, making her cringe. "Kaori, at least _pretend_ you are enjoying yourself."

"I'd enjoy myself if _he_ wasn't here." She grumbled, sitting straighter and glaring ahead.

"At least _I _am trying," Byakuya replied, eyes closed and sitting like the perfect role model. He was suddenly sent a dark glare. "If you do not start trying I will start to think you do not like me." He opened his eyes and sent her a sly smile.

Kaori sputtered, eyes wide and eyebrows pulled together. "...Well, _gee_, I wonder _why?!_" She snapped sarcastically, scowling when his smile grew. "Oh! _Oh!_ Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you, oh, I don't know... _DEMOTED ME!_" She yelled in his face.

"You can always work your way back up." He replied, still smiling.

"Huh! _HUH!_ Me?! _ME?!_ Work my way back up?!" Kaori rolled her eyes dramatically. "C'mon, man! I'm weak! I can't do shit-"

"Kaori!"

"_Stuff!_" She quickly corrected, grinning apologetically at her frowning mother. "I'm gonna be at the bottom of the food chain for the rest of my unnatural life!" She paused and looked to the side before looking back. "And c'mon, you gotta admit we live unnaturally _long_ lives. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still, imagine if a human saw us and asked us our age? We'd be going, 'Oh, I was around while you were just sperm! Don't mind that we look about the same age, we're just like that.'" She waved her hand and smirked.

"...I love how your daughter goes off topic from time to time." Byakuya commented, reaching for his tea once more.

"...Sperm?" Kenta delicately raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." Kaori cleared her throat and looked away, clicking her tongue. "W-What was I saying...? Oh, yeah... _Demoted me!_" She held her hands towards herself and glared at the man beside her. "Demoted me, and you're asking why I'm mad?! _Were_ you asking if I was mad?" She asked quickly, raising an eyebrow curiously, apparently forgetting what he had said.

"He had said he would start thinking you do not like him and you went on with your... rant." Mariko said, giving an amused smile.

"Oh... Well, why wouldn't you think I didn't like you?! For your _awesome_ personality?" Kaori gave a mock thumbs up and a wink. "For your looks?! Or how about the fact that you don't _show_ your _emotions! _Or do you not _know_ what emotions _are?!_ They're what people _feel_ and _show_ it on their_ faces! _Which you don't do!" She pointed at him. "And wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you!"

Byakuya continued to smile, moving back when her hand struck out—she wasn't kidding. "No matter how much you try to push me back, Kaori, I will not give up," He gave a gentle smile, seeing her pause while her arm moved back for another strike. "I will continue to gain your trust even if it takes years."

Mariko and Kenta smiled, both glancing at their daughter to see her face turn red before she scowled.

"Doesn't change anything...! _Doesn't_... change anything..." She crossed her arms and slumped, glaring ahead with a scowl.

"Why do you not just forgive him, Kaori? He is giving patience and love." Kenta raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well... I started looking him over," Kaori held her hand out and motioned towards him. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the statement. "And he's... Well... Don't like some of the stuff he does." She looked away and frowned.

"People that love each other accept each others faults," Kenta said with closed eyes. "I am asking you, Kaori... to not fuck this up."

Everyone sent him stunned stares, his daughter dropping her jaw and gawking. Mariko covered her mouth at the same time her shoulders started shaking, eyes closed with a wide smile across her face.

"You have went through many interactions, especially ones that judged you," Kenta frowned and narrowed his eyes, his expression growing much colder. He knew about the judgements people had placed on his daughter when they learned she had romantic relations with the Taicho. "but you overcame them."

"Yeah, went through many interactions... especially a gay one." Kaori grumbled, looking to the side with a red face.

"Excuse me?" Kenta frowned and sent his daughter a confused stare.

"Nothing." Like _hell_ she was telling him what went on in the hot springs.

"He _loves_ you, Kaori," Byakuya didn't even bat an eyelash, while the redhead, on the other hand, blushed profusely and scowled. "Why do you not just forgive him and try to fix your relationship?"

"...Not easy." Kaori grumbled, looking away with a frown.

Byakuya furrowed his brows slightly, reaching over and placing his hand over hers. She twitched before she left her hand where it was, refusing to meet his gaze while her parents glanced at one another. The head of the Kuchiki clan frowned and tightened his grip slightly, looking at the table top. How can he fix this...? He seemed to sigh before looking up with a determined shine in his eyes.

He supposed he needed one of their help again.

"...I didn't _mean_ to say sperm," Kaori said, pouting and looking forward with a scowl. "I was just rambling."

He paused before smirking. "Either that or you were _hinting_ at something."

She looked at him and frowned in confusion before her eyes snapped wide open. "Like _hell_ I was talking about getting pregnant!" She removed her hand and scrambled away from him, hiding her 'vital' areas like she was expecting him to do the deed right there.

"In time." Byakuya smiled, seeing her parents start grinning.

"The _hell_ does _that_ mean?!"

* * *

"Are they close to trainin' yet?"

"Why're you asking _me?_"

Renji turned his head and frowned, seeing Iba shrug at his response. So he had no one else to ask? Why not ask anyone that was associated with them? Like those guards. Or heck, even Kaori! She was friends with that girl that was friends with them. Or they thought of her as family, he didn't know. So the redhead was _bound_ to know something. Hisagi walked next to them, crossing his arms and frowning slightly.

"Weren't three of them seriously injured?" He asked, gaining their attention before they shrugged. "So it would be a while before they train again."

"But then what 'bout the others? They would have to start trainin' by now, right?" Iba asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Maybe they're waiting for the three to heal, I don't know?" Renji shrugged and scowled. "Why? Why do you wanna know?"

"I just wanna make sure they're at a hundred percent 'fore that crazy bastard comes back," Iba shuddered and made a face. "Even if it's been about three days I still get scared shitless from that guy." He crossed his arms and frowned. "I mean... _no one_ could look that scary. No one. Not even Zaraki Taicho."

"I made a little observation while he was here," Hisagi looked up and frowned. "Seems like he uses his eyes to his advantage."

"What?" Renji glanced at him, all three walking down the street. Kira was going to meet up with them just down the street.

"His eyes are just _yellow_-yellow, they're not hazel like everyone else'. It's like he shocks his opponents and goes for the killing blow."

"Then that means that the scary one of the group uses his eyes, too, wouldn't it?" Iba asked, frowning slightly. "The shortest guy? His eyes are blue, normal colour for eyes, yet he can still scare people with just a _look_. Maybe he uses something else to his advantage?"

"Maybe he uses his craziness," Renji scowled and scoffed lightly, putting his hands into his pockets. "Who cares what we think? Central Forty-six gave the orders. No one touches the intruders with the exception of the prisoners." He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I just want that bastard dead."

"Why?" Hisagi asked, glancing at the redhead curiously.

"He hurt Kaori," Renji clenched his hands and sighed. "I wasn't even in the area, too."

"Who cares?!"

They blinked and turned their heads, raising their eyebrows when they saw Ichigo walking towards them with a smirk. The orange haired man raised his arm and greeted them, receiving greetings in return. Renji and Ichigo clapped hands, both smirking at one another.

"All that matters is that she's alive, isn't it?" Ichigo gave a smirk. "Byakuya helped her, and it's over. All that needs to be done is getting that guy."

"I'm surprised, though, Kurosaki," Hisagi said, giving a small frown. "Why didn't you help them when he came in here with those three?"

Ichigo scowled. "That guy—that Nikito—told me that if I tried to help they would attack me," He crossed his arms, seeing the three fukutaichos send him stunned stares. "After that their leader—Tetsuya—came in and was struggling to stand up."

"So what'll you do the next time they come?" Renji asked, continuing down the street with a frown.

"I dunno, I managed to get more time from work," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "but I guess I'll try to help next time, whether they want it or not." He narrowed his eyes and glared down at the ground, pursing his lips and humming. "But... I'm gonna go to the Rukongai."

"Wha-? Why?" Iba stopped and faced him, frowning in confusion.

"Hm? No reason." Ichigo shrugged and continued on. Like _hell_ no reason.

"Why're you goin'?" Renji stopped walking and frowned, narrowing his eyes and sending his friend a firm stare.

Ichigo stopped, his back facing them. "I've just... been sensing some stuff," He turned, receiving confused stares. "From the Rukon. I'm just going to go investigate. Chances are that it's nothing." He gave a wide smirk.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji raised his hands and frowned. "With that guy on the loose it's better not going out there on your own."

"What do you suggest?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked, having a feeling where this was going.

Renji grinned. "I'm goin' with you."

* * *

Byakuya raised his head, staring at the sky. Mid-day. He was there for most of the morning and noon. Turning, he saw Kaori stomping after him with a scowl. She pointed at him, as if the act was threatening, and walked by. Lightly shaking his head he walked after her. Most of the walk was quiet, which wasn't surprising since she stayed ahead of him the entire time. His eyes grew pained when she immediately walked towards the eighth division, and it shouldn't have hurt him since she belonged here now.

"Well, uh... bye?" Kaori frowned and raised an eyebrow. "...We're not supposed to kiss goodbye, right?"

"Not unless you want to-"

"Then goodbye!" She raised her arm and turned, walking into the courtyard. She turned and waved once more.

He raised his arm slightly and waved back. Though he actually paused when she gave a smirk when she saw the action, seeing her turn and walk back towards the building with a little skip in her step. She got happy because he waved? Pausing, he turned, walking down the street in silence. She said she did not like it when he did not show what he felt... Hitsugaya Taicho had said that his partner had yet to see him, which was making him a little worried.

Zaraki... He didn't care.

Odds are he was the most blunt of them and was already making use of the fact that woman took him back.

But... Kaori was talking to him... and that's all that mattered.

Looking up he paused and narrowed his eyes, seeing one of the prisoners walking down the street with a guard following. Both were talking quietly, the brunette smirking and the blonde responding with a curious look on his face. _And look who it __is_, Byakuya thought dryly. It was the man that tried to fix the relationship.

Well, it worked... a little.

Shiko looked up and smirked, raising his arm in a greeting. "Good afternoon..." He blinked.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Ryu filled him in helpfully.

"Kuchiki Taicho~!" Shiko repeated happily, pausing before blinking in surprise. "A Kuchiki? Really? I'll be damned." He chuckled in amusement.

"You went on this long without learning his name?" Ryu sent him a flat stare. "He's a Kuchiki! He's important!"

"To other nobles, not to me," Shiko sent him a smirk before grinning at the Taicho. "Good afternoon, going for a walk?"

Byakuya remained silent, giving him a cold stare. Shiko delicately raised an eyebrow while his grin dimmed down to a smirk. The brunette sighed and shook his head with a smile, muttering that he shouldn't take walks if it meant meeting such cold men. Ryu frowned and nudged him, sending him a glare when the laid back man scowled.

"Well, I bid you a good day, Kuchiki Taicho," Shiko smirked. "And since you have a famous name I'll be sure to remember it." He tried to walk around the man.

"I require..." The brunette stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow curiously at the almost uncomfortable look that crossed Byakuya's face. "...your help."

"My help...?" Shiko crossed his arms and gave a smirk, looking towards the guard and giving a nod. "Give us a moment, Ryu. I have a feeling this required 'help' does not need the attention of another." The guard huffed and turned, walking away before he leaned against the wall. "Now what is it you need help with, Kuchiki Taicho?"

"It is Kaori," Byakuya said, looking up and staring into the man's eyes, feeling the need to frown when he saw nothing but amusement. "She is talking to me..."

"...But...?" Shiko leaned forward with a smirk.

"She is rather... hostile, at the moment," Byakuya _did_ frown this time when the smirk grew into a toothy grin. "If I am correct, you are injured."

"Aw, are you worried, Kuchiki Taicho?" Shiko cooed, leaning forward until he was directly in the noble's face. The Taicho narrowed his eyes a fraction, but did not move. "I'm not used to staying still. I feel it's better to start exercising rather than staying still." Moving back he gave a smirk. "So, I take it she's still not happy."

Byakuya didn't respond, continuing to gaze coldly at the man. The smirk grew until the brunette shrugged and looked away with a smile.

"Hmm... No trust," Shiko murmured as he looked to the side. "Still wary..."

"Wary?" Byakuya questioned.

"I'm suspecting she's still expecting _you_ to... give up on her," Shiko chuckled lightly and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you know the situation of the others?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho has yet to hear from his... girlfriend." Byakuya frowned at the use of the word. He wasn't used to saying it.

"...Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"He is the short one."

"Ah!" Shiko grinned and nodded. "And I'm guessing the brash of the bunch is being more forward. I _have_ noticed Riko was... tense." He shrugged lightly. "Most likely sexual frustration, but still..." He paced back and forth, either not noticing or ignoring the shocked look from the Taicho. "So, you need to regain her trust. How you will do it, I have no idea, but..." He paused and hummed lightly.

Byakuya frowned when the brunette glanced at him from the side of his eyes with a serious gleam in his irises. Why did he have that look? Silence covered the area, both ignoring the guard when he lit up a cigarette. Humming lightly, the sides of the brunette's mouth curved upwards.

"I... will speak with them," Shiko smirked lightly and turned, walking down the street. "Good day, Kuchiki Taicho."

"Speak?"

"Oh, it's nothing," He turned around while walking backwards, giving a charming smile. "I'm just... going to tell a story."

The confused look remained on Byakuya face while the prisoner walked down the street. Story...?

* * *

Nikito raised his eyes to the sky, furrowing his brows and frowning. Silence covered the area, nothing but cicadas singing and people walking around quietly. Standing on the roof he kept his eyes on the orange-red skies. Hideo was down below, keeping guard in case he did... something else. Raising his hand he stared at the sky, keeping his gaze locked with it for a moment.

It would have felt great to feel that connection...

But now he felt nothing...

No Joshi. No Riko. No nothing.

Putting his hands on his head and closed his eyes tightly. He did not _want_ to feel like this. They all gave him those looks... Those looks of pity and disappointment. Two years before it had been looks of anger and hatred, and the years before that complete _loathing_. Reta-sama had always smiled at him, but when he explained why he had retrieved Ichirou he looked so disappointed. He had injured the tall man and brought him to the manor, which made many of the occupants confused. And Joshi's orders were to heal him, and that's what he had done.

"_I would like to hear your plans before you go through with them," Tetsuya said, his back facing the shorter man. "What you did, Nikito..." He let out a sigh and lightly shook his head. "I will speak with him when he awakens."_

"_But, sir... you asked for fighters, and I gave one of them to you." Nikito said, eyebrows furrowed._

"_...One of them...?" Tetsuya turned and frowned. "How many of them are there?"_

He told him.

And he had received an even more disappointed look. He had been there... when he told Ichirou, he had been in the next room. The tall man had been raving, yelling that he wasn't supposed to be pronounced 'dead' in the Seireitei. He had yelled that he was going to go back and tell them he was still alive, and Joshi was not going to stop him. He then started _talking_. Ichirou had been angry, but he slowly grew quiet the longer Joshi spoke, listening to his words about trying to protect as many people as he could.

"_The Seireitei finds out and they'll mark us as traitors." Ichirou had said._

"_I am aware," Tetsuya smiled gently. "Will you accept my proposal, Murakami-san?"_

"_...Fine," Ichirou glared at the floor. He was silent for a long while before he finally spoke, as if to take away the silence. "This place is nice... Who built it?"_

"_I did~! Do you like it?" Tetsuya stood up and gave a bright smile._

"_Holy—You're fuckin' _tall!_" Ichirou stumbled back, eyes wide with shock. "I-I mean, I'm usually tall, but... You're a fucking giant!"_

_Tetsuya laughed. "Yes, I am also aware that my height is a little abnormal," He paused and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I hope, Murakami-san, that you do not blame Nikito that you are now here." He held his hand out towards the building._

_Ichirou growled. "Son of a bitch took me from my home! Of course I'm gonna fuckin' blame him!"_

The other responses from the other fighters had been the same. They blamed him. Yelled angrily that he took them from their lives in the Seireitei. And every time Tetsuya had told him that it would be best if he did not meet them. He had arrived a few months after they arrived to their new homes... and every time those looks had appeared on their faces. Looks of complete and utter loathing. He took it and kept that smile on his face.

"_I am sorry," Nikito smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you forgive me."_

_Shiko had his back facing him. "...You're apologizing?" Nikito frowned slightly, seeing the brunette turn and smirk at him. "I do not blame you, Yamato-san. Though I have to say I'm quite angry that you hurt me just to bring me here, but... I have to thank you for taking me from that droll life." He waved his hand lightly and gave a bright grin. "It was rather boring."_

"_You don't blame him?!" Zenaku frowned at him, disbelief all over his face._

_Blame... He was used to it._

_Shiko laughed lightly, which shocked all the occupants in the room, including Tetsuya. "I lived a life I rather hated. Never any excitement. No fighting," He turned, eyes growing colder as he smirked. "I hated everyone that I met. So... why should I blame him?"_

Shiko... did not blame him. Something that had confused him for months after that encounter. Then again, from what he had learned, Shiko had been telling the truth. He lived a life he hated. For the months he had observed the man it was one woman after another. Even the nights! One night after another it was a different woman. He had absolutely no respect for woman, and Nikito had guessed it was a woman that might have hurt his heart. But his life was boring to him, he had seen it in his eyes. He had been the head of his clan, a position he did not want.

Not one of his hardest cases, but he read his life like a book.

A simple but complex man.

But there had been a little bit of loathing in his eyes. Years later they had adjusted to their lives in the Rukongai, they even liked it. But every time he went to visit they gave him those looks. It took years, but they eventually started to respect Tetsuya, especially after they had seen the way he treated some of the people living in his home.

Nikito was an introvert—contrary to what people thought.

He had worked years by himself, and he had always took solo missions. Joshi knew this, and did not judge him for it. He did not force him to work with his group of fighters, and he doubted they would let him work with them. He was always by himself. Always alone. Then, years later... Ichirou found a baby.

Riko...

He met her when she was a baby, and she had stared up at him with those large eyes and _smiled_. His heart had _stopped_. Joshi had ordered him to watch her when the others weren't there, and he took it like any other job. But seeing her smile... that smile that had been for _him_...!

"_You know, Riko... people hate me..." Nikito stared down at the small girl, seeing her tilt her head. "...People hate me everywhere... I don't know why... but they do." A rueful smile crossed his face. "Why?"_

_She babbled, reaching up and tugging on his hair. _

"_You know, it's a little sad," He tensed and turned, seeing one of the twins smiling at him. "So what if people hate you?" He held up a fist and grinned. "Just get through it and they'll start thinking you don't care!" He paused and frowned. "Is that how you feel with us?"_

He hadn't answered.

He learned later that it had been Reizo that had asked the question, the more sentimental of the two twins. He should have known. Had it been Renzo he would have laughed that he had asked a baby such a question. After that Reizo started speaking to him every time he went to the manor, which made him brother frown every time. But after about three times, he started not to care. Nikito suspected that his brother told him about his little moment.

Rina had acted like she didn't care... Maybe she didn't. She was the smartest of the group—had been the smartest of her graduating class—so it wouldn't have surprised him if she figured out why he was so alone. He wasn't used to working with people.

Nojima... never cared. He accepted the proposal and had said what's done is done, there was nothing to change it. Every time the met he would nod and walk on.

Zenaku and Ichirou were the worst... They always glared at him at every chance they got, and always belittled him. He took it. Every little insult. Every little dirty look. Everything.

"Nikito, ya alright up there!"

"Yes!" Nikito called back, his voice breaking. He fell to his knees, shoulders shaking as he clenched his hands.

His analytical abilities had been impressive. All he had to do was look at a person and he could _read_ them. Find out everything just by observing them. No one knew. They just thought he was any normal, average intellectual shinigami. He went to work, did what he was told, and was praised when he would complete a solo missions. They didn't know he could read them.

Shy...

Overconfident...

Commitment issues...

Dependent on someone..

Committed adultery...

Didn't trust others so easily...

Rapist...

Murderer...

Battle crazed...

Sociopath...

He read each and every person, and it had been his hobby. Just a mere hobby. His skills developed over the years and he had started to read people more, like an open book. All he had to do was turn a page and he could make an accurate guess on what they did in the past. And with those seven... he read them, and knew they were battle crazed.

Over the years... he's had to endure so much hate...

Nikito hit the roof, eyes blazing. He did not want to be so pathetic! Not anymore! He had wanted to be how he always was! Always confident, always making one hundred percent guesses. But to do that he needed to find out why he was like this! Think! Come on, think! He held his head, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched together.

His eyes grew wide with realization, slowly lowering his hands as he stared at the roof...

"...I ruined so many lives..." Nikito murmured, furrowing his brows before frowning. "I..." He stood up and stumbled back. "I need something to give me back... a reason...!" He gave a frustrated sigh. "I need to forget... I _need_... a reason to keep fighting." He lowered his head and frowned. "...What... can I...?"

The person listening frowned.

"Oi, Nikito!"

He jumped and spun around, furrowing his brows. "Ichirou?" He cleared his throat. How sad... He couldn't even sense him standing there. "W-What can I do for you?"

"Joshi wanted ta know what ya were doin'," Raising an eyebrow he looked around the area. "I'll jus' tell him yer singin' ta the stars."

Nikito blinked before he gave a small smirk. "Yeah... tell my husband I'll sing to the stars instead than making 'sweet love' to him."

Ichirou barked a laugh, crossing his arms and grinning. "Yeah, I'll tell 'im that. Or better yet, you can," He shrugged lightly when he received a confused stare. "He's yer husband, after all." He smirked in amusement.

"Yes, unfortunately," Nikito commented dryly, rolling his eyes and huffing. "I have _no_ idea what I ever saw in him." He drawled while shaking his head.

Ichirou's eyes lit up slightly, narrowing them just a fraction. "I'm surprised," At the confused stare a smirk crossed his face. "You sounded just like the old you just now."

Nikito blinked. "...I'm... sure..." He cleared his throat and nodded. "Shall we?"

The taller of the two shrugged and turned, both heading for the edge of the building. Once they jumped down and landed they turned towards Hideo, seeing the guard puffing on a cigarette with a bored look on his face. Though once he saw them he jumped and quickly put it out, pausing before he gave a grin. Ichirou scoffed before they started for the room.

"Just think of Riko." Ichirou said.

Nikito stopped and looked up, blinking with wide eyes. What...? He watched as the tall man walked down the hallway, furrowing his brows slightly. Was he trying...? No... Clearing his throat he continued forward once more.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Ichigo and Renji smirked, seeing Rukia glaring up at them with her arms crossed over her chest. They had gotten permission from the Soutaicho, and Byakuya, and now they were just telling Rukia they were going into the Rukon. She didn't like it that they weren't taking her. But if there was a chance of her getting hurt with that guy out there then she was going to stay. If she _did_ go with them and Byakuya found out...

They paled at the thought.

"If that man is out there you two could get hurt." Rukia said, gazing at the two worriedly while they sat in the booth.

"It's alright, we got the greatest prodigy right here!" Renji grinned and clapped a hand onto the substitute shinigami's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo sent him a flat stare.

"Ichigo, why do you want to go?" Rukia frowned while sending the orange haired man a hard stare. "And don't lie. You wouldn't go unless you knew something."

Ichigo frowned, glancing around the restaurant they were sitting in and leaned forward on his arms. "I've been sensing some... _things_ going on, like someone was using their reiatsu non-stop for three days," At the curious stares he sighed. "It finally stopped today, so I went to the twelfth division to speak with someone. Akon said that they were monitoring the Rukon the entire time and that they also picked up the spike in reiatsu."

"And?" Renji asked with a scowl.

"They sent some people to investigate and they haven't returned," Ichigo said with a grim look on his face. "Their communications are offline. So, I volunteered to check it out."

"So you're thinking that those guys that broke in are the ones responsible for those spikes?" Renji asked, seeing the youngest of the group nod.

"Yeah, as soon as the sun's up I'm heading out," Ichigo gave a nod and a frown. "If that Hijoshikina guy—or whatever his name is—is out there I'm gonna ask what the hell caused him to do this." He scoffed in disgust. "I mean, c'mon! He came here just to get that council to let those guys out!"

"We know," Renji smirked and crossed his arms. "But if he encounters us while we're out there he has no chance."

"Hopefully you guys don't get hurt." Rukia said, frowning in a disapproving way.

Ichigo hummed lightly and nodded before he went silent. "...Something doesn't seem right to me," He murmured, gaining puzzled looks once more. "Sure, he had tactical manoeuvres, but he doesn't seem to be... the one behind this."

"I agree," Rukia said, frowning slightly. "He's too... barbarian to be the brains behind this."

"Maybe he came here without permission from the one who did all this?" Renji looked up, arms crossed over his chest and raised a tattooed eyebrow. "So, who do you think is behind all this?"

The other two sighed and shook their heads. They had no idea.

"But we gotta be prepared when we leave," Ichigo said, smirking at the redhead to see him give a thumbs up. "...And stop taking my food!" He pulled his plate away from the woman, sending her a scowl.

"Don't be so greedy!"

"I'm not being greedy, I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

Renji rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

**Would've been longer, and I was going to include a little more of Kayo being the "baby" but I thought, "Long enough." X3 And I'm sorry, sorry! DX I have a media presentation to do and a research paper! DX Which totally sucks! But still, gotta do it. XP But I'm currently trying to write a chapter for "How Are You?" :D It's going slow, but it's getting there.**

**But we learn that Nikito knows exactly how he feels, and he doesn't like it. :( He just needs to find his reason, and he'll get it. X3**

**There will be more of Kayo trying to convince Zenaku that Seika is a good person... for him. X3 Can't wait. XD**

**And Ichigo picked up on Tadashi using his reiatsu when he was torturing Hijo for three whole days! GASP! D: What'll happen?! D:**

**May 22, 2012**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. X3

I'm sorry, but I was just too lazy to reply!(and that makes me a sucky person) DX I'll reply to you all in the next chapter. C:

_Eighteen_ pages! O.O Crazy!

In this chapter, we learn a _lot_ about Shiko~! :)

Finished my media presentation. Finished it in one day... just before the day we were supposed to present it. :) It's sad, but I always leave stuff to the last second. Right now I just have to work on my research paper. XP Which is due in two days. And that seriously sucks.

To be honest, I seriously wasn't expecting this to be long. O.o

And... I actually have plots for Getting Home and How Are You? :3 I just have to work through the dang writer's block I've found myself in. XP

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Be careful."

Byakuya looked to the side, working on his calligraphy before he had to head to his division. Renji had shown up at his manor to meet with Ichigo so they could leave. Rukia was just bidding them farewell. Pushing himself to a stand he turned and walked towards them, seeing both nodding when she told them to come back. They all turned, nodding at him when he came close.

"Just headin' out, Taicho." Renji said, bowing his head.

"When do you expect to be back?" Rukia asked, gazing at the two with a frown.

"Probably tomorrow. It'll take several hours to get there—as Renji says," Ichigo glanced at the redhead to see him nod. "But we're just going to go check it out and we'll be back before you know it."

"That's goo-"

"So you can buy me a steak." Ichigo fixed his robes and gave a wide grin.

Rukia gave him a flat stare. "Just go."

Ichigo and Renji nodded once again before they turned and walked out the front door, heading for the exit of the area. Rukia watched them leaving with worried eyes while Byakuya stared stoically. He had faith—though he would not tell anyone—that they were finish whatever mission they were on and that they were back.

"Onii-sama, I was... curious," The timid voice got his attention, glancing down at his adoptive sister to see her looking at the ground while biting her lip. "I heard that Kaori-san has..." She gestured towards him. "...taken you back?"

"She has."

"But I also heard she's..." Rukia cleared her throat. "...a little... mad at you."

"...She is."

"Oh... I wish you two luck, Onii-sama."

Byakuya nodded and turned, heading back to grab his zanpakuto before he went back to his division. Luck... He hated to say it, but he _needed_ luck with Kaori.

* * *

"...Adorable..."

Zenaku and Ichirou started snickering, seeing Nikito glare at them from his futon... which was currently occupied by two others. The twins were laying in his bed, the grey haired man laying in between them, both hugging him tightly in their sleep. He went to sleep alone, and the next thing he knew he woke up in between the twins. How they did it without waking him up baffled him. Scowling, he tried to dislodge them, growing more impatient when they held on. He paused.

Wait a minute...

"_Stop pretending to be asleep...!_" Nikito ground out, the scowl growing when he heard them snicker.

"Aw, c'mon, this is our honeymoon~!" Renzo opened his eyes and gazed at the grey haired man with shining eyes and a bright smile.

"...You're taking this too far," He sighed before looking at the two men towering over him. "And Zenaku... aren't you supposed to be bedridden?" He raised an eyebrow.

The scarred man scoffed. "I'm sick an' tired of laying down, I'm walkin' an' talkin' so I'm fine."

"...Let go..."

The twins ignored him, continuing to lay down with him sandwiched between them. The door slid open, their tall leader walking in and pausing when he saw the three. He furrowed his brows in confusion, seeing the twins grinning widely while the grey haired man glared at the ceiling.

"Is everything alright?" Tetsuya asked, blinking twice when the two tall men and the twins started snickering.

"..._Swell_..." Nikito said dryly. "My beloved," Renzo froze. "...would you mind... finishing our honeymoon?" He purred, a smirk growing across his face when the twins scrambled away. He sat up. "Everything is fine, now."

Standing up, he turned and walked towards his shihakusho with a flat look on his face. Everyone watched him curiously as he walked towards the door, requesting one of the guards to accompany him to the bathroom so he could change. Ichirou, including all the others, had to widen their eyes slightly at what just happened.

"...He almost acted like himself!" Renzo yelled, standing up and grinning. He stayed silent. "...Except that was _not_ funny." He crossed his arms and scowled.

Reizo started snickering, which made his brother send him a pout and a glare.

Shiko sighed loudly. "As much fun as this is... I have to go see Riko and her little friends." He stood up and made his way towards the door with a smirk.

"Why?" Zenaku asked, turning a little too quickly before he stiffened up and froze. "..._Fuck_...!" He groaned and bent forward, rubbing his chest and scowling.

Ichirou patted his back with a flat look on his face.

"I just wish to speak with them," Shiko gave a smirk and raised his eyebrows slightly, heading for the door while he put his hands in his pockets. "I don't like staying still, anyway." By his tone they could all tell he did not want anyone else going with him.

"Wish I could leave." Zenaku grumbled, sitting back down on his futon and scowling.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Always with the intelligent responses," Hitsugaya muttered dryly, looking to the side flatly. "He just told us, and it was clear." He said, sending the man a blank stare.

Kenpachi growled. "I fuckin' heard him, runt!" He ignored the dark glare from the prodigy. "I just wanna know why the little boy toy wants to fix this! I ain't havin' any problems!"

Byakuya delicately raised an eyebrow. "Boy toy?"

"Shuddap an' answer the damn question!"

"I required his help and asked. Kaori has yet to speak to me civilly," Byakuya answered, closing his eyes and ignoring the snort he heard from the tall Taicho. "I am surprised you answered my request to meet. Are you having problems?" He couldn't help the jab.

"I'm warnin' ya-"

"I'm also having problems," Hitsugaya crossed his arms and frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Kayo has yet to speak with me."

He instantly started glaring when Kenpachi gave a wide grin. What? Why was he acting as if he didn't have any problems, either? Both he and Byakuya stared at him, both smirking when he slowly started frowning. He soon started growling that there was nothing wrong(even though that every _time_ he tried to corner Riko she would run).

"So what? When's he supposed to talk with 'em?" Kenpachi crossed his arms, scowling when wide smirks crossed their faces.

"Today." Byakuya said.

"Can I ask another question."

"You're being polite?" Hitsugaya sounded surprised. "But yes, go ahead."

"Why the hell're we meeting in an alley?!"

Byakuya barely reacted while Hitsugaya coughed and scratched his cheek in mild embarrassment. There was nothing but awkward silence in the dark alleyway, which was soon broken when the tallest of the three snorted and said he was going to go look for the 'boy toy' so he could watch as he _attempted_ to fix their problems_ once again_. The other two were silent, watching as he stomped out into the open and tried deciding which way to go.

"...Should we follow?" Hitsugaya asked, staring blankly when the crude man looked pointedly at them. "I'll take _that_ as a yes."

Byakuya followed Hitsugaya, though he wouldn't admit that he was also curious as to how that man was going to make Kaori... less hostile.

* * *

"You know, I've always wondered... how do men have sex?"

Riko and Kayo slowly looked up, staring wide-eyed at the redhead. Did she just say—? Kaori sat on the bed in Kayo's room, all three just lounging around and being bored. Which was rare. But hey, they were new subordinates in new divisions, they didn't care if they did their Taichos proud and did every order. Well, Kaori and Riko didn't.

"..._What_...?" Riko pulled a face and gave the woman a confused look.

"You know how women have sex with men, right?" The other two glanced at one another before looking back, slowly nodding in puzzlement. "How do men have sex with other men? They have no... _y'know_." Kaori gestured vaguely towards her hips and rubbed the back of her neck.

"...Where the hell do you _get_ these questions?" Riko made a face and gazed at the redhead in slight disgust. "And how the hell would _we_ know?"

"...I know..."

Eyes growing wide, both Riko and Kaori turned their heads, staring at their innocent looking friend. Kayo blushed profusely and looked down, trying to ignore the stares. Before they could even ask where in the hell she would know something like that Kaori blinked and turned her head. Huh... Reaching out she grabbed the stuffed animal, staring at it curiously.

"Where'd you get this?" Kaori asked, trying to ignore the person that was able to answer her question. "It's cute." She held the arms with her two hands and made it walk across the floor with a grin.

Riko sent her a flat stare.

"...Hitsugaya Taicho..." Kayo murmured quietly, staring at the teddy bear with a blush.

"Aaaaaaaww," Riko smirked widely, arms crossed over her chest as she sat against the wall. "Is it that one he got you when we took that trip to the World of the Living?" The petite woman nodded. "So adorable." She paused before glancing at the redhead. "Do you still remember how to dance?" She raised her eyebrows slightly.

Kaori huffed. "Little bit. Forgot. I was _going_ to try and dance again... 'til Kuchiki Taicho ruined everything." She looked like a pouting child.

"Yep, yep, he ruined everything. Which you remind us _every_ ten minutes." Riko mumbled, looking to the side flatly.

"How would _you_ feel if _you_ were transferred and demoted?!" Kaori snapped, pausing when she saw the other two women send her blank stares. "Oh... right..." She cleared her throat and nonchalantly looked away.

"...I just _love_ how you forget so many things when you rant." Riko rolled her eyes.

"Do you miss anything from that trip?" Kayo asked, a bright smile crossing her face.

"The cakes." Riko almost started drooling when she remembered the taste.

"Making sand castles." Kaori nodded with a grin.

"...Wish we could go again." Kayo said, all three women nodding with smiles on their faces.

"And here's another question," Riko and Kayo groaned, though Kaori ignored it. She stared at them curiously. "Would we be considered zombies in the World of the Living?"

"No, we'd be more like ghosts," Riko said, sending her a frown. "Why would we be zombies? No one can see us, and to be considered zombies we'd need dead bodies."

"But what if we occupied dead bodies? _Then_ would we be zombies?"

"I don't even _think_ we can occupy dead bodies," She stayed silent before she glanced at the small blonde. "Can we?" Kayo shrugged. How could _she_ know?

They jumped violently when they heard a knock at the door, the blonde staring at the door before she shot up to open it. She opened her mouth to explain—hopefully it wasn't Ukitake Taicho—and paused when she saw the man standing at the door. The brunette smirked down at her, his hands on his hips and a laid-back look in his eyes and posture.

"Good morning, Kayo-chan," Shiko smirked widely, nodding his head. "I was wondering if Riko and Kaori were here?"

"They are..." Kayo murmured, staring up at the man with wide eyes. "Do you need them for something?"

"Actually, I wish to speak with all three of you," Shiko said smoothly, raising an eyebrow and giving a grin. "What do you say?"

"Who is it?" Kaori asked, turning her head and chewing on the snacks they bought.

"It's Shiko-san." Kayo said, turning and blinking at her two friends.

Riko was immediately at the door, grinning at the man she considered to be a brother. The brunette smiled when he saw her and reached up to ruffle her hair, chuckling lightly when she pushed his arm away and scowled. Kaori gave a wave, soon giving a frown and pausing when the brunette's eyes stayed on her for a few moments longer. Why did he stare at her like that?

"I was wondering if we could... _hang out_," Shiko smirked and raised his eyebrows slightly, not used to saying such words. "After all, I haven't really associated myself with your friends." He held a hand towards himself.

"Uh... sure." Riko nodded, turning to stare at the other two to see them shrug.

"When you say hang out, it's almost like you want an orgy." Kaori blurted out, blinking when she was shot horrified looks from her friends.

"Mmm... _We'll see._" Shiko purred, his smirk growing when he saw both of Riko's friends shiver and move away from him.

He started laughing when Riko punched his arm, holding his hands up in surrender with a close-eyed smile. Hideo nodded to the women when they stepped out, shrugging lightly when they sent him confused stares. Shiko complained that since he wasn't trusted he couldn't go anywhere without at least one of the guards with him, which made the three nod in understanding.

"Why does he wanna talk to us?" Kaori mumbled from the side of her mouth, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I dunno." Riko shrugged lightly with a frown.

"Maybe he wants something?" Kayo murmured, seeing the two women frown in uncertainty.

"Or maybe I just want your virginity," Shiko called back, smirking when he heard horrified squeaks. "It's not serious. I just want to meet you." He turned and smiled at the three, meaning he wanted to know Riko's friends. "Do you know where we can go? I'm still not used to the city."

"Yeah!" Kaori grinned.

* * *

They were getting stares...

The three women looked around the restaurant, chewing on their food slowly, seeing women glancing at their tables to look at the man that sat across from them with a confident smirk on his face. Shiko had one arm draped over his side of the booth, gazing at the women with hooded eyes that made both Kaori and Kayo blush faintly and look away. What was with this guy? Heck, not even their _former_ Taichos made them blush so much.

Well... except for that one time Kaori walked in on Byakuya when he was changing...

She couldn't stop laughing after she got over the shock.

"It's like this guy's a walking wet dream for all women." Kaori mumbled from the side of her mouth, yelping when Riko slapped the back of her head. "What?" She rubbed the back of her neck and scowled.

"So," Shiko gave a smirk, raising his brows slightly. "how have you three been since we last spoke?"

"Good," Riko shrugged, pausing before she cleared her throat. "Though, you, uh... y'know, got hurt." She gestured towards his chest.

"I'm fine," He waved his hands dismissively and grinned. "This isn't the worst injury I ever received. The worst would have to be when both my legs broke and someone was about to slit my throat." He gave a sparkling smile at the memory. "So, I caught him off guard and broke his neck while trying to get his heart at the same time."

The three women across from him stared at him with wide eyes. Some of the people that were sitting nearby turned their heads to stare at him warily.

"Good times," Shiko said with a light chuckle. "How are you two?" He glanced at the redhead and the blonde curiously.

"I'm fine." Kayo murmured, almost frowning at the thought of trying to convince the scarred man of becoming interested in Seika.

"_Great_." Kaori said almost sarcastically, giving a scowl.

"Hmm," He smiled and raised an eyebrow, turning his head when he saw Hideo waving his arm like a maniac from the next booth, as if he thought Shiko couldn't see him. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go get some smokes?"

Shiko sent the man a flat stare, seeing the guard look to the side before he looked back and grinned. He waved his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes when Hideo shot up and ran towards the exit like a child getting treats. To him, he most likely _felt_ like he was getting a treat. Looking back he smiled, seeing the three women looking at him curiously.

"So, uh... why'd you want to see us?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. At the semi-curious look, she snorted. "We're oblivious at times, but not stupid." She paused. "Though Riko might be." She yelped when the back of her head was smacked again. "Eh! That hurts!"

"Just wanted to talk," Shiko smirked, tilting his head to the right slightly. "Though I _am_ curious as to why you are trying to convince Zenaku that this 'Seika' is a good person."

Kayo blushed brightly, seeing both Kaori and Riko frown before they looked down at her in confusion. They had questions, she could see that, but she was _not_ going to tell them. Shiko smirked when he saw the questioning looks. Kaori thinned her eyes and glanced at Riko, seeing her shrug.

"Uh... talk about what?" Riko asked, glancing at the small blonde every few seconds while trying to keep her gaze on her brother.

Shiko glanced at the exit, raising his eyebrows slightly before he smirked widely. "Let's get out of here before he gets back~!" He almost looked like a teenager when he bounded for the door with a grin.

"Do you know why he wants to talk?" Kaori murmured, all three paying for their meals. "...Hold on... he has no money!" She pointed at the exit and stared at her friends with wide eyes.

"...Yeah..." Kayo said, looking down to stare at his plate. "...Why did I think he was going to pay for his food?"

"...'Cause he was confident enough to get us into thinking he was rich?" Kaori shrugged and scowled, seeing Riko roll her eyes and also pay for the brunette.

"Let's go before we lose him."

* * *

"Hold on...! He _dances?!_"

Kaori, Riko, and Kayo dropped their jaws, seeing the brunette give a wide smirk while he gave a nod. They all paused and looked up in thought, trying to imagine the quiet, serious man that was Nojima dance. Kayo's eyes started shining while both the redhead and raven haired woman pulled faces as they _struggled_ to vision it. Shiko chuckled when they all stared at him, silently asking again.

"Yes, he can dance. Though he prefers to dance by himself," He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Actually, I'd say he dances magnificently."

"I'd imagine he doesn't like people staring?" Kaori asked, seeing the brunette nod once again. "So... why're we sitting on a roof? At the edge...?" She looked over the edge warily, her legs hanging over the side of the building.

"I like being in high places," Shiko said, raising his eyes to look at the blue skies. "So... having love troubles?" He turned and grinned at the three.

The three sputtered, all gawking at the man. Shiko stared at them, slowly raising his eyebrows while his grin grew. Kaori blinked before her eyes grew wide with realization, pointing at him with a scowl. He stared at her finger, unimpressed, with an amused smile on his face.

"Kuchiki Taicho talked to you, didn't he?!" Kaori snarled, eyes wide with anger.

"I'd be lying if I said no," If possible the amusement seemed to grow. The redhead hesitated, furrowing her brows when he denied no such thing. "He came to me, amazing for someone with a stick shoved so _far_ up his ass." Riko and Kayo snorted, both smiling widely. "But yes, he was concerned with how you were being so... angry."

Kaori scoffed. "Nothing's wrong, just leave it alone!" She glared ahead, mouth in a firm line.

"Your tone begs to differ," He wasn't discouraged, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "You're sure you don't care?"

"Yes!"

"Not even if your attitude ended the relationship?"

Kaori hesitated, furrowing her brows. "It'd... be for the best."

Riko and Kayo turned their heads, frowning and staring at the redhead in shock. Shiko stared at her for a long moment, eyes narrowed and calculating. Kaori slowly started growing uncomfortable, biting her lip and looking away before she looked back. She was starting to feel wary of his intense staring.

"You're guilty."

She jumped and looked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"You're guilty... Taking his attention from elsewhere..." Shiko smirked. "From a former lover? Someone he was intending to court? No, doesn't seem like him... Someone far more important." His eyes seemed to glow from the sun. "A late wife?"

She parted her lips slowly. "...Holy crap..." Kaori frowned. "How did you know _that__?_"

"I'm not as analytical as Nikito, for example, but I _do_ have intelligence," He chuckled lightly and looked forward, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees while he laced his hands together. The three girls stared warily. How can he sit like that on the edge? "You're guilty that you're taking his attention from his late wife. But if he's stayed with you this long he's probably moved on... _You_, however, still feel guilty." He looked at her from the side of his eye, sitting to the right of the three. "Kept it to yourself since you started?"

"...He loved—_loves_—his wife. He doesn't need me," Kaori mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck and clearing her throat. "Besides, I'm nothing but an immature woman that throws rants—and apparently forget what she's getting angry about." She looked pointedly at Riko.

The taller woman gave a wide grin.

"...I envy you..."

The redhead blinked in surprise and turned her head to the right, seeing the brunette smiling ruefully while looking in the distance. Riko furrowed her brows, sitting straight while she sat in between Kayo and Kaori. She's never seen him look like that. Kayo, who was sitting right next to him, staring up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"...Well, it's not serious," Shiko drawled, turning to stare at them with a smirk. "But I guess you can say I'm unable to love anymore."

"...What?!" Kayo cried out, eyes wide with shock. Her outburst made her two friends jump in surprise, both staring at her. "No one's unable to love anymore! We can _all_ fall in love with people!"

He smiled. "Thank you, Kayo-chan... really... But I haven't trusted another woman to give my heart to in _y__ears_," He quickly glanced at them. "And before you ask, no, I will _not_ tell you how old I am." A smirk crossed his face when he saw them close their mouths.

"Hold on... _another_ woman?" Kaori narrowed her eyes and glanced at him. "You loved a woman before?"

"Yes, like any other human does in their lives... Though I'm not human," He shrugged lightly in a dismissive manner. "But, yes, I loved a woman before." Shiko looked at the sky, raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I loved her so much. I was happy when she walked up to me, of all people, and asked if we could spend some time together."

"W-Wait!" Riko held her hands up. She thinned her eyes and frowned. "You, of all people? Why do you say that? From what Kaori keeps saying you're a pretty hot guy." The redhead sent her a scowl.

Shiko stared at her blankly. "It's warm, but I'm not hot."

The three started snickering, which made the brunette raise an eyebrow curiously. Kayo quickly told him what it meant, smiling when he blinked in surprise. Looking up, he stared at the redhead. Kaori's eyebrows rose at the same time her face turned red when a smooth smirk crossed his face, hooded eyes staring at her.

"S-Stop that, man! You're my friend's bro, I can't look at you like that!" Kaori held up a hand and covered his face from her line of vision.

"But back to the topic," Shiko chuckled lightly, raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I didn't always look like this." He motioned towards himself, which made the three frown in confusion. "I guess you could've called me a... _nerd_, pretty much." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Eh?" Riko pulled a face, the three staring at him disbelievingly.

Shiko looked like a teenager once more when he blushed in embarrassment and gave a wide grin.

_Some people snickered as the fifteenth seat walked by, messy hair covering his eyes as he stumbled over his too long shihakusho. He _really_ needed to request a new size. This one was too big. The hair in the back of his head reached his shoulder blades. He pretty much looked like a bushy caveman to people. He tripped when he stepped on his pants, hearing people roaring with laughter nearby. He blushed profusely in embarrassment, reaching out to grab his books._

"_Nakamura," _

"_Y-Yes, Taicho?!" He yelped, turning to stare up at the Taicho through his eyes. He blinked in surprise when the man held out his hand, hesitating before he grabbed it and was pulled up to his feet. "T-Thank you, Taicho."_

"_You need to be more careful," The kind man smiled, reaching up and ruffling his already messy hair. "I also need you to transfer these to the division next door."_

"_Y-Yes, sir."_

The three women gawked, seeing the brunette staring at them with a smirk. He stuttered? They compared his old description of him to the new him, all three blinked disbelievingly. Nah, he _had_ to be lying. But by the serious look in his eye... _Maybe_ it was true?

"But, at the time, I was surprised when the most _beautiful_ woman of the division walked up to me," Shiko smiled and shrugged lightly. "I was happy. She was nice. As the months went by I slowly started falling for her."

The three stared at him, listening intently as they stayed silent.

"About eight months later I planned a dinner. I had the servants," At this he frowned and narrowed his eyes, which confused the three women. "help decorate the back. I got the most beautiful flowers I could find, had the cook make delicious food, and invited her over. She arrived and looked surprised at the decor."

Unconsciously, the three women leaned forward, listening intently.

"We ate. I told her I had something serious to say," Shiko smiled and stared at the sky. "I told her I loved her, _and_..." The three leaned more towards him. "She laughed in my face."

"What?!" Kaori cried out, her jaw dropping and eyes bugging out. "That bitch!" She paused, seeing the raven haired woman and the small blonde stare at her. "...Well, she _is!_"

"Yes, she was," He shook his head lightly and gave a grin. "She said she didn't want anything serious, said we shouldn't mention it to anyone, and left. Next day I was at the division people were pointing at me and whispering." He clicked his tongue. "Seemed like she couldn't keep quiet about it."

"That's so... mean." Kayo murmured, eyebrows furrowed.

"It was. I started questioning _why_ she used me. Was there something wrong with me, I used to ask myself all the time. But the one thing that set me off was when I overheard her talking," That smirk remained on his face, which made the three frown. "'He was such a dork, it was so easy to use him. He bought me anything I wanted. I wish he didn't tell me he loved me, I could've used him a bit longer.' I was... Well, to be honest I don't know how I felt."

"You must've been pissed, for one." Riko said, seeing the brunette smirk and nod.

"I was. Definitely. But... I thought it was time for a change," Shiko smirked widely, seeing the three staring at him intently. "I changed."

_Shiko pushed his bangs aside, staring at the mirror and the small dagger he had. He narrowed his eyes slightly and sighed. He needed to change... He picked up the dagger and started cutting his hair so it didn't look so bushy anymore. Cutting one side of his bangs he blinked when he finally stared at his face. He was so used to hiding his eyes. Putting the dagger down he reached out and grabbed the bandage, reaching back to tie his hair into a low ponytail. _

_It would be better if it was tied to manage it. _

_Now that he thought about it, why did he keep his hair so messy? Shrugging it off he went back to cutting his hair to thin it out. After he finished shortening his bangs he blinked, staring into the mirror. Huh... He... looked very different. An amused smile crossed his face, pausing before he let out a breath and looked up. Okay, he needed a new persona. _

_He also needed to start wearing the new shihakusho they _finally_ gave him, one that was actually his size. He glanced outside, seeing the sun coming up. Good thing he woke up an hour early. There had been so much hair to cut off. Pushing himself to a stand he walked over to his shihakusho and picked it up, changing quickly. _

_New persona... New persona, what kind of persona? Sighing, he furrowed his brows and looked up. This was a hassle._ _He wasn't confident enough to—Wait!_

_That's it!_

_A wide grin crossed his face, jumping up and holding up his fists. He needed to be more confident! Then maybe people would stop laughing at him. Giving a firm nod he turned and put on his clogged sandals, heading for the exit of the manor. _

"Clogged sandals?" Kaori asked, frowning and narrowing her eyes. "Now that I remember, you came here two years ago with clogged sandals. Do you like them more?"

"...I'm embarrassed to say, I'm not very good at tying sandals," Shiko held up a foot, the three girls staring at his poorly tied sandals. "And since I have no money I can't buy clogged sandals." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

The three bit their lips, glancing at the man to see if he was serious. And by the look on his face they could tell he was _very_ serious.

"...I can buy you a pair."

"Thank you, Riko."

_The Taicho of the second division yelled out orders, teaching the new recruits how to work as a team. Some of the subordinates watched, arms crossed as the graduated students swung their swords with determination burning in their eyes. Though they turned their heads when they heard the familiar sound of the nerd's shoes clacking on the tiled ground. But looking up their eyes grew wide when a complete _stranger_ walked into the courtyard. With a confident smirk and stride the stranger walked up to the Taicho._

"_Good morning, Taicho! I trust you had a pleasant morning." Shiko drawled, raising his eyebrows as he smirked._

_The man across from him widened his eyes. "Nakamura?" He asked in shock._

"_Yes, who else would it be?" Shiko chuckled lightly. "Do you need any work to be done?" He crossed his arms behind his back, standing straight and waiting for orders._

"_I, uh..." He shook his head lightly. "I need my paperwork to be done and delivered."_

"_Yes, sir," Shiko bowed and nodded. "Though I hope you don't let me do it all again." He looked up, raising an eyebrow and smirking._

"_I-I don't let you do it all!" He cried out in shock, eyes wide and blushing in embarrassment. _

"_History begs to differ." Shiko chuckled lightly and turned, heading for the building with a smile and a laid-back look in his eyes._

_The people that knew him gawked after him, their eyes wide with shock and jaws hanging. The women of the new recruits stared after him with blushes, all blinking and whispering to one another. He strode through the division, eyes hooded and mouth in a constant curve. The women in the division stopped and stared after him, asking one another who the new man was. The men of the division frowned in confusion when they saw him, asking the same questions. _

_Once he made it to the office he slid it closed behind himself... and once he did he slumped over and started breathing quickly._

_He was not used to acting like that!_

"B-But that's how you act now!" Kayo said, pointing at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I stuck with it," Shiko smirked widely and shrugged lightly. "I liked being more confident, anyway. It shocked the hell out of everyone when they found out it was me walking with such confidence." His eyes flashed, his smirk growing with amusement. "It sure made things different."

_Shiko worked on the paperwork, as ordered, a bored look on his face. Why couldn't the Taicho do this? This was _his_ work, after all. There was a knock at the door, causing him to jump in surprise. Letting out a sigh, it was most likely for the leader of the division, he turned and walked towards the door. Sliding it open, he blinked in surprise at the voluptuous woman at the door._

"_Taicho is teaching the new recruits," Shiko said, pointing down the hallway. "Though you will have to wait for him to-"_

"_Oh, I'm here for _you_, Shiko-kun." She purred, staring at him with lidded eyes and a seductive smile._

Shiko-kun?

"_...Excuse me?" He crossed his arms and delicately raised an eyebrow. No one ever asked for him. Well... except for the people that wanted him to help them clean. "Do you want me to help you clean the division, as well?" He snapped lightly._

_People had their limits._

"_Oh, no!" She shook her head and held her hands up. He stepped aside when she walked in, giving a smile and looking around. "I just wanted to... talk to you." He blinked and nodded for her to continue. "I have to say, I'm surprised of the new appearance and attitude. Why didn't you tell anyone you had such a handsome face under all that hair?" _

"_I didn't think it was anyone's business," Shiko said, giving a small frown and narrowing his eyes. He was handsome? "Did you need to talk about something?"_

"_Actually," She sauntered over towards him, her swaying hips gaining his attention. The shift in the air also caught his attention, leaning back against the desk when she drew closer. She pressed herself against him, running a finger down his chest and smiling up at him. "I wanted to do _more_ than talk."_

_His eyebrows shot up._

They had yet to pick their jaws up.

Shiko stared at the three, his smirk growing the longer they continued to gawk at him. They were blushing, which was starting to look pretty cute. Too bad they were taken. Though he would _never_ feel that way for Riko, _ever_. She was his little adorable sister, after all.

"S-S-S-She..." Kaori blinked owlishly. "She tried to have sex with you?!" She squeaked.

"Oh, she didn't try," Shiko chuckled lightly, seeing the three frown in confusion. "We had sex, alright... Right on the Taicho's desk." He frowned and looked to the side. "...I hope he never found out."

"Y-You had sex?!" Kayo stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was a nerd, I took it like it was the greatest present I ever received," Shiko grinned at the memory. "It was nice. Two orgasms later and she was content."

"We don't need to know _that!_" Riko snapped, sending him a glare. "And seriously? Only two?" Kayo sent her a horrified stare.

"Two of _mine_, Riko, dear." Shiko gave them a heated stare, his purring voice making the redhead and blonde blush brightly.

"EW!" Riko covered her ears and sent him a disgusted stare.

_What was he supposed to do? He stared down at the woman, seeing her sleeping with such a content smile on her face. He pursed his lips and looked to the side before he started dressing her. Okay, he needed to find a friend of hers and hand her over. Picking her up, and making sure she looked presentable, he walked towards the door. Sliding it open he widened his eyes, seeing a large crowd standing outside the door._

_Everyone looked up, all their eyes wide and faces red._

_Shiko hesitated before he remembered his new persona and let a smirk cross his face at the same time he purred._

"_...Is there something you need?" _

_Most of the crowd stuttered, all waving their hands and walking down the hallways. _

"A-Actually, I'm getting off topic, getting too used to remembering how it all started," Shiko smirked widely. "But after two months of acting like this it started to become natural. I was used to acting like this, and I was used to women always sending me invitations. But, the woman that I had 'loved'," He rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly. "Found out about the new look and attitude. She approached me and said she'd take me back."

"_I have to say, Shiko, I _really_ like the new look," She purred, eyeing the brunette up and down with a smile. She walked around the man, smiling seductively. "And it hurts me to find out you took other women to your bed." She gave a pout and sighed._

"_Oh, it must hurt you alright," Shiko glanced at her and smirked. "They were much better than you, that's for sure."_

_She stumbled back, eyes wide. "W-What?!" _

"I taunted her for ten solid minutes, and she tried to defend herself," Shiko pursed his lips and clicked his tongue, staring at the sky. "She tried convincing me she would take me back. And that she loved me." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "This time it was _my_ turn to laugh at her."

"Good!" Kaori scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It was cruel," She blinked at him in disbelief, seeing him leaning forward and look at the ground. "Her friends laughed at her, any man that was near also laughed and started poking fun at her. She cried, ran, and I never saw her again... She didn't kill herself, if that's what you are thinking." He said quickly, seeing the women widen their eyes. "She transferred to another division and started over."

They stayed silent, the women frowning and looking at the distance. What a sad story. Was this supposed to make them think differently? All they thought about was that some women were cruel. Too cruel. So were men, but still... Kayo bit her lip and rubbed her arm, hesitating before she glanced upwards.

"Was she the only woman you loved?" Kayo asked quietly.

It was silent.

"...No."

"You loved another woman after that?!" Kaori asked, leaning forward, completely taken with the story. "Who was it? Someone else from the city?"

"No... I met her shortly after being 'recruited' by Nikito," Shiko said, a wry smile crossing his face. "She was unlike any woman that approached me."

"You met her in the Rukongai?" Riko asked, raising her eyebrows while her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Yes," He closed his eyes while his smile became more soft. "Her name was Teto Kazumi."

"_Nice to meet you," Shiko purred, staring down at the woman with hooded eyes. He heard a scoff from the crude man whose name was Zenaku. "My name is Nakamura Shiko."_

"_I heard of you," Kazumi said, brown eyes staring up at him while she frowned. "Everyone heard of the new recruit."_

"_Ah, so you know me?" The smirk on his face grew. He bent down to get closer, narrowing his eyes and smirking. "So you're-"_

"_Not interested." Kazumi interrupted, sending him a flat stare._

_Shiko blinked, feeling his face heat with embarrassment when Zenaku barked a laugh. He stood straight and turned, sending the scarred man a glare when he leaned against the pillows. He found the man too crude to be friends with. When he turned he blinked in surprise, seeing his fellow brunette walking away. He sighed irritably and crossed his arms. He needed her attention, but how?_

"_I swear, Nakamura," He blinked and turned, seeing the tallest of the group sneering down at him. "You sleep with any of these women an' I'll rip your head off an' shit down your throat." Ichirou growled._

_Shiko paled tremendously, slowly nodding. "I'll... remember that, Murakami-san."_

"Actually... she acted a lot like you, Kaori-chan." Shiko turned and smirked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Kaori blinked in surprise, both Riko and Kayo glancing at her before looking back. They had paled when he told them what Ichirou had said to him. What kind of threats did he make?

"Shiko-san..." Kayo furrowed her brows and bit her lip. "Where is she now?"

"I'm getting there..."

"_So you clean?" Shiko asked, watching as the woman rinsed the cloth._

"_Yes, it's the least I could do to help Reta-sama," Kazumi said, turning her head to narrow her eyes and frown at him. "You better not try anything else."_

"_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Shiko purred, smirking widely when she sent him a glare. "So, I'm a little curious... What did Reta do to make you so loyal to him?" He tilted his head, watching as she cleaned the floors._

_She was quiet for a while. He almost left until she spoke. "I... was almost raped," The look in his eyes grew serious, a frown crossing his face. "He happened to be walking by when he heard my screams. He saved me before anything happened. He offered me to live here, but I could decline if I want to." She smiled gently. "He was kind, I could see it in his eyes."_

"_...So he saved you?" Shiko asked softly, seeing her nod while he leaned against the wall. "...He's a kind man... It's what everyone says here." He murmured, staring at the floor._

"_He is."_

_It was silent before he pushed himself off the wall and cleared his throat. "I believe I did not introduce myself correctly," He gave her a smile and held his hand out. "My name is Nakamura Shiko, one of Reta's new fighters."_

_Kazumi blinked and stared at his hand before she slowly grasped it. "My name is Teto Kazumi, one of Reta-sama's cleaners." She finally gave him a smile._

"_You should smile more often. It's nice," Shiko's smile grew, taking a step back to give her room. "I'm sorry, but I must go see Reta. He wanted to debrief my on some rules." He paused. "I imagine one of them is to not fraternize with anyone here."_

"_Yep." Kazumi grinned and started snickering._

"_Damn shame." He shook his head lightly, a smile growing across his face when she laughed._

"I started treating her like another person instead of..." He cleared his throat, turning to see them staring at him with large eyes. "Like how I treated other women."

"So you treated women like trash for a while, I take it?" Riko crossed her arms and scowled.

"Unfortunately, yes. Though once Nikito 'recruited' me, I stopped all that. Another reason to be thankful towards him," Shiko said, raising his eyebrows slightly and smiling. "But Kazumi didn't take me seriously. Always joked and made fun of me. I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed it."

"She was different?" Kayo asked, giving a smile.

"Yes. We grew close in two years. I loved it," He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was better than, 'Oh, Shiko-sama, you're so handsome~!'" He mocked, holding two of his hands together and batting his eyelashes. The three women started snickering. "You could tell they were lying. _She_ was different and I cherished every moment."

"_You know, you need to be more nice to Zenaku-sama."_

_Shiko sent her a look of disbelief. "Are you serious? He's always mocking me, why shouldn't I do the same? And he always calls me names."_

"_And you retaliate by jumping him and you two start fighting," Kazumi said, sending him a firm stare while they sat in the garden. "I'm sure you've noticed how self-conscious he is. You always make fun of his appearance."_

"I'll_ be nice when _he's_ actually being nice," Shiko said, crossing his arms and staring ahead with a pout. "Do you like him?" He asked, smirking at the woman while raising his eyebrows._

_She scoffed. "As if. He needs someone that looks past all his scars... Or someone that's crazy about men with scars."_

"_Hmm... How about me?" Shiko purred, leaning in close and giving her a heated stare._

_Kazumi blushed brightly, leaning away and staring at him with wide eyes. She stuttered before looking away and saying as if she would ever like a man that was so full of himself. He gave a wide grin, chuckling lightly. He soon started roaring with laughter when she punched his arm. _

"Sounds like you two had fun." Riko said, giving a wide grin.

"We did... I knew her for five years," He held up five fingers and smiled. "Over the time I started trusting her... and fell in love with her." He leaned forward and furrowed his brows slightly. "...I loved her..."

The three women smiled before the small blonde frowned. "...Five years?" She instantly got a bad feeling.

His eyes grew pained. "...She..."

"_You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Shiko asked, giving a wide grin. _

"_I'll be fine. The newest addition just showed up. You should get to know him first," Kazumi said, giving a smile. "He's been here for three weeks and yet you guys aren't talking to him." She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly as she thought about the man._

"_Yeah, because he's such a _ray_ of sunshine," Shiko murmured, rolling his eyes and scoffing. "I don't see why Nojima-kun has such a stick up his arse."_

_Kazumi smirked. "Just get used to him. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up being friends with him."_

"_And when _that_ happens Zenaku will tell me he loves me and wants to make love to me." _

"_Don't say that," She started snickering, both standing at the exit to the manor. "I'll be back before you know it."_

_Shiko nodded before he smiled, his eyes growing soft. "Come back safely, Kazumi."_

"_I will, Shiko-sama." Kazumi said, a gentle smile crossing her face._

"_How many times do I have to say not to call me that~?" He whined, giving her a pout._

"_'Cause I know it irritates you." Kazumi said, snickering before she walked out of the building. _

_Shiko raised his hand, seeing her wave back. _

"It was just supposed to be a normal walk to the nearest village to buy food," Shiko said, staring ahead with narrowed eyes and mouth in a firm line. "It was nothing special. She was just supposed to walk to the village, buy food, and come back." He leaned forward and let out a sigh.

"...Something happened." Kaori said, eyebrows drawn together as she frowned.

"Yes..."

_Shiko glared up at Zenaku, seeing the scarred man sneering down at him. He could see the damaged eye through his hair, the one he tried covering, both glaring at one another. They opened their mouths to start their new argument, though the brunette paused and widened his eyes. Kazumi had little reiatsu, but he grew used to it over the years._

_Her reiatsu just now went down significantly. _

_He turned, ignoring Zenaku asking what the hell he was doing, and ran down the halls. He disappeared once he was outside, using shunpo to get to where Kazumi was._

_'Kazumi!'_

"She was supposed to be safe." Shiko said, hanging his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

_He finally stopped, looking up and widening his eyes. A bandit stood over the brunette, holding the front of her blood covered robes while he searched for any money she had. He gave a scoff, dropping her to the ground. He made a comment that if she wasn't dying he'd have his way with her. She turned her head, eyes lighting up when she saw him. _

_Shiko's eyes grew wide, seeing the woman smile at him with tears filling her eyes._

_The bandit turned, a muscled bald man. "Who're you?"_

"I still don't remember what happened after that," Shiko murmured, staring at his intertwined hands with a blank look on his face. "One moment I'm staring at him, the next... he's in pieces below me." He heard one of the women gasp, most likely Kayo. "I made him suffer, I'm sure of it... and I don't regret it."

_Shiko panted heavily, staring down at the mangled mess with a crazed look in his eyes. He gasped and turned. "Kazumi!" He ran towards her, dropping to his knees and pulling her up. His eyes grew worried when he saw the injury. He knew how to fight, and he knew where every vital spot in the body was. Her injury was fatal. "I... I'll get you to Zenaku!" He tried smiling. "He'll fix you up good as new!"_

_Kazumi smiled, furrowing her eyebrows. "...You're such a bad liar."_

"_I'm not lying," He tried grinning, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. "I'll get you to him and-"_

"_I appreciate you trying to..." She gave a pained groaned, wincing and closing her eyes tightly. "...to make me feel better... but we both know I'm not..." Reopening her eyes her lips trembled. "...Can you tell Reta-sama... I appreciate everything he's done for me?"_

"_...Y... You can tell him yourself," Shiko said, trying to move her and quickly freezing when she cried out. "...Kazumi...!" _

"_...Shiko," Her voice cracked. "...I cherished every moment we had together..."_

"_A-And we'll have more!" Shiko tightened his grip, closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling. "We'll have more and... and maybe even have a few kids." _

_She smiled. "I would have liked that..."_

"_But we'd get married first, of course," He chuckled and closed his eyes tightly, his arms trembling. _

"_...Shiko..." He opened his eyes when she placed a hand on his cheek, gazing up at him with a sad smile. "...I love you..."_

_His breath caught in his throat, eyes growing wide. He opened his mouth, trying to tell her... except insecurities got in the way. It was crazy! She was dying in his arms and he thought she was only going to run like the other woman he had loved! In a way, she was. Kazumi continued to smile, even when he couldn't utter the words. He hung his head, staring at her with a desperate look in his eyes. _

"_Kazumi, I..." He reached up and covered her hand with his own._

"_...I know..." Her eyes started losing that light he was familiar with. "...Shiko..."_

_Her hand would have fell, had he not been holding her hand tightly. _

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo stayed silent, staring at him with wide eyes. They looked distraught, all gazing at him with pity and worry. He kept his gaze forward, not longer smirking. He looked serious, for once. "...I don't know how long I stayed there, but eventually Ichirou and the others found me. Zenaku tried to heal her, but it was already too late." A wry smile crossed his face. "It was sad... She was dying... and I was too pitiful to tell her three little words... All I had to say were three... little... words..." He hung his head.

_They held a funeral for her. He found out she had been living with Reta for _years_, and the man was obviously distraught when he found out. He stood there for a long time, even when it had finished. He stared at her grave, a stick in the ground to show where she had been buried. He let out choked breath, closing his eyes tightly._

"_So," He jumped in surprise, turning to see Zenaku staring at him. "You loved her?" _

"_What are you going to do, taunt me?" Shiko asked, giving him a sneer and staring at the grave. "So what if I did?"_

"_I think nothing of it. I just see a mourning man that loved a woman," Zenaku walked forward, staring at the grave with a small frown. "We'll miss her, that's for sure. She was nice, and heck, she didn't care how I looked." He shrugged lightly and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'who knew?'_

"_Is there a point to this?" Shiko snapped lightly, glaring at the ground._

"_Nah, not really," Zenaku glanced down at him and elbowed him lightly. "She loved ya, eh?" He received a hesitant nod. "...She told me that seein' ya happy was one of the things that made _her_ happy." He smirked. "She had a happy life."_

"_...I hope she did..."_

_Zenaku sighed lightly. "I'll help ya move on, though not completely."_

_Shiko blinked and looked up. "Wha-"_

"_Can't have the little shit gettin' all teary eyed on me every moment!" Zenaku said, ruffling his hair with a grin. "...I'll see ya inside." He said, giving him a nod and turning to head back for the building._

_Shiko stared after him, eyes slightly wide. Was he trying to comfort him? Furrowing his brows he looked back at the grave, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. Bending down to one knee and silently prayed. He would treat everyone better, and try to get along with them, like she wanted. He touched her grave with one hand before he rose to his feet to head back inside._

"I lost her... and I regret every moment that I wasn't able to tell her I love her," Shiko said, pursing his lips and looking ahead. "What I'm trying to say is... you could lose the ones you love, and if you did, you would regret it for the rest of your life." He glanced at them with a blank look in his eyes. "They were sad, when you left. And they are sad with the way you are acting towards them now." He gave a close-eyed smile, furrowing his brows. "Please... don't hurt them and yourselves..."

Tears filled Kayo's eyes, her lips trembling as she stared at the brunette. Kaori was breathing a little fast, hands trembling as she stared at him. Riko was slowly nodding, keeping her gaze off of him. Their eyes were red, all trying to prevent themselves from crying.

"But," They glanced at him, seeing him smiling. "About eighty years later, Ichirou found a baby." His smile grew. "Little Riko. He found you, and we all became a family instead of friends... I started to become happy... Well, _happier._ Zenaku _really_ tried cheering me up after it happened." He chuckled lightly. "I was amused with some tactics he used."

"Like?" Kaori asked, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Well, for one, he pushed Nojima into a lake," Shiko frowned and cleared his throat. "We stopped finding it funny when we realized that Nojima was drowning."

The three women widened their eyes and stared at him.

"It turns out he doesn't know how to swim."

The three women pressed their lips together as if to prevent themselves from laughing. He almost drowned? He slapped his hands on his legs and nodded.

"So! Do you want to go back to your divisions, or shall we do something else?"

"Uh... I have to... go talk with someone," Kaori said, standing up and clearing her throat. "I'll... see you guys later." She nodded and turned, heading for the door to head into the division.

"...Me, too," Kayo said, biting her lip and looking up at the brunette. "Shiko-san... I'm sure she would be happy that you made friends with Tanaka-san." She gave a smile.

Shiko smirked and nodded, seeing the small blonde head for the door, as well. He turned his head, seeing Riko staring at her hands before she slowly started moving towards him. Reaching over she wrapped her arms around him, making him blink before a soft smile crossed his face. He leaned down, resting his head on top of hers before she moved away.

"I'll see you later." Riko said, nodding before she jumped over the edge and landed on the ground.

Shiko whistled and raised his eyebrows. Looking up, he stared at the blue skies with a smirk. Leaning back on his hands he started whistling a little tune.

"You know," Shiko drawled, raising an eyebrow. "If you want to talk to them, you should go now."

He turned his head, smirking when he saw the three Taichos come out of hiding. Letting out a sigh he pushed himself up to a stand and dusted his hands off, giving them a glance before he smirked. Byakuya was staring at him closely, trying to determine if his story was real. Hitsugaya frowned, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Kenpachi had his arms crossed over his chest, frowning at the man.

"Well?" Shiko asked, giving a wide smirk. "Are you going to thank me, or go frolic after your lovers?" He waved his hand off in the distance. "...If you want to thank me, I'll accept money." He chuckled lightly.

Hitsugaya stayed silent for a moment. "...Was that story real?" He asked, seeing the brunette smirk.

"...Who knows?" Shiko gave a wide grin. "If you'll excuse me, I want to leave before Hideo finds me."

He flipped back, over the edge of the building and landing silently on his feet. Turning, he put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street with a smirk. The three watched him leave, blinking when they heard panicked yells and turned in time to see the guard skid around the corner. He started questioning if people jaw Shiko, almost panicking when they shook their heads.

With Shiko, he smiled, walking calmly down the street.

"Ah, Kazumi... I hope you see how much trouble we go through," He chuckled in amusement. "We go through a _lot_."

* * *

Hijoshikina gave ragged breaths, head hanging as he leaned against the tree. Aoi frowned, kneeling down in front of him. He passed out again. How long could he stay up without passing out? If he didn't eat... Closing his eyes, he lightly shook his head. He turned, seeing Rei give a frown with his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"He really did a number on 'im, eh?" Rei shook his head lightly.

"Poor son of a bitch." Koichi said, scowling when everyone around of the area sighed.

"Really? _Really?_ Swearing? _Again?_" Aoi asked, sending him a scowl. "Stop it with the swearing!"

"I'll stop when _Rei_ stops being the biggest son of a bitch of the group."

Koichi yelped when a large hand hit his back and sent him to the ground. Rokuro, the silent one of the group, stared down at the white haired man with narrowed eyes. Teru glanced at him, frowning when his calculating eyes remained on the crazy man. The thing about Rokuro was that he wasn't _just_ silent...

He was silent _twenty-four seven_.

He _never_ spoke, it kind of creeped him out.

"So when will he be back to a hundred percent?" Teru asked, arms by his sides.

"Probably a couple days?" Aoi guessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He always got right back up after the punishments."

"They never lasted three fucking whole days," Koichi said, pushing himself back up with a scowl. "Hell, he can't even stay up for ten minutes! Let's face it, he ain't getting up anytime soon."

Rokuro eyes rose to look up, looking in the distance. Since he was usually silent, _all the time_, everyone gave him their attention. Rei frowned before he looked in the distance, pausing before his eyes grew wide. He cursed at the same time everyone surrounding the unconscious man tensed.

"Shinigami?" Aoi frowned and cursed. "Fuck! Hijo isn't up yet...!" He tried shaking him awake. "Hijo, wake up!"

He didn't move.

"Fuck!" Koichi cursed, _again_, almost jumping on spot. "Our greatest fucking advantage, and he's out cold 'cause of the fucking beating he got from Reta! Slap him awake!"

Aoi frowned and sent him a look of disbelief. "I'm not doing that!"

Without hesitating, Koichi ran up and slapped the man across the face. Everyone in the area held their breath, soon relaxing when he remained unconscious. Just when the redhead was about to do it again Rei got fed up and pushed him away. The massive man looked in the distance and snarled. Who the hell was heading towards them?

"We're close."

"Finally."

Ichigo and Renji looked up, staring at the hill. There were many reiatsu around the area, one that made them wary. Still, they continued on, intending to find out what was going on.

* * *

**A stupid mosquito woke me up. XP**

**And... Shiko was considered a 'stud', 'cause he had money, the looks, and the rank. :] And he never gives a damn about anything. X3**

**June 2, 2013**


End file.
